Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: Traducción. E&B. El nuevo novio de Alice vive en Carolina del Sur y la invita a ella y a sus amigos a pasar unas vacaciones en su casa. Bella no está muy contenta de ser la única soltera entre tantas parejas... hasta que termina en la cama del compañero de cuarto de Jasper.
1. Beginning at the End

**"Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño**"

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

**Summary**: Jasper es el nuevo novio de Alice y la invitó a su casa en Hilton Head Island, Carolina del Sur, para pasar un fin de semana junto a sus amigos. Bella no está muy contenta de ser la única soltera en medio de tantas parejas... hasta que termina en la cama del compañero de cuarto de Jasper.

* * *

Capítulo Uno  
Beginning at the End

**B POV**

No podía ponerme cómoda en esta cama ajena, en esta casa ajena, con los inconfundibles murmullos y gemidos provenientes de uno –o de los dos—cuartos contiguos. Era difícil decir de dónde provenían exactamente los ruidos, simplemente estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas ignorarlos. ¿Por qué demonios vine a estas vacaciones cubiertas de miel? Porque Alice y Rosalie me lo habían pedido y rogado; e incluso el nuevo novio de Alice, Jasper, a quien yo ni siquiera conocía, pidió hablar conmigo por teléfono para implorarme con su meloso acento sureño que fuera a Hilton Head Island durante el fin de semana largo.

"_Alice no se permitirá disfrutar de este viaje si tú no vienes," dijo él lentamente. "Y por supuesto yo estaré encantado de conocerte, después de todo lo que he oído de ti."_

"_Yo también he oído mucho de ti Jasper, y también quiero conocerte, pero…"_

"_¿Tienes miedo de ser una tercera rueda?" Adivinó. __**(N/T: "Tercera rueda" es la traducción literal de "third wheel". No pude traducirlo de otra forma por lo que dice a continuación, pero es como "ir de farol", "ser un mal tercio", o "ser un jueves", como decimos en mi país).**_

"_Una quinta rueda, en realidad," me reí, y luego lancé un suspiro. "Ya sabes, Rosalie y Emmett también irán."_

Rosalie es la otra mejor amiga de Alice, y mi hermano Emmett es su novio desde hace mucho tiempo. Alice conoció a Jasper en una conferencia de compradores en Hilton Head hace tres meses, y desde entonces han estado locamente enamorados, a pesar de que viven a miles de kilómetros de distancia en costas opuestas. Todos nosotros vivimos en Seattle y Jasper nació, se crió y todavía reside en la isla de Carolina del Sur.

"_Bueno, me hubiera gustado que mi compañero de cuarto se quedara en casa este fin de semana para equiparar los números, pero lamentablemente él estará fuera del pueblo."_

"_Gracias, pero la única cosa que odio más que ser una quinta rueda es ser entregada al primer hombre disponible para una cita de lástima," admití. Jasper sonaba muy amable, pero obviamente__yo no encajaba en ese fin de semana pensado para estar en parejas. Me preguntaba si Alice le habría comentado algo acerca de mi reciente ruptura. _

"_De verdad quisiera…" Empezó a decir Jasper. _

"_Jasper, ¿puedo hacer planes para otra ocasión, sin ofenderte? ¡De verdad quiero conocer al chico que tiene a Alice tan absolutamente enamorada como para hacer que se pierda la venta más grande de zapatos de diseñador de la temporada!"_

"_Dejaré que lo arregles con las chicas, pero quiero que sepas que realmente me gustaría que vinieras esta vez, Bella. Quiero entrar en la vida de Alice a partir de ahora, y eso significa que entraré también en la tuya." _

Mi corazón había dado una especie de extraño salto ante esas palabras. Podía oír en su voz el amor que le tenía a mi amiga, y aunque me ponía muy feliz por ella, me lamentaba patética y egoístamente por mí misma tambiéía que alguien hablara de mí de esa forma. Lo deseaba tanto que incluso dolía. Porque pensé que había conseguido a ese alguien, pero había estado terriblemente equivocada. ¿Cómo podría saber de ahora en adelante, si encontraba a alguien así, si era real o no? Y aún peor, ¿qué si nunca encontraba a alguien más?

Por supuesto, resistirme era inútil. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesté. Después de todos estos años, ya sé que Alice Brandon obtiene siempre lo que quiere. Y esa es la razón por la cual en este momento estoy tratando de dormir en la enorme y confortable pero muy ajena cama del compañero de cuarto de Jasper después de un largo viaje en avión y un brillante día soleado enteramente gastado junto a mis dos parejas favoritas, que no paraban de hacer DPA. **(N/T: Demostración Pública de Afecto) **

De veras estaba tratando de disfrutarlo. La isla era hermosa, la gente era tan dulce que hasta resultaba doloroso, y Jasper era todo lo adorable que Alice nos había anticipado que sería e incluso más. Estaba muy feliz por ellos dos. Y con respecto a Rosalie y Emmett, siempre supe que estaban destinados a estar juntos, incluso antes de presentarlos. Pero, honestamente, es un poco irritante ser la única persona soltera en medio de un paraíso romántico. En serio, apesta. Y era extenuante tratar de evitar que vieran mi miseria para no arruinarles el resto del fin de semana.

Estuve feliz de ponerme una cómoda camisola de algodón a modo de pijama y deslizarme en la cama, ansiosa por permitir que el cansancio mental y físico me condujera al sueño. Pero el sueño no llegó. Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¡carajo! Sí, eso dije. Estaba de pésimo humor, sola y tuve una regresión a una adolescencia pedante.

La perilla de la puerta se movió justo cuando estaba considerando levantarme para tomar un libro de mi equipaje y matar el tiempo leyendo un rato. La puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, derramando en el cuarto una suave luz proveniente de la sala.

"¿Hola?" Llamé, sonando inintencionadamente un poco a la defensiva.

Una voz de hombre lanzó un grito sobresaltado y luego se rió tímidamente.

"Oh, estás despierta." La suave y vibrante voz cortó el silencio como un cuchillo caliente corta la mantequilla.

"Um, sí, eso creo." Balbuceé.

"¿Podría… te molesta si enciendo una luz?" Preguntó con una risita. Si era un violador loco, debo decir a su favor que tenía la voz más sexy y amable que jamás hubiera oído.

"Uh, sí, supongo. ¿Quién eres?" Pregunté, maldiciendo mentalmente a mi estúpida lengua y mi cerebro aturdido.

"Lo siento," dijo, encendiendo una luz y dejándome prácticamente ciega por unos instantes. "Soy el compañero de cuarto de Jasper, Edward Cullen. Esta es mi habitación."

Me froté un poco los ojos para adaptarlos a la luz. "¡Oh, lo siento! Me iré de aquí. Creí que estabas fuera del pueblo."

"¡No, no te vayas! Tú eres… ¿tú eres Bella, cierto?"

Asentí.

"Sí, Jasper me ha hablado mucho de ti y de Alice. Escucha, se supone que yo no iba a estar aquí, pero hubo un cambio de planes y tuve que volver a casa. Sabía que Jasper había recibido aquí a su novia y a otra pareja este fin de semana, pero creí que tú no vendrías…. Aunque cuando vi que mi puerta estaba cerrada me di cuenta de que había alguien aquí." La silueta de su figura comenzaba a tomar forma en mi visión difusa.

"Puedo dormir en el sofá. No quiero tener que quitarte tu propia habitación," insistí, haciendo las sábanas a un lado y empezando a salirme de la cama. Creí haberlo oído retener el aliento, pero al instante siguiente su voz se hizo incluso más suave que antes.

"Bueno, el sofá es cómodo y cualquiera de los dos podría dormir en él, pero en este momento está ocupado por nuestro vecino, Jake. Lo encontré en su carro cuando llegué aquí. Se quedó fuera de su apartamento y sin llaves, y su compañero de cuarto no volverá hasta mañana, así que le ofrecí quedarse a dormir aquí antes de saber que ni yo mismo tendría un lugar donde dormir."

Quise responder. Pensé en un par de respuestas, pero desafortunadamente mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz y mi cerebro y mi boca se habían desconectado mientras miraba fijamente, como idiotizada, al hombre que estaba de pie frente a mí. Era nada menos que hermoso, con una fina estructura ósea, brillantes ojos verdes y cabello rojizo enmarañado. Bronce. Su cabello era de color bronce. Tenía un físico musculoso y elegante y se movía con gracia mientras se quitaba el reloj y cruzaba el cuarto desabotonándose la camisa azul oscuro que llevaba puesta. La colgó en el armario y se volvió hacia mí después de ponerse una camiseta blanca lisa sobre sus pantalones de vestir color carbón.

"No te preocupes. Si no te importa, podemos dormir los dos aquí. Es una cama grande, y estoy demasiado cansado como para intentar seducirte." Me dirigió una sonrisa ladina de medio lado, y mi cuerpo traidor se cubrió completamente de rojo ante la idea de ser seducida por esta visión de la perfección masculina.

"¡Ha!" Resoplé con aspereza. "Qué, si no estuvieras muy cansado, ¿no sería seguro para mí dormir aquí?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Hmmm. Tendré que pensar acerca de eso. Pero por esta noche estarás a salvo. ¿Está bien?"

Lo pensé por dos segundos. "Claro. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? No quiero dormir en el suelo. Y esta es tu cama, después de todo."

Edward se disculpó y se metió en el baño. Aproveché ese momento para tratar de calmar mis hormonas. Eché una mirada alrededor del cuarto, miré la cama, que de pronto parecía demasiado pequeña, y luego miré hacia abajo a mi propio cuerpo. ¡Oh Dios Mío! Se me había desabotonado la camisa de dormir a la altura de mi escote y tenía un pezón expuesto. Sin mencionar que cuando comencé a salir de la cama la camisa se me había levantado de donde siempre me quedaba, casi a la altura de la rodilla, y también mi entrepierna estaba expuesta. ¡Santo cielo, qué show acababa de dar! Me abotoné rápidamente la camisa y arreglé mi pijama antes de taparme con el cubrecama hasta el cuello.

Edward salió del baño vistiendo un pijama de algodón y la camiseta, y me dio una mirada interrogante cuando me vio imitando a una oruga en su capullo con las sábanas. Apagó la luz y se deslizó cuidadosamente en su lado de la cama.

En la oscuridad escuché su suave y sensual voz. "Buenas noches, Bella Swan. Espero poder conocerte mejor mañana."

"B-Buenas noches, E-Edward." Escupí, apretando las piernas fuertemente, luchando contra una ola de deseo sexual completamente inapropiada y contraproducente.

Sorprendentemente, me rendí al sueño bastante rápido. Probablemente esa fuera la forma en que mi cuerpo y mi mente me daban un respiro.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mi cuerpo quemaba con la bienvenida a un fuego delicioso. Una mano fuerte se deslizaba sobre la curva de mi cadera, acentuando la conexión que había entre mi trasero y lo que era obviamente una erección de impresionantes proporciones. El calor proveniente del cuerpo curvado contra el mío creaba una capa de sudor sobre mi piel y estaba haciéndome desear arrancarme la húmeda camisa de dormir. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, su mano se deslizó bajo el borde de la camisa y me la quitó por la cabeza. Me quedé momentáneamente sin aliento cuando él se presionó contra mí, dándome cuenta de que él ya estaba desnudo. Dejé escapar un gemido y me sorprendí a mí misma medio despierta con ese sonido carente de sentido.

¡Edward! Edward estaba desnudo y moviéndose con frenesí contra mi ahora semidesnudo cuerpo. En algún lugar de mi cabeza mi conciencia estaba nadando hacia la superficie y gritándome órdenes como _¡Detente! ¡Esto es una locura, está mal! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡No eres tú, Bella! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto mañana! _Pero mi subconsciente medio dormido tomó ventaja sobre mi cuerpo y mandó a mis hormonas a callar a la conciencia.

Su sedosa mano se movía suavemente sobre mi piel empapada en sudor, acariciando mi cadera, moviéndose por mi lado sensible y deteniéndose sobre mis pechos doloridos. Tomó uno con su experta mano y rozó mi pezón con el pulgar una y otra vez, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Me arqueé y me extendí lejos de él y luego me moví cerca otra vez, provocando un rugido animal desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Repentinamente su mano se deslizó hasta mi hombro y me empujó hasta que mi espalda quedó sobre la cama, cubriendo mi boca con la suya. El beso fue… fue más que un beso. Fue toda una experiencia en sí misma que hizo que este maldito viaje valiera la pena. Sus labios eran suaves y pulposos, y los usó para demandar mi respuesta e informarme de todas las cosas que quería hacerme sin decir una sola palabra. Y otra vez, no me detuve ni un solo segundo para pensarlo. Le respondí sin palabras, aceptando sus planes y comunicándole mi propio apabullante deseo.

¡Dios, sí que tiene manos talentosas! Y luego bajó su boca a mis tirantes pezones, lamiendo y chupando uno y luego el otro, repitiendo el proceso. Yo ya estaba jadeando, casi llorando por encontrar mi liberación de aquella exquisita tortura. Necesitaba más, necesitaba atención en otras inflamadas áreas de mi cuerpo. Pero cuando mis manos se movieron hacia su cabello él titubeó y se movió hacia mi cuello.

"Bella…" respiró agitadamente en mi oído. "¿Esto es…? Y-Yo, lo siento, lamento haber empezado esto. Estaba dormido, lo juro, y luego…"

Me congelé, mortificada. ¿Él estaba _dormido_? ¿Estaba soñando con alguien más? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Estaba _arrepentido_ de haber empezado esto? Oh Dios, por favor mátame ahora. Estoy desnuda y sudada en una cama con un extraño, desesperada por tirármelo hasta el amanecer ¿y él _lamenta_ haber iniciado esto?

"¿Bella? Por favor, di algo," rogó. Su aliento caliente en mi oído no estaba ayudando. Traté de responder, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Dónde podía esconderme en esta casa del horror? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Despertar a Alice y a Jasper o a Rosalie y a Emmett para meterme en la cama con ellos y confesarles mi desilusión y que tenía otra personalidad, desinhibida y promiscua? ¿Pedirle al vecino que me haga un lugar en el sofá y advertirle que podría violarlo mientras duerme si se daba la oportunidad? Mierda. Cuánto deseaba ahora estar en mi casa y en mi propia fría cama vacía.

Edward empezó a alejarse, pero yo lo retuve instintivamente por un segundo antes de soltarlo como si me hubiera quemado.

"Lo siento," barboté, tratando de no llorar. "Pensé… pensé que me deseabas. Yo no soy así. Perdóname."

"¡Bella, no! No, ¡no quise decir que no te deseaba! ¿No ves que sí te deseo?" Movió gentilmente sus caderas como para demostrar su punto, su dureza tocando mi muslo. Me aparté de nuevo, humillada por la obscenidad de su gesto. Bueno, actúa como una puta, y serás tratada como una puta, supuse.

"Lo que veo es que quieres sexo," susurré, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. "Pero no me gusta el sexo casual y espontáneo."

Esta vez él se apartó rápida y completamente de mí. "Lo siento," murmuró fríamente. "Es por eso que me estaba disculpando. Entiendo tu punto."

Se puso de pie y yo lo vi ponerse sus pantalones de pijama y su camiseta a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Me pasó mi camisa de dormir y se mantuvo de espaldas a mí mientras yo me la ponía a pesar de las mudas protestas de mi propio cuerpo. Después se acostó de nuevo en la cama, mirándome.

"Bella, lo siento… me da mucho calor en las noches y siempre me quito mi pijama inconscientemente mientras duermo. En realidad casi nunca uso pijama. Estaba soñando, y supongo que cuando mi cuerpo encontró el tuyo… Yo no quería… No sé qué decir."

Después de un momento muy largo e incómodo, forcé una risa. "Entiendo lo que pasó, Edward. Tratemos simplemente de olvidarlo. No es como si yo me hubiera puesto histérica y hubiera empezado a gritar que me estabas violando, ¿verdad? Lamento no haberte detenido. Creo que estuve bastante inconsciente yo también." Bueno, eso es disfrazar la verdad; pero tenía que guardar las apariencias.

"Creo que voy a tomar un baño y a leer por un rato para, um, tú sabes, calmarme. Te veré en la mañana." Me salí de la cama, recogí mi libro y estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta cuando le oí responder.

"Bella, no te vayas."

"Está bien, Edward, de verdad. Olvidémoslo. Duerme un poco."

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Este es el primer capítulo de **"Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño"**, una historia de **WndrngY.**

Hay dos cosas acerca de esta historia que tengo la obligación de recordarles. La primera, es una _traducción_, no me pertenece. La segunda, está absolutamente _prohibido _publicarla o postearla a menos que Paige, la autora, de su permiso. Ella ya fue víctima de plagio una vez y no quisiera que por mi culpa suceda de nuevo.

Oh, y este primer capítulo está especialmente dedicado a **Pétalos de Furia**. Espero que te guste Mels!

Ahora... ¿qué tal un review? ;)


	2. Hell Coming Up On Your Left

"**Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño"**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es mi beta, y está traduciendo **It's better when I bleed for you**... Gosh! Cómo recomiendo esa historia.

* * *

Capítulo Dos  
Hell Coming Up On Your Left

**E POV**

¿Dormir un poco? Tenía que estar bromeando. Obviamente ella no había sentido lo que había experimentado yo apenas cinco minutos atrás. Ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente me dejarán dormir en las próximas horas. Traté de ignorar mi dolorosa erección; lo último que necesitaba era que Bella entrara a la habitación y me viera pajeándome mientras pensaba en lo que casi le había hecho. Pensaría que soy un jodido enfermo. Y lo soy.

¡Dios! El día había empezado genial, después se volvió una mierda, se convirtió súbitamente en un paraíso y luego cayó al infierno con un horrible ruido sordo.

Se suponía que esta tarde tendría una entrevista en Charlotte, Carolina del Norte, en una de las más prestigiosas firmas de arquitectura del Sur. Estaba un poco reacio a dejar la compañía de mi padre, pero estaba sintiendo la necesidad de salir de su tutoría y probarme a mí mismo antes de regresar para dirigir la empresa familiar. Mi padre entiende que yo necesite poner mi propia marca en nuestra profesión, pero esperaba que no me tomara mucho tiempo hacer eso.

De cualquier manera, recibí un llamado de la recepcionista de la empresa justo cuando estaba saliendo del aeropuerto de Charlotte y buscando un taxi. La mitad del personal, incluido el socio principal, quien se suponía iba a entrevistarme; se había intoxicado por comer un almuerzo en mal estado el día anterior. La recepcionista sonaba muy apenada por haber tardado tanto en avisarme y, aunque estaba molesto, podía imaginarme el caos en que debía estar sumida esa oficina bajo aquellas circunstancias. Traté de ser amable al aceptar sus disculpas, y ella prometió llamarme de nuevo y reprogramar la entrevista para la siguiente semana.

Hojeé las tiendas del aeropuerto y leí un libro que me llamó la atención mientras esperaba un vuelo que me regresaría a casa después de las ocho de la noche. Sabiendo que Jasper tenía de visita a Alice y a otra pareja durante este fin de semana, fui a cenar con papá y mamá para no sentirme incómodo con Jasper y sus invitados. Si la otra amiga hubiera venido con ellos tal vez hubiera sido menos incómodo. O tal vez más incómodo. ¿Quién sabe?

Así que llegué a casa casi a medianoche. Vi a nuestro vecino, Jake, tratando de dormir en su carro compacto en la entrada su cualquier-cosa-menos-compacto edificio. Golpeé su ventanilla y él me contó la historia de cómo se quedó fuera del apartamento y sin llaves. Yo me reí y le dije que podía entrar conmigo y quedarse a dormir en nuestro sofá por esa noche. Él estuvo muy agradecido y ni siquiera pretendió rechazar la oferta por sutileza.

Antes de irme a mi cuarto le arrojé a Jake una manta y una almohada y le avisé que se sintiera como en su casa. Entonces vi que la puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada. En seguida me di cuenta de que alguien debía estar durmiendo allí, pero ¿en dónde podría dormir en esta casa que de pronto estaba llena de gente? Si alguna de las parejas había peleado y alguien había decidido dormir en mi cuarto tal vez incluso podría intentar convencerlos para que se reconciliaran.

Si la otra amiga, Bella algo, finalmente había decidido venir… bueno, me tendría que hacer espacio en la cama. Yo estaba realmente agotado, y de todos modos no era como si fuese a saltar sobre una extraña sólo porque estuviera en mi cama. Nunca estuve así de desesperado por compañía femenina.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta la escuché llamar. Sonaba un poco irritada, pero completamente despierta. Eso me tomó por sorpresa, y me avergoncé de mí mismo por chillar como un niñito asustado. Bajé la voz un par de octavas y murmuré algunas tonterías, como quién era y qué estaba haciendo ahí. Ella dijo que podía encender la luz así que lo hice, y casi me desmayo ante la vista de lo que tenía enfrente.

En ese instante mi día se volvió un paraíso.

Mi compañera de cama podía pasar por una Playmate **(N/T: Modelo de Playboy)** excepto por el hecho de que no había nada planeado o artificial en su pose, sexy como el demonio. Estaba sentada en mi cama, apoyada en una mano, y llevaba puesta una suave camisa azul gigantesca desabrochada casi hasta el ombligo, que apenas cubría las partes que realmente deseaba ver. Tenía el cabello revuelto y las ondas caían sueltas alrededor de su dulce rostro de labios carnosos y sensuales ojos cafés. Se veía como si acabara de tener una profunda y muy satisfaciente sesión de sexo.

Incluso en aquella bruma de lujuria me di cuenta de que ella no estaba consciente de que su camisa estaba tan abierta y que no estaba haciendo esa cosa con los ojos a propósito, sólo estaba entrecerrándolos ante la luz. Aunque eso no cambiaba nada en la forma en que se veía.

Ella ofreció dejarme mi cuarto y dormir en el sofá mientras hacía a un lado las sábanas y deslizaba sus largas y bien torneadas piernas por un lado de la cama. Su camisola se movió un poco hacia arriba a sus caderas y me dio un breve vistazo de unas bragas color rojo brillante que casi me cortan el flujo de sangre al cerebro. Tuve que luchar para retomar el control de mis facultades antes de contestar.

Le expliqué que sabía quién era ella, que no esperaba encontrarla aquí y que Jake estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Traté de mantener un tono de voz indiferente mientras hablaba. Todo el tiempo estuve peleando por borrar las imágenes mentales de lo que me hubiese gustado estar haciendo con Bella en vez de estar balbuceando como un imbécil.

"No te preocupes. Si no te importa, podemos dormir los dos aquí. Es una cama grande, y estoy demasiado cansado como para intentar seducirte." Mentira, mentira, _¡maldito mentiroso!_ Pero podía controlarme. No soy un animal, después de todo.

Ella repentinamente se echó a reír y ese sonido dulce y melodioso fue directamente a mi ya estimulada ingle. "Qué, si no estuvieras muy cansado, ¿no sería seguro para mí dormir aquí?"

Simulé pensarlo por un instante, pero finalmente le aseguré a modo de broma que podría controlarme.

Ella asintió y yo me dirigí al baño para tener una severa conversación conmigo mismo y especialmente con mi dura erección sobre cuál era el comportamiento apropiado e inapropiado con un inesperado pero muy bienvenido huésped – y compañero platónico de cama.

Había desenterrado de mi armario unos pantalones de pijama que sólo utilizaba cuando teníamos invitados en la casa. Me los puse, junto con mi camiseta de dormir. Tenía el presentimiento de que Bella no estaría muy cómoda con mis costumbres a la hora de dormir; aunque tampoco creía que fuera a estar muy contenta de despertar en un charco de sudor. Tiendo a ser muy caluroso durante la noche. Pero esta vez lo único que podía hacer era esperar lo mejor.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Juro por todo lo que amo en este mundo que estaba teniendo un sueño increíblemente erótico en el que tomaba a Bella por detrás. La Bella de mi sueño echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía cuando entraba en ella, pero algo en aquel sonido me devolvió a la realidad con un jadeo, ¡y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba aprovechándome de esta hermosa e inocente desconocida! Y peor aún ¡me había desnudado para hacerlo!

Pero… pero ella no estaba protestando. Ella estaba frotando su pequeño pero firme trasero sobre mí y ¡gimiendo! ¡Por Jesucristo y los doce apóstoles! Tal vez ella había tenido por mí el mismo tipo de reacción que mi cuerpo tenía por ella. Probé mi teoría oh-tan-sutilmente tirando de su camisa de dormir con una mano y sujetando con la otra sus preciosas tetas, jugueteando con sus duros pezones. Ella arqueó la espalda buscando la presión de mi mano y yo jodidamente _gruñí_ cuando rompió el contacto con mi miembro para presionarse otra vez contra mí automáticamente. ¡Sí! ¡Ella me deseaba también!

La volteé completamente sobre la cama para poder besarla apropiadamente, o debería decir inapropiadamente, y prestar más atención a sus apretados y atrayentes pequeños pezones. Ella me devolvió el beso con una intensidad que casi me marea. Se retorció y gimió y dejó escapar un suspiro, y de repente algo sobre ese suspiro con tono de ensueño me hizo preguntarme: ¿estará _dormida_? ¿Sabe que soy yo haciéndole estas cosas o estará soñando con su ex? Jasper me contó lo que Alice le había contado a él acerca de la reciente ruptura de Bella. Había sido una fea experiencia. Mierda. Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba despierta.

La llamé por su nombre, mi voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo de retener el deseo. "¿Esto es…? Y-Yo, lo siento, lamento haber empezado esto. Estaba dormido, lo juro, y luego…" Sonaba como un niño de tres años que acababa de robarse algo.

Ella inmediatamente se tensó pero no dijo y nada, y yo esperé por unos instantes, volviéndome cada vez más loco ante su silencio. Rezaba porque dijera que estaba completamente despierta y que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Pero a la pálida luz que se colaba por la ventana podía ver su rostro herido y conmocionado.

"¿Bella? Por favor, di algo," rogué.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta traté de liberarla, pero ella se aferró a mí por un momento antes de soltarse y empujarme a un lado por el pecho. ¿Qué fue eso?

"Lo siento. Pensé… pensé que me deseabas. Yo no soy así. Perdóname," se las arregló para decir, dejándome completamente estupefacto. ¿Por qué tenía que perdonarla yo a ella?

Traté de decirle que por supuesto que la deseaba. Fue entonces cuando hice lo peor que pude haber hecho, apretar mi erección contra sus caderas para demostrarle lo encendido que me había puesto por su culpa. Ella retrocedió, por supuesto.

El destino se torció otra vez, desviándome bruscamente hacia un infierno de día.

"Lo que veo es que quieres sexo. Pero no me gusta el sexo casual y espontáneo."

Me moví lo más lejos que pude en la cama para darle algo de espacio. Su respuesta tranquila y derrotada me hizo temblar. Debería haberme golpeado. Odié haberla hecho sentir de esa forma. De veras que ella no me parece una zorra o una facilona. Creía que había alguna especie de fuerte atracción o algún tipo de conexión entre nosotros; que las circunstancias eran un poco bizarras y que tal vez nos estábamos moviendo muy rápido, pero aún así era algo bueno. Al menos parecía prometer algo increíblemente bueno.

Pero yo voy y trato de cogérmela mientras duerme y la hago sentir como una puta. Lo arruiné. Lo que había, sea lo que sea, lo he arruinado.

"Es por eso que me estaba disculpando. Entiendo tu punto," traté de explicar. Me salí de la cama para vestirme y darle la camisa de dormir que apenas acababa de quitarle. Miré a otra parte mientras se la ponía, no queriendo ver como ese cuerpo hermoso desaparecía de mi vista para siempre. Al menos tendría que tratar de quedar en buenos términos con ella, por el bien de Jasper.

"Bella, lo siento… me da mucho calor en las noches y siempre me quito mi pijama inconscientemente mientras duermo. En realidad casi nunca uso pijama. Estaba soñando, y supongo que cuando mi cuerpo encontró el tuyo… Yo no quería… No sé qué decir. De veras lo siento."

Ella me sorprendió otra vez riéndose repentinamente y diciendo que entendía cómo había sucedido y que debíamos simplemente olvidarlo. "Creo que estuve bastante inconsciente yo también."

Dijo que iba leer un libro mientras tomaba un baño caliente y se salió de la cama. Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta le pedí que se quedara, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió vagamente en mi dirección sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

"Está bien, Edward, de verdad. Olvidémoslo. Duerme un poco."

Oí el agua de la tina correr y mi imaginación voló hacia una imagen de Bella desnuda, tibia y mojada… y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi erección, ahora dura como roca, sabiendo que no podría dormir a menos que encontrara algún tipo de liberación, aunque fuera muy poco satisfactoria. Sí, soy patético. Ya lo sé.

* * *

¡Tonta, tonta Bella! No tiene idea de lo que se pierde...

¡Hola a todas! Estoy muy contenta con los resultados que tuvo el primer capítulo de esta -en mi opinión- maravillosa historia.

Gracias por sus adorables 26 reviews y 35 favs!! Vamos por más en este segundo capítulo, ¿eh?

Capítulo dedicado a **BiankisMasen**, porque soy su "Chica Review" y me consiente :P


	3. Back the Truck Up

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y tiene tanta debilidad por esta historia como yo. Ya verán por qué ;)

* * *

Capítulo Tres  
Back the Truck Up

**E POV**

Bella no volvió a mi cuarto esa noche. No esperaba que lo hiciera. Yo me quedé acostado pero despierto durante más de una hora después de que ella abriera el agua de la ducha. Cada tanto le oía abrir el grifo otra vez, pero ella nunca salió. Finalmente me quedé dormido, revolviéndome una y otra vez en la cama. Cada vez que me desperté durante esa noche, debatí conmigo mismo acerca de ir a verla, pero como no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir teniéndola enfrente preferí quedarme acostado. Eran casi las siete cuando me desperté completamente y salí de mi cuarto dando tumbos, decidido a arreglar las cosas.

En el salón vi una manta y una almohada sobre uno de los grandes sillones. Resultaba obvio que Bella se había acurrucado allí para dormir. Pero incluso con lo pequeña que era, dormir ahí tantas horas no debe haber sido confortable.

Escuché voces en la cocina y repentinamente recordé a Jake. El sofá había sido ocupado también. Me precipité en línea recta a la cocina y me detuve en la puerta.

Jake estaba de pie frente a la mesada revolviendo huevos sobre una hornalla. Bella estaba mirándolo de cerca y sonriendo alegremente. Estaba sentada sobre una de sus piernas, la otra colgando tentadoramente a un lado del taburete. Una de sus manos sostenía su barbilla y la otra estaba extendida sobre la encimera de granito. Ambos estaban hablando y riéndose como viejos amigos… o quizá como amigos recientes, pero con posibilidades de hacerse más cercanos. Por primera vez desde que conocí a Jake, tres años atrás, odié su excesivo tamaño, su buen parecido, su encanto con las mujeres y que (tal vez) tomara esteroides. ¿Qué diablos me había poseído al invitarlo a pasar la noche aquí? Habría estado perfectamente durmiendo en su carro.

Entré en la cocina y me aclaré la garganta. Bella se irguió al instante, inconscientemente pasando las manos por encima de su camisa de dormir para asegurarse de que todo estaba cubierto. Puso una sonrisa forzada y dijo buenos días.

Jake me esbozó una gran sonrisa genuina, alzando las cejas. Bella no lo hubiera captado, pero con ese gesto él me estaba preguntando si se estaba sobrepasando y al mismo tiempo diciéndome que estaba atraído por ella. En ese instante quise darle la señal de retirada, consistente en tocar a Bella de alguna manera casual, marcando mi territorio; pero me imaginé que tocar a Bella de cualquier forma iba a ser una mala idea para mi plan de intentar arreglar lo que pasó.

Así que pasé por detrás de Jake para tomar el jugo de naranja del refrigerador, sabiendo que él interpretaría la distancia que estaba poniendo entre Bella y yo como que no había ninguna conexión entre nosotros. Bien, déjale creer lo que quiera y lanzar su mejor disparo. Yo haré lo mismo. Además, ella volvería a casa el lunes, al otro lado del país.

"Buenas," dije con naturalidad. "Así que Jake, ¿ya está Leah en casa para dejarte entrar? ¿Cuántas veces van que ella tiene que abrirte la puerta porque tú perdiste tus llaves?"

Leah es la compañera de cuarto de Jake y yo sé que no hay nada romántico entre ellos, pero parecía un desperdicio no aprovecharme de ello para plantar una pequeña duda en la cabeza de Bella.

Jake frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros, regresando su sonrisa boba. "Aw, tú sabes, ella se fue a visitar a su novio. ¿Quién puede saber cuándo volverá? Yo no soy su guardián."

_Buena jugada_, admití mentalmente.

Una voz clara y melódica habló desde el pasillo. "¡Buenos días, Bella y amigos!" Una hermosa y pequeña morena vestida en una bata de seda roja y zapatillas nos dirigió una sonrisa a mí y a Jake y luego se fijó en Bella con una ceja arqueada.

Bella esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que por un instante me robó el aliento. Tenía que hacer algo pronto para que me sonriera a mí de esa forma, con total confianza y felicidad.

"Buen día Alice. Este es el compañero de cuarto de Jasper, Edward Cullen," me presentó Bella.

"Gusto en conocerte, Alice. Jasper me ha hablado mucho de ti," dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me evaluó por un momento y echó una rápida mirada a Bella, que se estaba mirando las manos en su regazo. Luego sonrió. "Gusto en conocerte también, Edward."

"Y este es su vecino, Jacob…" Bella señaló a Jake, que hizo un breve gesto de dolor.

"Black," agregó él. "Jake Black."

"Oh, lo siento. Jake," se corrigió Bella.

¿Es mezquino que me hiciera feliz el hecho de que Bella dijera mal el nombre de Jake y no recordara su apellido? Pues no me importa. Me hizo feliz. Ella no había tenido problemas con mi apellido.

"Hola Jake," Alice saludó a Jake con la mano y luego volvió a mirar a Bella, buscando explicaciones. Bella pareció escuchar sus preguntas con telepatía.

"Um, Jake se quedó encerrado fuera de su apartamento anoche, así que Edward lo invitó a pasar la noche aquí en el sofá," dijo rápidamente, y luego se detuvo.

"¿Y dónde durmió Edward?" Preguntó Alice.

"Um… en su cuarto," contestó ella de manera evasiva.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta cuando una de las más hermosas parejas que he visto entró a la cocina. En nombre de Dios, ¿dónde encontró Jasper a Alice y a sus amigos? ¿En una conferencia de perfección genética?

El chico me dirigió una gran sonrisa amistosa y una inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento y luego hizo lo mismo con Jake. La mujer rubia que colgaba de su brazo se tomó su tiempo evaluándonos a los dos antes de ofrecer una ligera sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días a todos!" Tronó él.

Alice, que había estado de espaldas a la puerta, dio un gritito de sorpresa. "¡Emmett! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que no hagas eso!"

"¡Buenas!" Se rió Bella. "Vengan, vamos a presentarnos todos. Este es mi hermano, Emmett Swan, y su novia, mi amiga Rosalie Hale. Emmett, Rosalie, estos son el compañero de cuarto de Jasper, Edward Cullen, y su vecino, Jake Black."

Después de las presentaciones Jake preparó unos cuantos huevos más y yo me puse a hacer unas tostadas con tocino y sémola de maíz**. **Para el momento en que Jasper se nos unió en la cocina, fresco después de darse una ducha, todo el mundo estaba atrincherado en la mesa de la cocina, donde habíamos preparado un gran desayuno.

Durante un momento repentino de silencio en la conversación, Alice lanzó una granada.

"Así que, Bella. Si Jacob durmió en el sofá y Edward durmió en su cuarto, ¿dónde dormiste tú?"

El silencio que se formó fue tan profundo como el rubor que inundó el rostro y el cuello de Bella. Yo eché una mirada tentativa a Emmett y deseé no haberlo hecho. Él me devolvía la mirada con recelo.

"¿De verdad nos importa?" Habló Rosalie a nadie en particular, moviendo el tenedor en el aire. "Bella podría haber dormido sobre Edward con el torso desnudo y nada hubiera sucedido. Conoces a Bella."

Pensé que sería imposible que Bella se pusiera más roja, pero me equivoqué. Y sin embargo Emmett se relajó y Alice sonrió, mostrándose de acuerdo con Rosalie y diciendo que sólo la había provocado para ver su reacción. Aquello me puso a reflexionar: no pensaba en Bella como una persona promiscua; pero teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió, o lo que casi ocurrió entre nosotros anoche, tampoco me la imaginaba como una mojigata. ¿Tal vez aquello tuvo que ver con su reciente ruptura?

"Dormí en el sillón de la sala," reconoció en voz baja sin levantar la vista de su plato.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios, hijo? Le voy a contar a tu mamá acerca de tu falta de modales," Jasper me fulminó con la mirada, bromeando sólo en parte.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decidir si debía defenderme o no, Bella saltó en su asiento, su timidez aparentemente olvidada. "¡No! Edward se portó bien conmigo. De todas maneras yo estaba teniendo problemas para dormir y quise tomar una larga ducha, así que tenía mucho más sentido que él durmiera en su cama."

Le sonreí, agradecido. No me importaba mucho lo que pensara Jasper, pero que Bella quisiera protegerme me hizo ridículamente feliz. Ella me sonrió brevemente de vuelta y luego miró rápidamente hacia otra parte.

"Bueno, ha sido divertido, pero pienso que Leah ya debe estar en casa así que será mejor que me vaya," Jake se puso de pie, marcando el fin de la pequeña fiesta de desayuno improvisada.

Jasper se puso a hacer planes para el resto del día con Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, pero Jake le hizo señas a Bella para que lo siguiera hasta la puerta. Me estaba muriendo por seguirlos, pero me quedé en mi sitio. Caché a Alice observando cómo Bella salía de la habitación con Jake y de pronto sus grandes ojos brillantes estaban en los míos, con demasiada precisión para mi gusto.

"¿Alice? ¿Te gustaría pasar todo el día en la playa? Podemos coger la lancha y tal vez planear una barbacoa para esta noche." Jasper se veía tan ansioso por tener su aprobación que no pude evitar sonreír.

"Suena genial, Jazz. Pero ¿qué tal si mejor pasamos todo el día en la playa y luego vamos a bailar por la noche? Mañana podríamos ir a ese enorme centro comercial que hay aquí y luego tener la barbacoa en la playa," sugirió Alice con una sonrisa. Ella podría haberle sugerido ir a ver la C-Span en la lavandería y Jasper hubiera accedido voluntariamente. Afortunadamente, todos pensaron que era una buena idea. **(N/T: C-Span, abreviación de Cable-Satellite Public Affairs Network, es un canal de televisión por cable de los Estados Unidos donde se transmite durante todo el día los procedimientos de gobierno y demás cuestiones políticas)**

"¿Te apuntas, Edward?" Preguntó Jasper. "Y por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tu entrevista?"

"Es una larga historia que tiene que ver con comida en mal estado. Pospusieron mi entrevista para la próxima semana. Pero estaría bien salir con ustedes, si no les molesta," me encogí de hombros.

Bella volvió a entrar en la cocina en ese momento, parecía un poco estresada. ¿Es que acaso no quería que yo saliera con ellos? ¿Sería demasiado incómodo para ella tenerme cerca?

"¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Vendrás con nosotros a la playa durante el día y a bailar por la noche?" Le preguntó Emmett a su hermana.

Lo que sea que le hubiera molestado antes se esfumó en un segundo cuando sonrió con entusiasmo. "Suena genial, pero um, Jake se ofreció a mostrarme la ciudad esta mañana."

Su anuncio fue recibido por un silencio que se me hizo un poco largo, y por alguna razón dos personas –Alice y Jasper—miraron en mi dirección. Rosalie y Emmett miraban fijamente a Bella.

"Tú ni siquiera conoces a ese chico, Bella. ¿De dónde demonios salió?" Demandó Emmett.

Bella rodó sus ojos. "De la puerta de al lado, Emmett. No empieces."

"Jake es un viejo amigo, Emmett, no te preocupes," aseguró Jasper. "Lo conocemos desde ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años?" Me miró, esperando que lo confirmara.

Yo me encogí de hombros. "Más o menos."

Jasper me sonrió satisfecho y yo supe que había sido descubierto. Él comprendió que mi reticencia a hablar bien de Jake sólo podía significar que no me gustaba la idea de Bella saliendo con él. Y que eso sólo podía significar que _yo_ estaba interesado en Bella también.

"Bueno, eso es genial Bella. En ese caso podrías encontrarte con nosotros en la playa hoy por la tarde," sugirió Alice casualmente.

"Claro. Quiero absorber tanto sol como me sea posible antes de volver a casa, a la lluvia y los días nublados," contestó ella. Obviamente, estaba feliz de cambiar de tema.

"Diablos, es igual de húmedo aquí," objetó Emmett. "La única diferencia es que el agua está en el aire en vez de caer sobre ti. De las dos formas acabas mojado."

Por supuesto, ese comentario desató toda una discusión sobre climas y diferencias culturales. Yo nunca había visitado el estado de Washington, mucho menos Seattle. Todo lo que sabía es que mi ídolo en el campo de la arquitectura, T. K. Francke, tenía su sede ahí. Y por supuesto, Seattle también era reconocido por el café, el Space Needle y la venta de pescado. **(N/T: Space Needle, traducido como "Aguja Espacial", es la torre más alta del Noroeste de los Estados)**

"Tú no tienes un acento tan fuerte como el de Jasper," señaló Bella cuando tocamos el tema de nuestro acento sureño.

Yo miré a Jasper y ambos nos echamos a reír. "Jasper es un artista, un muy conocido artista _Sureño_. A él le conviene usar el acento y las palabras sureñas. Yo, en cambio, soy arquitecto, por lo que me las he arreglado para quitarme el acento y que la gente me tome en serio sin importar dónde esté trabajando."

"Sólo escúchalo cuando está borracho o cuando está realmente cansado. Ahí es cuando su lado sureño sale a la luz," aseguró Jasper a Bella, quien por alguna razón volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente.

"Bueno," dijo, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. "Tengo que prepararme para salir. ¿Está bien si tomo una ducha primero en el baño principal?"

"¿Tomaste un baño de dos horas anoche y ahora necesitas una ducha? ¿Qué tan sucia estás?" Quise tragarme las palabras tan pronto como salieron de mi boca.

Bella me miraba con la boca abierta como si hubiera golpeado a su abuelita, lo que alertó a los demás de que algo estaba ocurriendo y pronto todos los ojos estuvieron puestos en nosotros dos.

"Hey, todos ustedes van a tener que perdonar a mi amigo aquí," dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras remarcando su acento sureño, en gran medida tratando de desviar la atención. "Parece que hoy se olvidó de sus modales. Bella, ve a la ducha, tú sabes dónde está. Alice puede usar el baño de mi habitación y Rosalie puede bañarse después de Bella. Luego los hombres tomaremos una rápida ducha antes de salir. ¿Está bien?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto las mujeres salieron de la cocina, dejándome a mí y a Jasper con el hermano mayor de Bella, Emmett, quien me estaba mirando con recelo otra vez.

* * *

**¡Cierra la bocota, Edward! **

Eh, sí... ¡hola chicas!

A medida que pasen los capítulos verán cómo me compenetro más y más con esta historia... me gusta demasiado.

Y estoy como loca con sus casi sesenta reviews... ¡**Gracias **a todas! Me encanta que les guste esta historia, porque de verdad yo disfruto mucho traduciéndola.

Ahora... ¿qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo...? ¿Avanzarán Edward y Bella, o será Jacob quien se lleve el premio?


	4. A Deity at the Beach

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

Mi beta me ayudó muchísimo en este capítulo lleno de guiños y expresiones sureñas. Gracias Aki Harada... eh, digo **Sowelu**!

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro  
A Deity at the Beach

**B POV**

Hice mi camino cuidadosamente sobre la arena, con las sandalias torciéndose bajo mis pies. Me detuve para quitármelas y llevarlas en la mano el resto del camino, pero al instante me di cuenta de que la áspera arena estaba llena de pequeños caracoles y trozos de conchas marinas que lastimaban las plantas de mis pies. Y estaba caliente.

Estaba saltando de puntitas tratando de volver a ponerme las sandalias cuando vi a Edward caminando hacia mí en un par de shorts a rayas blancas y anaranjadas. Debería ser ilegal ir por la vida mostrándose tan perfecto. Tenía un ligero bronceado en todo el cuerpo que parecía resaltar su increíblemente sexy cabello castaño rojizo, que además parecía destellar reflejos dorados bajo el sol. La sonrisa torcida de muchachito que tenía en la cara contrastaba perfectamente con su figura delgada, varonil y musculosa.

"Contrólate," murmuré para mí misma. "Este es el tipo de pensamiento que te deja humillada y cachonda en medio de la noche. Es sólo un chico que vive a 2,415 millas de casa." Había buscado la distancia exacta esa misma mañana en mi laptop.

"¿Cómo es que caminas sobre la arena sin gritar?" Grité por sobre el sonido de las olas contra la costa.

Él esperó hasta estar frente a mí para contestar. "Las plantas de mis pies son como cuero." Esbozó una enorme sonrisa. "Producto de muchos años de correr por los alrededores de esta isla con los pies descalzos. Súbete." Se giró y se agachó frente a mí, ofreciéndome ir a caballito.

Ni siquiera lo dudé. Estaba demasiado desesperada por quitar mis chamuscados pies de la arena. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me levantó, enganchando sus brazos detrás de mis rodillas. Olía a sol y agua salada, bloqueador solar de coco y a sudor. Descansé mi cabeza contra la suya sin pensarlo y él se rió feliz. Me permití reír junto con él y luego suspiré, perdida en los sonidos del océano, las voces inconexas, los fragmentos de música que parecían traer las olas y un avión zumbando sobre nuestras cabezas en el cielo, de un azul imposiblemente brillante. Este lugar podía ser costoso, estar lleno de gente y tener un clima caliente como el mismísimo infierno, pero también podía ser un paraíso.

"Hey, ¿qué te has traído, hijo?" Escuché a Jasper llamar. "Ya sabes que la junta de turismo pide que no te lleves más que tus recuerdos."

"Ellos también piden amablemente que no deje nada a mi paso, así que no podía dejarla ahí ¿o sí?" Contestó Edward mientras me dejaba de pie sobre una enorme toalla de playa.

Alice y Rosalie estaban estiradas boca abajo en un par de sillas reclinables. Había seis sillas en total, cuatro estaban bajo la sombra de dos enormes sombrillas de un brillante color azul. Alice y Rose habían empujado sus sillas bajo el sol en un intento de mejorar su inteligible bronceado.

"Ustedes se van a quemar," les dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo bajo el sol," le aseguró Alice. "Pero no podemos volver a Seattle sin un poco de color."

"Bueno, espero que por 'color' estés queriendo decir 'rojo'," bromeó Jasper. "En serio, cariño, el sol es mucho más fuerte aquí abajo. Se van a dañar la piel si no tienen cuidado."

"Esa es la cosa más tonta que he oído en mi vida, Jazz. El sol de aquí es igual que el sol de casa. La diferencia es que ustedes lo ven más a menudo," se rió Alice.

Lo que sea que Jasper fuera a responder fue interrumpido por la risa explosiva de Edward. "¿Jazz? ¿Él te deja llamarlo Jazz? ¿Qué hay de Jazzy? ¡Por favor dime que también te deja llamarlo Jazzy, Alice!"

"¡Cierra la maldita boca, _Eddie_!" Gruñó Jasper, aunque había un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

"Alice, deberías saber que Jasper nunca le permitió a nadie llamarlo Jazz… parece que tú si lo tienes co—" Jasper saltó de su silla reclinable y tacleó a Edward, arrojándolo de espaldas a la arena, donde los dos procedieron a golpearse el uno al otro, riéndose y arrojando arena aquí y allá.

Rosalie finalmente se irguió para mirarlos por un momento y luego sacudir la cabeza. "Crucé todo el país para encontrarme con dos Emmetts sureños y quemados," sentenció antes de recostarse de nuevo.

"¿Y dónde está Emmett?" Pregunté, ignorando a Edward y a Jasper. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no meterme en una pelea entre dos chicos, incluso si los 'chicos' eran técnicamente dos hombres adultos. A ellos les gustaba hacer esas cosas, o al menos necesitaban hacerlas de vez en cuando, así que nunca sentí la necesidad de correr alrededor chillando y gritando como una idiota, tratando de detenerlos.

"No ha salido del agua desde que llegamos," respondió Rosalie sin levantar la cabeza.

Si el bronceado de Rosalie y Alice era inteligible, el mío era inexistente; así que me senté en una de las sillas reclinables bajo la sombra y saqué de mi bolso el bloqueador solar factor 45. Me saqué la musculosa azul y los shorts blancos para quedar sólo en mi bikini azul pálido. Temía parecer una albina en medio de un lugar tan lleno de gente bronceada, pero ese bikini le hacía algo a mi figura que siempre me hacía sentir sexy. Hacía cuatro años que lo tenía y no lo iba a tirar hasta que se desintegrara en la lavadora.

Mientras me aplicaba el bloqueador solar escaneé la superficie del agua en busca de Emmett. Cuando finalmente lo encontré, me sorprendí de cuán profundo había llegado nadando, más allá de las olas más altas, pero con el agua apenas rozando su cadera. Mientras lo observaba, él se zambulló en el agua y nadó aún más profundo.

"Así que, ¿la pasaste bien esta mañana?" Preguntó Edward casualmente, estirándose en una silla junto a la mía.

"Seguro. Estuvo bien conocer algo más de esta isla," dije. Entre la sombra y mis anteojos de sol, apenas podía verlo. Francamente, eso hacía mucho más fácil para mí el hablarle con naturalidad.

"Déjame adivinar: Jake te llevó al Harbour Town, al Blackwater, y luego te llevó a almorzar a la Parrilla Sunset."

"Huh. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Lleva a todas las chicas a esos lugares?" Pregunté.

"No, no quise decir eso. Su abuelo diseñó el campo del Harbour Town y él está muy orgulloso de eso. Es interesante, de verdad. Ellos juegan en el Heri—"

"¡Oh, basta! Lo siento. Échame a patadas de la isla si es necesario, pero de verdad no quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre el Heritage Classic o el Tour PGA, ¡ni nada que esté relacionado al deporte más aburrido de este planeta!" Grité. Me sonrojé profundamente de manera casi instantánea, pero no me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Había pasado toda una miserable hora bajo el caluroso sol, paseando alrededor de ese maldito campo de golf y escuchando a Jake parlotear todo el tiempo sobre esa mierda. No iba a soportarlo ni un minuto más.

Edward sólo se rió y alzó ambas manos en disculpa. "Lo siento. No más charla sobre golf… aunque creo que deberías dejar que te enseñe a jugar algún día. Es…" Dejó de hablar y sonrió cuando vio la mueca en mi rostro. Al menos él era bueno leyendo las expresiones faciales de otros y sabía cuándo detenerse. Todo lo contrario de Jake.

"Bueno, y ¿cómo supiste que me iba a llevar al Blackwater y a la Parrilla Sunset?" Pregunté.

"Él y su socio, Seth Clearwater, abrieron el club Blackwater hace ocho meses y Jake prácticamente vive allí. Ahí es donde iremos esta noche si es que todavía tienen ganas de ir a bailar. La hermana de Seth, Leah, es la compañera de cuarto de Jake y es además la directora general de la Parrilla Sunset."

"Ah. Así que en realidad él me mostró _su_ parte de la isla Hilton Head, ¿no?" Pregunté. Me sentí mal de no haberlo disfrutado más, pero creo que lo disimulé bastante bien.

Esa mañana, cuando Jake me había pedido que lo acompañara hasta la puerta del apartamento de Jasper, caminé por el pasillo barajando excusas en mi mente con las que declinar gentilmente si me invitaba a salir. Creía tener una vaga idea de lo que él tenía en mente; y no quería salir con él. Como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente tensas entre Edward y yo, entre las bromas de Alice, y todo el grupo ahí presente… No, gracias. Jake era sólo una complicación para mí.

Pero luego, él me preguntó si podía mostrarme la isla durante la mañana antes de irse a trabajar y yo simplemente no pude negarme ante esa expresión dulce de cachorrito en su rostro. Además, no era una _cita_, no íbamos a cenar o a un club. Sólo íbamos a dar un breve paseo alrededor de la ciudad, no más.

Cuando volví a la cocina, mis planes con Jake no fueron recibidos muy bien. Todo el mundo me miró fijamente durante un momento, y luego Emmett jugó la carta del hermano mayor y Alice trató de suavizar las cosas. Lo más interesante fue la expresión decepcionada en la cara de Edward. Yo me sentía de la misma manera.

Estaba horriblemente avergonzada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su cama y lo cierto es que no estaba lista para mantener otra relación, no al menos tan pronto después de mi ruptura con Sam. Y sin embargo me sentía atraída por Edward. El sentimiento era el mismo aún bajo la brillante luz de la mañana y sin siquiera tocarnos. No quería perder mi tiempo con él, especialmente pudiendo estar en la playa… Después de todo, estaba de vacaciones, ¿cierto? ¿Qué daño podía hacer un poco de coqueteo? De hecho, aquello probablemente me ayudaría a remontar después de una ruptura. Y para el lunes en la noche estaría de vuelta en Seattle.

Así que decidí que haría el pequeño tour con Jake y luego me reuniría con los demás en la playa, y esa noche iría a bailar y simplemente me relajaría, disfrutaría la compañía de mis amigos y de un hombre hermoso que, en algún punto, también se sentía atraído por mí. No me importaba realmente cuán fuerte era esa atracción, si de todas maneras sólo sería por este fin de semana, sólo por diversión. Con ese plan en mente, me puse de pie y pregunté si estaba bien si tomaba una ducha primero.

"¿Tomaste un baño de dos horas anoche y ahora necesitas una ducha?" Espetó Edward. "¿Qué tan sucia estás?"

Sus palabras me trajeron una imagen mental de nosotros dos enroscados juntos, acalorados y sudorosos, sus manos en mis pechos, entre mis piernas, yo gimiendo y arqueándome hacia él, pidiendo más… Él sabía perfectamente qué tan sucia estaba. Mi rostro se incendió y en ese instante todos en la cocina se dieron cuenta de que algo había sucedido entre nosotros. Emmett me entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y luego se giró hacia Edward.

Emmett todavía estaba furioso por cómo habían terminado las cosas con Sam. Y además se sentía culpable, porque él fue el que nos presentó, hacía alrededor de un año. Emmett es un contratista general y Sam es un maestro carpintero que había hecho un montón de sub-contrataciones para él. Probablemente ya no lo haga. Nunca le he preguntado, y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa saberlo, pero dudo que Emmett pueda estar en un mismo cuarto con Sam sin querer arrancarle la cabeza.

En ese momento decidí que el lugar más seguro para estar era la ducha, así que salí corriendo en cuanto Jasper rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado en la cocina.

No tenía idea de si Emmett le había dicho algo a Edward esa mañana, y si lo había hecho, no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Si quisiera, le podría preguntar a Alice o a Rosalie después, en privado.

El rato que pasé con Jake estuvo bien. Fue divertido. Oh, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Fue largo.

Jake hizo su mejor esfuerzo por impresionarme y entretenerme. Encontró excusas para tocarme, quizá demasiadas excusas, y los lugares que me mostró de la isla estaban bien, pero no eran tan interesantes. Yo hubiera preferido explorar alguno de los pequeños arroyos, o la bahía, o algún bosque. Hacía calor en el campo de golf. En cambio, el restaurante estaba bastante bien. Era un sitio casual ubicado en un extremo del puerto, con una preciosa vista del mar. Jake me recomendó los camarones con sémola de maíz y tuve que agradecérselo, porque eran increíbles. Me vi tratando de adivinar los ingredientes para poder reproducirlo en casa. Pero cuando terminamos de almorzar, no pude evitar preguntarme cuándo me vería libre para volver con los demás.

No me malinterpreten, me gustaba Jake, al menos como amigo; pero tenía la impresión de que él no pretendía ser simplemente mi amigo. Además, la mayor parte de la mañana estuve preguntándome qué estarían haciendo mis amigos, qué estaba haciendo Edward. Jasper me había dicho que iban a ir a la Playa Coligny y me había explicado cómo llegar hasta allí, y hacia ahí me llevó Jake antes de irse a trabajar a la una en punto para preparar el club para esa noche.

"¿Bella? ¡Bella!" Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Perdón, ¿qué?" Me giré para verla junto a mi silla, de pie en toda su gloria con su sexy bikini rosado. Miré alrededor y vi a Jasper sentado a los pies de la silla de Edward, mirando a Alice con tal intensidad y tanta lujuria que casi me hizo sonrojar a mí.

"¿Podemos acercar un poco las sillas para que Rose y yo estemos a la sombra? Mi piel está empezando a ponerse rosada ¡y _no_ me voy a pelar!"

Yo me reí y me puse de pie para ayudarla a juntar las sillas bajo la sombra. Edward estaba revolviendo el interior de una enorme nevera llena de hielo, latas de gaseosa y agua mineral, y pasándole una a cada uno. Cuando me erguí otra vez para ver si todas las sillas estaban alineadas bajo las sombrillas, choqué con él, que acababa de cerrar la nevera y se había puesto de pie para darse vuelta. Estiró sus manos heladas para sostenerme y me atrapó por las caderas, provocándome un gemido por el frío y la sorpresa.

"¿Qué te había dicho, Cullen?" Gruñó Emmett, caminando hasta nosotros justo en ese instante. Edward se tensó y quitó sus manos de mi cuerpo de manera inmediata.

Yo me congelé, temiendo la posibilidad de ver una verdadera pelea en ese momento. ¿_Qué_ le había dicho Emmett a Edward?

"¡Cielos! ¡Voy a darme una rápida zambullida para refrescarme y tú ya tienes tus garras sobre mi hermana! ¡Caballerosidad sureña y un demonio!" Emmett sólo estaba bromeando. Su enorme rostro idiota rompió en una enorme sonrisa idiota y Edward le sonrió de vuelta. ¿_Qué demonios_ le había dicho Emmett a Edward esa mañana? ¿Y qué le había dicho Edward a Emmett?

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza mientras volvía a estirarme sobre mi silla reclinable. Alice y Rosalie me estaban sonriendo con idénticas sonrisas de gato Cheshire. **(N/T: Ya saben, el gato Cheshire. El de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.) **

"Eso no fue una rápida zambullida, Em," señaló Rosalie. "Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte."

"Y yo estaba esperando que lo hicieras, bebé. El agua es tranquila y tibia como una tina, y sé cuánto te gusta—"

"¡Basta!" Gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Emmett y Rosalie sólo se sonrieron lujuriosamente el uno al otro mientras Edward y Jasper rodaban de risa.

Toda la tarde se pasó de ese modo, entre el sol y el agua, la risa y las bromas y dormitar de a ratos a pesar del ruido. Edward y yo fuimos a nadar un rato, aunque en realidad fue más como dar una caminata dentro del agua salada, porque la arena parecía estar siempre al mismo nivel, incluso mar adentro.

"Vi que ustedes tienen unas cuantas tablas de surf en la pared del garaje, ¿no trajeron ninguna hoy?" Pregunté. Sólo estaba intentando entablar una conversación, aunque también estaba fantaseando con Edward sosteniéndose sobre una tabla, sus músculos expandiéndose y contrayéndose con gracia atlética mientras el sol hacía destellar sus…

"No se puede surfear mucho aquí," me explicó Edward con una sonrisa. "A menos que haya un huracán o algo así. Generalmente vamos a Florida para surfear de verdad. Aunque surfear aquí no es nada comparado con la costa oeste, o en América del Sur. A los quince mi familia y yo fuimos a Hawái de vacaciones, ahí están las mejores y más atemorizantes olas para surfear."

Levantó su pierna derecha y la flexionó bajo la luz del sol para mostrarme una cicatriz larga y profunda de lo que debió haber sido un corte realmente feo.

"Quedé atrapado en el borde de un arrecife y me desgarré la dijo que prácticamente caminé sobre el agua tratando de huir de ahí. Tenía terror de que la sangre pudiera atraer algún grupo de tiburones."

"¿Jasper estaba contigo?" Pregunté, admirando su cicatriz muy al estilo He-Man.

"Por supuesto. Crecimos juntos. Jasper estuvo conmigo en todos los grandes momentos estúpidos de mi vida," se rió.

Estaba pensando que podría quedarme allí todo el día cuando una aguaviva muerta pasó flotando junto a nosotros. Entonces decidí que ya había sido demasiado. Donde había aguavivas muertas, es inevitable que haya algunas vivas.

Cuando se hizo la hora de irnos, guardamos todas nuestras cosas y caminamos por la arena hacia las duchas del exterior para lavar la capa de arena que nos cubría a todos antes de subirnos a la camioneta todoterreno plateada de Jasper. El tráfico estaba excelente, especialmente en el atemorizante círculo de tráfico durante el cual Jasper condujo con una sola mano mientras yo rezaba y hacía negocios con Dios. Parecía imposible que tantos coches se mantuvieran sobre una isla de 12 millas de largo sin hundirse en el mar, pero finalmente llegamos a casa de Edward y Jasper sanos y salvos.

Estaba exhausta. No había hecho mucho más después de la caminata con Jake de esa mañana, pero el clima pesado y húmedo estaba acabando con mis fuerzas y lo único que estaba deseando era tomar una larga siesta antes de salir esa noche.

Pero, ¿dónde dormir?

"¡Oh Bella, cariño! Mírate, ¡eso te va a doler mañana!" Me dijo Jasper. Presionó la punta de su dedo en mi hombro y yo me quedé viendo cómo el lugar que tocó se ponía más blanco que el blanco y luego volvía a colorearse de un brillante rosa. Y dolió como si me hubiera tocado un cardenal.

"No debería haberte retenido tanto tiempo en el agua," se lamentó Edward, mirándome con verdadera pena. "Con el sol que se refleja en el agua y todo eso… Espero que no sea una insolación."

"Estoy bien chicos, en serio. Viví en Phoenix muchos años y soy blanca como un fantasma. He tenido quemaduras de sol antes." Rodé mis ojos ante tanto drama, pero noté que Rosalie también me miraba con una expresión preocupada.

"Sólo necesito una ducha y una siesta. Estaré bien," aseguré, aunque en realidad sí me sentía un poquito mal.

"Toma una ducha fría, Bella. Y luego puedes recostarte en mi habitación," ofreció Edward. "Y no te raspes o te afeites, o te va a quemar como fuego."

"Gracias Edward, pero en serio, estoy bien." _Qué mamá pollito eres, _pensé, pero secretamente me gustó su preocupación.

"Además, me hice la cera antes de venir aquí, así que no necesito afeitarme," agregué innecesariamente. En ese momento agradecí tener una quemadura de sol, porque ayudó a esconder el rubor. ¿Por qué demonios dejé escapar voluntariamente esa información tan personal? ¿Para asegurarle a Edward que no iba a encontrarse con unas piernas peludas si sentía ganas de seguir lo que habíamos empezado la noche anterior?

"Bien por ti, corazón," se rió él mientras yo volaba fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que estuve en el baño y empecé a quitarme la ropa me di cuenta de cuánto dolía incluso rozarme la piel con la tela. El agua fría de la ducha se sintió genial, pero estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza y para cuando salí estaba dando pasos tambaleantes e inestables.

Me enrosqué en una gran bata verde y abrí la puerta del baño dispuesta a correr hasta el cuarto de Edward, donde aún estaban mis cosas. Desde donde estaba podía oír varias voces, entre ellos a Edward y Emmett charlando en el comedor, así que atravesé el pasillo corriendo y cerré la puerta de un golpe tras de mí solo para encontrar a Alice esperándome en la cama de Edward. Estaba descansando con la espalda apoyada en sus almohadas mientras leía una revista, pero alzó la mirada para darme una de sus sonrisas suspicaces y mirarme con expresión de "te atrapé".

"Edward te trajo un Advil y un vaso de agua," dijo, señalando la mesa de luz. "Él es muy considerado, ¿no?" **(N/T: Advil es un analgésico)**

"Sip, lo es. Supongo que ese es un ejemplo de la famosa hospitalidad sureña," contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Me arrodillé frente a mi maleta para buscar algo ligero y fácil de poner y quitar para no herir mi ya adolorida piel. Escogí una musculosa de un rosa pálido y unos pantalones de yoga negros, y decidí no ponerme ropa interior ni sostén. Iba a cambiarme después de la siesta.

"¡Escúpelo, Bella!" Demandó Alice repentinamente. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche, que te tiene saltando como un gato escarmentado cada vez que él te mira?"

"¿Cómo un gato escarmentado?" Me reí. "¿Le copiaste esa expresión a Jasper?"

"¡Bell-la!" Me advirtió.

"Está bien, está bien, pero esto queda entre nosotras, ¿sí? No lo compartas con tu nuevo novio. Y tampoco con Rosalie, porque ella se lo dirá a Emmett y entonces sí que se desatará el infierno." Me senté en el borde de la cama.

Alice asintió con entusiasmo y pronto me encontré contándole todo lo que había pasado, aliviada de poder compartirlo con alguien. Cuando terminé de contarle mi increíblemente inapropiado comentario sobre la cera, Alice estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

"Oh Bella, lo siento mucho, ¡pero eso de verdad es muy divertido!" Dijo, batallando con la risa y perdiendo. Yo la ignoré, hojeando la revista que ella había dejado a un lado mientras esperaba a que dejara de reírse.

"¡Lo siento! En serio. Mira, si alguien merece que un Edward encendido y sudado la sorprenda en medio de la noche, esa eres tú, Bella. Sé que los últimos meses han sido una mierda para ti y que a pesar de todo tú te las arreglaste para salir adelante mejor de lo que nadie lo hubiera hecho. ¿No crees que tal vez estés lista para tener un poquito de diversión? Edward parece ser un chico fantástico."

"Todos se ven fantásticos al principio," dije, sorprendiéndome de mi propio resentimiento. "No, no. Ya lo sé. Edward de veras parece un gran tipo. Pero no puedo tener algo con él porque él es el compañero de cuarto de tu compañero de alma. De alguna manera u otra, lo veré de nuevo. Y no puedo tener una relación con él porque vive como a… todo un país de distancia."

"A ustedes los separa la misma distancia que me separa a mí de Jasper, y tú no pareces pensar que Jasper y yo seamos una mala pareja."

"No es lo mismo. Y yo no estoy lista para otra relación de todos modos, incluso aunque Edward quisiera tenerla. Y por cierto, no tengo razones para creer que él quiera eso."

"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver." Alice asintió astutamente, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

Me recosté en mi lado de la cama dándole la espalda a Alice, tratando de acomodarme sin rozar mi piel con nada.

Sentí a Alice acomodarse en el otro lado de la cama, aparentemente planeando tomar una siesta conmigo.

"¿Bella?" Me llamó con voz dulce.

"¿Qué, Alice?" Suspiré.

"Sólo… intenta abrir un poco tu corazón, ¿sí? No dejes que Sam te impida tener lo que podría ser algo realmente bueno. No importa si es temporal o no."

Después de un largo minuto de darle vueltas a sus palabras en mi cabeza, suspiré y cerré los ojos. "Lo intentaré, Alice."

* * *

**¿Decían que Edward es un bocazas? ¿Y qué hay de Bella, eh? ¡Ella también debería cerrar la bocota!**

El siguiente capítulo ya está traducido, pero aún me falta revisarlo y luego el beteo. Sowelu y yo vamos a estar ocupadas con los preparativos para el fin de año así que...

¡Les deseo a todas una excelente navidad y un muy próspero año nuevo! Volveré lo antes posible, lo prometo.

**¿Qué tal un pequeño incentivo? ¿Nos merecemos un review? ;)**


	5. ST37

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

Me ha llegado el rumor de que mi beta **Sowelu **se mudó bajo una roca... ¿por qué será?

* * *

**¡¡Importante!! **A partir de este capítulo y a lo largo de todo el fic verán que aparece una palabra sin traducir. La palabra es **Sugar** (azúcar) y no he querido traducirla porque pierde absolutamente todo el sentido si lo hago. Es una forma de llamar a otra persona, como decir "baby" o "bombón"… pero no es _exactamente_ _eso_. Solo tengan en cuenta la connotación que tiene... ¡ya van a ver!

Capítulo Cinco  
S.T.37

**E POV**

Alice me asusta de verdad. Clava esos enormes y brillantes ojos en mí y siento como si pudiera leerme de pies a cabeza, cada uno de mis pensamientos. Y es astuta. Ya llevo contadas una docena de veces en que nos ha manipulado a mí, a Jasper y a todos sus amigos desde que la conocí esta mañana.

No es que me esté quejando, porque, por alguna razón que desconozco y no me importa, parece estar de mi lado, ansiosa por ayudar a ganarme a Bella. Planeo quedarme con el buen lado de Alice, al menos todo lo que dure su aceptación.

Cuando Bella se despertó de la siesta sus quemaduras de sol habían empeorado y ella estaba sintiéndose realmente mal. No se sentía como para salir a bailar, pero insistió con que estaría bien quedándose sola en casa. Yo empecé a protestar, argumentando que no tenía problemas en quedarme para hacerle compañía, pero Alice pasó por delante de mí en su camino hacia el refrigerador de la cocina, donde todos estábamos congregados otra vez, y me siseó que cerrara la boca. Y yo no dije una palabra más, porque me lo había pedido una mujer mandona que casi todas las veces llevaba la razón.

"¿Quieres tener un tiempo a solas, Bella? ¿O te gustaría que alguien se quedara contigo?" Le preguntó Alice con aparente inocencia, aunque yo pude captar cómo sacudió la cabeza negativamente antes de que ella contestara.

"Honestamente, me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para mí misma," dijo Bella.

Así que el resto de nosotros nos vestimos para ir al Blackwater dejando a Bella sola en la casa. Yo me hubiera quedado con ella de no ser porque tenía la sensación de que Alice me estaba protegiendo de Emmett. Proponer quedarme a solas con su hermana probablemente hubiera despertado las sospechas que ella misma me había ayudado a calmar ese día.

Esa mañana, tan pronto como las mujeres salieron para ducharse y prepararse para salir, Emmett sacó sus garras.

"¿Quieres decirme por qué Bella se pone de seis tonos de rojo cada vez que le hablas?" Preguntó.

_No_, pensé. _Ciertamente, ¡no tengo intención de decirte por qué! _Y en voz alta dije, "Eh, yo…" Sip, brillante. Ya lo sé.

Alice entró a la cocina en ese momento y se sentó frente a la mesa con un mohín. "¡Rosalie saltó dentro de la ducha mientras yo estaba escogiendo mi ropa!" Espetó. "¿Qué pasa?" Paseó la mirada entre Emmett y yo y luego alzó ambas cejas a Jasper, quien sólo se encogió de hombros con aparente incomodidad.

"Eso es lo que yo quiero saber," dijo Emmett, todavía mirándome. "¿Por qué Bella actúa tan raro alrededor de este tipo?"

Alice se rió. "Oh Emmett, ¿por qué crees? ¡Él es hermoso!" Dijo, pero agregó rápidamente: "Ya deberías saber que ella se sentiría incómoda entre dos parejas y ella y Edward en esta casa. Así que, ¿por qué no lo empeoras jugando la carta del hermano mayor malvado e insinuando que hay algo entre ellos? ¡Ya sabes lo sensible que está ella en estos momentos!"

Emmett murmuró algo inteligible, pero dejó de mirarme fijamente y pareció sentirse mal de saltar a conclusiones equivocadas tan rápido. No viene al caso que sus conclusiones fueran correctas. "Lo siento, amigo. No sé qué tanto sabes tú acerca de Bella y su ex novio Sam…"

"Nada. Jasper me contó que ella rompió con alguien recientemente, pero ni siquiera sabía el nombre del tipo hasta recién. Bella y yo apenas nos hablamos el uno al otro." Aquello era cierto si no cuentas mi intento de explicación y disculpa por toquetearla mientras dormía la noche anterior.

"Sólo mantente con la línea del caballero sureño, ¿sí? No podría soportar ver cómo le hacen daño otra vez," dijo Emmett, levantándose para dejar la cocina.

Yo le agradecí a Alice resistiéndome la urgencia de rogar por información acerca del ex de Bella. Sentía como que eso tendría que contármelo la propia Bella, y sólo si lo deseaba, bueno, en algún momento.

Y eso nos trae de vuelta al Blackwater. Estaba sentado en la mesaque Jake había reservado para nosotros, bebiendo una cerveza y preguntándome qué estaría haciendo Bella. Jake parecía muy decepcionado cuando no vio a Bella con nosotros, así que tuve que explicarle que ella se quedó en casa por su quemadura de sol. A él nunca se le ocurrió que parte de eso era su culpa por llevarla de un lado a otro de ese maldito campo de golf durante toda la mañana. Simplemente volvió a la barra para ayudar con los tragos y se distrajo rápidamente con una rubia voluptuosa. Jake nunca tuvo un tipo de chica, a menos que 'sexo femenino' cuente como tipo.

Yo tuve un par de ofertas para bailar que rechacé muy amablemente. Y me encontré con una chica con la que había salido en la secundaria, ella estaba con sus amigas festejando la conclusión de su divorcio. Se pasó cinco minutos completos contándome lo estúpido que era su ex y los siguientes diez remarcando cuánto dinero tenía pensado 'tomar' de él. ¿Estaba ya lo suficientemente viejo como para tener ex novias zorras y divorciadas? Ese era un pensamiento deprimente para una persona de 27 años. Me alejé de ella tan pronto como pude tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

Alice y Jasper volvieron a la mesa desde la pista de baile, azorados y un poco sudorosos, y Alice inmediatamente me frunció el ceño. "Edward, no te ves muy bien."

"¿No? Pero estoy bien," protesté.

"No, se te nota en los ojos. Tienes un dolor de cabeza horrible, ¿no es cierto?" Insistió.

"No," dije, cada vez más confundido.

"_Sí_, sí te duele la cabeza, hijo," insistió Jasper con una enorme sonrisa.

"Migraña," dijo Alice en voz alta.

"¡Oh, no! ¿También tú tienes migraña?" Preguntó Rosalie consideradamente. Ella y Emmett se habían acercado a la mesa por detrás de mí y ya estaban sentándose.

Alice me miró inocentemente con esos grandes ojos suyos y yo finalmente lo capté. Apreté el puente de mi nariz con los dedos e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por simular que estaba sufriendo.

"Oh, sí. La cabeza me está matando," mentí patéticamente. "Tengo que irme de aquí."

"Yo puedo llevarlo a casa y volver aquí en un segundo," se ofreció Jasper antes de inclinarse y darle un rápido beso a Alice.

"Está bien, Jazz. Espero que te sientas mejor, Edward," me deseó Alice.

"Hey, si necesitas un Imitrex, Bella sabe dónde están los míos. Y si ella está durmiendo sólo mira en mi bolsa de cosméticos en el botiquín del baño," ofreció Rosalie. **(N/T: Imitrex es otro tipo de analgésico)**

"Gracias. Los veré en la mañana." Me sentí culpable cuando Emmett me dio una palmada amable en la espalda antes de que me pusiera de pie para seguir a Jasper. Pero no lo suficientemente culpable como para volver.

Una vez en casa vi que la única luz encendida era la del porche. Pensando que Bella probablemente estuviera durmiendo, entré silenciosamente y no encendí las luces mientras dejaba mis llaves y la billetera, pateaba mis zapatos y tomaba una botella de agua del refrigerador. Levanté el teléfono y escuché los mensajes.

El primer mensaje era de Bitsy, mi ex novia que encontré en el Blackwater. Bitsy era una mutación infantil de su nombre real, Elizabeth. Ella debe de haber llamado justo después de que yo la viera porque apenas podía escuchar su voz sobre el ruido de la música de fondo y de sus amigas gritonas. Después de treinta segundos de eso borré el mensaje y continué.

"Edward, Jasper, es mamá. Escuchen, sé que tienen compañía este fin de semana, pero estaba pensando en tener una pequeña reunión en casa mañana por la tarde. A papá y a mí nos encantaría conocer a la nueva damita de Jasper, prometemos no avergonzarlo. Sólo nosotros y sus invitados en un almuerzo casual. Llámenme por la mañana y díganme qué piensan. Buenas noches."

Mi madre no debería hacer promesas que no puede cumplir. Ella y mi padre seguramente irían a avergonzar a Jasper, aunque fuera con la mejor intención. Decidí que lo mejor sería dejar que Jasper decidiera si quería extenderles la invitación a nuestros invitados. Esperaba que quisiera, porque me interesaba saber qué dirían mis padres acerca de Bella.

La luz brillaba fuertemente desde mi dormitorio mientras me acercaba por el pasillo, e incluso pude oír mi televisión encendida. Bella no estaba durmiendo, simplemente estaba poniéndose cómoda en mi habitación. Aquella idea me hizo ridículamente feliz.

En mi entusiasmo por verla, golpeé rápidamente dos veces la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar. Bella dio un pequeño gritito y saltó, poniendo ambas manos sobre su corazón.

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho Bella, ¡no quería asustarte!" Me sentí terrible por eso y porque al observarla de cerca noté que estaba roja como una langosta y que su rostro estaba ligeramente hinchado por la exposición al sol. De verdad debía estar sufriendo la pobre chica.

"Oh, Edward. Sólo dame un segundo." Sostuvo sus brazos sobre su pecho hasta que su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco volvieron a la normalidad y luego volvió a quitarlos de debajo de las mantas. Vestía una musculosa de un rosa pálido que parecía ser varios tonos más claro que su propia piel, y llevaba el cabello recogido con un broche. "Lo siento. Pensé que estarían fuera hasta tarde y no pude encontrar el maldito control remoto del comedor. Iba a irme a dormir al sofá en un momento."

"No te vayas," rogué cuando vi que estaba a punto de salir de la cama. "Hey, ¡deja vu!"

Ella se rió y se acostó de nuevo, pero todavía se veía tensa y cautelosa. "Tú, um, ¿te gustaría ver las repeticiones de _Top Chef _conmigo?"

"Claro, si me dices qué es _Top Chef_," bromeé, caminando alrededor de mi cama para sentarme en el otro lado. Me quedé encima del cobertor porque Bella aún parecía un poco incómoda.

"Es el reality show de una competencia de cocineros. Todas las semanas la gente vota para que uno se vaya y al final, el ganador se lleva $100,00 y un juego de Gladware o algo así," explicó, gesticulando hacia la televisión. Un grupo de personas vestidos con ropas blancas de Chef corrían de un lado a otro trabajando frenéticamente en una enorme cocina industrial mientras de fondo sonaba una música del tipo estresante.

"Ahá. ¿Y qué, en nombre de Dios, es un Gladware?"

"¿Vives debajo de una roca o qué? Gladware es como Tupperware, sólo que más barato y más accesible."

"Lo siento, pero no entiendo mucho sobre cocina. ¿Tú cocinas mucho?" Me estiré junto a ella, acomodando unas cuantas almohadas bajo mi cabeza para ponerme cómodo.

Bella se rió ante mi pregunta e imitó mis acciones, poniéndose cómoda para mirar el show. "Sí, podrías decir eso. Soy Sous Chef en un restaurante de Seattle. Creo que cocinar es todo lo que hago." **(N/T: Sous Chef se denomina a los asistentes de Chef, están bajo el mando de un superior pero a la vez son el segundo a cargo del trabajo)**

Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué no sabía nada de eso? "Wow. Ahora me siento realmente avergonzado del desayuno que te servimos esta mañana."

"¿Por qué? Estaba delicioso. La comida no necesariamente tiene que ser muy preparada para ser buena. La mayor parte de mis platos favoritos son los más simples, los más sencillos de hacer. Quiero decir, los platos más complejos son los más divertidos. Esos son casi como hacer arte, ¿sabes? Pero cuando cocino para mí, generalmente hago cosas simples." El rostro de Bella se iluminó mientras hablaba, y pude notar que la cocina era una verdadera pasión en su vida. Podría haberme pateado a mí mismo por no preguntarle antes a qué se dedicaba.

"¿Tal vez podrías cocinar para mí en algún momento este fin de semana?" Pregunté esperanzadamente.

"Me encantaría, Edward. ¿Qué tal si hago el desayuno mañana? ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a la tienda temprano para comprar algunas cosas?"

"Trato hecho," accedí, extendiendo mi mano. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, además del calor que radiaba de la suya, sentí una sensación extraña correr por mis venas, una sensación que ahora me resultaba familiar.

Esto no era normal para mí. Las mujeres me gustan como personas y como parejas para un romance. Había tenido tres mujeres que había podido considerar novias, y había salido con muchas otras mujeres entre una relación y la otra. Me había sentido atraído en muchos niveles por un pequeño número de mujeres, pero esta química creciente era algo nuevo. Y en vez de debilitarse con el tiempo, sólo parecía hacerse más fuerte. Pero también se fortalecía la tensión entre nosotros. Era hora de enfrentarlo y seguir adelante.

"Bella," empecé, girándome sobre mi costado para enfrentarla. "Realmente necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió anoche. Lamento mucho…"

"Ya dijiste eso. Por favor, ¿podemos dejarlo pasar?" Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos y todo lo que vi en ellos fue una súplica. Siempre había tenido preferencia por los ojos azules, pero en ese momento no pude recordar por qué y dudé que alguna vez volviera a pensar de esa forma. Ella tenía los más profundos, hipnóticos y hermosos ojos cafés que jamás haya visto.

"Sólo déjame decir esto y te prometo que no volveré a sacar el tema, ¿está bien?" Pregunté, y ella respondió con un reacio asentimiento de cabeza. "_No_ lamento lo que hice. Creo que eso fue lo que tú creíste que yo quise decir anoche, pero eso no podría estar más alejado de la realidad. Me siento extremadamente atraído por ti, lo estoy desde el momento en que te conocí, y supongo que mi subconsciente se entusiasmó con esa atracción y tu cercanía. Por lo que estoy disculpándome es por hacerte sentir humillada y avergonzada, eso es todo."

Después de una breve pausa, Bella por fin habló. "Está bien. Gracias. Creo… creo que deberíamos simplemente mirar el show por un rato, ¿está bien?"

Pero a pesar de que sus ojos estaban clavados en la televisión, podría decir que no estaba viendo el show, no realmente mirándolo. Su mente estaba trabajando furiosamente. Alzó su mano para rascarse el hombro e inmediatamente se encogió, haciendo una mueca.

"De veras te quemaste hoy, ¿cierto, amor?" Pregunté con simpatía. Ella alzó una ceja cuando usé aquel término afectivo,pero no dijo nada.

"Sí, nunca había sufrido una quemadura como esta. Me duele absolutamente todo y no puedo soportar que nada me roce la piel, ni siquiera yo misma," dijo, contrariada.

"¡Espera, es que aún no te di la cura mágica!" Salté de la cama y corrí por el pasillo hacia el baño, escuchando su risa detrás de mí.

"¿Has estado guardándola para mí?"

Volví con una botella azul oscuro con una etiqueta celeste y blanca, un paquete de algodón y la toalla que ella había usado después de ducharse. "Esto, mi querida niña, es S.T.37. Mi abuela Birdie jura que es excelente para aliviar las quemaduras de sol."

"Tu abuela Birdie, ¿huh?" Bromeó ella.

"Sí señora, ella misma. Y ni siquiera pienses en faltarle el respeto a la Abuela Birdie," le advertí juguetonamente. Extendí la toalla sobre la cama a su lado. "Recuéstate aquí y yo te pondré un poco de esto en la espalda mientras miras el show."

"Oh, no tienes que hacerlo," balbuceó Bella. "Puedo hacerlo yo misma," agregó, extendiendo la mano para tomar la botella y los algodones.

"¿Puedes esparcirte la loción en toda la espalda? Adelante Sugar, ya quiero ver eso," dije, pasándole la botella y un puñado de algodón antes de sentarme a su lado, mirándola expectante.

Bella clavó sus ojos en mí con una mirada frustrada y los labios fruncidos. Volvió a poner el S.T.37 y el algodón en mis manos y se recostó en la toalla sobre su estómago. Estaba a punto de comenzar mi trabajo cuando ella se movió un poco para hacer a un lado las tiras de su camiseta y levantar la parte de atrás hasta que la prenda apenas cubrió una pequeña franja de su espalda.

Tomé tres bolas de algodón y las empapé con el líquido claro e inodoro de la botella. Me monté sobre sus caderas cuidadosamente, manteniéndome firmemente sobre mis rodillas para evitar cualquier incidente vergonzoso que pudiera ocurrir. Tan pronto como toqué el hombro de Bella ella se tensó, alejándose de mi mano.

"¡Frío!" Chilló. "¡Oh Dios mío esa cosa está muy fría!"

"Se supone que es eso lo que le hará bien a tu piel," me reí, continuando con mi trabajo sobre la piel de sus hombros y cuello. "Aliviará el calor y el dolor de las quemaduras de sol."

"¿El congelamiento es mejor que la insolación? Porque las dos cosas duelen," protestó.

"Oh, calla y relájate para mí, Bella," le dije.

Ella suspiró y volvió a recostarse mientras yo continuaba aplicando la loción por sus hombros, sus omóplatos y la parte superior de su espalda. Parando cada tanto para cambiar los algodones y aplicar más S.T.37, me ocupé de sus brazos y luego continué por su espalda, por debajo de la parte levantada de su camiseta y hasta la cintura de sus pantalones negros.

"Ya. Ahora, si me lo permites, puedo poner otra toalla grande sobre tu trasero y quitarte los pantalones para poner algo de loción en tus piernas también," traté de sonar indiferente, pero no creí que ella se lo hubiera creído hasta que aceptó en silencio con un gran suspiro.

Fui a buscar una segunda toalla y la coloqué sobre su cuerpo de modo que cubriera desde la cintura y hasta unas pulgadas por debajo de su trasero. Metí las manos debajo de la toalla para quitarle los pantalones de yoga, buscando a tientas con los dedos la cintura de sus bragas. Y. No. Llevaba. Nada. Debajo.

"El elástico me lastimaba," dijo en voz tan baja que apenas pude oírla.

Esto era una mala idea. Mi mente estaba corriendo por sitios peligrosos, como su cuello y su pequeña espalda y su firme y adorable trasero. Y luego mi mente la volteó sobre su espalda. Gracias a Dios no tengo telekinesia. En ese momento decidí que lo mejor era empezar a hablarle para distraerme de aquellos pensamientos.

"Así que, Bella, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo es trabajar en un gran restaurante?" Lo poco que sabía de las cocinas de los restaurantes me daba la impresión de que allí se trabajaba bajo presión y en un ambiente muy agitado. La personalidad de Bella me parecía lo opuesto a ese ambiente. Traté de explicar eso con palabras, pero creo que la ofendí.

"Yo no grito ni maldigo como algunos cocineros, pero impongo respeto a mi manera. Además, yo siempre sé lo que hago, así que nunca tengo mucha presión. El acto de cocinar y el movimiento y ritmo que manejo en la cocina durante el servicio me salen naturalmente. Nací para eso. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Sientes lo mismo con respecto a la arquitectura?"

"Lo sentía… lo siento. Supongo que estoy en una especie de pausa. Trabajo para mi padre y él es un arquitecto residencial brillante, pero yo siempre quise hacer edificios públicos; ya sabes, museos, hospitales, bibliotecas. Es por eso que estuve buscando otros trabajos. Necesito buscar un desafío si lo que quiero es convertirme en un importante operador CAD." **(N/T: CAD es la sigla de Computer-aided design, más o menos como planeador, u operador de diseño por computadora)**

"¿Y a tu papá no le molesta que te vayas?" Preguntó ella.

"Personalmente pienso que sí le molesta un poco, pero creo que lo entiende. A nivel profesional cree que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Aún así tiene la esperanza de que regrese para hacerme cargo de su empresa algún día, pero respeta mi deseo de crecer por mi propia cuenta." Era sorprendentemente confortante charlar con Bella, que se limitaba a escuchar y cada tanto dar una opinión que parecía encajar perfectamente con lo que yo estaba pensando.

Terminé con sus piernas y me detuve justo debajo del borde de la toalla que la cubría.

"Bueno, ahora fíjate si puedes darte la vuelta mientras yo sostengo la toalla," le indiqué.

Ella se las arregló para voltear con bastante facilidad, sosteniendo con una mano la camiseta arrugada sobre sus pechos mientras yo sostenía la toalla a la altura de su cadera. Hasta ese momento me las había arreglado para distraerme con conversación mientras trabajaba, pero una vez que estuvimos frente a frente, ella se quedó repentinamente callada.

En ese momento todo el aire pareció irse de la habitación y yo tuve que respirar profundamente para no ahogarme. Mis manos parecían estar fuera de control mientras comenzaban a deslizarse poco a poco bajo la toalla. Simplemente intentando continuar con los cuidados de su piel quemada, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Bella se habían trabado en los míos y su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada. No podría decir si estaba urgiéndome a continuar o intentando detenerme, así que detuve mis manos, pero ella no se movió.

"Esto es una terrible idea," susurró finalmente, sin aliento.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan terrible?" Pregunté, moviendo mis manos de nuevo.

"Porque vives a 2,415 millas de donde vivo yo," suspiró.

Tiré las bolas de algodón en el tacho junto a la cama y deslicé mis manos suavemente sobre la parte superior de sus muslos y alrededor, rozando la parte inferior de su trasero. "Y aún así, estás aquí. Dame otra razón." Pedí.

"Tu mejor amigo probablemente vaya a casarse con mi mejor amiga y esto sólo hará que la boda sea incómoda para ambos," se rió, ligeramente histérica.

"Sí, será jodidamente incómodo," asentí, todavía moviendo las palmas de mis manos por el frente y la parte posterior de sus muslos. "Continúa."

"Te gusta el golf y tienes una tonelada de música country en tu colección de CD's," exhaló.

Su aliento se atoró cuando deslicé mis manos por debajo de la toalla para atrapar sus caderas firmemente entre mis manos. "Fisgona," la increpé juguetonamente. Dios, burlarme de ella era contraproducente y me estaba quitando todo mi autocontrol. "¿Y qué con eso?"

"Odio el golf más que tener gripe y no tolero la música country." Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y se rió, arqueando sus caderas involuntariamente, lo que hizo que la toalla se deslizara hacia arriba unos milímetros. Luego se apoyó sobre sus codos. "Tú haces surf y prácticamente centelleas bajo el sol. ¡Yo soy terriblemente torpe y aparentemente alérgica al sol! Tienes que estar viendo por qué esto es tan mala idea."

Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y ahora podía ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecían y su aliento se hacía más y más elaborado.

"Entonces detente," dije.

_Yo_ no iba a detenerme. La deseaba demasiado y no podría hacerlo por mí mismo, pero ella podía detenerme en cualquier momento y yo lo aceptaría de buena gana. Juro que me hubiera detenido. Acomodé la toalla que la cubría y moví mis manos sobre sus caderas, apenas unos centímetros por debajo del borde de su camiseta.

"No quiero detenerme," admitió, buscando algo en mi mirada.

Sonreí sólo porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y lo siguiente que supe fue que Bella me había atraído hacia sí por la camisa y me estaba besando de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la noche anterior, con total abandono. Sentí los sobresaltados golpes de mi corazón en el pecho cuando me moví más cerca, recostándome suavemente encima de ella pero soportando la mayor parte de mi peso en los brazos. Continuamos besándonos y el beso cambió a algo mucho mejor y más profundo, porque esta vez los dos estábamos completamente despiertos y éramos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar dejé un sendero de besos por su mejilla, su mandíbula y luego en el cuello hasta que la sentí sisear de dolor. Me aparté un poco para mirarla y supe instantáneamente qué iba mal. Su rostro estaba incluso más lívido e incómodo y la porción de piel donde la había raspado con mi barba incipiente se veía más rojo que antes.

"Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho. Te estoy lastimando."

Ella sacudió la cabeza con los ojos llenos de desesperación, luego dejó escapar una extraña risita: "¡Sí! ¡Me duele por todas partes! ¡Odio mi vida!"

Se tapó la boca con la mano y entonces sí comenzó a reírse, y yo no pude evitar reírme con ella, incluso a pesar de que una parte de mí quería llorar de frustración. Me levanté con cuidado y me moví para acostarme a su lado sobre mi espalda.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva curarse de una insolación?" Preguntó ella a modo de broma.

"Decir insolación es sólo una forma de suavizar 'quemadura de sol de segundo grado'. Probablemente tarde un par de días."

"¿Incluso con la cura mágica?"

Tenía que decírselo. "La verdad es que esa era la cura mágica que mi abuela usaba para absolutamente todo. Nos hacía hacer gárgaras con eso cuando teníamos dolor de garganta, nos lo ponía sobre raspaduras y cortes, todo lo curaba con eso. Ese líquido tiene un analgésico y supongo que es por eso que ayuda un poco con las quemaduras de sol, pero no creo que por eso vayas a sanar más rápido."

"¡Eres un mentiroso!" Exclamó, golpeándome el brazo. "¡Me prometiste una cura mágica!"

Me giré hacia ella para enfrentarla y puse mi mano cuidadosamente sobre su muslo otra vez. "Hay otra cosa que podría intentar. También he oído… de otra fuente, por supuesto… que los orgasmos son buenos para curar las quemaduras de sol."

Bella suspiró profundamente, viéndome con una mirada fogosa y una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Lo prometes?"

"No puedo prometer nada, pero vale la pena intentar, ¿no crees?" Respondí mientras mis dedos buscaban su cálido y húmedo centro. Suavemente deslicé un dedo dentro y ella gimió en respuesta a mi pregunta.

Me moví un poco más cerca, acomodando mi brazo de modo que no la tocara demasiado donde la piel estaba herida. Añadí un segundo dedo y los moví rápida y firmemente dentro y fuera de ella. Sus suspiros y gemidos y la forma en que retorcía sus caderas bajo mis manos me excitaba cada vez más. Estaba deseando desesperadamente arrancarme la ropa y penetrarla sin contemplaciones, pero dado que aquello no era posible sin lastimarla, lograr que se retorciera de aquella forma bajo mi toque era la segunda mejor opción.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente excitada moví el pulgar para rozar el híper sensitivo nudo de nervios que clamaba mi atención. Después de haber comprobado lo dubitativa que Bella había estado ante el avance de nuestra interacción física, me sorprendí al observar lo bien que respondía a mis esfuerzos.

Soportando mi peso en mis rodillas, cuidadosamente atraje su pierna más cerca. Me daba un mejor ángulo para continuar tocándola y dejaba mi otra mano libre para levantar su camiseta y tomar uno de sus pechos grandes y firmes. Afortunadamente, los lugares que más necesitaba tocar en ese momento eran los únicos que habían estado cubiertos por su bikini. Jugueteé con sus tirantes pezones rosados hasta que ya no pude aguantar el deseo de probarlos. Tan pronto como mi boca se cerró sobre uno de ellos Bella gimió más fuerte que nunca y su cabeza se movió a uno y otro lado sobre la almohada.

"Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios," cantó mientras yo sonreía, con su pequeño y duro pezón aún en mi boca, acariciándolo con la lengua. "¡Oh dios mío, Edward! Sí, _por favor, ¡así!_"

Repentinamente se detuvo y se tensó completamente por un instante eterno. Sentí su cuerpo temblar débilmente y luego el temblor se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su hermosa boca se abrió en éxtasis, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Mírame, Bella," rogué. "Déjame ver cómo te vienes, Sugar."

Ella inmediatamente abrió sus párpados e inclinó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos mientras continuaba estremeciéndose bajo la fuerza del orgasmo. Finalmente tomó mi mano y me detuvo.

Me recosté otra vez a su lado, acomodando mi cuerpo lo más cerca posible del suyo sin llegar a tocarla.

Ella se movió con cuidado hasta quedar sobre su costado, mirándome con una tímida sonrisa. "Gracias," susurró.

"Eres hermosa," contesté en el mismo tono, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Estoy toda roja," se rió suavemente.

"Y hermosa," insistí. "No tiene ni idea de lo que me provoca, Señorita Bella."

Ella se inclinó y tomó mi erección en su mano, tomándome una vez más completamente por sorpresa. "Sí que me hago una idea. ¿Puedo ayudar con esto?"

"No tienes que hacerlo," le aseguré, sonando muy poco convincente, incluso para mí mismo. "Sé que no te sientes bien."

"Mm… bueno, mi orgasmo ayudó. Veamos si el tuyo también ayuda." Sonrió maliciosamente, lo que provocó que me endureciera aún más. "Quítate la ropa."

Como dije, la experiencia me había enseñado que siempre es mejor obedecer a una mujer mandona. Salí de la cama y me quité los pantalones en un parpadeo. Después me quité la camiseta, y no se me escapó la mirada apreciativa en el rostro de Bella. Me miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Tienes idea de lo tentadora que eres cuando haces eso?" Le pregunté. Ella simplemente se relamió ese adorable labio y me sonrió.

Me quité los bóxers y volví a deslizarme en la cama junto a ella. Bella se movió más cerca y presionó su boca contra la mía, lamiendo mi labio inferior. Abrí mi boca para ella, dejándome llevar por el beso, con cuidado para no raspar su piel con mi barba.

Cuando sentí su pequeña mano apretar firmemente mi miembro, gemí y rompí el beso para no sofocarme. Su pulgar acarició la humedad de la punta y su mano se movió arriba y abajo sobre mi erección un par de veces antes de deslizarse más abajo y tomar mis testículos, masajeándolos suavemente, ganándose un casi-gruñido de mi parte. Comenzó a mover su mano otra vez hacia arriba y entonces se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo como lubricante. Me dio una sonrisa malvada y se sentó para tomar el S.T.37 de la mesa de luz. Pensé que iba a ponérselo en la mano para luego ponérmelo a mí, pero me sorprendió al echar un poco directamente sobre mi miembro, haciéndome chillar, literalmente.

"Te dije que estaba fría," dijo con maldad.

La perdoné tan pronto como cerró su mano de nuevo sobre mi longitud, bombeándome fuerte y rápido. Cada tanto movía su pulgar sobre la punta, haciéndome estremecer. Tengo que admitir que me vine demasiado rápido; pero entre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, todo el día de hoy en la playa y nuestro 'casi sexo' de hacía apenas unos instantes, ¿quién puede culparme?

Bella me alcanzó la toalla con que había estado cubriéndose para limpiarme el estómago. Luego se acostó a mi lado y me dio un suave beso en el hombro.

"Desearía poder abrazarte," le dije, alejando el cabello de su rostro.

"También yo," suspiró.

Después de un rato, Bella empezó a sentir frío por el aire acondicionado. Nos levantamos y nos pusimos nuestros pijamas, y luego los dos nos acostamos bajo las mantas sin discutir quién iba a dormir en dónde. Qué consecuencias traería eso en la mañana, ni lo sabía ni me importaba.

Finalmente los dos nos dormimos mirando el show de cocineros, acostados uno junto al otro, nuestras manos unidas en el centro de la cama.

**¿Quién se atreve a dudar de la cura mágica de la abuela Birdie ahora, huh? Sowelu y yo ya nos declaramos Team S.T.37, ¿alguien se une?  
**

**¡Amo sus reviews! En serio los amo... más por favor!! Soy una consentida, lo sé. ¡Feliz 2010 para todas!**


	6. PigglyWiggly

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y gracias a ella uso términos comprensibles para todos los hispanoparlantes.

* * *

Capítulo Seis  
Piggly-Wiggly

**B POV**

7:18 AM. El reloj de la mesa de noche de Edward parecía mirarme a mí y no al revés. En casa era aún más temprano. Las 4:18 AM.

Si estuviera en casa, estaría despertándome dentro de más o menos media hora. Cuatro o cinco días a la semana tenía que encontrarme con Bart, el gerente de suministros de mi restaurante, en la puerta del único mercado abierto a las 5:30 para comprar frutas, pescados y otros ingredientes necesarios para trabajar. Después volvíamos al restaurante para recibir los camiones de entrega de suministros y controlar la calidad de los productos, y que los pedidos estuvieran en orden. Luego, mientras Bart supervisaba las compras, se suponía que yo tenía tiempo libre hasta las cinco, cuando entraba en acción para controlar el trabajo de los cocineros y asegurarme de que todo estuviera listo para el servicio de cena.

El jefe de cocina, Bruce Tyler, se estaba haciendo famoso y su presencia era requerida cada vez más en eventos fuera del restaurante e incluso en televisión. Era por eso que recaía sobre mí la tarea de supervisar que todo estuviera en orden durante sus ausencias. El restaurante cerraba los lunes y martes, y esos eran mis días libres. Se suponía que tenía que tener el día libre también los miércoles, pero sólo me tomaba esos días cuando el Chef Tyler estaba en el pueblo.

Estos cuatro días habían sido las vacaciones más largas que me había tomado desde que había empezado a trabajar en Beck's, tres años atrás. Y por supuesto, ya estaba poniéndome ansiosa no estar ahí. El Chef Tyler tampoco estaba muy contento de haberme dado estos cuatro días libres, pero reconocía que había trabajado sin descanso durante mucho tiempo y sólo me había llamado tres veces para hablarme de asuntos que ciertamente, podrían haber esperado hasta que yo volviera.

Sí, en casa yo era una mujer ocupada con una carrera que iba marchando sobre ruedas, y además tenía unos amigos geniales y una familia amorosa. Pero, en casa me iba a la cama sola y me despertaba sola en las mañanas. Aquí, en la Isla de la No-Vergüenza, me fui a la cama con un hermoso y prácticamente extraño que sostenía mi mano, y me desperté con él aún a mi lado, durmiendo increíblemente cerca del calor de mi cuerpo sin llegar a tocarme.

Recostada de lado, lo miré dormir y me maravillé otra vez con las facciones de su rostro. Su cabeza estaba apoyada ligeramente en la almohada y sus oscuras pestañas proyectaban una suave sombra bajo sus ojos. Con su rostro completamente relajado, sus rasgos parecían ligeramente menos definidos. Dormido se veía mucho más joven y vulnerable de lo que parecía despierto.

Salí de su cama con ese último pensamiento dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No quería hacer esta situación más complicada de lo que ya era. Tenía que dejar de divagar en la belleza de este hombre y empezar mi día de una vez. Volvería a casa mañana, así que Edward Cullen no sería más que un grato recuerdo. Bueno, más que simplemente grato, sería un recuerdo erótico, caliente… y hermoso. Y si nos encontrábamos de nuevo algún día en la boda de Alice y Jasper… bueno, ambos tendremos un buen recuerdo. Pero no se repetirá.

Tomé algunas de mis ropas y mi neceser y me escabullí silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia el baño para darme una ducha. Pensé en despertar a Edward para que me llevara a la tienda una vez que estuviera lista. Mientras él se preparaba para salir yo podía hacer una lista de lo que necesitábamos para el desayuno.

Esperaba que Emmett hubiera vuelto tan borracho la noche anterior como para no darse cuenta de dónde, cómo y con quién había dormido; y esperaba también que no se despertara hasta que hubiera servido el desayuno. Debía preparar algo lo suficientemente bueno como para distraerlo.

Pero mi hermano estaba esperándome de pie en el pasillo cuando salí del baño. Cuando me vio se irguió y se encaminó a zancadas hacia el comedor, su actitud obviamente indicándome que lo siguiera. Suspiré y entré tras él al comedor.

"¿Qué diablos, Bella?" Demandó en un susurro bajo pero autoritario. Los dos estábamos de pie en medio del comedor. Él se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba con desaprobación.

"Asumo que estás molesto por el lugar donde dormí, y me gustaría saber por qué te importa tanto," dije fríamente. La relación entre hermanos es complicada: en un momento lo quieres muerto, y al momento siguiente quisieras matarlo tú mismo.

"¡Me importa desde el momento en que mi pequeña hermana salta en la cama de un tipo que conoce desde hace dos días! ¿Cómo crees que se ve eso frente a los demás?"

"¡No me importa como se ve! Por una vez, Emmett, voy a hacer lo que se me da la gana. Así que déjame tranquila, ¿está bien?" Siseé.

"No, ¡puedes estar segura de que no te voy a dejar tranquila! Sabía que estabas tomando todo el asunto de Sam demasiado bien. Me imaginé que eventualmente ibas a tener una recaída, pero no esperaba que saltaras en la cama de…"

"¡Es suficiente con que me llames puta una vez, hermano querido! Ahora escúchame bien: lo que me hizo Sam no es tu culpa, y el cómo lo 'manejo' no es ni remotamente asunto tuyo."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Sé que no es mi culpa! ¡Y eso no tiene nada que ver!" Él estaba casi gritando a estas alturas, así que lo agarré del brazo para llevarlo afuera antes de que pudiera despertar a los demás. Él sacudió su brazo de mi agarre, pero estuvo tras de mí en un instante y los dos bajamos juntos las escaleras para salir.

"¡Dime que no te sientes para nada responsable! Te conozco, sé que crees que lo que sucedió fue en parte culpa tuya por habernos presentado," le dije, tratando de mantener la voz baja mientras caminábamos.

"¡Está bien! ¿Y qué con eso, Bells? ¿Por qué eso me convierte en tu enemigo? ¡Desearía _nunca_ haber conocido a ese hijo de puta, desearía jamás habértelo presentado!" Emmett se refregó la cara con ambas manos y dejó escapar un profundo y muy enojado gruñido de pura rabia.

"Emmett…," suspiré, la discusión me estaba superando**.** "Ya sé eso, Emmett. Y tú no eres mi enemigo, pero me pones las cosas complicadas si estás cuidándome todo el tiempo como una mamá pato."

Él cogió un puñado de rocas que estaban junto a la rejilla del drenaje y comenzó a arrojarlas entre los árboles al otro lado de la carretera.

"Anda Emmett, por favor. Solo ten un poco de fe en mí, ¿sí? Estoy manejándolo bien… _no_ voy a tener una recaída… y no dormí con Edward anoche." Instantáneamente me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso. Hacía mucho tiempo había decidido no contarle absolutamente _nada_ a mi hermano acerca de mi vida sexual, porque hacerlo le hubiera dado la impresión errónea de que podría cuestionarme u opinar sobre ello.

"¿Esperas que crea eso?" Preguntó, aunque su tono era ahora más gentil, e incluso bromista. Advertí su cambio de humor en la sonrisa furtiva y la mirada de soslayo que me dio después. Le di un golpe en su antebrazo ridículamente grande y el fingió que lo había herido.

"¿Podrías, por favor, estar tranquilo?¿Pretender que soy una amiga, y no tu hermana?" Le rogué.

"Puedo intentarlo. ¿Tengo que ser amable con Eddie?"

"Sí, tienes que ser amable con _Edward_. Él realmente es un buen chico, un chico que me considera hermosa, incluso ahora que estoy toda roja e hinchada, y que quiere probar mi comida. ¡Y más te vale dejar de ponerme los ojos en blanco! ¿Estás queriendo decir que no soy hermosa o que no soy una buena cocinera?" Demandé.

"Nah. Eres perfecta," admitió, agarrándome por el cuello y arrastrándome otra vez por el camino hacia la casa.

Eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podía obtener de Emmett, lo más parecido a una aceptación. Incluso era más de lo que solía obtener de él. Agarrarme por el cuello es la manera que tiene mi hermano de decirme "Lo siento". Y no darle un golpe en la entrepierna para forzarlo a soltarme era mi forma de aceptar su disculpa.

La primera prueba para Emmett vino en el instante en que abrimos la puerta y encontramos a Edward de pie en el comedor con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. Cuando vi su postura ansiosa y su cabello revuelto me sentí esbozar una enorme sonrisa. La camiseta negra de Hank Williams Jr. no me gustaba para nada, pero lo tome como un ocurrente recuerdo de la noche anterior. Pensarlo de esa forma lo hacía más aceptable.

"Buenos días, Edward," tronó Emmett, haciendo que Edward se encogiera un poco. "Será mejor que se apresuren si quieren ir a la tienda y volver para que Bella haga el desayuno. Les doy media hora; si no llegan a tiempo iré a por los Lucky Charms." **(N/T: Una marca de cereales)**

"Estoy listo si Bella lo está," contestó Edward suavemente, dándole una sonrisa genuina a mi hermano. Se dirigieron un brusco asentimiento el uno al otro cuando se encontraron a medio camino. Yo rodé los ojos ante su actitud de cavernícolas. En serio, ¿Edward acababa de pedir _permiso_ a mi _hermano_ para… para lo que sea que fuera a hacer conmigo?

Tomé mi bolso y me encaminé hacia el auto deportivo azul de Edward, montándome en el asiento del pasajero antes de que él pudiera abrirme la puerta. Él se deslizó al asiento del conductor y segundos después ya estábamos prácticamente volando hacia la tienda.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?" Preguntó finalmente, mirándome de reojo mientras conducía.

"No, no. Sólo… mi hermano es un idiota… y ustedes se asintieron el uno al otro y… ¡soy una mujer grande, sabes!" Balbuceé incoherentemente.

"Sí, soy muy consciente de eso," dijo con una enorme sonrisa tonta en su estúpido y hermoso rostro. "Y ¿decías que Emmett y yo nos asentimos el uno al otro?"

"¡Sí, eso hicieron! ¿Y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que lo hicieron? Probablemente él tampoco se haya dado cuenta. Estúpidos hombre de las cavernas…" Hacia el final mis palabras no eran más que un murmullo inaudible. Edward seguía sonriente.

"¿Así que asentir es de cavernícolas?" Intentó clarificar mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento de una tienda aparentemente llamada The Piggly-Wiggly. En ese momento estaba demasiado enojada como para encontrarlo gracioso.

"Edward, tienes que saber que _detesto _que me controlen," me giré hacia él, lanzándole dagas con los ojos mientras él aparcaba y se giraba para mirarme.

"¿Más que el golf?" Replicó con el rostro en blanco. Me tomó un segundo procesar sus palabras, y otro más decidir reírme en vez de darle una bofetada.

"Eres un idiota," contesté, todavía riendo.

"Diablos, Sugar. Esperaba que no te dieras cuenta por lo menos hasta dentro de cuatro días," se rió.

Salimos del auto, y mientras caminábamos él me tomó de la mano como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Edward se inclinó y susurró en mi oído. "Lamento haberle asentido a tu hermano como un cavernícola."

Asentí, riendo suavemente. "Lamento habérmela tomado contigo. Puede que haya sobreactuado."

Él levantó una mano y acercó sus dedos pulgar e índice, como diciéndome que sí había sobreactuado, sólo un poquito.

Teníamos prisa, así que me dirigí directamente hacia la sección de la comida. Estaba buscando melones que olieran bien y fueran lo suficientemente firmes. Lo único peor que un melón blando es una pregunta incómoda sobre tu ex novio.

"¿Bella? No tienes que contármelo, pero me está matando la incertidumbre y tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué hizo tu ex para que Emmett lo odie tanto?" Edward escupió las palabras muy rápido, como si se hubiera estado mordiendo la lengua para no hacerlo antes.

Yo me reí con nerviosismo. "Se casó."

Él esperó en silencio, sabiendo que debía haber algo más. Y por supuesto que había más, pero yo no le iba a contar toda la historia. Le diría lo básico y dejaría lo peor para regodearme sola en mi propia lástima.

"Se casó hace tres meses," continué. "Y nosotros rompimos hace dos meses y medio."

La expresión horrorizada y confundida de Edward fue suficiente para hacerme reír otra vez, aunque mi risa sonó amarga.

"Por si te lo estás preguntando; no, yo no supe que se había casado en ese momento. Asumí que ni siquiera estaba saliendo con nadie más que yo, porque de hecho estábamos comprometidos. Emmett estaría encabronado de todas maneras, pero está aún más enojado porque ellos eran amigos." Resumí para él mi pesadilla personal mientras ponía un par de melonesen el carro y me dirigía a inspeccionar las frutillas y naranjas, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

Sentí su mano cerrándose suavemente sobre mi hombro para detenerme. Lo miré, comenzando a sentir una picazón en los ojos.

"Tú no te merecías eso, Bella. Lo siento," dijo abrazándome con cuidado, recordando que aún tenía la piel quemada por el sol.

Me alejé de su abrazo rápidamente cuando sentí las lágrimas comenzar a formarse en mis ojos. No iba a llorar por Sam, en los brazos de Edward, en medio de una tienda llamada The Piggly-Wiggly.

"¡Tenemos que apresurarnos, o acabaré haciendo mi desayuno de Tostadas Francesas de Naranja para la hora del almuerzo!" Bromeé. Él me soltó y borró completamente la mirada de lástima en su rostro, reemplazándola con su dulce sonrisa torcida.

***

Lamenté haberle contado todo aquello en cuanto llegamos a la casa. Edward seguía siendo conmigo tan amistoso y dulce como siempre, pero definitivamente algo había cambiado en el tono de nuestra interacción. Tal vez fuera lástima. O tal vez se estuviera preguntando qué había mal conmigo como para que Sam me tratara de esa forma. No podía culparlo por eso; sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado yo preguntándome lo mismo.

La parte buena era que yo tenía que cocinar para un montón de gente; así que hice a un lado todo lo demás y me centré completamente en mi trabajo. Las conversaciones entre los demás se arremolinaron y flotaron a mí alrededor, pero yo las escuchaba sin prestarles verdadera atención o participar en ninguna charla. Corté seis rodajas de pan Challah y las dejé separadas a un lado mientras mezclaba huevos, leche, canela y extracto de naranja para echarles encima.

Me gustaría poder afirmar que pude abandonarme a la cocina en ese momento, pero aquella receta era bastante simple y la había hecho demasiadas veces, por lo que mis manos trabajaban solas mientras mi mente se iba por otros caminos. Edward iba de aquí para allá alrededor de la cocina, ayudándome a buscar los utensilios y recipientes que necesitaba para cocinar y mezclar; aunque él mismo parecía no saber dónde estaba cada cosa. Yo estaba súper consciente de la distancia que había entre su cuerpo y el mío, lo que cada vez me ponía más y más furiosa.

Podía parecer una reacción extraña, pero en realidad no lo era. Anoche, cuando decidí ceder a la tentación –hasta donde pudiera- me sentí casi poderosa. Sentí que estaba tomando la decisión de aceptar el placer que podía brindarme un hombre atento, que innegablemente se sentía físicamente atraído por mí. Y devolver ese placer, provocar que se encogiera y se estremeciera con el simple toque de mi mano... no recuerdo haberme sentido nunca antes así de poderosa en la cama.

Pero hoy, todo parecía haber cambiado. Él había oído al menos una parte de mi discusión con Emmett, y en un momento de locura le conté lo de Sam, que no sólo me había engañado, sino que se había _casado_ con alguien más mientras nosotros aún estábamos comprometidos. La reacción que Edward había tenido era la razón exacta de por qué no debí contárselo. Sentía que él se apenaba por mí y tal vez quisiera reconfortarme, pero ya no me _deseaba_. No volvió a tocarme después de aquel abrazo lleno de lástima. No me había tomado la mano mientras volvíamos caminando hacia el auto. Y mientras nos movíamos en la cocina, parecía no querer acercarse, como si no quisiera tocarme o siquiera rozarme por casualidad.

El hecho de que me afectara tanto su reacción me cabreaba aún más porque, ¿qué diablos importaba? No era como si estuviéramos iniciando una relación, después de todo. Estábamos tonteando sólo porque era fácil y conveniente. Mañana yo estaría de vuelta en Seattle, y Edward se quedaría aquí. Así serían las cosas al final, sin importar lo que Edward opinaba de mí, sin importar si él pensaba que era patética o perfecta. Necesitaba dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de una buena vez.

Él me tocó el hombro y yo grité, casi tirando la sartén de hierro fundido al suelo. Afortunadamente, la salvé en el último segundo empujándola hacia adelante con la muñeca; pero después, por supuesto grité de nuevo, porque me había quemado como la mierda.

"¡Bella, lo siento! Oh cariño perdóname, traeré un poco de mantequilla para eso," Edward parecía horrorizado, y yo no pude evitar reírme de él. Me había quemado y cortado tantas veces que ya no entraba en pánico cada vez que pasaba, aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

"Paso de la mantequilla, gracias," le dije, apagando el calentador y empujando hacia atrás la sartén cuidadosamente con un guante de horno en la mano izquierda. Después me quité el guante y fui al lavabo para poner la muñeca derecha en agua fría. "¿Tienes algo de Neosporin, una pequeña gasa y un esparadrapo?"

"Yo lo traigo," se ofreció Jasper, abandonando rápidamente la cocina.

"Bella, ¿quieres que me encargue del resto?" Preguntó Alice, y yo asentí agradecida. Todo lo que había que hacer era terminar de dorarlo por ambos lados y sacarlo de la sartén antes de que quedara demasiado esponjoso.

"Mi abuela Birdie usaba mantequilla para las quemaduras," me dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, moviéndose a mi lado mientras yo dejaba correr el agua sobre mi muñeca quemada.

"Un montón de gente lo hace, pero, sin ofender a la Abuela Birdie, la mantequilla impide que la piel respire, lo que hace que no sane correctamente y puede incluso causar una infección," le informé. "Y créeme, porque lo aprendí por experiencia propia."

Le mostré un montón de pequeñas cicatrices y marcas, huellas de mis pequeños desastres en la cocina, sólo para probar que podía sobrevivir a lo que acababa de pasar. Quería que se borrara la línea vertical de preocupación que había aparecido entre sus cejas.

Jasper volvió con un kit de primeros auxilios y me ayudó a vendarlo; y por la expresión en la cara de Edward, podría decir que se estaba muriendo por hacer a su amigo a un lado para ayudarme él mismo.

"Edward, no es tu culpa. Estaba distraída, no estaba prestando atención. Yo debería saber mejor que nadie que tengo que prestar atención mientras estoy trabajando sobre una estufa," le aseguré.

Él asintió y me sonrió, aunque aquella línea en su frente no se borró y él no se movió de mi lado. Estaba comenzando a pensar que o tenía un severo complejo de culpa, o realmente se preocupaba por mí, y no sólo por haber oído la historia de Sam.

Alice estaba poniendo en platos las Tostadas Francesas de Naranja para servirlas con la fina capa de tocino y fruta fresca que yo ya había preparado. Rápidamente encendí la estufa bajo la cacerola con jarabe de arce. En cuanto se calentó lo suficiente, lo mezclé con tres cucharadas de cacao en polvo, un cuarto de taza de mantequilla y una pequeña pizca de sal. Para cuando todos se hubieron sentado yo ya tenía el jarabe de arce de chocolate en un cuenco con un cucharón (ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar si tenían una salsera) y me uní con ellos en la mesa.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos escuché los sonidos que todo Chef adora escuchar: un agradable silencio puntuado por el golpeteo de cubiertos y gemidos de apreciación.

"Querida, creo que tendremos que quedarnos contigo," sentenció Jasper finalmente, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

"¡Oh, no!" Objetó Alice. "Si quieren seguir disfrutando de la comida gourmet de Bella, tendrán que venir a buscarla. ¡No dejaremos que se vaya de Seattle!"

Jasper miró a Alice significativamente y yo la vi sonrojarse por primera vez en mi vida. "Tendré eso en cuenta, Señorita Alice. Pero si voy a Seattle, la comida de Bella será la tercera o cuarta en mi lista de razones."

Hubo una pausa en la mesa después de esa declaración personal, emocional y profunda. Todos nos quedamos sin aliento. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y me di cuenta de que él estaba tan conmovido por el amor entre nuestros dos amigos como yo. Él asintió, apenas un movimiento de cabeza, como dándome a entender que sabía que esos dos acabarían juntos sin importar las circunstancias.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y echó una mirada a lo largo de la mesa con una sonrisa un poco apenada, pero feliz. "Bueno, damas y caballeros, tengo una invitación para extenderles. Esme, la madre de Edward, llamó anoche para decir que le gustaría que todos fuéramos a su casa hoy por la tarde para almorzar. Alice quiere ir, pero ¿qué opinan los demás?"

¿Los padres de Edward? Hmmm. Sería interesante ver la combinación de material genético que produjo a Edward.

"Suena bien para mí," dije encogiéndome de hombros y ganándome una enorme sonrisa torcida de Edward. Mi corazón y otras partes bajas de mi cuerpo saltaron al mismo tiempo, y tuve que obligarme a mantener el rostro inexpresivo.

Emmett inmediatamente accedió a ir. Rosalie tardó más en acceder, pero le dirigió una sonrisa genuina a Jasper, lo que era equivalente a su completa aprobación. Solía ser reservada con la gente, pero una vez que juzgaba a alguien por su temperamento, rara vez se equivocaba. De hecho, Rosalie fue una de las pocas personas que nunca se había fiado de Sam. No lo odiaba, pero nunca lo _trató_ como llegó a tratarnos al resto de nosotros… eventualmente.

Edward se ofreció a lavar la vajilla y limpiar la cocina junto con Jasper y Emmett, algo que encontré realmente significativo porque yo no era ni de lejos una cocinera organizada. Emmett se quejó un poco, pero yo sabía que no le molestaba de verdad.

Alice y Rosalie me siguieron hacia la habitación de Edward para dejarse caer en su cama deshecha mientras yo me dirigía a mi maleta.

¿Qué te pones para conocer a los padres de un hombre con el que has pasado dos noches desnuda y sudada, pero sin llegar a tener sexo? Unos capris y una camiseta ajustada parecían suficientes y no demasiado reveladores, pero un simple vestido también parecía correcto. Sólo porque iba a ser más fácil de poner con mi quemadura de sol, no porque le daría mejor acceso a Edward si quisiera tontear conmigo otra vez.

¡Agh! ¿Dónde diablos tenía la cabeza? Necesitaba salir pronto de esa maldita isla perdida, sexual y adictiva.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que fingirá que no estamos sentadas aquí?" Le preguntó Rosalie a Alice, casi con indiferencia.

"Está deseando que nos demos por vencidas y nos vayamos," respondió Alice alegremente.

"No me iré a ninguna parte hasta que no sepa si las manos de dedos largos de Edward son _proporcionales_," dijo Rosalie.

"¡Rose!"Exclamé, girándome para golpearla con la ropa que tenía en la mano.

"Anda Bella. Nos aseguramos de que tuvieras tiempo a solas con él anoche, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es hacerlo y contarlo," se rió Alice.

"¡Alice! ¡No _hicimos_ nada anoche! Miramos _Top Chef_ y él me puso la medicina milagrosa de su abuela en las quemaduras de sol." Respondí evasivamente, aunque sabía que no funcionaría.

"¿Y eso es todo? ¿No pasó nada más? Porque me voy a enojar mucho si nos metimos en todo ese lío por ti anoche para que no pasara absolutamente nada entre ustedes," dijo Rose.

"Me asquea un poco que se comploten y hagan planes para que me acueste con alguien, chicas. Lamento que hayan perdido el tiempo en esa perversión," repliqué desdeñosamente. Tomé mis ropas y mi neceser y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Una vez allí me detuve y me giré hacia mis dos mejores amigas con una enorme sonrisa. "Pero sí, Rose, sus manos _son _proporcionales y ¡muy, _muy_ talentosas!"

Las chicas lanzaron un gritito mientras yo salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta de un golpe a mis espaldas sólo para encontrarme a un sorprendido Edward en el pasillo. ¿Estaba sorprendido porque salí prácticamente volando de su habitación de repente o porque había escuchado lo que acababa de decir? Digamos que no estaba hablando en voz muy baja.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde está el incendio, amor?" Bromeó. Oh, gracias a Dios, no me había oído.

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que podía tomar la ducha primero," dije sin aliento, alejándome por el pasillo.

"Oh, ¿Bella?" Me llamó, como si acabara de recordar algo importante. Me giré y lo miré con las cejas alzadas.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y movió sugestivamente los dedos.

* * *

**¡Respira, estás hiperventilando!**

**¿Te sientes mejor? Bueno, prepárate para el siguiente capítulo porque... Un momento, ¿ese que pasa por ahí es Edward? **

**¡Espera Edward, no te vayas! ¡EDWARD REGRESA!**

***Y la traductora se va corriendo*  
**


	7. Sweet Tea & the Southern Inquisition

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y se sabe la receta del Sweet Tea sureño ;)

* * *

Capítulo Siete  
Sweet Tea and the Southern Inquisition

**E POV**

Tal vez sea un poco cliché, pero no hay nada más excitante que tener a una hermosa mujer en el cuarto donde pasaste tu adolescencia. Excepto quizá _tener_ a una hermosa mujer en el cuarto donde pasaste tu adolescencia. No podía estar seguro de eso, pero no por no haberlo intentado.

Me llevé a Bella arriba para darle un respiro de la Gran Inquisición, para mostrarle algunas cosas de mi pasado, y no voy a mentir, también para tener la oportunidad de robarle un beso. Después de toda la tarde de verla hablar de comida con mi madre, debatir sobre golf con mi padre y llevarse de maravillas con mi hermana y su familia; todo lo que podía pensar era en lo fantástica que ella era y en cómo deseaba que todos los demás se fueran y nos dieran un rato a solas.

Tan pronto como la tuve en mi cuarto, tranqué la puerta y le agarré la mano para atraerla hacia mí. Ella se acercó de buena gana y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello dándome una sonrisa tímida.

"Hola."

"Hey," respondí, dándole un beso casto en los labios. "¿Puedo besarte?"

"Aparentemente," bromeó. Yo le regalé una sonrisa torcida.

"Ja. Me refiero a este tipo de beso," dije antes de aplastar mis labios sobre los suyos. Instantáneamente ella abrió su boca para mí y profundizó la conexión, apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acercando su cuerpo al mío.

Cuando llegó el momento de apartarnos –o de pasar al siguiente nivel-, suspiré y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

"¿Cómo te sientes después de la insolación?" Pregunté.

"A la mierda con la insolación," contestó con una gran sonrisa, haciéndome reír.

"Gracias por aguantar a mi familia."

"Son geniales, Edward. Me divertí con ellos," me aseguró.

"Ellos _son_ geniales, sí. Pero es que a veces son demasiado absorbentes. Han estado monopolizándote. Y yo quería hablar contigo de algo realmente serio." Estaba hablando en voz tan baja que ella tuvo que acercarse mucho a mi boca para oírme.

"B-bueno, ¿qué sucede?" Susurró con las cejas juntas y una mirada de preocupación.

Tosí y vacilé unos instantes, primero mirando al piso, luego al techo, y finalmente mirándola a los ojos. "Um, bueno… te gustan… ¿mis manos?" Alcé una mano y moví los dedos de la misma forma que lo había hecho esta mañana después de oírla a hurtadillas.

Ella gritó y me dio un golpe en el brazo. "¡Idiota!" Se rió.

Continuó golpeándome mientras yo intentaba defenderme, hasta que la aferré por las muñecas y la atraje de nuevo hacia mí.

"Perdón. Perdón, no pude resistirlo. Escucha, me hizo _increíblemente_ feliz escuchar que te hice sentir así de bien, Sugar. Desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en eso." Confesé con mi mejor y más deslumbradora sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, pero no se alejó.

"Quizá yo sólo lo dije para hacer callar a Rose y a Alice," dijo, alzando una ceja.

"¿Fue por eso?" Pregunté, casi rozando sus labios otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza y esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y me besó.

"¿Podríamos simplemente olvidar por un rato que me voy mañana?" Preguntó apresuradamente cuando nos separamos. "Me gustas y me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo. Quisiera simplemente poder disfrutarlo."

"Suena como si hubieras bebido muchas mimosas, pero me gusta ese plan," accedí. "Nada me gustaría más que olvidar el hecho de que te irás mañana."

Un repentino golpe en la puerta nos hizo saltar a los dos, pero cuando la abrí, no había nadie en el umbral. Me estaba girando para decirle algo a Bella cuando sentí un chorro de agua helada golpeándome la nuca.

Bueno, no es como si no me lo mereciera. La verdad es que lo estaba esperando desde esta mañana.

***

Esta mañana salimos para ir a casa de mis padres alrededor de las once y media.

Estaba ansioso por llegar mientras conducía por el puerto de Sea Pines Community. Miré a Jasper a través del espejo retrovisor y él me dedicó una enorme sonrisa que me dio a entender que también él estaba entusiasmado.

A medida que avanzábamos las casas eran cada vez más grandes e impresionantes, hasta que llegamos a la más impresionante de todas –o la más sutil, depende de cómo lo veas- que estaba en un enorme lote frente a la playa. Ocho habitaciones, siete baños y un exceso de modernismo.

Todos estuvieron inusualmente callados hasta que finalmente Emmett dijo "¡Santa mierda!"

"Y llegamos a casa," anunció Jasper con el rostro inexpresivo. Yo simplemente me reí.

"Esa es más o menos una reacción estándar," dije mientras todos saltaban fuera del Jeep de Jasper.

"Hey, Kate y Garrett están aquí con los niños," avisó Jasper, gesticulando hacia una enorme camioneta roja en la entrada. Luego se volteó para tomar la mano de Alice. "Parece que tendrás que enfrentarte a todo el tribunal hoy, cariño. ¿Estás segura de que yo lo valgo?"

Alice alzó la barbilla y lo miró con expresión de absoluta seriedad. "No lo dudo, Jazz. Tráemelos."

Después de todo lo que me dijo Jasper acerca de Alice desde la primera vez que la vio, sabía que él iba en serio con ella; en un nivel de seriedad que incluso era nuevo en él. Él es uno de esos tipos que nunca bajan completamente la guardia. Siempre había una parte de sí mismo que prefería mantener oculta, y yo entendía sus razones. Pero con Alice lo veía dejar caer todas sus murallas con absoluto abandono y confianza. Me encontré a mí mismo rogando porque Alice realmente se valiera esa confianza.

Antes de que pudiéramos siquiera atravesar la puerta de entrada fuimos abordados por un niño de 9 años con una mata de cabello rubio oscuro cayéndole sobre los ojos y una Nintendo DS atada permanentemente a su mano izquierda.

"¡Tío Edward! ¡Tío Jasper! ¡Por fin me tengo la versión de Platino! ¡Tiene un entrenador y la Dialga es roja y va como whooaa!" Hizo un gesto para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo. "La azul no hacía eso. ¡Y tan solo lo tengo desde esta mañana, pero ya vencí a tres entrenadores y capturé un Starlie y un Chimchar!"

"¡Así se hace, amigo!" Jasper extendió el puño y E.J. hizo lo mismo como saludo. "¿Tus padres te trajeron eso del último viaje?"

"No. Me dijeron que no me van a comprar más juegos de Pokémon, así que me lo tuve que comprar con mi mesada." E.J. frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado ante la injusticia.

"Qué tragedia, pero parece que te las arreglaste bien," dije, acercándome para revolverle un poco más el cabello. "Quiero que conozcas a unos amigos. Ellos son Bella y su hermano Emmett, aquellas son Rosalie y Alice. Chicos, este es nuestro sobrino E.J."

"Hey," saludó E.J. con una media sonrisa tímida antes de volver a centrarse en el videojuego.

"¡Adivina qué!" Dije con entusiasmo para ganar su atención de nuevo, al menos de momento. "Alice y Jasper son _novios_."

E.J. inspeccionó a Alice cuidadosamente, como si no lo creyera.

"Es verdad," asentí. "Están _enamorados_. Se besan todo el tiempo. Pensé que deberías saberlo porque sé cuánto te gustan todas esas cosas melosas."

La cara del pobre niño pasó de confundida a disgustada y luego a furiosa. "¡NO me gustan esas cosas! Ugh, ¡es muy desagradable!" Dicho eso se marchó, fingiendo arcadas.

"Qué malo eres," se rió Bella dándome un empujoncito en el hombro.

"Eso es lo que él espera de mí," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Se vengará en algún momento, no te preocupes."

"Cierto," asintió Jasper, girándose hacia Bella. "Sólo intenta mantenerte fuera de la línea de fuego cuando lo haga."

Fue un buen consejo. Las tácticas de venganza de E.J. tendían a ser de pocas palabras; pero de alguna manera él simplemente se las arreglaba para poner cosas mojadas y pegajosas en el cuello de mi camisa.

Los conduje por el camino hacia la sala de estar, donde había ventanas desde el suelo hasta el techo, y donde mis padres, mi hermana Kate y su esposo Garrett nos estaban esperando expectantes. E.J. estaba recostado sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás, inmerso en su juego, y Kate tenía a la pequeña Molly Kate, de ocho meses, sentada en su regazo.

Jasper y yo los presentamos a todos. Jasper puso especial énfasis cuando presentó a Alice y yo tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para _no_ poner énfasis cuando presenté a Bella, temiendo avergonzarla o asustarla. Creo que lo hice bien. Mi madre no se abalanzó en seguida sobre ella y mi padre no me guiñó el ojo; pero cuando miré a Kate, ella y Garrett se estaban mirando con picardía, y luego ella me dirigió una sonrisa arrogante. Ese nunca es un buen signo.

Kate tiene ocho años más que yo, nosotros nunca fuimos tan cercanos como lo fueron Emmett y Bella, que apenas se llevan un año. Pero incluso a pesar de eso, lo poco que escuché de la pelea que tuvieron Bella y Emmett me resultó ligeramente familiar. Kate también siempre había tratado de mandonearme. Todavía lo hace.

"Oh, ¡estoy tan contenta de que vinieran!" Dijo Mamá, poniéndose de pie para saludarlos a todos. "Sabemos que están de vacaciones, así que prometemos no tenerlos secuestrados aquí todo el día."

"¿Quiere decir que hay algún lugar mejor que este en esta isla?" Preguntó Emmett. "Tienen una hermosa casa. Increíble."

"Bueno, gracias cariño, eres adorable. Mi dulce esposo la diseñó para mí con mis propias especificaciones hace un par de años. A mis hijos les gusta molestar y la han llamado La Monstruosidad de Esme," comentó, suspirando particularmente en mi dirección.

"Emmett es contratista general," anuncié, en parte para desviar la atención de mi madre de mi persona. "Así que lo que acaba de decir fue puramente profesional, no sólo para besarte el—"

"¡Edward Anthony Cullen!" Me reprendió.

"Pie. ¿Qué creías que iba a decir, madre?" Sonreí de oreja a oreja, pretendiendo estar extrañado.

Mi papá pronto tuvo a Emmett, y por extensión también a Rosalie, ya que ella nunca parecía separarse de su lado; enredado en una conversación sobre construcciones frente al océano. Me sorprendí de escuchar a Rose contribuir en la conversación y no simplemente escuchar en silencio. No había oído a Rose hablar mucho en todo el fin de semana, aunque cuando abría la boca solía ser bastante mordaz.

Mamá y Kate estaban dándole vueltas a Alice como a un filete en la parrilla, pero ella parecía estar en sus trece, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Jasper. Garrett estaba intentando ayudar a E.J a pasar una parte particularmente difícil de su juego.

"Así que… Rosalie realmente puede hablar cuando quiere," le comenté a Bella.

"Por supuesto que puede," asintió ella con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. "Ella simplemente es un poco tímida al principio."

"¿Tímida?" Resoplé, incrédulo. A mi entender, las mujeres como Rosalie no son tímidas. Todo ese tiempo yo había pensado que ella no era simpática con la gente, no tímida.

"Sí Edward, tímida. Rosalie ha tenido que soportar las miradas fijas de hombres y mujeres desde que la adolescencia. Eso es suficiente para hacer que alguien se vuelva inseguro y un poco defensivo, ¿no crees?"

"Hmm. No lo había pensado de esa forma." Lo dije en serio, pero todavía no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Lo pensaría más tarde. "Bueno, ¿quieres que te muestre la casa?"

Le mostré casi todo el piso inferior de la casa y luego la llevé a mi parte favorita, al otro lado de las puertas francesas y hacia el patio de piedras anchas que conduce a la piscina profunda de azulejos azules y que daba a una playa privada y al Océano Atlántico. Comenzamos a caminar sin dirigirnos a ningún lugar en particular y acabamos rodeando la piscina y dirigiéndonos hacia la arena.

"¿Edward? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Preguntó finalmente Bella después de un rato de silencio.

"Seguro," asentí. Esperaba que me preguntara algo acerca de mí, o de ella misma, o de los dos; pero me sorprendió cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

"¿Por qué toda tu familia está tan interesada en Alice? Quiero decir, sé que tú y Jasper son muy cercanos, casi como familia, pero…"

"Oh, sí. Bueno, asumí que Alice ya te lo habría dicho a estas alturas. Jasper _es_ familia. Vino a vivir con nosotros cuando tenía doce. Mis padres lo consideran un hijo tanto como a mí."

"¿Es adoptado?"

"No. Sus padres están vivos y… bien. Ellos simplemente no andan por aquí. Escucha, este es un tema delicado para Jasper, así que todo lo que te cuente debe quedar entre nosotros, ¿está bien?"

Bella asintió con sinceridad mirándome a los ojos.

"Los padres de Jasper provenían de una de las antiguas familias ricas de Charleston. Sobre todo su papá. Pero la fortuna de la familia dio un giro inesperado y las últimas generaciones deben de haberse hundido bastante, porque los padres de Jasper acabaron financieramente panza arriba. Incluso perdieron su casa ancestral en Battery Charleston cuando Jasper tenía alrededor de nueve años. Esas casas pasan de generación en generación. Cuando una se pone a la venta, es porque la familia ya no tiene más descendientes o está muy, muy arruinada," expliqué.

Bella se veía como si estuviera intentando captar el punto. No podría decir si estaba teniendo éxito, pero decidí continuar al menos hasta que ella interrumpiera para hacer una pregunta.

"Para resumir un poco, ellos se mudaron aquí con el poco dinero que pudieron juntar y continuaron viviendo y gastando más de lo que tenían, incluso llegando a dejar de pagar los impuestos. Cuando estaban a puntos de ser procesados por evasión de impuestos, tomaron todo lo que pudieron llevarse en las manos y desaparecieron," me encogí de hombros, tratando de evitar que se mostrara en mi rostro el familiar sentimiento de disgusto y enojo que me consumía cada vez que hablaba del asunto de los padres de Jasper.

"¿Y ellos le pidieron a tus padres que cuidaran de Jasper?" Bella sonaba horrorizada.

Yo resoplé. "No exactamente. Dejaron a Jasper en el puerto de Sea Pines cuando iban de camino al aeropuerto y le dejaron a él el encargo de preguntar a mis padres si podía quedarse. Él ya pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en nuestra casa, de todos modos. Pero Jasper se quedó sentado ahí hasta la noche, demasiado avergonzado como para acercarse a la casa. Mi papá lo vio por casualidad cuando volvía tarde a casa después del trabajo."

"¡Oh, Edward! ¡Eso es tan enfermo y egoísta! ¡Pobre Jasper!" El rostro de Bella estaba rojo de furia y tenía las manos cerradas en puños.

"Lo sé. De todas maneras, mi mamá y mi papá se metieron con Jasper en la oficina de mi padre para hablar, y dos horas después, yo tenía un nuevo hermano. No podían adoptarlo, pero se convirtieron en sus tutores legales y desde entonces, papeles o no, Jasper _es_ mi hermano. Kate lo siente de la misma manera. El nombre completo de E.J. es Edward Jasper McCaffrey."

Mientras continuábamos caminando por la arena Bella se mantuvo callada, pero pude ver en su rostro que todavía estaba dándole vueltas al asunto. Es difícil formar una opinión de una familia capaz de irse y dejar atrás a su hijo de doce años.

"No deberíamos estar mucho tiempo al sol," dije finalmente, girándome hacia la casa. "Bella, de verdad necesito que te guardes lo que te acabo de contar a menos que Alice lo mencione. En realidad no sé qué tanto le contó de esto Jasper. A él no le gusta hablar del tema; y esa es la razón por la que suele presentarme como su mejor amigo o su compañero de cuarto. Yo siempre lo entendí y lo acepto de esa forma."

"Es que simplemente no puedo concebir que se fueran y lo dejaran aquí."

"Tampoco yo lo entiendo, así que no esperes que los defienda. Es gente superficial y egoísta que se crió sintiéndose con derecho a recibir dinero y a vivir la vida fácil," dije, y luego me reí. "Jasper es exactamente lo opuesto a eso y probablemente él es la causa de que yo no me haya criado de esa manera. Él consiguió un trabajo en cuanto lo tuvo legalmente permitido. Se empleó en una empresa de construcciones y se puso a trabajar como una ardilla.

"Después de un par de semanas yo me empecé a cansar de estar en plan vago así que Jasper me consiguió un empleo ahí también. Era divertidísimo. Nos exigían mucho para comprobar que nos tomáramos en serio el trabajo, especialmente a mí. Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabía quiénes éramos y dónde vivíamos. Pero creo que al final de cuentas demostramos que servíamos para eso."

"Sabes, jamás me habría imaginado que provenías de una familia rica," dijo Bella. "Espero que eso no te ofenda. Lo digo como un cumplido."

Yo asentí y sonreí. De hecho, lo tomé como un cumplido. Para ese entonces ya casi estábamos de vuelta en la casa. Decidí tomar el riesgo y agarrarle la mano.

"¿Estás bien con esto?" Le pregunté cuando levantó la cabeza bruscamente con sorpresa. Ella sólo sonrió y apretó sus dedos alrededor de mi mano.

Me pregunté si debía decirle o no lo que me vino a la cabeza después de su cumplido. Bella era una persona con la que resultaba fácil hablar, así que pensé que sí lo haría, casi seguro de que le encantaría la historia.

"Cuando teníamos como catorce o quince, Jasper estaba investigando un documento para su clase de Historia de los Estados Unidos y se encontró con un 'Código de Caballeros', escrito por un historiador del Siglo XIX. Ese día Jasper decidió que nosotros necesitábamos nuestro propio código actualizado para vivir," conté, riéndome ante el recuerdo. "Una de las reglas era que viviéramos por nuestra propia cuenta y nunca del dinero de mis padres. Incluso creo que había otra regla que decía que teníamos que 'mantener siempre prístinos nuestros caminos'."

Bella soltó una de sus hermosas carcajadas. "¿Qué más decía ese código?"

"Oh, un montón de cosas. Quizá te cuente algo más, pero sólo si eres buena conmigo, Sugar." La atraje más cerca, pero para entonces ya estábamos en el patio y Bella estaba sintiéndose un poco incómoda frente a todas esas ventanas. Me soltó la mano y me dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro antes de poner más distancia entre nosotros.

"Tú se bueno, _cariño_," se burló. "Y yo veré qué puedo hacer."

Una vez adentro, llevé a Bella a la cocina, donde mi madre y Alice estaban ya profundamente metidas en una conversación. Cuando aparecimos nosotros las dos dejaron de hablar, pero me di cuenta de que ambas parecían felices, a pesar de que tenían los ojos ligeramente cristalinos.

Había dejado la cocina para el final porque sabía que Bella no querría moverse de allí. A mi mamá le encanta cocinar, y recientemente había remodelado la cocina, convirtiéndola en el mayor sueño de todo Chef.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Exclamó Bella cuando entramos. "¡Podría vivir aquí toda la vida y sería feliz con sólo una bolsa de dormir en aquel rincón del desayunador!"

"Creo que mi mamá hizo eso durante un tiempo después de que finalmente terminaran de construir esta cocina. Le encanta cocinar y estoy seguro de que apreciará que la ayudes con el almuerzo," ofrecí.

"Edward, no voy a poner a la pobre chica a cocinar," protestó Mamá, ofreciéndole a Bella una mimosa como la que tenían ella y Alice, y Bella la aceptó con una sonrisa.

"Está bien," dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero ella es Sous Chef profesional y esta mañana nos hizo el mejor desayuno en la historia de los desayunos."

Los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron cuando se giró hacia Bella. "¿Oh? ¡Acércate más, dijo la araña a la mosca!"

Para cuando dejé la cocina, Mamá estaba conversando con Bella y Alice como si fueran viejas amigas. En el comedor estaban los demás, viendo el enfrentamiento de los Braves contra los Mets de Nueva York.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Bella?" Me preguntó Jasper con una rara expresión que no supe interpretar.

"En la cocina con Mamá y Alice," dije lo más casualmente posible, sintiendo cómo todos en el cuarto me miraban por el rabillo del ojo, pretendiendo no estar escuchando.

"Así que, Edward, tengo entendido que esta Señorita Bella tiene algo con tu vecino," comentó Garrett casualmente.

Era completamente irracional e infantil, pero sentí cómo se me tensaba la mandíbula y se disparaba mi presión arterial. Una retorcida y posesiva voz enterrada en mi cabeza gruñó _¡Mía!_

"¡Tenías razón Jasper!" Canturreó Kate antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir. "Garrett sólo está jugando contigo, hermanito. No te revientes los vasos sanguíneos. Así que… ¿te gusta Bella, huh?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Repliqué con desdén.

Me levanté y salí del comedor para sacar una cerveza de la heladera de la despensa. Desde donde estaba podía oír claramente la voz dulce de Bella, pero no podía determinar lo que estaba diciendo. Y luego escuché la risa de Alice y la voz ligeramente más profunda de mi mamá contestando. Todos los que estaban en la sala estaban protestando por una mala jugada.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba trayendo a Bella frente a todo el tribunal, actuando como si no tuviera importancia el hecho de que ella vivía a miles de kilómetros y que esto no tenía futuro? Ya estaba un poco crecido como para tener una aventura. Y ella estaba apenas saliendo de lo que parecía una de las rupturas más horribles en la historia de las rupturas amorosas. ¿Acaso mi presencia en su vida lo estaba haciendo peor? ¿Estaba yo tomando ventaja de eso?

La conclusión a la que llegué en ese momento fue que yo me sentía atraído por ella y que no iba a malgastar el poco tiempo que teníamos juntos con vacilaciones. Si ella me pedía que diera marcha atrás, lo haría. Pero si no…

Decidiendo que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo y que no le debía explicaciones a nadie más que a Bella, volví a la sala y me senté a disfrutar del juego. Cuando terminé mi cerveza, Kate se levantó para traerse una y me tendió una a mí también. Sonrió y chocó mi botella con la suya. Kate era entrometida y molesta, pero yo la amaba.

"¿Dónde está Molly Kate?" Le pregunté.

"Tomando una siesta en mi antiguo cuarto."

"Se está convirtiendo en toda una personita," sonreí. "Es increíble cómo crecen."

"Ya dice papi," dijo Kate, llena de orgullo. "Por supuesto, le dice papi a todo el mundo, incluso a mí, pero da igual."

"Bueno, tal vez deberías afeitarte el labio superior más seguido para arreglar eso," dije seriamente. Mi dulce y pequeña hermana me golpeó el brazo con toda su maldita fuerza. Siempre fue buena en eso, tocaba el lugar correcto en el músculo con sus pequeños pero puntiagudos nudillos y me golpeaba con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme gritar de dolor.

"La cena está lista," llamó Mamá desde la puerta de la cocina. "Comeremos en el lanai." **(N/T: algo así como una terraza o patio cubierto)**

Jasper captó las miradas confusas de Rosalie y Emmett.

"Quiere decir almuerzo. A veces le decimos cena al almuerzo… y comida a la cena," explicó. Ellos asintieron, pero aún así parecían confundidos.

No fue hasta que todos estuvimos sentados a la mesa de teca frente a la piscina que empezó la pesadilla. Comenzó de manera bastante inocente.

"¿Cómo llevas ser Chef?" Le preguntó mi papá a Bella.

"En realidad solo soy Sous Chef, algo así como la asistente del Chef jefe," aclaró Bella. "Pero me encanta. No me imagino haciendo otra cosa; aunque es cierto que los horarios a veces son un poco duros."

"¿Un poco?" Interrumpió Emmett. "Ella trabaja constantemente. Esta es la primera vez que se toma vacaciones desde que entró a trabajar en Beck's hace cuatro años."

Bella se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Obviamente, ya había oído a Emmett decir eso muchas veces.

"Y no dejes que te engañe, es ella quien manda en ese lugar. El Chef jefe es Bruce Tyler y últimamente casi ni se aparece por ahí," agregó Rosalie, luciendo ferozmente orgullosa de su amiga.

"¡Oh, cielos!" Gritó mi mamá bajando su servilleta. "Cariño, ¿trabajas para Bruce Tyler? ¡Yo lo amo! Lo he visto en los programas de la mañana e incluso he intentado hacer algunas de sus recetas."

"Él es fantástico," asintió Bella. "Me ha enseñado muchísimo. Hey, le pediré que firme una copia de su nuevo libro de cocina para ti y te la enviaré, si quieres."

"¡Me encantaría!" Exclamó, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja primero a Bella, y luego a mí.

La conversación continuó y se habló sobre el empleo de Alice como compradora ejecutiva y la compañía constructora de Emmett. Rosalie nos entretuvo a todos con la historia de cómo lo conoció.

Ella es agente de préstamos comerciales de uno de los grandes bancos de Seattle, y un día fue enviada a hacer un arreglo en uno de los sitios de construcción de Emmett. Ella le hizo un montón de preguntas incisivas y Emmett estaba tan abrumado por su aspecto que apenas podía hilar dos palabras juntas. Emmett admitió felizmente que eso era cierto.

Dos semanas más tarde, su buena amiga Bella la obligó a ir a una cita a ciegas con su hermano, que resultó ser el mismo Emmett… y el resto es historia.

"Y Bella, ¿cómo te las arreglas para salir con chicos trabajando tantas horas?" Preguntó repentinamente mi madre cuando hubo una pausa en la conversación.

Bella agarró su té helado y tomó un gran trago, poniendo cara de sorpresa. "¡Ahh! ¡Dulce!" Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Kate se rió. "Sí, hay tres tipos de té helado: suave, dulce, y dulce al estilo sureño. Este es Dulce Sureño. Sólo le falta una cucharada de azúcar para convertirse en jarabe."

Bella se rió y se relamió los labios antes de mirar a mi mamá, quien todavía estaba esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. "Oh. Yo, bueno, usualmente yo… no salgo con nadie. Yo… acabo de terminar una relación larga, hace apenas unos meses y… no estoy buscando nada ahora."

"Él te engañó," adivinó.

"¡Esme!" La regañó mi papá. "Deja en paz a la chica."

"Oh, cállate. A ella no le molesta, ¿cierto?" Le preguntó a Bella, quien sacudió la cabeza como diciendo sí, mucho.

"Cariño, te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Kate antes de que conociera a Garrett. El mundo está lleno de hombres que se creen niños y se niegan a crecer. Tú tienes que buscar a los que están orgullosos de ser hombres maduros."

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo durante el cual todas las mujeres de la mesa se giraron para mirar a sus hombres; y me sentí feliz al notar que Bella me miraba a mí. De repente me vi sentándome un poco más derecho y luego me di cuenta de que todos los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo. El momento incómodo se fue tan pronto como llegó y todos rompimos en carcajadas cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestra reacción ridícula ante las palabras de Mamá.

"Es una lástima que no vivas aquí, Bella," continuó ella, implacable. "Tú y Edward se verían muy bien juntos. Haremos lo posible porque Alice siga viniendo, tú deberías hacer lo mismo."

Bella se quedó sin palabras y se giró hacia mí, rogándome ayuda con los ojos. Yo le sonreí y me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué podía decir? Yo estaba de acuerdo con Mamá.

Pero en cuanto terminamos de almorzar, nos disculpé a mí y a Bella para terminar el tour por la casa. La llevé directamente por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y fue entonces cuando E.J. tocó la puerta y roció la parte posterior de mi cuello con el agua helada con su pistola de agua de súper explosión a chorro. Lo perseguí por un rato y amenacé con decirle a su Abuelita Esme que estaba rociando agua por toda la casa, pero tuve que dejarlo ir. Después de todo, me lo había ganado.

***

El resto de la tarde estuvo genial. Nos quedamos para nadar en la piscina y dar unas vueltas por la playa. Nos llevamos las sobras del mediodía para la cena y cuando finalmente comenzó a oscurecer le dijimos adiós a mi familia.

De camino a casa en el auto de Jasper íbamos debatiendo qué hacer en la noche, hasta que Bella se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta. "Creo que quizá… bueno, es decir… es nuestra última noche aquí. Tal vez Alice y Jasper quieran tener un tiempo a solas. Y también tú y Rose, ya que estamos," le dijo directamente a Emmett.

Él rodó los ojos pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Y eso los deja solos a ti y a Edward también, ¿cierto?"

"¿En serio?" Bella fingió inocencia. "Bueno, supongo que sí. Permíteme reformular: Vete."

"Yo apoyo a Bella. A partir de mañana no voy a ver a Jazz hasta dentro de casi un mes. Quiero un poco de tiempo a solas," anunció Alice. Jasper atrajo su mano hacia sus labios y le besó el dorso sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

Jasper y Alice nos dejaron en la puerta de la casa y se fueron en la camioneta. Emmett y Rosalie entraron.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Le pregunté a Bella mientras estábamos de pie en la entrada, mirándonos como una pareja adolescente que acababa de obtener una inesperada libertad.

Ella se rió, nerviosa. "No lo sé. Tú juegas de local aquí."

"Cierto. Um, bueno, sí. Eh… dame un minuto," me exprimí el cerebro tratando de pensar. Quería llevarla de vuelta a mi cama, pero con Emmett en la casa, sobrio y despierto, no parecía prudente. Y tal vez no era eso lo que Bella quería hacer. "¡Ya lo tengo!"

Fui al garaje y tomé un enorme par de toallas de playa del ténder de la puerta de atrás, donde colgábamos todo lo que traíamos lleno de arena de la playa.

Llevé a Bella a mi coche. No sólo la tenía toda para mí solo; sino que además fue su idea. Decidí llevarla a una pequeña ensenada en el extremo sur de la isla. No hablamos mucho mientras caminábamos entre las cañas de la arena abierta hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarnos a ver el agua. No había nadie más que nosotros en los alrededores.

"Odio que te vayas mañana," dije abruptamente.

"No hablaremos de eso," me recordó Bella.

"Perdón. ¿Bella? Lamento no haber manejado muy bien el asunto esta mañana cuando me hablaste de Sam," empecé otra vez, pero antes de que terminara la frase ella ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Y definitivamente tampoco hablaremos de eso," suspiró. "Pero si lo habláramos, te diría que lo manejaste bien. Soy yo quien se sintió rara al contártelo. Además, ¿qué le dices a alguien que te cuenta algo como eso?"

"Si estuviéramos hablando de eso te diría que estoy feliz de que tu ex sea un increíble idiota. Me hubiera matado conocerte y que no estuvieras disponible."

"Bueno, eres afortunado. Estoy libre como un pájaro," dijo riendo nerviosamente. Se inclinó hacia mí. Estaba esperando que me besara, pero en el último instante su lengua rozó mis labios sugestivamente, y luego se alejó.

Fui tras sus labios, acercándola a mi regazo mientras la besaba con fuerza. Se me acababa de ocurrir que quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido cuando ella me empujó hacia atrás en la arena y se montó sobre mí. Mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas sobre la tela de su vestido simple de algodón. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas moverlas de ahí, pero me retuve. Todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que Bella me guiara y tratar de mantenerme a raya.

Sus manos se movieron por mis hombros hacia arriba, pasando por mi cuello y luego se enredaron en mi cabello. Movió mi cabeza en un mejor ángulo y suspiró en mi boca. Apreté las manos con más fuerza en sus caderas, levantándola ligeramente y abriendo las piernas de modo que su peso estaba presionado completamente sobre mi erección. La fricción se sentía tan bien, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Acomodé un brazo debajo de mi cabeza para apoyarme y tener un mejor ángulo para llegar a su oído, su cuello y su clavícula.

"¿Edward? No tienes que creerme, pero tengo que decirte esto," susurró Bella urgentemente en mi oído.

"¿Qué pasa, Sugar? Creeré todo lo que me digas," prometí. Era cierto. Ella podría decirme que el oxígeno era venenoso y yo sabía que hubiera dejado de respirar inmediatamente.

"Nunca hago cosas como esta. Nunca. Pero tú… tú me haces querer esto," confesó. "Sólo quiero que sepas que eres tú, Edward. Sé que es temporal y que probablemente estoy tratando de escaparme un poco de lo que dejé atrás, pero tienes que saber que no haría esto con nadie que no fueras tú."

La rodé sobre su espalda y me posicioné entre sus piernas. "¿_Tú _estás tratando de seducirme _a mí_? ¿Te he dado la impresión de que soy un chico difícil?"

"¿Estás diciendo que eres fácil?" Bromeó, retorciéndose debajo de mí y arrancándome un gemido.

"Sólo por ti, Sugar. Pero Bella, sólo seré tan fácil como tú quieras que sea. Quiero decir, esto no tiene por qué ir más lejos; no quiero que te sientas incómoda."

"Sabes, no es bueno para mi ego ni para mi valentía que estés siempre echándote atrás y buscando una salida," bromeó, pero se notaba en su rostro que lo decía en serio.

"Corazón, te haré un trato. No pensaré en otra cosa que en esto de ahora en adelante si me prometes que me dirás cuando quieras detenerte o ir más despacio." Succioné suavemente su labio inferior hasta que se estremeció.

"Prometido," suspiró. Volvió a hundir las manos en mi cabello y enredó una de sus piernas entre las mías, presionándome más fuerte contra su cuerpo. "Pero no esperes escuchar nada de eso por ahora."

Maniobrando cuidadosamente para evitar que la arena se metiera donde no debía, rodamos de nuevo. Bella me desabotonó la camisa y la abrió para pasear sus dedos por todo mi pecho. Sus dedos primero y luego su tibia boca acariciaron mis pezones, haciendo que los músculos de mi estómago se contrajeran casi dolorosamente.

Tiré hacia abajo del elástico de su vestido atado en su cuello para revelar su sujetador de raso beige sin tirantes. Con un simple movimiento de mis dedos aquella barrera había desaparecido, y Bella se rió y luego se quedó sin aire cuando mi boca hizo contacto con su piel. Suspiró y jadeó y se movió sobre mí mientras yo le dedicaba toda mi atención a sus hermosos pechos.

Deslicé mis manos hasta el borde de su vestido y luego hacia arriba hasta la cintura de sus bragas, y luego tiré de ellas hasta que movió sus piernas por un momento para que yo pudiera quitárselas.

Me detuve por un momento para asegurarme de que ella quisiera seguir adelante, pero ella ya estaba desabotonando mis shorts. Deshizo el cierre y mientras yo luchaba por controlar mi respiración ella ya se había deshecho de mis pantalones y ropa interior.

Bella volvió a situarse sobre mí, su vestido era la única prenda que separaba su piel de la mía. Su centro húmedo y caliente presionado sobre mi dureza me hizo gemir profundamente, tuve que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para calmar las respuestas que mi cuerpo daba involuntariamente al suyo. Cuando los abrí de nuevo la encontré mirándome con tanta necesidad y lujuria que un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero y me sentí estremecer bajo su peso.

Tracé un camino con los dedos que iba desde sus labios, hacia abajo por su cuello y senos y sobre su estómago tirante y tembloroso; hasta instalarme definitivamente en la unión entre sus piernas extendidas, sobre esa pequeña espiral de nervios que clamaba mi atención. Con la otra mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, la empujé hacia abajo para reclamar un beso sin dejar de hacer pequeños círculos sobre su inflamado clítoris. Los dulces sonidos de placer que hacía en mi boca me estaban matando, pero seguí adelante sin detenerme a pensar en mí mismo.

Ella se movía contra mi mano y por extensión también sobre mi miembro, me estaba volviendo loco por simplemente deslizarme en su interior; pero me contuve porque quería hacerla venir una vez y luego otra más mientras se lo hiciera. Cuando finalmente se tensó en anticipación, perdí la cabeza.

"Córrete para mí, Sugar. Anda cariño, quiero hacerte sentir muy bien," murmuré en su oído.

Hubo una pequeña y rara pausa en la que pensé _Oh dios, a Bella no le gusta que le hablen sucio._ Pero entonces ella retomó el ritmo y un escalofrío la traspasó entera mientras se venía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los puños cerrados sobre mi camisa abierta.

Tan pronto como se recuperó, sus ojos se centraron en mi rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido en el mismo momento en que yo buscaba dentro de mis shorts, y los dos sacamos al mismo tiempo un condón envuelto en papel aluminio.

Bella se rió, un poco avergonzada. "Compré algunos cuando Jasper se detuvo en la tienda."

"Bueno, ¿tú condón o el mío, bebé?" Bromeé, meneando las cejas. Ella sólo sonrió mientras abría el suyo.

"Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que compré condones ¡tengo que estar loca para no usarlos!" Exclamó.

Se movió hacia abajo y quitó su vestido del camino, poniéndome el condón con manos ligeramente temblorosas.

Mientras se posicionaba otra vez sobre mí, guiándome hacia su centro con la mano, pensé en preguntarle una vez más si estaba segura. Asegurarme de que ella supiera que yo lo aceptaría sin dudar si quisiera detenerse. Pero no pude hacerlo. La deseaba demasiado como para detenerme ahora, y de todas maneras tampoco pude encontrar las palabras.

Bella se movió hacia abajo hasta que mi punta estuvo en su interior, se detuvo, y luego se movió hacia abajo un poco más. La dulce y lenta tortura me estaba volviendo loco, pero no iba a arruinarlo ahora. Si esta era la primera y última vez que íbamos a estar juntos, quería hacerlo valer.

Cuando finalmente estuve completamente en su interior ella se empujó sobre mi pecho, así que tuve la vista celestial de ella cabalgándome, sus pechos rebotando a su ritmo. Los acaricié y me centré en sus sensibles pezones, golpeándolos ligeramente con mis pulgares. Ella aceleró el ritmo, gimiendo y jadeando desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios presionados fuertemente para mantenerse lo más silenciosa posible.

"Inclínate un poco hacia atrás, Bella," susurré y ella lo hizo, abriendo los ojos y centrando su mirada en la mía.

Tomé sus caderas para estabilizarla y empecé a empujar mis caderas hacia arriba mientras ella continuaba empujando las suyas hacia abajo. Me congelé cuando la escuché gruñir: "¡Oh, _mierda_!"

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, apaciguando el ritmo.

Ella sólo se rió y se aporreó hacia abajo aún más fuerte, así que retomé el paso donde lo había dejado. Cuando moví una mano a su palpitante clítoris, ella se vino de nuevo casi de inmediato. Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho y continuó cabalgándome mientras se dejaba arrastrar por los temblores del orgasmo. Yo estaba muy cerca, pero necesitaba algo más.

"¿Podemos dar la vuelta, Bella?" Pregunté, y ella se giró sin una palabra, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Enganché una de sus largas y sedosas piernas sobre mi hombro (ya sabes, se depiló antes de venir) y deslicé un dedo sobre sus pliegues para asegurarme de que aún estaba lista para mí. Y oh si no lo estaba. Volví a deslizarme en su interior con un gruñido y comencé a moverme a mi propio ritmo.

A mí no me importaba, porque la sensación de hundirme en ella eclipsaba todo lo demás, pero me di cuenta de que un poco de arena se había metido, por supuesto, donde no debía.

"¿Estás bien?" Jadeé. "La arena…"

"¡No importa!" Soltó. "¡Dios, se siente tan bien…!"

Bueno, tal vez en realidad sí le gusta hablar sucio. "Se siente bien Sugar… como estar en el cielo."

"Mmm. Sí, cielo," suspiró, moviéndose un poco de modo que mi hueso pélvico se oprimía contra su clítoris con cada estocada. "¿Edward?"

"¿Qué pasa, Sugar?"

"Si lo haces un poco más fuerte y rápido, me vengo otra vez," dijo en voz tan baja que casi no lo escucho.

Pero la escuché, e hice exactamente lo que pidió. Yo me vine primero, luchando contra la urgencia de detenerme y disfrutar de la sensación para continuar moviéndome los pocos segundos que a ella le tomó correrse de nuevo. Sus gritos de éxtasis hicieron eco en el aire de la noche mientras las sacudidas y temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo y el mío.

Nos quedamos jadeando en la extraña quietud apenas interrumpida por el chapoteo del agua, abrazándonos estrechamente, pero de alguna manera ya comenzando a distanciarnos. Demasiado pronto, Bella rompió la conexión física y emocional. Se apartó para enderezar su vestido y buscar sus bragas, sobre su rostro una máscara llana de satisfacción. Pero sus ojos la delataban incluso bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Tenía los ojos brillantes y húmedos, y en ningún momento hizo contacto visual conmigo otra vez. Yo me enderecé y me vestí también antes de ponerme de pie para recoger las toallas.

"Creo que es mejor que volvamos ya. Los chicos deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos," dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida, mirando sobre mi hombro en la dirección donde habíamos dejado el auto.

No podía dejar que se terminara de esta forma. No fue una aventura de mala calidad, no merecía ser algo de lo que arrepentirse y olvidarse tan fácilmente. Dejé caer las toallas y la acerqué a mí, apretando estrechamente su cuerpo contra el mío.

"No te arrepientas de esto, Bella. No te arrepientas de mí. No quiero ser un error para ti," dije besando la punta de su cabeza.

"No eres un error. Es sólo…" hundió la cabeza en mi hombro y se aferró a mí, rodeándome con ambos brazos.

"Bella, cuando piense en ti, cuando piense en este fin de semana, estaré pensando en lo dulce que eres; pensaré en lo divertida, hermosa e insanamente sexy que eres. Pensaré en aquella primera noche y en cómo mi subconsciente no pudo evitar tocarte, y pensaré en cómo respondiste a mí incluso a pesar de que lo arruiné. Pensaré en lo mucho que odié verte salir con Jake ayer y en lo bien que te veías en ese bikini azul."

"Recordaré que vimos Top Chef y también todo lo que vino después. Te recordaré conversando con mi familia," me incliné un poco hacia atrás y alcé su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. "Y Sugar, sobre todo pensaré en esta noche y en lo afortunado que soy por haberme ganado suficiente confianza como para que te entregaras a mí. No me lo tomo a la ligera. Y no me arrepentiré de nada, ni por un instante."

Bella finalmente me devolvió la mirada y durante unos momentos se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir, pero con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "No puedes ser real," dijo después de un rato. "Si me quedara seguramente te encontraría un montón de defectos, ¿cierto?"

"Sin dudas," me reí suavemente. "Pero te veré de nuevo alguna vez, Bella. Estoy seguro de que tendrás oportunidad de descubrir mis defectos."

Y al final, tuvimos que irnos. El aire nocturno y la brisa proveniente del mar estaban disminuyendo la temperatura, y Bella tembló ligeramente junto a mí.

Había gente esperando por nosotros, pero el tiempo no nos iba a esperar.

* * *

**En mi contrato de traductora decía que por cada review, un Edward sureño me hablaría sucio al oído. **

**No tienen NI IDEA de cuánto les agradezco sus 218 reviews xD****  
**


	8. What Got Left Behind

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y creanme cuando les digo que todo esto no tendría sentido de no ser por ella. (L)

* * *

Capítulo Ocho  
What Got Left Behind

**B POV**

El capitán del vuelo se acercó al intercomunicador y comenzó a hacer ruidos como los adultos de la caricatura de Charlie Brown. ¿Por qué se molestaban en hacer eso? ¿Alguien habrá entendido alguna maldita vez lo que dicen? Y hablan siempre con esa voz baja y aburrida, como si estuvieran tan jodidamente orgullosos de ser pilotos de avión y pensaran que ni siquiera deberían molestarse en enunciar el vuelo.

Puede ser que esté un poco malhumorada. Y arisca. Y cabreada.

Anoche fue… bueno, anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Pero hoy había sido un día terrible y continuaba empeorando, tanto que casi dolía.

No fue por Edward. Él estuvo genial, riendo y hablando confortablemente e incluso siendo tan afectivo conmigo como se atrevió estando Emmett cerca. En algunos aspectos, su actitud sólo lo había hecho peor. Tenía una inquietud, una ansiedad que, sin importar cuántas veces comprobara y verificara, me hacía sentir que iba a dejar algo vital atrás cuando me fuera de la Isla Hilton Head.

Mi mente estaba dibujando figuras de ocho con mis emociones, girando sobre sí misma una y otra vez, pero siempre volviendo a los mismos pensamientos conflictivos. Sólo yo podía tener la mala suerte de conocer a un hombre como Edward tan lejos de casa. Y sin embargo, si lo hubiera conocido en Seattle, probablemente lo hubiera evitado como a la peste, porque no estoy preparada para otra relación sentimental. Y él es un chico para una relación seria, no el tipo de chico que puedes tener una vez y sentirte satisfecha dejando el asunto ahí. Y eso es exactamente lo que yo necesitaba hacer. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Alice empujó mi brazo del apoyabrazos con el codo y yo me giré hacia ella con el enojo escrito en la cara.

"Dios, Bell, golpéame de una maldita vez si hace falta, pero anímate de una vez. Se supone que tienes que ser tú quien me anime a mí, ¿recuerdas?"

Cierto. Porque era Alice quien estaba dejando a su novio, su compañero del alma atrás. No yo. Edward fue una aventura de un fin de semana. Y en realidad nos 'aventuramos' sólo una vez. Yo no tenía derecho a que me consolaran.

"Bella," dijo Alice en voz baja para que nadie más la oyera. "Estás realmente triste, ¿cierto? ¿Es por Edward?"

"No. No. Estoy bien. No sé qué va mal conmigo. Lo siento," balbuceé. Toda la irritación y el resentimiento se disolvieron instantáneamente.

Alice me dio un apretón en el brazo y luego apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. "No te disculpes. Él es un gran chico. Quizá venga con Jasper a Seattle el próximo mes."

"Hablando de Jasper," dije, cambiando de tema oh-tan-sutilmente que Alice se rió de mí. "¿Era de eso de lo que estabas hablando con Esme cuando nosotros entramos ayer a la cocina?"

"De hecho, sí. Y por cierto, eso no fue para nada sutil, pero lo dejaré pasar. Esme dijo… bueno, me dijo que yo estaba haciendo un hombre mejor de uno de los mejores hombres que ella ha conocido." Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas, igual que ayer en la cocina de Esme.

"¡Alice! Qué cosa tan hermosa te ha dicho," suspiré, apretándole la mano.

Las lágrimas bajaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas hasta perderse en las esquinas de sus labios sonrientes. "Bella, estaba muy nerviosa sobre este fin de semana. Lo amo como amo vivir. Él valdrá la pena incluso en los peores días. Y yo estaba aterrorizada de no gustarle a su familia, o que no entendieran cuán en serio voy con esta relación. Su familia lo es todo para él."

"Lo sé. Edward me contó… algo."

"¿Sobre los indignos donantes de esperma y de óvulos?" Dijo desdeñosamente.

"Sí. La verdad es que aún no puedo creerlo," admití.

"Créelo." Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca, supe que estaba pensando en Jasper contándole la historia, lo que debe haber sido mucho peor que oírla de segunda mano por parte de Edward. "Él es mucho más indulgente que yo. Cree que ellos simplemente no están equipados para hacer frente a las dificultades y sólo siente lástima por ellos."

"Pero ¿qué podría ser más difícil que no ver a tu hijo nunca más?"

"No tener dinero, ir a la prisión federal, no manejar autos lujosos ni vivir en grandes casas; aparentemente, todo eso es mucho peor que renunciar a Jasper… _para ellos_."

"Está bien, ellos apestan. Pero él se crió con los Cullen. Si sus padres se hubieran quedado él seguramente hubiera sufrido mucho más que de esta forma. Y ahora, él te tiene a ti. Y es obvio que su familia te adora," dije, rodeándola con mis brazos. "Sólo hay una cosa mal."

"¿Qué?"

"No puedes, bajo ninguna circunstancia, irte de Seattle," advertí.

Alice se rió. "Bueno, tendrás que ayudarme a convencerlo de que sea él quien deje la isla," contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hecho," acepté.

***

Para las primeras horas de la tarde ya habíamos aterrizado en el aeropuerto Sea-Tac y Emmett había ido a buscar el Jeep ridículamente grande y excesivamente adornado para sacarlo del estacionamiento de largo plazo. Primero dejó a Alice y a Rose en el apartamento que compartían, porque su apartamento estaba dos cuadras más cerca que el mío. Estacionó en la puerta de mi edificio y se giró para mirarme.

"Te la pasaste bien," dijo, como si acabara de descubrir algo realmente sorprendente.

Me encogí de hombros y rodé los ojos. "Sí, Emmett, soy capaz de pasar un buen rato. ¿Es tan desagradable pasar tiempo conmigo?"

"No, Bells. No es desagradable, pero últimamente no eras feliz. Estoy contento de que hayas conocido a _ese chico_, él logró que al menos fueras un poco menos infeliz."

"De verdad que él no te gusta, ¿cierto Em?"

"Nah, Edward es bastante bueno. Es sólo que es raro ver a alguien mirarte a ti de la forma en que yo miro a Rosie. Y por raro quiero decir asqueroso y repugnante. Lo siento."

"Yo lamento que seas tan idiota, hermano mayor," le di unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de bajarme de su ridículo Jeep.

Emmett se ofreció a ayudarme con las maletas, pero yo había empacado muy pocas cosas, como siempre; así que lo despaché rápidamente diciéndole que lo vería en la semana.

En el ascensor me incliné hacia atrás y descansé la cabeza en la pared. ¿Me sentía menos infeliz? Probablemente. Muy probablemente. Pero tenía una rara sensación nueva, algún tipo de, si no infelicidad, al menos un raro malestar en mi pecho. Tomé un profundo respiro y me dije a mí misma que tenía que madurar.

Fueron unas vacaciones fantásticas y se habían terminado. Tenía una vida a la que regresar y no iba a perder mi tiempo soñando con un hombre. Con ningún hombre. Ni siquiera Edward. Ni siquiera a pesar de que él había insistido en acompañarnos al aeropuerto y me había abrazado como si le doliera dejarme ir.

Ni siquiera a pesar de que había susurrado en mi oído, _"Nos volveremos a ver en algún momento, Sugar."_

Salí del elevador en el décimo piso y me giré hacia la izquierda donde estaba mi apartamento. Tuve el firme propósito de llegar hasta ahí durante treinta segundos exactos, el tiempo que me tomó reconocer a la figura alta y oscura que estaba de pie frente a mi puerta.

Sam. Carajo. No estaba preparada para una nueva relación, mucho menos para lidiar con la anterior.

"¿Dónde diablos estuviste?" Demandó Sam, caminando a zancadas hacia mí. Todavía era hermoso. Musculoso y bien formado, con rasgos bien definidos, ojos oscuros y el cabello negro como la tinta, que llevaba corto y ligeramente puntiagudo. "¿Bella? Llevo días tratando de encontrarte. ¿Dónde estabas?"

La irritación de su voz me sacó rápidamente de mi apreciación por su apariencia. "No es asunto tuyo," repliqué, empujándolo para pasar por su lado.

Presa de la ira, empujé mi maleta con ruedas demasiado fuerte y acabé pasándomela sobre el pie. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para no llorar, abrí la puerta y me metí dentro.

Nunca debí mirar hacia atrás. Pero lo hice, y Sam todavía estaba de pie donde lo había dejado, viéndose perdido y arrepentido.

"Tienes razón," suspiró. "No es asunto mío. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí."

Yo sólo lo miré. No iba a decir nada, incluso aunque se me ocurriera algo para decir, me lo guardaría.

"Te llamé el viernes para saber si podía venir a buscar el resto de mis pertenencias. No pensé que te habías ido cuando no te encontré en tu casa, después de todo, nunca estás en casa." Le hice una cara y él alzó ambas manos a modo de disculpa. "Pero para el sábado todavía no me habías devuelto el llamado, así que el domingo pasé por aquí y… y…"

Me tomó un minuto comprender el por qué de su titubeo, pero cuando lo hice sentí una ola de enojo recorrerme de pies a cabeza. "¿Te metiste en _mi_ apartamento para tomar tus cosas?" Siseé entre dientes apretados.

"Bueno, yo… era prácticamente mi apartamento también Bells, y, tú sabes, tú nunca estás en casa. Pero cuando entré adiviné que tú no habías estado en casa por un tiempo y empecé a preocuparme. Hoy pasé por aquí tres veces. Incluso llamé a tus padres y le dejé un mensaje a Emmett."

"Apuesto a que tuviste una charla muy amena con Phil y Renée," me burlé.

Él pareció miserable. "Tu papá me colgó el teléfono. Me odian."

"Sí. Y contactarte con Emmett no fue prudente de tu parte. Hasta ahora, él ha estado pretendiendo que no existes. Es una mala idea recordárselo." ¿Una de las ventajas de tener un hermano grande y musculoso? Usarlo para amenazar a la gente.

"Bella…" empezó, pero se calló esperando que le diera un escape de su culpa y su miseria. Pero ese ya no era mi trabajo.

"Dame tu llave. Te la hubiera pedido antes, pero otra vez, parece que sobreestimé tu carácter."

Sam hundió la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, su rostro oscureciéndose por el enojo. "Maldita sea, tú sabes que nunca te lastimaría. Me remuerde haberte hecho tanto daño, pero te juro que detesto cuando actúas como si lo hubiera hecho jodidamente a propósito y sólo porque soy un idiota. Te amé. Todavía lo hago de un montón de maneras…"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Gruñí.

"Me enamoré. Todo salió al revés. No pude evitarlo. No lo hice por capricho o porque estuviera cansado de ti y buscando a alguien más. Emily es mi otra mitad. ¿Qué podía hacer?" Rogó.

Me lo quedé mirando fijamente, incapaz de creer que él no tuviera ni idea de lo que me pasaba. "¿Qué podías hacer? Bueno, ¡podrías haberme dicho en cuanto te diste cuenta que habías encontrado a tu nuevo amor, y que no era yo! ¡Podrías _no _haber estado acostándote con ambas por tres meses! ¡Podrías haber usado condones, como habría hecho cualquier adulto que engaña a su novia, y no haberla embarazado!"

"Bella…"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Rugí, sin importarme que estuviéramos en medio del pasillo y que probablemente estuviéramos entreteniendo a todos mis vecinos. "¡Podrías habérmelo dicho cuando ella te dijo que estaba embarazada!"

Di un paso hacia él y presioné el dedo sobre su pecho. "¡Podrías haber hecho _cualquier cosa excepto_ dejar que tu amante embarazada apareciera en mi trabajo para gritarme _a mí _por intentar romper su _matrimonio_ con mi prometido! ¡Eres un odioso egoísta, descerebrado y cobarde _hijo de puta_!"

"¡Hey!" Gritó, su rostro era una máscara manchada de rabia y vergüenza, y tenía los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

"Vete al demonio Sam," dije finalmente cuando pude controlar un poco mejor los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón. "No quiero ni necesito tu culpa ni tu preocupación y si _alguna vez_ vuelves a poner un pie en mi apartamento, te castraré con un cuchillo oxidado."

"Emily tiene miedo de que le hagas algo," espetó cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mi puerta. Aquella era una cosa tan absurda e inapropiada para decir en ese momento que me detuve y lo miré con la boca abierta. "Ella está teniendo problemas para dormir, y eso no es bueno para el bebé. Sé que estás más allá del enojo, pero ¿no harías algo así, verdad? ¿Planear ir a por ella?"

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. "En serio no me conoces. Si tuviera que ir a por alguien, ese serías tú, no ella. Ella no es nada para mí."

"Bells…" Susurró suavemente, implorando, acercándose un paso más hacia mi puerta.

"Vete a casa, Sam. Deberías estar agradecido de aún tener a alguien que todavía cree que vale la pena luchar por ti." Cerré la puerta con firmeza, pero no la golpeé. Ya había actuado lo suficientemente mal por una noche, gritándole obscenidades a mi ex novio delirante en el pasillo.

Llevé la maleta a mi cuarto y tomé una rápida ducha para quitarme el peso del vuelo de encima. Me puse ropa más cómoda, unos viejos pantalones y una camiseta, y encendí la televisión mientras me preparaba la cena.

Me senté en el sillón y comí, forzándome a concentrarme en _The Amazing Race _en el DVR. **(N/T: The Amazing Race, traducido como **_**La Gran Carrera**_**, es… bueno, no tengo ni idea. Pero pregúntenle a Sowelu, ella sí que sabe jaja) **

Para las ocho y media ya estaba en la cama, mirando el techo. En ese momento pensé que ya podía quebrarme. Había estado al borde desde que le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a Sam. Pero cuando finalmente le di rienda suelta a mi mente, mis pensamientos no me llevaron a Sam como yo hubiera imaginado. Mi mente tomó un cuidadoso camino hacia la arena, hacia Edward.

"_No te arrepientas de esto, Bella. No te arrepientas de mí. No quiero ser un error para ti,"_ había dicho. ¿Quién más dice cosas como esa?

Y pensé sobre la lista de cosas que él recordaría de mí y de nuestro tiempo juntos hasta que sentí una burbuja de alegría y anhelo que se expandió en mi pecho hasta que resultó casi doloroso.

Y pensé en cómo se veía cuando mis ojos finalmente se ajustaron a la luz aquella primera noche. Y en él caminando sobre la arena para rescatarme.

Y en todas las veces que me llamó Sugar.

Y en su aliento caliente en mi oído, diciéndome que me corriera, que quería hacerme sentir bien…

Gemí con frustración y rodé sobre mi estómago, hundiendo la cabeza bajo mis almohadas. Tenía que parar esto y dormir un poco. De repente se me ocurrió que esta sería la primera noche que pasaría sola después de cuatro días de estar en la cama de Edward. La primera noche en que no tendría algún tipo de contacto sexual con él.

Me senté y tomé mi iPod de la mesa de noche, me puse los audífonos y me hundí en mi capullo de música. Pero la música no detuvo los pensamientos de Edward. Sólo los transformó en algo así como un pase de diapositivas con banda sonora.

Cedí a la avalancha de imágenes y emociones, deslizando una mano entre mis piernas, bajo el borde de mis bragas, y dándome a mí misma una pobre imitación de las atenciones que Edward me había dado.

**Y la nota de Paige me causó mucha gracia, así que también la voy a traducir.  
_A/N: ¿Qué? Como si ninguna de nosotras nos hubiéramos "ayudado" cuando Edward no estaba disponible :D_**

**Me han dejado unos reviews tan bonitos (y envidiosos xD) en el capítulo anterior, que he decidido compartir mi Edward sureño con ustedes. Se los traigo en el próximo capítulo!**

Por cierto, alguien preguntó cuántos capítulos tiene esta historia. Respondo: por el momento tiene 29, pero aún no está completa. **  
**


	9. Bella in Her Element

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y la rulea!

* * *

Capítulo Nueve  
Bella in Her Element

**E POV**

Me estoy empezando a cansar de los aviones. He tenido tres entrevistas en las últimas tres semanas que requirieron un viaje en avión. La entrevista de Charlotte se reprogramó y fue bastante bien, pero no me pareció un buen lugar para mí. La siguiente semana tendría que estar en Atlanta y desde allí ir directamente hasta Columbia, en Carolina del Sur.

Había mantenido un radio de búsqueda intencionalmente pequeño, intentando encontrar un buen lugar sin tener que alejarme mucho de mi familia. Hasta el momento, de las tres empresas en las que había tenido entrevistas, la que más me gustaba era Brady & Conlin, la de Columbia. Ellos tenían todo lo que yo creía querer: el tamaño de la empresa, el tipo de proyectos que designaban, la filosofía de construcciones y diseños, el ámbito creativo al que podría acceder si me contrataban. Técnicamente, era la empresa perfecta para mí.

Así que pensarías que tres días después, cuando me llamaron para ofrecerme un puesto, yo estaría encantado.

Jasper entró justo cuando estaba colgando el teléfono. "Gracias Sr. Conlin, me comunicaré con usted esta semana… Está bien… Gracias otra vez… Hasta luego."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar tanto?" Preguntó Jasper en cuanto dejé el tubo del teléfono. "Ese era Branford Conlin de Brady & Conlin, ¿no? Pensé que esa era tu mejor opción."

"Sí, sí lo es, sólo necesito pensarlo un poco más. Quiero decir, estoy sopesando desarraigarme completamente de mi vida de aquí. Simplemente no me siento cien por ciento seguro de que eso sea lo mejor," me encogí, apoyándome sobre la mesada de la cocina.

"Ese es un gran cambio desde que empezaste la búsqueda," observó.

"Lo sé, lo sé. No sé qué sucede conmigo. De repente nada se siente correcto. No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo." Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Jasper me miró como esperando a que agregara algo más, pero yo no tenía nada más para decir.

"¿Sabes qué necesitas?" Preguntó finalmente, señalándome con su botella de cerveza. "Unas vacaciones para limpiar tu cabeza. De hecho, sucede que te acabo de reservar un asiento para que viajes conmigo a Seattle este viernes."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya me compraste un pasaje?" Mi voz se elevó un par de octavas y tuve que carraspear para que volviera a la normalidad. Tengo que admitir que la idea de volver a ver a Bella me daba un poco de vértigo.

"Bueno, no, pero te emocionaste pensando que sí lo había hecho, ¿no es cierto? Déjame conseguirte un pasaje, hijo. Quieres verla de nuevo. No has sido tú mismo desde que ella se fue."

Cuando Bella se fue, intenté firmemente alejarla de mi cabeza. Tenía cosas que hacer y, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que volveríamos a vernos, no sabía cuándo sucedería, o en qué resultaría nuestro reencuentro; así que ¿cuál era el punto de revivir su dulce rostro, su largo y suave cabello, su forma de reír, o lo bien que se sentía estar con ella? Dios bendito, lo bien que se sentía estar _dentro_ de ella…

Resoplé. "Claro que me gustaría volver a ver a Bella _en algún momento._ Pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora. Es sólo que estoy abrumado por todas las entrevistas, y por tener que tomar una decisión y todo eso."

Jasper suspiró y rebuscó algo entre una pila de sobres sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tomó un pequeño sobre de cartón que había enviado Alice y sacó del interior una pila de fotografías. Las pasó rápidamente hasta que encontró la que buscaba y la puso sobre el mostrador frente a mí.

"Hey Edward, ¿quieres venir conmigo a Seattle el viernes?" Bromeó mientras yo clavaba la vista en la foto.

Alguien, probablemente Alice, había tomado una foto de Bella y yo caminando junto al mar en la Playa Coligny. En la imagen yo estaba riéndome mientras la miraba, y ella estaba reclinada contra mi hombro, devolviéndome la mirada con una dulce sonrisa, su cabello ligeramente revuelto por el viento. Y ¿mencioné el bikini azul?

"Supongo que puedo tomarme unos días para limpiar mi cabeza," accedí, sabiendo de antemano que estar cerca de Bella era lo último que necesitaba para eso. "Pero pagaré mi pasaje."

Jasper me dirigió una sonrisa torcida. "Lo que digas, hermano. Le diré a Alice que vendrás conmigo."

Así que aquí estoy, sentado en un avión que se dirige a Seattle. Quiero ver la Space Needle en persona y el complejo de edificios vecinos EMP/SFM de Frank Gehry. Por supuesto, había visto fotos de aquella edificación tan bizarra, pero tenía el presentimiento de era una de esas cosas que tenías que ver con tus propios ojos para poder apreciarlas del todo. Y naturalmente, también quería ver absolutamente todo lo que había hecho T. K. Franke, ya que había sido su obra la que me había motivado a querer diseñar en un ámbito mucho más grande que al que estaba acostumbrado, trabajando para las casas de veraneo de gente rica y ociosa. **(N/T: La sigla viene de Experience Music Project / Science Fiction Museum and Hall of Fame. ****No estoy muy segura, pero aparentemente es un grupo de edificios de arte y cultura creados por este tal Frank Gehry, edificios muy vistosos y de estructura monumental) **

Pero tengo que ser honesto y decir que los pensamientos acerca de los monumentos arquitectónicos que deseaba visitar ocuparon mi mente apenas diez minutos durante todo el vuelo, y el resto del tiempo me la pasé preguntándome si Bella estaría feliz de verme, si podríamos retomar las cosas donde las habíamos dejado un mes atrás, y cómo iba a ser estar en un mismo lugar con ella otra vez.

Habíamos hablado cuatro veces desde que se fue, más o menos una vez por semana. Dos veces había dado la casualidad de que estábamos cerca mientras Jasper y Alice hablaban y nos habían dado el teléfono para saludar. Y dos veces yo la había llamado sólo porque había sentido la necesidad de oír su voz. Hablábamos de manera amistosa y confortable, pero se sentía esa innegable barrera que creaba de manera automática la distancia y el hecho de que nuestra relación no estaba muy definida. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella desde mi temeraria decisión de acompañar a Jasper, pero Alice me había dicho que las cosas habían estado 'locamente ocupadas' en Beck's, asegurándome que ella estaba muy contenta de que yo fuera a Seattle.

¿Mencioné que Alice era una pequeña astuta, manipuladora y mentirosa?

Fue ella quien nos recogió del aeropuerto, y tan pronto como ella y Jasper dejaron de intentar comerse el uno al otro, me avisó que Bella estaba trabajando, pero que pasaríamos por el restaurante para ver si ya había acabado con el turno de la mañana.

Seattle se estaba ganando su reputación de lugar lluvioso. Una llovizna constante parecía borronear todo el paisaje de grandes extensiones con distintos tonos de verde cortados por bloques blancos, gris y beige, y salpicadas por manchas de colores brillantes.

Alice deslizó su pequeño coche deportivo amarillo en un espacio delante de un restaurante de pizarra gris con una puerta doble de color negro brillante. Jasper y yo nos bajamos del coche y nos apresuramos tras ella a través de las puertas negras para protegernos de la lluvia.

"Lo siento, pero no estamos… Oh, hola Alice," saludó un chico con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans que estaba pasando la aspiradora en el área del comedor.

"Hola Dave, estos son Jasper y Edward. Jasper y Edward, él es Dave. Venimos a buscar a Bella para ir a almorzar." El chico no pareció ofendido, sino que simplemente se rió y volvió a su trabajo, enrollando el cable de la aspiradora.

Alice voló por el comedor directamente hacia la cocina. Siguiéndola, Jasper y yo nos encontramos frente a la cocina, donde todo parecía ser de colores blancos brillantes y acero inoxidable. Parecía inesperadamente ruidosa entre la música de fondo, el golpeteo de ollas y sartenes, el sonido del agua y los cubiertos.

Bella estaba de pie en medio del caos, la viva imagen de la concentración y la calma en medio de una tormenta. Estaba de espaldas a mí y vestía un delantal de Chef, su brillante cabello oscuro caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, atado en una trenza cosida con una banda de tela azul que impedía que ningún cabello cayera sobre su rostro.

Se movía ligeramente con la música mientras trabajaba sobre algo que no alcancé a distinguir. Alguien dijo su nombre y ella alzó la vista antes de lanzar una carcajada.

Uno de los muchos, muchos hombres (sólo vi una mujer aparte de ella entre las diez personas que había en la cocina) subió repentinamente el volumen de la radio cuando la canción cambió y la cocina entera, Bella incluida, comenzó a cantar "Everybody in the club gettin tipsy".

Un tipo alto y apuesto con una cola de caballo atada en su cabello rubio tomó las caderas de Bella y fingió moverse con ella. Ella hizo de buena gana una especie de parodia de club moviendo las manos y las caderas mientras todos los demás en la cocina silbaban y gritaban.

Justo cuando mis celos estaban llegando al punto de ebullición, Bella se rió y se alejó del idiota rápidamente para bajar el volumen de la radio.

"¡Vamos muchachos, acabemos con esto! No quiero estar aquí todo el día otra vez. Tengo planes," dijo. Algunos se quejaron un poco, pero todos volvieron en seguida a trabajar.

Alice trató de llamar la atención de Bella, pero todo resultaba demasiado ruidoso y caótico.

"Buck, ¿ya cortaste esos pollos? Preguntó Bella.

"Todavía no, Chef," contestó un chico delgado de cabello oscuro que aparentaba dieciocho o diecinueve años.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Si tengo que sacar el pollo de los platillos esta noche para el servicio de cena porque tú no tuviste suficiente tiempo para prepararlo, agregaré al menú bolas fritas de Buck en su lugar."

Las risas y las burlas que se desataron en torno a la cocina fueron suficientes para hacer que las orejas ligeramente prominentes de Buck se tiñeran de rojo brillante; pero aún así el chico le sonrió a Bella como si ella fuera la Reina y él acabara de ser nombrado caballero. Inmediatamente se dirigió al frigorífico.

"¿Bella? Parece que Campanita trajo visitas," uno de los lavaplatos, que aparentemente conocía a Alice, nos había visto en la puerta y nos señalaba con una espátula.

"¡Hola a todos!" Gritó Alice, agitando la mano alegremente.

"¡Alice! ¡Jasper! Llegaron tempra…" Bella se detuvo en seco cuando me vio, con una mirada de confusión rápidamente reemplazada por shock. "_¿Edward?_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

No supe qué decir. La distancia y el mostrador que había entre nosotros me impidieron encontrar las palabras, sin mencionar a toda nuestra audiencia. Me giré hacia Alice para pedirle una explicación.

"¡Sorpresa!" Exclamó Alice con alegría, extendiendo ambos brazos.

"Um, ¿me dan quince minutos?" Pidió Bella con una fea mirada a Alice.

Alice accedió con un pequeño saludo hacia los demás y nos empujó a Jasper y a mí hacia el comedor otra vez.

"_¡Alice!_" Fue todo lo que pude decir sin patear su sucio y pequeño trasero.

"Cariño, ¿no le dijiste a Bella que Edward iba a venir?" Inquirió Jasper, dando un paso entre Alice y yo.

"Siéntense chicos, tengo una explicación," nos aseguró ella, dirigiendo el camino otra vez.

Me di cuenta de que no había hecho más que seguirla desde que habíamos abandonado el aeropuerto de Sea-Tac, y eso estaba empezando a cansarme. Pero aún recordaba la regla acerca de las mujeres mandonas, así que Jasper y yo tomamos asiento a cada lado de ella y esperamos su explicación.

"Mira, Bella puede ser un poco exagerada a veces. Si ella hubiera sabido que ibas a venir, se hubiera obsesionado y vuelto loca, y de paso me habría vuelto loca a mí también. Quizá incluso limpiara su excesivamente limpio apartamento de arriba abajo y encontrara una excusa para desaparecer a último minuto," empezó. Vio que estaba a punto de interrumpir y levantó una peligrosa mano con manicura. "No porque no quiera verte, Edward. Créeme cuando te diga que sí quiere verte."

Yo sólo me la quedé mirando. Entendí lo que intentaba decir. Lo que todos habían intentado decirme desde el principio. Bella era terriblemente tímida. Bella acababa de salir de una mala relación. Bella no estaba lista para tener nada más que una ocasional aventura conmigo. Nunca debí haber venido hasta aquí sin hablar personalmente con ella para preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con esto.

"Esto no está bien, Alice. No quiero forzarla a hacer nada," dije, deseando poder cruzar la puerta y estar de nuevo en un avión que me llevara a casa.

"Tú no la forzaste a nada, yo lo hice," señaló Alice. "Si esto no sale bien, puedes echarme la culpa a mí. Pero yo no estoy preocupada."

Miré a Jasper buscando algo de misericordia, pero él estaba mirando a Alice con admiración. Era irritante. Así que me limité a lanzar un bufido y hundirme en la silla.

Los dos se quedaron hablando mientras yo dejaba a mi mente vagar, mayormente pensando en cómo haría que Alice, y quizá también Jasper, pagaran por este lío si todo terminaba mal.

"Hola," escuché la voz de Bella, que volvía a ser suave ahora que estaba en el silencioso comedor, y no en la bulliciosa cocina.

Me giré y la vi sonreír, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Me recordó mucho a la quemadura de sol y aquel pensamiento me llevó a aquella noche en mi cama y a las distintas curas que probamos para su insolación.

"Hey Sugar," dije en voz baja, tendiéndole mi mano. "Lamento haberte sorprendido de esta forma. _Creí_ que sabías que venía."

Miré fijamente a Alice, quien simplemente sonrió satisfecha de sí misma. Bella dio un paso más cerca y tomó mi mano sin fuerza, como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer con ella.

"Bella, ¿puedes salir para almorzar?" Preguntó Alice con dulzura.

"Sí, no tengo que volver hasta las seis y media."

"Genial. Edward, nos encontraremos contigo en la casa de Bella a las seis." Alice tomó la mano de Jasper y ya estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que acababa de decir. Malditos norteños, hablan demasiado rápido. "¡Disfruten el almuerzo!"

"¡Nos vemos luego!" Llamó Jasper antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas.

"Bueno…" Bella suspiró mirando la puerta. Se giró de nuevo hacia mí y, gracias a Dios, estaba sonriendo. "Nos han engañado."

Le devolví la sonrisa y la empujé más cerca mientras me ponía de pie. "Tu pequeña amiga es un diablo disfrazado de mujer. Ella me dijo que te había avisado que yo vendría."

"Lo dudo," se rió Bella. "Imagino que ella te hizo creer eso sin decir exactamente esas palabras. Es una experta en ocultar la verdad sin decir mentiras."

Alice era la última cosa sobre la que quería estar hablando con Bella en ese momento, así que empujé (atraje) a Bella más cerca y puse mis brazos a su alrededor.

"¿Está bien que esté aquí?" Le pregunté suavemente, mirando directamente a sus grandes y profundos ojos oscuros.

Ella simplemente asintió, devolviéndome la mirada con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios llenos. Se estiró hacia mí, eliminando casi totalmente la distancia entre nuestras bocas; pero entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió y trajo una ola de ruido hacia el comedor. El tipo con la cola de caballo se quedó de pie en la puerta por un momento, y luego volvió a entrar apresuradamente en la cocina.

Bella dio un salto y se alejó de mí con vergüenza. "Um, deberíamos ir a almorzar. Debes estar hambriento. ¿Te importa si pasamos por mi apartamento primero para que pueda limpiarme y cambiarme la ropa? Usualmente no voy a ningún lado con mi ropa de trabajo."

En ese momento me fijé en su atuendo. Se había quitado el delantal de Chef y se había soltado el cabello. Llevaba unos jeans bajos y ajustados tan rotos y desgastados que apostaría que los tenía desde la universidad; y una camiseta gris oscuro con un conejo blanco de dibujos animados. Podría haber pasado por una niña de secundaria en ese atuendo, mirándome toda tímida y dulce. Me sentí como un tío pervertido mirándola de aquella manera y pensando las cosas que estaba pensando.

"Me parece bien. No me importaría poder lavarme un poco también, aunque tu endemoniada amiga se ha quedado mi equipaje en su auto."

Salimos a la llovizna y Bella se puso un abrigo para la lluvia azul brillante y se subió la capucha. Se apresuró hacia la parte posterior de su coche, conmigo pisándole los talones. Tan pronto como estuvimos sentados en el seco y cálido interior del carro, no pude evitar soltar lo que estaba pensando.

"¡Santa mierda Bella! ¡Tienes un Volvo S60r!" Grité en el reducido espacio del coche.

Ella se alejó un poco con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación en el rostro. "Sí, lo sé. Vino con un pequeño folleto cuando lo compré."

"¡No lo entiendes, Sugar! Este es el auto, _mi _auto; el auto que siempre quise, quiero decir," balbuceé, acariciando el torpedo con ambas manos.

Mientras encendía el motor y salía del aparcamiento, Bella me miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha. "¿Y por qué no te lo compraste? Este fue el regalo más grande que me he hecho a mí misma desde que empecé a trabajar con el Chef Tyler."

De repente, no quise que ella supiera por qué no había comprado este carro cuando tuve la oportunidad. Presentía que se reiría de mí o se sentiría ofendida.

"Jasper se rió de mí cuando quise hacerlo," murmuré. "Decía que era un auto de papá."

"Jasper se rió de ti. No te compraste el auto que querías porque Jasper se rió de ti." Ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse a este punto. "¿Es que no eres un hombre adulto ya?"

Se reía de mí. Bueno, está bien. "La última vez que verifiqué, sí lo era. ¿Qué hay de la última vez que tú lo verificaste?" Pregunté sugestivamente, obviamente acabando por completo con su risa.

"Edward…" dijo en tono de advertencia.

"Lo siento. ¿Fue demasiado?"

"No lo sé. Yo sólo… por cómo fueron las cosas en Hilton Head…. No sé sí…" se calló, otra vez con el rostro en llamas. Debería sentirme mal por hacerla sentir incómoda, pero por todos los cielos, amaba ese sonrojo.

"Bella, cariño, escúchame. Sé que hay un montón de complicaciones. Estoy abierto a aceptar lo que sea que quieras que suceda ahora. Si quieres que seamos amigos…"

Bella mantuvo los ojos en la carretera y su sonrojo se hizo más profundo, pero no dijo nada.

"Por favor dime que no quieres que seamos sólo amigos, Sugar," rogué, intentando simular que sólo estaba bromeando. Trataba de hacer que se relajara un poco, volver a lo que habíamos tenido en Hilton Head. Estiré la mano y la puse sobre su muslo, lo suficientemente alto como para hacer que se tensara.

"Me estás matando con todo eso," suspiró finalmente. En ese momento entramos en un garaje y su rostro quedó en sombras, de modo que tuve que esperar a que mis ojos se ajustaran.

"Lo siento," repetí, quitando mi mano. Tendría que controlarme un poco o ella saldría corriendo a la primera oportunidad. Bella estacionó en un espacio vacío y apagó el motor, pero no se movió para salir del coche.

"No es eso," dijo suavemente, inclinándose hacia mí. "Son todos esos 'Sugar' y 'cariño'… no tienes ni idea."

Antes de que pudiera responder alguna línea genial que estaba seguro saldría inevitablemente de mi boca ante ese comentario, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello para atraerme más cerca. Su sabor era un desencadenante de recuerdos tan fuerte que no pude evitar gemir involuntariamente. Entonces se alejó un poco, lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo con timidez.

"Llámame reina de las señales cruzadas," reconoció en tono de disculpa.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya, levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar.

"Tomaré lo que quieras darme," murmuré, sin importarme qué tan meloso sonara. "No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en esa noche en la bahía, en todo ese fin de semana."

"Tampoco yo," reconoció. "Pero…"

Esperé, pero no agregó nada más.

"¿Por qué no subimos a darnos una ducha y a comer algo? En mi defensa, seré un perfecto caballero," le aseguré gentilmente.

Con un suspiro de lamentación (al menos así fue como quise interpretarlo), Bella abrió su puerta.

"Por cierto, asumo que esta que está aquí atrás es tu maleta." Abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó mi equipaje. "Otro punto para Alice. Supongo que te quedarás conmigo este… ¿fin de semana? ¿Semana? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?"

"Cinco días. Volvemos a casa el miércoles temprano en la mañana. No tengo que quedarme aquí, Bella. No quiero asumir…"

"Oh, no. No vas a volver a casa para decirle a Esme que no devolví tu gran hospitalidad," dijo, de repente relajada y jocosa otra vez. A este ritmo, me iba a dar un golpe emocional. Entramos al edificio y fuimos directamente hacia el ascensor, donde Bella me sostuvo la puerta mientras yo metía el equipaje.

"Eso me recuerda algo. Mamá te mandó un regalo a modo de agradecimiento por el libro de cocina," dije.

Ella presionó el botón del décimo piso y a mí me maravilló cómo alguien podría vivir en una caja en el cielo todo el tiempo. Los hoteles eran una cosa, pero ¿vivir encerrado todo el tiempo?

"No tenía que enviar nada de vuelta," decía Bella. "No fue gran cosa conseguir el libro y Bruce estuvo encantado de firmarlo para ella."

¿Bruce? ¿Qué pasó con "Chef Tyler", que por cierto, daba la impresión de ser un hombre mucho mayor y homosexual? El hombre en la tapa de ese maldito libro parecía estar en sus treinta y pocos, en buena forma y con una enorme sonrisa arrogante. Torcí el gesto ante el pensamiento de todo el tiempo que Bella tenía que pasar con él, trabajando codo a codo. Pero sabía que era mejor morderme la lengua a intentar averiguar si Bella sentía algo por su jefe, o viceversa.

Salimos del elevador y nos giramos hacia la izquierda. Me asombré ante la vista de las ventanas del piso al techo que había en ambas esquinas del pasillo, incluso a pesar de que en ese momento no entrara mucha luz. Ella abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar con fingida formalidad. Pero podría adivinar que estaba algo nerviosa. Sus ojos vagaron por su propio apartamento como si estuviera intentando verlo de la misma forma en que yo lo veía.

Me adentré en el lugar despacio, intentando asimilar todo lo que me rodeaba. Todo lo que vi fue a Bella. Estaba limpio y era silencioso. Todo parecía cuidadosamente acomodado, cuidadosamente elegido, como si quisiera demostrar que una mujer adulta, responsable y capaz vivía aquí. Pero también había otras cosas. El mobiliario estaba hecho a medida y era de colores neutrales, pero había una manta de color rojo escarlata arrugada en un extremo del sofá, donde ella debía haber estado acodada en algún momento entre la noche anterior y esta mañana.

Había una buena cantidad de obras de arte que parecían independientes a simple vista, pero al apreciarla de cerca podías ver el hilo sutil que las interconectaba. Todas eran de alguna manera eróticas. Ninguna era abiertamente sexual, pero todas eran sugestivas de alguna manera. Parece que a Bella no le satisfacen los paisajes.

La cocina era la mejor parte. Era una cocina bastante neutral y estándar para un apartamento, pero Bella le había dado su marca personal con alfombras y paños de cocina de color rojo brillante, pequeños electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable de todo tipo y un hermoso collage sobre el fregadero, fotos en blanco y negro de ella misma y lo que supuse serían todas las personas y lugares importantes en su vida. El tamaño probablemente fuera de 16x20 y el marco era lacado negro, con unos cuantos toques de ese mismo color rojo brillante en las fotos.

¿La mejor parte de todo eso? Escondida en la esquina derecha del cuadro estaba la misma imagen que Jasper había utilizado para arrastrarme con él a Seattle.

"Si la miras de cerca, puedes ver cómo te empiezas a poner rosada en esta foto," bromeé.

"Deja de mirarla tan cerca," replicó Bella, intentando situarse entre la foto y yo.

"Tengo la misma foto en mi refrigerador," dije, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "La voy a enmarcar para ponerla junto a mi cama. Puedo mirarla tan de cerca como quiero y tantas veces como quiero, todo gracias a Alice."

"Ella de verdad es una entrometida pequeña…"

"¿Genio?" Interrumpí. Metí los dedos en el cinturón de sus jeans y la atraje un poco más cerca para darle un suave y rápido beso.

"A veces," aceptó. Estaba sonriendo, pero podía sentirla intentando alejarse, así que la dejé ir con suavidad. "Voy a tomar una rápida ducha, no quiero oler a ajo y a pescado. Siéntete como en tu casa, no demoro."

Me estiré en su sofá y encendí la tele en ESPN2. Había sido un vuelo muy largo y me había levantado muy temprano en la mañana, no fue raro que minutos después me quedara dormido.

"¿Edward?" Desperté sobresaltado con el sonido de la voz de Bella. La vista de ella desnuda y aún goteando agua de la ducha, de pie frente a mí, me hizo poner de pie rápidamente.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté, mi voz repentinamente tensa y ronca por el deseo.

"No podía esperar más," susurró, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Estaba en la ducha y no podía dejar de pensar en tus manos sobre mí. Tu boca. Todo."

Gemí y me presioné contra su cuerpo, de pronto dándome cuenta de que yo también estaba completamente desnudo. ¿En qué momento me había quitado la maldita ropa? Mierda, mi subconsciente de veras era poderoso cuando estaba cerca de Bella.

Mis manos se deslizaron sobre su resbalosa y húmeda espalda hacia abajo hasta su pequeño y muy bien formado trasero, empujándola hacia mí. "Mmm. Bella, Sugar."

De alguna parte cerca de la habitación la voz de Bella llegó hasta mí como un eco. "¿Edward?"

¿Qué diablos? Bella estaba en mis brazos, a punto de estar debajo de mi cuerpo, alrededor de mi cuerpo, por todas partes. ¿Cómo es que su voz me llamaba desde el otro lado de la habitación?

Abrí los ojos y me vi recostado en el sofá de Bella, completamente vestido y absolutamente desorientado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó acercándose. Estaba vestida y su cabello húmedo estaba recogido en una coleta. "Estabas jadeando en sueños."

Me senté, sintiendo un incómodo calor trepar hasta mis mejillas. "Creo que sólo es el hambre y el cansancio del vuelo."

"Me imaginé que sería algo como eso," replicó ella con un tono neutral, pero cuando la miré vi que estaba sonriendo con malicia. "Parecía como si estuvieras muriendo por comer algo _dulce_."

Sorprendiéndola con mis rápidos reflejos, la aferré de las caderas y la empujé rudamente sobre mi regazo. "Oh, Sugar, vas a pagar por eso."

**Sowelu dice: Déjales un link de los edificios EMP/SFM, son geniales.**

**Samara dice: Vale… aquí está el link para quienes quieran ver una de las maravillas de Seattle. Ya saben, sin los espacios. www(punto)empsfm(punto)org /index(punto)asp**

**Mi dirección de twitter está en mi perfil. Busquenme como AGoodDancer (no le digan a nadie que en realidad no sé bailar).  
**


	10. Panting & Painting

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y tiene preparado un tanque de oxígeno para cuando me pongo a hiperventilar mientras estoy traduciendo. Gracias Brown Eyes!

* * *

Capítulo Diez  
Panting & Painting

**B POV**

He estado soñando con esto prácticamente día y noche, desde que llegué de Hilton Head hace un mes. Estaba en los brazos de Edward, acunada en su regazo, sobre su pecho ancho y musculoso, y él me besaba hambrientamente, sin refrenar sus deseos.

Esta era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de Edward. Él se mostraba abierto conmigo. Lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo en el momento, él lo decía o hacía, aunque sin intentar forzarme a responder de ninguna manera. Parecía contentarse con dejarme reaccionar a mi manera e interpretar mis señales sobre la marcha.

El problema era que mis señales parecían zigzaguear como un mono borracho en patines, y yo estaba bastante consciente de eso. Pero no sabía cómo controlarlo. Un momento estaba al borde de desnudarlo y tomarlo donde sea que estuviera, y al instante siguiente… bueno, seguía estando al borde de eso, pero mi mente parecía refrenar los impulsos de mi cuerpo.

"¿Bella?" Edward interrumpió mi monólogo interior sin sentido. Deslizó su boca por mi cuello y mi hombro mientras hablaba. "Cariño, hazme un favor y sal de tu mente. Sólo dime a dónde vamos desde aquí. Si quieres que me detenga, lo haré, pero tendrás que ayudarme con esto."

"Ayudarte," repetí sin pensar, con los ojos cerrados por las sensaciones que él estaba creando en mí.

"Sí, ayudarme, quiero decir dejar de responder de la manera en que lo estás haciendo." Me sostuvo con un brazo y deslizó el otro sobre mi hombro y hacia abajo por mi brazo hasta descansar la mano en mi cadera con un pequeño apretón. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo haciéndome temblar. "Sólo soy humano, Bella."

"Lo siento," suspiré, pero no me levanté de su regazo. Me moví de manera tal que acabé montando sobre sus muslos y descansé la cabeza en su hombro, apoyando una mano sobre su corazón. Decidí decirle la verdad. "No sé qué hacer contigo. No puedo pensar bien."

Sentí la risa resonando en su pecho y sus brazos enredándose a mí alrededor para confortarme. "Tomaré eso como un halago. Tú me haces lo mismo. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Debería estar trabajando o decidiendo dónde trabajaré. ¿Ya te dije que conseguí una oferta de empleo de esa empresa en Columbia de la que te hablé?"

"¡No! Felicitaciones, Edward, de verdad." Me erguí para mirarlo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas sonar feliz por él, pero la distancia que había entre Seattle y Columbia no era más corta que la distancia con Hilton Head.

"Gracias. Aún no estoy seguro si voy a aceptar. Tengo una semana para decidir," se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

"Así que… ¿por qué estás aquí?" Pregunté tímidamente.

"¿Estás buscando que te halague?" Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Te daré dos conjeturas, y la primera no cuenta."

Sabía que había venido a verme. No es como si él hubiera ocultado su atracción por mí. Antes de que yo me fuera, él me había prometido que volveríamos a vernos; y luego estaba esta conversación que habíamos tenido sobre no arrepentirnos… Así que, ¿por qué era tan difícil de creer? Supongo que nunca creí que la atracción que había entre nosotros fuera suficiente para que él me recordara una vez que estuviera fuera de su vista. Pero aparentemente sí lo era.

Respiré profundamente y tomé una decisión. Tenía cinco días más para pasar con Edward, y ya no importaba qué podría suceder o no después, porque los aprovecharía al máximo. Puede que sea temporal, pero no hay nada casual o desagradable en esto.

"No más señales confusas," prometí, sonriendo tan confidentemente como pude. "Sea lo que sea esto que estamos teniendo, es bueno ¿verdad?" Bueno, creo que eso sonó muy meloso, pero a Edward no pareció importarle.

"Es mejor que bueno. Ven aquí." Apretó sus brazos más fuerte a mi alrededor, acercándome, pero luego me soltó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "Voy a dejar que tú me guíes, Sugar."

Mierda. No había forma de que yo pudiera resistirme a este hombre, pero yo tampoco quería estar a cargo de… _llevar esto adelante_. ¿Por qué me sentía como una neófita con Edward? Admito que nunca fui una de esas chicas con las que podías acostarte sólo una noche, pero tampoco era virgen. Había dormido con algunos hombres, bueno, cinco incluyendo a Sam, y el sexo con Sam era mejor que bueno, aunque no tan seguido como me hubiera gustado. Aunque viéndolo ahora, aquello tenía sentido; entre mis horarios de trabajo y su otra novia… Mierda. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora?

De cualquier manera, ninguna de mis experiencias sexuales se comparaba con mi noche con Edward en la bahía. O incluso la noche anterior a esa, en su cama, sólo tonteando. Y aquella primera noche… ¿despertar sintiendo todo su cuerpo sobre el mío? _Eso_ tenía su propia categoría.

"Edward, yo… gracias por venir a verme," dije sin convicción. Antes de que él sintiera la necesidad de responder algo igualmente fútil, me incliné y reclamé su boca.

Fue como respirar profundamente para relajar todo mi cuerpo. Esto era lo que había extrañado y lo que estaba destinado a suceder. Sin pensarlo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y profundicé el beso. Cuando sentí la necesidad de respirar, me moví hacia atrás y nuestros ojos se encontraron. La mirada en sus ojos hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Lo que sea que haya hecho para merecer que alguien como Edward me mirara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo… tenía que adivinar qué era y hacerlo una y otra vez.

"Bella," murmuró, estirándose para morder gentilmente mi lóbulo. Se movió para deslizar su lengua por mi cuello y hacia abajo, al espacio donde el cuello se unía con el hombro. Cuando cerró sus labios sobre ese punto y chupó suavemente, suspiré. Cuando mordió, chillé. Sí, de verdad hice un sonido que podría describirse como un chillido. Lo que me hizo reír. Lo que provocó que Edward riera silenciosamente. Entonces recordé que lo que estábamos haciendo era divertirnos, y se sentía correcto.

Busqué el borde de su camisa para levantarla hasta que él alzó ambos brazos y permitió que se la quitara. Su cuerpo era incluso más increíble de lo que yo recordaba; me tomé mi tiempo deslizando mis manos sobre sus torneados y bien definidos músculos. Cuando mis dedos acariciaron sus pezones él se puso rígido y dejó escapar todo el aliento.

Cuando necesité sentir más de él, me quité la camisa de suave algodón que acababa de ponerme y la arrojé al suelo. Edward decidió entrar al juego cuando no pude quitarme el sostén lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto.

"Ah, oh Dios, ¡tú sí que eres bueno con eso!" Murmuré cuando su boca se cerró sobre mi sensitivo pezón.

Edward se rió de nuevo, las profundas vibraciones de su voz añadieron otra capa de dulce tortura a lo que estaba haciéndome con su boca. Se movió hacia mi otro pecho y yo cometí el error de mirarlo sólo para verlo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras pasaba la lengua una y otra vez sobre la apretada e inflamada punta.

Me empujó para que me pusiera de pie y sus manos fueron automáticamente al botón de mis jeans. Mis manos traidoras se cerraron sobre sus muñecas, deteniéndolo, aunque eso era realmente lo último que deseaba hacer. Sus manos se movieron a mis caderas y él me miró, esperando que le diera alguna pista sobre su siguiente movimiento.

"Lo siento. Yo…" hice un gesto sin sentido. Me rendí al intentar sin éxito explicar mi reacción y le mostré lo que quería deshaciéndome yo misma del botón y el cierre de mis jeans. Deslicé los dedos bajo la tela de mis bragas también y los pateé a un lado hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a Edward, temblando ligeramente.

Este era seguramente el momento perfecto para sentirme insegura: desnuda en pleno día frente a un hermoso y auténtico sureño sentado con los ojos al nivel de mi entrepierna. Pero en serio, intenta sentirte insegura con Edward mirándote como si todas sus fantasías acabaran de volverse realidad. Puedes sentirte presionada, quizá, pero no insegura.

Él me empujó un paso más cerca con sus manos apoyadas en mis caderas y besó mi estómago casi con reverencia. Resultó algo extraño pero increíblemente erótico. Deslicé mis manos en su cabello y le escuché soltar un suave jadeo.

"¿Puedes confiar en mí, Sugar?" Preguntó. Antes de que pudiera responder, deslizó una mano detrás de mi rodilla y apoyó mi pierna sobre su hombro.

Uno pensaría que, siendo la campeona regional de Norteamérica en ruborizarse, ya estaría acostumbrada a la sensación. Pero la fuerza de toda esa sangre corriendo hasta la superficie de mi piel me hizo sentir débil y ligeramente mareada por un momento. Sabía que estaba roja desde la cabeza hasta los pies y maldije a mi cuerpo por sus respuestas infantiles a una situación tan adulta hasta que Edward habló de nuevo.

"Amo la forma en que te ruborizas cuando te toco," murmuró, pasando una mano por mis caderas, sobre mi estómago y hasta mi pecho arrebolado. Su otra mano me sostenía firmemente desde la espalda. Me empujó más cerca sin advertencia y hundió la cabeza entre mis piernas para trazar su lengua una y otra vez sobre mi palpitante sexo.

¿Cómo describirlo? Se sentía como estar en el infierno, teniendo lo que más deseas, pero no _teniéndolo _realmente. Como si alguien te ofreciera una lamida de la mejor paleta del mundo; pero sólo te permitiera tocarla con la punta de la lengua, de modo que el sabor no llegaba a tu paladar.

Intenté moverme un poco más cerca, pero Edward se movió hacia atrás. Todavía tenía una mano hundida en su cabello, para sostenerme y sólo porque quería tenerla ahí, pero la urgente necesidad de empujarlo más fuerte contra mi cuerpo se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Esperé demasiado tiempo sin decir nada, y cuando finalmente abrí la boca, en vez de una suave solicitud suspirada me salió una orden demoníaca. "¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Por favor, más!"

Él se detuvo completamente y yo me mortifiqué, pero noté que no me había soltado. En mi mente ya se estaban formando una disculpa y una estrategia de retirada cuando lo escuché reír en voz baja y seductora.

"Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo, Sugar. ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Que me parta un rayo si el mismo diablo no estaba sentado frente a mí, escondido en el rostro hermoso e impío de Edward.

Lo empujé hacia atrás y me alejé, furiosa de que se riera de mí en un momento como este. Pero Edward no me permitió ir muy lejos. En un instante saltó del sofá y me tacleó al suelo, girando para amortiguar mi caída de modo que cayera sobre su propio cuerpo.

"¡Suéltame, idiota!" Grité, tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

"¡Lo siento, Bella! Anda Sugar, no seas así," replicó, aunque pude oír la risa en su voz. "Sólo quería que me hablaras. Me encanta que hables cuando tenemos sexo, pero no lo haces a menudo, así que…"

"Así que decidiste jugar conmigo," acusé, aunque el fuego se estaba apagando.

"Preferiría decir que estaba motivándote," dijo, y continuó rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir nada. "Y si te tranquilizas, terminaré lo que empecé. Si después de eso sigues enojada, puedes arrojarme a la fría y cruel intemperie de la ciudad."

Ya estaba girándome sobre mi espalda y moviéndose entre mis piernas mientras hablaba, así que simplemente lo dejé ir. Además, de pronto ya no recordaba las palabras.

Tan pronto como su lengua encontró su objetivo otra vez, me di cuenta de cuánto se había estado refrenando conmigo. Exploró cada centímetro de mí con caricias firmes y seguras antes de detenerse para empujar su lengua en mi interior una y otra vez. Esa era una sensación nueva y no pude detener los bajos y profundos sonidos que parecían venir desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Para mi pesar, me di cuenta de que estaba arqueándome más y más hacia su rostro. Intenté relajar mi cuerpo y volver a mi posición original, pero él me tomó de las caderas y me volvió a situar donde estaba.

Cuando se movió hacia mi clítoris, usando dos dedos para reemplazar el lugar donde había estado su lengua, sólo me tomó un minuto o dos empezar a temblar y estremecerme con la fuerza de mi primer orgasmo decente y no auto-inducido en un mes. Me desplomé en el suelo como una masa temblorosa e inútil mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Después de un momento Edward se movió para recostarse junto a mí, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él había acabado de desnudarse y que su erección me rozaba la pierna. Él deslizó sus largos y peligrosos dedos cuidadosamente sobre mi piel súper sensitiva.

"¿Quieres arrojarme a la calle?" Preguntó en una voz profunda y más áspera de lo habitual.

"Tal vez luego," suspiré, cerrando los ojos. "En este momento estoy muy cansada. Tomaré una pequeña siesta."

Escuché un profundo gruñido justo antes de que sus manos se enredaran en mi cintura, levantándome y guiándome hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

"Tendremos que trabajar en tu resistencia, Sugar, porque apenas acabo de empezar." Sus intensas palabras sonaron como un ronroneo que escondía una amenaza y una promesa.

"Parece que estás buscando algo," reflexioné juguetonamente. "Pero ¿qué será? Oh, si solo me lo dijeras…"

"Quiero estar dentro de ti," dijo en voz alta, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sus manos se apretaron en mis caderas y me vi a mí misma más excitada por la evidencia de su deseo y necesidad de mi cuerpo. "Por favor, necesito estar dentro de ti ahora."

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" Pregunté sin aliento mientras me posicionaba sobre su tirante erección.

"Ya dije por favor, bebé," suplicó Edward, cerrando los ojos fuertemente con frustración.

"No es por favor," jadeé mientras me deslizaba sobre él. "Llámame Sugar otra vez."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con sorpresa, y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de soltar un jadeo y apretar sus dedos con más fuerza en mis caderas. Me había deslizado hacia abajo hasta que él estuvo completamente dentro de mí y ambos nos quedamos quietos por un momento, ajustándonos a la sensación de estar unidos de esta forma otra vez.

"Oh, Shhhh…ugar, ¡se siente increíble!" Gruñó Edward, comenzando a moverse suavemente debajo de mí mientras yo intentaba respirar.

Un montón de pensamientos muy sucios corrían por mi mente, pero entre la sensación de Edward moviéndose dentro de mí y mi inhibición natural, no me pude forzar a mí misma a ponerlos en palabras. Y aún así estaba siendo… vocal, más de lo que alguna vez había sido.

Por primera una vez en mi vida, dejé de pensar en todo lo demás y me concentré en el momento. Lo único que importaba ahora era tomar lo que necesitaba de Edward y darle a él lo que necesitara de mí.

"Eres hermosa, Bella," murmuró, mirándome intensamente mientras me movía sobre él. No supe qué responder a eso, pero me obligué a no apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión.

Por mucho que me gustara estar arriba, sabía por experiencia que dejar a Edward tomar el control era mi mejor opción. Me moví y él rodó conmigo. Cuando estuve tumbada en mi espalda y él estuvo sobre mí, levantó una mano y alejó el cabello de mis ojos, deslizando los dedos por mi mejilla y mi cuello. Presionó la palma sobre mi corazón justo como yo había hecho antes con él.

"Tu corazón está latiendo como loco, Sugar."

Rodé los ojos y le sonreí, mordiéndome el labio inferior por pura costumbre. Y porque sabía que él amaba eso. "Sí, Edward, tú haces que mi corazón se acelere. Tú me haces…"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo te hago qué?"

"Me excitas. Me vuelvas loca, Edward ¿está bien?" Le siseé, frustrada y al mismo tiempo excitada por su insistencia en hacerme decir lo que sentía.

Su respuesta fue esa maliciosa sonrisa torcida capaz de derretir mi cerebro, pero no me preocupé, no necesitaba mis neuronas para lo que estaba haciendo. Enredé una pierna alrededor de su cadera y lo empujé más cerca. Él lo tomó como un reto. Dios, ¡lo que puede hacer este hombre cuando está bien motivado!

Un rato después estaba recostada en sus brazos, tan sudada y necesitada de una ducha como lo había estado al llegar del trabajo. Cuando disminuyeron los pequeños y agradables restos de mi tercer orgasmo, también se evaporó mi habilidad y voluntad de vivir el momento.

Edward parecía estar quedándose dormido, así que aproveché mi oportunidad y me alejé de su abrazo. Necesitaba volver a la ducha y tomarme un momento para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

"¿Todo el tiempo va a ser así?" La repentina pregunta de Edward me tomó por sorpresa.

Ya me había puesto de pie y estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta de mi habitación. "¡Oh! Pensé que estabas dormido."

"Esperabas que estuviera dormido," corrigió. "Por favor Sugar, ven aquí."

Me acerqué de nuevo hacia él, ahora dolorosamente consciente de mi desnudez. Por qué estaba tan cohibida en ese momento, no podría haberlo explicado, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba. Me senté junto a él lo más modestamente posible, aunque cada célula de mi cuerpo parecía gritar que lo mejor era escapar hacia el baño y echar la llave.

"Es la segunda vez que intentas escapar inmediatamente después del sexo. ¿Todo el tiempo va a ser así?"

"¿Estás asumiendo que habrá otra vez?" Pregunté juguetonamente, tratando de desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

"Oh cariño, te garantizo que sí. Pero me rompe el corazón cada vez que desapareces después del orgasmo."

Oh Dios. ¿Dije que me gustaba que fuera tan directo?

"Yo… Dios, Edward; sólo iba a tomar una ducha. No quise despertarte."

"No juegues conmigo, Bella. Hiciste lo mismo aquella noche en la bahía. Tus ojos perdieron vida y fue como si ya te hubieras alejado espiritualmente de mí. Me estás confundiendo," me acusó sin maldad.

No sabía qué decir sin sonar ridículamente infantil. Quería ser la mujer inhibida y sexualmente aventurera en la que me convertía cuando él me tocaba, me incitaba o estimulaba. Pero esa no era la verdadera yo. Yo nunca había sido así. Yo era práctica y lista y responsable.

Y tener sexo con Edward Cullen cada vez que se me presentara la oportunidad no era ni práctico, ni sabio ni responsable. Sólo me traería más dolor después.

"Bueno Sugar, no voy a presionarte. Pero quiero que sepas que sigo firme en lo que te dije antes: yo no me estoy tomando esto a la ligera. Te entiendo y la verdad es que yo tampoco sé qué hacer con esto, pero ten en cuenta que rara vez vuelo 2,000 millas sólo por un revolcón."

En ese momento rodé los ojos, pero debo admitir que sus palabras calmaron un poco el pánico que estaba comenzando a oprimirme el pecho.

"Vamos a buscar algo para comer," sugerí. "Necesitamos hacer algo que pueda contarle a Alice cuando pregunte, porque créeme, _preguntará._"

Mi plan era llevarlo a un restaurante tailandés, uno de mis favoritos, y luego llevarlo a caminar un poco por la feria Pike's Market. Pero estuvimos hablando por tanto tiempo mientras almorzábamos que al final tuvimos que volver a mi apartamento con el tiempo justo para que yo me cambiara y volviera al trabajo.

Antes de irme al Beck's, llamé a Alice sólo para asegurarme de que no se olvidaran de Edward. Alice contestó el teléfono riéndose ligeramente sin aliento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté de manera automática, pero luego lo pensé mejor. "¡No! ¡No me contestes!"

"No seas tonta Bella, sólo estamos pintando."

Oí la risa de Jasper cerca del teléfono.

"¿Pintando? ¿Qué…? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. ¿Van a recoger a Edward para cenar o algo? Tengo que ir a trabajar y no quiero dejarlo aquí solo."

"Seguro, sólo tenemos que ducharnos," dijo antes de empezar a reírse de nuevo. "Tú sabes, por la pintura. Pero estaremos por ahí en más o menos una hora."

Le pasé el mensaje a Edward y él accedió sin dudarlo.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien aquí. Es probable que duerma un poco hasta que ellos lleguen. ¿Cenaremos en tu restaurante?" Preguntó.

"Um, no. Probablemente no. La verdad es que prefiero mantener separado el trabajo de mi vida real," murmuré.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Edward frunció el ceño. "Tus compañeros parecían bastante familiarizados con Alice."

"Oh, bueno, sí… Alice. Pero esto es distinto… bueno, las cocinas de los restaurantes tienden a ser dominio de hombres, algunos de los chicos tuvieron problemas para acostumbrarse a tener una mujer como superior. Me tomó un tiempo ganarme mi posición de autoridad, y creo que cuanto menos sepan ellos de mi vida personal será más fácil para mí, prefiero que sigan viéndome como la tirana que les arrancará las tripas si cometen un error." Por supuesto, estaba bromeando… hasta cierto punto. La verdad es que no lo pensé dos veces cuando tuve que amenazar a alguien para que no se metiera conmigo; de hecho, hice despedir a un par de tipos que simplemente no aceptaron mi autoridad.

Edward lazó una carcajada. "He visto cómo interactúan contigo. Odio tener que decirte esto, pero aunque ellos te respeten, tú pareces mandar ahí por la gracia de la libido masculina."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ahora sí que estaba ofendida, aunque Edward no pareció darse cuenta.

"Es obvio que al menos algunos de ellos tienen _algo_ contigo. Ese mocoso de pelo grasiento atado en una coleta y ese pobre chico al que amenazaste hoy, por ejemplo." Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y aún sonriendo, como si no fuera gran cosa.

Con un rápido vistazo a mi reloj decidí que no tenía tiempo para decir todo lo que me hubiera gustado decirle, pero no podía dejarlo así.

"Edward, tengo que irme, pero deberías saber que me enoja muchísimo cuando la gente asume que uso mis 'encantos femeninos' para imponer autoridad en el restaurante. Trabajo incansablemente y espero lo mismo de quienes trabajan conmigo. Ven al restaurante y pregunta cómo son las cosas si no me crees. Te garantizo que todos te dirán que trabajan duro para mí porque saben que soy jodidamente buena en lo que hago y gracias a mis esfuerzos ellos son capaces de mejorar también." El calor que sentía en el rostro parecía coincidir con el fuego que sentía por dentro, pero me mantuve firme en mis palabras.

"No era mi intención ofenderte, cariño," Edward pareció genuinamente arrepentido. "Hablé sin pensar. Supongo que simplemente no me gustó la forma en que te tocaba ese chico esta tarde."

"¿James? James es inofensivo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Edward no dijo nada, pero la mirada en su rostro era de terquedad y escepticismo.

"Tengo que irme," repetí. "Dile a Alice que llamaré cuando termine para encontrarme con ustedes."

"¡Hey! Lo siento, de verdad. Que tengas una buena noche," dijo Edward con dulzura. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para darme un beso de despedida. Su beso casi me hizo olvidar que estaba enojada con él.

***

Ya estaba nerviosa cuando llegué al trabajo, y los nervios nunca son buenos para empezar con el servicio de cena. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, desde todos los ángulos. Quiero decir, el sexo, la relajada conversación que tuvimos mientras almorzábamos, el momento… desagradable que tuvimos justo antes de que me fuera. Me temía que acababa de descubrir el primer defecto de Edward. O tal vez los primeros dos defectos. Era un poco machista y definitivamente era un tipo celoso.

"¿Cómo estuvo la tarde, Chef?" James apareció de pronto detrás de mí. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca de mi oído y su voz me resultó inapropiadamente sugestiva.

Estaba confundida y sorprendida. Había creído que Edward estaba siendo un poco ridículo con todo el asunto de James. Habría jurado que estaba siendo ridículo… hasta ese momento. Pero ahora podía notar un cambio notable en la actitud de James y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de dónde había venido.

James era uno de los mejores cocineros de Beck's, pero últimamente había estado ofreciéndose voluntariamente para trabajar en la preparación, lo que nos obligaba a pasar un montón de tiempo juntos. Parecía ser un galán por naturaleza, pero nunca me había dado razones para creer que sus flirteos significaran algo de verdad.

"Estuvo bien, James, gracias," repliqué brevemente. "¿Cómo estuvo la tuya?"

"Oh… sin incidentes," replicó sugestivamente con una risita burlona. Se alejó para chequear una última vez su puesto, pero cuando me miró por encima de su hombro pude ver que detrás de la sonrisa furtiva había algo de enojo.

Sacudí ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, y de paso también a Edward. Realmente me gustaban las noches en que el Chef Tyler estaba fuera del pueblo y yo quedaba a cargo de la cocina. Era como tener una probadita de lo que se sentiría tener mi propio restaurante.

Era hora de trabajar, de poner manos a la obra. Todo lo demás tendría que esperar hasta que los clientes estuvieran con la panza llena y el corazón contento.

***

Fue una jornada larga, pero afortunadamente, una de las ventajas de mi posición es la posibilidad de salir en cuanto acabara el servicio de cena y dejar que el mánager general supervisara que el resto del equipo limpiara la cocina y dejara todo listo para el día siguiente. Aunque, por otro lado, la mayoría de ellos estarían profundamente dormidos a las cinco de la mañana, la hora en que yo me levantaba para ir al mercado de productos frescos y recibir a los camiones de reparto.

Fui a casa a ducharme y cambiarme por tercera vez en el día y llamé al celular de Alice a las once, esperando oír música alta y ruido de gente a su alrededor.

"Hola Al. ¿Dónde están?" Pregunté. Podía oír la estruendosa voz de Emmett y la suave pero profunda risa de Jasper; y en seguida supe que no estaban en un club como pensé.

"Decidimos quedarnos aquí en el apartamento," explicó Alice. "Hemos estado jugando a las cartas y ordenamos pizza, pero ya no queda ni una porción." Estaba usando esa voz triste y apenada a propósito, supe en seguida que lo que intentaba hacer era engañarme para que les llevara comida del restaurante.

"Ya tengo algunas cosas embolsadas, así que deja el teatro. Estaré por ahí en más o menos quince minutos."

Cuando entré al apartamento de Alice y Rosalie, inmediatamente fui acosada por Emmett y Edward. Emmett me arrebató la bolsa de las manos y Edward me tomó entre sus brazos, levantándome y balanceándome alrededor como un tonto.

"¡Te extrañé, _Sugar_!" Exclamó en voz muy alta.

"Estás borracho," señalé con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Nah. Yo estoy perfecto. _Ellos_ están borrachos," replicó gesticulando hacia la mesa, donde Jasper estaba tirado en una silla con Alice encima. Si hubieran estado desnudos, hubiéramos visto una película porno en vivo.

Rosalie estaba sentada junto a ellos, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Ese era el indicador de borrachez de Rose. Eso y el hecho de que no estaba intentando alejar a Jasper y Alice lejos de su territorio a codazos. Rose era generalmente una borracha feliz e inofensiva.

En la cocina, Emmett estaba rompiendo las bolsas y cajas de los restos que había traído del restaurante como un tejón rabioso. Tuve un flashback a la vida universitaria.

"Chicos, es bueno que hayan hecho todo este viaje a Seattle. No pueden sentarse a emborracharse en cualquier otra parte," comenté.

Alice me enseñó el dedo medio sin siquiera romper el contacto de labios con Jasper.

"Tu chico es gracioso cuando se toma unos tragos de más," me dijo Rosalie.

"Y tu chica es una tramposa," informó Edward. Me había bajado, pero estaba caminando detrás de mí con sus brazos enroscados en mi cintura y la cabeza hundida en mi hombro. "Hueles increíble."

"Amigo, eso es la comida," nos interrumpió Emmett con la boca llena. "Trae tu trasero aquí y prueba esta mierda."

"¿Qué te dije acerca de decirle mierda a mi comida?" Demandé.

"Sabes que amo tu comida," contestó. Y era cierto. Emmett era el que me pedía constantemente que cocinara para él cuando éramos adolescentes, incluso ofreciéndose a lavar los platos si yo cocinaba. Tuvimos períodos de peleas entre hermanos en los que la comida era el único tema del que podíamos hablar como dos personas civilizadas. Fue él quien me animó a asistir a la escuela de cocina y era él quien a menudo hablaba de convertirse en mi inversor cuando yo estuviera lista para tener mi propio restaurante.

Edward y Rosalie se unieron a Emmett en la cocina y los tres se pusieron a hurgar entre las bolsas como si hubieran estado tres días en ayuno. Eventualmente Alice y Jasper se separaron para respirar y se acercaron también, temiendo quedarse sin nada si no reclamaban lo que les correspondía.

Yo no tenía hambre. Había probado todo a lo largo de la noche mientras trabajaba, así que me senté y miré mientras ellos se llenaban de comida.

Hice un gesto a la nueva pintura abstracta, enorme y vibrante, que habían colgado en la pared detrás del sofá y que había notado apenas entrar.

"¡Wow! Ese cuadro está genial. ¿Dónde lo compraron?" Pregunté a Alice y Rosalie.

Rose resopló fuertemente y rodó los ojos mientras Alice se reía entre dientes.

"No lo compramos. Jasper y yo lo hicimos esta tarde."

"¡Oh, esa es la pintura de la que estabas hablando!" Dije, acercándome para verla mejor. Era una pintura realmente rara, con salpicaduras de color que empezaban en varios lugares y se mezclaban entre ellas, hasta terminar en un mismo punto donde se veía un… oh. Dios. Mío.

"¿Es eso la impresión de un trasero?" Pregunté, señalando un punto en el lienzo.

Alice comenzó a reírse más fuerte. "Quizá," replicó, acercándose para inspeccionarlo mejor. "Sip. Creo que es el mío."

"¡Mary Alice Brandon! ¿Qué hiciste?" Exclamé. Esto era raro, incluso para ella.

"Um, ¿me cubrí en pintura e hice el amor con mi novio sobre un lienzo?" Preguntó a modo de broma. Ni siquiera estaba un poquito avergonzada de decirlo.

No por primera vez, envidié a Alice por su seguridad con respecto a su sexualidad y particularmente por su relación con Jasper. Pero aún así… ¿sexo pintando?

"No creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo en este apartamento con esa cosa mirándome a la cara," le dije, mirando el cuadro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No te preocupes, yo ya le avisé que tendrá que quitarlo de ahí y moverlo a su habitación para mañana," me aseguró Rose. "Si miras bien de cerca, podrás ver otras… _impresiones_ en la pintura que son de muy mal gusto para poner en un comedor."

Involuntariamente dirigí mi mirada a Jasper, que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor hablando con Edward. Aunque aparentemente supo de qué estábamos hablando, porque me devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa. Me juré a mí misma que nunca volvería a mirar de cerca esa pintura.

Emmett arrojó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me alejó del lienzo.

"Es mejor que no la mires por mucho tiempo," me aseguró. "Así que… tu novio es bastante simpático, creo."

"No es mi…" empecé, pero luego sentí la mirada de Edward a través de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y su rostro se iluminó cuando le devolví la mirada. "Sí. Supongo que lo es."

**Por favor, POR FAVOR pasen por mi perfil. Es muy importante para mí que lo hagan.**

**A todas mis lectoras y amigas chilenas, les doy un abrazo muy, muy fuerte. Lamento muchísimo la situación por la que están pasando, y espero que todas estén a salvo, al igual que sus familiares y seres queridos. **


	11. Swate Tay, Plays

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es mi beta reader. Ya sé que ya lo saben, pero hey, tengo que darle crédito... en serio se lo merece!

* * *

Capítulo Once  
Swate Tay, Plays

**E POV – Sábado por la mañana**

No bebí tanto el viernes por la noche, la prueba es que lo recordaba absolutamente todo; incluso llegar a casa con Bella y dormir abrazados en su cama. Recuerdo haber pensado en lo bien que se sentía tenerla en mis brazos, apretada contra mi cuerpo, y en las cosas que quería hacer con ella, pero en ese momento debo haberme quedado dormido. Beber de esa forma después de cruzar tres zonas horarias en un avión y tener sexo energético con Bella durante la tarde probablemente no fuera mi más brillante idea. Quiero decir, beber no fue buena idea. Lo demás estuvo genial.

El sonido de mi detestable celular sonando en algún lugar cerca de la cama me despertó. Pestañeando ante la luz y la docena de pequeños puñales brillantes tratando de meterse en mis ojos, tanteé el suelo en busca de mis jeans y saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo.

"¿H…la?" Murmuré.

"Debilucho," se rió Jasper. "Levanta tu trasero de esa cama, estamos yendo a recogerte para ir a almorzar."

"Ugh," dije, tratando de pasarme una mano por el cabello y dejándola atascada a medio camino. "No hambre. No. Ducha."

"Está bien. Date una ducha y luego ven a almorzar. No tienes que comer si no quieres, pero Emmett sabrá lo debilucho que eres," me amenazó.

"¿Me estás presionando? ¿No habíamos dejado eso atrás?"

"Aparentemente no, porque vendrás a almorzar, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," suspiré. "Dame media hora." Y sabía que me forzaría a comer sin importar cuánto protestara mi estómago, porque no quería que Emmett pensara que era un _nene de mami._

Se sentía un poco extraño estar en el apartamento de Bella sin ella. Cuando sonó su alarma a las cinco de la mañana, me desperté para encontrarme a mí mismo tumbado de espaldas, con ella pegada a mi costado, un brazo sobre mi pecho y una pierna enredada entre las mías. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué hacia mí después de que ella se estirara para apagar el reloj.

"Es muy temprano," protesté.

"Créeme, lo sé," murmuró, y luego se quedó quieta por unos instantes antes de incorporarse con un suspiro. "Tengo que ir a trabajar. Estaré de vuelta cerca de la una… tengo unas horas libres."

"Trabajas demasiado," suspiré, realmente deseando mantenerla donde estaba.

Ella se levantó con un gran suspiro. "Eso dicen," dijo con ironía. Algo en el tono de su voz me hizo abrir los ojos, pero cuando quise buscar su mirada ella ya estaba alejándose hacia la ducha. La vista era espectacular. La noche pasada ella se había acostado con unas pequeñas bragas rosadas y la ajustada camiseta blanca que llevaba bajo el suéter.

"¿Cómo es que cocinas de la forma en que lo haces y tienes _ese_ cuerpo?" Pregunté, apoyándome sobre el codo para poder verla lo mejor posible.

Bella se rió con timidez, pero cuando se giró para mirarme por encima del hombro, su sonrisa era dulce y agradable. "Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que sólo tengo tiempo de comer un bocadillo aquí y allá, y con el desgaste físico que conlleva mi trabajo," contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Oh, y gracias."

Luego se metió en el baño, pero dejó la puerta abierta para que pudiera verla en el espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello y lo ataba en una coleta. Estuve tentado a convencerla de que volviera a la cama, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la arriesgaría a llegar muy tarde. Me dije a mí mismo que necesitaba tener paciencia para hacer las cosas bien entre nosotros y compensar el tiempo perdido más tarde, cuando tuviéramos tiempo.

Volví a recostarme en la cama y apoyé la cabeza sobre mi brazo doblado. Algo había cambiado la noche anterior. Mientras ella miraba horrorizada la pintura de Jasper y Alice, yo la había estado observando. Su forma de actuar era completamente diferente cuando interactuaba con su hermano, o Alice o Rosalie, o incluso con Jasper. Demostraba una sencillez y una confianza que desaparecía por completo cuando me hablaba a mí.

Sentía que ella estaba siempre a la defensiva conmigo, analizando mis acciones y mis motivos. Y aunque estuviera contento de que por el momento pareciera satisfecha con los resultados, esperaba llegar a un punto en el que ella no sintiera la necesidad de protegerse tanto. Podrá sonar egocéntrico, pero no podía recordar haber trabajado tan duro para ganarme a una mujer. Era emocionante, pero también agotador.

Eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando vi a Emmett gesticulando hacia mí, y de pronto, cuando notó que la estaba mirando, los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los míos y su rostro se relajó, esbozando una brillante sonrisa. Y eso fue todo. Ese fue el momento exacto en el que su actitud hacia mí cambió, como si algo en su interior hubiera sido resuelto.

Debo haberme quedado dormido mientras pensaba todo eso, porque lo próximo que supe fue que Jasper me estaba llamando para saber si iba a almorzar con él y Emmett.

Me arrastré fuera de la confortable cama de Bella y me metí en la ducha. Para cuando salí me sentía como hombre nuevo. Un hombre nuevo con un pequeño dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto. Nunca fui un gran bebedor. Acostumbraba a acompañar la cena con unos tragos o beber unas cervezas cuando iba a un club, pero no solía relajarme tanto como para ponerme verdaderamente borracho. Tiendo a ser agresivo cuando sucede, y al día siguiente me la paso deseando una muerte rápida e indolora.

La noche pasada me las había arreglado para no cruzar ese límite; había bebido suficiente como para sentirme mareado y disfrutar de los efectos del alcohol sin llegar a ponerme sarcástico e irritable.

Para mi sorpresa, fue con Rosalie con quien me divertí más. Ella bajó un poco la guardia, y luego continuó bajándola en la medida en que seguía zampándose las bebidas que Emmett le preparaba. Eventualmente, me armé de suficiente coraje como para preguntarle algo que me había estado rondando en la cabeza desde aquella mañana en que la conocí.

"_Así que… ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que Bella pudo haber dormido desnuda sobre mí sin que sucediera nada aquella primera noche?" _

"_¿Eh? ¿Cuándo dihe yo esso?"Balbuceó incoherentemente, sonriendo cuando se escuchó a sí misma._

"_La mañana siguiente al día que llegaron a la Isla Hilton Head, ¿recuerdas? Emmett parecía estar enojado porque Bella y yo habíamos dormido juntos en mi cama y tú dijiste que ella habría podido dormir desnuda encima de mí y aún así nada hubiera pasado."_

_Esta vez, habló más despacio, tratando de simular su ebriedad. "¿Eso dije? No lo recuerdo, pero tenía razón. O al menos hubiera apostado que tenía razón. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura. ¿Sabes qué? Tú eres un cabrón astuto."_

_Me reí, sorprendido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la supermodelo tendría esa bocota? _

"_¿Por qué astuto?"_

"_Oh, has estado a su alrededor," hizo un gesto que de alguna manera simulaba una serpiente meneándose alrededor de algo. "Alterando todas sus normas y su odio a cualquier tipo de cambio. Antes, Bella hubiera pasado semanas pragun… prigun… preg… ¡Mierda! No pue__do coordinar el cerebro con la lengua. Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que ella hubiera analizado y desmenuzado la idea de tener una primera cita con alguien antes de aceptar. No es impulsiva." _

"_Hmm," respondí, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa._

_Rosalie dirigió una mirada disimulada hacia Emmett para asegurarse de que estuviera distraído en otra conversación y no nos prestara atención antes de volver a hablar. _

"_¿'Hmm' qué, pequeño bastardo astuto?" Inquirió, sonriendo para suavizar el apodo que acababa de ponerme. "¿Se entregó a ti la primera noche? Porque debes ser algún tipo de genio malvado del sexo o un hipnótico para que ella haga eso." _

"_¡No! Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Sólo… hubo una química instantánea entre nosotros. Eso hizo que las cosas se pusieras un poco incómodas y es por esa razón que ella se fue de mi habitación en medio de la noche."_

_Rose se recostó en el respaldo de la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Eso díselo a Emmett. Te creerá porque querrá creerte. Yo, en cambio, pienso que son puras mierdas. De cualquier manera, Bella ya nos contó que estuvo tonteando contigo la segunda noche, e incluso eso es un milagro. Ni hablemos de todo lo demás."_

"_Puedes decir que soy bueno logrando milagros," contesté, encogiéndome de hombros._

"_La próxima vez, haz que Sam desaparezca, ¿sí?" Dijo ella, moviendo una mano en el aire, como espantando una mosca. _

Sabía que tenía que pedirle a Bella que me contara más sobre la historia de Sam, pero ¿cómo preguntas algo como eso? ¿Y cuándo? Tuve que poner todo mi autocontrol para no investigar entre sus amigos, pero realmente creía que le correspondía a Bella contármelo, cuando estuviera lista.

***

Cuando Jasper, Emmett y yo entramos en el restaurante para almorzar, la anfitriona y la mesera que estaban hablando cerca de la puerta se quedaron mirándonos con la boca abierta por un largo minuto antes de decir algo.

"Una mesa para tres, por favor," dijo Jasper con cortesía.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso sonó _tan_ lindo! ¿De dónde eres?" Inquirió la anfitriona. "¿Alabama, verdad? Generalmente soy muy buena adivinando los acentos."

Él contestó balbuceando algunas pocas palabras mientras nos dirigía hacia una esquina.

Jasper comenzaba a cansarse de la gente que hacía comentarios acerca de su acento. En su defensa, es realmente frustrante estar hablando con alguien y de pronto darte cuenta de que te están mirando con una sonrisa tonta sin prestar atención a una palabra de lo que estás diciendo; sólo esperando a que te calles para poder comentar lo gracioso que suena tu acento.

Así que Jasper había estado molestando a la gente que hacía eso, pronunciando su acento aún más de lo usual. Y la verdad es que él realmente sabía imitar el acento de los provincianos de la zona más baja del país. Cuando vio que la anfitriona regresaba a la mesa, me dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dirigió su atención a ella.

"Tara será su mesera y estará aquí en un segundo. ¿Puedo traerles una bebida?" Preguntó, esforzándose por sonar casual y relajada.

Emmett ordenó una cerveza, yo sólo pedí agua. Todavía me sentía un poco mareado después del exceso de alcohol de la noche anterior.

"Té dulce, por favor," pidió Jasper cortésmente cuando ella se giró hacia él. Pero con su fingido acento cerrado, sonó más como a 'Ta dolce, po'febor'. **(N/T: Lamento no haber podido traducirlo de forma que tuviera más sentido. Para que se hagan una idea, la frase dice "Sweet tea, please" y cuando Jasper lo dice con acento, suena "Swate tay, plays". De ahí el nombre del capítulo.) **

Ella se lo quedó mirando, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como si concentrándose lo suficiente las palabras de Jasper fueran a tener sentido. Al final se rindió y miró a Emmett, quien se encogió de hombros, y luego a mí.

Tragándome la risa, traduje: "Dijo 'té dulce'. Ya sabes, té helado, endulzado."

"Oh. ¡Oh! Bueno, lo servimos sin endulzar, pero hay azúcar y edulcorante en la mesa," señaló.

"Tal vez prefiera sólo una coca," decidió Jasper.

"Bien, en seguida regreso con sus bebidas," dijo ella, alejándose rápidamente.

"Espera, yo…" Jasper intentó llamarla, pero el ruido del restaurante ahogó su voz. "Ni siquiera me preguntó qué tipo de coca quería."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Coca de cereza, o algo así?" Preguntó Emmett.

"No, quería una Dr. Pepper," respondió Jasper. **(N/T: Otra marca de gaseosa cola)**

"Bueno, ¿por qué no le…? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. ¡_Ustedes_ deberían aprender a hablar en Inglés!" Replicó Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza, entre divertido y molesto.

El almuerzo estuvo bien y Emmett sólo me amenazó con respecto a Bella una vez, pero a modo de broma. Espero. Pero también mencionó algo que provocó que la sangre se me congelara en las venas.

"Así que, Edward, tengo entendido que eres un gran fan de T. K. Francke, ¿cierto?" Preguntó, de la nada.

"Oh, sí," Jasper rodó los ojos. "Tiene un fanatismo espeluznante por ese hombre, lo adora como si fuera un héroe."

"Bueno, no quise decir nada anoche porque no sabía si funcionaría, pero he trabajado para su compañía un par de veces. Lo llamé a la oficina la semana pasada y él me devolvió la llamada esta mañana. Me ha dicho que estará encantado de encontrarse contigo el lunes, si estás interesado en una entrevista."

Me tomó un minuto descifrar lo que acababa de decirme. "¿Entrevista? ¿Como para un trabajo con T. K. Francke?"

"Sip. Está buscando otro arquitecto, con una base sólida de diseño residencial," contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa.

Yo no podía siquiera formular las palabras que se me cruzaron por la mente. Nunca había contemplado la idea de trabajar con Francke & Asociados. Estaban directamente fuera de mi alcance. Y fundados en Seattle. Y nunca había tenido razones para considerar la idea de mudarme a Seattle. Pero ahora…

"Creo que está en shock," comentó Jasper, fingiendo preocupación. "Pero creo que quiere ir a la entrevista."

Emmett se rió y me extendió una tarjeta que había sacado de su billetera. "Llámalo y confírmale la hora, y envíale un e-mail con tu currículum a esa dirección."

"¿Te llamó hoy? Hoy es sábado," señalé.

"Seh, hay un par de cosas que deberías saber acerca de Tom: es un clásico adicto al trabajo, un insomne, y tiene un sentido del humor realmente extraño y seco. Si planeas trabajar con él, no esperes ver la luz del sol por un buen tiempo."

"Gracias," dije, todavía intentando digerir esta nueva noticia.

***

Cuando volví al apartamento de Bella, ella ya estaba ahí, en la ducha. _Ahora_ tenía tiempo. Los nervios y la adrenalina de contemplar un encuentro con T. K. Francke (Tom para los amigos, aparentemente) y tener una _entrevista_ con él, me estaban haciendo incluso más audaz de lo que normalmente era.

Me desvestí rápidamente y toqué suavemente la puerta del baño, no queriendo asustarla.

"Um ¡estoy en la ducha!" Llamó. Un instante después se rió y dijo: "¡Entra!"

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Un instante después ya estaba dentro del baño y metiéndome en la ducha tras ella.

"Hola," dijo con timidez, recorriéndome el cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, obviamente mucho más atrevida que su voz. "Te extrañé."

"Bueno, esas son las mejores noticias que me han dado en todo el día, Sugar. Y créeme si te digo que eso es mucho decir." Di un paso más cerca, estirando los brazos para tomar el jabón de la repisa de la ducha. Bella se inclinó para darme un beso, pensando que mi intención era enredar los brazos a su alrededor. Cuando le mostré el jabón en mi mano, me frunció el ceño de modo juguetón.

Me eché un poco de jabón en la palma y me dispuse a llenarle el cuerpo de espuma con aroma de frutas, empezando por el cuello y los hombros y gradualmente haciendo un camino hacia abajo.

"Así que… ¿q-qué hiciste hoy?" Preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma mientras yo enjabonaba meticulosamente sus pechos.

"Fui a almorzar con Jasper y Emmett. Y eso es todo," dije. No sé por qué no le conté acerca de la entrevista en ese momento, simplemente no lo hice. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Ella se inclinó sobre mis manos, sus párpados apenas abiertos, la respiración cada vez más rápida y errática. Moví una mano sobre su cuerpo húmedo para apoyarla en su trasero y atraerla hacia mí. Mi miembro ya estaba duro y palpitante para ella, y yo quería que lo supiera.

"Trabajo," jadeó, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Aparentemente, eso era todo lo que tenía para decir. Me empujó contra la pared y me besó ferozmente, ansiosamente. En uno de los movimientos más eróticos que he visto en mi vida, se alejó y rompió el beso, deslizando sus propias manos sobre su cuerpo, acumulando la espuma en las manos hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde la esparció suavemente antes de dar un ligero tirón a sus pezones.

Con esa misma espuma comenzó a tallarme el cuerpo de la misma forma en que yo había hecho con el suyo hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mí, sus manos siguiendo el camino hacia abajo. En un mismo movimiento envolvió ambas manos alrededor de la base de mi erección y cerró sus labios sobre la punta, chupando y moviéndose gradualmente más abajo y más rápido.

Mi cabeza golpeó la pared de la ducha con un ruido sordo una vez, y luego repetí el movimiento varias veces sólo para alejar la atención de lo que estaba haciéndome. Porque si me enfocaba enteramente en Bella, desnuda y enjabonada y en esa actitud atrevida, todo habría acabado en treinta segundos; quizá menos.

De aquella manera aguanté como dos minutos y medio. Ella enredó los brazos alrededor de mis caderas y apretó mi trasero, dejando escapar un gemido mientras continuaba chupando y deslizando su pequeña boca caliente sobre mí, y para entonces ya estaba acabado.

"Bella, cariño, ¡oh, Dios! Voy a…" No pude terminar la oración, pero ella entendió lo que quise decir y se alejó, poniéndose de pie para pegar su cuerpo al mío y terminar el trabajo con la mano.

Me miró intensamente mientras me venía, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de deseo. No tenía idea qué diablos había cambiado ni a qué se debía aquella nueva actitud, pero no es como si fuera a quejarme o a hacer demasiadas preguntas.

La atraje de vuelta hacia mí bajo el agua de la ducha para enjuagarnos y luego cerré el grifo y tomé un par de toallas. Tan pronto como la tuve envuelta en una, la alcé en mis brazos y la cargué hacia la habitación, dejándola caer sobre la cama. Después me quité la toalla y subí a la cama con ella.

"Estamos mojando el acolchado," suspiró, aunque no parecía demasiado afectada por eso.

Metí la mano entre sus piernas de pronto, haciéndola chillar de sorpresa. "Tú más que yo," acusé, levantando los dedos, ahora brillantes, y lamiéndolos deliberadamente.

"Pruébame," gimió, en voz tan baja que fue casi un susurro.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Pruébame!" Repitió, esta vez más alto y más demandante.

"Sugar, te oí la primera vez," repliqué en tono malicioso, posicionándome entre sus piernas y doblando sus rodillas sobre mis hombros. "Simplemente me gusta oírte decirlo."

Ella abrió la boca para quejarse, pero en ese momento hundí el rostro en su cálido y húmedo centro, capturando su clítoris entre mis dientes antes de comenzar a pasar la lengua en firmes y rápidas lamidas.

Pronto se encontraba jadeando y gritando, con los brazos extendidos sobre la cabeza. Cuanto más alto gemía y más se arqueaba contra mi rostro; más fuerte y más rápido trabajaba yo para darle el clímax. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó tuvo un fuerte orgasmo, y ni siquiera intentó acallar sus sonidos.

Después me atrajo hacia ella y me apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos, temblando violentamente.

"Bella," suspiré contra su sien, tratando de calmarla con suaves y lentas caricias en su espalda. "¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que sucede?"

Ella suspiró y se movió aún más cerca. Después de un momento, finalmente habló. "Bruce volvió hoy y de repente me di cuenta de que ellos no me necesitan ahí esta noche. Así que yo sólo…"

"Sólo…" Alenté cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a continuar.

"Sólo le dije a Bruce que me tomaría esta noche y la de mañana," se rió, y luego se detuvo abruptamente, esperando mi respuesta.

"Y tienes franco el lunes y el martes, ¿cierto?" Asintió contra mi hombro. "Um, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Es que acaso esas no son buenas noticias?"

"Sí. Por supuesto, sí," asintió, como si intentara convencerse a sí misma. Acomodó el brazo detrás de su cabeza para poder mirarme mejor a la cara. "Es bueno, Edward. Es sólo que es nuevo para mí. Nunca me tomo tiempo libre, especialmente ahora que acabo de volver de vacaciones."

"Eso fue hace un mes. Y creo saber que esas fueron tus primeras vacaciones en cuatro años," señalé.

"Aún así. ¡Pero se siente bien! No sé qué diablos me está pasando, pero ¡se siente tan jodidamente bien! No podía esperar para llegar a casa, y cuando vi que no estabas aquí, me sentí decepcionada. Y luego ahí estabas, entrando a la ducha conmigo… Sólo, Dios, estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Y estoy feliz de aprovechar este tiempo que tenemos juntos… Simplemente estoy feliz."

Me acomodé sobre el codo, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos. "Yo también," le dije. "Gracias por tomarte el tiempo extra para estar conmigo, niña dulce."

"Se me ocurren mejores maneras para que me agradezcas," comentó audazmente, moviendo las caderas contra mí.

"No me digas," repliqué, moviéndome sobre ella y posicionándome entre sus piernas otra vez. "Déjame adivinar."

Hicimos el amor casi toda la tarde, tomando pequeñas siestas entre medio, y sólo nos levantamos cuando los dos nos sentimos demasiado hambrientos como para seguir ignorándolo. Ordenamos comida china y comimos frente a su mesita de café mientras veíamos la televisión.

Alice llamó a las ocho para preguntar si quería ir a un club con todos los demás mientras esperaba a que Bella saliera del trabajo.

"Bella se tomó la noche libre. Está aquí conmigo Alice, déjame preguntarle si quiere ir." Alejé el teléfono de mi oído para no oírla chillar desde el otro extremo. Rápidamente le pasé el teléfono a Bella y me quedé escuchando mientras intentaba explicarle a Alice, hasta que finalmente se rindió.

"¡Alice! Alice… ¡basta! Detente ahora mismo e iremos con ustedes. Si no, nos veremos el martes… bueno, está bien… entonces nos vemos a las diez." Rodó los ojos mientras hablaba, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

***

En el club había mucho ruido, hacía calor y estaba lleno de gente; esto último no me molestaba demasiado porque me daba la oportunidad de pegarme a Bella y mantener un brazo alrededor de ella de manera protectora. Encontramos a Alice y Jasper con Emmett y Rosalie en una larga mesa situada en una esquina.

"Damas y caballeros: les presento a la nueva y mejorada Bella Swan; esta nueva Bella se puede tomar una noche libre en el trabajo de vez en cuando y ¡tener orgasmos bastante más seguido que de vez en cuando!" Gritó Rosalie, obviamente ya iba por su tercera ronda de tragos. Emmett hizo una mueca y fingió no haber oído.

"¡Rose!" Advirtió Bella.

"Lo siento. ¿Todavía no tenemos permitido hablar de orgasmos, a pesar de que hayas tenido unos cuantos?"

"Edward, ¿quieres bailar?" Me preguntó Bella, desesperada, empujándome hacia la pista de baile antes de que pudiera responder.

Bailamos torpemente por unos minutos, conscientes de que teníamos mucho público; pero en la medida en que nos movíamos hacia la multitud de gente dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se relajaran. No pude detener mis manos, que se movieron una y otra vez por sus costados, su cabello y sus caderas; aunque a ella no pareció molestarle.

"¿Crees que ya es seguro buscar unos tragos y volver a la mesa para descansar un poco?" Preguntó cuando ya íbamos por la cuarta canción.

"Tú ve a sentarte, yo llevaré los tragos," grité para hacerme oír por encima de la música.

Ella asintió y me dio un profundo beso antes de dejarme ir. Me quedé de pie frente a la barra mientras esperaba los tragos, pensando todo lo que había sucedido durante el día y preguntándome cuándo me había vuelto tan jodidamente afortunado. Sólo Dios sabía qué sucedería mañana, pero esta noche estaba siendo increíblemente buena.

Cuando volví a la mesa con nuestros tragos me encontré con un hombre alto, de grandes músculos y cabello negro inclinándose sobre Bella mientras ella estaba sentada frente a la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Parecía estar evitando el contacto visual con el tipo, la expresión de su rostro se veía tan avergonzada como enfadada.

"¡…qué diablos estás haciendo! ¡Lo que acabo de ver no eres tú, Bella!" Le estaba gritando el tipo cuando me acerqué lo suficiente para oír la conversación. Golpeó la mesa con un puño mientras hablaba.

Bella saltó un poco, pero luego lo miró con algo parecido al odio. "No necesito que tú opines sobre mi comportamiento. Necesito que te alejes de mí. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?" Demandó con enojo.

Ya me había hecho una idea de quién era aquel idiota, pero no quería sobrepasarme con él, así que intenté mantener mi voz lo más neutra posible cuando me acerqué. "¿Qué sucede aquí?" Pregunté casualmente. "Tengo nuestros tragos."

Le pasé un vaso a Bella, arreglándomelas para deslizarme entre ella y su visitante no bienvenido.

"Nada," dijo ella. "Él ya se estaba yendo."

"¡Y un carajo! Bella, te voy a llevar a casa. Necesitamos hablar."

"¡Hey! Ella no se va a ningún lado contigo si no quiere," dije, luchando por mantener la calma.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo, _amigo_," me gruñó él.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Bella se puso de pie e interrumpió. "En realidad, es más asunto suyo que tuyo. Sam, éste es Edward, nosotros… hemos estado viéndonos desde hace como un mes. Edward, este es Sam, quien no tiene nada que hacer por aquí así que ya se va."

"¿Así que tú eres su novio? Bueno, eso está un poco mejor, supongo. ¡Al menos ella no estaba actuando como una puta barata con un idiota cualquiera del club!" Escupió Sam, aunque no me miraba a mí, sino a Bella. Se había acercado un paso más a ella mientras hablaba, levanté una mano y la puse sobre su pecho para detenerlo.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, _amigo_. Si hablas de esa forma sobre mi novia otra vez, haré que te arrepientas," gruñí. Podía sentir cómo comenzaba a perder el control, pero hice un esfuerzo por recordarme a mí mismo que tenía que mantenerme en calma, por Bella.

Sam soltó una risa amarga, casi un ladrido. Su atención estaba sobre mí ahora. "Tú no sabes nada sobre arrepentimiento, idiota. Nada que tú hicieras podría hacerme sentir más arrepentido de lo que ya estoy."

"¡Maldita sea Sam, dame un respiro!" Gritó Bella, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. "Si estás arrepentido, lo mejor que podrías hacer –lo único que podrías hacer- ¡es .paz! Si me cruzas por casualidad en algún lugar, ve hacia el otro lado. No te metas en mi apartamento sólo porque estás 'preocupado por mí'…"

"¡Momento! ¿_Qué_ dijiste?" Interrumpí, pero Bella no me hizo caso.

"Sólo aléjate de mí. Estoy bien, he seguido adelante y ahora soy más feliz de lo que nunca he sido… ¡excepto cuando apareces tú!"

"¡Obviamente! ¡Prácticamente te estabas tirando a este tipo en medio de la pista de baile y…!"

"Te lo advertí," dije, justo antes de que mi puño hiciera contacto con su mandíbula y él se tambaleara hacia atrás.

Sam se arrojó sobre mí antes de recuperar el equilibrio, por lo que fue fácil esquivarlo y dejar que su propio impulso lo lanzara sobre una mesa que estaba detrás de la nuestra. La gente que estaba sentada ahí se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado, dejando caer sus tragos.

Él se levantó y arremetió contra mí otra vez, esta vez recuperando el equilibrio primero. Me dio un puñetazo firme en el estómago que casi me deja sin aliento, pero aún así me las arreglé para agacharme cuando intentó golpearme en el rostro y logré darle un buen gancho derecho en la sien.

Justo cuando se estaba moviendo para golpearme otra vez, uno de los porteros del club lo agarró por detrás, enredando sus enormes brazos alrededor de los de Sam y bloqueándole las manos detrás de su cuello, efectivamente quitándole toda movilidad.

La gente de la mesa sobre la que había caído Sam se apresuró a gritarle al gorila que él había sido el agresor y que yo simplemente lo había esquivado. Supongo se perdieron el primer golpe, pero no iba a intentar corregirlos de su error mientras todos observábamos como Sam era escoltado hacia la salida.

El resto de nuestro grupo alcanzó a ver el final de la pelea y se acercaron corriendo para corroborar que Bella estuviera a salvo y felicitarme a mí.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas golpeado," se quejó Emmett. "¿Tienes idea por cuánto tiempo he deseado golpear a ese hijo de puta?"

Me disculpé con el grupo de gente desconocida que aún nos rodeaba e insistí en comprarles una nueva ronda de tragos. Tal vez lo haya hecho en parte para evitar mirar a Bella a los ojos y encontrarme con su reacción a lo que acababa de suceder… aunque sabía que, eventualmente, tendría que enfrentarla.

* * *

**Hey, ¡hola pajaritos!  
**

**Lamento muchísimo la demora. Tuve algunos problemas... um, técnicos. Para las que quieran saber, la autora original recibió una advertencia de los moderadores de FFnet acerca del rating de la historia y estuvo a punto de quitarla de FanFiction... después de unos asuntillos que resolvimos vía mail, Paige llegó a la conclusión de que no había motivo para quitarla y me dio permiso de continuar traduciéndola. Así que aquí me tienen.  
**

**Como habrán notado, le cambié el nombre a la historia. En realidad sólo le traduje el título. Es para evitar problemas con los moderadores de FFnet. Es mucho más fácil que nos localicen y nos echen la bronca con el título en Inglés, porque esta... gente... quiero decir los moderadores, no hablan español. Así que creo que de esta manera no corremos peligro.**

**No voy a dar mi opinión respecto a la actitud de los moderadores, pero de todos modos, ya saben que si tienen preguntas o lo que sea... en mi perfil hay como 200 modos de contactarse conmigo xP Dios, me estoy volviendo una persona pública.**


	12. Ex Communication

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y ¿qué sería de mí si no fuera por ella?

* * *

Capítulo Doce  
Ex Communication

**B POV**

Esta mañana era la Sous Chef ejecutiva Bella Swan, quien se parte el lomo trabajando y ama lo que hace. No fue fácil dejar a un Edward semidesnudo en mi cálida cama a las cinco y media, pero aún así lo hice porque tenía que llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

Pero hoy por primera vez comencé a preguntarme por qué me obligaba a mí misma a trabajar tan duro. Mientras estaba en el mercado mi mente estaba en otra parte, y de hecho me estaba irritando que interrumpieran mis pensamientos a cada momento con preguntas que el gerente de suministros podría haber contestado por mí.

De vuelta en el restaurante, llevábamos un rato chequeando la mercadería cuando Bruce Tyler cruzó las puertas vaivén de la cocina, llenando todo el espacio con su sola presencia.

Me encanta trabajar para Bruce y él me cae muy bien como persona, pero tengo que admitir que a veces es agotador. La energía entera de la cocina cambia cuando Bruce cruza esas puertas; todo se vuelve más excitante, sí, pero también más frenético y estresante.

Normalmente me hubiera ajustado fácilmente al cambio y hubiera recibido alegremente a Bruce de vuelta, pero hoy casi lamentaba tener que verlo. Y fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió que si él estaba ahí, los demás no me iban a necesitar. En su ausencia era yo quien asumía el mando de la cocina, pero cuando él estaba presente yo daba un paso hacia atrás y tomaba el rol de asistente, un rol que muchos de ellos, incluso James, podían hacer tan bien como yo.

Le estuve dando muchas vueltas a esa idea mientras trabajaba. Cuando terminamos y yo ya estaba preparándome para irme, Bruce me saludó: "¡Te veo esta noche, Belladonna!"

Me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta. "En realidad, Chef, tengo compañía esta semana. Me gustaría tomarte esta noche y la de mañana libre." ¿Qué acababa de decir? Aquellas palabras se escaparon de mi boca sin que yo hubiera tomado la decisión de decirlas siquiera.

La cocina se sumió en un incómodo silencio por sólo un momento antes de que todos volvieran a sus tareas. James, que había estado lavándose las manos en el lavabo cerca de la puerta, me dirigió una horrible sonrisa maliciosa, pero yo no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de preguntar cuál era su problema.

Bruce salió desde detrás del mostrador y me siguió hacia el salón. "¿Cómo es eso de que tienes compañía? ¿Tu familia está de visita?"

Consideré mentirle, pero ¿por qué debería hacerlo? "No, es un hombre que conocí cuando fui a Carolina del Sur el mes pasado."

"Una relación a distancia, ¿eh? ¡Qué gran idea!" Dijo con sarcasmo, sus brillantes ojos azules ligeramente risueños.

Bruce Tyler es un hombre guapo en sus tempranos cuarenta, y admito que cuando lo conocí tuve un ligero enamoramiento de él; pero como he dicho, trabajar a su lado a veces es agotador. Entre eso, su horrible historial con las mujeres, y el hecho de que era mi jefe y mi mentor, el enamoramiento se convirtió rápidamente en una sincera amistad.

Así que en ese momento simplemente rodé los ojos. Estaba acostumbrada a su afilado sentido del humor, no me lo tomaba como algo personal.

"¿Sabes qué, Swan? Tómate estos dos días," dijo agarrándome rudamente del hombro, con una expresión repentinamente seria que me hizo sentir incómoda.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Mira, el restaurante, y por 'el restaurante' quiero decir yo, pero al caso es lo mismo… tomará todo lo que estés dispuesta a dar e incluso te exigirá más. Es un círculo de nunca acabar, y la única forma en que vivas una vida de verdad es que pongas algunos límites. Hasta ahora nunca has intentado siquiera hacer eso."

"Nunca tuve una razón," contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. "Amo mi trabajo."

"Swan, por favor. Así como amas tu trabajo, deberías amar a la gente que compone tu vida. Toma ese consejo de un hombre que ama su trabajo y ya se casó tres veces. Lárgate de aquí y más te vale que vuelvas preparada para trabajar como un animal el miércoles."

***

Así que esta mañana era la Sous Chef ejecutiva Bella Swan, quien se parte el lomo trabajando y ama lo que hace. Pero por la tarde era Bella, una mujer haciendo cosas muy, muy sucias con Edward en la ducha y en la cama mientras él me llamaba Sugar. Y durante la noche fui la causa de una pelea de bar entre Edward y mi ex.

Debería estar enojada, ¿cierto? O al menos mortificada por el hecho de que una pelea se haya desatado justo frente a mí. No soy inválida, y no tengo dieciséis años. Ese tipo de cosas ya no me resultan dulces o románticas, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿por qué quiero arrastrar a Edward fuera de aquí y llevarlo directamente a mi apartamento para agradecerle propiamente por patearle el trasero a Sam?

Mientras lo miraba, él volvió al rol de caballero sureño y le compró una ronda de tragos a la gente de la mesa sobre la que cayó Sam durante la pelea; e incluso le dijo a una mujer que le enviara el recibo de la lavandería para pagarle por la limpieza del vestido que se le había salpicado de Ron con Coca.

"Oh, no seas tonto, no es gran cosa," le dijo la hermosa mujer rubia, aunque noté que ella simplemente parecía no poder dejar de mirarlo.

"Bueno, tú lo haces parecer gran cosa," bromeó Edward. "Tu cita es un hombre muy afortunado." Estiró el brazo hacia el hombre que obviamente estaba con la rubia y se estrecharon la mano. La mujer captó la indirecta y volvió la atención al chico con el que había venido.

Edward es un tipo amable, tengo que concedérselo, y quiero concederle mucho más que eso…

"¡Te excitó la pelea!" Siseó Alice en mi oído.

Me ruboricé profundamente de manera instantánea y me maldije a mí misma por ello. "¡No es cierto!"

"¡Sí lo es! ¡Tendrías que ver la forma en que lo estás mirando, eres una desvergonzada!" Replicó ella, esta vez riendo tontamente.

"Calla Alice, por favor," supliqué.

Ella me empujó un poco hacia una esquina para que nadie más nos oyera. "Lo siento Bells, es sólo que nunca te había visto así, y me encanta. Y creo que a ti también te gusta."

"Es sólo que es todo tan nuevo. No sé cómo voy a manejar esto, todo se ha vuelto tan intenso de forma tan rápida… pero te juro que estoy tratando," admití, viendo que por una vez Alice hablaba en serio. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Estoy viendo lo que quiero ver sólo porque él realmente me gusta, o de verdad es tan maravilloso como parece?"

En ese momento, Jasper la abrazó por detrás y descansó la barbilla en lo alto de su cabeza. "Siento como que tengo que interferir a favor de Edward. Tuvo que haber tenido una buena razón para hacer eso, si no, no lo habría hecho. No estés muy enojada."

"Tuvo una buena razón," dije, en el mismo momento en que Alice levantaba la vista para mirarlo y decía: "No está enojada."

Por un brevísimo instante pensé que iba ampliar esa declaración, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

"Oh. Bueno… bien, entonces. Uh, ¿crees que podrías ir a decírselo? Porque en este momento él cree que estás planeando una forma de drogar su arrepentido trasero para ponerlo en un avión que lo lleve de vuelta a casa."

"¿En serio?" Miré alrededor, buscándolo. "La última vez que lo vi estaba jugando al sureño simpático con la gente de la mesa de al lado. No parecía muy preocupado por mí."

Jasper esbozó una enorme sonrisa y Alice casi se derrite observándolo. Me llamaban muchísimo la atención sus contrastes. Jasper es alto y larguirucho, de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules; el epítome de la calma, la entereza y la serenidad. Alice es bajita, curvilínea en todos los lugares correctos, de cabello negro y ojos color marrón-dorado; y su manera de enfrentar la vida es provocar que las cosas sucedan en vez de tan sólo quedarse sentada esperando. Técnicamente no deberían funcionar juntos, pero la realidad es que nunca había visto una pareja tan perfecta como ellos. No se trataba simplemente de que los opuestos se atraen, era más bien como si sus diferencias le dieran al otro justo lo que le faltaba.

"Ese chico no tiene moscas alrededor," dijo Jasper enigmáticamente. "Pero créeme, se lo está sudando."

"¿Asumo que eso quiere decir que debería ir a hablar con él?" Pregunté, sonriendo. **(N/T: "No tiene moscas alrededor" viene a ser como que está avispado, alerta; y "Se lo está sudando" es como decir que está ansioso por algo. Son frases típicas para nuestro Jasper sureño, pero ya ven que ni Bella le entiende.) **

Él asintió con una sonrisita y guió a Alice de vuelta hacia la pista.

"¡Bella!" Me llamó Alice, mirándome por encima de su hombro antes de perderse entre la gente. "No creo que estés sólo viendo lo que quieres ver."

Edward estaba de pie junto a nuestra mesa, hablando con Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban sentados juntos al otro lado. Cuando caminé hacia allí y deslicé el brazo alrededor de su cintura, su brazo automáticamente se curvó hacia atrás alrededor de mis hombros, pero su mirada era de sorpresa.

"¡Hey!" Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque el alivio en su voz no hubiera podido ser más obvio.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Pregunté, tomando su mano derecha y mirando de cerca sus nudillos heridos.

"Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Emmett se entrometió. "¿Qué era lo que Sam te estaba diciendo?" Demandó. "Edward no quiere decírmelo, pero yo quiero saber si tengo que ir a tener una pequeña charla con él para estar seguro de que esto no suceda de nuevo."

Rosalie sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna para reconfortarlo. "Edward ya tuvo una pequeña 'charla' con él, bebé. Tú sólo estás enojado porque te perdiste la conversación."

"Emmett, déjalo ir. Hablaré con Sam y le pondré un punto final a este desastre de una vez por todas, pero que tú te metas en medio no va a ser de gran ayuda," le dije. Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado, pero no dijo nada.

"Está bien, pero sólo dime qué fue lo que dijo que hizo que Edward le saltara encima. Te juro que no haré nada," mintió, obviamente sin convicción.

Rodé los ojos y atrapé a Rosalie haciendo lo mismo. Emmett había estado deseando una oportunidad para patearle el trasero a Sam durante meses; pero ahora que alcohol y el haberse perdido una oportunidad hacían una mezcla casi explosiva, mi hermano parecía realmente desesperado por una pelea. Si le decía en ese momento lo que me había dicho Sam, probablemente habría estado a mitad de camino hacia la casa de Sam y Emily antes de que pudiéramos detenerlo.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Em." Miré a Edward. "¿Quieres bailar?"

"Diablos, sí quiero," contestó con una enorme sonrisa tonta.

Una vez en la pista, retomamos las cosas justo donde las habíamos dejado; nuestros cuerpos moviéndose juntos, el contacto de sus manos en mis caderas enviando descargas de electricidad a través de mí. Me relajé en el pulsante ritmo de la música y el aroma, el calor y el sabor de Edward a mi alrededor. Cuando la letra de la canción logró abrirse camino hacia mi subconsciente, tuve que soltar una risita. _So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar…_

Edward me giró de modo que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho y él pudiera hablarme al oído, sin tener que gritar, mientras nos movíamos juntos al ritmo de la música.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó, inclinándose sobre mi oído y haciéndome estremecer.

"Escucha la canción," contesté.

Él escuchó la letra por un momento y al instante pude sentirlo sonreír sobre mi cuello, justo antes de depositar un beso detrás de mi oreja. "¿Debería seguir llamándote Sugar? ¿O quizá debería empezar a decirte Caramelo?"

"Sugar, por favor," suspiré. En serio, él nunca debería enterarse del efecto que tiene en mí cada vez que me dice Sugar. Sería muy peligroso.

"Así que, ¿estamos bien, _Sugar_?" Preguntó. Si es posible sonreír de forma ladina sólo con la voz, eso es justamente lo que él acababa de hacer.

Giré la cabeza y levanté la mano para apoyarla a un lado de su rostro y atraer su cabeza hacia mí. Juro que mi intención era decir algo, pero sus labios estaban justo al alcance de los míos y la atracción fue tan poderosa como la de dos imanes.

¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Yo no me tomo una noche libre en el trabajo para salir de fiesta con mi nuevo novio, no disfruto de las peleas de bar, y no me besuqueo con nadie en público. Excepto porque aparentemente ahora hago las tres cosas. Y honestamente, no puedo siquiera obligarme a arrepentirme. Tengo el persistente presentimiento de que algún día podría arrepentirme, pero incluso ese temor no es suficiente para convencerme de que Edward no vale tanto la pena.

La sesión de besos en la pista de baile se estaba pasando de inapropiada y se acercaba peligrosamente a lo obsceno. Me alejé un poco sólo para encontrarme con esos fascinantes ojos verdes repentinamente oscurecidos por el deseo y la pasión.

"Vamos a casa," suspiré y luego me corregí. "Quiero decir, a mi casa. ¿Sí?"

Él me tomó la mano y me guió a través de la multitud en línea recta hacia la salida. Una vez que estuvimos afuera, abrió su móvil y llamó a Jasper.

"Estoy llevando a Bella a casa. Diles a Emmett y a Rosalie y a Alice," dijo. "No es asunto tuyo… sí, de hecho… vas a querer pensar eso dos veces, hijo… está bien, te veo mañana."

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunté mientras caminábamos rápidamente hacia mi auto.

"Jasper me estaba amenazando con contarte historias vergonzosas sobre mi infancia para que no empiece a creerme un 'chico rudo'. Y yo le recordé la teoría de la destrucción mutua asegurada:_ él _empieza a hablar, _yo_ empiezo a hablar," se rió.

Habíamos llegado a mi coche y Edward me había abierto la puerta del conductor. Tomé un profundo respiro y le pasé mis llaves. "¿Te gustaría conducir?"

"¿En serio? ¿Me vas a confiar tu auto?" Preguntó, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

"Te he confiado tantas cosas ya, mi cuerpo, mi honor, mi… mi corazón. Esto," balbuceé, dándole palmaditas al techo del carro. "Es sólo un coche. Un gran coche, pero aún así, sólo un coche." Puede que con eso estuviera dándole una pequeña advertencia, pidiéndole indirectamente que no me hiciera arrepentir por haber confiado en él tantas veces.

Edward me agarró fuertemente y me apretó con rudeza contra la puerta de atrás, besándome ansiosamente. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello y puso una rodilla entre mis piernas mientras yo me aferraba a sus hombros. Moviendo sus labios desde mi boca hacia mi cuello, y luego hacia el hombro y cerca de la oreja, comenzó a murmurarme al oído: "Estoy tan contento de que no estés enojada; no podía quedarme ahí escuchándolo hablar de ti de esa manera. Odio a ese tipo, odio la idea de que alguna vez te haya tocado de esta forma."

"Nunca de esta forma, Edward," dije sinceramente. Y era verdad, incluso si sonaba un poco meloso. Había tenido buen sexo antes, pero nunca había experimentado nada como esa química que sentía con Edward, nunca había sentido nada igual a estar con él.

Tal vez eso era parte de lo que me hacía dudar sobre mis sentimientos hacia él; el miedo de que estuvieran empañados por nuestra relación física tan extrema. Pero entonces tuve que recordarme a mí misma que él me había permitido conocer a su familia, que había cruzado el país en un avión para verme, que estaba demostrando ser una persona extraordinaria una y otra vez, y que hacía apenas un rato me había defendido cuando Sam intentaba humillarme.

Un grupo de chicos al otro lado del aparcamiento comenzaron a silbar y a gritarle palabras de ánimo a Edward. Él los ignoró, pero sus manos y su boca detuvieron su trabajo sobre mi cuerpo y yo hundí el rostro en su hombro.

"Lo siento. Tenemos que llegar a tu apartamento," dijo con un tono que podría haber usado alguien que tiene que escalar una montaña.

"Concéntrate en el auto," sugerí juguetonamente. "Es divertido manejarlo."

Afortunada y desafortunadamente, mi apartamento no estaba muy lejos del club, así que no pudo _realmente_ conducir el Volvo, aunque disfrutó las pocas cuadras que pudo manejarlo.

"Creo que me encantaría escuchar alguna de esas historias de tu infancia," comenté mientras él sacaba el coche del estacionamiento y aceleraba hacia el tráfico de la calle.

"Algún día. La verdad es que en este momento mi humor no es el de contar historias de la infancia, ¿el tuyo sí?" Preguntó, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

"Supongo que no," me reí. "No sé qué tipo de humor tengo esta noche. Creo que pasé por todos los estados de ánimo a lo largo del día."

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando sentí su cálida mano en mi muslo, acariciando con suaves círculos mi piel. "Me gustaron los estados de ánimo que pasaste estando conmigo."

"Dios, eres tan hábil Edward. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Practicas este tipo de cosas frente al espejo o te sale naturalmente? ¿Cómo haces para decir siempre lo indicado, lo que me hace olvidar cómo comportarme?" Bromeé, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero vi cómo su sonrisa se apagaba y sentí su mano detener todo movimiento sobre mi pierna.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio entre nosotros antes de que él volviera a hablar. "Supongo que me sale naturalmente. Siempre fui capaz de pensar rápido y hablar más rápido aún. Pero no quiero que pienses que no soy sincero, Bella. De verdad me gustas," sonrió dulcemente. "Quiero decir que… _en serio_ me gustas."

"A mí también me gustas en serio, Edward. Tanto, que estoy arrojando todas mis reglas por la ventana, y créeme que son muchas reglas; y ni siquiera estoy pensando en el hecho de que vives a mas de 2000 millas ni que volverás a casa el miércoles," suspiré.

"Yo tampoco estoy pensando en eso," dijo, y repentinamente su mano se movía otra vez, abriéndose gradualmente su camino por mi pierna y hacia arriba, hacia un territorio peligroso. "¿Y qué si no viviera tan lejos? ¿Qué pasaría si viviera aquí, en Seattle?"

Mi cerebro estaba ocupado con la sensación que estaba creando su mano e imaginando lo que iba a suceder cuando llegáramos a mi apartamento. Me tomó un par de instantes registrar lo que acababa de preguntarme en esa voz tan suave y profunda a la vez.

"¿Y qué si tú… qué? ¿Qué dices?" Pregunté, tropezando con mis propias palabras.

"Tranquila, es sólo una idea casual. Estoy buscando trabajo, y bueno, uno nunca sabe…" replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Acabábamos de llegar al garaje de mi edificio. Edward estacionó el coche y se giró para mirarme.

"No me mires con esa cara de susto, Bella. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. No te voy a andar al acecho ni nada de eso," dijo, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar.

"¿Qué? No, Edward, no es eso lo que estaba pensando. Sólo… me sorprendiste. Sería genial si te mudaras aquí, pero… ¿de verdad podrías dejar a tu familia y a todo lo demás, para mudarte tan lejos?" Pregunté. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que él pudiera considerar mudarse a Seattle.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Pero es algo que podría considerar. Anda, vamos arriba."

Entramos en el edificio y alcanzamos el elevador justo cuando salía una pareja bien vestida, de modo que teníamos el ascensor para nosotros solos. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, Edward me empujó contra la pared de atrás, con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza; y agachó rápidamente la cabeza para darme un profundo beso.

"Los ascensores me excitan," me dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar aliento. "_Tú_ en un ascensor, me vuelves loco."

"Vuélvete loco entonces, sólo recuerda que hay una cámara de seguridad justo ahí," señalé, haciéndolo reír.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla y las puertas se abrieron. Edward me levantó, no dejándome más opción que enredar mis brazos y piernas alrededor suyo para sostenerme. Chillé y enterré la cara en su cuello, besando y lamiendo su piel salada.

Escuché y sentí las vibraciones del gruñido de placer de Edward, que repentinamente se convirtió en un gruñido de rabia.

"¿Qué _carajo_ estás haciendo tú aquí?" Demandó, soltándome para que me deslizara hasta quedar de pie, pero manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me giré para ver a quién le estaba hablando y gruñí de frustración.

"¡Maldita sea, Sam! ¡Vete a casa! ¿Qué va mal contigo?" Exclamé.

"No lo sé. Ese es el problema." Sam estaba de pie junto a la pared de mi apartamento, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. "No estoy aquí para pelear o para causar un problema. Simplemente no podía dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Tenía que disculparme."

"Una tarjeta o unas flores hubieran sido suficientes," dijo Edward fríamente.

"Hombre, no te culpo por estar enojado, pero necesito hablar con ella. Sólo hablar, lo juro. No diré nada fuera de tono esta vez," prometió.

"Por supuesto que no dirás una mierda fuera de…" empezó Edward, pero yo lo interrumpí.

"No, tendremos que tener esta conversación tarde o temprano. Más nos vale sacarnos esto de encima ahora," dije. Puse una mano en su brazo y le di la espalda a Sam para tener una conversación privada y no-verbal con Edward. Él pareció buscar en mis ojos un motivo para retenerme, pero no debe haberlo encontrado.

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué no vamos adentro? Ustedes pueden hablar en el comedor y yo te esperaré en la habitación," concedió, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra habitación y mirando fríamente a Sam.

Sam alzó ambas manos para demostrar que no iba a protestar o responder nada fuera de lugar. "Escucha…"

"Edward," me apresuré a añadir.

"Escucha Edward, no importa cómo se vea esto, no estoy tratando de meterme entre ustedes para tener a Bella de vuelta. Sólo estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien con ella, porque todo lo que hice, lo hice jodidamente mal. Lamento haber dicho lo que dije esta noche. No estaba esperando verla con alguien más, mucho menos... de esa forma."

"La verdad es que no me interesa cuáles son tus razones. Simplemente no le vuelvas a hablar así. Jamás," replicó Edward.

Abrí la puerta para poder entrar los tres, no queriendo mirar hacia atrás para no ver la reacción de Sam. Edward me besó en la frente y se fue a la habitación sin volver a mirar a Sam.

Sam tomó asiento en el sofá con un suspiro agotado. Me miraba con culpa a través de sus espesas pestañas.

"¿Por qué continúas haciendo esto?" Le pregunté. "¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz como te lo pedí?"

"No lo sé. Creo que es porque nunca tuve una oportunidad de explicarte lo que pasó. Sigo pensando en las cosas que debería haber dicho y hecho… y me está matando."

"¿Y qué? Tú no rompiste conmigo, Sam. Me engañaste durante meses, embarazaste a tu novia, te casaste con ella y dejaste que _ella_ me dijera lo que estaba sucediendo y me humillara en mi restaurante. ¿No crees que mereces sentirte mal por un tiempo?" Acusé. En alguna parte de mi subconsciente sabía que Edward podía estar escuchándome, pero no me importó. Era más fácil de esta forma que tener que explicarlo de nuevo cuando todo finalmente estuviera acabado.

"No, sé que me lo merezco, pero tú no… creo que tú piensas que a mí no me importó lo mucho que te lastimé. O tal vez pensaste que dejé de preocuparme por ti cuando conocí a Emily. Pero no fue de esa forma. Pasé tanto tiempo sin decirte nada sobre Emily porque no podía soportar la idea de herirte. Yo… se me fue todo de las manos cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada. Y cuando nos casamos, fue un impulso de momento. No fue planeado, como que simplemente sucedió, y luego… realmente no sabía cómo decírtelo." Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello ansiosamente en un gesto que a mí me resultaba familiar.

"Luego Emily descubrió esa tarjeta de cumpleaños que me mandaste y tuve que contarle sobre ti…"

"_¿Qué?_ ¿Emily tampoco sabía acerca de mí?" Esto era nuevo. Todo este tiempo yo había creído que ella era una odiosa rompedora de hogares… y resultó que Sam había jugado con las dos por igual.

Sam sacudió la cabeza miserablemente. "No hasta el día en que fue a tu trabajo. Casi me deja. De hecho todavía estamos tratando de superarlo. Si no fuera por el bebé, ella habría…"

Me senté derecha y simplemente me lo quedé mirando con una mano en la boca. "Sam, ¿cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así? ¿Qué _diablos_ te pasó?" Sentí mi voz quebrarse y me odié a mí misma por ello.

"No lo sé, Bells. De verdad no lo sé. Yo te amaba tanto… aún eres una de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido," se sentó a un par de centímetros de mí y hundió el rostro en ambas manos. "Podía verlo todo, ¿sabes? Nuestra vida juntos, nuestros niños, todo. Y luego conocí a Emily y fue como si no pudiera evitarlo. Traté, lo juro, pero no podía estar lejos de ella."

"Oh Sam, por favor. Ya lo capté. Suele suceder. Pero si hubieras venido y me lo hubieras dicho, me hubiera roto el corazón, pero creo que eventualmente lo habría superado y ahora podríamos ser amigos. O al menos no te habría odiado."

"Me odias," dijo, dejando caer las manos entre las rodillas. "Y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo."

"No lo puedo evitar," contesté honestamente. "Cada vez que intentas hablarme lo haces un poco peor. Dices que no me dijiste nada en ese entonces porque no podías soportar la idea de herirme. No puedo imaginar la excusa que tenías para no decirle a Emily acerca de mí – y no quiero oírla. Pero Sam, todo se reduce a ti queriéndolo todo sin sacrificar nada. Fuiste cruel y egoísta."

"Lo siento tanto," dijo en un sollozo ahogado.

Por unos cuantos minutos tambaleé entre la idea de perdonar y la tentación de echarle sal a las heridas.

"Sam. ¿Sam?" Esperé a que me mirara con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, y fue cuando vi por primera vez la herida en su rostro. "¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en un club esta noche?"

"La fiesta de soltero de mi primo. Ni siquiera quería ir, y de repente tú estabas ahí y ese tipo…"

"Está bien, ya está. Sam, tienes que detener esto ahora. Déjame ir y cierra este capítulo. Tienes una esposa y un bebé en camino y les debes a ellos y a ti mismo el superar esto y ser un buen hombre para ellos."

"Lo sé," asintió, mirando el suelo.

"Y… me debes a mí el dejarme en paz. Por favor," dije en voz baja, pero traté de dejar en claro que lo decía en serio.

"¿Es un buen chico?" Sam ignoró mi pedido e inclinó la cabeza hacia el dormitorio. "Es bastante protector contigo."

"Él es un chico muy bueno."

"¿Estás enamorada de él?" Susurró.

"Sam. Vete a casa. Buena suerte y ten una buena vida, de verdad. Creo que ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos para decir."

Él captó la indirecta y se puso de pie, siguiéndome hasta la puerta. No había nada más que decir, y estuve agradecida de que él ni siquiera intentara algo más. Me dio un abrazo rápido y muy fuerte, y luego ya estaba a medio camino por el corredor antes de que hubiera cerrado la puerta siquiera.

Fui directamente a la habitación y grité involuntariamente cuando Edward abrió la puerta justo cuando yo estaba agarrando el pomo del otro lado. Abrí la boca para disculparme, explicar, o lo que sea, pero antes de que lograra formular una palabra su boca estaba en la mía, caliente e insistente. Me di cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestos sus jeans y que mis manos eran libres ahora de recorrer su musculosa espalda y su pecho.

Rápidamente me quitó la ropa, con más fuerza de la que había aplicado nunca, y a este punto ya estaba comenzando a asustarme.

"¿Estás enojado?" Suspiré, alejándome de su boca.

"¿Contigo? ¡No, claro que no, Sugar! ¿Estoy siendo muy rudo?" Preguntó, ralentizando un poco aquel paso febril, pero sin dejar de manosear mi seno ni de acariciar mi ya completamente sensitivo pezón.

"Si no estás enojado, entonces no," le aseguré, ayudándolo a quitarme el resto de la ropa hasta que quedé de pie y completamente desnuda delante de él.

Se quitó los jeans sin dejar de mirarme y luego me tomó inesperadamente por las caderas y me arrojó a la cama con un gruñido juguetón, quitándome el aliento. Después se zambulló en la cama conmigo, haciéndome chillar y reír.

"Lo siento, Sugar," dijo con su voz baja, rasposa y sexy. "He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que quería hacerte esta noche."

"¿No estabas escuchando _eso_?" Pregunté, señalando el otro cuarto con la cabeza.

"Algo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, excepto porque estoy feliz de que ese idiota sea el más imbécil de los imbéciles del Noroeste." Se recostó a mi lado, su cuerpo cubriendo en parte el mío mientras deslizaba sus dedos largos y talentosos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el centro de mi cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta el espacio entre mis pechos, desde ahí hasta el estómago, y luego de vuelta hacia arriba.

"Um, Sugar, ¿podemos hablar luego?" Con eso dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo por mi estómago, pasando mi obligo y hundiéndose en el calor entre mis piernas. Ya estaba más que lista, pero de pronto él parecía no tener prisa; me tentaba deslizando dos dedos en mi interior y luego quitándolos mientras yo me arqueaba pidiendo más.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro, y no hubiera podido desviar la mirada ni aunque lo intentara. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Quería hacer que perdiera el control, y quería verme perdiéndolo. Esta era una nueva faceta de Edward. Hasta entonces él había sido siempre confiado e increíblemente generoso en la cama, pero ahora parecía estar reclamando algo, probándome que podía luchar por mí y hacerme suya – y lo haría. Y una vez más me encontré aprendiendo algo nuevo sobre mí misma, porque me gustaba esta actitud y era consciente de que antes de Edward algo así nunca me hubiera gustado.

"Por favor," gemí. Y aunque él escuchó mi súplica, me llevó al borde del orgasmo repetidas veces sólo para traerme de vuelta sin alcanzar el clímax, hasta que me sentí como si pudiera echarme a llorar o encerrarme en el baño para terminar el trabajo yo misma.

Pero algo me mantuvo quieta en mi sitio, quería que él me _permitiera _correrme. Estaba dispuesta a darle todo el control de la situación y eso también era algo nuevo para mí.

Al final cerré los ojos y los cubrí con una mano mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo y me sacudía contra su mano, mis piernas temblando incontrolablemente. El cálido aliento de Edward me sorprendió cuando lo sentí rozarme el oído. "Eres una buena chica, Sugar. Muy paciente. ¿Quieres correrte ahora?" Murmuró.

"¡Sí!" Gruñí, frustrada y sin descubrirme los ojos.

"¡Qué irascible!" Bromeó lánguidamente.

De manera repentina lo sentí incorporarse en la cama y me descubrí los ojos para verlo sentado contra la cabecera, deslizando un condón sobre su erección, que parecía estar esperando por mí. Resultaba casi cómico.

Me senté y me arrastré hasta quedar montada en su regazo, descendiendo cuidadosamente hasta que estuvo completamente en mi interior. A este punto ya estaba harta del juego previo y lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Edward se acomodó bajo mi peso y enredó los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías. Dejé escapar una especie de grito ronco y envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, casi llorando de placer.

Nos movimos juntos, el uno contra el otro, besándonos profunda y desesperadamente, mordiéndonos los labios. Moví mi boca hacia su cuello y luego al hombro, chupando y mordiendo un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo. Bueno, al menos eso fue hasta que perdí el control y él me pegó en el trasero una sola vez.

"Date vuelta, sostente en tus manos y rodillas," me ordenó, y yo cumplí sin decir nada. Cuando volvió a hundirse en mí agradecí haber cumplido. Después de los movimientos controlados y limitados de la última media hora, esta posición se sentía como una dulce libertad. Edward sostuvo mis caderas mientras me tomaba por detrás con estocadas firmes y constantes; ambos sintiéndonos cada vez más cansados y sudorosos, pero incapaces de acabar con esto tan pronto.

Cuando sus dedos hallaron mi clítoris, un simple roce bastó para enviarme al borde, gritando y sacudiéndome violentamente ante el poder del orgasmo. Colapsé sobre la cama disfrutando de la simple sensación del cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío mientras él llegaba a su propio clímax. Después, ambos nos quedamos quietos recuperando el aliento.

"Ugh, estás pesado cariño," dije después de un minuto; y él se movió rápidamente a un lado, haciéndonos gemir a ambos cuando se deslizó fuera de mi interior.

Se tumbó de espaldas y me atrajo hacia sí. Repentinamente soltó una risotada. "No puedes decir que no fue un día interesante."

Yo también me reí, aunque no sentí la necesidad de responder.

"¿Bella? Sí escuché la mayor parte de lo que se dijeron allá afuera hace un rato," confesó en voz baja. Esperé, sin saber qué decir.

"Él es un idiota y un cobarde, y tú mereces algo mucho mejor," dijo.

Me encogí de hombros, incómoda, y me acurruqué más cerca. "Gracias," suspiré, deseando que no me hubiera traído de vuelta de mi nube sexual tan rápido.

"Gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad, Sugar. Me doy cuenta de que en realidad fue mucho más duro para ti de lo que yo creía."

"Tengo mi recompensa," le recordé, intentando acabar con esa conversación. "Pero… ¿qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Tienes algún muerto en el armario en cuanto a relaciones amorosas?"

Estaba bromeando, pero el extraño silencio que recibí como respuesta hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de pronto.

* * *

**Ohhh ¿y ahora, qué? ¿Tiene Edward un muerto en el armario? ¿Por qué ese silencio? Mmm... qué intriga, ¿no? **

**Quiero recomendarles una canción que me recuerda a este fic cada vez que la escucho. Se llama "Let's get it on" y la versión que yo recomiendo es la que canta Jack Black (está en Goear, Youtube, y también en mi blog). Escuchenla y luego me cuentan si descubrieron por qué me recuerda a Edward ;)  
**


	13. Just a Few Bones

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es una grandiosa beta y me apoya incondicionalmente, aún cuando desvarío con mi pequeño... um, problemita.

* * *

Capítulo Que Le Sigue Al Doce  
Just a Few Bones

**E POV**

Bueno, diablos. Temía que el resumen de mi vida amorosa asustara a Bella, pero no podía mentirle. Así que decidí contarle una versión ligeramente adaptada. No había necesidad de ahondar demasiado en el asunto si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar la versión acortada.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de estilo Tiffany en su mesita de noche. Su cama estaba tibia, aunque un poco húmeda de nuestro sudor, y su cuerpo brillaba tentadoramente a media luz. Acaricié suavemente su brazo. "Hmmm. Bueno, mi primer amor fue una estudiante de profesorado, cuando tenía quince. Sandra Cope. No deberían permitir que jovencitas sexys de veintidós años enseñen en los colegios. Desafortunadamente, ella no sentía lo mismo por mí ni por ninguno de los otros adolescentes hormonales que babeaban por ella. Su excusa era alguna cosa sin sentido acerca de la ética y la moral y ser despedida o ir a prisión…" suspiré dramáticamente.

"Pobre Edward," se rió Bella.

"Tuve el corazón roto como por dos días, hasta que conocí a Rachel Easley," puse ambas manos sobre mi corazón y miré a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, se veía entretenida por mi actuación.

"¿Y Rachel era libre de corresponder a tus honorables sentimientos?" Inquirió.

"Sí. Pero no quiso hacerlo. Estaba locamente enamorada de Jasper, pero olvidó mencionarlo durante las tres semanas que salimos juntos."

"Oooooh. No me digas que los encontraste juntos…"

"No, no, no. Ella le confesó sus sentimientos a Jasper y él tartamudeó y balbuceó una respuesta antes de echarse a correr hacia las colinas. En esa época todavía era un poco tímido. Y nosotros nunca peleamos por una chica."

"Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, Alice y yo no nos hablamos por casi una semana a causa de un chico," confesó Bella. Aquello me sorprendió. Ninguna de ellas parecía _ese_ tipo de chica.

"¿Quién se lo robó a quién?" Indagué.

Ella me sacudió un dedo a modo de advertencia. "No estamos hablando de mí."

"No sé qué decirte, corazón. La verdad es que no tengo ningún muerto del que hablar."

Ella se recostó sobre su estómago, apoyándose en los codos para mirarme a la cara. "¿Ninguno? Es difícil de creer. ¿Ningún rompimiento complicado? ¿Ninguna ex histérica?"

"Nop. Nada serio," me encogí. "Um, Bella, lo único que falta aquí es una bandeja de plata."

Ella me miró confundida por un momento, hasta que siguió mi mirada hacia donde sus grandes y magníficos senos estaban provocativamente presionados como si me los estuviera ofreciendo.

"¡Ugh, Edward!" Dejó caer los brazos, doblándolos bajo su cabeza y descansando la frente en ellos con actitud avergonzada.

"Oh no, Sugar," me reí, rodándola sobre su espalda con facilidad y sosteniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza. "No puedes ofrecerme una vista como esa y esperar que lo deje pasar."

Poniendo una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, descendí mi boca hasta uno de sus sensibles y apretados pezones.

"¡Dios! ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?" Se rió sin aliento. "¡No creas que me puedes distraer!"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy intentando distraerte?" Pregunté, permitiendo que mis labios rozaran su pezón al hablar.

"¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo?"

Volví a poner mi atención en lo que estaba haciendo antes de responder. "Eso de 'distraerte' suena a que sólo le estoy poniendo atención a tu hermoso cuerpo para evitar responder a tus preguntas. Pero responderé felizmente a tus preguntas… _después_."

El asunto fue que, _después_, ella se olvidó lo que había preguntado. Lo tomé como un cumplido a mis habilidades, y después simplemente nos quedamos dormidos, eran más de las tres de la mañana. Luego Emmett llamó bien temprano, a las siete. Bella atendió el teléfono un poco desorientada, y sólo se cubrió con la sábana cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que la estaba mirando.

"Está bien, _yo_ necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme, aunque tú no lo necesites," dijo tan pronto cuando colgó el teléfono.

Tuve que reír ante ese comentario, estirando mis muy bien usados músculos. "De hecho sí lo necesito, pero es que eres muy tentadora, Sugar."

"Bueno, aquí hay un mata-pasiones: ¿Quieres conocer a mis padres?" Comentó con el rostro inexpresivo, apoyándose sobre una mano.

Estaba sorprendido, pero no me opuse. Me intrigaba saber de dónde había venido Bella, ni qué decir de Emmett. "Seguro. Viven por aquí cerca, ¿cierto?"

"Como a dos horas de viaje, en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks." Se veía ansiosa, de modo que le pregunté si prefería quedarse en casa.

"No, no. No pasa nada. Charlie y Renée están un poco locos, pero son locos buenos… la mayor parte del tiempo. En realidad, estoy un poco preocupada por Alice. Ella va a llevar a Jasper para que conozca a sus padres y nos pidió que todos vayamos con ella para darle apoyo moral. Esto… no va a ser fácil para ella."

"¿Por qué? No sé nada acerca de la familia de Alice."

"No son tan terribles. Quiero decir, no creo que lo sean _adrede. _Pero ellos fueron muy duros con Alice cuando ella era apenas una adolescente y ahora ya no tiene tanto trato con ellos."

"¿Por qué fueron tan duros con ella?"

"Son extremadamente religiosos, pero… no se trata sólo de que tengan una gran fe en Dios. Se trata de prohibiciones de usar maquillaje, no cortarse el cabello, no bailar, no escuchar música, no tener citas, _religiosos de verdad_. Y criaron a Alice para que sea… bueno, esencialmente perfecta. Y como ella nunca pudo llenar sus expectativas, bueno, simplemente dejó de intentarlo. Nunca se portó como una chica salvaje ni nada por el estilo, pero ella siempre hizo lo que quiso hacer y se vistió de la forma en que quería vestirse. Aceptaba que a sus padres no les gustara, pero se negaba a esconderse o disculparse por ello. Llegaron a una especie de tregua, pero mientras ella vivió allí sus padres ocasionalmente le decían que iba a arder en el infierno. Alice pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa," finalizó encogiéndose de hombros, pero aún se veía triste.

"Y cuando insistió en ir a la Universidad de Washington en vez de ir a la Universidad Cristiana que ellos habían escogido para ella, cortaron el poco contacto que tenían con ella y nunca la ayudaron económicamente. Ha tenido que trabajar muy duro, Edward; tuvo que arreglárselas para obtener algunos pequeños subsidios, becas parciales y préstamos estudiantiles, pero nunca les pidió un centavo."

"Suenas como una madre orgullosa," bromeé para aligerar el ambiente.

"Seh. Supongo que soy un poco protectora con ella. Cuando la miro simplemente no puedo entender qué padre no estaría orgulloso de tenerla como hija. Su historia ese semejante a la de Jasper. ¿Cómo es que sus padres viven sin él en sus vidas?"

En ese momento sentí cómo se acomodaban en su lugar un par de piezas más del rompecabezas que eran Jasper y Alice. Incluso a pesar de que sus historias eran completamente diferentes, las dos se reducían a lo mismo: unos padres que no podrían o querrían amarlos y preocuparse por ellos incondicionalmente. Pero ambos habían encontrado sus propias familias en otro lado, y ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Aquello me llevó a pensar en mis propias relaciones y en el por qué de mis propios problemas, a pesar de que tuve una familia funcional, decente y amorosa. Era una especie de broma recurrente entre mi familia el hecho de que yo nunca había salido con una chica el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran siquiera recordar su nombre. Por supuesto, era una exageración, pero probablemente no fuera _tan_ exagerado y ahora eso me hacía sentir incómodo.

Eso era lo que no quería decirle a Bella: que mi relación más larga había sido de sólo seis meses.

No fue a propósito que las cosas se dieran así. Me veía a mí mismo como alguien que buscaba constantemente enamorarse, pero nunca había tenido suerte. Y luego Bella entra en mi vida sin avisar y lo cambia todo.

No creí que Bella pudiera ser capaz de ver aquella verdad, sobre todo teniendo la experiencia de Sam. Probablemente me vería como un galán fóbico al compromiso que se había fascinado con ella porque representaba un desafío. Mi familia había sentido de forma casi inmediata que había algo diferente en cuanto a Bella y al modo en que yo me comportaba con ella, pero imaginé que ella tomaría esa revelación como una razón para no tomarme en serio.

Así que la tarea que tenía que llevar adelante era hacerle comprender que iba en serio con ella y que planeaba un futuro juntos, antes de que hiciera más preguntas acerca de mi pasado.

***

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Alice y Rosalie, Alice nos informó que tendríamos que viajar en dos autos y que la única forma de hacerlo justo para todos era que los chicos viajáramos en uno y las chicas en el otro. No creí que esa fuera la única solución justa, pero discutir con Alice iba a ser una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo y energía. Además, de esa manera podría evitar cualquier posible discusión con Bella sobre los muertos en mi armario durante un par de horas.

"Está bien, pero yo manejaré mi coche," insistió Bella testarudamente.

Emmett gimió. "Está bien, entonces supongo que nos veremos allí. No mates a mi novia."

"Pfff," resopló Rosalie. "Bella es una excelente conductora. Tú sólo estás enojado porque ella te gana cada vez que conducimos por separado y nunca le han puesto una multa."

Por encima del hombro de Rosalie, Bella sonrió a su hermano de oreja a oreja y le sacó la lengua.

"Mujer, más te vale que comiences a mostrar algo de respeto," amenazó Emmett juguetonamente. Rosalie se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le dio un beso no apto para menores de edad que lo dejó jadeando y ajustándose los pantalones antes de subirse al asiento del acompañante del auto de Bella.

"No sé si eso fue exactamente una muestra de respeto, pero me gustó," comentó Emmett cuando se subió al asiento del conductor de su Jeep.

Jasper dio vueltas a Alice en el aire como si no pesara nada, lo cual es bastante acertado, abrió la puerta trasera del Volvo para ella y luego se montó en el Jeep. Yo me subí a la parte de atrás después de darle un rápido beso de despedida a Bella.

Durante el viaje hablamos más que nada de deportes, automóviles y trabajo. Emmett y yo teníamos un montón de cosas en común, ambos trabajando en dos diferentes posiciones de la misma industria, pero Jasper también tenía su opinión, dado que él mismo había trabajado en la construcción y en la empresa de arquitectura de mi padre mientras terminaba el secundario y luego durante la universidad.

Emmett no comprendía realmente la carrera de artista de Jasper, pero intentó hacer preguntas inteligentes al respecto y se veía genuinamente interesado en ver su portfolio.

"¿Lo tienes aquí?" Pregunté, sorprendido. Por lo general sólo lo llevaba consigo cuando se iba a postular a un trabajo o cuando intentaba reservar una muestra.

"Claro. Tengo qué ver qué tipo de recibimiento puedo esperar de la comunidad artística de aquí por si…" se calló, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando por la ventana.

"¿De verdad estás considerando mudarte aquí?" No sabía por qué me sorprendía tanto. No es como si no hubiera sabido que existía esa posibilidad, pero hasta entonces no parecía real. No podía imaginar a Jasper viviendo en este lugar frío, nublado y verde de forma permanente. Él simplemente pertenecía a un lugar abierto y soleado y tibio. Él pertenecía a nuestra casa, nuestro hogar.

"Edward, voy a estar donde Alice esté. Todo se reduce a eso. Uno de los motivos de este viaje era contemplar todas las posibilidades y tomar algún tipo de decisión."

"Hmmm," fue todo lo que pude decir.

"¿Y tú no estás considerándolo? ¿Por qué te vas a entrevistar con Francke si no es una posibilidad para ti vivir aquí?"

"Por supuesto que sí, lo voy a considerar si él me ofrece un trabajo, pero… si lo hago, será por mí," dije cuidadosamente, consciente de que Emmett estaba sentado a dos metros de distancia. "Con sólo mencionar la posibilidad de mudarme aquí Bella pareció aterrorizada, así que ni siquiera voy a ir a la entrevista."

Emmett se rió abiertamente. "Bella siempre fue así. El Imbécil sólo lo empeoró," dijo. Todos sabíamos quién era el Imbécil al que se refería Emmett, así que ambos asentimos en silencio, lo cual me recordó al estallido que tuvo Bella en el estacionamiento de Piggy-Wiggly cuando Emmett y yo nos hicimos un gesto con la cabeza el uno al otro. "Incluso cuando aún era pequeña, cualquier mención de cambio de cualquier tipo la ponía tensa y preocupada. Fue la única niña que conocí cuya reacción ante un viaje a Disney World era llorar. Estaba segura de que nos perderíamos o que se quemaría la casa mientras nosotros no estábamos. Era una niña rarita."

Me reí ante ese comentario, pero tuve un sentimiento extraño, como si me doliera el corazón. Nadie debería vivir constantemente preocupado de esa forma, mucho menos una niña pequeña. La forma en que me sentía unido a ella y el posible daño que podría causarle si metía la pata comenzaba a hacerme sentir mal.

Permitiendo que mi mente fuera a la deriva por un momento mientras miraba el paisaje, no pude dejar de darle vueltas a la vaga sensación de inquietud que sentía por estar lejos de Bella. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que ella me había hecho o cómo se las había ingeniado para entrar en mi vida tan profundamente y tan deprisa, incluso a pesar de que no se había metido _realmente_ en mi vida; pero de pronto tuve algo muy claro: estaba enamorado de Bella Swan.

***

Todos nos volvimos a reunir en la puerta de la casa de los padres de Bella y Emmett, una casa grande y un poco destartalada de madera blanca que parecía rellenar perfectamente la definición de la palabra _hogar_. Las mujeres ya estaban sentadas frente a la enorme mesa de roble de la cocina, bebiendo limonada y hablando a mil por hora con la madre de Bella para cuando nosotros llegamos.

"¡Emmett!" La madre de Bella, que por cierto se parecía mucho a ella, dio un salto para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su hijo. "¿Por qué tardaste tanto, lentillo?"

"Tardé el tiempo adecuado," contestó Emmett. "Bella condujo muy rápido otra vez."

"Pruébalo, abuelita," replicó Bella con un resoplido.

"Niños, niños. Presenten a sus nuevos amigos y actúen como si fueran gente normal," ordenó la señora Swan juguetonamente.

"Este es Jasper y va aquí," dijo Emmett, empujando a Jasper para que quede de pie junto a Alice y acomodando su brazo sobre el hombro de ella.

"Y _este_ es Edward y pertenece justo aquí," me dio un empujón a mí hasta que estuve de pie detrás de la silla de Bella y acomodó mis manos sobre sus hombros.

"¿Oh? Oh, bueno, encantada de conocerlos, Jasper, Edward. Yo soy Renée Swan. Sólo llámenme Renée. Charlie está por aquí en algún lado…"

Justo en ese momento Charlie Swan entró por la puerta trasera, y repetimos las presentaciones para él. Quité mis manos de los hombros de Bella para dar un paso adelante y estrechar la mano de su padre, pero no antes de que él viera la intimidad implicada en aquel pequeño gesto y alzara ligeramente las cejas.

"Estaba ahí afuera asegurándome de que la parrilla estuviera lista para usarla," nos dijo. "Pensé que podríamos comenzar a cocinar por la tarde, cuando Alice y Jasper estuvieran de vuelta."

Miró a Alice y noté cómo sus ojos se suavizaban. "¿Estarás bien, renacuajo?" Bromeó amablemente.

"Seguro Charlie. Gracias," asintió ella, aunque no parecía creer sus propias palabras.

"Alice es una gran chica," le dijo Charlie a Jasper seriamente. "No dejes que nada de lo que pase hoy… eh, te detenga."

"No lo haré," prometió Jasper. No se molestó en simular que no tenía idea de qué le estaba hablando Charlie. "Alice ya me ha dicho que en realidad ustedes son su verdadera familia, pero tenemos que respetar las formalidades."

"Claro," asintió Charlie. Se giró hacia mí y luego miró a Bella. "¿Qué hay de nuevo, Bells?" Preguntó, arqueando las cejas y echándome una mirada.

"No mucho. ¿Y tú?" Respondió ella con dulzura.

"No bromees con tu padre, Bella," advirtió Renée. "Quiere saber si Edward y tú son noticia." Era obvio que Renée también quería saber eso.

"¿Si somos noticia? Sí, seguro. Vamos a bailar el Sock Hop la semana que viene. Va a estar súper," respondió Bella sarcásticamente. **(N/T: Sock Hop es un tipo de baile que era común en los colegios americanos de los cincuentas, en el que los bailarines se quitaban los zapatos y bailaban en calcetines para no arruinar el suelo del gimnasio) **

"Chica lista," refunfuñó Charlie.

Renée simplemente se giró para mirarme con sus grandes ojos, tan parecidos a los de Bella. "Entonces, ¿están saliendo tú y nuestra pequeña listilla, Edward?"

"Sí, señora," respondí inmediatamente. "Tanto como se puede, debido a que yo vivo en Carolina del Sur."

"Me gustas, Edward. Eres educado y sueltas la lengua fácilmente," dijo Renée con una enorme sonrisa. Era tan parecida a Bella que tenía la sensación de estar viendo cómo se vería dentro de veinte años. Y puedo decir que se va a ver bien. Aunque con una diferencia, mientras que Bella era prudente y cerrada, Renée era entusiasta y abierta.

"Déjenlo en paz, chicos. Estamos saliendo, pero él sólo estará aquí por unos días más. No lo asusten o no querrá volver nunca más," reprendió Bella, dándome una mirada de disculpa.

"Odio tener que hacer esto," interrumpió Alice. "Quiero decir, _de verdad_ odio tener que hacer esto, pero nos tenemos que ir. ¿Puedo tomar prestada tu Toyota, Renée?"

"Toma mi coche," ofreció Bella. "Está estacionado detrás del suyo."

"¿Qué? ¿Me estás confiando el sagrado Volvo? ¿Y ni siquiera vas a venir conmigo? Nunca dejas que nadie conduzca tu coche."

"Yo lo conduje anoche," musité, innecesariamente. Hubo una pausa en la conversación durante la cual todo el mundo se giró para mirarme fijamente con varios grados de incredulidad.

"Es una ocasión especial, Alice, y sólo estoy intentando ser amable. Dejaré de intentarlo si quieres," Bella abrió el bolso como si fuera a volver a guardar las llaves, pero Alice se estiró y se las arrancó de la mano, besando su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

Charlie suspiró y se giró para mirar a Renée, que se veía igual de preocupada.

"Espero que todo vaya bien," dijo ella.

"No puedo creer que ella piense que es su obligación presentarles a Jasper," se quejó Emmett. "Ella no le debe una mierda a esa gente."

"Bueno, yo creo que habla bien de su persona el hecho de que ella aún intente llenar el vacío," contestó enérgicamente Renée, dirigiéndose hacia la nevera. "Sólo espero que no la ponga muy triste verlos de nuevo. ¿Alguien quiere una bebida?"

Mientras Renée nos tendía unas sodas y cervezas, Bella estiró la mano y tomó la mía para darle un ligero apretón. Yo me senté junto a ella y dejé nuestras manos unidas.

"Ella tiene a Jasper esta vez," le recordé. "Él puede hacer verdaderos milagros con la gente difícil. Es como un entrenador de idiotas."

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada, y una vez más todos dejaron sus conversaciones para mirarnos fijamente. Yo lo ignoré, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, y continué. "Cuando Jasper y yo trabajábamos en esa compañía de construcciones mientras estábamos en el secundario, los jefes siempre lo mandaban a él para decirles a los clientes difíciles que iba a haber un retraso, o un costo adicional, o algo semejante. Nueve de cada diez veces en que tuvo que hacerlo, para cuando la conversación terminaba, los clientes le estaban dando las gracias sin siquiera saber por qué."

"Eso es lo que yo llamo un talento útil," comentó Charlie con una mirada de aprobación. "Desearía que alguno de mis delegados pudiera hacer eso con los borrachos violentos que rondan por aquí los sábados en la noche."

Con eso la conversación dio un giro y el tema de Alice y Jasper quedó olvidado. Charlie tenía un juego de herraduras en el jardín trasero así que salí con él, Emmett y Rosalie mientras Bella se ponía al día con su madre.

Charlie era tan gracioso como Emmett, pero un poco más seco y menos ruidoso. Me sorprendió que no hiciera más preguntas sobre la relación entre Bella y yo, pero lo cierto es que no lo hizo y disfrutamos afuera durante una cómoda hora hasta que Alice y Jasper estuvieron de vuelta.

En cuanto regresaron, Jasper salió por la puerta trasera viéndose tenso y enojado, pero intentando disimularlo.

Charlie le dio una sola mirada e hizo una mueca de simpatía, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté en voz baja. "¿Dónde está Alice?"

"Estoy bien. Bella se llevó a Alice arriba… ella está… no sé, es que hombre, ellos son tan jodidamente fríos…" respondió, y dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa a Charlie, agregó: "Lo siento, señor."

Charlie se encogió de hombros y Emmett resopló. "Hemos dicho cosas mucho peores de los Brandon, créeme."

"Voy a ver a Alice," anunció Rosalie, levantándose y cediéndole una silla a Jasper. Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo antes de entrar a la casa.

Tendiéndole una cerveza de la pequeña nevera a sus pies, Charlie le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Fue un lindo gesto de parte de los dos, pero hay gente que simplemente no vale la pena el esfuerzo." Su tono era calmado, pero se notaba en su rostro que estaba disgustado.

Durante la mañana el clima había sido hermoso, pero desde que estábamos afuera, una oscura nube se había extendido a lo largo del cielo, oscureciendo el sol y bajando unos cuantos grados la temperatura.

"¿Puedo preguntarles su opinión sobre algo?" Preguntó Jasper, mirándonos por turnos a mí, a Charlie y a Emmett. "Planeaba proponerle matrimonio a Alice hoy, aquí con todos ustedes presentes, pero ahora estoy replanteándomelo. Tal vez no es el momento oportuno…"

"Wow, Jazz. Sólo… wow," fue todo lo que pude decir.

"Creo que es una excelente idea," aseguró Charlie con una enorme sonrisa. "Y no lo digo sólo porque quiera estar ahí cuando lo hagas."

"Sólo dale a Alice un poco de tiempo para que se reponga. Nunca deja que la tristeza se apodere de ella por mucho tiempo. Tú sabrás cuando será el momento indicado," ofreció Emmett, completamente serio. Cuando vio las miradas de sorpresa en mi rostro y en el de Jasper, se rió un poco incómodo. "¿Qué? No es como si no hubiera estado pensando en proponérselo a Rose."

"¿Qué te detiene?" Pregunté.

"No lo sé. Me gustan las cosas tal y como están – supongo que… ¡hey! Estamos hablando de Jasper y Alice, no de mi."

Un rato después Bella salió al patio trasero por la puerta de atrás. En ese momento yo estaba de frente a la casa, y el corazón me dio un salto en el pecho cuando la vi. El viento refrescaba el ambiente mientras las nubes continuaban moviéndose sobre nuestras cabezas, y su cabello danzaba alrededor de su rostro amable y sonriente. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados color verde oliva y una blusa campesina azul oscura que dejaba al descubierto su cuello largo y su delicada clavícula. Se movía un poco incómoda, consciente de que la estaba mirando, y aún así me resultaba fascinante verla acercarse. Reconocer las señales de su cuerpo de forma tan inmediata, y conocer más aún su corazón y su mente, todo al mismo tiempo, resultaba increíble para mí.

Repentinamente sentí celos de Jasper. Si él quisiera, podría proponérselo hoy mismo a Alice, y sería romántico y significativo. Si yo se lo proponía a Bella hoy, ella probablemente saldría corriendo en dirección contraria, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Era demasiado pronto, demasiado alocado, simplemente demasiado.

* * *

**Apuesto a que lanzaste un suspiro soñador cuando Edward comprendió que está enamorado de Bella. ¿A que sí?**

**El lunes entro a clases otra vez, así que es probable que los capítulos se demoren un poco más. No me echen la bronca y yo haré todo lo posible por actualizar tan seguido como siempre.**


	14. Relations & Revelations

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y es la mejor del mundo, pero yo no comparto así que búscate la tuya ¬¬ (?)

* * *

Capítulo Catorce  
Relations & Revelations

**B POV**

"¡Suéltalo!" Demandó Rosalie tan pronto como estuvimos en el coche, de camino a Forks. "Queremos detalles: cuándo, dónde, cómo y qué tan seguido. ¡Empieza!"

"¿Disculpa?" Dije, negándome a quitar los ojos de la carretera para mirarla.

"Te disculpo. Ahora lárgalo. Has estado acostándote con uno de los tipos más atractivos de Hilton Head durante días y no hemos tenido oportunidad de chismosear. ¡Queremos detalles!" Repitió. "Especialmente después de la forma en que remolcó tu caliente trasero fuera del club la noche pasada."

"¡Rose! No voy a hablar de eso. Es privado," dije firmemente.

"¡Oh, por favor! ¡Lo empezaron en la pista delante de nosotros!"

Alice intervino desde el asiento trasero. "Tiene razón, Rosie, y no hay que obligarla a hablar de sexo si no se siente cómoda con eso."

"Gracias," dije.

"No hay problema. Te doy algunas alternativas: Sexo, amor, muerte o matrimonio. Escoge," respondió ella alegremente.

Titubeé, pensando en los posibles giros que podría dar esta conversación. Finalmente dije: "El sexo es fantástico. Pero fuimos interrumpidos anoche. Sam estaba esperándonos en mi apartamento."

"_¿Qué?_" Exclamaron las dos, y así fue como quedaron olvidados los detalles de mi vida sexual. No sentí la necesidad de confesar que la interrupción fue en realidad temporal. En lugar de eso, les conté en detalle mi conversación con Sam y la forma en que Edward lo manejó.

"¿Crees que ahora Sam de verdad te dejará en paz?" Preguntó Alice.

"Eso creo. Y si no, de aquí en adelante es su problema. A mí ya no me importa lo que piense o haga," contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Se sentía bien decirlo en voz alta sabiendo que era la pura verdad.

"¿Y qué tanto te importa lo que piense o haga Edward?" Inquirió Rose, su voz mucho más suave y genuinamente curiosa ahora.

Continué conduciendo en silencio por un minuto antes de contestar. "Más de lo que debería."

Permití que las chicas analizaran mi vida amorosa por otros diez minutos, más o menos. El consejo de Rosalie fue "disfrútalo mientras puedas y no pienses en el futuro". Alice sentía que Edward y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos y que yo debía abrirme más al amor. Fue entonces cuando giré la conversación hacia el tema de Alice llevando a Jasper a casa de sus padres.

"Crees que es una mala idea," suspiró Alice.

"No-o. Creo que es increíblemente indulgente y generoso de tu parte. Es sólo que no quiero que ellos te hagan sentir mal, ¿comprendes?"

"No lo harán. Mira, quiero que Jasper los vea al menos una vez. Y luego ya veremos…. No me importa si no vuelvo a verlos jamás después de esto," Alice fingió indiferencia, pero yo la conocía bien.

Yo estuve ahí durante su infancia y adolescencia, viéndola tratar de complacerlos tan desesperadamente, y luego intentando encontrar un punto medio. Pero Martin y Beth Brandon no aceptaban 'puntos medios'. Hasta donde yo sabía, siempre habían sido unos fanáticos religiosos delirantes, unos rígidos santurrones de mente cerrada.

Resultaba difícil para mí comprender por qué Alice se molestaba siquiera en relacionarse con ellos después de la forma en que la habían tratado y el modo en que la ignoraron cuando rechazó ir a la universidad que ellos habían elegido. Pero tenía que apoyar su decisión. No tenía idea de cómo era ser rechazada por tus propios padres ni cuáles son las consecuencias que eso tiene en la psiquis.

"Son unos idiotas," sentenció Rose lacónicamente.

Eché una mirada al espejo retrovisor y vi a Alice devolviéndome la mirada con las cejas alzadas antes de verla rodar los ojos y reírse. A veces, la brusquedad de Rose podía ser como un regalo del cielo.

***

No sabía cómo iba contarles a Renée y Charlie que estaba saliendo con Edward sin armar gran alboroto, pero Emmett solucionó ese problema con su característica dosis de estupidez. Les doy algo de crédito a mis padres al decir que no se fueron por la borda después del momento inicial. Me sorprendió un poco, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez ellos, al igual que yo, también estuvieran un poco cerrados ante la perspectiva de alguien nuevo en mi vida.

Habían recibido a Sam en nuestra familia con los brazos abiertos, y habían estado tan horrorizados por su comportamiento como lo estuve yo. Así que pensé que quizás era por eso que se estaban controlando; no es que fuera algo malo. De hecho, era bueno para mí.

Mi papá, Emmett y Rosalie decidieron salir a jugar una partida de herraduras y le preguntaron a Edward si quería ir con ellos. Cuando salió por la puerta trasera él me dirigió una sonrisa furtiva y yo tuve una repentina sensación de deja vu, como si eso mismo hubiera sucedido muchas veces antes. O quizá significaba que ocurriría muchas veces en el futuro. En ese momento recordé el comentario que hizo sobre la posibilidad de mudarse a Seattle, pero aparté ese recuerdo rápidamente de mi cabeza. Hay algunas cosas que son demasiado buenas para ser verdad, Edward podría ser un buen ejemplo de eso.

Sin embargo, le devolví la sonrisa, porque estaba decidida a disfrutar de lo que tenía y no perder el tiempo preocupándome por lo que podría ser.

Estaba sentada en el porche con mi mamá cuando Alice y Jasper regresaron. Estaba tratando de convencer a Renée de que teníamos que empezar a preparar el almuerzo si queríamos comer antes de la hora de la cena, pero mi voz se perdió cuando vi que era Jasper quien conducía mi coche. Supe inmediatamente que el encuentro con los padres de Alice había ido tan mal como yo había imaginado que iría.

Comencé a levantarme, pero Renée puso una mano en mi rodilla. "Espera, Bells. Deja que él la ayude."

No puedo describir específicamente qué fue lo que hizo Jasper. A simple vista sólo fue poner un brazo sobre sus hombros, pero con una segunda mirada podías ver todo el cariño y la preocupación y la protección que había detrás de ese gesto; y cómo ella se inclinaba hacia él, absorbiéndolo todo.

Ella me sonrió, pero pareció darse cuenta de que sus ojos rojos la delataban. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Al menos ya pasó, ¿cierto?"

Levantándome, estiré mis brazos hacia adelante y ella se arrojó sobre mí. Podía sentirla sacudiéndose, tratando de luchar contra los sollozos que escapaban de su pecho.

"Alice," susurré en su oído. "Alice, estarás bien."

"Jasper, los chicos están afuera. ¿Quieres ir a buscar una cerveza y unírteles? Nosotras nos ocuparemos de Alice," aseguró mi mamá.

Jasper se veía estresado, pero asintió y le sonrió brevemente a Renée. "¿Estarás bien, Ali?"

"Sí, estaré bien. Sólo dame unos minutos para recomponerme, por favor," dijo ella. Se giró hacia él y se puso en puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Lo siento, Jazz."

"¡Hey! No tienes nada por lo que disculparte," dijo él, acercándola de nuevo a su cuerpo. Susurró algo en su oído y ella asintió con la cara hundida en su pecho.

Una vez que estuvimos en mi cuarto supe que no había nada nuevo que pudiera decirle. Sus padres eran crueles por razones que yo ni siquiera podría llegar a comprender. El resultado final fue, como siempre, que no querían tener nada que ver con Alice. Lo que sea que los hiciera comportarse de esa forma, no era culpa de ella y no había nada que Alice pudiera hacer para que cambiaran de actitud. Siempre tuve la sensación de que ella creía que si ella misma pudiera ser mejor, sus padres la querrían más.

"Lo sé, Bella, créeme que lo sé. Pero ellos son mis _padres_," alzó involuntariamente la voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. "Y _duele_ cada vez que me rechazan. Pero no puedo dejar de intentarlo. Por favor, compréndelo."

"¿Crees que estoy culpándote por intentarlo?" Pregunté, sorprendida porque aparentemente sólo estaba logrando que se sintiera peor.

En ese momento Rosalie tocó la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Le hicimos señas para que entrara y ella se sentó al otro lado de Alice, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Estaba diciéndole a Alice que no creo que sea estúpida o que esté equivocada por seguir intentando, sino que odio verla tan triste."

"Nunca conocí a tus padres, pero cariño, nadie que te haga esto merece ser parte de tu vida," agregó Rose.

"Cada vez que paso por esto, me prometo a mí misma que será la última vez. Pero… esta vez hubo algo que me motivó, algo que Jasper dijo acerca de lo extraño que era saber que sus padres están en algún lado, pero no saber dónde o cómo buscarlos. Fue entonces cuando empecé a pensar que yo al menos sé dónde están mis padres y que quizá debería intentarlo una vez más."

"No te culpo Al, probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo," suspiré.

"Es sólo que odiamos verte así," dijo Rosalie acariciándole el brazo.

Alice se irguió y tomó un profundo respiro, limpiándose cuidadosamente el maquillaje corrido con las yemas de los dedos. "Ya está, se terminó. Sólo necesitaba la oportunidad de llorar un poco. Y las necesitaba a ustedes dos." Nos dio un abrazo fuerte a cada una y luego se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. "Voy a lavarme la cara y luego iré a buscar a Jasper."

Rosalie me miró con las cejas alzadas cuando Alice se fue. "Eso fue rápido. ¿Crees que ella esté realmente bien?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Probablemente. Alice se pone mejor pretendiendo que está mejor hasta que realmente lo está. Parece funcionarle. ¡Realmente odio a sus estúpidos padres!" Gruñí la última parte, y Rose se rió.

"¡Me encanta cuando te pones en esa actitud de chica ruda, Bells! ¡Es como estar viendo a un gatito transformarse en un tigre delante de mí!" Bromeó. "Personalmente, estoy contenta de no haberlos conocido. No sé si has notado que no soy muy buena para retener lo que pienso."

Rodé los ojos y tiré de ella para que se levantara de mi cama. "Vamos. ¿Ya se las arreglaron Emmett y mi papá para traumar a Edward?"

"Nop. Están comportándose, y Edward parece estar en su propia casa. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá pronto lo esté!"

Dejé pasar ese comentario. Íbamos bajando hacia el primer piso cuando mi mamá nos interceptó a los pies de las escaleras.

"¿Alice está bien?" Preguntó.

"Lo estará. Está poniéndose su máscara de combate," dije, sabiendo que ella comprendería a qué me refería.

Renée me sorprendió dándome un abrazo apretado. "Es tan injusto," susurró, y yo supe perfectamente a qué se refería ella también.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el cielo oscurecido que se veía a través de la ventana del salón. "¿Eh, Mamá? No creo que sea posible seguir adelante con la barbacoa. ¿Te has fijado en que está a punto de llover?"

Renée miró por la ventana y alzó las cejas, sorprendida. "Supongo que tienes razón. No lo había notado. Creo que tendremos que cocinar adentro…"

Miré a Rosalie y rodé los ojos cuando la vi sonreír de oreja a oreja. Mi madre es tan distraída que incluso resulta cómico – a menos que seas tú la que pasó la mayor parte de su vida señalándole los posibles desastres y las necesidades generales de su vida. Mi padre era casi igual que ella, feliz de ir a la deriva detrás de la estela de confusión que era Renée.

Charlie era muy competente en el trabajo, pero cuando cruzaba la puerta de casa se comportaba como si hubiera olvidado todo sentido de responsabilidad. Y dejarle las responsabilidades y decisiones del día a día a Renée era la receta del caos. Francamente, me sorprende que no quemaran la casa hace años.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el patio trasero para señalarle la inminente lluvia a mi querido viejo.

***

**E POV**

Asumí que Charlie y Emmett querrían quedarse afuera tanto como fuera posible, al menos hasta que empezara a llover. Pero cuando Bella les señaló lo que ya era obvio, los dos parecieron genuinamente sorprendidos.

Bella nos condujo a todos adentro y se encargó de llevar adelante la preparación del almuerzo. Les dio a todos algo para hacer y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estábamos comiendo un fantástico almuerzo.

"Fue bastante admirable la forma en que te pusiste al mando para preparar el almuerzo," le dije, inclinándome para susurrarle al oído. "Y _esto_ está espectacular," agregué, señalando con el tenedor mi plato de pasta con salsa de tomates, hojas frescas de espinaca y queso en fetas cubierto con rebanadas de carne que prácticamente se derretían en la boca.

"Gracias," contestó sonriendo y rodando un poco los ojos. "Si no me hubiera puesto al mando nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre esperando a que alguien de mi familia se pusiera en acción. Creo que ni siquiera cocinan cuando no estoy aquí. Seguramente piden comida o cenan afuera."

Ah. Así que la razón por la que Bella tenía esa tendencia a preocuparse por planear todo y tenerlo todo bajo control era el simple hecho de que nadie más en su familia lo hacía. Me encanta cuando las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a encajar. Hace que sea mucho más fácil completar el cuadro y ver dónde podría encajar yo.

Para cuando terminamos de comer, ya estaba lloviendo a cántaros. No teníamos prisa por volver a la ciudad y ninguno deseaba marcharse bajo ese diluvio. Francamente, me preguntaba si Jasper se atrevería a proponérselo a Alice o se acobardaría. No dio señales de ninguna de las dos cosas durante la tarde.

Para cuando la discusión comenzó yo estaba hablando con Charlie, así que no escuché el inicio; pero de pronto Emmett comenzó a insistir a Bella para que nos mostrara un talento escondido. Alice se le unió inmediatamente, poniéndose cada vez más y más hiperactiva e insistente.

"¡Oh, por favor Bella! ¡Quiero ver la cara que pondrán Edward y Jasper! ¡Y Rose! ¡Rose nunca te vio hacerlo! Y sabes que he tenido un muy mal día…. _¿Por favor?_" Rogó.

"¡Eres un pequeño monstruito manipulador!" Reprendió Bella. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, pero al final sonrió y accedió. "Está bien. Ve a buscarla, Emmett."

Me lanzó una mirada nerviosa y luego miró rápidamente hacia otro lado; pero luego volvió a mirarme y suspiró: "Lamento todo esto."

Estaba desconcertado, pero ansioso por saber de qué iba todo aquello. Charlie y Renée sonreían complacidos. Jasper se encogió de hombros, tan desconcertado como yo.

"¿Sabes qué va a hacer?" Le pregunté a Rose.

"Sí. Me han contado acerca de esto, pero ella nunca accedió a hacerlo _por mí_," resopló, pretendiendo estar ofendida.

Emmett bajó las escaleras dando tumbos con una guitarra eléctrica blanca y negra en una mano y un pequeño amplificador portátil en la otra. Conectó el equipo rápidamente y se lo pasó a Bella, quien deslizó la correa sobre su hombro y tomó una púa que le tendió su hermano.

"Asegurémonos de que el volumen está a un nivel razonable, por favor. No quiero tener que encarcelarme a mí mismo por disturbios," dijo Charlie con ironía.

Bella dejó que su cabello cayera hacia adelante para ocultar su rostro sonrojado y se inclinó para ajustar el volumen del amplificador. "Bueno, una canción y no más. ¿Qué quieren oír?"

Renée gritó _Should I Stay or Should I Go_ y Bella se lanzó a tocar sin titubear.

Era increíblemente buena, y todos, incluyéndome –y más sorpresivamente aún, incluyendo a _Charlie_– nos encontramos siguiendo la letra y murmurando en las partes que habíamos olvidado. Estaba estupefacto. Aunque se veía claramente incómoda intentando esconder el rostro tras su cortina de cabello, Bella era realmente buena con la guitarra… ¡e increíblemente sexy!

Cuando terminó la canción todos pidieron una más, pero ella se rehusó firmemente. "¡Dije que sólo una! Ya basta."

Se sentó a mi lado y hundió la cara en mi hombro.

"Imploré que me regalaran esa guitarra durante meses cuando tenía catorce," dijo Emmett. "Me la regalaron para Navidad, pero tomé tres lecciones y me di cuenta de que jamás sería capaz de tocar de verdad."

"Pero como nosotros ya habíamos pagado por un año de lecciones y no queríamos gastar el dinero en vano, convencimos a Bella para que lo intentara," continuó Renée. "¡Ella tenía un talento natural!"

Bella resopló sin levantar la cabeza.

"Ella raramente tocaba frente a otra persona que no fuera su profesor, pero en las pocas veces en que lo hizo logró ganarse un cortejo," se rió Emmett. "Mi amigo Tyler sigue determinado a casarse con ella algún día."

Ella finalmente se irguió y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermano. "No empieces con el asunto de Tyler. Está loco."

Emmett sólo se encogió de hombros y asintió, aparentemente de acuerdo.

"¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que te ves estupendamente sexy tocando esa cosa, Bells!" Exclamó Rosalie, robándome las palabras de la boca.

"¡Es cierto!" Chilló Alice.

"Por favor cállense," rogó Bella.

"No estés avergonzada, Bella," habló Jasper repentinamente. "Eddie toca el piano, y solía tocar el teclado en una banda de garaje durante nuestro primer año de secundario. Creo que fue entonces cuando empezó el desfile de chicas, ¿cierto?" Se giró hacia mí con una enorme y estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

"Yo… no… quiero decir, yo..." Me callé, sin saber qué diablos decir. "Éramos literalmente una banda de garaje, y ese es el único lugar en donde tocábamos."

"Así que desfile de chicas, ¿eh?" Saltó Rosalie. "¿Y qué, era como un desfile local de bienvenida, o como un desfile del Día de Gracias de Macy's?" **(N/T: Macy's es una de las tiendas más grandes del mundo y organiza un desfile por las calles de Nueva York en Día de Gracias… no quiero ser imprecisa, pero me atrevería a decir que a ese desfile asisten miles y miles de personas. ¿Se entiende la analogía?)**

"No era…" empecé, pero Jasper interrumpió.

"Como el de Macy's," dijo, dándome un codazo.

Ahora Bella me miraba con franca curiosidad. Leí en su rostro lo inevitable: acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca habíamos acabado nuestra conversación sobre los muertos en mi armario.

"Jasper, ¿crees que debería comenzar a contar historias de tu adolescencia?" Demandé.

"No. De hecho…" titubeó por un momento, y luego se aclaró la garganta y movió un poco su silla. "De hecho, Alice y yo hemos estado hablando mucho acerca de nuestros pasados y sobre cómo llegamos a donde estamos ahora. Creo que ella ya sabe tanto de mí como tú." Me dirigió una sonrisa significativa y al instante supe lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Asentí a modo de apoyo.

Jasper se puso de pie y tomó ambas manos de Alice, ayudándola a levantarse también. "Alice, sé que quizás esta no es la forma en que lo soñaste, pero quería hacer esto con la gente que te ama casi tanto como yo lo hago aquí presente. Estas personas son tu _verdadera_ familia y yo estaré encantado de ser parte de ella." Metió la mano en su bolsillo delantero y sacó una caja de terciopelo. "Alice, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Estaba esperando que Alice chillara y gritara; que hiperventilara y llorara. Pero una vez más, la subestimé. Ella simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo empujó hacia abajo para darle un suave beso.

"Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo," dijo. "Estuve lista para casarme contigo el mismo día en que te conocí."

"Así que… ¿quién se va a mudar al otro lado del país? ¡Más te vale decir Jasper!" Advirtió Rose una vez que todos los felicitamos y le dimos un vistazo al anillo.

Alice se veía nerviosa, y Jasper ansioso.

"Yo me mudaré a Hilton Head," admitió ella. "Simplemente me encanta, y Jasper ya tiene trabajo ahí, y yo puedo hacer lo que hago en cualquier parte."

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que observé la expresión de Bella decaer. Se recuperó en seguida y felicitó a Jasper y a Alice otra vez, prometiéndoles que los visitaría a menudo, pero por debajo de aquella máscara se veía dolida y asombrada.

"Bueno, con este espíritu de compartir tan buenas noticias," empezó a decir Charlie. "Su madre y yo tenemos algo que compartir también."

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Charlie y Renée, y por un momento me pregunté si acaso no estaban a punto de anunciar que estaban esperando un bebé que cambiaría sus vidas otra vez.

"El próximo año, Charlie cumple treinta años con la policía. Se va a retirar y nos mudaremos a Florida," dijo Renée sosteniendo las manos en alto, con las palmas hacia arriba y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"_¿Qué?_" Gritaron Emmett y Bella al mismo tiempo.

"Cuando nos casamos por segunda vez, le prometí a tu madre que si ella se quedaba conmigo nos iríamos a donde ella quisiera después de que me retirara. Ella quiere ir a Florida, así que…" Se encogió de hombros y puso un brazo alrededor de Renée. Viendo la confusión en mi rostro, resumió brevemente la historia para mí. "Renée y yo nos divorciamos una vez cuando los chicos aún eran niños. Vivimos separados por casi seis meses antes de admitir que habíamos cometido un error. Nos casamos de nuevo y hemos estado juntos desde entonces."

"Florida," dijo Bella. "¿_Tú _sales de Forks por primera vez en tu vida y será para irte a vivir a Florida?"

"Sí, Bella, eso haremos," contestó Charlie, y su tono de voz fue suficiente para acabar la discusión.

Otra vez, volvieron a felicitarse unos con otros, pero se sentía una ligera tensión en el aire. Bella estaba visiblemente alterada y Emmett parecía simplemente confundido.

Me encantó conocer a los padres de Bella y ver el lugar en el que ella había crecido, pero cuando se hizo la hora de irnos me sentí aliviado. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un período de tiempo tan breve que sentía la necesidad de tomarme un respiro. Estuve feliz de ver a Bella insistir en que Alice y Jasper debían volver con Emmett y Rosalie para que nosotros pudiéramos estar solos.

Mientras todos los demás terminaban de despedirse, llamé a Jasper para hablar con él a solas. Salimos para acercarnos a los coches y nos inclinamos contra el Jeep de Emmett.

"Realmente desearía que no hubieras sacado mis trapos al sol, Jasper," traté de que no se filtrara la irritación en mi voz, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido. "Me refiero a lo de las chicas."

"Lo siento, amigo. Bromear contigo de esa forma es como una segunda naturaleza para mí, ¿sabes? La verdad es que no me puse a pensar en cómo sonaría teniendo en cuenta con quiénes estábamos." Se veía genuinamente arrepentido.

"No, lo sé. Es mi jodida culpa. Nunca me había planteado mi vida amorosa hasta ahora. Y pienso que es un poco sombría, no sé qué pensará Bella al respecto."

"¿No han hablado de esto para nada?"

"No realmente. Le hablé de Sandra Cope." Jasper sonrió ante el recuerdo que le trajo ese nombre, pero lanzó un gemido instantes después, cuando le conté que también le había hablado a Bella de Rachel Easley.

"Todavía pienso que me debes una por esa chica," se quejó. "A ella le gustaban mucho, _mucho_ mis músculos," agregó, flexionando los músculos del pecho como un tonto.

"Ah, sí. Pero tú estabas terriblemente asustado de ella, así que no pretendas que tu actitud de salir corriendo fue por nobleza, idiota," repliqué, y él sólo se rió porque sabía que era cierto.

"¿Qué le vas a decir a Bella?" Preguntó después de un momento.

"Le diré la verdad. Le diré que salí con un montón de chicas, pero que simplemente nunca conocí a la persona indicada y por eso nunca quise encadenarme a nadie," contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Alcé la cabeza bruscamente cuando escuché el resoplido y la risa de Jasper. "¿Qué?"

"Esa es una maldita mentira bien pensada, hijo," se rió. A mí no me causaba gracia. "Oh, ¿qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? Anda Edward, al menos sé honesto contigo mismo.

"Has tenido a un montón de chicas lanzándote sobre ti desde que pusiste un pie en la pubertad. Eso no es cosa tuya y no te culpo por haber tomado ventaja de esas oportunidades, pero tienes que admitir que tú nunca buscaste una relación seria tampoco."

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No _quiero_ decir nada, estoy diciendo que tú eras feliz sentándote a esperar a que alguien cayera en tu regazo. No digo que algunas de ellas no fueran buenas personas, pero Christy es la única chica con la que tuviste algo así como una relación formal, al menos que yo recuerde, y la mandaste a volar antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera de pronunciar la palabra compromiso." Hacia el final de la frase Jasper se reía a carcajadas, pero yo no podía encontrar ni una mísera pizca de gracia en lo que acababa de decir.

"Estás equivocado," resoplé. "Además, ¿tengo que recordarte que Bella también cayó en mi regazo? ¿No estás preocupado porque arruine las cosas entre tú y Alice si lastimo a Bella?"

"¿Vas a lastimar a Bella?" Inquirió, repentinamente serio.

"¡No! Maldita sea, Jasper. ¿Es esta la imagen que tienes de mí?"

"Estoy siendo honesto contigo, hermano. Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi familia, pero si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar en casa cuando Alice trajo a Bella y a Rose y Emmett, te hubiera pedido que te mantuvieras alejado de ella, sólo por si acaso. Pero por cómo se dieron las cosas, puedo afirmar que has actuado diferente con ella desde el principio."

"¿Sí?"

"Seh. Todavía tengo mis dudas, y es por eso que esperé hasta el último minuto para pedirte que vinieras conmigo a Seattle. Pero nunca antes te había visto suspirar por una mujer, así que decidí tomar el riesgo. Y no me equivoqué, ¿verdad? Estás enamorado de ella."

"Es demasiado pronto para esa mierda," murmuré, mirando el césped bajo mis pies.

"Que sea pronto no significa que no sea cierto," dijo él. "Serás un idiota si no te das una oportunidad para vivir esto, Ed."

Me sentía como a punto de mandarlo a volar, asintiendo y alejándome de toda esa maldita conversación, no quería pensar más. Pero si alguna vez necesité un consejo de Jasper, fue en ese momento.

"¿Qué hago ahora, Jasper? Quiero decirle… ya sabes, quiero decirle cómo me siento, pero no quiero presionarla. Estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme aquí; y no voy a mentir y decir que el motivo de mi mudanza no tiene nada que ver con ella. Estoy jodidamente envidioso de que pudieras proponérselo a Alice porque sabías que ella te diría que sí. Yo conozco a Bella desde hace menos de dos meses y me estoy preguntando cuándo, o si alguna vez podré hacer lo mismo. No sé…"

Por segunda vez, Jasper estuvo a punto de perder todos sus dientes cuando se rió en mi cara de nuevo.

"Tú no tienes grises, ¿cierto? Pasas de ser fóbico al compromiso a querer arrodillarte frente a una mujer en un parpadeo. Edward, te diré la más pura y honesta de las verdades. A este punto, estoy más preocupado por ti que por ella. Al menos ella tiene algunas defensas construidas a su alrededor. Sólo… no sé, haz lo que sientas que sea correcto. De todas las personas que conozco, tú eres el que mejor lee a la gente. Te darás cuenta tú solo."

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darme a entender que los demás se estaban acercando y yo asentí en silencio. Luego me dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, aunque al mismo tiempo rodó los ojos.

***

Tan pronto como estuvimos dentro del auto, Bella tomó aliento profundamente y suspiró como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. "No puedo creer que Alice se mude. Creo que nunca hemos pasado más de una o dos semanas sin vernos, al menos desde que empezamos el secundario. Todo está cambiando tan rápido…"

"¿No estás feliz de que se case con Jasper?" Pregunté.

"Claro que sí. Son el uno para el otro. Pero supongo que estaba esperando que él se mudara aquí," admitió, mirando cuidadosamente la carretera mientras aceleraba. Se aproximaba la hora del crepúsculo. "¡Y mis padres! No puede ser que se muden a Florida. Tiene que ser sólo otra de esas locas ideas que tiene Renée. Se olvidará de todo esto antes de que Charlie se retire, lo sé." Mientras hablaba, me di cuenta de que su voz no sonaba tan segura como lo eran sus palabras.

"¿Crees que podrías soportar otra buena noticia? Con un poco de suerte, esta te hará feliz de verdad," dije, rogando internamente por estar en lo correcto.

Ella me lanzó una breve mirada y asintió, dándome el pie para continuar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de mudarme aquí? No lo dije sólo por decir. Emmett me consiguió una entrevista con Francke y Asociados para mañana por la mañana. De veras hay una posibilidad de que me mude a Seattle," expliqué.

"Tú… ¡wow! Estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward. Sé cuánto admiras su trabajo. Tiene que ser grandioso para ti poder trabajar para él." Bella me dirigió una sonrisa feliz, pero no dijo nada más. Y yo todavía no sabía qué sentía ella al respecto.

"Y dime, ¿sería bueno para ti tenerme aquí permanentemente?" Presioné.

"Bueno, seguro. Creo que sería… genial. Es sólo que acabo de acostumbrarme a la idea de tenerte aquí, quedándote en mi apartamento por sólo cinco días, y todo esto son un montón de cosas nuevas… No me malinterpretes, Edward. Me encanta tenerte aquí. Me encantó… el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, pero a veces tú de verdad me asustas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para hacerte sentir de esa forma?"

"¡Nada! Y ese es el problema. Cielos, eres prácticamente perfecto, pero yo no sé cómo manejar esto. No sé si ese que demuestras ser es el verdadero tú. No conozco la historia detrás de ese 'desfile de chicas' del que hablaban hoy. Y… no quiero parecer melodramática, pero de verdad no podría resistir salir herida otra vez, como sucedió con Sam," contestó, manteniendo todo el tiempo los ojos al frente. "Y tengo miedo de que esto termine aún peor."

"¿Por qué peor?" Pregunté en voz baja, consciente de que en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella titubeó. "No tiene sentido mentirte, ¿verdad? Tenemos poco tiempo para hablar de esto y tomar algunas decisiones importantes. Yo amé a Sam. Realmente lo amé. Pero incluso a pesar de eso, nunca tuve _este_ tipo de química con él. Contigo me siento literalmente atraída, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Y en otro momento quizá yo habría salido corriendo hacia otro lado, de no ser porque tú eres una persona maravillosa y yo…"

"Te amo, Bella," espeté. Quería decirlo primero en caso de que fuera eso lo que ella quisiera decir. Quería que ella no tuviera dudas de que lo que yo realmente sentía. No quería perder el tiempo y que luego ella se preguntara si yo lo decía sólo porque ella lo había dicho primero. "Nunca me he enamorado antes, ni siquiera creí estar enamorado, pero sé que te amo."

"Yo… oh, Dios. Creo… creo que yo también podría amarte," balbuceó. En ese momento tuve que reírme un poco, porque aquellas parecían las peores noticias que había recibido en todo el día.

Estiré el brazo y tomé su mano, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar. "No tengas miedo. Aquella noche en la bahía, cuando te dije que no quería ser algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte… lo dije de verdad. Sigo afirmando lo mismo. No te haré daño."

Ella se tensó visiblemente, y aunque dejó su mano en la mía, no respondió a mis caricias. "No hagamos… Edward, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa hasta que lleguemos a casa? Necesito una oportunidad de recuperarme de toda esta locura."

Tomé un profundo respiro y me obligué a relajarme. Entendía su miedo, y sabía que sería muy difícil para ella confiar en mí. Así que me tranquilicé y me permití pensar en el tiempo a que tendría a solas con Bella esta noche. Aún estaba lloviendo, pero era apenas una llovizna leve.

"Me leíste la mente," admití. "Dios santo, ¡qué día! ¿Siempre es así cuando vienes a casa?"

"No; quiero decir, nunca nos aburrimos, pero eso fue más raro que de costumbre, incluso para mi familia," se rió ella. Se relajó como si la pasada media hora simplemente no hubiera sucedido y yo no supe si eso era bueno o malo. "Creo que necesito una siesta muy, muy larga."

La idea de acurrucarme con Bella en su enorme cama para una siesta resultaba atractiva, pero ese pensamiento, por supuesto, tuvo que traer otros aún más atractivos. Y de pronto su apartamento pareció estar demasiado lejos.

"O… quizá necesitemos sólo relajar un poquito la tensión," sugerí. "Y quizá sea más temprano que tarde." Ella me lanzó una mirada cuando escuchó el tono de mi voz, y luego volvió a mirar la ruta. _¿Por qué no?,_ pensé. _¿Por qué no volver a lo que resultaba fácil y cómodo entre nosotros?_

La miré significativamente y observé la sonrisa que se formaba en sus deliciosos labios. Finalmente volvió a mirarme antes de volver a fijarse en la ruta.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿De veras quieres corromper mi preciado Volvo?"

"¿Corromper? _¿Corromper?_ No, no quiero corromperlo," ronroneé, deslizando mi mano sobre su muslo y acariciándola suavemente. "Yo diría… consagrarlo."

"Ni siquiera dejo que nadie _coma_ en este auto, Edward," me reprendió, pero su voz sonó ligeramente más alta, de modo que sus palabras sonaron más bien juguetonas.

"Oh Sugar, creo que sí me dejaras _a mí_ comer en este auto." Bajé la voz a mi tono más ronco y seductor y moví la mano un poquito más arriba.

"Estás intentando matarme," me acusó, pero noté que había descendido la velocidad y parecía estar buscando un lugar donde aparcar.

Nos tomó varios intentos encontrar un lugar adecuado, pero finalmente encontramos un desvío que llevaba a un sitio tranquilo. Bella siguió hasta estacionarse lo más cerca posible de los árboles y luego apagó el motor.

Giró la cabeza hacia mí con una mirada de frustración en la cara. "¿Por qué tienes el poder de hacerme esto?" Inquirió. "Una pequeña sonrisa sucia de tu parte y yo ya estoy buscando un lugar junto a la ruta para liarnos. Eres peligroso."

"Mmmhmm," accedí. "Peligroso. ¿Quieres irte al asiento de atrás con un hombre peligroso?"

"Dios, sí," suspiró.

Sexo en el auto no es sexo en el que puedes tomarte tu tiempo y disfrutar de los matices. Es más bien sexo del tipo "no puedo esperar otro segundo y no me importa que tenga que ser apretado e incómodo".

Pero era sexo con Bella, en una noche lluviosa y en su amado auto, y estábamos rodeados de verde y negro y de susurros de la noche y gotitas de lluvia golpeando contra el metal. Era después de un día largo de revelaciones y convulsiones emocionales. Era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor después de decir "te amo". Y estaba sucediendo con un montón de preguntas aún dando vueltas en nuestras cabezas.

Pensé que Bella tendría miedo de ser atrapada por alguien y preferiría mantener toda la ropa puesta que fuera posible, pero una vez más me demostró qué tan equivocado puedo estar, quitándose toda la ropa en cuestión de segundos y urgiéndome a hacer lo mismo con dedos temblorosos. Me empujó para que me reclinara en el asiento, de modo que quedé enfrentando el parabrisas, y se montó sobre mi regazo.

Estiró el brazo hacia atrás para buscar su bolso en el asiento delantero y rebuscó en el interior hasta sacar un condón con una expresión triunfante.

"Ven más adelante Edward, por favor," susurró con voz ronca.

Hice lo que me pidió, me encantaba que ella se pusiera al mando. Moví el trasero hacia el borde del asiento, encorvándome un poco para que pudiera deslizar primero el profiláctico y luego su propio cuerpo tibio y húmedo sobre mi miembro, no queriendo gastar tiempo valioso con preliminares.

"Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti," suspiró, presionándose contra mi cuerpo, conmigo enterrado profundamente en su interior. Su cabeza descansó en mi pecho y no tuve dudas de que podía oír mi corazón palpitando alocadamente en mi pecho. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y besé la cima de su cabeza, obligando a mis caderas a estarse quietas para no arruinar el momento. Pero… Dios, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

"Dime qué quieres," susurró Bella, aún quieta, alzando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

"A ti," gruñí, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

"Quiero decir, ¿quieres que me mueva?" Preguntó, repentinamente empujándose hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo sobre mi dureza. Y luego se detuvo. "¿O quieres que me quede así, quieta?" Volvió a acurrucarse contra mí, pero mantuvo sus brillantes ojos fijos en los míos.

Gruñí. "No juegues conmigo ahora, Sugar. Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti. Es la primera vez que le digo eso a alguien y ahora, lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor. No estoy jugando. Déjame hacer esto."

No era mi intención sonar tan sentimental, pero no pude evitarlo. Sus ojos se suavizaron y buscaron algo en mi rostro. Sin decir una palabra, ella asintió y se estiró un poco más para besarme suavemente mientras comenzábamos a movernos juntos. Me besó en los labios, las mejillas, la barbilla y la mandíbula, luego se movió hacia mis oídos y mi cuello, prestando especial atención al sitio donde se latía mi pulso, de alguna manera haciéndome pulsar dentro de ella. Su aliento se atoró por un momento y luego suspiró contra mi pecho, repartiendo besos aquí y allá.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, su piel ligeramente fría, entibiándola y entibiándome yo mismo. Tomé sus pechos en ambas manos y acaricié sus pezones con los pulgares para sentir la vibración de sus gemidos contra mi piel. Mis manos deambularon por su espalda, hacia arriba hasta su cabello y luego abajo para acariciar una y otra vez su pequeño y lindo trasero. Finalmente moví una mano hacia su clítoris, mis dedos lo encontraron ya hinchado y sensitivo por la posición en la que estábamos.

Cuando se corrió, volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se concentró en mantener el ritmo para hacerme alcanzar el orgasmo, algo que no tomó mucho tiempo más. Luego nos quedamos quietos, apretados uno junto al otro, sosteniéndonos y recuperando el aliento mientras escuchábamos el agua caer sobre el coche; hasta que de pronto me di cuenta de que mi pecho estaba humedeciéndose. Bella estaba llorando silenciosamente, tratando de evitar que yo lo viera.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Qué va mal?" Pregunté, levantando su barbilla con los dedos para mirarla a la cara. Su rostro estaba ligeramente marcado y rojo por retener las emociones, y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, pero aún así se veía hermosa.

"¡Nada!" Medio se rió, medio lloró. "¡No hay nada malo! Eso es lo que está mal. Esto no puede estar bien. ¡No debería ser tan fácil!"

Yo sólo me reí y sacudí la cabeza antes de darle un beso rápido pero profundo. "Aparentemente sí puede, Sugar, porque te amo y no me iré a ningún lado a menos que tú me lo pidas."

Ella volvió a acurrucarse contra mí y ambos nos movimos para ponernos más cómodos. Yo también estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que resultaba todo. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba locamente enamorado.

**Edward dijo que la amaba... ¿Bella lo dijo también? Hmm...**

**Lamento la demora. Ya saben, entré a clases la semana pasada y ya estoy tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo ni para quejarme.**

**De todas maneras leí y amé todos y cada uno de sus reviews y... buu, este capítulo me puso sentimentaloide. ¿Me regalan un abrazo? *Hace ojitos*  
**


	15. Fallout

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi excelente, maravillosa, adorable, irremplazable... etc, etc, etc... Beta :P

* * *

Capítulo Quince  
Fallout

**E POV**

Ya me sentía enfermo antes de subirme al avión, mi mareo no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera esfumado entre el domingo y el miércoles. Le dije a Bella que la amaba, pero no me di cuenta hasta más tarde que ella no me había dicho lo mismo. _Creo… creo que yo también podría amarte. _El domingo a la noche me metí en la cama con una mujer que estaba obviamente nerviosa, pero abierta conmigo. El lunes desperté para encontrarme con una mujer que parecía estar en calma como el agua estancada, pero que me había bloqueado totalmente.

Ya se había levantado cuando yo me desperté, podía oírla moviéndose en la cocina. Miré la hora y me metí en la ducha para prepararme con tiempo suficiente para la entrevista. Estaba nervioso y mi cuerpo parecía vibrar de adrenalina para el momento en que entré a la cocina y vi a Bella frente al fregadero. Me acerqué para abrazarla por la espalda y rodear mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Bueno, buenos días para ti también. ¡Parece que alguien se levantó de buen humor!" Se rió Bella. Las palabras eran normales, su voz sonaba normal, pero cuando se giró para enfrentarme vi en sus ojos que algo estaba mal. Contacto visual limitado y una visible pared entre los dos. Aquello me confundió, pero pensé que tal vez ella sólo necesitara un poquito de tranquilidad.

"Mmhmm… ¿cómo te sientes esta mañana, Sugar?" Pregunté, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"Genial," me devolvió el beso y se alejó con la excusa de tomar el jugo de naranja de la heladera. "Te hice un desayuno de buena suerte."

"Aw gracias, pero…"

"¡De nada! Me gustaría poder quedarme para disfrutarlo contigo, pero tengo que ir al restaurante por un rato," pasó por mi lado rápidamente y fue a tomar su bolso de la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Qué? Espera, pensé que tenías unos días…"

"Sí, no, quiero decir, sí, pero ocurrió algo –algo así como una emergencia– y prometí que iría sólo por la mañana. Me imaginé que no sería un problema porque, después de todo, tú ni siquiera estarás aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Oh… cierto. Bueno, está bien, ¿te veré en la tarde entonces?"

"¡Por supuesto! Buena suerte con la entrevista, Edward. De verdad," se acercó y me besó otra vez, un beso más largo y más profundo. Luego me sonrió, pero sus ojos rápidamente se volvieron distantes. "Te veré más tarde. Nos encontramos aquí, tú sabes… en algún momento."

Ya tenía la mano en el picaporte cuando la llamé por su nombre.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?"

"¡Está todo perfecto! Te veo luego," me saludó alegremente, sin hacer contacto visual.

En ese momento elegí creerle.

**B POV**

Estaba mintiendo cuando le dije a Edward que me habían llamado del restaurante por una emergencia. Ni siquiera voy a pretender que fue una media verdad, porque no lo era. Sí es cierto que me llamó James, pero sólo me hizo una pregunta simple acerca de un pequeño cambio en el menú para esa noche debido a la falta de un tipo de pescado que suelen servir. James no había podido localizar a Bruce, o eso dijo, por lo que me llamó a mí, que soy la siguiente en la cadena de mando.

"Voy para allá," le dije a James rápidamente.

"No es necesario," me aseguró con tranquilidad. "Lo tengo todo bajo control."

No le había dicho nada a Edward, pero comenzaba a presentir que James no estaba interesado en mi cuerpo, sino en mi puesto de trabajo.

"Te veo en más o menos una hora," repliqué firmemente antes de colgar.

Mientras arrojaba el teléfono de nuevo dentro de mi bolso me di cuenta de que estaba aliviada de tener una excusa para volver al trabajo. ¿Qué significaba eso?

No estaba ni cerca de lista para profesar mi amor eterno, pero estaba loca por Edward. Quizás ese fuera el problema: Loca. Cuanto más me involucraba con él, más me esforzaba por aferrarme a la realidad para no romperme en pedazos cuando él se fuera.

En el restaurante me di cuenta de que el trabajo no había perdido su efecto calmante en mí. Tan pronto como entré al caos organizado y frenético de la cocina; recuperé la concentración, se estabilizaron mis nervios y me permití tomar lo que se sentía como la primera gran bocanada de aire en días.

"Te dije que no había necesidad de que te salieras de la cama para venir hasta aquí," el aliento caliente de James en mi cuello cuando me habló al oído me hizo temblar. Ni siquiera lo había visto de pie junto a mí.

"No estaba en la cama, James," repliqué con irritación, alejándome de él.

Él se tomó un momento para mirarme lascivamente de arriba abajo. "Qué lástima. Así que ese no era tu Romeo, ¿huh?"

Si las miradas pudieran matar, James hubiera caído redondo al suelo en ese momento. Pero como no se murió, lo aferré por el brazo y lo arrastré hacia la cámara refrigeradora más cercana. Una vez que estuvimos los dos adentro, con la puerta cerrada, reventé.

"No sé ni me importa cuál es tu problema conmigo; pero si aprecias tu trabajo _no_ volverás a hablarme de esa forma ¡jamás!" Dije en un tono de voz razonable, pero temblando de rabia.

James empezó a decir algo con esa mirada sarcástica y arrogante pegada en el rostro, así que lo interrumpí de inmediato.

"¡Y no creas que no puedo despedirte, porque ambos sabemos que puedo! ¿Qué sucedió, James? Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Creo que siempre te traté bien y te mostré el respeto que te mereces. ¿Por qué de pronto no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo?" Demandé.

La expresión de su rostro se transformó rápidamente en un gesto de hosco remordimiento. Mientras esperaba que dijera algo aspiré el aroma de las verduras cortadas y empacadas y las salsas congeladas, las porciones de carne preparada, el pollo y el pescado. El olor de las cebollas rojas se sentía particularmente fuerte desde donde estaba parada.

"No me di cuenta de que fuera para tanto," dijo finalmente. "Tú nunca pareces darte cuenta de nada de lo que hago por ti fuera de la cocina."

Lo miré con desconcierto. "¿Qué quieres decir, James?"

"Mierda, Bella…" gimió. "Siento algo por ti desde que empecé a trabajar aquí. Entendía que no lo vieras cuando estabas comprometida con Sam. Intenté que no se notara. Pero luego ustedes rompieron y yo pensé…"

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Incluso si Edward no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, no me sentía de esa forma con James. Él es un hombre apuesto y es _divertido_ trabajar con él, pero no era para nada mi tipo, sobre todo por su pelo largo y ese encanto zalamero tan característico suyo. No creí que fuera necesario aclararle eso.

"James, escucha; cuando tú empezaste aquí yo estaba con Sam, y luego nosotros rompimos y yo no estaba en condiciones de tener otra relación... y luego…" hice un gesto vago.

"Y luego tú vas y conoces a ese…"

"Detente. Sí, conocí a Edward. Y se ha vuelto algo serio bastante rápido. Existe la posibilidad de que se mude aquí," admití con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

James dejó escapar una pequeña y horrenda risita. "Seguro que lo hará. Bella, ¿no ves lo que este chico te está haciendo, verdad? Tú eres hermosa y mortalmente sexy, pero _ningún_ hombre deja toda su vida atrás por una mujer después de sólo un mes. Sobre todo un hombre como él. Es un tipo de dinero, ¿cierto? Y apuesto a que consigue mujeres a donde sea que vaya. De hecho, dejará de serte fiel en el momento en que tenga oportunidad de meterse en uno de esos pequeños baños de avión con alguna azafata."

Tomé el picaporte y abrí la puerta de un tirón. "Esa fue tu última oportunidad, James. Dices una sola cosa más acerca de mi vida personal, o de la tuya, y estarás fuera. A partir de ahora, no quiero oír una sola palabra de ti que no esté estrictamente relacionada con el restaurante."

Tomé un profundo respiro y me dirigí hacia la barra para controlar qué cosas ya estaban listas y qué faltaba por hacer. James me siguió a la zaga y trabajamos juntos por casi dos horas, hablándonos civilizadamente cuando era necesario, pero con una palpable hostilidad en el aire. Podía sentirlo competir conmigo, tratando de estaba más segura que nunca de que él estaba detrás de mi empleo. Quizá haya deseado mi cuerpo antes, pero su frustración se había convertido en determinación por socavarme.

En algún punto de la tarde, Bruce cruzó las puertas del restaurante, riéndose a carcajadas cuando me vio.

"Ya sabía yo que no podrías estar lejos de aquí por mucho tiempo," se rió, dándome un abrazo con una sola mano. "Te extrañamos por aquí, ¿sabes? Este lugar te necesita."

A medida que se reducía el trabajo, también lo hacía yo. Mi sentido de la perspectiva estaba regresando a mí con cada corte de mi cuchillo. Me había comportado ridículamente esta mañana, y Edward no merecía eso. Mucho menos en el mismísimo día de su gran entrevista.

Y no iba a hacerle caso al comentario horrible e insignificante que me había escupido James. Edward podía tener una historia cuestionable con respecto al compromiso, pero eso no probaba que fuera el tipo de hombre que engaña a las mujeres. Para serlo tendría que haber mantenido al menos una relación larga, y sin haberla tenido, ¿cómo se puede engañar a una mujer?

Cuando finalmente dejé el Beck's, llamé a Edward a su celular, pero no respondió. Asumí que aún estaba en la entrevista con Francke. Dado que la oficina estaba bastante cerca, decidí conducir hasta allá e intentar llamarlo de nuevo en cuanto llegara. Esperaba encontrarlo cuando saliera para almorzar juntos y preguntarle cómo le había ido.

Pero cuando llegué allí me encontré con la vista de Edward de pie fuera del moderno edificio de ladrillos y ventanas de vidrios altos, hablando animadamente con una muy atractiva rubia que vestía con una falda corta de traje hecha a medida y tacones de siete centímetros. Mientras yo observaba desde el estacionamiento, ella lo tocó no menos de seis veces. Tocaba sus brazos cruzados cada vez que se reía. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, y después tocó su hombro juguetonamente. Y el juego siguió y siguió; y él seguía sin moverse de su sitio o hacer siquiera un paso hacia atrás para terminar la conversación.

Una enfermiza ola de celos me barrió de pies a cabeza, sorprendiéndome por completo. Nunca había sido una persona celosa. Siempre pensé que si amaba a alguien, era porque confiaba en esa persona, y que si esa persona traicionaba mi confianza la relación se acabaría y no había vuelta atrás, de modo que… ¿qué sentido tenían los celos?

Pero en ese momento me encontré preguntándome si Edward le diría Sugar a esa mujer si le hiciera el amor. Si la miraría como si fuera la única cosa importante en el planeta. ¿Le diría que la amaba y que nunca antes se lo había dicho a otra mujer? Una imagen mental de esa linda rubia montada sobre él, con su rostro contorsionado en éxtasis, hizo que mis manos se apretaran alrededor del volante hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos.

Tenía que irme de allí cuanto antes. No quería que él me viera y comenzara a darme explicaciones y excusas. Después de todo, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sólo estaba parado ahí, hablando con una mujer en la calle, a plena luz del día. No tenía que darme explicaciones por eso.

Y sin embargo, en ese momento confirmé todo lo que había temido. Edward era hermoso, divertido, encantador, rico y talentoso. Las mujeres se lanzarían sobre él todo el tiempo. ¿Sería yo suficiente para él, o se vería tentado a engañarme?

**E POV**

Tom Francke tiene bien merecida su reputación de excéntrico. Me presenté en su oficina a las nueve en punto, pero él no estaba ahí. Esperé pacientemente, aprovechando mi tiempo para mirar a las interminables estanterías con libros que había en todas las paredes. Muchos de los libros eran de arquitectura y diseño, pero también había secciones de libros de biografías, historia mundial, e incluso literatura clásica.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió otra vez, reconocí a Francke gracias a todas las fotos que había visto en artículos de revistas y de libros que había leído. Pero, a diferencia de la imagen que mostraban las fotos posadas y profesionales; el hombre real era desprolijo y de mal gusto para vestirse. Llevaba una camisa de vestir de color amarillo mostaza y una corbata púrpura con dibujos de diamantes.

"¿Crees que esta corbata va con esta camisa?" Me preguntó de manera tajante.

"Um, bueno, yo…"

"Derramé algo en la que llevaba puesta, así que le pedí prestada la suya a mi asistente para no dar una imagen poco profesional." Dijo todo esto con el rostro absolutamente serio, así que no supe si reírme o no. "¿Qué opinas tú, como me veo?"

"Um, muy profesional," respondí suavemente, ofreciéndole mi mano. "Edward Cullen. Gracias por darme la entrevista."

"No hay problema," dijo Francke, quitándose la corbata púrpura de un tirón. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y la arrojó fuera sin siquiera mirar. "¡Gracias, Geoff!"

Cerró la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. "Él lo deletrea G-E-O-F-F. Cada vez que lo veo escrito, pienso 'Get Off!' Aunque… no creo que sea gay." Otra vez, lo dijo todo con el rostro totalmente serio. Me miraba fijamente con sus tranquilos ojos grises, el cabello oscuro desordenado y con algunos mechones apuntando en todas direcciones pero mayormente penado hacia atrás sobre su rostro de halcón. **(N/T: Honestamente, ni yo entendí al principio lo que quiso decir, pero Get Off es una expresión que se utiliza a veces para hablar de la eyaculación, de ahí el comentario de Francke acerca de la sexualidad de su asistente)**

"Oh," dije elocuentemente. "No, yo…"

Él me hizo un gesto con la mano, dándome a entender que podía ahorrarme el comentario.

"Así que… ¿por qué quiere trabajar para mí, Señor Cullen?" Preguntó repentinamente.

Tomé un profundo respiro y me mordí la lengua un momento para evitar decir "Um".

"Quise convertirme en arquitecto por mi padre, que es un arquitecto residencial de Hilton Head, en Carolina del Sur. He estado trabajando para él desde que me gradué en la universidad, y ha sido un excelente empleo. Pero en los últimos años he estado intentando encontrar mi propio camino y trabajar en proyectos más grandes, con más posibilidades de creatividad. Edificios públicos como su Philadelian Hall o el Museo Hite en Baltimore. Sé que tendré que trabajar mucho para algo así, pero…"

"¿Más posibilidades de creatividad? ¿Quieres decir con autorización para crear?" Preguntó con una mirada directa, poniéndome a prueba. Asentí.

"Bueno, ese tipo de proyectos muy raramente se nos presentan, Edward. Honestamente, la mayor parte de los trabajos que hacemos son tan pequeños y restringidos que a veces te dan ganas de darle al cliente un programa de software tipo 'hágalo usted mismo' y continuar con otra cosa. Cuanto más grandes son los planes financieros, más grande se hace el ego, créeme."

"Supongo que es verdad," asentí, sintiéndome un poquito decepcionado.

"Pero cuando encuentras una fisura en esos proyectos arrogantes… cuando los clientes deciden que tu nombre es lo suficientemente importante como para darle tu toque al edificio, sin importar con qué monstruosidad les salgas… ¡bueno, eso sí que es genial!" Francke mostró su primera sonrisa en toda la mañana y yo no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Después de eso hablamos por casi dos horas, la situación se sintió mucho más como un encuentro casual entre amigos que como una entrevista de trabajo. El tipo era fascinante, extraño y a por momentos muy difícil de leer, pero amé cada segundo de la conversación. Justo cuando me estaba yendo, él me dijo unas palabras que me dejaron pensando.

"Edward, si entras a trabajar aquí, trabajarás como nunca antes en tu vida. Tendrás una carga horaria importante, y muchos de nuestros proyectos son de alto perfil y actividades muy estresantes. ¿Qué tan importante es tu vida personal?"

Me quedé reflexionando por unos instantes. Quería este empleo, pero no iba a ofrecerle a Francke todo mi corazón y mi alma después de habérselos ofrecido a Bella. "Muy importante, Tom." Él me había dicho casi al principio de la entrevista que lo llamara por su nombre. "Pero este trabajo también sería muy importante para mí, y encontraría una manera de hacer que las dos cosas funcionaran con normalidad."

Él asintió pensativamente, frunciendo un poco la boca. "Hmmm. Buena respuesta. Estaremos en contacto contigo dentro de una o dos semanas. Fue un gusto conocerte, Edward."

Nos dimos la mano y luego yo me fui, sintiéndome eufórico y un poco desanimado al mismo tiempo. ¿Una semana _o dos_? Eso es bastante vago. ¿Y fue mi respuesta realmente buena? ¿O tal vez debí haber mentido y decir que mi vida personal no tenía importancia para mí?

Cuando salía por la puerta del frente del edificio, una voz femenina familiar llamó mi atención.

"¡Edward Cullen! No lo puedo creer," dijo la chica, de la que apenas recordaba su primer nombre. Aquella rubia atractiva no había cambiado mucho desde la universidad, así que la reconocí inmediatamente.

"¡Irina! Wow, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté, aunque estaba bastante seguro de conocer la respuesta.

"Lo mismo que tu, supongo. Voy a entrevistarme con T. K. Francke. ¿Acabas de terminar?" Preguntó, mirándome con sus enormes ojos muy abiertos. Recordé que ella hacía eso todo el tiempo en la escuela. Debía creer que de esa manera resaltaba sus grandes ojos verdes, pero la verdad es que aquel gesto la hacía parecer asustada o un poco demente.

Confirmé que efectivamente me había entrevistado con Francke y luego estuvimos charlando por un rato más. No sabía cómo escaparme educadamente de aquella extremadamente tediosa conversación, y ella no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarme ir. Tomó cada oportunidad que se le presentó para tocarme y señalarme que estaba disponible y dispuesta para conmigo.

Finalmente di una mirada al reloj de manera muy obvia y dije "Oh, hey, será mejor que me vaya. Mi novia me está esperando."

"¿Oh? Sí, supongo que tendrás que ir. Fue un placer verte otra vez, Edward. Muchísima suerte," se inclinó un poco y me frotó las tetas contra el brazo al besarme en la mejilla.

"Para ti también, Irina. Cuídate," dije, dando un paso deliberado hacia atrás.

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí directamente hacia la casa de Bella. No podía esperar para contarle todo lo que había pasado. Bueno, excepto lo de Irina. No había razón para contarle ese detalle inconsecuente. Y la verdad es que no quería hacer nada para complicar la ya tambaleante fe de Bella en nosotros.

**B POV**

En lugar de ir a casa, me fui al apartamento de Alice y estuve con ella y Jasper por un largo rato. Alice me preguntó dos veces qué iba mal, pero a la segunda vez que le espeté que nada iba mal, simplemente dejó de preguntar. Le sugerí a Jasper que llamara a Edward y le dejara saber que podía venir, si quería.

"¿Se pelaron ustedes dos?" Preguntó Jasper, luchando contra una sonrisa.

"No. ¿Por qué deberíamos pelear?" Demandé.

"Oh, no lo sé, cariño. Te presentas aquí toda nerviosa e irritada diciendo que no pasa nada, así que automáticamente me veo obligado a pensar que sí hay algo mal. Puedes llamarlo premonición."

"Jasper, sólo llama a tu amigo," lo retó Alice. Y luego, en un fingido murmullo agregó: "¡Y averigua qué diablos hizo!"

"¡Alice! ¡Edward no hizo nada! No pasó…"

"No pasó nada, ya lo sé, ya sé. Y voy a pretender que te creo hasta que estés lista para hablar de eso," dijo ella con una sonrisa considerada.

**E POV **

Jasper me llamó al celular y me dejó balbucear acerca de mi entrevista por un par de minutos antes de ir al grano. "¿Eres consciente de que estás en problemas?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hice?" Inquirí.

"Ni idea, hijo. Pero tu chica está aquí insistiendo con que todo está bien, y obviamente no es cierto. Ella me pidió que te llamara y te dijera que podías venir hasta aquí. Si quieres," contestó, enfatizando la última parte.

"¿Si quiero? ¿Como si no importara?" Me tomé un minuto para pensar en eso. "Me está dejando afuera, Jasper. Estaba bien anoche, y luego se comportó muy rara esta mañana… ¡y yo estaba _durmiendo_ entre una actitud y la otra! ¿Qué diablos?"

"No lo sé. Sólo ven aquí y habla con ella," me aconsejó Jasper.

"No," suspiré profundamente. "No voy a jugar a estos juegos. Ponla al teléfono."

Jasper silbó suavemente. "Este podría ser tu funeral, hijo. _¡Bella! Bella, quiere hablar contigo_."

Ni siquiera me di tiempo a mí mismo de pensarlo. Tan pronto como ella contestó, empecé a hablar: "Bella, me he abierto completamente contigo. Es tu turno. Estaré en tu apartamento como acordamos. Si quieres hablar conmigo, genial. Si no quieres, haré las maletas para irme a un hotel. Pero no voy a estar corriéndote por todo el pueblo para tratar de adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza."

"No recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras," dijo ella fríamente.

"Oh, no, sí que lo hiciste. Sólo que lo hiciste de otra forma, no con palabras. Pero es tu turno de ceder un poco, Sugar. Te amo y espero verte pronto." Corté la llamada y me acomodé en su sofá, preparándome para lo que sería una espera muy, muy larga.

* * *

Saben que **JAMÁS **abandonaría esta traducción, ¿cierto? Me gusta demasiado como para atreverme a dejarla por la mitad.

Estoy subiendo vistazos o teasers de los capítulos en mi cuenta de Twitter. A las que quieran estar al tanto... **AGoodDancer**.

Un gran abrazo a las que todavía me leen :)


	16. Get What You Need

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

Ya conocen a **Sowelu**, ¿cierto? Gracias a ella esta traducción es lo que es.

* * *

Capítulo Dieciséis  
Get What You Need

**E POV**

Jasper seguía encontrando excusas para entrar al living sin decidirse a sentarse y mirar el juego conmigo. Sin embargo, cada vez que entraba resoplaba entre dientes con aires de desaprobación, echándome miradas despectivas, dándome a entender que tenía algo para decir que probablemente no me gustaría escuchar.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Le pregunté finalmente durante el corte comercial.

"Tienes una cita esta noche," me acusó.

Dejé escapar un fuerte e irritado suspiro. "No, no tengo una cita. Voy a tomar un café con Christy, temprano, antes de que ella se vaya con su _novio_. Me encontré con ella en el banco y estuvimos hablando sobre… cosas. Ella cree que podría darme algunos consejos que me ayudarían en la situación con Bella."

"¿Cuál es, exactamente, la situación con Bella?" Preguntó, todavía receloso.

"No lo sé. Ese es parte del problema. Hemos estado hablando casi todas las noches, pero ella nunca quiere hablar acerca de nuestro futuro. Estamos como en una especie de limbo. No sé qué hacer para llegar a ella."

"Bueno Edward, diablos… sigue adelante y renuncia a ella, entonces. Ella no te está poniendo las cosas fáciles y Dios sabe que es la primera en complicarte la vida."

Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza y conté hasta diez antes de contestar. "Estás empezando a enojarme, _hermano_. Yo no dije nada acerca de rendirme, ¿o sí?"

"Puedo verlo venir, Edward. Estás frustrado porque lo que quieres no está viniendo hacia ti tan rápido como quisieras. Así que te vas a rendir y vas a buscar algo más fácil. Nunca has tenido que _esforzarte_ por tener una relación sentimental. ¿Acaso no te gustaría saber lo que se siente tener a alguien que signifique lo suficiente para ti como para querer luchar por ella?"

Me levanté para tirar la botella vacía en el cesto y tomé mis llaves del mesón. "Jasper, estoy muy contento por ti, porque hayas encontrado al amor de tu vida. Pero eso no te hace un experto en relaciones amorosas. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para hacer que funcionen las cosas con Bella, pero tú tienes que mantenerte fuera de esto."

Me apresuré a salir por la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. Ya había oído suficiente de él en los últimos días. Y lo que más me enojaba es que sabía que él tenía algo de razón. No me estaba rindiendo con Bella, pero había pensado la idea, y la había rechazado en seguida. Por mucho que su reticencia me estuviera volviendo loco, no podía siquiera imaginarme dejarla ir.

Pero me resultaba totalmente nuevo sentirme a la merced de alguien más. Normalmente, yo era el que decidía cuándo quedarme y cuándo dar marcha atrás. Y no se trataba sólo de Bella. También estaba a la espera de una llamada de Tom Francke. Otra primera vez para mí.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba estar al control y lo mucho que me molestaba no estarlo.

Ayer mi madre me acusó de estar irritado e intratable. Y mi papá comentó que si no dejaba de fruncir el ceño todo el tiempo, la cara me quedaría así de por vida. Yo ni siquiera era consciente de que lo estaba haciendo.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había manejado las cosas con Bella y en todo lo que debí haber hecho y lo que no.

Aquella tarde después de colgar el teléfono, Bella llegó al apartamento mucho más rápido de lo que yo habría esperado. Cuando escuché sus llaves en la puerta, me levanté del sillón bruscamente y me quedé de pie e incómodo por un momento antes de volver a sentarme e intentar no poner cara de culpable.

Ella dejó caer sus cosas en la mesa junto a la puerta y se acercó para pararse frente a mí con los brazos cruzados. Si lo que quería era que perdiera la timidez y la inseguridad, definitivamente había logrado mi objetivo. Ella parecía segura de sí misma, de hecho, parecía bastante cabreada.

"¿Es mi turno de ceder un poco? ¿Qué _crees_ que estuve haciendo? ¡Me tomé unos días en el trabajo, pasé todos y cada uno de los momentos que tuve libres contigo y te llevé a conocer a mis padres! ¡Es bueno saber que todo eso no significó nada para ti, porque significó muchísimo _para mí_!" Para el final, casi estaba gritando.

Me puse de pie otra vez, sorprendido de la repentina rabia que me sobrecogió. "¡Fuiste a trabajar hoy! Y _Alice_ sugirió que visitáramos a tus padres, tú sólo accediste a hacer lo que ella quería. Y en cuanto a eso de pasar cada uno de tus momentos libres conmigo, nos la pasamos haciéndolo como conejos – ¡y en ningún momento te escuché quejarte!"

"¿Y tú, qué? Trataste de hablarme de tu 'desfile de mujeres' muchas veces, pero fui yo la que te distrajo con sexo cada vez que lo intentabas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué de repente te comportas como un idiota?" En ese momento me empujó. Realmente me empujó. No aplicó suficiente fuerza como para moverme, pero aún así… la tomé por los brazos.

"¡No estoy siendo un idiota, sólo estoy impidiendo que tú me conviertas en uno! ¡Quiero que empieces a encontrarte a medio camino conmigo, Bella! ¡No puedo seguir siendo abierto contigo si tú no lo eres conmigo!"

"¿Todo esto es sólo porque quise que fueras a casa de Alice en vez de encontrarme contigo aquí?"

"¡No! Es porque saliste prácticamente corriendo esta mañana, y luego fuiste a casa de Alice y le pediste a Jasper que me llamara para decirme que podía ir _si quería_. ¿Qué, tenemos quince años? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Tomé sus hombros y la acerqué un poco a mí. Ella cerró sus manos sobre las mías.

"¡Nada! Yo sólo…" se detuvo antes de decir la frase completa, y pude ver que estaba maquinando algo en su cabeza.

"¡Sólo dilo! ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás pensando?" Mantuve un agarre firme sobre ella hasta que sentí que se relajaba contra mí. Entonces me senté en el sofá y tiré de ella para que se sentara a mi lado, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

"Fui a las oficinas de Francke para ver si podía encontrarte antes de que salieras y llevarte a almorzar," empezó, dubitativa, luchando contra sí misma por hablar. "Me sentía mal por lo que pasó esta mañana."

"Vi que habías llamado cerca de la una, pero tenía el teléfono apagado durante la entrevista," le dije. "Intenté llamarte después de eso."

"Está bien, no es eso. Es que tú estabas, um, hablando con alguien fuera del edificio. Simplemente no quise interrumpir, en caso de que fuera un colega o algo."

Ah. Ahora las cosas estaban comenzando a tomar un color conocido. "¿En serio, Bella? ¿Lo que te molestó fue pensar que podías llegar a interrumpir una conversación profesional?"

Su rostro se enrojeció furiosamente y apretó la mandíbula tercamente. "¿Qué quieres que diga, Edward?"

"No tienes que decir nada. Pero no te culparía si sintieras desconfianza. Irina nunca fue sutil," admití.

"Irina. ¿La conocías de antes?"

"Fui a la universidad con ella y me la he encontrado un par de veces desde entonces; una vez en una cena de antiguos alumnos, otra vez en una conferencia profesional en Miami. Y hoy ella iba a tener una entrevista para la misma posición para la que me estaba postulando yo," me encogí de hombros mientras hablaba. Bella sólo asintió mirando sus pies. "Voy a continuar hablando y a responder las preguntas que creo que quieres hacerme. No, nunca dormí con ella. No, no quiero dormir con ella. Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que ella sí dormiría conmigo."

"Dios. Qué humilde, ¿huh?" Bella me miró de reojo y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo me reí. "Bueno, diablos Sugar. Como dije, ella no es nada sutil y nunca lo fue. Pero todo lo que hace parece un acto, y yo odio eso." Me recliné en el sofá para ponerme más cómodo, quedando de frente a ella y con una pierna bajo mi propio peso. "Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti, Bella. Tú rara vez te das cuenta de que haces las cosas que más me vuelven loco."

"Edward…"

"¿Qué?"

"Estás haciéndolo otra vez. Tu voz chorrea sexo y me estás mirando como si quisieras comerme," replicó, sonriendo y sonrojándose otro poco.

"Bueno…"

"Tenemos que tener una conversación completa, de principio a fin, incluso si la conversación se dirige a un lugar incómodo. ¿No crees?" Preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Yo suspiré y asentí. "Esa es mi línea, ¿cierto? Supongo que hemos estado eludiendo esto… Pero te juro que estoy asustado de lo que puedas llegar a decirme. Ya puedo sentir cómo te encierras dentro de ti misma y me dejas afuera."

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, cerrando los ojos y estirando los pies sobre la mesita de café. "No me estoy encerrando. Quiero decir, no intencionalmente. Yo también estoy asustada, Edward. Hay una parte de mí a la que realmente le encanta ser tu primer… ¿tu primer amor, supongo? Pero…" abrió los ojos y se giró para mirarme. "Pero eso también me asusta. La mayor parte de la gente de nuestra edad ha tenido al menos un par de relaciones serias que de alguna manera los ayudaron a madurar y a aprender cosas sobre sí mismos, pero nada más. Tal vez eso es lo que soy yo para ti, una transición."

"¿Crees que Sam te ayudó? A mí me parece que lo único que hizo fue lastimarte y complicarme las cosas a mí, porque soy yo quien está pagando por sus errores." Las palabras salieron tan rudas y ofensivas que al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. "Lo siento. Eso fue…"

"Rudo, pero supongo que de alguna manera es cierto. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy intentando hacerte pagar por nada, Edward. Estoy tratando de comprender cómo darte lo que necesitas y de la misma forma obtener lo que _yo_ necesito."

Aquello me intrigó. "¿Qué necesitas _tú_? Porque sea lo que sea, quiero dártelo."

"¡Argh! Sabía que preguntarías eso. Yo… sé que no es realista, pero quiero una garantía. Quiero estar segura de que todo va a salir bien… o, al menos, que voy a sobrevivir al final."

Extendí la mano y le toqué la mejilla. "Por supuesto que vas a sobrevivir, sin importar lo que pase. Eres una mujer fuerte, Bella. Pero me gustaría apuntar más alto que a la mera supervivencia. Si pudiera darte una garantía, te la daría. Pero tú no me creerías aunque te la diera."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero asintió después.

"Así que ¿no te sirve saber que mi intención es estar contigo, y que estoy realmente, sinceramente enamorado de ti?" Pregunté.

Ella asintió, pero su ceño fruncido decía otra cosa. "Es sólo que... bueno, nunca estuviste interesado en Irina. Pero ¿y si lo hubieras estado? ¿Y qué pasaría si hubiera alguien más, alguien por quien te sintieras profundamente atraído? Nunca has estado en una posición en la que tuvieras que decirle 'no' a algo que realmente quisieras, ¿cierto?"

"Supongo que no," admití con incomodidad.

"Así que, ¿cómo sabes que podrías negarte a un estímulo como ese? ¿Qué harías? ¿Y qué sucedería si de pronto te enamoraras de otra persona tan rápidamente como te sucedió conmigo?"

"¡Whoa! Detente, por favor. Primero que nada, no soy una indiscriminado mujeriegoque no puede controlarse a sí mismo," repliqué, riéndome suavemente. "Y Bella, no puedo siquiera imaginarme enamorándome de otra persona como me enamoré de ti. Pero la vida no te ofrece garantías. Vas a tener que confiar en mi alguna vez. Supongo que la pregunta para ti es, ¿crees que valgo la pena el esfuerzo?"

"Sabes que sí," murmuró, tocándome el muslo y luego retirando rápidamente la mano.

"No lo sabré a menos que tú me lo digas. Pareces creer que puedo leerte la mente, pero la verdad es que no puedo. Necesito escuchar las cosas de ti."

"No pides mucho," se rió suavemente. "Sólo un poco de fe ciega y transparencia total."

"No, te equivocas. No quiero fe ciega. Estoy tratando de darte tanto como te pido. Yo también quiero un poco de seguridad." Cerré una de mis manos sobre las suyas y usé la otra para levantar su cabeza y que nuestros ojos se encontraran otra vez. "A veces me haces sentir como que estoy intentando llevarte al matadero. ¿Es tan malo para ti oír que te amo? No hace falta que tú también me digas que me amas."

Ella comenzó a reírse despacio otra vez, pero en sus ojos se formaron silenciosas lágrimas que cayeron rápidamente por sus mejillas. "No, no es malo para nada. Estoy loca por ti, Edward. Pero siento que si no puedo moverme tan rápido como te mueves tú, te perderé."

Yo suspiré y besé sus labios temblorosos. "Por favor, no llores. No vas a perderme. Yo te dije que podía darte tiempo y luego empecé a presionarte sin pensar. Todo lo que necesito saber es que tú me quieres aquí."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos. "Puede que a veces parezca lo contrario, pero realmente te quiero aquí, Edward. Lo último que quiero es que te vayas."

Me devolvió el beso, envolviendo una mano alrededor de mi cuello y sosteniendo mi rostro contra el suyo. Su mano se movió hacia mi cabello, rascando suavemente. Por un tiempo larguísimo, nos quedamos así, sentados con varios centímetros de distancia entre los dos, inclinándonos hacia el otro, sólo besándonos, sin urgencia. Yo pensé que no habíamos hecho esto lo suficiente en la última semana. No es que me arrepintiera de lo que _sí_ habíamos hecho, pero no todo tenía que ser una carrera por desnudarse lo más pronto posible.

Bella fue la que llevó las cosas un paso más adelante cuando estuvo lista. Sin romper el beso, se subió a mi regazo, quedando a horcajadas sobre mí. Sus manos se movieron por mi rostro y mi cuello, dirigiéndose a mis hombros y mi pecho. Tomé ese gesto como el silencioso permiso para mover mis manos a sus caderas y acercarla aun más a mí. No me moví para no apresurar las cosas.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente murmuró en mi oído: "Llévame a la cama, Edward."

"¿Ya terminamos de hablar?" Sonreí, con los labios en su cuello.

"Por ahora," suspiró. Besó mi hombro y luego mordió gentilmente el mismo punto que había besado. "Lamento haberme puesto celosa," dijo en voz aún más baja.

Me puse de pie, levantándola conmigo y enredando sus brazos y piernas a mi alrededor para llevarla a la habitación. "Yo no lo lamento," le aseguré mientras la recostaba sobre la cama. "De hecho, aquello me encendió bastante."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Me acosté a su lado, de costado, y comencé a desabotonar su camisa. "Bueno, no generalmente, pero ¿contigo? Sí, me encanta saber que no te gusta que otras mujeres me toquen."

Por un momento vi un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero duró sólo un segundo y luego sonrió de verdad. "¿Y supongo que la idea de otro hombre tocándome no te molesta para nada, verdad?"

Gruñí, medio bromeando, pero pude sentir una bocanada de enojo recorrerme ante el mero pensamiento. Ya le había abierto la camisa así que empujé su sostén hacia arriba para acariciar su pecho. "No me gustaría ni pensar en eso, Sugar."

Acercando mi boca, acaricié su pezón con la lengua, provocando que se arqueara y soltara un jadeo. "¡No!" gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza y sosteniendo la mía donde estaba. Lo interpreté como que a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de estar con ningún otro hombre.

"¿Sólo yo, verdad?" Suspiré. Ella gimió en respuesta.

La ayudé a sentarse sobre la cama y luego le quité la camisa y el sostén. Luego la recosté suavemente otra vez y deslicé la falda de algodón por sus piernas antes de dejarla caer al suelo.

"Mmmm, me gustan estas," le dije, enganchando los dedos en las tiras de raso azul que sostenían las bragas en sus caderas.

Ella se rió y yo me detuve para darle una mirada interrogante. "Yo las detesto," se rió. "Son ridículamente incómodas. Pero sabía que te gustarían."

Se las quité de un tirón y las mandé a volar al otro lado del cuarto. "¡Quémalas, Sugar! No tienes que ponerte ropa interior incómoda por mí. De hecho, si por mi fuera ni siquiera te pondrías ropa interior."

Ella se sentó otra vez. "Es bueno saber que eres tan comprensivo y considerado." Tomó el borde de mi camisa y me la quitó por la cabeza. "Pantalones fuera, por favor."

"Mandona," bromeé con afecto. Pero hice lo que me pidió.

Cuando me incliné otra vez en la cama, con todo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo pero apoyando mi peso en mis antebrazos, Bella me miró a los ojos profundamente y durante un largo, largo rato. No supe qué era lo que estaba buscando y no quise preguntar para no arruinar el momento.

Finalmente ella se apoyó en sus codos y me besó. Y a partir de ese momento toda la noche se estiró para nosotros. No había apuros, no había razones para no saborear cada momento esta vez. Cuando me adentré en su interior, Bella enredó sus piernas a mi alrededor, manteniéndome cerca todo el tiempo. La placa de identificación de mi abuelo –que me había puesto para la entrevista y nunca había llegado a quitarme—pendía de mi cuello y fue a parar entre sus senos. Ella se estremeció un poco ante el roce del metal frío, pero luego el calor de su propio cuerpo las entibió.

Mientras nos movíamos juntos sentí que no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, y ella no dejó de devolverme la mirada.

"Yo también, lo sabes," suspiró suavemente.

Me tomó un momento, pero luego me di cuenta de que me estaba diciendo que me amaba de la única manera en que podía hacerlo por ahora.

Sacudí la cabeza, con una sonrisa tan amplia que casi me dolían las mejillas. "No, no lo sabía. Gracias," dije, dándole un profundo beso. "Yo también te amo."

El siguiente día y medio fueron lo mejor de todo el viaje. Bella en ningún momento rompió la coraza y me dijo 'Te amo', pero me lo demostró de muchísimas maneras distintas, y dejó de encerrarse en sí misma casi por completo. No voy a decir que ya no tenía miedo, pero era evidente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque su miedo no interfiriera entre nosotros.

Y luego tuve que subirme a ese maldito avión, y todo en lo que podía pensar era cuándo la vería de nuevo. Los dos teníamos horarios de trabajo muy complicados y para colmo de males ambos habíamos quemado completamente nuestros períodos de vacaciones. Teníamos que pensar en la boda de Jasper y Alice, pero ellos ni siquiera habían puesto una fecha precisa aún. Y también estaba la posibilidad de que me dieran empleo en Francke & Asociados, pero ¿quién sabe?

Ahora me sentía aterrorizado de que Bella pudiera cambiar de opinión, o de que el miedo volviera a ella, aún más fuerte ahora que estábamos separados. Incluso si yo conseguía el trabajo con Francke y me mudaba a Seattle, ¿quién podría predecir si para entonces ella no tendría los pies fríos? Siempre supe que ese idiota de James la quería –ella me contó lo que había pasado. Y Sam tenía todo tipo de cuestiones en torno a Bella, sospechaba que una de esas cuestiones era que aún tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella, lo admitiera o no. Ella incluso podía conocer a alguien más mientras yo estuviera al otro lado del país…

Le había contado todas mis historias de relaciones pasadas. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero ahora estaba preocupado porque ella repitiera esa conversación una y otra vez en su cabeza y llegara a la conclusión de que yo no valía la pena el riesgo.

Para cuando subimos al avión yo ya estaba con un estado de ánimo profundamente irritable y Jasper ya estaba harto de escucharme. Así que puse un poco de música y dejé que ésta me bloqueara de todas las cosas del mundo, excepto de mí mismo y Bella.

Al final resultó que yo tenía razones para preocuparme… al menos un poco. Desde que llegué a casa, hablamos casi todos los días unos minutos por teléfono, aunque era difícil ponernos de acuerdo con las tres horas de diferencia horaria. Pero desde la primera llamada pude sentir una distancia que no tenía nada que ver con las millas que nos separaban.

Bella me contaba todo sobre el trabajo, sobre Alice y Emmett y Rosalie y sus padres. Me contaba historias divertidas y cosas que la irritaban o la ponían triste. Me decía que me extrañaba. Me preguntó de todo sobre mí, mi familia y mis amigos. Pero nunca quería hablar sobre el futuro. Cuando yo intentaba sacar el tema, ella escuchaba en silencio, pero eventualmente terminaba la conversación con un "esperemos y veamos qué pasa. No hay necesidad de pensar en eso ahora," o algo parecido.

Me hice una cuenta de Skype y le dije que hiciera lo mismo para que pudiéramos vernos el uno al otro, pensando que tal vez aquello haría que la separación fuera más fácil de sobrellevar. Pero para mí tuvo el efecto contrario. Verla y no poder tocarla o sostenerla en mis brazos sólo me hizo sentir más la distancia. Especialmente cuando alguno de los dos había tenido un mal día.

Cuando fui al banco una mañana y me encontré con Christy, la única ex que tuve con la que había estado realmente cerca de algo semejante a un compromiso, nos quedamos conversando por un rato. Ella me contó sobre su novio de hacía años, Stan, y yo le hablé de Bella.

"Déjame adivinar," dijo, rodando los ojos de forma juguetona. "Ella quiere un compromiso y tú no estás seguro…"

"En realidad no, Señorita Sabelotodo; esta vez el zapato está en el otro pie. Yo me casaría con ella mañana, y es ella la que no está segura."

Christy me miró como si yo acabara de anunciar que me iban a crecer alas y me iba a mandar a volar a través del océano. "Wow. Sólo… wow, Edward. Estoy teniendo un conflicto interno, no sé si hacerle caso al instinto de consolarte o al de reírme histéricamente por la ironía de lo que acabas de decir."

Traté de reírme de la broma, pero la sonrisa se pareció más a un gesto de dolor. Ahí fue cuando ella me sugirió que fuéramos a por un café el viernes por la tarde, para poder charlar un poco más.

"Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Tengo algo de experiencia en eso de intentar mover una relación al siguiente nivel. Al menos podré ofrecerte consejo sobre qué cosas no debes hacer y cuándo darte por vencido," dijo, sonriendo con honestidad.

"No voy a renunciar," le aseguré. "Ella podrá renunciar a mí, pero yo no voy a renunciar a ella."

"Vaya chico, estás hasta el cuello. Bueno, la verdad es que lo lamento por ti; pero al mismo tiempo me alegro por ti, dulzura. Te veré el viernes a las cinco y media."

Así que ahora estaba en camino a encontrarme con Christy y tal vez conseguir alguna revelación útil, pero Jasper estaba convencido de que estaba yendo a una _cita_ y que estaba renunciando a Bella. Mis padres estaban hartos de mi actitud y; para colmo, al día siguiente se cumplirían dos semanas desde mi entrevista y aún no había oído ni una sola palabra de Tom Francke. Era evidente que no iba a ganar nada en esos días, así que, ¿qué podía perder por encontrarme con una vieja amiga para tomar un café?

* * *

**No puedo esperar para traducir el siguiente capítulo. Es mi favorito y sé que a ustedes también les va a gustar ;)**

**Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, los amé. Y repito: NO voy a dejar esta traducción. **


	17. Yes! Yes! Oh, God, Yes!

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** beteó este capítulo, y el anterior, y el anterior... etcétera. ¡Gracias Brown Eyes!

* * *

Capítulo Diecisiete  
Yes! Yes! Oh, God, Yes!

**E POV**

Bella… Bella estaba finalmente otra vez en mi cama, donde pertenecía. Estaba profundamente dormida como aquella primera noche, sólo que esta vez yo estaba despierto y comiéndomela con los ojos. En lugar de estar acurrucada de lado en su camisa de dormir, estaba tendida sobre su espalda, confidente y desnuda. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su llano abdomen, la otra doblada sobre su cabeza. Tenía la pierna derecha estirada y la otra doblada a la altura de la rodilla, con la planta del pie apoyada contra el muslo, como una bailarina. Su cabello estaba desordenado sobre la almohada blanca y su dulce rostro durmiente era el epítome de la sensualidad inocente.

No pude contenerme, aunque tampoco lo intenté. Me acerqué a su cuerpo, recostándome junto a ella y explorando sus suaves y cálidas curvas. Hice a un lado el cabello que caía sobre su rostro y acerqué mis labios a su garganta, apretándolos suavemente contra el punto en el que más se sentía el latir de la su sangre.

Ella gimió, extendiéndose levemente y enredando sus largas y sedosas piernas con las mías. Dios, cuánto deseaba esto. Sus ojos adormilados encontraron mi rostro y una sonrisa soñolienta se formó en sus labios antes de que su boca reclamara la mía. Bella tomó mi mano y la guió hacia su pecho, manteniendo su mano sobre la mía mientras yo la acariciaba con desesperación.

Necesitaba esto, la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba tocarla. Deslicé mi mano más abajo, rozando su vientre y sintiendo cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina hasta llegar a su cadera y dar un firme apretón.

"Edward," susurró contra mi oído mientras yo observaba mi mano deslizándose entre sus piernas. Gemí en voz alta, sin molestarme en intentar ahogar el sonido que hizo eco por toda la habitación y sonó extrañamente distante. Algo no estaba bien.

Mis ojos se abrieron sólo para encontrarse con el hilillo de luz de luna que entraba por mi ventana. Estaba en mi cama, apretando fuertemente una almohada contra mi cuerpo desnudo, dolorosamente duro, y completamente solo. La coherencia volvió rápidamente hacia mí. Siempre había tenido sueños vívidos, casi como si nunca lograra realmente dormirme del todo; pero se estaban volviendo definitivamente aún más vívidos ahora, más eróticos, y mucho más frecuentes desde que Bella había entrado en mi vida.

Bella, por supuesto estaba en Seattle, probablemente todavía en el trabajo. Me acomodé para mirar el reloj de mi mesita de noche; una y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. No, probablemente ya estuviera en casa… Un momento. Había sólo tres horas de diferencia con Seattle, así que allí eran sólo las once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche… ¿pero por qué diablos estaba sacando cuentas? Bella no estaba en mi cama, donde pertenecía; y eso era todo lo que debía importarme.

Sin embargo, hoy la había visto, a través de Skype; probablemente la explicación de este sueño húmedo de púber.

Me recosté sobre mi espalda y me ocupé del asunto con mis propias manos, porque ¿qué otra opción tenía? Cerré los ojos y reproduje en mi cabeza la escena de esta mañana.

Esperé tanto tiempo como pude soportar. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, lo que significaba que eran las cuatro y media donde ella estaba. Yo ya sabía que ella probablemente estaba a punto de levantarse para ir al mercado de suministros, así que tenía que contactarme con ella antes de que se fuera. No podía esperar más horas para contarle lo que había hecho y saber cuál sería su reacción.

Tan pronto como contestó el teléfono, supe que había calculado mal. Estaba profundamente dormida y sonaba aturdida y desorientada.

"Lo siento mucho Bella, pensé que ya estarías despierta," me disculpé.

"¡Edward!" Exclamó con alegría. "No, está bien. Ya no estoy haciendo las compras de la mañana."

"¿Ah, no?" Aquello me sorprendió e intrigó.

Bella suspiró y yo oí el susurro del cubrecama cuando se acomodó sobre él. "Era una estupidez, de todas maneras. Bart es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo. Yo sólo lo hacía porque soy una controladora," hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó. "Voy a tratar de ser menos controladora a partir de ahora."

"¿Y qué es lo que te motiva a cambiar?" Pregunté.

"Um. Emmett, creo. Él –bueno, ambos en realidad– tuvimos una charla interesante el otro día. Pero es una larga historia. Te contaré luego, ¿sí? Dime por qué llamaste tan temprano."

Mierda. La razón por la que había llamado. Me había olvidado de eso en cuanto escuché su voz. "¿Estás segura? Debería llamarte más tarde."

"Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las siete para ayudar a descargar la compra de los camiones y revisar los suministros antes de la preparación. Ahora es un buen momento para hablar. Además, si no me cuentas me quedaré aquí recostada, extrañándote y preguntándome por qué llamaste."

Yo titubeé. "Sugar, ¿podrías abrir tu cuenta de Skype? Necesito verte."

"Seguro," la escuché moviéndose alrededor del cuarto y luego el familiar sonido de su laptop encendiéndose. "Sólo dame un minuto… ¿está todo bien? Suenas estresado."

"No. Sí, estoy bien, sólo…"

"Aquí vamos," me interrumpió. Mientras hablaba, su imagen apareció en la pantalla de mi computadora. Estaba sentada en la punta de su cama, con las sábanas arrugadas, vistiendo unos shorts rosados de algodón y su camiseta gris oscuro con la caricatura del conejito. Se veía soñolienta, despeinada y dolorosamente adorable.

Intentó peinar su cabello con los dedos por un momento, consciente de que la estaba mirando, pero luego se resignó a dejarlo como estaba y se sentó estilo indio, juntando las manos sobre su regazo.

"Hola," dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sonrojándose un poco.

"Hola," respondí suavemente. Estaba pensando en lo bien que se sentía verla, y en cómo me mataría que mis siguientes palabras le hicieran daño.

"Bella, creo que metí la pata," dije, sintiendo la necesidad de sacarlo de mi sistema. Si iba a pasar lo peor, prefería que fuera ahora mismo y no demorarlo más.

Volví a mirar la pantalla y la vi observándome, esperando. Su rostro estaba ahora un poco tenso, pero no dijo nada y tampoco se movió.

"He estado preocupado por cómo eres desde que me fui. Nunca creí que sería un gran problema para mí estar… pero creo que sí lo es. Y… todo el mundo parece pensar lo mismo," balbuceé con nerviosismo.

"¿Sabes que no tengo idea de qué hablas, Edward?" Dijo ella cuando me callé de repente, luchando por encontrar las palabras. Sonreía ligeramente, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. "Sólo dime, Edward, ¿por favor?"

Asentí, forzándome a mirar directamente hacia la cámara. Lo que realmente odio de las videoconferencias es que no puedo realmente mirarla a la cara. Si lo hacía, ella lo vería como si yo estuviera mirando hacia abajo. Si yo miraba a la cámara, ella pensaría que la estaba mirando a los ojos, pero obviamente no era así.

"Salí a tomar un café con mi ex novia. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Christy Greenlee?"

Bella asintió y respiró profundamente. "¿Ajá?"

"No fue una cita ni nada por el estilo. Ella tiene una relación seria y Bella, incluso si no la tuviera, yo te amo_ a ti_. Mira, me encontré con Christy en el banco. Después de la ruptura seguimos siendo amigos, así que ese día empezamos a hablar y yo le conté acerca de ti y cómo yo estaba haciendo todas las cosas mal. Ella se ofreció a sentarse a charlar conmigo y ver si podía darme un consejo," expliqué rápidamente.

Bella se movió con impaciencia mientras yo hablaba, quitándose el cabello de la cara y poniendo los pies en el piso para inclinarse hacia adelante. Parecía como si estuviera mirándome directamente a mí, aunque obviamente estaba mirando hacia la cámara. "Edward, escúchame atentamente, ¿sí?" Dijo con seriedad.

"Está bien," contesté, mordiéndome la lengua.

"Si tú estás tan asustado por decirme que saliste a tomar un café con alguien, aunque sea tu ex novia, especialmente con la intención de 'arreglar' las cosas conmigo; bueno, entonces soy yo la que está haciendo las cosas mal."

"No creo que sea así, Bella. Yo entiendo tu posición, es sólo que soy impaciente y…"

Ella alzó ambas manos para acallarme. "¡Bien! ¡Tú estás impaciente porque yo te ame tan abiertamente como tú me amas a mí! Yo me he estado reprimiendo, imaginando que tal vez tu ya no sientas lo mismo o conozcas a alguien más, y mientras tanto tú te sientes culpable por haber tomado un café con una amiga, a pesar de que fue algo completamente inocente…"

"Es que debería habértelo dicho antes de…"

"Edward, detente por favor. Estoy intentando decirte algo."

Me callé y le hice un gesto para que continuara. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder pasar a través de esa estúpida pantalla plana tan impersonal para abrazarla.

Ella tomó un profundo respiro y lo sostuvo por un momento antes de soltarlo de golpe. "Confío en ti. Y te amo, Edward. Si te mudas aquí, o si… o lo que sea que pase, quiero estar contigo."

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo y luego me limité a mirar fijamente su hermoso rostro expectante.

"¿Edward? Di algo… ¿por favor?" Pidió.

Una sonrisa ridículamente grande se atravesó por todo mi estúpido rostro. "Dijiste que me amas. Nunca antes lo habías dicho."

Ya me lo había dado a entender; me lo había insinuado, sugirió que era cierto, pero nunca me lo había dicho directamente y en ese momento sentí que comenzaba algo realmente monumental.

"Te amo, Edward," repitió, fuerte y claro.

Me largué a reír, a pesar de mí mismo. "Me estás matando, Sugar. He pasado horas como gato enjaulado pensando que ibas a odiarme por haber salido con Christy. Jasper estaba enojado conmigo. Christy me dijo que era un idiota por no decirte que iba a salir con ella antes de hacerlo. Pero tú en cambio estás bien con eso y ahora me amas y confías en mí, y quieres estar conmigo."

"A eso se reduce todo. Sabes, todos los demás en mi vida creen que soy patológicamente predecible," me informó con una pequeña sonrisa presumida.

"Yo no pienso lo mismo, amor. Ya me rendí en mis intentos de adivinar qué vas a decir o hacer. Ah, y por cierto, yo también te amo. No te das ni una idea de cuánto necesito besarte ahora mismo," le dije, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

"Vuelve a Seattle," suspiró, inclinándose hacia la pantalla.

"Ven a Hilton Head," repliqué, sintiendo una oleada de adrenalina atravesándome todo el cuerpo.

"Lo haría si pudiera. Estaría en un avión esta misma noche si no fuera por el trabajo."

"También yo. ¿Sabes? Solía amar mi trabajo, antes de descubrir mi verdadera vocación," dije mientras observaba cómo se estiraba y recostaba en la cama, apoyándose sobre sus manos estiradas detrás de su espalda, viéndose aparentemente casual. Aunque yo sabía perfectamente bien que aquello era sólo un acto, porque su rostro estaba en llamas desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus delicadas orejas.

"¿Y cuál es tu verdadera vocación?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Hacerte el amor, Sugar. Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías."

**B POV**

Esa voz debería ser ilegal. Tal vez debería preocuparme porque cada conversación emocional que tenemos termina en sexo, pero la verdad es que estoy intentando muy duro no preocuparme tanto por todo. No es como si no hubiera amor además de sexo.

Cuando Edward se fue para volver a su casa en Carolina del Sur, me juré a mí misma que no dejaría que las dudas me invadieran de nuevo. Pero rompí esa promesa. Por supuesto que la rompí. Ya tenía problemas de confianza incluso con Edward estando aquí para sostenerme y tranquilizarme. Con él a un par de miles de kilómetros de distancia, estaba histérica. Y mi manera de manejar el estrés, como siempre, fue lanzarme de cabeza en el trabajo y evitar pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera asustarme más.

Pero James me irritaba más que nunca. Bruce estaba todo el tiempo presente, algo que nunca había sucedido antes y me molestaba muchísimo. Alice estaba rebosante con planes de boda y su mudanza cada vez más próxima a Hilton Head. Y Rosalie estaba aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para burlarse de mí por el buen sexo que yo no estaba teniendo.

Emmett había estado sorpresivamente callado durante las dos primeras semanas; y tuve una sensación de debilitamiento cuando se apareció en el restaurante una tarde para preguntarme si podía almorzar con él.

Yo nunca me quedo en Beck's para la hora del almuerzo. Si lo hiciera, estaría siendo arrastrada a la cocina cada treinta segundos por uno u otro problema. Yo trabajo únicamente durante la preparación del servicio de cena. El ritmo de la hora del almuerzo y la cantidad de gente no tienen ningún encanto para mí, y por suerte tengo suficiente antigüedad trabajando como para poder evitarlo.

Así que Emmett insistió con que fuéramos a su restaurante favorito del barrio, donde podía hartarse de hot dogs con salsa picante mientras yo contenía las náuseas. Aunque sus anillos de cebolla eran bastante buenos, así que accedí sólo por ellos.

"¿Cómo va todo?" Empezó Emmett cuando ya estuvimos sentados en las sillas de plástico con nuestra comida frente a nosotros.

"¿Por qué mejor no me tiras tus dos centavos ahora y te ahorras las palabras?" Respondí con irritación.

"No te pongas odiosa, Bella. Sólo quería hablar contigo. Pero sólo si me lo permite la suprema gobernante del universo, claro."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Soy mandona? ¿Tengo que hacer todo a mi manera? Necesitas nuevo material para criticarme, Em."

Emmett suspiró y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. "¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? No quiero pelear contigo, Bella. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Me imaginé que no te tomarías muy bien la partida de Eddie…"

Tuve que morderme la lengua para contener una respuesta frívola. Hice un esfuerzo por relajarme. "Es _Edward_. Y lo siento, puede que esté un poco en el borde. Todo el mundo quiere decirme qué hacer con Edward y cuándo hacerlo. Supongo que pensé que tú querías hacer lo mismo."

"Incluso si esa hubiera sido mi intención, no esperaría que siguieras mis consejos. Te conozco demasiado, hermanita. Tú no haces nada a menos que estés perfectamente lista para hacerlo," comentó, sonriendo y dándome un apretón afectuoso en el hombro.

Por un rato, los dos nos dedicamos a comer en silencio.

"¿Soy realmente tan inflexible?" Pregunté al final.

Emmett titubeó, pero después asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Lamento decirlo, pero sí lo eres. Pero es por eso mismo que has llegado adonde estás, Bella. Tú eres la persona más determinada, focalizada y dedicada que conozco."

"Soy rígida e inflexible," repliqué, sabiendo que era cierto.

"Lo has sido, sí. Pero mira todo lo que hiciste por Edward; te tomaste tiempo libre del trabajo, lo dejaste... quedarse contigo, de manera inesperada. Quiero decir, eso es un gran paso. Para ti."

"Eso no fue nada. Fue lo que yo quería hacer. Pero no pude hacer lo que _él_ quería que hiciera," admití, perdiendo de golpe el apetito.

Emmett dio un respingo e hizo una mueca. "¡No quiero saber esas cosas!"

"¡No es nada de lo que estás pensando, pervertido! Quiero decir… bueno, te voy a contar esto sólo porque estás siendo realmente decente conmigo. Pero no me hagas arrepentirme."

Emmett hizo un gesto impaciente para que continuara.

"No pude decirle que lo amo, aún a pesar de que él me lo dijo varias veces," dije en voz muy baja, observando cómo en el rostro de mi hermano se dibujaban la sorpresa, la ansiedad y la incertidumbre.

"Bueno, ustedes se conocen hace poco tiempo. Si no lo sientes, no _deberías _decirlo."

"Pero es que sí lo siento," insistí, hablando con honestidad. "Lo amo. Amo a Edward. Puedo decírtelo a ti, ¿por qué no puedo decírselo a él?"

Él se removió en su silla, incómodo, mientras miraba fijamente lo que quedaba de su almuerzo. "Tú sabes por qué. Hubiera sido difícil para ti ser tan espontánea, sin importar qué, pero Sam… lo sé, lo sé, no voy a mencionarlo de nuevo, no diré nada de él… la cosa es, si es verdad que _ya_ amas a Edward –aunque en mi opinión es muy pronto– estás arriesgando mucho más guardándotelo, teniendo en cuenta que él está a miles de kilómetros de aquí."

Me quedé ahí sentada, mirando a mi enorme y musculoso hermano con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Edward ya me había dicho que si yo realmente deseaba darnos una oportunidad, eventualmente tendría que tener fe en él. Y aunque me había unido a él en la cornisa, lo dejé saltar y me quedé atrás, intentando seguirlo a voluntad. Pero tal vez, si Emmett estaba en lo cierto, el riesgo de estar parada sola en la cornisa era mucho más grande. Si yo saltaba, al menos habría una oportunidad para nosotros. Si me quedaba en la cima, entonces todo estaría perdido.

Esa noche en el trabajo me sentí como en piloto automático. Llamé a Edward cuando terminamos de almorzar, pero él estaba trabajando y no pudimos hablar mucho. No tendríamos oportunidad de hablar hasta dos días después, cuando yo tenía una noche libre en el trabajo. Esa noche me fui a trabajar un poco frustrada, pero a la vez emocionada por la nueva determinación que estaba formándose en mí.

El servicio estuvo bien y la comida fue consistente y buena, aunque yo no debería ser quien lo diga. Todo el mundo parecía estar de muy buen humor, incluso James. Por primera vez, no me molestó que todos subieran el volumen de la radio cada vez que pasaban. El ritmo de la música me ayudó a mantener el ritmo del trabajo mientras mi mente se focalizaba en lo que quería decirle a Edward y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para estar con él.

Cuando salieron los últimos postres, cortesía de Ángela y Ben, los mejores chefs de pastelería de Seattle, me dispuse a limpiar mi puesto para dejarlo en perfectas condiciones antes de salir. James se acercó a mí con el pretexto de alcanzar una envoltura de plástico.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado antes de que te vayas?" Murmuró entre dientes.

"¿Sobre trabajo?" Pregunté con cautela, sin alzar la voz.

Él me miró con incomodidad. "No exactamente, pero seré bueno, lo prometo."

En contra de mi mejor juicio, accedí. Cuando ambos hubimos terminado salimos por la puerta trasera hacia el callejón detrás del restaurante para salir a la zona de aparcamiento para los empleados. Me detuve frente al capó de mi coche y me apoyé contra él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros," espetó James, tartamudeando un poco, dos manchas oscuras apareciendo de pronto en sus altos pómulos.

"¿Bien? Supongo que todo está bien, James. Ha sido un poco incómodo, pero estamos trabajando bien juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Nada, es sólo que me sentía un poco mal por lo que te dije. Tenías razón, siempre trabajamos bien juntos, y la verdad es que me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y tener esa relación contigo," James parecía estar diciendo cosas buenas, pero algo me estaba haciendo dudar de su sinceridad.

Aunque, a la larga, había decidido que no me importaba realmente si él era sincero o no, o qué lo había impulsado a darme esta suerte de disculpa. Para lo único que podía servirme sería para eliminar esa fuerte tensión que se sentía en la cocina cuando trabajábamos codo a codo.

"A mí también me gustaría. Solíamos divertirnos mucho cocinando juntos," recordé, dejando caer mis brazos a los lados.

"Antes de que conocieras a ese chico. Edward," pareció ver que estaba adentrándose en un terreno peligroso, así que continuó hablando rápidamente. "¿Cómo van las cosas con él? ¿Aún sigue en pie eso de mudarse aquí?"

"Es una posibilidad," dije brevemente. "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Gracias por la charla."

"También a ti. Te veré mañana."

Cuando me moví para dirigirme al lado del conductor del coche, James dio un paso hacia mí. Antes de que me diera cuenta me tenía acorralada en un apretado abrazo que duró tanto tiempo que tuve que empujarlo por los hombros para que me soltara.

"Lo siento," sonrió, y obviamente, no se veía para nada arrepentido. Se alejó caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Se giró una vez y me llamó por encima del hombro. "Me alegra que hayamos solucionado todo. ¡Hasta mañana!"

Me metí en el carro y me dirigí hacia casa, pensando todo el camino cuáles eran las intenciones de James. Porque no tenía dudas de que hubiera una intención detrás de sus acciones. Al final decidí alejarlo de mi mente y pensar en eso cuando realmente se volviera un problema. Por ahora tenía cosas mejores y más importantes que pensar. Quería llegar a casa pronto y llamar a Edward; no me importaba tener que despertarlo sólo para decirle buenas noches.

Y si estaba despierto y suficientemente coherente como para hablar, tal vez podría ir al grano y decirle todo. Daba igual si estaba despierto o no. Iba a decirle que lo amaba.

Pero fue la voz de Jasper la que contestó el teléfono al tercer ring. "¿Eh, hola?"

"Hola, Jasper. Lamento haberte despertado. Llamé a Edward a su celular, pero fue directo al correo de voz," dije todo muy rápido, como si eso pudiera hacer que se despertara menos.

"Hey, cariño. No hay problema. Supongo que Edward aún no está en casa," contestó Jasper, vacilante. "Voy a ver si está."

"¡No! No salgas de la cama. Si está en casa, seguramente esté durmiendo. Hablaré con él mañana, no te preocupes," aseguré.

"Si estás segura," suspiró él. Sonaba como si realmente quisiera volver a dormir.

"Estoy segura," repetí. Sentí una oleada de vértigo recorrerme de pies a cabeza. "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar."

"Suenas emocionada por algo."

"Sí, supongo que lo estoy. Lo amo, Jasper. Quiero estar con él." Ahora que estaba lista para decirlo, aparentemente no podía _dejar _de decirlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Jasper se rió con ganas antes de volver a hablar con su cálido y marcado acento. "Tú y Ed parecen ser los únicos que tenían dudas sobre eso, cariño."

Tuve que reírme ante eso. "Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Cómo será si él se muda aquí, Jasper? Si Alice se va a vivir contigo… nunca nos veremos de nuevo."

"No llames a los problemas," me advirtió Jasper. "Ten un poco de fe, Bella. Todo se solucionará de una manera u otra."

"Esa _no _es mi filosofía," contesté, riendo como una adolescente. "Pero me gusta. Intentaré hacerte caso. Vuelve a dormir, hablaré con Edward mañana."

"Buenas noches, Bella. Le diré que llamaste."

Así que me fui a la cama sin hablar con Edward, pero soñé con él. En realidad creo que mi subconsciente repitió mis memorias preferidas de él mientras dormía. Él estaba de pie frente a su vestidor, sonriendo torcidamente mientras me miraba y se quitaba el reloj, y luego su camisa. Luego estaba caminando hacia mí en la playa, brillando bajo la intensidad del sol. Después, acostado conmigo en la arena, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, su boca cerrándose sobre la mía. De pie en la puerta de mi cocina, mirándome con admiración y sorpresa. Recogiendo un teléfono que sonaba…

¿Un teléfono que sonaba? Me senté, tanteando con la mano el interruptor de la lámpara para encenderla, y luego pestañeando ante la luz para encontrar mi teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"Lo siento mucho Bella, pensé que ya estarías despierta," se disculpó.

Y eso nos trae de vuelta a _esa _voz. Esa voz que debería ser ilegal. La que descendió dos octavas hace apenas unos segundos cuando dijo "Hacerte el amor, Sugar. Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías."

"De verdad pareces tener un don natural en esa área," accedí, tratando de mantener el rostro en blanco.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Me estás hablando sucio?" Bromeó él, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla de escritorio.

"No hubo nada sucio en lo que dije," protesté. "Sólo estaba diciendo que puede ser cierto eso de que encontraste tu verdadera vocación… en hacerme llegar al clímax." Mi rostro se había encendido al rojo vivo en el mismo momento en que lo dije y supe, por la sonrisa en la cara de Edward, que él podía verlo claramente también.

"¡Realmente me estás hablando sucio! ¿Qué cosa extraña se te metió dentro, dulzura?"

"No lo sé, pero me gusta," me reí. "Sólo desearía tener tiempo para hacer algo más que hablar. Tengo que meterme en la ducha si quiero llegar a tiempo al trabajo."

Él gruñó juguetonamente. "No es muy amable de tu parte jugar conmigo y dejarme aquí solo imaginándote en la ducha, toda mojada y enjabonada."

Mi estómago parecía saltar, contraerse y enviar todo tipo de señales obscenas a mis partes femeninas. Durante las últimas dos semanas, Edward y yo habíamos hablado mucho e incluso bromeado un poco con lo de la 'charla sucia', pero nunca lo habíamos hecho realmente.

"¿Imaginar? ¿Por qué tienes que imaginarme?" Me incliné un poco hacia adelante para que sólo pudiera verme la cara. "Ya _estuvimos_ en la ducha, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Bel-la! Eso no es nada amable, Sugar. Si tú te tienes que ir, ¿quién se hará cargo de _esto_?" replicó, señalando el muy notable bulto bajo sus pantalones de chándal.

"Impresionante, como siempre," me reí. "Pero aún si no tuviera que irme, tú tendrías que hacerte cargo de eso," suspiré. "¿Has tenido noticias de Francke?"

Edward rodó los ojos con frustración. "No, pero lo llamaré a ese flojo tipo loco mañana. Si obtengo el trabajo, tendré que encontrar un lugar donde vivir, ¿sabes?"

¿Qué? Un momento. ¿Acabo de decirle que lo amo y que quiero estar con él y él quiere _mantener su espacio_?

"Bella, ¿por qué pones esa cara?" Preguntó con voz preocupada.

"Por nada. Te ayudaré a encontrar un lugar para vivir," ofrecí sin entusiasmo.

"¿Por qué mejor no _nos_ encuentras un lugar para vivir? Corazón, no quisiera vivir en el apartamento que tú compartiste con otro hombre. ¿Podemos encontrar un lugar que sea sólo nuestro?"

Mi estado de ánimo se detuvo en plena caída en picada, y mi sonrisa fue tan grande que prácticamente me dolieron las mejillas. "Creo que puedo manejar eso."

"¿Y qué te parece practicar esto de no asumir lo peor, mientras manejas lo otro?" Sugirió.

"También estoy trabajando en eso," repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. "Y… ¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, Sugar?" Me levantó una ceja, mirándome de esa forma malvada que me hacía querer atravesar la pantalla.

"Puedo bañarme cuando vuelva de trabajar. Pongámonos sucios."

* * *

**Hey, lamento la demora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como dije, es uno de mis favoritos. Ahora, una pregunta para cada una de ustedes: **

**¿Cuál es tu "verdadera vocación"?**


	18. So Far Away From Me

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **beteó este capítulo y **Gustariana **me dio una mano con la traducción de una línea particularmente complicada. ¡Gracias, mujeres!

* * *

Capítulo Dieciocho  
So Far Away From Me

**E POV**

Tenía que esperar hasta el mediodía para llamar a la oficina de Tom Francke. Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando llamé, y aunque sabía que la posibilidad de que Tom estuviera disponible en su oficina era remota, aún así me sentí frustrado cuando no pude comunicarme con él. Intenté de nuevo una hora después, y otra vez a la media hora. No quería dejarle un mensaje y luego esperar sentado otras dos semanas hasta que él me devolviera el llamado. Si él no me contrataba, me decepcionaría mucho, pero al menos tendría la posibilidad de buscar otro trabajo, otra forma de estar con Bella. Pero me contratara o no, quería tener una respuesta hoy mismo.

La cuarta vez que llamé, a las 15:40 en Hilton Head, la recepcionista me puso en espera y unos momentos después Tom atendió al otro lado.

"Edward. Te tomó bastante tiempo decidirte a llamar, pero al parecer eres bastante persistente cuando tomas una decisión," hablaba suavemente, al igual que aquel día en que me entrevistó, pero sus palabras encendieron una llama de irritación en mí.

"Era una prueba," repliqué, no en forma de pregunta sino más como una afirmación, luchando contra el impulso de añadir 'idiota'.

"Más o menos. Es una buena forma de evaluar la necesidad del solicitante del puesto, sus prioridades, sus ideales, su persistencia… etcétera. Esperaba que llamaras un par de días antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el plazo de dos semanas se cumplió ayer… voy a atribuir tu demora a tus modales sureños… o lo que sea. Entonces, ¿quieres venir a trabajar para mí?"

Honestamente, por un momento me quedé sin habla. Me debatía entre el enojo, la euforia y la preocupación. Sí, quería trabajar para Tom, pero no me había gustado ni un poco su pequeña 'prueba'; y sabía que trabajar para él sería un verdadero desafío, hablando en términos genéricos.

Solo había una respuesta para su pregunta. Acepté inmediatamente y luego hablamos de sueldos y un lapso de tiempo que tendría que tomarme para completar algunos proyectos en los que estaba trabajando con mi padre, mudarme a Seattle y prepararme para empezar. Al final, acordamos en que tendría un mes para hacerlo todo.

Tan pronto como colgué con Tom quise llamar a Bella. Tenía que contarle a Jasper, y a mis padres, y a mi hermana y a su familia también, pero antes que nadie, tenía que hablar con Bella.

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran casi las 8 de la noche en Seattle y que para esas horas ella ya estaría otra vez en el trabajo. Durante la siguiente media hora me debatí entre llamarla a Beck's o no. Nunca la había llamado al trabajo. Sería poco profesional para ella recibir una llamada mía en el restaurante. Y era inmaduro de mi parte. Podía esperar un par de horas para llamarla. O podría llamarla al celular y dejarle un mensaje para que me llamara tan pronto como llegara del trabajo…

**B POV**

"¡Chef, teléfono!"

Levanté la cabeza distraídamente para ver si Bruce había oído el llamado, pero me di cuenta de que el ayudante de cocina me estaba mirando a mí.

"Sonó el teléfono de la oficina, así que fui a atender. Es para ti," repitió mientras yo lo miraba con la cara en blanco. Nadie me había llamado al trabajo en medio de un servicio de cena.

"Bruce, yo…"

"Yo te cubro," interrumpió James. "Anda, ve a atender la llamada."

Bruce me dirigió un rápido asentimiento de cabeza y se giró hacia James para seguir con lo que yo hacía. Me pregunté si Bruce se habría irritado al escuchar que los empleados me llamaban Chef. Generalmente sólo se le llama así al que está al mando de la cocina, pero como yo solía reemplazar el papel de mi jefe cuando él no estaba, se les había hecho un hábito llamarme así.

Me apresuré hacia la oficina con un leve sentimiento de malestar, pensando que algo malo tendría que haber pasado para que me llamaran a esas horas al trabajo.

"¿Hola? Habla Bella Swan," dije cuando levanté el teléfono.

"Bella, lamento molestarte en el trabajo."

"¿Edward? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?" Sentí a mi corazón dar un salto hasta mi garganta.

"Todo está bien. Más que bien. No debería haber llamado, pero es que acabo de hablar con Tom," Edward hablaba cada vez más rápido. "Bella, conseguí el empleo. Estaré en Seattle en un mes."

De repente las piernas me fallaron y tuve que sentarme en la pequeña silla para no caer. "¿Vendrás a Seattle?"

"Sip."

"¿Aún quieres que encuentre un lugar para vivir juntos?"

"¡Diablos, sí Sugar!"

"¡No puedo creerlo! Esto es… lo es todo. Te amo, Edward," le dije, todo lo que sentía por él haciéndose evidente en mi voz.

"También te amo, Sugar. Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa, ¿sí?"

Le prometí que lo haría y luego salí de la oficina para lavarme las manos y volver al trabajo, incapaz de lavarme la sonrisa que se había pegado en mi rostro.

"¿Buenas noticias, Swan?" Preguntó Bruce cuando notó mi expresión.

"Perdón por lo de la llamada personal, Chef. Pero... sí, recibí buenas noticias," asentí felizmente. "Edward aplicó para el trabajo de sus sueños y se mudará a Seattle en un mes."

Bruce me sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó una mano para que le chocara los cinco cuando pasé por su lado hacia mi puesto. Pero una vez allí, cuando dirigí la vista hacia él otra vez, lo vi ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y la verdad es que no tenía forma de saber qué diablos se le pasaba por la cabeza. James me hizo un resumen de lo que ya estaba listo y en qué cosas tenía que ponerme a trabajar.

"Deberías saber que estamos atrasados con la decoración de los platos. Iré a dar una mano con eso," comentó James alegremente.

"Está bien. Y gracias por cubrirme." En ese momento me sentía hasta amigable con James.

"No hay problema, Bella. Y felicitaciones… no pude evitar escucharte hablar con Bruce. Tu chico country de verdad se muda a Seattle, ¿eh?" Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa afectada que podría haber pasado por sincera, así que me limité a asentir con felicidad antes de sumergirme en mi trabajo, ignorando su actitud infantil.

Era la 1:11 de la madrugada cuando toqué la puerta de Alice y Rosalie. Esperé pacientemente unos treinta segundos antes de usar mi llave para entrar. Me encontré con Emmett saliendo del cuarto de Rosalie vestido sólo con unos bóxers, pasándose una mano por la cara y ajustándose los calzones con la otra.

"¡Emmett! Ugh, no necesito ver eso," protesté cubriéndome los ojos.

"¿Qué…? ¿Bella?" Murmuró.

Alice y Rosalie salieron en ese momento de sus respectivos cuartos. Obviamente, los tres estaban profundamente dormidos antes de que yo llegara, nunca me sentí tan orgullosa de mí misma.

Alice fue directamente hacia el sillón y se arrojó sobre él, cubriéndose con la manta de algodón dorado con un gruñido de irritación.

"Bella, más te vale que estés prendiéndote fuego o algo," me advirtió Rosalie.

"Nope. No me estoy prendiendo fuego, todo está bien. ¡Tengo excelentes noticias!"

"Las buenas noticias pueden esperar hasta mañana," refunfuñó Alice desde el sofá.

"Recuerda, mi dulce Alice, todas las veces que te presentaste ante mi puerta a horas asquerosamente tempranas de la mañana, arrancándome a la fuerza de la cama para acompañarte a una de tus expediciones de shopping. Considera esto como una venganza."

"¿Y yo por qué tengo que sufrir?" Demandó Rosalie, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

"¡JA! ¡La mitad de las veces tú estabas con ella!" Le recordé.

"Yo no hice nada," murmuró Emmett mientras allanaba el refrigerador.

"Daño colateral, hermano. Lo siento," me reí.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Alice se incorporó, dirigiéndome una mirada furibunda que hubiera sido más eficaz si el cabello de la parte posterior de su cabeza no estuviera parado como la cola de un pavo real. "¿Cuál es la gran noticia?"

"Edward se muda a Seattle en un mes. Consiguió el trabajo con Francke y nos mudaremos juntos."

Alice soltó un jadeo. Rosalie se rió con ironía, como si ya lo hubiera visto venir, y Emmett se atragantó con el jugo de naranja que había estado tomando directamente del cartón.

"¡Eso es _jodidamente_ genial!" Gritó Alice, lanzándose sobre mí.

"Estarás embarazada en menos de seis meses," comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Papá va a matarte," me informó Emmett.

Le dirigí a mi hermano la mirada más despectiva que pude teniendo a Alice aferrada a mí como un mono araña.

"Tengo 27 años, Em. Creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin necesitar el permiso de Papá."

"Seguro, seguro. Sólo permíteme estar ahí cuando se lo cuentes," sonrió él.

La gran búsqueda del perfecto lugar para vivir, _con Edward_, empezó el día siguiente. Estaba demasiado ocupada con eso y el trabajo como para ponerme a pensar en el enorme cambio que estaba a punto de sufrir mi vida, y eso era definitivamente algo bueno.

La primera discusión fue cuando intentábamos decidir si queríamos un apartamento o una casa.

"Casa," dijo Edward con decisión. Estábamos en Skype otra vez, a la tarde-noche de mi día libre.

"Apartamento," repliqué, igual de firme. Acomodé la pantalla de mi laptop para posicionar mejor la cámara y me incliné hacia adelante, lista para discutir.

"Anda, cariño… no puedo vivir en una cajita cerrada. Necesito algo de espacio, un jardín, algo…" rogó, regalándome una buena vista de sus grandes ojos verdes y su boca haciendo pucheros.

"Para tener un jardín hace falta cortar el césped y quitar la maleza regularmente, y yo ya tuve suficiente de eso en mi infancia. Y de todas maneras, ¿cuándo tendremos tiempo tú y yo para hacer eso?"

"Yo me haré el tiempo necesario. O contrataremos a un jardinero, no importa," ofreció Edward, esperanzado.

"¿Por qué no guardar el dinero? Podríamos buscar un apartamento cerca de algún parque," contrarresté.

"Bueno, Bell, ¿qué tienen de bueno los apartamentos, además de no tener que cortar el césped?"

"Me gusta la libertad de poder entrar y salir sin tener que preocuparme por quién cuida la casa, o reparte el correo, o arregla las cañerías rotas," dije rápidamente. Y luego, en tono mucho más bajo, añadí: "Y, ya sabes… ascensores."

Pero Edward me escuchó fuerte y claro. Soltó una risita, aunque noté que la risa le salió un poco ronca, lo cual lo hacía más sexy. "No importa en qué parte de Seattle vivamos, estoy seguro de que tendremos muchísimas oportunidades de usar ascensores," prometió. "Un montón de _diferentes_ ascensores."

"¿Quieres decir que estás buscando mucha variedad en tus… ascensores?" Bromeé.

Él me dirigió una sonrisita astuta y luego rodó los ojos. "¿En mis ascensores? Sí. ¿En mi vida sexual? Sí. ¿En mi elección de pareja? De ningún modo, Sugar."

Me retorcí felizmente, como una ridícula adolescente en celo. "Yo tampoco. O yo también. O lo que sea que hayas dicho."

Al final él ganó, como siempre. En un plazo de dos semanas vi siete apartamentos y cuatro casas hasta que la quinta casa que visité cerró el trato para mí. Me enamoré a primera vista de un chalet artesanal de tres habitaciones en medio de una calle sombreada y ventosa. Usé el correo electrónico desde mi teléfono para enviarle a Edward la lista MLS con un video del recorrido de la casa y él me escribió cinco palabras en respuesta: "¡Esa es nuestra casa, Sugar!" **(N/T: Servicio de Listados Múltiples, MLS por su sigla en inglés, es una base de datos de marketing creada por un grupo de cooperadores de bienes raíces con el propósito de proporcionar información precisa y estructurada sobre propiedades en venta. Google lo definió en inglés y yo sólo lo traduje, lamento no poder agregar más… no es mi campo)**

Y de pronto ya tenía un compañero, una hipoteca compartida y una casa.

Alice estaba conmigo la mañana en que recibí el llamado telefónico que me advirtió que nuestra oferta por la casa había sido aceptada, y fue ella quien sostuvo la bolsa de papel cuando empecé a hiperventilar con mi primer ataque de pánico.

"Respira profundo, Bella. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Estás haciendo lo correcto. Sólo es un poco… intimidante, pero está bien," murmuró, acariciando mi cabello mientras hablaba.

"Podríamos haber (jadeo) alquilado en vez de comprar (suspiro). No puedo creer (jadeo) que estemos haciendo esto (otro suspiro)."

"¿Quieres echarte atrás? Aún no es demasiado tarde, ¿sabes?" Me dijo solemnemente la pequeña y descarada manipuladora mientras me tendía el teléfono. "Sólo tienes que remarcar el último número y llamar."

Mi respiración volvió a la normalidad lentamente mientras la miraba con exasperación. "Sabes que no quiero echarme atrás."

"Entonces deja de comportarte como la reina del drama y vamos a celebrar. Llamaré a Rose y a Em y les diré que nos encuentren en Rocco's para cenar esta noche a las ocho."

Todavía me sentía un poco mareada y atontada, pero tenía que apreciar la habilidad de Alice para hacerme entrar en razón.

"Bueno, está bien. Eso suena bien, Alice, pero… en serio, ¿perdí la cabeza, cierto?"

"Oh sí," replicó casualmente. "Pero de la mejor manera posible. Sabes cómo es esto de enamorarse."

Asentí contra su hombro cuando me aferró en un fuerte abrazo. "Llama a Edward, cariño. Cuéntale las buenas nuevas. Deja que sea él quien te tranquilice."

Cuando llamé a Edward a su celular, me dijo que estaba en la camioneta de Jasper yendo a Florida para ir a surfear por última vez antes de mudarse. Se puso muy feliz cuando le dije que la casa ya era nuestra, pero también supo en seguida que yo estaba nerviosa, aún a pesar de que intenté ocultad la debilidad de mi voz.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Me preguntó, comprensivo.

"Sólo un pequeño ataque de nervios," confesé. "Estoy bien, amor. No puedo esperar a que estés aquí, pero quiero que te diviertas surfeando con Jasper. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí?"

"No te preocupes, Sugar. Estaré ahí en nueve días con todos mis miembros intactos," me prometió. "_Todos_ ellos."

"_¡Diablos hijo, no quiero estar sentado a tu lado mientras tienes sexo telefónico!" _Escuché que decía Jasper de fondo.

Edward suspiró fuertemente. "Lo lamento, amor. Jasper está siendo aguafiestas."

"Será más tarde, chico surfista," prometí, tratando de sonar insinuante. "Llámame esta noche."

"Más te vale," contestó él, riéndose alegremente. "A la medianoche de Seattle. La ropa es opcional, será mejor que optes por no ponértela."

Rocco's es mi restaurante italiano favorito, y una vez más, no me decepcionó. La cena fue fantástica, la conversación surgió de manera natural y el vino tinto no faltó. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a mi hermano y a mis mejores amigas charlando y riendo mientras imaginaba a Edward y Jasper teniendo una agradable pero cansadora tarde de surfeo. Habría grandes cambios en nuestras vidas, pero todos eran buenos cambios. La vida era buena. Yo me sentía feliz. Y estaba bastante segura de que no era sólo por el vino.

Después de la cena nos fuimos caminando hacia el club favorito de mi hermano para bailar. Emmett caminó hasta la puerta con los brazos alrededor de Alice y Rosalie, que a su vez tenía un abrazo alrededor de mí. Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa al portero, que inmediatamente le abrió la puerta con un gesto de admiración.

"Diablos, Emmett, ¿cuál es tu secreto?"

"Un enorme sentido de la caballerosidad y una suerte tremenda, Sammy," Emmett caminaba inflando el pecho como el enorme idiota que era, pero la verdad es que no me atreví a arruinar su momento de gloria. Alice entró en el juego, acariciando el pecho de Emmett con actitud seductora, y Rosalie hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener el impulso de rodar los ojos. Fue generosa.

Dos horas después aún estábamos bailando y divirtiéndonos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué del bolsillo de mis jeans y respondí sin mirar el identificador de llamadas. Sabía que era Edward.

"Lo siento, amor, aún estamos en el club," grité en el teléfono.

"¿Bella?" Fue una voz femenina la que contestó; sonaba preocupada y llorosa.

"Oh. ¡Lo siento! Sí, habla Bella. ¿Quién habla?"

"Bella, cariño, soy Esme. Tengo malas noticias," sollozó.

Todo a mi alrededor se detuvo por un momento y luego empezó otra vez, cien veces más ruidoso y más frenético. Me abrí camino a través de la multitud a empujones y codazos, dejando que Alice, Rose y Emmett me siguieran sin tener idea de qué sucedía. Una vez que estuvimos fuera, en la silenciosa acera, miré fijamente a mis amigas con el rostro en blanco mientras hablaba con Esme.

"Esme, ¿qué sucede? Te escucho bien ahora."

"Edward y Ja… Jasper… fueron a surfear hoy a Florida"

"Lo sé, hablé con Edward esta mañana," la corté.

"Había una marea inusualmente alta…"

"¡Esme, por favor! ¿Está bien Edward? ¿Y Jasper?"

Alice dejó escapar un gemido y Emmett la aferró por los hombros para sostenerla.

"Edward me llamó desde el hospital. Está bastante golpeado, pero está bien. Pero no sabemos nada de Jasper aún, cariño. Estamos yendo al hospital ahora mismo. Jasper está en la UCI. Está en terapia intensiva." Su voz se quebró hasta convertirse en un ahogado gemido. "No parece estar bien…"

Alice supo que el problema era Jasper en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron. "¿Está…?"

"¡No! No, Al. Está en el hospital. Los atrapó la marea."

"Déjame hablar con ella, Bella. Traté de llamarla también, pero no contestaba el celular."

"Creo que ni siquiera lo trajo," dije, y luego me pregunté por qué perdía el tiempo con palabras sin sentido. "Aquí está ella."

Le pasé mi teléfono a Alice y Emmett en seguida me apretó entre sus brazos. Rosalie se quedó de pie junto a Alice, acariciando su espalda mientras ella escuchaba a Esme y respondía con monosílabos.

"Edward va a estar bien," le susurré a Emmett. "Pero no están tan seguros acerca de Jasper…"

"Se pondrá bien," dijo Emmett con autoritarismo. "¡Alice no merece que le pase esto después de todo lo que sufrió!"

"Las cosas malas no le suceden sólo a la gente que se lo merece, Emmett," suspiré.

Me sentía horriblemente culpable de saber que la parte egoísta de mi cerebro estaba agradecida de que no era Edward quien estaba en terapia intensiva. Deseé poder tomar el lugar de Jasper para aliviar el dolor de Alice, pero no podía desear que fuera Edward quien estuviera en esa situación. Pero pronto hice a un lado aquellos pensamientos inmaduros e inútiles y me centré en qué podía hacer ahora.

"Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. ¿Puedes empezar a llamar para conseguir boletos de avión?" Le pregunté a Emmett. Él accedió sin titubear. Mientras marcaba, se alejó unos pasos para oír mejor.

Finalmente Alice cortó la llamada y volvió a poner el teléfono en mi mano. Me miraba a los ojos con súplica e incomprensión. _Haz algo_, parecía estar rogándome. _No me importa qué, pero haz algo_.

"Emmett nos está reservando asientos en el primer vuelo que salga, Ali. Estaremos con ellos tan pronto como se pueda," le prometí.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?" Preguntó, aferrando mis manos.

"¡Por supuesto! Por supuesto que voy contigo," lloré.

"Pero Edward está bien. Él está bien. Es Jazz…" no pudo seguir hablando porque rompió a llorar, apretándome las manos tan fuerte que me clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

"Voy a ir contigo, Alice," repetí con firmeza.

Rosalie llamó a un taxi y todos nos metimos dentro, Emmett todavía hablando por teléfono con la aerolínea.

Nos detuvimos en mi apartamento y yo corrí a empacar algunas pocas cosas necesarias lo más rápido posible antes de ir a casa de Alice y Rose. Emmett se sentó en la computadora e imprimió nuestros boletos mientras Rosalie ayudaba a Alice a empacar y yo llamaba al trabajo.

Fue uno de los camareros quien contestó. Todd, creo, o tal vez Tom. Pedí hablar con Bruce, pero fue James quien atendió el teléfono unos minutos después. "Hey, Bella. El Chef está muy ocupado. ¿Quieres que le pase tu mensaje?"

"Seguro, sí. Gracias. Escucha, ha habido un accidente así que tengo que ir a Florida con Alice. Los llamaré mañana para contarles los detalles y para avisar cuando esté de vuelta."

"¿Es tu novio?"

"No. Sí. Quiero decir, él también está en el hospital, pero es el novio de Alice el que está peor. Tengo que ir con ella."

"Por supuesto. Yo te cubro. No te preocupes por nada," aseguró James con simpatía y confianza.

Sentí una oleada de gratitud hacia él en ese momento, así que le agradecí sinceramente antes de colgar el teléfono.

Nuestro avión despegó a las 4:45 AM. La espera en el aeropuerto se me hizo interminable, pero finalmente estuvimos en el aire y ya no había mucho por hacer. Habíamos hablado con Esme dos veces y una vez con Carlisle. Jasper seguía igual que antes y Edward estaba fuertemente sedado porque se había negado a dejar la habitación de Jasper y había entrado en shock una vez que se le pasó la adrenalina de la terrible experiencia vivida.

Los detalles sobre lo que había pasado todavía estaban difusos para nosotras, pero los salvavidas que los habían rescatado le habían dicho a Carlisle que, si Jasper lo lograba, Edward le habría salvado la vida.

_Si Jasper lo lograba._

Esa frase seguía resonando una y otra vez en mis oídos. Gracias a Dios, Alice aún no había escuchado esa parte.

Nos pasamos la mayor parte del vuelo dándonos consuelo la una a la otra, llorando en el hombro de la otra o con la mirada perdida en el espacio, demasiado angustiadas como para decir o sentir algo.

Cuando el avión finalmente tocó tierra seis horas después no necesitamos ir a buscar nuestro equipaje porque habíamos traído todo lo necesario con nosotras en pequeños bolsos de mano. Salimos directamente a la acera para tomar un taxi y nos recibieron el sol cegador de Florida y Carlisle, que estaba ahí esperándonos.

Ni siquiera dijo 'hola'. Lo primero que salió de su boca fue "¡Jasper está despierto y respirando por su propia cuenta!"

Lo amé por eso. Abrazó primero fuertemente a Alice y después a mí, y luego se encargó de arrojar nuestras maletas en el baúl mientras nosotras nos subíamos al coche. Alice lloró silenciosamente unos minutos en el asiento de atrás hasta que finalmente se durmió, exhausta.

"¿Está bien Edward, Carlisle?" Pregunté finalmente cuando estábamos aparcando en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Carlisle soltó una especie de risita estrangulada antes de limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano. "De veras está bien, Bella. La verdad, es un milagro que estén vivos los dos, pero realmente está bien. Se ve como si se hubiera revolcado en la arena, que es más o menos lo que pasó, y está inconsciente por los sedantes que tuvieron que darle para que se durmiera, pero estará bien cuando despierte."

Después de abrazar a Esme y hablar con ella por unos minutos, nos llevaron a ver a Jasper. Estaba dormido y se veía horriblemente pálido e inmóvil, pero la enfermera nos dijo que estaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había pasado. Incluso le dijo a Alice que le traería una almohada y una manta por si quería dormir a su lado en la silla reclinable.

Luego Esme me acompañó a la habitación de Edward.

"¿Quieres quedarte con él esta noche?" Me preguntó amorosamente, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Me sorprendería que me dejaran, pero sí, por supuesto que quiero," contesté, agradecida.

"Les dijimos que tú y Alice eran sus esposas," me confesó Esme con un guiño. Yo me sonrojé, pero Esme pretendió no haberlo visto. "Carlisle y yo nos iremos al hotel que está cruzando la calle. Llamarás si hay algún problema o si necesitas algo, ¿verdad?"

Le aseguré que lo haría y me sostuve en ella por un momento mientras me abrazaba una última vez. Nos dijimos buenas noches, y una vez que se cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, puse toda mi atención sobre mi amor, mi novio, mi supuesto esposo.

Edward se veía horrible. Estaba golpeado y lleno de raspones, y realmente parecía que se había revolcado en la arena. Tenía el pelo desordenado y un poco tieso por el agua salada, y tenía una expresión adolorida en el rostro. No quería despertarlo o lastimarlo sin querer, pero necesitaba estar cerca. Me quité los zapatos a patadas y arrojé mi chaqueta sobre una silla antes de acostarme cuidadosamente a su lado, frente a frente, sin llegar a tocarlo.

Momentos después él se estiró y deslizó su brazo sobre mi cadera y hasta mi espalda para atraerme hacia su pecho. Yo me giré con mucho cuidado para quedar de espaldas a él y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro aliviado. Sólo me tomó un par de minutos caer profundamente dormida.

**¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Me alegra saber que hay tantas chicas nuevas sumándose a esta traducción. Espero contar con ustedes hasta el final.  
**

**Ahora, les tengo una pregunta: ¿dónde preferirían vivir ustedes con Edward, en una casa o en un departamento?  
**


	19. Riptide

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es mi beta y ha sufrido como yo con este capítulo, que por cierto es bastante largo... ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo Diecinueve  
Riptide

**B POV**

Edward me sostenía tan fuerte contra su pecho que apenas podía respirar; su frente estaba apoyada contra la parte trasera de mi cuello y sus silenciosos sollozos nos sacudían a ambos.

"¿Edward?" Susurré, inmediatamente despierta.

"¡No pude salvarlo!" Se lamentó. Era obvio que aún estaba flotando entre la lucidez y el sueño inducido por las drogas.

Aparté sus brazos para poder girarme y abrazarlo yo a él y no al revés. Él hizo una mueca de dolor cuando toqué sin querer una de sus magulladas piernas, así que me acomodé rápidamente, intentando no tocarlo demasiado. "Shh. Sí lo salvaste, amor. Jasper se pondrá bien. Ya está fuera de peligro, incluso respira por sí mismo."

Él sólo hundió la cabeza en mi hombro por unos minutos mientras el sonido de sus sollozos aumentaba. Estaba pensando seriamente en estirarme para presionar el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras para pedirles más sedantes cuando finalmente se detuvo y comenzó a relajarse un poco.

"Él estaba herido y sangrando mucho, y yo intentaba empujarlo… no podía soltarlo, sin importar lo que pasara… ¡Estaba tan cansado, tan jodidamente cansado!" La enorme angustia en su voz se estaba clavando en mi pecho como un cuchillo. Sabía muy bien que no era momento de pedirle detalles ahora. Edward sólo necesitaba respirar, sacarse todo el miedo, el horror y la furia de una vez. Ya habría tiempo de pedirle la historia completa cuando estuviera bien despierto y menos angustiado.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo hiciste bien, Edward. El equipo de rescate dijo que le salvaste la vida. Y que lograste salvarte tú también. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si…"

Él se movió un poco más cerca, aparentemente intentando que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran en todos los puntos donde fuera posible, sin importarle si resultaba doloroso o no. Con la cabeza aún apoyada en mi hombro, lentamente volvió a caer en un atormentado sueño.

Después de eso ambos pudimos dormir un par de horas, acurrucados como estábamos en la incómoda cama de hospital. Hasta que Edward comenzó a gemir y retorcerse de vez en cuando, murmurando cosas que yo no alcanzaba a comprender. Había intentado calmarlo con mi voz; quería tocarlo, aunque tenía miedo de lastimar aún más los lugares en los que ya estaba herido, para que al menos su subconsciente supiera que yo estaba aquí con él. Finalmente él se despertó lo suficiente como para contarme sin demasiado lujo de detalle cómo había vivido aquella experiencia, y lo que me contó me hizo sentir ligeramente enferma de miedo, y al mismo tiempo, delirante de gratitud.

Entre el cansancio y las emociones del día, yo tampoco pude aguantar mucho tiempo más despierta.

**E POV**

Había alguna maldita cosa pitando todo el tiempo cerca de mi oído. Mi cabeza latía con fuerza y sentía como si tuviera todo el cuerpo en carne viva. Traté de moverme para ponerme más cómodo y fue entonces cuando mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. No había soñado que Bella estaba conmigo. Ella realmente estaba conmigo, en mi cama, sosteniéndome. Bueno, esta no era _mi_ cama, sino una maldita cama de hospital.

Quería despertarla y preguntarle qué hora era, cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba aquí, pero en vez de eso me quedé viéndola dormir, deslizando mis dedos por un lado de su rostro y hacia su cabello, apartándolo de su cara. Hacer eso resultaba tranquilizador y desconcertante al mismo tiempo. Justo aquí, al alcance de mi mano, estaba todo lo que había logrado desde aquella fatídica noche en que volví a mi casa para encontrarla durmiendo en mi cama. Y todo esto pudo haberse terminado ayer, sin más. No podía siquiera pensar en lo mucho que la hubiera lastimado si yo no hubiera sobrevivido.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, gradualmente enfocándose en mí; hasta que finalmente su rostro esbozó su más hermosa sonrisa.

"Estás aquí," dije, aún mirándola con asombro.

"Por supuesto que estoy aquí," replicó. Movió la cabeza hacia abajo, pero yo la atrapé por la barbilla, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba otra vez.

"Ugh. Edward, mi aliento…"

"Estoy seguro que el mío huele a menta," bromeé. "No me importa."

Ella me sonrió y se estiró despacio para darme un suave beso en los labios con la boca cerrada.

"Bella, yo…" me detuve abruptamente y simplemente me la quedé mirando, tratando de encontrar una manera de decirle lo que sentía.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy lastimándote?" Intentó moverse, pero yo la apreté más fuerte entre mis brazos.

"No, no me estás lastimando. Sólo estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de decirte lo que significó para mí despertarme contigo en mis brazos. Cuando estaba sentado junto a la cama de Jasper, viendo a esa máquina respirar por él, simplemente no pude manejarlo. No podía pensar bien y lo único en lo que podía enfocar mi mente era en lo mucho que te necesitaba. Sabía que no había nada que tú pudieras hacer, pero simplemente te necesitaba _a ti_. Y sin embargo no podía apartarme de él lo suficiente como para hacer una llamada, y ni siquiera podía ponerme en pie y…"

"Carlisle me dijo que fue en ese momento cuando entraste en shock. El doctor tuvo que darte un sedante para que te recuperaras," me dijo.

Asentí. Eso tenía sentido, aunque sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de esa parte. "Pero después desperté y tú estabas aquí, como si simplemente hubieras sabido que te necesitaba y vinieras por mí."

"Tu mamá nos llamó a mí y a Alice y nos subimos al primer vuelo disponible. Alice está con Jasper ahora mismo, o eso creo. Edward… Jasper se despertó temprano esta mañana y ha comenzado a respirar por sí mismo. Los médicos creen que se recuperará. Tú salvaste su vida."

Escuchar esas palabras me hizo sentir un alivio que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida. Me incliné un poco hacia atrás, tomé un profundo respiro y luego continué hablando. "Lo intenté. Todo lo que puedo decir es que mantuve su cabeza fuera del agua tanto como me fue posible hasta que los salvavidas vinieron a rescatarnos." Cerré los ojos fuertemente, pasándome una mano por la cara. El recuerdo del momento posterior al que Jasper fue herido en el agua era demasiado fuerte como para intentar digerirlo ahora.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso después?" Me preguntó Bella. Asentí sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Algo que adoraba de ella era que me comprendía lo que me pasaba sin siquiera tener que preguntar.

Después de un par de minutos de empaparme de aquel sentimiento que me provocaba tener a Bella entre mis brazos, suspiré y me moví para levantarme. "Tengo que ir a ver a Jasper," le dije.

"No puedes. Yo iré a verlo y volveré en seguida," comenzó a levantarse, pero yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Puedo y lo haré, Bella. Sólo me sedaron porque estaba agotado, pero ahora estoy bien despierto," repliqué con una sonrisa juguetona. "Despertarme en la cama contigo a mi lado me hace eso."

"Bueno, aunque yo encuentro bastante atractiva la bata de hospital, preferiría que no anduvieras desfilando por los pasillos con eso puesto. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vas sin calzoncillos," comentó, señalando con una risita mi entrepierna.

"¿Y cómo es que sabe eso, señorita Swan? ¿Estuvo abusando de mi mientras estaba drogado?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y arqueó una ceja de modo seductor. Comenzó a moverse como si se fuera a poner sobre mí, sosteniendo su peso con los brazos. Pero en el último instante estiró el brazo por encima de mi cabeza y tomó el teléfono de la mesa de luz junto a la cama. Llamó al mostrador y pidió que le informaran sobre la condición de Jasper Whitlock. Cuando colgó, se echó hacia atrás y me sonrió.

"Está estable y en buenas condiciones. Lo trasladaron después de que Alice y yo llegáramos aquí esta mañana."

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunté. Mi reloj interno estaba totalmente fuera de hora y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente.

Bella echó una mirada a su reloj. "¡Las cuatro y veintitrés! Wow, dormimos bastante. Ahora escúchame. Apostaría a que tu mamá y tu papá están por aquí en algún lugar y te han traído una muda de ropa. Iré a buscarlos y luego te vestiremos para ir a ver a Jasper, ¿está bien?"

"¿Tú me vas a vestir? Eso es nuevo," comenté, mirándola significativamente.

"Edward, estás acostado en una cama de hospital, todo raspado, como si hubieras sido arrastrado por la playa detrás de un caballo. ¿De verdad me estas proponiendo cosas indecentes?"

Suspiré pesadamente. "Eso intento, pero, ¿honestamente? Tengo un serio caso de heridas causadas por la arena. Me temo que podría ser…"

"¿Doloroso?" Aportó. Yo asentí. "Bueno, hagamos esto. Te conseguiré algo de ropa. Iremos a ver a Alice y a Jasper. Comeremos algo. Y mientras tanto, veré si puedo pensar en algún tipo de… cura milagrosa para tus lastimaduras."

**Esme POV**

Mi convicción de que Bella era la mujer ideal para Edward sólo fue reforzada cuando hablé con ella por teléfono la noche del accidente. Creo que ni siquiera se le ocurrió cuestionarse si debía venir a Florida para estar con Edward; incluso a pesar de que le aseguré que él iba a estar bien.

Obviamente, estaba muy angustiada cuando llegó, pero fue ella quien tomó el control e hizo lo necesario para venir con Alice lo más rápido posible. Una vez que estuvieron aquí, se encargó de Alice y en ningún momento se alejó de ella hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba tranquila y con Jasper. Así tenía que ser, porque era Jasper el que se encontraba en peores condiciones. Hasta más o menos tres cuartos de hora antes de su llegada, no estábamos seguros… no sabíamos qué tan serias eran las heridas de Jasper. Justo cuando la enfermera comenzó a notar cambios en el pitar de las máquinas, Jasper movió repentinamente la mano.

Llamaron al doctor para que le quitaran el tubo de respiración y todos contuvimos el aliento mientras esperábamos a que él respirara por sí mismo. Jasper comenzó a respirar y a toser, su rostro contorsionado de dolor y confusión. Cuando finalmente abrió sus enormes ojos azules, vimos que los tenía enrojecidos y débiles, pero para mí y para Carlisle fue sencillamente hermoso ver sus ojos abiertos. El doctor le dio indicaciones de no hablar, porque su garganta estaba bastante raspada y si se esforzaba sólo iba a empeorarlo más. Jasper asintió suavemente, haciendo gestos de dolor ante el más mínimo movimiento. Sus ojos se fijaron en Carlisle, mirándolo intensamente. Iba a decirle a Carlisle lo que Jasper quería, pero debí haberme imaginado que mi esposo ya lo sabría.

"Edward está bien, hijo. Sólo está descansando un poco, estaba exhausto. Llamamos a Alice…"

Jasper frunció el ceño, abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero se detuvo rápidamente.

"Relájate, Jasper. Por supuesto que la llamamos. Está viniendo hacia aquí con Bella. Quiere estar contigo," Carlisle tomó su mano firmemente mientras hablaba. "Si ella estuviera en tu lugar, ¿no querrías estar a su lado?"

Él se relajó un poco y gruñó un tembloroso "Diablos, sí," antes de que el doctor le advirtiera por segunda vez que no forzara la garganta.

Cuando Jasper volvió a quedarse dormido, fui a llamar a Kate y Garrett para darles las nuevas noticias mientras Carlisle iba al aeropuerto a buscar a Bella y a Alice.

Carlisle y yo sólo nos fuimos a un hotel a descansar una vez que las chicas ya se hubieron atrincherado con nuestros niños. Sé que todos ellos son gente adulta, técnicamente, pero para mí, especialmente en estos momentos, todos se ven muy jóvenes. Apenas están comenzando a comprender de qué se trata la vida. La carrera que eliges es importante; las cosas materiales son sólo objetos, no importa realmente qué tan lujosos sean; el pasado y las conexiones familiares también son una parte importante de quiénes somos; pero creo que la persona a la que eliges para amar dice mucho más acerca de ti que cualquier otra cosa.

Jasper nunca me preocupó demasiado. Él siempre tuvo bastante claro con qué tipo de persona deseaba estar y con cuál no. Yo siempre presentí que tarde o temprano encontraría la mujer ideal para él, la que le permitiera ser todo lo que él deseara ser sin condiciones. Cuando conocí a su Alice supe inmediatamente que ella sería quien lo ayudara a ser todo lo que pudiera ser, e incluso más. Hay algo especial en ella que se potencia cuando están juntos, aunque no sabría ponerlo en palabras.

No, era Edward quien me preocupaba. Desde la secundaria, sus elecciones entre las chicas siempre parecían erradas. No parecía siquiera haber pensado nunca qué tipo de mujer deseaba a su lado. Cuando se hizo mayor, no tuvimos oportunidad de conocer a muchas de sus mujeres, pero aún sin conocerlas yo podía adivinar que aquel patrón continuaba. Al parecer, su patrón era elegir caras bonitas que no eran más que eso, caras bonitas. Incluso Christy, que de hecho me caía muy bien como persona, no parecía tener efecto sobre Edward. Él parecía contento de tenerla cerca, pero estaba igual de contento si ella no estaba. No es que yo pretendiera verlo triste, pero al menos me hubiera gustado que la echara de menos un poco.

Cuando Edward trajo a Bella a nuestra casa, vi por fin lo que tanta falta le hacía. Estaba conectado con ella. Cuando ella salía de una habitación o entraba en una conversación con alguien más, él inconscientemente se alineaba hacia ella, esperando su regreso, sin dejar de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Cuando estaban juntos eran como una unidad, una verdadera pareja, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía consciente de ello. Su relación me sorprendió un poco, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pero a veces simplemente sucede de esa forma.

Después de que Bella, Alice y sus amigos volvieran a Seattle, Edward la mencionó en todas y cada una de las conversaciones que tuvimos. Bella hizo la broma más graciosa. Bella hizo las mejores tostadas Francesas. Bella era tan inteligente y perseverante, debería tener su propio restaurante. Bella, Bella, Bella. Hice todo lo posible por no sonreír socarronamente y decirle yo misma lo que él parecía no ver con sus propios ojos. Edward es muy parecido a Carlisle, necesita tiempo para tomar decisiones, y debe encontrar su propio camino. Si yo le hubiera señalado en ese momento que estaba enamorado de ella, él se hubiera puesto en actitud defensiva e incluso puede que hubiera intentado luchar contra sí mismo y ese sentimiento, sólo por no darme la razón.

Había sólo una cosa en la relación entre Edward y Bella que me preocupaba, pero pretendía hablarlo con ella tan pronto como se me presentara la oportunidad.

**B POV**

Edward ya se sentía mucho mejor, tanto, que ya comenzaba a actuar como un tonto. No sabía si aquello era debido a la medicación, o por el alivio de que Jasper estuviera a salvo, o por haber dormido tanto, o simplemente por su felicidad de que yo estuviera aquí con él. Personalmente, esperaba que fuera por lo último; aunque sin importar la razón, yo también parecía estar contagiándome de su felicidad. O tal vez era mi propia felicidad por estar con él otra vez.

Sus padres le habían traído una muda de ropa, tal y como yo había asumido, y entraron en la habitación poco después de que Edward y yo nos despertáramos.

"Oh, hemos estado aquí por un par de horas," me dijo Carlisle. "No pudimos dormir mucho, así que decidimos volver al hospital. Jasper despertó otra vez y pudimos hablar un poco con él. Quiere ver a Edward tan pronto como sea posible."

"Vinimos un par de veces para ver a Edward, pero estaban los dos tan profundamente dormidos que no quisimos molestarlos," agregó Esme.

Repentinamente sentí mi rostro calentarse con un injustificado rubor. Se me hacía demasiado íntima la imagen de Edward y yo acurrucados en la estrecha cama de hospital, y la idea de que sus padres nos vieran en esa posición me avergonzaba un poco.

Edward se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió en el baño. Cuando salió, noté que se movía despacio, tratando de evitar que la camiseta y los pantalones de chándal rozaran la piel que tenía tan lastimada.

La enfermera vino cuando nos estábamos preparando para ir a ver a Jasper e insistió con chequear una última vez a Edward antes de que fuéramos a ninguna parte.

"¿Por qué no nos adelantamos tú y yo? Nuestros hombres pueden alcanzarlos luego," sugirió Esme. Noté que ni siquiera esperó por mi respuesta antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta y afuera por el pasillo. La pesada puerta de la habitación ni siquiera se había cerrado del todo antes de que ella comenzara a hablar.

"Bella, querida, he estado pensando en llamarte," empezó.

"Puedes llamarme cuando quieras," le aseguré, aunque comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa, sin tener idea de qué iba todo aquello.

"Creo que, en realidad, no es mi lugar decirte lo que quiero decirte, porque ustedes ya son gente adulta. Pero por otro lado, Edward es mi hijo y creo que sí es mi lugar preocuparme por él. Además, he llegado a apreciarte mucho en muy poco tiempo y cualquiera podría decirte que tengo una ligera tendencia a… eh, envolverme mucho en las vidas de aquellos que me importan." Me di cuenta, por sus palabras, que Esme estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que sea que quisiera decirme, y eso solo sirvió para calmarme un poco. Aunque no me gustara lo que fuera a decirme, Esme sí me gustaba, y no quería que se sintiera como si no pudiera hablar conmigo. Tenía que demostrarle tranquilidad.

"Sea lo que sea, Esme, seré totalmente honesta contigo. Dime," la animé.

"Quiero saber por qué Edward y tú están comprando una casa juntos, pero no pensaron siquiera en casarse," me preguntó con franqueza, de un tirón.

Yo ya me temía que aquella pregunta fuera a surgir tarde o temprano, y me avergonzaba un poco la respuesta, pero le había prometido hacía solo unos segundos que sería honesta con ella, así que no podía mentirle.

"Él no me lo propuso," dije en voz neutral, aunque podía sentir aquel traidor rubor trepándome por el cuello.

Esme parecía a punto de estallar. "¿Pero te casarías con él si te lo propusiera?"

"Espera," dije, empezando a alarmarme. "Por favor, no presiones a Edward con esto. Estoy bien donde estamos ahora. Sé que él está comprometido conmigo..."

"Oh, cariño, relájate. Lo último que haría en la vida sería decirle a Edward que te proponga matrimonio. Los hombres son contradictorios por naturaleza. Nunca obtendrás nada de ellos de manera directa. Pero ahora que sé que estás abierta a un posible matrimonio…"

"Esme, por favor. No hagas nada. Llegaremos a ese punto, pero será en nuestros propios términos. Si Edward me lo propone, quiero estar segura de que fue su propia idea, que es lo que él realmente quiere."

Íbamos caminando lentamente por el corredor, agarradas por el brazo. Ya habíamos pasado la puerta de la habitación de Jasper una vez y estábamos dando otra vuelta. Esme se detuvo y tomó mis antebrazos, dándome una suave sacudida.

"Olvídate de eso, Bella, ni siquiera lo dudes. Eres todo para Edward. Lo tiene escrito en la frente desde el primer día. Pero Edward tiende a hacer las cosas a su propia manera… Me alejaré de ese tema, ¿está bien? Sólo quiero que sepas que no puedo esperar al día en que te conviertas oficialmente en parte de esta familia. ¡Creo que ya eres tan importante para nosotros como lo eres para él!" Me dio un fuerte abrazo, y yo ni siquiera me avergoncé de echarme a llorar. Esa había sido una de las cosas más lindas que me habían dicho jamás.

Esme suspiró y comenzó a caminar otra vez. "Siento como si todo estuviera asentándose en su lugar, Bella. Como si las estrellas se estuvieran alineando. ¿Nunca tuviste la sensación de querer congelar todo en un instante, porque todo está simplemente donde debe estar? Quiero decir, no el accidente o el hospital, ni nada de eso," se corrigió rápidamente. "Pero ahora sabemos que ambos están bien. Y Jasper tiene a Alice, y Edward te tiene a ti…"

Murmuré que sabía a lo que se refería.

"Si tan sólo tú te estuvieras mudando aquí en vez de Edward a Seattle, estaría totalmente satisfecha. Pero… ah, bueno, para eso están los aviones, ¿cierto?"

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Jasper por segunda vez, entramos y vimos que Carlisle y Edward ya estaban ahí con Alice y Jasper. Edward estaba sentado junto a la camilla, una de sus manos apretando fuertemente la de Jasper, que se frotaba los ojos con la otra mano. Los ojos de Edward también estaban sospechosamente rojos, pero ambos estaban sonriendo.

"¡Bella!" Me llamó Jasper con voz rasposa. Sonaba terrible, y se veía aún peor. Sonreí y me acerqué para tomar su otra mano.

"Tu chico me salvó la vida," me dijo.

"Eso dicen," asentí, esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa hacia Edward. "¿Quieres hablar de eso, o mejor ni tocar el tema?"

"No hay mucho que pueda decir. Lo último que recuerdo es que ambos estábamos ya preparándonos para volver a la playa y que yo decidí hacer una prueba más con la tabla de surf. Y eso es todo," comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a Edward, quien tomó un profundo respiro, me miró por un largo instante y luego dirigió su mirada hacia los otros antes de continuar con su propia versión de la historia.

"Yo ya estaba listo para volver, pero me quedé en la parte menos profunda para ver si él atrapaba una buena ola. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó una ola enorme. La atrapó perfectamente, pero creo que perdió el balance o algo en algún momento. Como no tenía la correa atada al tobillo, la tabla se deslizó por debajo de él y se le vino encima justo cuando estaba en lo más alto de la ola…" Edward gesticulaba con las manos, señalando cómo la tabla se había salido de control y había golpeado a Jasper en la cabeza cuando él estaba saliendo a la superficie. "Después de eso él se hundió y yo nadé hacia él lo más rápido que pude, tratando de mantenerle la cabeza fuera del agua, pero él ya estaba inconsciente y sangraba mucho por donde la tabla lo había golpeado."

La mano de Jasper fue automáticamente hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, donde tenía una herida que yo no había visto antes porque estaba del otro lado de la cama. Le habían afeitado un círculo perfecto alrededor del área del golpe y parecía que le habían dado quince o veinte puntos.

"No pude alcanzar la tabla, así que lo tuve que agarrar por debajo de los brazos desde atrás y tratar de nadar de espaldas," Edward hizo una pausa para pasar saliva y aclararse la garganta. Alice, de pie detrás de él, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Me sentía como si hubiera nadado por media hora, pero miraba hacia atrás y no parecía estar más cerca de la playa. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil mantener nuestras dos cabezas fuera del agua. Jasper era como un peso muerto, cada vez que lo sacaba a flote era yo el que me hundía. Después de un rato empecé a sentir como si los dos fuésemos empujados hacia abajo. Habíamos quedado atascados en el borde de la correntada, aunque eso me lo dijeron los guardavidas después. Yo pensé que no avanzábamos por lo cansado que estaba.

"Finalmente, escuché a la gente gritando desde la orilla, pero no entendía lo que decían. Esos momentos se sintieron como una eternidad, aunque probablemente fueran sólo unos minutos más tarde cuando vinieron los guardavidas a rescatarnos. Ellos nos salvaron la vida a los dos. Yo no hubiera podido aguantar mucho más."

"No te subestimes, hijo. No vamos a insistir mucho, pero todos tenemos que agradecerte por lo que hiciste," replicó Carlisle. "Jasper hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti si la situación hubiera sido al revés, pero fue…" su voz se apagó por un momento, pero cuando volvió a hablar su voz estaba totalmente controlada otra vez. "Fuimos muy afortunados de que todo acabara de la forma en que acabó y no tener que lamentar una desgracia."

"¿Por qué no fue a ayudar la gente de la playa?" Inquirió Alice.

"Ayudaron," le aseguró Edward. "Llamaron al 911 y dieron aviso de la correntada que había en el agua; pero les dijeron que no se metieran en el agua bajo ningún motivo. La patrulla costera les dio indicaciones de quedarse en la playa controlando dónde estábamos, para poder indicarles el lugar exacto donde nos habían visto por última vez si…"

Esme se estremeció de manera involuntaria. "Bueno, pero eso nunca sucedió. Y los dos están vivos y a salvo y ahora todos estamos juntos. ¡Hoy es un día positivo después de todo!"

La condición de Jasper seguía mejorando, pero el doctor estimaba dos días más de reposo en el hospital antes de darle el alta. Carlisle y Esme se habían ido para cenar, prometiendo volver a la tarde siguiente antes de volver al hotel para descansar de verdad. Edward y yo nos quedamos haciéndole compañía a Jasper mientras Alice iba a la tienda de regalos a comprar todas las revistas de bodas y de vestidos de novias que pudiera encontrar, una libreta y unos cuantos bolígrafos.

"Nos vamos a ocupar de planear nuestra boda mientras tengamos público aquí," anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

Jasper intentó mostrarse reacio a la idea, pero nadie se lo creyó. Lo único que consiguió fue verse indulgente y agotado, todo a la vez. Con una sonrisa burlona, Alice sacó de la enorme pila de revistas una Sports Illustrated y se la tendió "No voy a ser demasiado dura contigo, corazón, no te preocupes," le prometió. **(N/T: Sports Illustrated es una revista semanal dedicada al deporte que lee el 20% de los hombres de los Estados Unidos, según Wikipedia)**

"Creo que nosotros deberíamos dejar que estos dos se ocupen de sus planes de boda e ir a buscar una habitación al hotel de enfrente," me sugirió Edward.

"¿A ti te dieron el alta?" Le pregunté.

"Sip. Se supone que tengo que descansar mucho, mantener limpias las heridas de los raspones y pasar un par de días en un hotel con una mujer hermosa."

Jasper gruñó desde la cama. "Si no quería escucharte teniendo sexo telefónico, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero escuchar esto?"

"Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos. Pero volveremos en la mañana con comida de verdad para el desayuno," prometió Edward. "¡La pasaremos de contrabando si es necesario!"

"¡Oooh! Muffins de arándanos para mí, por favor," dijo Alice.

"¡Huevos revueltos! ¡Con tocino!" Agregó Jasper cuando nos íbamos.

El hotel Ramada Inn estaba justo enfrente del hospital y no era particularmente lujoso o especial, pero era lo suficientemente bueno como para quedarnos un par de noches. La verdad es que no me hubiera importado en absoluto si era un verdadero basurero, al menos mientras pudiera estar a solas con Edward y tuviera una cama decente para dormir.

Tuvimos una cena rápida y bastante decadente en el restaurante del hotel y luego nos fuimos a la habitación. Estaba cansada y me dolía el cuerpo, pero una vez que estuvimos en el cuarto solos Edward y yo, todo el dolor y el sueño pareció evaporarse de pronto. _Cálmate_, me dije a mí misma, _Edward todavía se está recuperando y probablemente ni siquiera tiene la energía para…_

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron de pronto cuando él deslizó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura por detrás y comenzó a besar mi cuello tentadoramente, abriéndose camino con la lengua desde mi oreja hasta el hueco donde se encontraban mi cuello y mi hombro. Me estremecí en sus brazos.

"Cuidado," le advertí. "No empieces algo que no puedes terminar."

"¿No puedo?" Demandó, girándome abruptamente. "Sugar, ¿cuándo empecé algo que no pude terminar?"

Tenía razón. Mucha razón. Se la concedí con un encogimiento de hombros y (estratégicamente) mordiéndome el labio. Sus hambrientos labios apresaron los míos y yo apoyé mis manos en sus anchos hombros.

Edward se alejó abruptamente escupiendo una maldición entre dientes e inmediatamente pidiendo disculpas; me di cuenta de que había hundido mis dedos en una de sus peores heridas.

"¡Oh Dios, lo siento Edward! Ni siquiera estaba pensando." Me sentía terrible.

"No te disculpes, yo lo empecé. Tampoco yo estaba pensando correctamente." Se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y yo hice una mueca al observar todas las heridas que tenía alrededor de los hombros, la espalda y el pecho. Se veían muy dolorosas.

"¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?" Le pregunté.

"Deberíamos habernos equipado con trajes de buzo o algo parecido, pero hace demasiado calor aquí para esas cosas. Algunas de estas heridas son por arrastrarme sobre la arena cada vez que intentaba nadar hacia la superficie o acercarme a la orilla. Pero la mayoría me las hice cuando los guardavidas nos arrastraron fuera del mar. No es tan malo como se ve, en serio."

"Sí claro, chico rudo," contesté, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es obvio que duele muchísimo y que tienes los músculos agotados por todo lo que tuviste que nadar para seguir con vida. Deja que yo me haga cargo de ti, ¿sí? ¿Está bien?"

"¿Hacerte cargo de mí? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Corrí dramáticamente las sábanas de la cama a modo de respuesta. "Boca abajo, señor. Ahora."

"Mandona," replicó, pero aún así lo hizo. Metí los dedos en la cintura de sus pantalones, indicándole que alzara las caderas, y se los quité completamente.

Revolví la bolsa que nos había dado la enfermera antes de irnos y saqué la pomada con analgésico antibacterial. No iba a ser muy placentero para él frotarle eso en las heridas, pero ya tenía en mente una idea para hacerlo sentir mejor después.

Me senté cuidadosamente a horcajadas sobre su trasero y, tocando las zonas sensibles lo más suavemente que pude, le pasé la crema en las heridas de los hombros, la espalda, e incluso en la parte trasera de sus piernas. Él siseó y gruñó un par de veces, pero se portó bastante bien hasta que terminé mi trabajo.

"Date la vuelta," indiqué cuando terminé con su espalda. Él se giró y yo quedé montada sobre su ingle, pero me apoyé rápidamente en mis rodillas para evitar el contacto. "Qué lástima que no tenemos un poco de S.T. 37 aquí."

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Esa cosa arde como la mierda en heridas abiertas. Esto es mejor."

"Y hablando de S.T. 37, ¿recuerdas tu otro milagro para curar las quemaduras de sol?"

Sus ojos se oscurecieron visiblemente y mi corazón respondió al instante a la mirada que me estaba dando. "Sí lo recuerdo," me aseguró.

"Me pregunto si funcionará con esto," murmuré pensativamente.

"En nombre de la ciencia, deberíamos intentarlo," contestó Edward, tomándome por las caderas para moverme sobre su miembro, preparado e impaciente. Yo me moví para apoyarme sobre mis rodillas otra vez.

"¡No-oh! Todavía no terminé con el primer tratamiento. Paciencia." Pasé una de mis piernas por encima de él y me levanté de la cama para dejar la crema sobre la mesita de noche. Rápidamente me quité los jeans y la camiseta, y luego me quité las bragas y el sostén con aire casual. Fui a sacarle con cuidado los bóxers y volví a posicionarme donde estaba antes de volver a tomar la crema de la mesita de noche como si nada.

"Bella," Edward dejó escapar mi nombre entre dientes, casi como una advertencia. Aquello me entusiasmó más, pero traté de que no se me notara.

"Shh. Estoy trabajando," advertí. Volví a concentrarme en cubrir sus heridas cuidadosamente, enfocándome en mis propias manos y evitando encontrarme con su intensa mirada. Él intentó varias veces alzar las caderas lo suficiente como para hacer contacto con mi cada vez más excitado centro; pero yo pretendía no darme cuenta y me alejaba cada vez un poquito más. Y no era fácil alejarme de su miembro considerando su… um, _extensión_.

Finalmente dejé el tubo de crema y me limpié las manos lentamente con un pañuelo desechable que después arrojé en el tacho de basura. Apoyé las manos en mis muslos y lo miré, sonriéndole lo más inocentemente que pude. "Ahora sí, ¿qué otra cosa íbamos a hacer?"

Edward gruñó y apoyó ambas manos en mis caderas. "¿Crees que es divertido torturar a un héroe convaleciente?"

"Un poco," admití. "Ahora, creo recordar que el sexo no era parte del tratamiento contra las quemaduras de sol. El tratamiento sólo incluía, uh, estimulación manual."

"Sí, pero la verdadera cura era el orgasmo," me recordó rápidamente. "No importa en realidad cómo lo hagas, sino que… llegues a ese punto."

"Eso me parece muy injusto, ¿sabes? Tú puedes tener sexo y yo sólo…"

"¡Bella, cógeme suavemente y alivia mi cuerpo adolorido o yo te cogeré duro y al diablo con las consecuencias!" Demandó Edward con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

"Supongo que el paciente siempre tiene razón," dije sin aliento. Tomé mi bolso de la mesa junto a la cama y busqué un condón.

Sólo tomó unos momentos poner el profiláctico en su lugar y descender mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Yo ya estaba lista y mojada para él. No podía apoyarme en su pecho o sostenerme de sus hombros, como solía hacer; ni tampoco podía inclinar mi torso sobre el suyo porque la fricción de nuestros cuerpos sería dolorosa para él. Pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para sostenerme de las sábanas sin permitir que nuestros pechos se tocaran.

"¡Oh, sí!" Suspiró Edward, observando mis pechos mientras lo cabalgaba. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente y luego se volvieron a abrir abruptamente, fijándose en mi rostro. "Eres mejor que cualquier droga, Sugar."

Yo me reí, pero mi risa sonó más como un jadeo y en eso acabó convirtiéndose. Cambié la posición hasta quedar sentada, necesitaba un cambio de ángulo. Apoyé ambas manos en mis tobillos y mantuve el ritmo usando sólo las caderas. Edward jadeó y asintió, cerrando los ojos otra vez para concentrarse en las sensaciones que yo estaba creando. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás e hice lo mismo, aunque fui arrancada de mi momento instantes después cuando sentí cómo me pellizcaba el clítoris y luego lo frotaba con frenesí.

El éxtasis creció súbita y poderosamente e instantes después me estaba viniendo casi sin poder advertirlo. Me dejé caer hacia adelante otra vez, apoyándome en mis manos mientras el "tratamiento" de Edward hacía su efecto. Él me sostuvo por las caderas incluso después de que el momento del clímax pasó por completo. Aproveché esa posición para mover ambas manos a los lados de su rostro y darle un beso lento y largo.

Eventualmente tuve que moverme o arriesgarme a quebrarme la cadera de manera permanente. Fui al baño a limpiarme y volví desnuda a la cama. Encontramos una posición cómoda para ambos y caímos casi al instante en un sueño profundo.

La primera vez que me sonó el celular, me tomó demasiado tiempo despertarme lo suficiente como para darle a mi brazo la orden de moverse y tantear le mesa de noche hasta encontrar el bolso donde lo tenía guardado. No llegué a contestarlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera chequear los mensajes perdidos, empezó a sonar de nuevo. Le di al botón de responder de manera automática.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Bruce? ¿Está todo bien?" Pregunté, atontada. El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras y no tenía ni idea de qué hora era.

Bruce se echó a reír, pero sonaba enojado. Cuando empezó a hablar, fue subiendo gradualmente el tono de voz y acabó gritándome. "Oh, seguro. Todo está jodidamente _fantástico_. ¡Sólo me estaba preguntando si tenías planeado presentarte _en algún momento_ a tu condenado trabajo!"

* * *

**Alguien está en problemas... **

**Pregunta: ¿Cuántas de ustedes se imaginaron a Edward en la bata de hospital con _nada _debajo?  
**


	20. Respite

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu **y yo sentimos la demora... pero ya les explicaré más abajo. Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo Veinte  
Respite

**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

_La primera vez que me sonó el celular, me tomó demasiado tiempo despertarme lo suficiente como para darle a mi brazo la orden de moverse y tantear le mesa de noche hasta encontrar el bolso donde lo tenía guardado. No llegué a contestarlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera chequear los mensajes perdidos, empezó a sonar de nuevo. Le di al botón de responder de manera automática._

_"¿Bella?"_

_"¿Bruce? ¿Está todo bien?" Pregunté, atontada. El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras y no tenía ni idea de qué hora era._

_Bruce se echó a reír, pero sonaba enojado. Cuando empezó a hablar, fue subiendo gradualmente el tono de voz y acabó gritándome. "Oh, seguro. Todo está jodidamente fantástico. ¡Sólo me estaba preguntando si tenías planeado presentarte en algún momento a tu condenado trabajo!"_

**B POV**

"¡Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Edward se sentó a mi lado, obviamente había oído claramente a Bruce despotricar. Encendió la lámpara de su lado de la cama y ambos entrecerramos los ojos a la luz. "Dame el teléfono."

Me alejé de su mano estirada. "¡No!" Susurré, cubriendo el auricular. "Edward, es _Bruce_."

"¡Sé quién es y _más le vale_ no hablarte de esa forma!" Protestó, estirando más el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono. Incluso a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos no podía dejar de notar que Jasper tenía razón cuando me contó que el 'sureñismo' de Edward era más notable cuando estaba cansado o estresado.

"Yo me haré cargo de esto," siseé. Podía apreciar que fuera protector conmigo, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Como mujer adulta, y sobre todo como profesional, no podía permitir que mi novio pusiera en su lugar al que es mi jefe desde hace cuatro años por gritarme. Me tomó un momento, pero al final Edward bajó la mano y volvió a estirarse en la cama, recostando la cabeza en ambos brazos.

"Bruce, entiendo que estés enfadado, pero por favor no me hables en ese tono. Creo que merezco más respeto," dije, manteniendo mi voz estable y relajada y concentrándome únicamente en un cuadro enmarcado bastante genérico en la pared frente a mí.

"Y creo que _yo_ merezco que te presentes a tu trabajo. ¿A qué hora planeas venir?" Demandó Bruce, aunque al menos ya no estaba gritando o insultándome.

Miré el reloj digital de la alarma en la mesita del lado de Edward. Me sorprendí al ver que eran sólo las 10:48 p.m., pero nuestros relojes biológicos ya estaban completamente fuera de servicio para este punto. Si eran las 10:48 en Florida, eso significaba que eran las 7:48 en Seattle… sólo un rato antes de la hora del servicio de cena de Beck's.

"¿De qué hablas? Estoy en Florida con Edward. ¿No te dijo James lo que pasó?"

"James me dijo que hubo algún tipo de accidente con el hermano de Edward y que tú no ibas a poder venir esta mañana porque estabas ayudando a Alice a hacer los arreglos para viajar. Lo que yo entendí de eso es que Edward estaba bien y que tú estarías aquí para la hora del servicio."

James. Ese hijo de perra. No había forma de que hubiera malentendido lo que le dije. Todavía no tenía idea de cuál era su plan de juego, pero ya no tenía dudas de que estaba jugando conmigo, y era un juego muy sucio. Aquella jugada fue bastante buena, si lo piensas. Bruce probablemente sabía que yo había llamado al restaurante y había hablado con James, así que no podía simplemente no transmitirle mi mensaje; lo que sí podía hacer, y evidentemente había hecho, era pretender que había entendido mal y dejarme en malos términos con Bruce.

Pero acusar a James en ese momento no iba a mejorar mi situación, así que simplemente dije: "No fue eso lo que le dije a James. Edward también estaba herido, sólo que Jasper estaba peor. Tuve que venir a Florida. Alice me necesitaba y yo necesitaba estar aquí por Edward y su familia."

Edward se giró de costado y curvó su cuerpo alrededor del mío, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y cubriendo mi espalda baja con suaves besos. Yo me estremecí, repentinamente muy consciente de cuán desnudos estábamos ambos bajo la delgada sábana de hotel; pero me forcé a concentrarme en Bruce.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que pude oír claramente el traqueteo de los platos, los chorros de agua y enorme estrépito que había al otro lado de la línea. Después de un momento Bruce dejó escapar un enorme suspiro. "¿Cómo está Edward?"

Recorrí su torneado muslo con una mano inconscientemente y sus brazos me abrazaron aun más fuerte. "Estará bien. Gracias."

"¿Y su hermano?"

"Le tomará un tiempo recuperarse, pero él también estará bien."

"Me alegra oírlo," contestó Bruce. Sonaba sincero, pero aún había frustración en su voz. "Escucha, tengo que volver al trabajo. Cuando regreses, tendremos que tener una seria charla sobre tu futuro aquí."

Sentí cómo mi corazón se caía a mis pies, pero sabía que no podía presionarlo para que me dijera específicamente sobre qué quería hablarme mientras estuviera preparando el servicio de cena. "Está bien. Perdóname por… lamento que haya habido un malentendido. Voy a arreglar mis asuntos aquí y te llamaré en la mañana para hacerte saber cuándo regreso."

"Trato hecho. Hablaremos entonces."

Después de que Bruce colgara, cerré mi teléfono y lo apreté fuertemente entre ambas manos antes de llevarme los puños a la frente. Intenté respirar profundamente un par de veces y dejar que los labios y los dedos de Edward alejaran la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, tomándome de las caderas y acercándome más a él.

"¿Escuchaste todo eso?" Pregunté, sin levantar la cabeza.

Edward recostó la cabeza en mi muslo y asintió. "Escuché. James es un bastardo baboso, pero ¿qué está intentando conseguir?"

"A simple vista, yo diría que está intentando quedarse con mi empleo." Me encogí de hombros, volví a guardar el teléfono y enredé mis manos en su cabello, masajeando gentilmente su cuero cabelludo en un intento de relajarnos a ambos.

"¿Sabes qué? Déjalo hacer lo que quiera. Abre tu propio restaurante. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que eres lo suficientemente talentosa y tienes las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo. Emmett quiere invertir. Yo también. Y apuesto a que mi familia también querría," contestó, muy entusiasmado.

"Gracias, pero no quiero hacerlo de esa forma," repliqué, pensando en cómo explicarlo. "Bruce puede ser un cascarrabias, pero en general siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Cuando me independice, quiero hacerlo con su bendición, como su protegida. Lo último que haré será dejar que James me obligue a irme rompiendo mi relación con Bruce.

"No tienes ni idea de lo pequeño y semi-incestuoso que se puede poner el mundo de los chefs. Tener un restaurante exitoso depende mucho de las personas a las que tratas, dónde y con quién aprendiste todo lo que sabes; y por supuesto también depende de tu propio talento y habilidad."

"Aún así creo que tú ya estás lista para abrir uno por tu cuenta," dijo Edward. La forma en que sobresalía su barbilla cuando se ponía en plan terco era adorable.

Su fe en mí me hacía inmensamente feliz, pero no estaba lista para sopesar siquiera ese tipo de cambio, teniendo en cuenta todo el resto. Mi vida había comenzado a cambiar drástica e irrevocablemente en muy poco tiempo. Pronto viviría con Edward en la primera casa que he comprado en mi vida. Más temprano que tarde, Alice se iría a vivir al otro lado del país. Además, en el verano mis padres se mudarán lejos del pueblo donde habían vivido toda su vida –y toda _mi_ vida–. Más cambios eran no sólo innecesarios, también serían peligrosos para mi salud mental.

"Yo sabré cuando esté lista. Confía en mí," le aseguré. "¡Hey! Traje algo que quería mostrarte…" Edward se incorporó y apoyó la barbilla en una mano mientras me veía salir de la cama y dirigirme hacia mi bolso.

"Sabes," comentó en tono filosófico, "No me gusta que te salgas de la cama, pero _amo_ verte caminar así."

"Tranquilo, tigre," me reí, mirándolo por encima de mi hombro. "Realmente necesitas descansar y dejar que tu cuerpo se cure."

Saqué unas bragas y un pijama de mi bolsa y me los puse. Mientras me abrochaba el pijama, le pregunté: "¿Recuerdas este?"

Él se tomó un instante para mirarme de pies a cabeza antes de esbozar una enorme y lánguida sonrisa. Era el desgastado camisón azul claro que había usado la noche en que nos conocimos.

"Diablos sí, me acuerdo de ese," contestó en su voz más baja y endemoniadamente sexy. "¿Se supone que eso me va a ayudar a 'tranquilizarme'? Porque…"

Volví a la cama con la sorpresa que le había traído y lo interrumpí. "Concéntrese por favor, Señor Cullen. Esto es importante."

Extendí sobre la cama un fajo de fotografías tomadas con mi cámara digital que había impreso para él. Las tenía listas para enviárselas por correo, pero cuando recibimos la llamada para venir a Florida las cogí al vuelo de la mesa junto a mi puerta y las metí a los apurones en mi equipaje de mano. Eran fotografías de nuestra casa; de la parte interior y exterior, de todos los cuartos, de todos los ángulos, de todo lo que quería que él viera.

Edward las reunió en sus manos y comenzó a verlas una por una. No dijo ni una palabra. Mientras tanto, yo veía su rostro con avidez, esperando ver su reacción. Ya había visto algunas fotos de la casa, y también había tenido una especie de visita guiada virtual en la página web de la inmobiliaria; pero en esas fotos y en ese video todavía estaban los muebles y pertenencias del dueño anterior. Después de cerrar nuestro trato, yo fui directamente a la casa para tomar estas fotografías especialmente para él.

Al final ya no pude aguantar su silencio. "Sé que se ve muy diferente vacía, pero me encanta poder ver la casa así e imaginar nuestras cosas en esos cuartos. No puedo dejar de pensar en los lugares donde vamos a poner nuestras cosas y cómo la haremos nuestro lugar… um, ¡di algo Edward! ¿Aún te gusta la casa?"

"¡Me encanta! ¿Estás bromeando? Esta es nuestra casa. En sólo un par de semanas, tú y yo estaremos viviendo aquí, juntos." Sacudió la foto del frente de nuestra casa delante de mi nariz con el rostro lleno de euforia antes de barajar las fotos como si fueran un mazo de cartas. "_Aquí_ es donde vas a practicar las recetas que algún día usarás en tu propio restaurante. _Aquí_ es donde nos vamos a acurrucar en el sofá para ver tu _Top Chef_ y _Amazing Race_ y lo que sea que quieras ver en la tele."

"Y lo que sea que quieras ver tú, también," dije.

"Yo estaré viéndote a ti, así que no me importa lo que haya en la tele."

"Eso dices ahora, pero ¿qué pasará cuando haya béisbol y estén jugando los Braves en la TBS o cuando estén dando el PGA… Golf… Classic… lo que sea?" Repliqué a modo de broma. **(N/T: PGA es la sigla en inglés para Asociación de Golfistas Profesionales de América, lo dejé en inglés porque es una sigla internacional)**

"En ese caso tú puedes mirarme a mí mientras yo miro la TV." Se inclinó un poco y me dio un beso suave y dulce, alejándose antes de que pudiera morderle un labio. Volvió a enfocarse en las fotografías y continuó hablando: "He estado queriendo preguntarte algo acerca de los cuartos extra. ¿Puedo convertir alguno de ellos en mi oficina?"

Tomé una de las fotos de su mano. "He estado pensando que este sería el cuarto ideal para eso. Me encantan las enormes ventanas que tiene, y dan al patio trasero. He pensado que cuando te encierres ahí dentro por mucho tiempo puedo usar el recurso de salir desnuda a tomar el sol para ganar tu atención."

Edward se rió con ganas. "¡Eso seguramente funcionará! Y sí tú pasas demasiado tiempo en la cocina, yo debería… ¿qué debería hacer?"

"Hmmm…" Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla y miré hacia el techo, fingiendo pensarlo seriamente. "Desnúdate y lava los platos. Eso sería como mi sueño hecho realidad."

"Prepárate, Sugar," me advirtió con una mirada peligrosa. Luego volvió a las fotos.

"Ah, el patio trasero… ahí es donde haremos barbacoa los tres días al año en que no llueve."

"No seas infantil. Tenemos al menos dos semanas al año sin lluvia en Seattle."

"Tienes razón, qué tonto soy." Replicó, rodando los ojos juguetonamente.

Suspiré, recostándome otra vez sobre la almohada. No sé qué me posesionó, pero repentinamente tuve la necesidad de preguntarle algo que había estado rondando en mi mente en los últimos días, especialmente después de la conversación que tuve con su madre. "¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para cambiar toda tu vida de esta forma? Quiero decir… no se trata sólo del clima. Cambiarás tu trabajo, no verás a tu familia tan regularmente, y estarás… bueno, en una relación comprometida por primera vez en tu vida. Viviremos juntos. Realmente estás cambiando _toda_ tu vida, Edward."

Él recogió las fotos y las arrojó sobre la mesita de noche. Recostándose de nuevo junto a mí, puso una mano en mi estómago y sostuvo su cabeza sobre la otra para mirarme a la cara. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo y sé que estoy cien por ciento listo para hacerlo. No dudes de eso. He tenido una muy buena vida antes de conocerte, Bella, pero tú me has llevado a un nuevo nivel y no puedo esperar a ver qué sigue."

"¿Cómo haces eso?" No tenía intención de susurrar, pero la humedad que se juntó en mis ojos tras sus palabras hizo que la voz me saliera afectada por la emoción. "Desearía poder pensar en algo tan perfecto para decir, pero todo lo que puedo decir es que te amo y que soy muy afortunada de tenerte."

Observé su rostro mientras se inclinaba a por un beso. Edward era hermoso, no había dudas de eso. No podía dejar de admirar sus finos pómulos, su piel dorada, su amplia y carnosa boca; y por supuesto, sus ojos. Pero no era sólo el color brillante e inusual de sus ojos verdes, o la oscura franja de sus pestañas lo que me cautivaba. Era la expresión en ellos que me decía que todo era real, que él en verdad sentía por mí el mismo profundo sentimiento que yo sentía por él; y que saltar a esta relación no era un error de mi parte, sino mi mejor elección.

Mañana tendría que comprar un vuelo de vuelta a Seattle mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Cuando volviera a casa, tendría que hablar con Bruce acerca de mi futuro en Beck's y lidiar con la sucia sanguijuela de James. Pero por esta noche todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar aquí con el hombre que amaba, sabiendo que él estaba a salvo y me amaba también. Eso era lo único que me importaba.

**E POV**

Creo que cuando finalmente nos dormimos era alrededor de la una de la madrugada, pero no estoy seguro. Entre el accidente, la medicación, la llamada de Bruce y estar metido en un cuarto de hotel con Bella, el tiempo había perdido todo su significado. Me hubiera gustado ir a por una segunda ronda de tratamiento con mi hermosa doctora, pero ella me obligó a conformarme con unos cuantos besos y un montón de charla, más que nada acerca de nuestra casa. No parecía muy dispuesta a hablar sobre el tema de Bruce. Y James… bueno, más vale que se mantenga fuera de mi vista una vez que me mude a Seattle.

A la mañana siguiente mi papá tocó nuestra puerta muy temprano para ver si queríamos tomar un rápido desayuno antes de ir al hospital a ver a Jasper, e intentar alejar a Alice lo suficiente como para que tomara una ducha y tal vez una buena siesta.

Fuimos a un Mimi's Café cercano y comimos un desayuno fantástico. Pedimos también dos órdenes más, una para Alice y otra para Jasper; ambos bien completos con muffins de arándanos y huevos revueltos con tocino incluidos. Jasper y Alice se abalanzaron sobre la comida como dos lobos hambrientos.

"¿Ya planeaste toda tu boda?" Le preguntó Bella a Alice. "¿Qué tan horrible es mi vestido de dama de honor?"

"¡Me conoces bien, Swan! ¡No necesito hacer que Rose y tú se vean horrendas para ser la mujer más hermosa del lugar!" Lloriqueó Alice. "Además, podría vestirte con una bolsa de basura y aún así ese de ahí no podría sacarte los ojos de encima," agregó, señalándome juguetonamente. Yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo.

"Mira su cuaderno," intervino Jasper. Se veía ligeramente conmocionado.

Bella tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió, pasando y contando las páginas cubiertas por la letra larga y puntiaguda de Alice. "Once páginas, frente y dorso. ¡Alice, más vale que hayas planeado aquí tu boda _y la mía_!"

Repentinamente, todo el cuarto cayó en un profundo silencio y las orejas de Bella enrojecieron violentamente.

Miré alrededor y vi que todo el mundo estaba mirándome excepto Bella –quien seguía con la mirada fija en las anotaciones de Alice–. Todos miraron hacia otro lado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi madre se apresuró a llenar el incómodo silencio.

"Así que… ¿vino a verte tu doctor esta mañana, Jasper? ¿Te ha dicho por cuánto tiempo más tendrás que estar aquí?"

"El Dr. Ericsson pasó esta mañana y me hizo algunas pruebas. Dijo que pasaría de nuevo antes del mediodía para darme sus recomendaciones."

"Odio decir esto, pero tengo que volver pronto al hotel para reservar un vuelo de vuelta a Seattle hoy mismo. Hubo un malentendido en el trabajo y tengo que volver para limpiarlo," dijo Bella, haciendo el cuaderno de Alice a un lado con un profundo suspiro. Yo tuve que contenerme para no comenzar a despotricar contra James.

"Lamento oír eso Bella, pero sé lo mucho que dependen de ti en ese restaurante. Espero que haber venido aquí no haya sido un problema para ti," dijo mi papá. Ella le aseguró que no había problema, pero que hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo con nosotros.

"¿Y qué hay acerca de ti, Alice?" Preguntó mi mamá. "¿Volverás con Bella?"

"No lo creo. Puedo pedirme algunos días más," contestó. Ella y Jasper compartieron una sonrisa cómplice que todos los demás decidimos ignorar por cortesía.

"Yo también tengo que volver a casa para ver cómo quedaron las cosas en la oficina," admitió papá. "Pero creo que Esme se quedará por aquí hasta que Jasper esté listo para volver a casa." Mamá asintió.

"¿Qué te parece si me vuelvo contigo para ver terminar mi trabajo en la compañía, papá? Así mamá y Alice pueden volver en el auto de Jasper cuando estén listos." Sugerí, y él asintió rápidamente.

Nos quedamos sentados hablando unos minutos más, pero pronto se hizo hora de que Bella regresara para reservar su vuelo. Mi papá tuvo un momento de repentina inspiración y tomó seis de esos vasos de plástico de boca ancha que hay en los hospitales, llenándolos con agua de la jarra en la cabecera de la cama de Jasper. Con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, alzó su copa y ofreció un brindis: "Por la familia: por la familia en la que nacemos, por la que hacemos, y por aquellos sin los que no podemos vivir, ni siquiera cuando piensas que puedes intentarlo."

Todos chocamos nuestros vasos de plástico por encima de la cama de Jasper, mojándolo deliberadamente en el proceso. La noche anterior y esta mañana habían sido como un largo respiro después del caos y el estrés de los últimos días por la mudanza y todo lo demás; pero ya era hora de volver a la rutina.

**James es un odioso... cerdo... argh.**

**¡Hola lectoras y lectoros (?)! Lamento mucho la demora. No, en serio lo siento. **

**Estos últimos meses fueron una locura y me pasaron muchas cosas lindas y otras no tanto... pero como sé que a nadie le interesa lo que tenga para decir, sólo espero que sepan disculparme por no actualizar antes. Gracias por su comprensión :) Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
**


	21. Homecoming

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

Como siempre, mis más infinitas gracias a **Sowelu**, que sin su ayuda esta historia no sería lo que es

* * *

Capítulo Veintiuno  
Homecoming

**B POV**

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana después de un largo viaje en avión con pocas horas de sueño, estaba de vuelta en Beck's. Bruce me dio la bienvenida como si nada hubiera pasado y ambos nos metimos de inmediato de lleno en la preparación de los platillos del día. James entraba más tarde y trabajaría durante todo el servicio de almuerzo. Cuando llegó, se dirigió directamente hacia mí.

"¡Bella! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Escucha, lamento mucho lo del malentendido. Ya sabes cómo es todo durante un servicio de cena," dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.

Levanté la vista del pescado al que estaba sacando las espinas y le dirigí una sonrisa igualmente falsa.

"Seguro. Sé de qué se trata, James."

Él comenzó a alejarse, pero titubeó. "Sí, bueno… oye, ¿cómo está Edward?"

"Está muy bien, gracias. Por cierto; hay una caja de granadas en la despensa, necesito que les quites las semillas."

"Oh, ah… claro. Pero eso podría hacerlo alguno de los ayudantes de cocina."

"¿Y tú qué eres, James? ¿O fuiste ascendido mientras yo no estaba?" Me giré para mirarlo directamente a la cara. _Los dos podemos jugar a este juego, imbécil. Sé lo que estás intentando hacer._

"No," replicó, despacio. Dejó caer la fachada de simpatía y me mostró todo su desprecio. "No, aún no. Supongo que será mejor que vaya a ocuparme de esas granadas, _Chef_."

Lo seguí con la mirada cuando se iba y luego volví a concentrarme en mi pescado. No me gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando entre James y yo, pero prefería que las cosas fueran claras entre nosotros. Si la competencia era abierta, podía lidiar con eso; pero odiaba las medias tintas.

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas. Bruce me pidió una reunión privada para discutir mi ambiguo futuro en mi próximo día libre. Supongo que no es necesario aclarar que la ansiedad me estaba matando, pero hice un gran esfuerzo por poner toda mi atención en el trabajo para no pensar en ello.

Bruce no quería que lo habláramos en el restaurante, y yo no supe qué interpretar de eso. En su lugar, me pidió que nos encontráramos en una cafetería local para desayunar. Intenté convencerme de que podía enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirme. Incluso si su intención era despedirme, podía convencerlo de que estaba cometiendo un error.

Aún así, cuando entré a la cafetería y vi a Bruce sentado solo frente a una mesa, revolviendo un café negro con la mirada perdida en alguna parte; me ganaron los nervios y tuve que acercarme despacio, porque mis piernas temblaban tanto que apenas podía mantenerme de pie.

"Buenos días, Bruce." Traté de sonar casual y relajada mientras me sentaba en la silla opuesta a la suya.

"¡Bella! Gracias por venir aquí. Toma asiento, toma asiento," saludó jovialmente.

Como ya me había sentado, esperé con una sonrisa a que dejara caer la bomba.

"Bueno, no voy a dar vueltas con este asunto, Swan. Tendrás material para pensar mucho en los próximos meses. Estoy buscando ampliar mi nombre y el de mi negocio y una de las maneras de lograrlo es abriendo otro restaurante, con un Chef verdaderamente bueno para llevar a cabo el trabajo del día a día."

Supongo que debería haber comenzado a morderme las uñas ante la oportunidad implícita tras las palabras de Bruce, pero pude sentir un enorme _pero_ inmediatamente después de que las dijo.

"Hasta hace unas semanas, tú hubieras sido mi primera opción, ni siquiera lo hubiera dudado…"

"¿Y ahora? Sé que he sido un poco menos devota a Beck's desde que conocí a Edward, pero Bruce, aún así estoy trabajando al cien por cien. Y fuiste tú mismo el que me animó a buscar una vida más allá del restaurante."

"Y no te estoy culpando por eso, pero hay un problema. He estado hablando con mi agente acerca de la mejor manera de ampliar mi nombre. Hemos decidido que en lugar de dividir la atención entre Beck's y otro lugar aquí en Seattle, queremos que el nuevo restaurante sea algo totalmente diferente, algo en otra región; que tenga sus propios sabores, ¿me entiendes? Pero también un lugar donde pueda emplear algunas de mis propias recetas. He pensado que esto hubiera sido ideal para ti, que has estado desarrollando una gran… _afición_ por el sur. Pero luego tú viniste y me dijiste que Edward encontró su trabajo ideal aquí en Seattle, y ahora no sé qué hacer. Si te ofrezco tener tu propio restaurante en bajo mi patrocinio, ¿estarías dispuesta a mudarte de estado? No tiene que ser necesariamente al sur, estoy abierto a escuchar otras opciones, pero no puede ser aquí."

_Sin palabras_ no es un adjetivo lo suficientemente grande como para describir mi inhabilidad para responder a esa pregunta. En ese momento debo haber parecido catatónica, porque Bruce se inclinó y apoyó su mano en mi rodilla, sacudiéndome ligeramente.

"Respira, Swan. Esto no es ninguna tragedia, es una gran oportunidad con un par de pequeños detalles interponiéndose en el camino."

"No tan pequeños," repliqué, pasándome una mano por el cabello. "Edward y yo acabamos de comprar una casa. Él llega el viernes y empieza a trabajar el lunes. Y este de verdad es el trabajo de sus sueños. Va a trabajar para Tom Francke."

Bruce lanzó un ligero silbido de apreciación, reconociendo el nombre. Ambos nos quedamos sentados en silencio por un par de minutos. Finalmente él apoyó su taza de café y suspiró. "Te diré algo: la línea de tiempo que tienes para decidir es flexible. Mi agente ya está trabajando en unas cuantas cosas para mí, incluyendo un nuevo libro de cocina y una posible temporada en _Iron Chef_. Puedo darte hasta tres meses para tomar una decisión por si quieres aceptar, y si lo haces, presentarme una propuesta con el lugar y el tipo de restaurante que quieres abrir. De otra manera tendré que empezar a buscar otros candidatos."

"¿Como James?" Las palabras se fueron de mi boca antes de pensarlas siquiera.

Bruce frunció el entrecejo, confundido. "¿James? Es un lacayo bien entrenado, pero no creo que esté listo para ser el Chef al mando en ninguna parte. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Así que Bruce no había caído en la jugarreta de James. Ese simple hecho me levantó mucho el ánimo. "Oh, no es nada. Simplemente creo que quiere hacerse con mi puesto. Pienso que fue por su culpa el 'malentendido' que tuvimos cuando me fui a Florida."

Bruce resopló y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Ese idiota no es lo suficientemente bueno como para serrucharte el piso, Swan. Siempre hay alguien que intenta escalar puestos más rápido de lo que debería. Solo… ignóralo. Yo siempre lo ignoro. El chico es bueno copiando lo que tú o yo hacemos, pero no sabe pensar por sí mismo."

"¿Y qué se supone que es lo que yo hago, Chef? ¿No es la esencia de mi trabajo recrear los tuyos?"

"Mira con más detenimiento nuestro menú alguna vez, Swan. Casi un cuarto de lo que hay en él son tus creaciones. Y en los últimos cuatro años, has contribuido a mejorar una gran cantidad de los míos. No te estoy dando todo el crédito de mi éxito, pero has sido un factor importante en mi carrera y no creas que no lo sé."

Estaba boquiabierta. Bruce siempre ha sido de esos tipos que te elogian cuando te lo mereces, pero nunca demasiado efusivo. Que me diera tanto crédito por su bien merecido éxito era un incentivo raro e increíblemente reconfortante.

"Jesús, Bruce. Qué manera de ponerme emocional," me reí tímidamente, pasando saliva con dificultad por la emoción. Él se rió también y ambos nos relajamos un poco. "Voy a pensar mucho en todo esto y veré si puedo hacer que funcione de alguna manera. Es una oportunidad increíble y te la agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón."

Bruce tomó un largo sorbo de café y vi cómo las orejas se le pusieron coloradas antes de hacer un gesto sin importancia con las manos. "No te estoy dando nada gratis, Swan. Te lo ganaste. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decidir si estás lista para tomar lo que es tuyo."

Asentí y después de un momento lancé un largo suspiro. "No creo que quieras ir a abrir el nuevo local y dejarme a mí con Beck's, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, sin tener realmente esperanza.

"Nop. Si quiero hacer que este matrimonio sea el último, mejor ni intentar arrancar a Melaina del seno de su familia. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que yo mismo paso en casa."

Me reí, pero en el fondo pensé que Bruce debería haber sabido lo que se le venía encima cuando se casó con una mujer dieciocho años menor que él. Estaría muy gratamente sorprendida, por no decir shockeada y asombrada, si el matrimonio resultaba duradero.

Volví a mi apartamento con un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Todavía tenía muchas cosas por empacar para la mudanza y quería tenerlo todo listo para cuando Edward llegara. El monótono trabajo de empacar, embalar y mover cajas de mudanza ayudó a aclararme un poco la cabeza. Llegué a la conclusión de que la oferta tendría que madurar un tiempo en mi cabeza antes de decírselo a nadie o de tomar una decisión.

Además, incluso si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, sabía que habría otras. Por el momento iba a dejar que Edward se tomara su tiempo para perseguir su sueño. Tarde o temprano sería mi turno. Pero una duda persistente y molesta seguía entretejiéndose en mi cabeza, ¿qué tan tarde sería mi turno? ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se sintiera tan a gusto en Francke & Asociados como para no irse nunca? ¿Qué pasaría si a Bruce nunca se le ocurre abrir otro restaurante en Seattle y decide quedarse para toda la vida en Beck's? Pero esa idea era simplemente estúpida. Las cosas cambian todo el tiempo. Su matrimonio podría colapsar mañana y…

Me detuve abruptamente en medio del trabajo de sacar cajas de debajo de mi cama. Qué pensamiento tan horrible, egoísta y repugnante. ¿De verdad estaba pensando en la idea de que se acabara un matrimonio para que yo pudiera ascender en mi carrera profesional?

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia el comedor y encendí la TV para buscar un programa que me alejara de ese tipo de pensamientos. Estaban dando una maratón de Burn Notice enUSA Network. Perfecto. Subí el volumen y volví al embalaje con un ritmo acelerado y febril.

**E POV**

Subí la última caja a la camioneta de mudanza y cerré la puerta metálica con un golpe certero. Hablé con los conductores para estar seguro de que tuvieran las direcciones e instrucciones que necesitaban para llegar y los saludé con un apretón de manos antes de verlos marchar con la mayor parte de mis posesiones terrenales.

Les había dicho adiós a mis padres, a Kate, Garrett y los niños el día anterior. No me sorprendió descubrir lo mucho que dolía separarme de ellos, incluso sabiendo que nos veríamos durante las navidades dentro de unos pocos meses; pero eso no le quitaba el sabor amargo a la despedida.

Bella creía que yo llegaría a Seattle en coche, pero iba a sorprenderla. Había vendido mi carro y llegaría en avión dos días antes de lo planeado. Compraría un nuevo coche cuando llegara a Seattle para reemplazar el mío. Había estado sacándole sutilmente información sobre su segundo coche favorito en el mundo con la esperanza de que si lo compraba para mí, tal vez ella se enamorara del coche y me dejara a mí el Volvo. Uno tiene que tener metas en la vida, ¿cierto?

Jasper estaba sentado en la escalera de entrada, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, sosteniendo una botella de cerveza en cada mano. Me acerqué para sentarme a su lado y me sequé las manos sudadas en los jeans antes de aceptar la botella que me tendía.

Después de un momento de silencio, dijo: "Esta situación apesta."

"Sí, apesta," asentí. "Pero mira, nos veremos pronto. Más aún ahora que Alice se mudará aquí. Ustedes vendrán a Seattle, Bella y yo vendremos aquí…"

"Seguro, lo sé." Jasper tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, pensativo. Luego se giró hacia mí con impaciencia. "Aw, diablos Ed. Has sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Nos hemos visto todos los días desde que teníamos nueve años. Te voy a extrañar."

"Lo sé, J. Va a ser raro."

Nos quedamos sentados ahí por un rato, bebiendo cerveza en silencio y pensando mucho. Jasper era más que un mejor amigo para mí, más que un hermano. Sin importar a donde fuera, eso nunca iba a cambiar; pero iba a extrañarlo mucho cuando ya no pudiera verlo todos los días.

"Hey, hazme un favor y no le digas a Alice lo del… sólo dame la oportunidad de decírselo primero."

Me reí. "No se lo diré, pero Bella lo sabrá pronto y tú ya sabes que _ella_ se lo dirá a Alice."

"¿No puedes hacer que Bella no se entere, sólo por un tiempo?" Rogó.

"Ni lo sueñes, hijo. Lo siento. Más te vale contarle a Alice."

**B POV**

Emmett me ayudó a cargar la última caja con mis pertenencias. Íbamos a mudar los muebles una vez que Edward estuviera aquí, dentro de un par de días. Después de ayudarme a bajar las cosas, Emmett tendría que volver al trabajo, pero prometió volver más tarde a ayudarme junto con Rosalie y Alice.

"En realidad me quieres aquí porque le tienes miedo al coco y no quieres quedarte sola en esta casa tan grande," me dijo, usando esa espantosa voz que usaba para asustarme cuando éramos niños.

"Tengo más miedo de que tus enormes garras rompan todos mis platos, pero necesito tu ayuda, así que gracias."

"No hay problema, hermanita. No espero nada demasiado elaborado para cenar. Un simple _foie gras_ estaría bien." **(N/T: **_**foie gras **_**es hígado de pato o algo así… lo tuve que buscar en Wikipedia)**

Me reí mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta. "Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es el _foie gras_, tonto. ¡Lárgate!" Después de un segundo volví a abrir la puerta y grité: "¡Gracias por la ayuda, Em!"

Él me saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba por mi camino de entrada.

Mi camino de entrada. Mi camino de entrada y de Edward. Diablos, eso sonaba bien. Luché contra las ganas de soltar una risita adolescente y volví al interior de la casa.

Emmett había dejado las cajas en cualquier lugar donde hubiera espacio, así que empecé por poner cada cosa en el cuarto correspondiente. Mi plan era poner la cocina en orden mientras esperaba a que llegara el delivery con nuestro nuevo colchón. Edward me había preguntado si no me importaba deshacerme de mi vieja cama matrimonial y reemplazarla por una king-size para "tener más espacio". Yo sospechaba que su verdadera intención era deshacerse de la mayor cantidad posible de cosas que Sam hubiera tocado siquiera, pero nunca lo dije en voz alta. No me importaba deshacerme de esa vieja cama, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el historial que tenía en ella. Y me hacía feliz comprar una enorme cama nueva que fuera sólo de nosotros dos.

Sin embargo, había sido un poco incómoda esa parte de la negociación. Edward quería pagar por todo. Sabía que él tenía un buen fondo de donde sacar dinero para pagar esas cosas, pero yo también tenía algunos ahorros, incluso después de haber hecho el pago inicial de la casa, y quería contribuir. Ah, bueno, viviríamos juntos al fin y al cabo. Sin duda tendríamos tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarnos a compartir los gastos.

Encendí la radio y me dirigí a la cocina para empezar a trabajar. Podría haberme puesto el iPod, pero a veces me gustaba la sorpresa de la radio; nunca sabes qué canción vas a oír después.

**E POV**

El vuelo fue tan largo como esperaba; pero esta vez, en vez de preguntarme si Bella estaría contenta de verme, simplemente supe que lo estaría. Cuando arribé y estuve arriba de un taxi, la llamé desde el celular.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sugar?" Pregunté cuando atendió.

"Acomodando la cocina," suspiró. "Tú no traes muchas cosas para la cocina, ¿verdad? Porque ya nos estamos quedando sin espacio."

"¿Cómo es posible quedarse sin espacio con una cocina tan grande como esa?"

"Te sorprenderías. He adquirido unas cuantas pertenencias en los últimos años…"

"Bueno, por suerte yo no tengo muchas cosas, así que estaremos bien. Pero me pregunto… ¿ha llegado la cama ya?" Bajé un poco la voz cuando noté que el conductor del taxi estaba prestando demasiada atención a mi conversación.

"¡Oh, sí, ya llegó! Esa cosa es enorme… No puedo esperar para lanzarme a esa cama después de una larga ducha caliente… desearía que estuvieras aquí," respondió con voz sugestiva. Hubiese preferido que el maldito taxista prestara atención al camino en vez de estar prestando atención a lo que yo decía.

"Yo también, créeme," dije en voz baja.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, supuse que estaría preguntándose qué me haría perder esa oportunidad de una dosis de sexo telefónico.

"Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Aún estás en la ruta?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Sip, pero estoy a punto de detenerme por hoy. Estoy bastante agotado."

"¿Por qué no te detienes y me llamas de nuevo cuando ya estés en un hotel? Para entonces yo ya estaré en la cama, lista para hablar un poco más."

"Suena bien, cariño. Te hablaré en un rato."

Veinte o treinta minutos después, el taxi se detuvo frente a nuestra casa. Le pagué rápidamente y me apresuré a sacar mis cosas del baúl. Me detuve frente a la puerta y simplemente me quedé mirando. Era la hora del crepúsculo y la casa estaba a oscuras, excepto por el tenue resplandor de una de las habitaciones del interior. Las fotos no le habían hecho justicia al lugar. Era un hermoso bungalow artesanal con un fantástico vidrio geométrico en la puerta principal. Me apresuré a meterme en el amplio porche delantero para que Bella no me viera aún.

Llegué a la perilla de la puerta y la giré esperando encontrarla sin llave (lo que me llevaría a tener una seria charla con mi chica sobre seguridad, pero en aquel momento iba a ser muy útil) y efectivamente, lo estaba. Tan pronto como entré en la casa escuché música viniendo de la cocina, que era de hecho el único lugar donde había luz. Me dirigí hacia allá después de dejar mis cosas cerca de la puerta principal.

Y ahí estaba Bella, la mujer de mis sueños, arrodillada en el mostrador de la cocina con una enorme camiseta manchada de pintura que debía pertenecer a Emmett y el par de jeans más gastados que jamás había visto. Parecía que se hubiera hecho una cola de caballo en el pelo por la mañana, pero algunos mechones se habían escapado durante el día. Le había quitado la cubierta de vidrio a una de las luces invertidas de la cocina y estaba cambiando la lamparita mientras cantaba, muy desafinada, 'Rock the Casbah' de The Clash.

Me sentí un poco mal, porque sabía que se iba a avergonzar mucho cuando me hiciera notar, pero por mi parte, en ese momento la amé más que nunca. Se veía muy tranquila y feliz, haciendo un hogar para nosotros. ¿Cómo podía no sentirme como un maldito rey o como el hombre más suertudo de la tierra con una vista como esa?

Golpeé la pared ligeramente esperando no asustarla, pero no tuve tanta suerte. Ella lanzó un pequeño grito y se giró sobre el mostrador, mandando a volar la lamparita, que se hizo trizas en el suelo.

"¡Edward!" Gritó, comenzando a bajarse del mostrador para venir hacia mí. Yo crucé la habitación de un salto para atajarla antes de que sus pies descalzos fueran a parar sobre los pedazos de vidrio rotos. Ella se aferró a mis brazos, ignorando completamente el lío alrededor nuestro. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Vivo aquí, Sugar!" La levanté del mostrador y la saqué de la cocina en mis brazos, quitándome los zapatos a patadas cuando salí para no arrastrar fragmentos de vidrio por toda la casa. Caminé de un cuarto a otro buscando un lugar para sentarme con ella, pero hasta el momento la casa estaba esencialmente vacía excepto por cajas y más cajas.

"¡Al dormitorio!" Ella señaló hacia el final del pasillo, donde había un cuarto con la enorme cama de resortes justo en el medio y una pila de ropa limpia plegada en un rincón. La única luz en la habitación provenía de una lámpara de noche tipo Tiffany ubicada en el suelo y enchufada cerca de una esquina. Dejé caer a Bella sobre la cama y me subí tras ella.

"¡En serio, Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí ahora? No esperaba tenerte aquí hasta dentro de un par de días. Espera… ¿desde dónde me llamaste hace un rato?" Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y tuvo que esquivar mis besos para hacerme todas esas preguntas.

"Te llamé desde el aeropuerto para saber si estabas aquí o en tu departamento," contesté a una pregunta y obtuve un beso. "Decidí tomar un vuelo en vez de conducir hasta aquí, pero quería darte una sorpresa. Ya que eso funcionó tan bien la última vez…"

Ella se me quedó mirando fijamente con esos profundos ojos oscuros, la boca ligeramente abierta, como si estuviera tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía hablar. Yo me incliné y lamí suavemente su labio superior, luego el inferior. Ella se estiró para alcanzarme y cerró su boca sobre la mía, su lengua buscando la mía con agresividad. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello, haciendo que mi cuero cabelludo reaccionara primero, y luego todo el resto de mi cuerpo.

"Estás aquí," suspiró cuando nos separamos por un momento.

"Sí, estoy aquí," asentí.

"Bienvenido a casa," dijo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de mí. No estaba seguro de si estaba dándome la bienvenida a nuestra casa o a su propio cuerpo, pero sabía cuál era el más importante para mí en ese momento.

"Gracias, Sugar. No hay otro lugar en la Tierra donde desearía estar." Deslicé una mano por su rostro y por su cuello, luego sobre su hombro y a lo largo de su costado, haciéndola temblar antes de descansar la mano sobre su cadera.

"Este trapo tiene que irse," dije, tirando del borde de la enorme camiseta. Me ayudó a quitársela y la arrojó al suelo.

Incorporándome para mirarla mejor, me di cuenta de que llevaba un corpiño deportivo blanco que no le hacía justicia a sus pechos, así que también tendría que irse. Ahora podía mirar con más detenimiento esos jeans, que estaban desgastados en la parte del cinturón y los bolsillos, a lo largo de las costuras y sobre todo alrededor de los tobillos, y ni siquiera había tela a la altura de las rodillas.

"Podríamos esperar unos minutos y estos se desintegrarían solos," comenté, tirando del cinturón y medio esperando que se me deshiciera en la mano.

Ella se rió y besó dulcemente la comisura de mi boca. "Especialmente ahora que están empezando a mojarse."

"Señorita Swan, ¡creo que me está hablando sucio!"

"Creo que podemos hacer algo más que hablar… ¡finalmente!" Lanzó un pequeño gritito feliz y me empujó para montarse sobre mí. "¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí!"

"Permíteme convencerte," repliqué, sintiendo cómo mi voz descendía un par de octavas. Me hubiera rodado los ojos a mí mismo de no ser porque estaba funcionando con Bella.

Dirigí mis manos a su cabello, deshaciéndole la coleta y dejando caer su largo cabello sobre sus hombros y espalda. Mis ojos la devoraron mientras ella me montaba en nada más que esos gastados vaqueros. La quemadura de sol y el posterior bronceado se habían desvanecido, dejando su piel uniformemente pálida. Al igual que siempre había pensado que prefería los ojos azules antes de conocer a Bella, también me habían gustado siempre las chicas con un ligero bronceado, pero ya no. Su piel brillante era casi translúcida, y cuando estaba coloreada por el flujo de sangre en sus venas por la excitación, como ahora, toda ella resultaba trascendentalmente hermosa para mí.

Apoyándome sobre mis hombros, tomé uno de sus pechos y lo metí en mi boca. Ella suspiró y se dejó llevar por la sensación con una mezcla de emociones en sus delicadas facciones, poder, control, deseo, todo a la vez. Sus manos tiraron de mi camisa hasta que me la quité y la hice a un lado.

Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta cuando se incorporó, sus brillantes ojos fijos en mí. Desabrochó todos los botones de su jean y se lo quitó deliberadamente junto con sus bragas rosadas de algodón, mientras yo observaba. En lugar de volver a la cama, se quedó de pie mirándome con una expresión de indisimulada satisfacción.

En este instante me golpeó un impulso y tuve que saltar de la cama hasta quedar de pie frente a ella antes de arrancarme el resto de mi ropa. Ambos quedamos desnudos, de pie bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, y permitimos que nuestras manos exploraran el uno al otro mientras nos besábamos, primero suave y significativamente; hasta que el mensaje fue opacado por el método y todo lo que nos quedó para ofrecer fue pasión e intensidad. Sentí la necesidad de poseerla, de hacerla parte de mí y convertirme en una parte de ella. Finalmente estábamos juntos, finalmente pertenecíamos a un mismo lugar. Ya no tendríamos que dejarnos y no habría más inseguridad ni dudas sobre qué nos depararía el mañana.

Bella se giró, dándome la espalda y rodeando su propio cuerpo con mis brazos fuertemente. Hice a un lado el cabello de su cuello y lamí suavemente la columna expuesta de piel que ella me ofreció cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Un gemido delicioso surgió de su boca y me atravesó como una llamarada, obligándome a responder con un jadeo.

La sostuve con fuerza con un brazo sobre su estómago para mantener la fricción que necesitaba mientras me frotaba contra ella. Mi otra mano se movió cada vez más abajo, hasta que estuvo hundida entre sus piernas, moviéndose en su interior mientras ella giraba sus caderas con movimientos pequeños y rápidos.

"Mmmm, Edward, tienes que…"

"¿Qué, Sugar?" Pregunté, respirando con dificultad sobre su oído.

"Tómame. Te necesito. No digas nada más, sólo tómame como sé que quieres hacerlo," demandó.

No voy a pretender que dudé. No lo hice. Caminé con ella hacia la cama y apoyé mis manos en su espalda para guiarla hacia el cubrecama, ayudándola a acomodarse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, entré en su tibio y mojado sexo y la tomé tal y como ella me lo había pedido, como yo quería hacerlo. Esta era una de esas cosas que jamás podría recrear en mi cabeza, sin importar cuánto lo intentara: ese raro sentimiento inicial cuando finalmente estamos juntos. No sé como describirlo, se siente como si nosotros fuéramos dos imanes que llegan a ese instante de inevitable atracción. Es intenso e inexorable.

Me moví en su interior con fuerza, sin descanso, hasta lo más profundo; sintiéndome llegar al borde y forzándome a volver con pensamientos de estadísticas de béisbol y composiciones de cemento. Ella se corrió una vez con la ayuda y habilidad de mis dedos y casi inmediatamente se corrió de nuevo cuando quité mis dedos y me concentré en el ritmo de nuestra unión.

La sensación de su cuerpo contrayéndose alrededor del mío, los sonidos posteriores a su llegada al placer, la vista de su largo y sedoso cabello deslizándose por su espalda cada vez que estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, incluso el aroma de nuestros deseos combinados; todo eso me estaba llevando al extremo antes de lo que planeaba. Finalmente tuve que dejarme llevar o arriesgarme a lastimarnos seriamente a ambos.

"Bella, yo…"

"Lo sé. Déjalo ir, cariño. Quiero hacerte sentir bien también," se giró para mirarme a los ojos, y la mirada llena de amor, pasión y dicha que vi en los suyos me envió una descarga de emoción imparable. Me corrí dentro de ella con una serie de gruñidos y jadeos vergonzosamente altos.

Ella colapsó sobre su estómago, riéndose sin aliento mientras yo rodaba a un lado respirando agitadamente y con la mente en blanco.

Finalmente dije: "Lo siento, cariño, quería durar más, pero…"

"Estás loco. Mis rodillas estaban a punto de ceder," se rió Bella. "Además, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora. Descansemos un poco, preparemos la cena ¡y hagámoslo de nuevo!"

Era mi turno de reír, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada escuché algo que me alertó. "¿Qué fue eso?" Alcé la cabeza y escuché con atención.

"Nada," dijo después de un momento. "Dejamos la radio encendida en la cocina."

Pero en ese momento los dos escuchamos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada.

Bella se sentó repentinamente, llevándose una mano a la frente. "¡Oh, no! Invité a Emmett, a Rosalie y a Alice para comer unas pizzas esta noche. Iban a ayudarme a desempacar algunas cosas."

"Ellos no tienen llave, ¿o…?" Ni siquiera alcancé a terminar la frase cuando escuchamos voces desde la sala de estar, dirigiéndose hacia nuestro cuarto.

"¿Bella?" "¿Estás bien?" "¿Qué pasó en la cocina?" Todos parecían estar hablando al mismo tiempo.

Una vez más, salté de la cama y hacia el otro lado de la habitación, esta vez para cerrar la puerta con llave. "¡Un minuto!" Grité.

"¿Un mi… quién diablos está ahí? ¡Abre esta maldita puerta o la echaré abajo!" Rugió Emmett. A juzgar por la fuerza de los golpes que le estaba dando, supe que no bromeaba.

"¡Ya, detente!" Gritó Bella por entre los golpes. Se había acercado hasta mí y se inclinó hacia la puerta con una mano en mi espalda. "Edward está aquí y nosotros estamos… necesitamos un minuto. _Aléjense_ de nuestro cuarto."

Los golpes se detuvieron, y a continuación escuchamos unos ininteligibles susurros, una ronda de risitas y luego el inconfundible sonido de sus pasos alejándose por el corredor.

Miré el brillante y sonrosado rostro de Bella y sonreí. "Bueno, ya sé cuáles serán las dos primeras cosas que tendré que hacer como dueño de esta casa: reemplazar el cobertor de la lámpara roto y quitarles esa llave."

_**Un adelanto del próximo capítulo como recompensa por mi tardanza:**_

"_No tan rápido, chico listo. ¿Qué pasó aquí?" Inquirió, deslizando un dedo por la zona de mi espalda, debajo de mi cuello entre mis omóplatos. Me estremecí, la piel todavía estaba sensible ahí._

"_¿Te gusta?" Pregunté, ofreciéndole mi sonrisa más encantadora. El tema de los tatuajes nunca había surgido entre nosotros y en ese momento tuve todas mis esperanzas puestas en que Bella no se opusiera a ellos, o tendría problemas._

* * *

******Capítulo dedicado a todas esas personitas que no se cansaron de enviarme reviews y PM's para que regrese. Sí, también es gracias a ustedes que estoy aquí otra vez :)**

**Yo sé que no tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Lo lamento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. De verdad.  
Sin embargo, estoy aquí, y seguiré por aquí hasta que esta historia llegue a su final. Se los debo a ustedes, pero también me lo debo a mí misma.**


	22. Demon Scotch and Brotherhood

**-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es mi beta y me ayuda cuando tengo problemas para traducir algunos cítricos :P

* * *

Capítulo Veintidós  
Demon Scotch and Brotherhood

**E POV**

Cuando me giré para recoger mis ropas del suelo, Bella me detuvo aferrándome por el brazo.

"No tan rápido, chico listo. ¿Qué pasó aquí?" Inquirió, deslizando un dedo por la zona de mi espalda, debajo de mi cuello entre mis omóplatos. Me estremecí, la piel todavía estaba sensible ahí.

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunté, ofreciéndole mi sonrisa más encantadora. El tema de los tatuajes nunca había surgido entre nosotros y en ese momento tuve todas mis esperanzas puestas en que Bella no se opusiera a ellos, o tendría problemas.

"Es… bueno, sí, supongo que… ¡es sexy!" Finalmente levantó la vista con una sonrisa que igualaba la mía. "¿Pero qué diablos te condujo a hacerte un tatuaje?"

"Un whiskey endemoniado y la fraternidad," contesté rápidamente. Había tenido suficiente tiempo como para pensar la respuesta a esa pregunta, y esa había sido mi mejor idea. Tomé mis jeans y me los puse, sin preocuparme por la ropa interior, mientras hablábamos.

"Uno de los clientes de Jasper le regaló una botella de whiskey, supuestamente de muy buena calidad. Yo casi nunca toco esas cosas, y tampoco Jasper, a decir verdad; pero esa noche dijimos '¡qué diablos!' y nos tomamos un par de copas en honor a mi nuevo empleo, la mudanza y su compromiso… etcétera. 'Un par de copas' se convirtieron en 'un montón de copas' al cabo de unas horas. Y no sé, nos pusimos a recordar cosas y a hablar sobre ser hermanos… seguro puedes imaginártelo. Lo siguiente que supimos fue que estábamos en el salón de tatuajes pidiéndole a un tatuador que nos escribiera el nombre del otro en nuestras espaldas."

Bella resopló violentamente y luego lanzó una carcajada mientras echaba otra mirada a mi espalda. "Pero ese no es el nombre de Jasper."

"Lo sé. El tipo nos preguntó por cuánto tiempo habíamos estado en pareja, e incluso en ese estado de ebriedad nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos pensarlo un poco mejor," respondí tímidamente.

Bella ya se había puesto los jeans y el sostén y estaba a punto de ponerse la misma camiseta que tenía puesta antes, intentando no reírse mientras lo hacía. "Pero, ¿qué simboliza el león?"

"Es el león del escudo de la familia Cullen, listilla. Jasper llamó a Mamá y le pidió que se lo enviara al teléfono."

Para este punto Bella ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener la risa, simplemente dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada. "¡Llamaron a mami desde el salón de tatuajes para pedirle el diseño! ¡Oh Dios, eso es _impagable_! Creo que te amo incluso más ahora. ¿Alice ya lo sabe? ¡Tengo que decírselo!"

Creo que hubiera podido atraparla si hubiera estado un centímetro más cerca, pero todo lo que pude agarrar fue la parte posterior de su camiseta, que se me escapó entre los dedos. A continuación la escuché gritar desde la sala.

"¡Alice! ¡Jasper tiene un tatuaje!" Chilló.

"¿Qué? ¡Más le vale a Jasper _no estar ahí con ustedes dos_!" Gritó Alice.

"¡No, no! Edward tiene un tatuaje y dijo que Jasper tiene uno idéntico también. ¡Espera hasta que lo veas! ¡Edward, ven aquí!"

"Estoy aquí Bella, no hay necesidad de que se entere todo el vecindario," repliqué desde el pasillo. Esto se estaba poniendo embarazoso. La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció en cuanto me vio, y en seguida vino hacia mí para abrazarme por la cintura.

"Lo siento. Sólo estaba bromeando," dijo. "De veras me gusta."

"¿Sí?"

"Oh, sí."

"¡Suficiente!" Intervino Emmett desde el suelo, donde estaba despatarrado. "Enséñanoslo, Cullen."

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté la camiseta, dándoles la espalda a todos.

Emmett dijo: "Cool."

Alice dijo: "¿Jasper tiene eso mismo en el mismo lugar?"

Rosalie silbó. "Lindo. Apuesto que también sabes lo que significa," comentó, dirigiendo a Emmett una mirada burlona. Él agachó la cabeza y murmuró "Aw, Rosie."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, con curiosidad.

"Emmett también tiene un pequeño tatuaje," contestó ella de buena gana. "En el trasero."

"¿Qué es? ¿Podemos verlo? ¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo está haciéndose tatuajes?" Reprochó Alice, obviamente odiaba quedarse fuera de una conversación.

"Nadie puede ver el trasero de Emmett, excepto yo. Y nadie sabe qué diablos es ese tatuaje, incluido Emmett." Rosalie le dio un golpecito cariñoso con el hombro mientras hablaba. El pobre chico no levantaba la vista del suelo, como un cachorro castigado. En ese momento realmente sentí pena por él, aunque también tuve asco de la imagen de su desnudo trasero tatuado que se me vino a la mente.

"Es algún tipo de símbolo Celta… creo," habló finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. "No lo he buscado ni nada porque no estoy seguro de querer saber qué significa."

Bella y yo nos sentamos también en el suelo y yo me relajé, aprovechando que ahora toda la atención estaba sobre Emmett y no en mí.

"Realmente te entiendo. Esas cosas pueden pasar," asentí.

"Yo no," comentó Bella con franqueza. "¿Cómo es que terminas con un tatuaje en el trasero y ni siquiera sabes qué significa?"

"Lauren." Una sola palabra. Dos sílabas. Aparentemente, eso lo explicaba todo para Bella y Alice, pero yo seguía perdido.

Alice carraspeó. "Lauren Mallory es la ex novia loca de Emmett. Una tatuadora amateur y cazafortunas profesional. ¡El día que él finalmente la dejó fue uno de los más felices de mi vida!"

"Amen," añadió Bella.

"¿Por qué todos los hombres tienen una ex novia loca? ¿Hay algún tipo de rito de iniciación del cual nosotras no sabemos que los obliga a acostarse al menos una vez con una psicótica?" Inquirió Rosalie, aunque su pregunta era más bien retórica.

"No es un requerimiento, más bien una aventura," respondió Emmett, finalmente defendiéndose de los ataques. Rosalie le lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras Bella y Alice los observaban entre fascinadas y aprehensivas.

Bella ya me había contado algo de las peleas de Rosalie y Emmett, que no sucedían muy a menudo pero solían ser algo así como legendarias por su intensidad. En ese momento tuve la sensación de que estábamos a punto de presenciar una.

"¿Pizza?" Dije, intentando romper el hielo. "¿No íbamos a ordenar pizza? Y creo que Emmett y yo deberíamos conseguir unas cervezas. ¿Alguien quiere algo?"

"Buena idea," contestó Rosalie, todavía mirándolo ferozmente, aunque Emmett no parecía dispuesto a bajar la mirada o echarse atrás. "Tú definitivamente deberías salir de aquí. Y traer esas cervezas."

"Traigan algo suave para nosotras las mujeres y algo oscuro y amargo y asqueroso para ustedes que demuestre su hombría," se entrometió Bella, apretando mi brazo mientras hablaba. Tomé aquello como un signo de apreciación por mi intento de evitar la potencial batalla.

"En seguida. Tú pídenos una pizza masculina que tenga al menos dos animales muertos y algo vegetariano con la mitad del queso que sea adecuado a su feminidad." Antes de levantarme la besé por un tiempo ligeramente más prolongado de lo políticamente correcto teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en compañía; pero hey, acababa de llegar y nuestro momento íntimo había sido rudamente interrumpido.

En su Jeep, Emmett enseguida comenzó a quejarse. "¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden simplemente dejar ir algunas cosas?"

"¿En general? No lo sé. En este caso, sin embargo, creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ella tiene un constante e íntimo recordatorio de tu ex en tu trasero. Las mujeres son muy posesivas de los traseros de sus hombres."

Emmett se río y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Me quitaría esa maldita cosa, pero es muy caro. Y doloroso. Y Rosalie quiere que lo haga, así que no lo haré."

Asentí, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Las mujeres a veces ponen ese tono de madre demandante… si la mujer en cuestión es realmente tu madre, no te quedan muchas opciones más que obedecer. Sin embargo, si la mujer en cuestión no es tu madre sino la mujer que amas y deseas y a la que le haces el amor regularmente; ceder ante ese tonito no es tan buena idea. A un montón de hombres no les molesta ser tratados de esa forma "maternal", pero, incluso para ese tipo de hombres, hay algunos límites que no deben ser cruzados. Todo hombre debería ser capaz de desnudar a una mujer y disfrutar de ella sin tener que estar pensando en tratarla como a una madre.

"¿Cuál es el ex de Rosalie al que más odias?" Pregunté.

Él respondió sin titubear, "Royce King, definitivamente. Él le hizo un voodoo o algo, por la forma en que ella lo quería, incluso a pesar de que él la trataba como mierda."

"Bueno, imagina que él la hubiera marcado de alguna forma permanente. ¿No te gustaría que esa marca se fuera?"

Emmett siguió conduciendo en silencio mientras lo pensaba. Finalmente se giró y me miró con mala cara. "Eres uno de esos hijos de puta que entiende a las mujeres, ¿no?"

Me reí y asentí. "Oh, sí, claro. Las tengo en la palma de mi mano."

Sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió con suspicacia. "Eso es lo que crees, porque lograste que mi hermana se enamorara de ti y se mudara contigo en sólo un par de meses. Tengo que admitir que eso ya es bastante, pero creo que no tienes idea de en qué te metiste, amigo. Ésta es tu primera relación de verdad y tú ya te saltaste como un año entero."

"No lo creo," repliqué, pero no soné tan convencido como creí que estaba.

"Ya lo veremos. Saltaste de la sartén directamente al fuego. Esto se pondrá interesante."

Ya todo estaba bien cuando regresamos a la casa de Bella –a _nuestra_ casa– con la cerveza. Rosalie se lanzó voluntariamente a los brazos abiertos de Emmett para darle un abrazo rápido pero afectivo, y entonces todos pudimos relajarnos y comer la pizza.

Alice llamó a Jasper y puso el teléfono en altavoz para que todos pudiéramos hablarle y decirle que lo extrañábamos. Él sonó realmente afectado y al borde de tomarse el primer avión que saliera en cuanto Alice le hizo la pregunta.

"Así que, Jasper, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme antes de que te vea desnudo otra vez?"

"Maldición, Edward. No podías dejarte la camisa puesta ni una hora, ¿no?"

"Hey, yo te avisé que no iba a ocultarlo," me reí.

"Traidor," contestó él. "Alice, ¿cariño? ¿Estás enojada?"

"Mmm, no. Sorprendida sí, pero no enojada. ¿Por qué pensaste que lo estaría?"

"Es sólo que es algo bastante permanente, y lo hice sin consultarte."

"Está bien, Jaz. Es tu cuerpo al fin y al cabo, y estoy segura de que a ti te queda mejor que a Edward."

"¡Imposible!" Interrumpió Bella. "¡Sin ofender, Jasper!"

Jasper soltó una perezosa risita que quedó flotando en el comedor. "No me ofendí. Pero, Alice… mi cuerpo es tuyo ahora también, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Eso es verdad. Tendré que castigarte por marcar mi propiedad de esa forma. O tal vez vaya y me haga yo misma un tatuaje."

"¿Qué te parece la fecha de nuestra boda justo arriba de tu corazón? Si lo hicieras, ¿qué fecha pondrías?" Jasper había estado pinchando a Alice para que finalmente decidiera una fecha, pero ella no había podido elegir una todavía.

"¿Qué te parece el 15 de mayo?" Replicó.

Él aceptó sin titubear. "Suena bien, cariño. ¿Tenemos suficiente tiempo para eso?"

"No lo sé. Son apenas seis meses, pero es el tiempo que puedo soportar…"

"Espera. ¿Acaban de ponerle fecha a la boda?" Interrumpió Rosalie. Alice asintió con una enorme sonrisa y Jasper dijo "Ajam."

En ese momento empezaron los grititos. Después de que todos le dijéramos adiós a Jasper y Alice se llevara el teléfono al porche para tener una conversación privada con él, el resto nos ocupamos de limpiar el vidrio roto de la lámpara y comenzar a desempacar las miles de cajas que Bella había traído sólo para equipar la cocina.

Emmett y Rosalie todavía estaban hablando de la boda de Jasper y Alice, especulando qué tanto iba a permitir Jasper que Alice se ocupara de los preparativos, y si sería capaz de detenerla o no si ella se pasara de la raya.

"Jasper es bastante callado, pero creo que puede hacerse respetar cuando lo necesita," comentó Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Seguro. Pero bastará un besito de Alice para que él cambie de opinión," replicó Rosalie. "Sólo espera y verás."

"No lo sé, Jasper puede ser tan cabezota como ella," me entrometí. "Él simplemente es más callado, pero cuando quiere algo también lo consigue." Miré a Bella, que estaba organizando la pequeña despensa de espaldas a nosotros. "¿Y tú qué piensas, Bella?"

"¿Hmm? Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención. Estoy segura de que tengo otra caja de especias… ya regreso."

Bella tenía reacciones extrañas ante la sola mención de una boda. Yo no tenía idea de si se trataba simplemente del hecho de que Alice se mudaría pronto, o que tuviera miedo de que yo tomara la idea y empezara a apresurarla con el asunto del matrimonio. Y yo no iba a hacer eso. Sabía que Emmett tenía razón con eso de que yo me había salteado muchos pasos en nuestra relación. No me sentía culpable por eso ni me arrepentiría nunca, pero tampoco iba a probar mi suerte pidiendo matrimonio. Especialmente después de su reacción en el hospital, cuando ella misma bromeó acerca de su boda y automáticamente se arrepintió de haber hablado, tornándose de seis tonalidades de rojo distintas.

Emmett, Rosalie y Alice se fueron alrededor de las diez. Emmett y yo acordamos encontrarnos al día siguiente para empezar con el traslado de los últimos muebles del apartamento de Bella. Emmett iba a pedirle prestado un camión a uno de sus subcontratistas. Bella y Alice tenían que trabajar, pero Rosalie se ofreció para hacer algunas compras y preparar el almuerzo para nosotros. Fue muy clara cuando dijo que bajo ningún motivo iba a cargar muebles pesados.

Un inesperado sentimiento de incomodidad me inundó en cuanto cerramos la puerta a sus espaldas. Bella y yo estábamos juntos, _en nuestro hogar_, y la magnitud de este hecho era surrealista. Además, la casa aún estaba demasiado vacía. No había ningún sillón donde nos pudiéramos recostar, ni ningún televisor para mirar. Sólo Bella y yo, un montón de cajas, la cama enorme y una cocina repleta de aparatos profesionales y utensilios de cocina.

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Bella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera y suspiró: "Bueno, ahora sí que oficialmente entraste a mi mundo, ¿no crees?"

Besé su cabeza, riendo en silencio. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, simplemente sosteniéndonos el uno al otro hasta que Bella se alejó, tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos hacia el dormitorio. "Vamos a hacer la cama para que podamos desmayarnos ahí y descansar."

"¿Por qué no nos desmayamos ahora y nos preocupamos por hacer la cama mañana? Estoy agotado," confesé.

Vi la reticencia aparecer en su rostro, pero sólo respondió "Supongo que podemos hacer eso."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ella me sonrió con timidez. "Tal vez suene estúpido, pero odio dormir en una cama sin hacer. Lo detesto."

"Oh. Está bien, podemos hacer la cama. No es gran cosa." Agarré la sábana de la pila de ropa que habíamos tirado al suelo antes y nos pusimos a hacer juntos la cama.

"Lo lamento. Es sólo un capricho. También deberías saber que no soporto dormir con ropa. No importa cuán cansada –o ebria– esté, tengo que ponerme un pijama para ir a dormir."

Mientras hablaba tomó la otra sábana y la acomodó sobre el colchón, asegurándose de que quedara pareja de ambos lados antes de acomodarla expertamente en la parte de abajo. Luego le pasé el cubrecama y terminamos de acomodarlo juntos.

"Bueno. Eso es…"

"¡Y cepillarme los dientes! No puedo ir a dormir _sin _cepillarme los dientes." Se calló y enrojeció. "Tal vez debería guardarme estos detalles de obsesivo-compulsiva para otro momento. No quiero abrumarte en la primera noche."

"Créeme Bella, he estado abrumado por ti desde la noche en que te conocí. Un poquito de locura no me va a espantar."

Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas, y yo me pregunté a qué se debía ese torrente de emoción que me sacudió de manera repentina. Agarrando una bolsa que estaba apoyada junto a la puerta del baño principal, Bella me lanzó un beso y se metió en el baño para prepararse para la cama. Yo sólo me quité la ropa y me metí en la confortable cama. Tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien meterse en una cama con sábanas frescas, pero al contrario de Bella, yo podía vivir sin cepillarme los dientes por una noche. Quizás lo hiciera si me levantaba en algún momento para ir al baño.

Podía sentir cómo me invadía el sueño, aunque quería esperar a que Bella volviera a la cama. Habría jurado que estaba despierto; pero cuando Bella se deslizó bajo las sábanas a mi lado, me sobresalté y me di cuenta de que había estado a punto de dormirme. Ella me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

"Lo lamento, no quería despertarte," susurró. Había apagado la luz antes de meterse en la cama y ahora el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras.

"Mmm. Me alegra que me despertaras, no quería dormirme sin decirte buenas noches." Besé su frente y ella se movió un poco para devolverme el beso en la boca. "Y que te amo."

"Yo también te amo," suspiró, feliz. Después de una larga pausa, su voz somnolienta me distrajo otra vez. "¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad?" Preguntó en voz baja, su mano apoyada sobre mi corazón.

"No," respondí con honestidad. "Yo creo que la vida está hecha para ser buena. Es cuando las cosas se ponen feas que a mí me parece irreal."

"Me gustaría pensar de esa forma. No sé por qué siempre fui tan pesimista."

Peiné su cabello con mis dedos, quitándole el pelo de su rostro y luego paseando los dedos por todo el largo de su espalda. "No lo sé, Sugar. Pero planeo cambiar eso. Voy a llenar tu vida con tantas cosas buenas que tú vas a terminar acostumbrándote a esperar esas cosas de mí."

Ella dejó escapar una risita suave y sin aliento, y luego volvió a acomodarse sobre mi pecho. "Es bueno tener metas."

"Eso me recuerda… tenemos que ir a comprar un auto."

**Bella POV**

Me desperté temprano, más por hábito que por necesidad. Tenía que llegar al trabajo a las 6:30, pero todavía me despertaba antes de las 5, como si tuviera que ir a hacer las compras del restaurante. Me acurruqué más cerca de Edward y enredé mi pierna derecha con su izquierda. Él estaba acostado de espaldas, con el cuerpo completamente estirado y un brazo doblado bajo su cabeza. Los dos habíamos dormido tan profundamente que apenas nos movimos durante la noche.

Me relajé con un suspiro y me acomodé para seguir durmiendo un poco más. Pero el sol estaba empezando a salir y la luz brillaba a través de los árboles y se metía en el cuarto; y Edward dormía desnudo, y su piel se sentía tibia y suave pero sólida a la vez. Las posibilidades de las muchas, pero muchas cosas que podía hacer para despertarlo dieron vueltas en mi cabeza, incitándome a actuar.

Moviendo la mano despacio, pasé la mano por entre sus piernas y tomé sus bolas. Sus cejas se alzaron formando una V y respiró profundamente por la boca, pero sus ojos no se abrieron. Comencé a masajearlo cuidadosamente, moviendo esos sacos extraños entre mis dedos. Él dejó escapar un sonido muy bajo y lastimero al mismo tiempo que se tensaban los músculos de su pierna, todavía atrapada bajo la mía. Después de un momento, moví mi mano para envolverla alrededor de su creciente erección. Edward comenzó a moverse y sus párpados se crisparon un poco, pero no fue hasta que pasé mi pulgar por la humedad de su punta que sus ojos se abrieron, y me miró con la vista todavía un poco nublada, con la boca abierta y respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sugar?" Graznó, con la voz rasposa de sueño.

"Shhh. Vuelve a dormir." Le sonreí y volví a mi trabajo.

Hizo un sonido extraño y gutural que se escuchó como "¡Ha!"

"¿Te estoy… despertando?"

Me encantaba que riera cuando estábamos tan juntos, porque podía sentir la vibración de su risa a través de todo mi cuerpo. Se estiró y todos sus músculos se estremecieron cuando lo hizo; y luego dobló ambos brazos bajo su cabeza, fijando sus profundos ojos verdes en mí con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Oh, no me molesta. Haz lo tuyo, Sugar. Yo sólo me voy a recostar aquí para disfrutar el show."

Ah, diablos. Tal vez no pensé esto con mucho detenimiento. Creo que esperaba que Edward se despertara y me girara sobre mi espalda para hacer de las suyas con mi cuerpo. Y sin embargo ahora él esperaba que yo le hiciera un "show". De repente me sentí como una mala, en todo sentido de la palabra, imitación de una estrella porno. Me sonrojé y dejé entrever la incertidumbre en mi rostro, creyendo que él tomaría la iniciativa.

"Sabes que me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa forma, pero no deberías empezar algo que no estás preparada para terminar."

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Mi incapacidad para dar marcha atrás ante un desafío directo eliminó toda mi vergüenza.

"Oh no, voy a terminar esto. En más o menos, tres minutos." Moví el pulgar por la punta de su erección otra vez y él siseó, mostrándome los dientes.

"Adelante, Sugar, inténtalo. Creo que puedo durar un poco más que eso."

Yo sólo le sonreí mientras me sentaba a horcajadas, inclinándome para besar su cuello antes de empezar a bajar rápidamente, dejando que mi cabello rozara su pecho. No vi la necesidad de recordarle que yo tenía las de ganar gracias a su erección matutina, ciertamente inducida por mí, _además_ del hecho de que acababa de desafiarme.

"Dos minutos y medio, Sugar," me dijo mientras mordisqueaba la piel tirante de su abdomen.

"Está bien, tú lo pediste." Envolví su erección en mi boca, metiéndola lo más profundo que pude y chupando con fuerza.

Él se arqueó. "¡Aargh! Diablos, Bella, quisiera seguir teniéndola donde está."

"Entonces deja de burlarte, bastardo desagradecido. Relájate y déjame hacerte sentir bien."

En respuesta, él gimió y cerró los ojos. Yo volví a mi tarea, y cuando él se corrió _casi_ tres minutos más tarde, me moví hacia arriba para susurrar en su oído, "Qué buen chico, tan obediente…" acariciando su mandíbula y su cuello. Traté de imitar esa sexy voz demandante que él solía usar para torturarme en la cama y creo que hice un buen trabajo, humildad aparte.

"Ven aquí," pidió, aferrándome por las caderas y acercándome a él. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me encontré a horcajadas sobre su rostro. Dado que todavía no teníamos cabecero en la cama, todo lo que pude hacer para sostenerme fue apoyar las manos en la pared, confiando en que él no me dejara caer, rompiéndole la nariz a él y mi cabeza en el proceso. Él enganchó sus brazos alrededor de mis muslos para sostenerme y acercar mi centro a su boca.

Para ser completamente honesta, creo que yo ni siquiera llegué a los tres minutos. Me corrí con uno de esos gritos que se te escapan de forma inesperada y por un segundo te hacen preguntarte _¿quién diablos está gritando de ese modo?_ _Oh, soy yo._

"Mierrrda. Creo que necesito una siesta," suspiró Edward sin aliento.

Creo que no hace falta decir que me fui a trabajar con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, cantando alegremente. Ni siquiera cuando James aparcó junto a mí y caminó conmigo hacia el restaurante se me fue el buen humor. De hecho, seguía escuchando las palabras de Bruce en mi cabeza: _"Ese idiota no es lo suficientemente bueno como para serrucharte el piso, Swan."_

Bruce se había ido a New York la noche anterior y se iba a quedar por una semana, así que yo estaba al mando otra vez. Entré a la oficina para dejar mis cosas en uno de los casilleros; y para cuando volví a la cocina escuché a James leyendo la lista de preparación y dándoles órdenes a los empleados. Aparentemente, el idiota estaba intentando jugar. Bueno, yo también sabía jugar.

La mayoría de los empleados le daban la espalda a James, pretendiendo no escucharlo. Todos ellos sabían que James estaba intentando pasar por alto la jerarquía de la cocina para imponerse. Varios de ellos me lanzaron miradas interrogantes mientras me dirigía hacia él. Yo me limité a caminar sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora hasta llegar justo frente al imbécil.

"¿Necesitas algo? Estoy asignando las tareas," me dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándome de forma condescendiente, con la lista doblada bajo un brazo.

"Eso no va a funcionar, porque tú no estás a cargo aquí," contesté con dulzura, aunque en voz alta y clara. "Pensé que ya habíamos dejado esto en claro, James. Yo soy tu superior. Tú no eres quién para asignar tareas, debes hacer lo que _yo_ te digo. Ahora, dame la lista y no volvamos a discutir esto nunca más."

La cocina se había quedado completamente en silencio y James se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, esperando su reacción. Continuó sonriéndome de forma maligna, pero yo casi que podía ver las ruedas de su cerebro funcionando a toda prisa detrás de sus ojos calculadores.

Bajé mi voz una octava y me acerqué un poco más. "¿Qué es más importante para ti, mantener tu orgullo, o tu empleo? Porque te juro que si me pones a prueba de nuevo, haré que te despidan."

"No puedes despedirme," se burló en voz alta, mirando alrededor como esperando que alguien lo apoyara, cosa que nadie hizo.

"Dije que _haré que te despidan_. Si no me das esa lista en los próximos diez segundos, veremos si puedo hacerlo o no." Estiré mi mano y esperé, contando los segundos en mi cabeza. Él se resignó al sexto. Tomé la lista y le di la espalda para empezar a trabajar.

Cuando hubimos terminado y yo ya me estaba preparando para volver a casa y ver el progreso de Edward y Emmett con los muebles, le pedí a James que saliera conmigo. Él me lanzó una mirada insolente, pero me siguió hacia el aparcamiento y esperó de pie junto a los contenedores de basura, en silencio y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho otra vez.

"No sé por qué sientes la necesidad de seguir dándome problemas; pero o te detienes ahora, o tendrás que buscar otro trabajo," dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Me disculpo si me sobrepasé, Chef. Últimamente he tomado más responsabilidades durante tus ausencias, y la verdad es que esta mañana no estaba pensando en que tú estabas ahí." Su voz chorreaba sarcasmo y desdén.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes, James. No me importa lo que hayas hecho durante mi breve ausencia, yo sigo siendo tu superior directo y eso no va a cambiar en un futuro próximo."

Él no dijo nada, pero me lanzó una mirada que claramente decía _"No estés tan segura"._

Me acerqué un paso más a él y puse un dedo sobre su pecho. "¿No me crees? Habla con Bruce. Yo hablé con él, recientemente, y no creo que tú seas tan importante aquí como te crees que eres. Me cansé de tu actitud de mierda y ya no me importan tus motivos. Así que déjalo ya, o vete."

Me subí al coche y salí del aparcamiento, pero no pude resistir la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás. James había recogido una caja de madera vacía y estaba haciéndola pedazos contra el contenedor de reciclaje.

* * *

**A que no me esperaban tan pronto, eh? **

**Bueno, simplemente quiero agradecerles porque me recibieron de vuelta.**

**Ah, y para las que preguntaban, la historia tiene 35 capítulos y un epílogo. No se preocupen, va a haber Sugar para rato ;)**


	23. Outtake: Tattoo You

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es mi beta, mi amiga y confidente. Y merece reconocimiento, así que todos digan "¡hola Sowelu!"

* * *

Outtake

Tattoo You

**E POV**

Había salido a correr por un rato después de un largo día de trabajo, y estaba entrando por la puerta trasera cuando Jasper entró por la delantera dando un portazo y gritando como un soldado **C**onfederado loco en plena batalla. Demasiado sorprendido para siquiera preguntar qué pasaba, me quedé observándolo mientras él me buscaba desesperadamente; hasta que finalmente me encontró junto a la mesada de la cocina y se encaminó directo hacia mí.

Apoyó una botella de whisky con tanta fuerza sobre la mesada que me sorprendí de que no se rompiera. "¡Felicítame, hijo!" Demandó, dándome un golpe en la espalda. Tenía los ojos desenfrenados, llenos de excitación.

"Seguro, felicitaciones por escaparte del loquero, Jasper. ¿Qué diablos te pasó?"

Él se rió, dejando escapar otro grito rompe-tímpanos, y me aferró en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me rompe la espalda. "¡Acabo de vender una pintura que terminé en diez días, por diez _de los grandes_! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

"¿Y te tomaste una de esas para celebrar?" Pregunté, señalando a la botella sin abrir frente a nosotros.

"¡No, hijo! El cliente me lo dio como una muestra adicional de reconocimiento. Iba a compartirlo contigo, pero si vas a ponerte en esa actitud de cerdo listillo…"

"Lo siento, lo siento. En serio amigo, ¡felicitaciones! Pero no me gusta el whisky." No me pude resistir a burlarme un poco más de él.

Jasper bufó, exasperado. "A mí tampoco me gusta el whisky, pero ¡acabo de hacer diez mil; me deshice por fin del fantasma de mi muerte y quiero emborracharme!"

"¿Vendiste la _pintura de la muerte_? ¿Por diez mil? ¿Qué clase de enfermo compró esa pintura por tanto dinero?"

"Un enfermo muy rico con problemas con la muerte," contestó, yendo hacia la alacena para sacar un par de vasos.

La noche en que volvió del hospital en Florida, Jasper había empezado a pintar un gigantesco cuadro que detallaba el accidente de surf que casi nos mata a ambos. Un par de días antes, cuando me lo mostró aún sin terminar, yo mismo le había dicho que era un cuadro imponente y que los colores se veían increíbles, pero también era bastante morboso.

"Lo sé," me había dicho él, sin quitarle los ojos al cuadro. "Pero me está dando vueltas en la cabeza y necesito sacarlo de una vez. Cuando lo termine lo pondré contra la pared detrás de un montón de otros lienzos sin usar y nunca lo miraré de nuevo. Pero tengo que hacerlo."

"¿Sabía el tipo de qué se trataba el cuadro?" Pregunté, todavía intentando entenderlo. El arte de Jasper era algo abstracto y figurativo, pero él se las arreglaba para transmitir un montón de emociones y conceptos con cada pincelada. Sin embargo, esta pintura en particular era extremadamente amenazadora y siniestra. No me podría imaginar teniéndola literalmente colgada en mi hogar.

Jasper se pasó distraídamente la mano por la espeluznante cicatriz, todavía visible bajo su cabello rapado recientemente; mientras servía dos generosos vasos de whisky. "Entendió el sentimiento que quise transmitir y yo le conté la historia. Y le encantó." Se encogió de hombros y alzó el vaso antes de bebérselo de un sorbo. Jadeó un poco después de tragar. "Yo no juzgo a nadie, sólo cobro los cheques."

Yo me bebí mi vaso también, haciendo un esfuerzo para no toser y ahogarme. "Odio el whisky."

Jasper rellenó nuestros vasos y ambos nos sentamos en los sillones, con la botella apoyada en la mesa entre los dos. "Mi agente le hizo un tour por el estudio porque el tipo había venido el mes anterior y había mostrado interés. No pensé que hablara en serio sobre la pintura cuando me vio trabajando en ella. Le dije varias veces que esa pintura era sólo un ejercicio personal, que no estaba a la venta, pero él me ofrecía cada vez más dinero. Al final dije, ¿qué diablos? No es como si yo quisiera conservar esa maldita cosa para tener que mirarla por el resto de mi vida."

"Probablemente se vuelva tu pintura más famosa y te persiga hasta el último día de tu vida. Como Tchaikovsky y el maldito Cascanueces."

Jasper alzó una ceja y me dirigió una larga mirada fija. "Sí, estoy seguro de que así será."

"Cállate y bebe," ordené, bebiendo yo mismo para dar el ejemplo. "Esta cosa no es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras. Uno más y tendré que ir a ducharme."

"Debería ser mejor que 'no tan malo'. El tipo dijo que la botella valía como $300 dólares," replicó, sirviendo otra ronda.

"Probablemente le daría un paro cardíaco si viera cómo estamos apreciando su regalo. Somos unos filisteos." **(N/T: Filisteo: persona vulgar, ordinaria, de poca sensibilidad artística)**

"¿Filisteos? ¿Tchaikovsky? ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? Deberías beber un poco más para matar las neuronas que guardan esas mierdas inútiles que sabes," se burló Jasper, rellenando mi vaso.

"Bésame el trasero. Tú eres el artista temperamental de la familia. No es como si fueras un camionero o algo así."

"¡Bebe!" Ordenó, señalando mi vaso con el suyo.

"No… ah más," dijo Jasper un rato más tarde, cuando le tendí mi vaso para que lo rellenara.

"Tan pronto," me encogí, sintiéndome agradablemente mareado y con las extremidades demasiado pesadas. "Tengo que ir a la ducha."

"Aw, ¿a quién tratas de impresionar? No me importa si apestas. Eres mi hermano, tú siempre apestas."

Bufé y fui a poner mi vaso sobre la mesa, golpeándolo sin intención con tanta fuerza que se rompió. Me quedé observando cómo aparecía un fino rastro de sangre entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice. Me reí. "Huh… esa mesa es más alta de lo que era hace un minuto."

Jasper fue a su baño y me tendió una vendita adhesiva antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón.

"En serio Ed, no puedo creer que te vayas a mudar a Seattle," comentó, como si siguiera con una conversación que ya habíamos empezado.

"Gracias," tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de concentración para abrir el envoltorio de la vendita adhesiva sin romperla. "Me vas a extrañar hermano, ¿cierto?"

"Estoy hablando muy en serio, Ed. Eres mi hermano. Y me salvaste la vida."

"Bueno, tú me trajiste una vendita, así que estamos a mano."

"¡Agh, está bien! Eres un idiota," murmuró, cabizbajo, mirando su vaso vacío con el ceño fruncido.

Hubo un silencio largo e incómodo. "Lo siento, Jazz. No sé… qué decir. Yo también voy a extrañarte… pero, siempre seremos hermanos."

Jasper levantó la vista y me fulminó con la mirada. "Perdóname por ser un poquito… lo que sea. En mi experiencia de vida, la familia no necesariamente es _para siempre_."

Entonces comprendí. Jasper nunca –bueno, rara vez– hablaba sobre sus padres o sobre la forma en que lo abandonaron. Yo debí haber sabido que el hecho de que me fuera sería más duro para él de lo que querría mostrar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Jasper había sido parte de mi familia incluso por más tiempo del que había pasado con su familia biológica.

"En mi experiencia, _sí_ lo es," dije firmemente, tratando de pronunciar bien las palabras para no arruinar lo que quería decir. "Tal vez deberías cortarte la mano también, para que reafirmemos nuestro juramento de sangre como hermanos." Levanté mi pulgar vendado.

Jasper resopló y sacudió la cabeza, aunque ya no fruncía el ceño. Al contrario, sonreía. "¿Recuerdas lo enojada que estaba Mamá cuando se me infectó la mano y tuvimos que contarle cómo me había cortado?"

Mamá nos había dado una verdadera lección por haber hecho algo tan estúpido y arriesgado. Cuando nos reímos de ella, se enojó aún más y dijo "Ustedes _ya son hermanos_. Sólo por considerarse hermanos, lo son. No pueden cambiar eso y no hace falta que se lo prueben a nadie."

Ella tenía razón, y sin embargo; ahora que yo me estaba mudando al otro lado del país, sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para conmemorar la ocasión.

Me di una ducha y me vestí, pero el alcohol no hizo más que asentarse en mi estómago. Jasper casi estaba dormido en el sillón cuando lo aferré del brazo y lo saqué la calle. Quería ir a Blackwater's, pero era muy lejos para llegar caminando y dada nuestra condición, conducir no era una opción. Así que fue al garaje y saqué nuestras bicicletas de los ganchos del techo.

"_No_ voy a—" empezó a decir Jasper, pero se calló cuando me vio subir a mi bicicleta y dejar caer la suya al suelo.

"Está bien. ¡Me tomaré unos tragos por ti en Blackwater's!" Grité mientras me alejaba calle abajo.

Antes de llegar al semáforo, él ya estaba pedaleando a mi lado. Veinte minutos después estábamos en el bar, y Jake nos miraba con cautela.

"¿Qué diablos han estado bebiendo?" Preguntó. "Huelen a mi abuelo."

"Sólo… danos dos cervezas, Jake," pidió Jasper de buen humor. "¡Estamos celebrando!"

Jake finalmente puso dos cervezas sobre la barra, y luego chasqueó los dedos para llamar mi atención. "Esto es todo, Cullen, no más. Ustedes dos ya están bastante borrachos. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"

"Bicicletas," me encogí.

"Está bien, pero les advierto que no los voy a levantar del suelo cuando me vaya a casa. Tendrán que arreglárselas solos."

Nos quedamos en el bar hablando y charlando con Jake, Seth, algunos amigos, y otros conocidos que pasaron por ahí. Vi a Christy bailando con su novio, pero sólo nos saludamos con la cabeza y nos sonreímos el uno al otro, nada más.

Una hora más tarde, Seth nos pasó una cerveza más a cada uno y después de esa decidimos que ya no beberíamos más. Así que estábamos vagando por la noche fresca de otoño cuando repentinamente Jasper me aferró con fuerza del brazo.

"¡Mierda, mira! ¡Eso es lo que vamos a hacer!" Señalaba un local a un par de metros de distancia: Tattoo U.

"_¿Qué? _No… Hmm, nope."

"¡Oh, vamos! Mi amigo Al trabaja ahí y es realmente bueno. Hagámonos algo… algo… no sé. Algo. ¿Sí? _Tenemos_ que hacernos algo antes de que te vayas."

Titubeé. Eso mismo era lo que yo estaba pensando antes, pero… ¿un tatuaje? La idea de que fuera algo permanente me asustaba, pero entonces me di cuenta de que justamente era ese el atractivo para Jasper. Además, estaba ebrio, y el alcohol me pone de dos maneras: complaciente o beligerante. Y todavía estaba en la etapa "complaciente".

"Qué diablos, hijo. Vamos."

Tan pronto como entramos al lugar nos recibió un tipo enorme y calvo con los brazos completamente tatuados. Llevaba puesta una playera y unos caquis y sacudió la cabeza en cuanto nos vio entrar. "Uh-uh. Lo lamento, chicos. Tendrán que ir a dormir y volver en otro momento."

Jasper le sonrió con simpatía, pero luego miró por encima de su hombro y gritó: "¡Al!"

Un tipo alto y delgado que parecía tatuado de pies a cabeza levantó la vista de la cadera de una mujer muy hermosa que parecía estar en sus veintes, donde le estaba haciendo una orquídea muy delicada. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a Jasper antes de mirarme fugazmente a mí también y sacudir la cabeza.

"Dame un segundo, Jazz," dijo, volviendo al trabajo.

El tipo grande, calvo y extrañamente pijo para un lugar como ese, frunció el ceño y nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos en la sala de espera; y luego se metió en una pequeña oficina.

"Deberíamos hacernos unos tribales," sugirió Jasper.

"No. Todos los tipos que conozco que tienen tribales son unos idiotas."

"Jake tiene un tribal y tú no pensabas que fuera un idiota hasta que quiso robarte a Bella."

Le puse mala cara. "Voy a refregarte por la cara los nombres de todos los imbéciles que hayan intentado o logrado meterse en los pantalones de Alice y vamos a ver qué tan gracioso es para ti."

"Cierralaboca." Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en la pared.

"¿Y qué tal si nos hacemos algo como… una ola, y la fecha del accidente?"

"No, no. Me acabo de deshacer de esa maldita pintura. No quiero estar pensando en ese maldito accidente todo el tiempo."

Ambos nos quedamos callados pensando por un rato, hasta que Al salió de pronto de detrás del mostrador y se puso de pie frente a nosotros. La chica que estaba atendiendo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal.

"Nos vemos, preciosa," le gritó, y ella le dirigió una cálida sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

"¿Todas tus clientes están así de buenas?"

Al suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Ojalá. Ahora, ¿qué diablos están haciendo aquí dos bastardos borrachos?"

"Queremos tatuajes," respondí, y cerré la boca en seguida. La palabra sonaba realmente extraña saliendo de mi boca; y de repente me sentí tan cansado que lo único que quería hacer era ir a casa y caer desmayado en mi cómoda y enorme cama. Me incliné hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y descansando la frente sobre mis manos.

"¿Va a vomitar?"

"Nah," respondió Jasper. "Se encuentra bien. Al, éste es Edward. Edward, Al. Fuimos juntos a la escuela de arte."

"¿Escuela de arte?" Repetí.

"Jasper tiene un tipo de lienzo, yo tengo otro. Ahora, escuchen. Me encantaría tatuarlos a ambos, pero no puedo hacerlo si están ebrios. Tenemos una política estricta en ese sentido."

"Oh, anda Al. Sabes que lo haría de todos modos," replicó Jasper.

"Tal vez, tal vez no, pero definitivamente no sé si _él_ lo haría y creo que él luce mucho peor que tú." Al me tocó el pie con la punta de su zapatilla negra desgastada.

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien… en serio. Quiero un tatu... tatú… también. Tatuaje." Traté de sonar tan consciente como me sentía, pero mi lengua no coordinaba con mi cerebro.

"¿A qué te dedicas, Edward?"

"Soy arquitecto."

"Perfecto. Si fuera a tu oficina, y llegara apestando a alcohol y tambaleándome, ¿me construirías una casa ahí mismo?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Es una pregunta capciosa. Yo no construyo casas, sólo diseño los planos; y de todos modos no podría hacer nada ahí mismo, porque toma un largo tiempo llegar del diseño inicial a la construcción terminada."

"Está bien chico listo, pero ¿entiendes mi punto? ¿Crees que estaría feliz con los planos que dibujes para mí si los haces en base a las estupideces que digo estando borracho?"

"Al, escucha. Edward es mi hermano. Se va a vivir a Seattle en dos días y queremos hacer algo grande, ¿entiendes? Para marcar la ocasión."

"Además, él casi se muere hace poco," agregué, señalando a Jasper con el pulgar.

"Y él me salvó la vida," concluyó Jasper, señalándome a mí.

Al nos miró con exasperación. Tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz y acercó una silla para sentarse frente a nosotros. "No digo que vaya a hacerlo, pero ¿qué es lo que quieren?"

Miré a Jasper, que se encogió de hombros y luego dijo, "¿Tal vez el nombre del otro?"

Levantando la vista del papel, Al golpeteó la punta del lápiz contra sus dientes. Escuché un ruidito de metal y noté el piercing en la lengua por primera vez. _Eso tuvo que haber dolido como la puta madre_, pensé.

"Ah, así que ustedes son '_hermanos'_. Está bien, ok. No lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

Jasper se lo quedó mirando, confundido, y yo me apresuré a aclarar las cosas.

"No, no. De verdad somos hermanos. De adopción, pero hermanos. Hermanos heterosexuales. No somos gay, sólo estamos ebrios."

Al arrojó el cuaderno sobre el mostrador y se puso de pie. "Y ese es el motivo por el que no trabajo con borrachos."

Le tomó a Jasper una eternidad y diez minutos convencer a Al de que nos hiciera los tatuajes. Normalmente no le costaba tanto convencer a alguien de lo que fuera, pero en fin, ese día estaba en pésimo estado. Cuando Al finalmente accedió, tuvo que ir a hablar con el tipo enorme y calvo, que quizás fuera el dueño, o eso pensé. Mientras ellos discutían en la pequeña oficina, Jazz y yo seguimos debatiendo sobre el diseño. Estábamos discutiendo la idea de tatuarnos la palabra "Cullen", pero Jasper no estaba convencido porque él aún usaba su apellido, Whitlock. Pero fue entonces cuando se inspiró y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Yo sólo pude escuchar su lado de la conversación.

"¿Hey, Ma? ¿Podrías sacarle una foto a ese símbolo familiar del vestíbulo y enviarla al móvil de Edward? Porque… Edward y yo queremos… copiarlo. No, oh… no. No voy a pintarlo ni nada. No, no quieres saber. Umm… vamos a tatuarnos… si, ma, un poquito. Tomamos un poco de whisky… y un par de cervezas… sí, ma." Me tendió el teléfono, azorado.

"¿Sí?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"Fue idea de Jasper, yo sólo accedí," dije.

Él me aferró el brazo y empezó a sacudirlo con energía, susurrando fuertemente: "Dile sobre mi pintura. Dile que vendí esa pintura. ¡Díselo!"

Me sacudí e hice un gesto para que se callara. "Jasper quiere que te diga que vendió su pintura de la muerte. Por 10 mil dólares, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Hubo un largo silencio y luego un murmullo apagado, asumí que Mamá le estaba diciendo a Papá lo que estaba pasando. "Tu padre dice que debería mandarte la foto," me informó. "_Yo creo_ que debería cortar una rama del olmo del patio delantero e ir a buscarlos para darles una buena tunda."

"Creo que ya estamos un poquito grandes para eso," me reí.

Ella no se rió al responderme "Eso es lo que tú crees."

"Mamá, sólo queremos hacer algo, ya sabes, antes de que me mude. Y ya sabes que Jasper casi _se muere_ hace muy poco."

"¿Cuántas veces vas a sacar ese as bajo la manga? Cuando quieras llevarme a la rastra a un asilo de ancianos, y yo grite y patalee para no ir, me dirás 'Pero Mamá, Jasper _casi se muere_.'" A pesar de las palabras, pude oír en su tono que estaba comenzando a ceder. Efectivamente, mi celular sonó y cuando lo abrí vi la foto del símbolo Cullen. Jasper y yo le agradecimos.

"Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo," fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Pasamos la foto a la computadora de Al para que pudiera hacer su diseño ahí mismo. Para el momento en que terminó, el calvo ya se había ido, dirigiéndonos un breve asentimiento al pasar, y a Jazz y a mí ya se nos había pasado un poco la borrachera.

Jasper insistió en que yo fuera primero, como si fuese alguna clase de honor, pero el idiota se arrepintió tan pronto como me vio maldecir y sudar como testigo falso.

"¿De verdad duele tanto? ¿O lo estás haciendo para molestarme?" Preguntó, retorciendo y triturando un folleto que había tomado del mostrador.

"Voy a matarte por obligarme a hacer esto. ¡Maldito hijo de perra, eso duele!"

Al estaba plasmando el león del símbolo Cullen en la parte superior de mi espalda, justo entre mis hombros. Cada vez que se acercaba al centro yo largaba una nueva horda de insultos y maldiciones.

"He tenido chicas adolescentes sentadas aquí para que les tatúe la espalda y han lloriqueado menos que tú," comentó Al, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Vete al diablo," respondí, no tan impasible. Ya había pasado la etapa de complaciente y ahora estaba en el punto más alto de mi etapa beligerante; pasando rápidamente de ebrio a resacoso.

Cuando Al finalmente terminó su trabajo conmigo y me recordó los cuidados del tatuaje, intercambié el asiento con mi hermano y me repantiguécon alegría para mirarlo sufrir. Pero el bastardo se negó a darme ese gusto. Hizo gran alarde de estar cómodo y relajado mientras lo tatuaban. Ocasionalmente vería sus manos tensarse o su rostro palideciendo un poco; hacia el final se le había formado una pequeña línea de sudor sobre el labio superior. Pero nada más.

Mientras pedaleábamos precariamente de vuelta a casa, de repente Jasper se dio cuenta de que quizás tendría que haber hablado con Alice antes de hacerse algo tan permanente. ¿Qué sucedería si a ella no le gustaba? ¿Y si le parecía asqueroso? No pude dejar de notar que sudaba mientras hablaba de eso. A mí también se me cruzó por la cabeza que quizás debería haber hablado con Bella, pero no iba a dejar que Jasper me viera preocupado por eso.

"Alice tiene ideas muy claras sobre casi todas las cosas. ¿Qué pasará si odia los tatuajes en general? No es del tipo de chica que lo dejaría pasar."

"Cierra el pico," respondió él, reubicándose en su bicicleta de forma incómoda. "¿Y qué hay de Bella?"

"A Bella no le importará. A ella no le importan las apariencias. ¿No vas a irte de luna de miel a algún lugar tropical, verdad? Porque si es así, se te va a hacer difícil mantener el tatuaje cubierto si ella lo odia."

"Cállate."

Dejé a Jasper tumbado en el sofá, todavía pensando en la reacción de Alice; y me dirigí directamente a mi cama. Caí de espaldas con un golpe sordo y en seguida me levanté con un chillido digno de una niñita. Me giré sobre mi estómago y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"Fraternidad," resoplé, pero no pude evitar sonreír antes de quedarme frito.

* * *

**Como habrán notado, este capítulo es un outtake que Paige escribió para que todas supiéramos cómo se habían tatuado Edward y Jasper.**

Sólo quiero agregar dos cosas: la primera, es que estoy un poco indignada, porque fui víctima del plagio. Técnicamente hubo dos víctimas, porque me plagiaron la traducción de _Dateless for too long_. Estoy enojada, porque yo le tengo muchísimo respeto a los disclaimers, y me gusta que me devuelvan esa cortesía. Y además estoy enojada porque también respeto a mis lectoras, y considero el plagio una ofensa para todas nosotras. Por suerte todavía queda gente honesta en este mundo y una autora de FFnet con la que nunca había tenido contacto fue tan amable de darme el aviso. Le estoy muy agradecida y aprecio mucho su honestidad. Por supuesto, se lo dije "personalmente".

La otra cosa que quiero contarles es que conseguí empleo. Es un dato feliz, porque hacía bastante que estaba buscando, y quería compartirlo con ustedes para que no tengan la sensación de que sólo les cuento cosas malas :P

Y bueno, también quiero darles las gracias. Gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción. Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios, su apoyo, sus buenas energías ¡Gracias!


	24. Spoiling for a Fight

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** y yo ya nos apuntamos para probar la cura mágica... ah, ya verán de qué se trata! ;)

* * *

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Spoiling for a Fight

**E POV**

**Febrero de 2009**

"Entiendes lo que digo acerca de la luz, ¿verdad? No sé por qué no se tuvo en cuenta."

El Dr. Heier, mi cliente, se paseaba obsesivamente por los cimientos de lo que pronto iba a convertirse en el vestíbulo de la que empezamos a trabajar había estado interviniendo en todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomábamos sobre la construcción del –relativamente simple– consultorio médico de seis pisos.

"Recuerde, Doctor Heier, que el ángulo y la luz _sí se tuvieron en cuenta_, pero también tuvimos que tener en mente las condiciones de la calle, los callejones de acceso y las restricciones legales propias de la ciudad."

"Claro, claro… pero seguramente podemos obtener una facilitación de la ciudad. Sería una pena no aprovechar toda la luz en el último piso. Creo que si giramos el edificio unos 45 grados, sería perfecto."

Girar el maldito edificio. El edificio cuya base ya estaba construida. El edificio al que sólo le faltaban dos días para estar completamente cimentado. Ya estaba familiarizado con el señor Heier y podía decir que, a juzgar por la forma en que fruncía la barbilla, iba a ponerse terco con este asunto absurdo de la luz. Bueno, pues yo no me iba a enzarzar en otra lucha de poder con el Dr. Delirante. Dos meses de trabajar en este proyecto me habían enseñado que era inútil intentar razonar con él.

Así que tomé un hondo suspiro y fingí una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que podríamos. Me pondré a trabajar en ello. Detendré el avance aquí y arreglaremos una reunión en mi oficina para el viernes por la mañana, estoy seguro de que podré tener los planos y el nuevo contrato listo para que usted lo firme. Por supuesto, estaremos costeando unos $80,000 más del precio inicial, pero doy por sentado que podremos poner el nuevo proyecto en marcha de aquí a seis u ocho semanas."

Creo que no hay necesidad de aclarar que el Doctor Heier decidió que no era necesario girar el edificio; aunque no antes de llamar al contratista y a Tom Francke, para confirmar que yo sabía realmente de lo que estaba hablando y discutir al respecto una docena de veces más. Para cuando finalmente se dio por vencido ya era muy tarde, la cabeza me latía y ya estaba a punto de arrojar a Heier por la terraza… bueno, si el edificio tuviera una, quizás lo hubiera hecho.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí por esto, Tom," le dije a mi jefe cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos coches.

"No hay problema. Aún estaba en la oficina cuando me llamaste," replicó, sin darle importancia. "Heier no parece darte mucho 'margen de creatividad', ¿me equivoco?"

"Oh, no lo sé. He pensado un montón de creativas formas de asesinarlo y esconder el cuerpo."

"Siempre y cuando no se te ocurra tirar el cuerpo sobre la base antes de verter el hormigón… eso ya está trillado." Abrió la puerta de su auto, pero no se metió. "Los proyectos mejorarán, Edward. Piensa en esto como una forma de probarte a ti mismo."

Asentí. Sabía que tenía demostrar que era bueno en lo que hacía antes de que me asignaran un proyecto realmente interesante. "Gracias Tom. Te veré en la mañana."

Mientras conducía traté de alejar toda la pesadez del día de mi cabeza, concentrándome en volver a casa, con Bella. Ella tenía la noche libre y nuestro tiempo a juntos últimamente había sido muy escaso. Me enfermaba el hecho de tener que llegar tan tarde a casa del trabajo, hoy de entre todas las noches. Sé que debería haberla llamado para avisarle, pero la batería de mi móvil estaba muerta. Además, ella siempre fue muy comprensiva con respecto a mi trabajo. A menudo, cuando ella tenía la noche libre y yo llegaba a casa después de un día particularmente agotador, Bella me preparaba un baño caliente y se sentaba junto a la bañera para escucharme mientras me quejaba, y me daba cosas ricas de comer, hasta que estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para dejar el trabajo a un lado y enfocar mi atención sólo en ella.

Vivir juntos había sido incluso mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Bella era divertida, atenta, y fácil de tratar; a pesar de su tendencia a limpiar obsesivamente. Nos divertíamos mucho cuando estábamos juntos en casa.

Mis padres llamaban todos los domingos, y nosotros poníamos el teléfono en altavoz para que todos pudiéramos hablar. Intentamos usar el Skype con ellos, pero mi madre tecno-fóbica decía que le daba dolor de cabeza, así que nos quedamos con el teléfono común. Un domingo en particular, mi mamá mencionó que ella y mi padre iban a asistir a una competencia de shagging en Myrtle Beach.

La mirada en la cara de Bella no tenía precio, yo podía ver en sus ojos el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por encontrar una respuesta apropiada a ese anuncio. Estoy seguro de que pensó que había alguna clase de error, era obvio que no entendía lo que acababan de decirle. Yo me empecé a reír, Bella se puso roja como una remolacha, y mis padres empezaron a preguntar qué era tan gracioso.

"¡Deberías ver la cara de Bella ahora mismo!" Les dije.

"¿Cuándo vas a madurar, jovencito?" Demandó mi mamá. "Bella, shagging era un tipo de baile mucho antes de convertirse en un eufemismo del sexo." **(N/T: He aquí la explicación de 'shagging' y el motivo por el que no lo traduje. En nuestro idioma esta broma no tiene sentido, pero para ellos sí lo tiene: shagging significa follar/coger para la mayoría de los americanos, pero además es un tipo de baile) **

"Sí, bueno. Sí, es una competencia de baile a donde vamos el próximo fin de semana," interrumpió mi papá. "Pero gracias por pensar que estamos en un nivel digno de competencia en el eufemismo."

Yo me descostillé de risa y Bella no pudo contenerse más y lanzó una carcajada también, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cambió rápidamente de tema y luego me atacó, haciéndome cosquillas, momentos después de que cortáramos el teléfono.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo con Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, y Jasper ya había venido a visitarnos por una semana desde que yo me había mudado a Seattle, poco más de dos meses atrás. Y los padres de Bella venían un par de veces al mes para cenar o jugar cartas, o simplemente a pasar el rato.

Por supuesto, teníamos algunos obstáculos en el camino, pero honestamente, no peleábamos mucho. Y cuando lo hacíamos, generalmente yo estaba con la guardia baja para cuando me daba cuenta de que Bella estaba enojada conmigo. Era como el equivalente emocional de ese loco ninja, Kato, que saltaba desde el interior de los armarios o detrás de las cortinas para poner a prueba los reflejos del Inspector Clousseau. Ella se volvía loca porque yo no me daba cuenta de las cosas que le molestaban, y a mí me volvía loco que ella esperara de mí que me diera cuenta mágicamente de _todas _las cosas que le molestaban. Aunque voy a admitir que usualmente, cuando ella se enojaba conmigo, tenía sentido que se enojara una vez que me explicaba por qué.** (N/T: Kato y el Inspector Clousseau son personajes de la serie La Pantera Rosa. El personaje de Kato está inspirado en The Green Hornet, o El Avispón Verde. Y esa es toda la información que puedo darles al respecto porque, honestamente, tuve que googlearlo para entenderlo)**

Golpeé el botón que abría la puerta del garaje y estacioné mi Audi junto a su Volvo. No, ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su Volvo, aunque sí me dejaba cambiarlo por el mío de vez en cuando, o me dejaba conducirlo cuando íbamos juntos a algún lugar.

Con un profundo suspiro, saqué mi cuerpo cansado del coche y me metí en la casa por la puerta del garaje. Tan pronto como entré, me di cuenta de que algo iba mal. No salía ningún olor delicioso de la cocina, la casa estaba oscura a excepción de la luz del televisor en la sala, y Bella no me llamó ni vino a recibirme al vestíbulo como hacía normalmente. La encontré en el sofá de la sala, acurrucada bajo su manta roja, con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara hinchada de llorar.

"¿Bella? Corazón, ¿qué va mal?" Sentí mi ritmo cardíaco dispararse al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado para ponerla en ese estado.

Me senté junto a ella y traté de atraerla hacia mis brazos, pero ella me empujó y puso cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?"

Parecía estar debatiéndose acerca de qué decir, o si decirlo o no. Cuando finalmente abrió la boca, su tono de voz era bajo y frío, excepto por el pequeño hipo.

"Me alegra que no estés muerto. ¡Me voy a la cama!" Con eso saltó fuera del sillón y se apresuró hacia nuestra habitación, dando un portazo y trancando la puerta tras ella.

¿Qué diablos? Sabía que era tarde, pero ¿era para tanto? Normalmente yo llegaba a casa alrededor de las seis, pero eran sólo las… miré el reloj… mierda. Eran las diez y cuarto de la noche. Realmente había pensado en llamarla cuando las cosas se pusieron complicadas en el trabajo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que mi teléfono estaba muerto… lo que significa, y recién entonces me di cuenta, que ella tampoco podía comunicarse conmigo. Me froté la cara con desesperación. Mierda.

Bueno, ahí está. Ella estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse. Pero encerrarse en nuestro cuarto y negarse a hablar conmigo no era la manera más madura de solucionarlo, ¿cierto? Podía oír la ducha encendida en nuestro baño. Después de unos minutos de debatir conmigo mismo la mejor manera de acercarme a ella para hablar, tuve un momento de repentina inspiración.

Me metí en la cocina y revolví los cajones hasta que encontré el escondrijo donde Bella guardaba sus delantales. Tomé un delantal a rayas finas color rojo y blanco y me desnudé antes de pasármelo por la cabeza y atarlo con un nudo en la espalda. Bella había bromeado varias veces acerca de mi promesa de lavar la vajilla desnudo, pero yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Supuse que el delantal agregaba un toque de humor que quizás haría que su enojo conmigo se disolviera más rápido. Y la desnudez probablemente ayudaría. Por alguna razón, realmente le gustaba verme desnudo.

Desafortunadamente, Bella ya tenía toda la vajilla limpia y guardada, como siempre. Incluso la lavadora estaba vacía. Me encogí de hombros y tomé una pila de platos limpios de la alacena, los tiré dentro del lavabo, abrí el agua caliente y tiré un poco de detergente sobre ellos.

Para cuando el lavabo se llenó, ya no podía oír el ruido de la ducha. Tomé una cuchara de madera y una espátula de metal de una cosa que gira puesta sobre la mesada, junto al horno, y empecé a golpearlas con fuerza contra el lavabo, moviendo los platos dentro del agua y haciendo el máximo ruido posible.

No escuché la puerta de nuestro cuarto abrirse, pero sí escuché la voz de Bella a mis espaldas.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Intentó sonar enojada, pero pude escuchar la risa en su voz.

"¡Oh! Hola, no te vi ahí," fingí sorprenderme. "Sólo estoy lavando estos platos."

"Esos platos ya estaban limpios."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Y tenemos una lavadora."

"Eso es verdad."

"Y estás desnudo."

"Sip. ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Edward." Su tono cambió, y supe que no estaba completamente perdonado aún. Cerré la canilla de agua caliente y tomé una toalla para secarme las manos antes de girarme hacia ella.

"Lo lamento, Sugar. Mi teléfono se murió y no pude llamarte para avisarte que estaba llegando tarde."

"¿Estuviste solo todo el tiempo? ¿No había nadie que pudiera prestarte su celular?"

Mierda. "Uh. Bueno, supongo que no pensé en eso."

Ella suspiró y se sentó en la mesada de la cocina, sus ojos fijos en los míos. "Al principio no estaba preocupada. Entiendo que vas a llegar tarde a veces, pero ¿cuatro horas y media? Cerca de las ocho, como no atendías en tu celular, llamé a la oficina y tu asistente me dijo que te habías ido hacía horas y que él tenía entendido que venías directamente a casa. Cuando pasó otra hora empecé a pensar que habías tenido un accidente o algo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que todavía no tienes tu licencia de conducir de Washington y que probablemente no llevas ningún documento encima con nuestra dirección. Así que, ¿cómo sabrían a dónde llamar si estabas herido, o, o…?"

Me reí, pero sólo por un instante, porque la cara que puso me hizo protegerme por encima del delantal, incluso a pesar de que me acerqué para tomarle la mano. "¡No! No, lo siento, ¡no quería reírme! Pero ¿no crees que estás sobreactuando un poquito?"

"No lo sé. ¿Lo estoy? ¿Qué pasaría si mañana en la noche tú me estuvieras esperando para la una o dos de la mañana y resulta que yo regreso cerca de las cinco o seis? ¿Estarías tranquillo?"

"No es lo mismo," repliqué, apretando la mandíbula ante la idea de algo sucediéndole a Bella en ese callejón oscuro detrás del restaurante. Constantemente estaba recordándole que no tenía que salir sola después del trabajo, y que estuviera alerta todo el tiempo en el camino desde el callejón hasta el auto.

"Bueno, para mí es exactamente lo mismo. Es aterrador," dijo ella en voz baja, atrayéndome por las correas del delantal y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Por favor no me hagas esto de nuevo."

"Lo lamento, Bella. No quería asustarte. Sólo quería ir a ver cómo iba todo en la construcción de Heier, pero él estaba ahí y terminé quedándome más de lo que pretendía. Heier quería girar todo el maldito edificio para que su oficina tuviera la luz ideal por las mañanas."

"Entonces la próxima vez, giras el maldito edificio y regresas a casa. Tonto."

Presioné mi frente contra la suya y sonreí, lo que provocó una sonrisa en su rostro. Me dio un besito en la nariz. "Te perdono, pero sólo porque tienes un trasero fenomenal. Especialmente en ese delantal."

"Así que, ¿me perdonas el trasero?"

"¿Necesitas pruebas?"

"Sí, eso estaría bien."

Ella se bajó de un salto de la mesada y caminó a mi alrededor antes de arrodillarse y pasar sus manos por mi trasero expuesto. Le dio un beso suave a mi nalga izquierda y yo contuve el aliento, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesada de granito. Ella se movió a la derecha… y me mordió, con fuerza.

"¡Ow! ¡Diablos, Sugar! ¿Qué te dije acerca de morder?"

"¿Que te gusta?" Preguntó dulcemente, desatando las tiras del delantal. "En serio Edward, tenía que hacerlo. ¿De qué otro modo vas a aprender la lección?" Tiró del delantal por encima de mi cabeza y lo arrojó lejos, junto con mis ropas.

"¿Reforzamiento positivo?" Sugerí, tirando de ella hacia mis brazos.

"Mmm." Se relamió los labios y los frotó suavemente sobre los míos. "Creo que te amputaría si me asustas así de nuevo."

"Claro, como si tú pudieras vivir sin esto," contesté, señalando desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies con una sonrisa soberbia.

Esperaba un comentario sagaz, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y asintió. "Buen punto," admitió, aguantando la risa.

Apagué las luces de la cocina y la levanté en mis brazos con los ojos en llamas y la mente llena de pensamientos muy, muy sucios. La cargué hacia la sala, donde estaban pasando por millonésima vez la repetición de _Top Chef_. Juro por dios que ese programa tiene su propio canal donde lo pasan 24/7. Bella solía llamarlo "programas apaciguantes". Me incliné para agarrar el control remoto, y ella chilló pensando que iba a dejarla caer. Como si pudiera.

Apagué la televisión y nos dejé en absoluta oscuridad. Tuve que ir a tientas hacia la habitación. Me las arreglé para evitar que Bella se golpeara la cabeza contra algo, pero yo mismo me golpeé el codo contra el marco de la puerta y tuve que apresurarme para dejar a Bella en la cama para poder frotarme el hueso adolorido. Lamentablemente, en mi apuro pateé el pie de la cama, que terminó incrustado entre mis dedos del pie, lo que me provocó una oleada de dolor que me hizo olvidar el golpe en el codo.

Desde donde la había arrojado sin ceremonias sobre la cama, Bella se estaba riendo tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Escuché más que ver sus movimientos, y un instante después la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó entre risas.

"Pareces muy preocupada," contesté, luchando por encontrarle la parte humorística a algo que dolía tanto.

Ella se movió a gatas por la cama hacia mí, masajeando mis hombros y pasando las uñas suavemente por mi espalda. "Lo siento, bebé. Pero eso fue gracioso, tienes que admitirlo. Te pusiste muy Fabio conmigo y después pasaste a Jim Carrey." **(N/T: No tengo ni la menor idea de quién es Fabio)**

"Eres la criatura más cruel que conozco," refunfuñé. Pero me dejé llevar un poco por la caricia de sus dedos y suspiré.

"Déjame que lo arregle," respondió con dulzura, empujándome hacia atrás para que me recostara.

Me giré y me recosté sobre mi espalda como un buen paciente. Bella nunca había dejado de ser mandona y a mí no me molestaba seguir sus órdenes ciegamente. Ella se movió para revisar mi pie lastimado y chasqueó la lengua y se lamentó de la contusión que estaba empezando a formarse. Si fue un poco condescendiente, no dejé que me molestara. Hizo su camino hacia arriba con besos por mis tobillos, pantorrillas y muslos, ignorando deliberadamente mi erección, que estaba prácticamente ondeando banderas hacia ella, como esos tipos que ondean banderas a los aviones en las pistas de aterrizaje.

Finalmente Bella me dirigió una sonrisa perversa, besando mi cadera. "¿Sabes cuál es la cura para un pie lastimado, no?" Esto ya se había convertido en una broma recurrente entre nosotros. Cada vez que alguno de los dos no se sentía bien o se había hecho algún tipo de daño físico, aplicábamos la 'cura milagrosa'.

"Por favor," rogué, deseando saltear el juego previo e ir directamente a la acción.

"Sí," asintió, tomándome en su boca. Me encantaba cuando me tomaba así. No porque se sintiera mejor que estar dentro de ella, sino porque era un acto de entrega pura. Ella decía que le gustaba por cómo le hacía sentir darme placer de ese modo, pero el acto en sí mismo era suficiente para mí, y no había una sola vez en que no me sintiera jodidamente afortunado.

Apoyó una mano en mi estómago y usó la otra para sostener lo que no entraba en su boca. Alternando caricias cortas y rápidas con lentas y lánguidas lamidas, en seguida me tuvo gimiendo y retorciéndome en la cama.

"Ven aquí, Sugar," dije con la voz ronca.

Siendo bastante hábil ella misma con el asunto de seguir órdenes, recorrió un camino de besos sobre mi pecho hasta llegar a mi oreja. "No había terminado."

"Tampoco yo. Date la vuelta," dije, sintiéndome latir contra su estómago.

"¿Qué hay sobre tu pie?" Bromeó, sin aliento.

"Al carajo con mi pie."

El comentario le provocó una ronda de risitas. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada tratando de apagar el sonido. Un momento después ya no estaba riendo, cuando la penetré con suavidad y rapidez. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, empujándose contra mí cuando yo me moví hacia atrás. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cadera con firmeza, comencé a moverme con energía.

Me encantaba verla de esta forma. La elegante y delicada extensión de su espalda y su cuello, la forma en que su cabello se movía rozando sus hombros, las expresiones faciales de concentración que sólo podía ver por momentos. Me gustaba simplemente ver mientras nos volvíamos uno, una y otra vez. Quería darle una palmada a su pequeño y adorable trasero; debo admitir que la idea simplemente me volvía loco. Pero ella me había dejado bien clarito que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas a menos que estuviéramos en igualdad de oportunidades, y en ese momento claramente no lo estábamos.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró de golpe y sus gemidos se volvieron tan profundos que podía sentirla vibrar debajo de mí. Sabía que estaba cerca. La levanté para apoyar su peso sobre sus rodillas y ella serpenteó una mano detrás de mi cuello, tirando de mi cabello con los dedos. Con la otra mano tomó la mía y la puso entre sus piernas, donde pude sentir su delicado nudo de nervios palpitando suavemente bajo mis dedos. Momentos después ella ya se venía con fuerza, sacudiéndose en mis brazos, dejando escapar suaves sonidos que iban del placer del orgasmo, al lamento de que la sensación se fuera tan pronto.

Me salí de su interior, girándola para que se recostara sobre su espalda antes de volver a hundirme en ella, acunándola cerca de mí y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Te amo," dijo, sus ojos húmedos. "No sé qué haría sin ti."

"Lamento haberte asustado. No iré a ninguna parte, te lo prometo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y frunció un poco el ceño, y yo sabía que estaba pensando que no podía prometerle algo así. Algunas cosas suceden sin que podamos controlarlas. No debí haberme reído de sus miedos. Dios sabe que yo no podría vivir sin ella.

"No lo hagas," susurré, acariciando la línea de preocupación entre sus cejas.

"Acércate," susurró ella, dejando de lado todo lo demás y concentrándose únicamente en mí dentro de ella.

Cuando finalmente me corrí lo hice con fuerza y con cierto alivio; y luego ambos nos quedamos dormidos por un rato, estrechamente abrazados.

**B POV**

Me desperté por la mañana con el sonido de la alarma, sintiéndome extrañamente frágil. Había sido una noche de altibajos, e incluso a pesar del alivio cómico que Edward me había dado con su exhibicionismo al lavar la vajilla y su rutina de slapstick, la verdad es que había estado me importaba que él creyera que estaba exagerando. Estando sola en la enorme y oscura casa, mi imaginación se había ido por las ramas y me había llenado de imágenes en las que Edward estaba desaparecido. La idea era tan deprimente que me hizo estremecer. **(N/T: Por si se están preguntando, slapstick es un tipo de comedia teatral o televisiva que implica exageración de la violencia… como en las películas de Buster Keaton, o Los Tres Chiflados. El famoso "tortazo" o "pastel en la cara" es típico del slapstick)**

Me desenredé de los brazos de Edward y me deslicé fuera de la cama a pesar de sus murmullos entre dientes diciéndome que me quedara.

"Tengo que prepararme para trabajar," le dije, como hacía cada mañana. Él suspiró y se giró, sin siquiera despertarse completamente. Antes de meterme en la ducha, chequé que su alarma estuviera programada, dado que él casi siempre se olvidaba.

Una vez debajo del chorro de agua caliente, no pude evitar pensar en lo absolutamente necesario que se había vuelto Edward en mi vida en un período tan corto de tiempo. Tomó algo de tiempo acostumbrarme, pero ahora ya no podía imaginar una vida sin él.

Uno de mis momentos favoritos de la vida en común era volver a casa por la madrugada, después de un servicio de cena. Si él aún estaba despierto, cosa que sucedía casi siempre, él esperaría a que yo me diera una rápida ducha y luego nos meteríamos juntos en la cama para hablar sobre mi noche. Él siempre estaba interesado acerca de lo que pasaba en el restaurante y siempre tenía buenas ideas y sugerencias. Desafortunadamente, cuanto más alentador e interesado se volvía él acerca de mi carrera, más problemas tenía yo para decirle acerca de la propuesta de Bruce de tener mi propio restaurante en el Sur.

Si él estaba dormido, yo solía tomar una larga ducha para lavar el olor de las comidas mezcladas que usualmente se pegaba a mi ropa, mi cabello e incluso mi piel. Luego me metía cuidadosamente en la cama y me acurrucaba junto a él; sus brazos automáticamente se curvaban a mi alrededor y me estrechaban contra su pecho. Muy a menudo comenzábamos a hacer el amor incluso antes de que él se despertara del todo.

No estoy queriendo decir que todo acerca de nosotros fuera puro romance y sexo y profundas declaraciones de amor. Esto es la vida real y Edward es un hombre maravilloso, pero también muy real. Yo creía que Sam y yo habíamos estado técnicamente viviendo juntos, pero pronto comprendí que tener a un hombre quedándose tres o cuatro noches a la semana y a uno viviendo en tu casa las veinticuatro horas del día eran cosas totalmente diferentes.

Era como compartir una casa con un extraterrestre que ha estudiado nuestra cultura e imita muy bien la vida en la Tierra, pero no la comprende realmente. Algunas cosas que eran parte del sentido común para mí, hacían que Edward frunciera el entrecejo en profunda concentración tratando de entenderlas.

Más o menos pasado un mes de nuestra convivencia, una serie de pequeños agravios sin importancia y un caso avanzado de Síndrome Pre-Menstrual me hicieron estallar frente a Edward como una bomba atómica. Él hizo un pequeño movimiento en falso y ¡PUM!, de pronto yo estaba descargando toda mi rabia sobre él acerca de las cosas que me molestaban, sin importar lo minúsculas que fueran.

Todo empezó con dejar la vajilla en el lavabo sin nada de agua, lo que hacía que la comida se pegara y fuera dos veces más difícil lavarla más tarde. Luego continué con los charcos de agua fría que quedaban en el piso del baño cuando él se bañaba, los millones de pequeños vellos que quedaban en el lavabo y la mesada cuando se afeitaba, y el hecho de que dejara sus pesas tiradas por cualquier parte y yo viviera tropezándome con ellas. Para cuando finalmente terminé, me sentía aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo un poco culpable por la mirada atónita y confusa sobre su rostro.

"Mira," dije, tratando de sonar más gentil. "Esto es nuevo para ambos. Nos vamos a enojar muchas veces. Estoy segura de que yo también hago algunas cosas que te vuelven loco, también."

"Um," replicó, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en algo. "Bueno, la verdad es que me molesta bastante que sorbas el agua de tu cepillo después de lavarte los dientes."

Yo estaba estupefacta. Después de haber estado quejándome de cosas que él hacía por diez minutos, ¿todo lo que podía reclamarme a mí era que le molestaba que sorbiera el agua de mi cepillo? Me sentí como la perra más horrenda del planeta. Durante toda la semana siguiente, traté de ser más comprensiva, sintiéndome culpable por haber sido tan dura y crítica con él… al menos hasta que tropecé con otra de sus malditas pesas, que estaba tirada casi escondida debajo del borde del sofá de la sala. Me tropecé y caí sobre la mesa de café, dándome un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Cuando Edward llegó yo estaba tirada en el piso con los pies sobre el sofá, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

"Tenemos que hablar," le dije con la voz ronca.

Al final me comprometí a no guardarme todas esas cosas para no estallar de nuevo con todo junto, y Edward se comprometió a recoger sus cosas y no esperar a que las hadas mágicas de la limpieza recogieran todo por él. Bueno, tal vez yo agregué esa última parte, pero el dolor de espalda me estaba haciendo hablar más de la cuenta.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del baño me sacaron de mis reflexiones. "¿Vas a salir de ahí en algún momento, o tendré que entrar a buscarte?" Amenazó Edward.

Cerré la ducha y salí de la bañera, envolviéndome en una enorme y mullida toalla. "Lo lamento. Desearía tener tiempo de que te me unieras en la ducha, pero tengo que darme prisa."

Edward me besó la mejilla y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. "Lamento lo de anoche, Sugar."

"¿Por qué? Creo que anoche estuvo bien," bromeé.

"Me refiero a llegar tan tarde a casa y preocuparte." Besó mi frente y luego me alejó un poco para mirarme con una sonrisa arrogante. "Y la otra parte estuvo bastante mejor que 'bien'."

Era una mañana fría y gris, pero por una vez no estaba lloviendo. Dejé el auto en el estacionamiento y salté fuera del coche a tiempocon una sonrisa en la cara. Edward era bueno para mí. Nuestra vida juntos no hacía más que mejorar. E incluso a pesar de que había tenido que dejar ir una increíble oportunidad que me había dado Bruce, no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Ni siquiera me había tomado los tres meses completos que tenía para pensarlo antes de tomar la decisión. Ya sabía cuál iba a ser mi respuesta y no veía el motivo para hacer que Bruce siguiera esperándola. Bruce lo había aceptado sin cuestionamientos, incluso un poco aliviado de no tener que perder mi trabajo en Beck's.

Aunque había estado debatiendo conmigo misma acerca de ello, decidí no decirle nada a Edward acerca de la oportunidad de tener mi propio restaurante en el Sur. Sabía que él haría todo lo posible por encontrar la forma de que sucediera. Él ya había demostrado que haría cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz, pero yo no podía hacerle dejar pasar la enorme oportunidad que él tenía de trabajar en la profesión que siempre había deseado, y mucho menos por algo tan egoísta como tener mi propia carrera. Seguramente habría tiempo y otras oportunidades para mí.

Un movimiento captó mi atención por el rabillo del ojo, y me di vuelta para mirar. Me sorprendí de ver a James, inclinado contra su auto negro deportivo. Tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho, excepto cuando levantó uno para tomar una calada de su cigarrillo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y no parecía tener intenciones de entrar a trabajar.

"Buen día, James," saludé, haciendo un gesto con la mano al pasar.

Él me miró sin inmutarse y tomó otra calada de su cigarro. Yo me detuve a medio camino y me quedé mirándolo, intentando comprender qué pasaba. Y luego recordé que realmente no me importaba, me encogí de hombros y retomé mi camino. Llegando a Beck's me sorprendí otra vez de encontrar a Bruce, parado justo al final del callejón, mirándonos a mí y a James. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y yo apreté el paso para entrar junto a él.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté en cuanto lo tuve cerca.

"Ven a mi oficina," contestó en una voz controlada y aparentemente calma.

Me condujo al interior por la puerta de atrás y me llevó a su desordenado despacho, todo el tiempo con una mano apoyada de forma protectora en la parte baja de mi espalda. Me hizo gestos para que me sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio y él mismo se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

"Tuve que despedir a James esta mañana."

"Oh. Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"No te imaginas cómo se ha puesto estas últimas semanas, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sabía que él estaba intentando hacer que yo lo promoviera, pero esta mañana el imbécil me dio un ultimátum: o le daba el puesto de Chef en el nuevo restaurante o se iba." Bruce sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Como si no pudiera reemplazarlo hoy mismo."

"¿Así que él sabía algo acerca del nuevo restaurante?"

"Aparentemente, aunque no me imagino cómo se enteró. Como sea, le dije que él no estaba preparado para ese puesto. Y que no volviera a amenazarme." La expresión de Bruce se oscureció. "Fue ahí cuando las cosas se pusieron feas."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Empezó a arrojar acusaciones – sólo dijo estupideces llenas de odio y mentiras. Así que le dije que se fuera al diablo, que se marchara de mi restaurante. Se puso feo, Bella, y él tenía un montón de cosas horribles para decir de ti."

"No puedo decir que esté sorprendida. Él ya lleva meses enojado conmigo. Pero tampoco voy a decir que lamento verlo marcharse. Ha sido bastante estresante tener que trabajar con él, pensando cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento."

"Bueno, eso es lo que más me preocupa ahora," admitió Bruce. "No estoy bromeando cuando digo que estaba enfadado contigo. Te acusó de dormir conmigo para tener tu puesto, dijo que eras una puta. Dijo también que te ibas a lamentar por esto. No me gusta tener que decir esto, pero la verdad es que él te culpa más a ti que a mí."

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Nada me importa menos que lo que piensa James acerca de mí. Y no va a hacer nada, sólo está tratando de salvar su dignidad ante la humillación de que lo despidan. No te preocupes por eso, Bruce."

"No creo que sea sólo por salvar su dignidad, Bella, tú no lo viste enloquecer. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de los presentes," hizo un gesto hacia la cocina. "Ellos tuvieron que haber escuchado todo lo que se habló aquí. Cuídate de él, Bella. Y no vuelvas a ir sola hasta el auto. Uno de los chicos o yo te acompañaremos siempre, de ahora en adelante."

Tuve que luchar contra la necesidad de negarme. Bruce sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Y James era un horripilante hijo de perra. No me haría daño que me acompañaran hasta el auto. Además, cuando entré a la cocina y vi las miradas nerviosas, furtivas o simplemente curiosas del resto de los empleados, acabé convenciéndome de que al fin y al cabo era buena idea aceptar algo de protección.

Era casi la una y media de la mañana cuando llegué a casa. Edward había encendido el fuego en la chimenea de la sala. Mientras yo me duchaba él abrió un par de cervezas y luego ambos nos acomodamos en el sofá.

"Eres un hombre realmente maravilloso," suspiré, besando su barbilla sin afeitar.

"Cuéntame sobre tu día," pidió, como hacía siempre.

"Sólo si me prometes que mantendrás la calma."

Edward se acomodó para poder mirarme a la cara. "¿Y por qué tendría que prometerte eso?"

"Despidieron a James hoy."

"Aleluya. He odiado a ese maldito hijo de perra desde el día en que lo conocí."

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco lamento que se fuera, pero puede que tengamos un problema…"

"Deja de dar vueltas, Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"Él se enojó mucho cuando lo despidieron, y me culpa a mí. Le dijo a Bruce que iba a hacer que yo lo lamentara."

En ese momento aparecieron unas oscuras manchas rojas en la parte superior de los pómulos de Edward, y sus ojos repentinamente ardieron en llamas de ira.

**Bueno... el capítulo se hizo esperar, pero valió la pena, ¿no?**

**Apuesto a que todas ustedes quieren probar la cura mágica de Sugarward ;)**

**Por cierto, lamento las mil y un N/T. Quise reducirlas al mínimo, pero hay cosas que son sencillamente imposibles de traducir.**

**Paige dijo que lo que sea que se imaginen que vaya a pasar en el próximo capítulo… bueno, eso no pasará. **

**Me encanta el suspenso. ¡Hasta la próxima, lindas!**


	25. Several Ways To Lose Your Lover

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** ya me advirtió que me van a linchar al final del capítulo,  
y sospecho que ella misma tiene ya una cacerola preparada...

* * *

Capítulo Veinticinco  
Several Ways to Lose Your Lover

**B POV**

Ya me imaginaba que Edward se iba a poner histérico cuando escuchara que James me había amenazado, pero esto ya era ridículo. Las últimas tres noches Edward había estado esperando por mí en el estacionamiento para seguirme a casa con su coche al salir del trabajo. Eso lo acepté, porque James es un loco y yo hubiera estado igual de preocupada si alguien hubiera amenazado a Edward.

Pero ahora, saliendo del trabajo con Buck, uno de los ayudantes de cocina que había estado oficiando de guardia de seguridad para mí, me encontré el enorme Jeep de Emmett aparcado junto a mi Volvo, como un ridículo símbolo fálico. Emmett estaba apoyado contra el baúl de mi coche con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

"Ese es mi hermano," le dije a Buck. "Gracias por acompañarme."

"Cuando quieras, chef," comentó Buck, carraspeando, antes de volver a meterse en el restaurante.

Caminé hacia Emmett con paso firme. "Esto tiene que terminar. ¿Edward te contrató para que fueras mi niñera?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando, hermanita. Sólo salí a dar un paseo a las…" consultó su reloj, "1:31 de la mañana, y pensé en pasar a ver qué se estaba cocinando."

"Estoy bien. Todo está bien. James no ha vuelto a aparecer y tampoco hemos oído nada de él. Hazme un favor, ¿sí? Dale a Edward un huevo para incubar o algo así. Necesita un hobby, algo que lo distraiga para que deje de actuar como si fuera mi madre."

"Tranquila… él es un poco sobreprotector, pero a mí no me molesta que lo sea; ambos queremos que estés a salvo. Así que no es motivo para que te enojes, ¿o sí?"

"Supongo que no." Tomé un hondo respiro y me forcé a relajarme. Tenía que estar recordándome continuamente que Edward, y ahora Emmett también, simplemente se preocupaban por mí, y eso era algo bueno. "Gracias por protegerme del hombre de la bolsa."

"Cuando quieras," contestó, igual que Buck. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro y agregó: "Ahora, mira, ya que estoy aquí, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte."

Parecía un poco nervioso, y eso me picó la curiosidad. "Sígueme a casa. Te daré de comer y una cerveza para que puedas contarme lo que pasa."

Cuando llegamos a casa, dejé a Emmett en la cocina y fui a la habitación para encontrar a Edward pretendiendo dormir. Era un pésimo actor.

"Puedes dejar de fingir, Edward; Emmett quiere tener una conversación de hermano a hermana, y de todas maneras no habrá sexo para ti esta noche."

"Eres mala," contestó sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Lo suficientemente mala como para cuidar de mí misma?"

Como no conseguí una respuesta, suspiré. "Sé que estás preocupado, amor, pero esto ya se está yendo de las manos. Ya te prometí que no caminaría sola por el estacionamiento, y permití que me cuidaras como una niñera. Pero ahora me envías a Emmett y eso ya es demasiado."

Edward abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y sonrió. "De hecho, yo no lo envié. Él se ofreció a hacerlo. Debe tener algo realmente importante para decir."

"Bueno, iré a ver. Tú quédate aquí y piensa en lo que hiciste," dije, intentando sonar seria.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Duerme un poco, en seguida vengo a la cama."

Emmett estaba revisando las alacenas como un oso recién despierto de una larga hibernación. Saqué un recipiente del refrigerador y puse a calentar el contenido en una sartén**.** Era el mismo plato de pasta con carne que había hecho cuando Edward conoció a mis padres, que resultó ser uno sus platos favoritos; pero él tendría que abstenerse a las consecuencias de largarme a Emmett sin preguntar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y Emmett se pasó un buen rato en silencio, comiendo como el oso que era, hasta que finalmente se estiró en su silla con un gruñido y un largo trago de su cerveza.

"Bueno, esto es lo que pasó," empezó, estirando los brazos sobre la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas. "Le pedí a Rosalie que se mudara conmigo."

"¡Em! Eso es genial, ya era hora…"

"Dijo que no."

"Oh… oh Dios, lo siento."

"En realidad, las palabras fueron 'olvídalo, no'; luego me echó de su apartamento y me dijo que no volviera."

"_¿Qué?_" Estaba pasmada. Rosalie y Emmett peleaban con ferocidad, cuando lo hacían; pero no discutían a menudo y desde que habían comenzado a salir, hace dos años, habían sido siempre una pareja aparentemente estable y comprometida. "¿Rompió contigo?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que 'no vuelvas' es bastante permanente. No responde a mis llamados." Se encogió, mirándose las manos.

"¿Has ido a verla?"

"No. No sé qué decir. Es por eso que vine a hablar contigo. ¿Qué hago?"

Recién entonces me di cuenta de que por detrás de su actitud afable habitual, estaba triste y dolido. Todavía no había alzado la vista.

"Dime exactamente qué sucedió," incité.

Su rostro se encendió de pronto con ese rubor genético tan característico de los Swan, y así fue como supe que definitivamente había hecho _algo_ para provocar la furia de Rosalie.

"Dime _exactamente_ lo que pasó," repetí, con más énfasis.

"Hace dos noches, estábamos en la cama, tú sabes… _después de_. Y empecé a pensar en si debía quedarme y levantarme temprano al día siguiente para cambiarme e ir a trabajar, o si tal vez debía ir a casa directamente y dormir un poco más."

Titubeó, y yo lo incité con un gesto.

"Estaba pensando en que Alice y Jasper están a punto de casarse, tú y Ed ya viven juntos y aún no se han asesinado el uno al otro, así que tal vez Rose y yo deberíamos… ya sabes, intentarlo."

Lo miré fijamente por un largo minuto. "Por favor dime que no le dijiste esas mismas palabras a ella."

El rostro de Emmett se puso aún más rojo y sus ojos se desviaron otra vez a la botella de cerveza vacía que movía nerviosamente entre las manos.

Tenía muchas ganas de enfadarme con él por lo mala, ofensiva y ridículamente imbécil que había sido su propuesta; porque esa definitivamente no es la forma de pedirle a tu novia de dos años que se mude a vivir contigo. Pero no pude hacerlo. A juzgar por su cara, él ya sabía el error que había cometido.

"Simplemente salió así. Ni siquiera lo pensé, y para cuando había terminado de hablar, ella se estaba vistiendo y arrojando mi ropa al pasillo. He hecho que Rosalie se enojara conmigo muchas veces, pero nunca la había visto tan… tan triste. Como si le hubiera arrancado el corazón. Es por eso que no puedo enfrentarme con ella ahora."

"Oh, Em. Tienes que enfrentarla. Pero primero tienes que decidir qué es lo que quieres realmente, y por qué, para que puedas decírselo como corresponde. Si no estás seguro de que ella sea la indicada y sólo quieres 'intentarlo', tal vez debas romper con ella ahora y dejar que siga su vida. Créeme, te lo dice alguien con quien 'lo intentaron' y al final fue rechazada…"

Mi hermano se irguió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo. "Ese no es el caso para nada. La amo, y no tengo dudas de que ella es la indicada."

"¿Y cómo puede ser que hasta ahora nunca le pediste que se mudara a vivir contigo, o por qué nunca se comprometieron?"

"Porque todo era perfecto tal y como era. Éramos perfectos. A ella le gustaba vivir con Alice y yo tenía un lugar a donde ir cuando ella se enojaba conmigo. Era perfecto."

"¿Y tú hubieras estado contento con dejar las cosas así para siempre?"

"No, no para siempre. Pero yo… sabes, he visto demasiadas veces cómo una buena relación de pareja se desmorona después de la boda. Todos empiezan a pelear por las estúpidas flores o alguna otra idiotez y al final el asunto del matrimonio termina siendo un infierno. Quiero _estar_ _casado _con Rosalie. Lo que no quiero es _casarme_ con ella. Ni con nadie."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ella piensa al respecto?" Pregunté. "Por los comentarios que ha hecho sobre el 'espectáculo' de Jasper y Alice, yo diría que ella se inclinaría mucho más por algo menos tradicional. Además, no estábamos hablando de matrimonio, creí que estábamos hablando de vivir juntos."

"Lo sé, pero generalmente una cosa lleva a la otra. No le pediría que viniera a vivir conmigo si no pensara que algún día acabaremos casados. ¿Edward y tú no han hablado de eso todavía?"

Era mi turno de sonrojarme. "No, nosotros… eso no… no estamos hablando de mí y de Edward. ¡Deja de desviar el tema! ¿Quieres que Rosalie se mude contigo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Entonces tienes que concentrarte en arreglar el daño que has hecho, y vas a tener que pensar en alguna manera más sincera y _romántica_ de pedírselo."

"Ese es el problema, hermanita. Rose odia todo lo que es demasiado romántico, o sentimental, o cursi. ¿Cómo haces con una mujer que odia las rosas rojas, las fresas cubiertas de chocolate, las canciones de amor, las cenas a la luz de las velas y el resto de las cosas románticas que se me puedan ocurrir a mí?"

"Eso sí que puedo responderlo. Ella no odia el romance, Em. Lo que ella odia son los gestos previsibles, románticos pero cliché, que no dicen nada de ti ni de ella como pareja. Tendrás que pensar en algo que a ella realmente le guste, y arriesgarte."

Emmett terminó su cena en silencio, masticando despacio y con actitud pensativa. Casi que podía ver las tuercas girando en su cabeza. Finalmente empujó su plato vacío a un lado. "A ella le gusta la música de los ochenta, los coches viejos, y el dinero."

"Bien, es un buen comienzo… pero dejemos el dinero fuera de esto."

"Quiero decir que ella ama lo que hace… trabajar en finanzas, y eso."

"Aún así, decidas lo que decidas, mantén el dinero fuera de este asunto. Confía en mí," aseguré. Ya me imaginaba las mil formas en que podría acabar eso, con Rose pensando que Emmett la comparaba con una cazafortunas, o una puta. Por mucho que yo me divirtiera a costa de Emmett, sabía que él era un hombre inteligente. Es sólo que a veces su cerebro y su boca se desconectaban completamente, y eso era lo que le traía problemas.

Emmett asintió reclinándose en la silla y mirando la mesada con aire pensativo. Yo me puse de pie para traerle otra cerveza y arrojar a la basura la botella vacía y con la etiqueta rasgada que ya se había bebido.

"¿Quieres quedarte en la habitación de invitados?"

"Sí, gracias," se encogió de hombros, y luego se bebió la mitad de la otra botella en un solo trago. "Ella nunca antes me había echado de la casa. Me ha amenazado con hacerme lo que Lorena le hizo a John Wayne Bobbitt, con molerme a golpes y otras cosas; pero nunca me había dicho que me largue y que no regrese." **(N/T: la pareja de John Wayne y Lorena Bobbitt se hizo conocida porque ella le cortó el pene con un cuchillo mientras dormía. Creo que no hay nada más que decir al respecto)**

Me tomó unos minutos decidir de qué manera contestar. "Em, para ella debe haber sonado como 'Hey, qué diablos, ahora que todos los demás se están mudando, deberíamos ir a vivir juntos'," dije finalmente. "Tal vez ella no esté lista, o tal vez ha estado esperando que se lo dijeras, pero la forma en que lo hiciste no fue la correcta."

"Sí, ya lo sé," gruñó, irritado.

"El punto es… _yo creo_ que el problema fue la forma en que se lo dijiste, y ese es un problema que tú puedes arreglar."

El asintió una vez más y luego suspiró profundamente. Finalmente se estiró y se inclinó hacia adelante para darme una palmadita en la cabeza, probablemente sin darse cuenta de la fuerza con que lo hizo.

"Idiota," lo pateé por debajo de la mesa.

"Arpía."

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

"Así que… esto de ser tu niñera tiene buena recompensa," señaló el plato vacío y la botella. "¿Cuándo me toca el próximo turno?"

Gruñí. "Espero que nunca. Mañana tengo el día libre así que vamos a ir a una cena de trabajo de Edward, y luego tengo la próxima noche libre también. Tal vez para cuando vuelva a trabajar Edward ya lo habrá superado del todo."

"Yo sé que eres una chica fuerte, Bells, pero no estás a la altura de un hombre que tiene un rencor más grande que tú misma. Y no te estoy juzgando, es simplemente un hecho biológico," aclaró levantando ambas manos, como si se atajara ante cualquier réplica mordaz que yo pudiera hacer. "¿De verdad crees que James no es una amenaza para ti?"

"No lo sé. Me resulta difícil de creer que lo sea. Quiero decir… él se enojó porque lo despidieron, y yo sé que es una pequeña y astuta rata de alcantarilla, pero ¿significa eso que es un completo psicópata capaz de hacerme daño físico real?"

"Personas más nobles que él han hecho cosas terribles sin justificación."

"Qué profundo."

"Hablo en serio, Bella. En realidad no conozco al tipo, pero si amenazó con hacer algo delante de toda esa gente, yo andaría con cuidado. Me da la sensación de que lo golpearon fuerte en el ego, y algunas personas no toman muy bien ese tipo de ofensas."

Me levanté y puse la vajilla en el lavabo a remojar. Iba a dejarla remojar toda la noche y la pondría en el lavavajilla por la mañana… estaba superando algunos de mis hábitos compulsivos.

"Ya lo sé, Em. Deja de intentar asustarme. ¿Por qué tengo que soportar los sermones, si ya estuve de acuerdo con que me hicieran guardia?"

"De acuerdo, yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Te dejaré en paz. Gracias por invitarme a pasar la noche y por la comida y… por todo," dijo, envolviéndome con un solo brazo y revolviéndome el cabello con su enorme garra de oso antes de girarse hacia el pasillo para ir al cuarto de invitados.

"Cuando quieras," contesté, dándole una patada detrás de la rodilla.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llamé a Rosalie, me atendió al primer timbrazo. "¿Tu hermano te pidió que me llames?"

"No."

"Mentirosa."

"No me lo pidió, Rose; pero sí me contó lo que pasó, y que lo echaste. ¿Realmente has terminado con él?"

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, durante el cual pude oír el murmullo continuo del banco detrás de ella. También oí otro sonido, más nítido, probablemente el de sus dedos golpeando el teclado de su computadora.

"Por supuesto que no," suspiró finalmente. "Sólo hazme un favor y no le digas qué hacer, ¿sí? Deja que se dé cuenta solo de lo que tiene que hacer ahora. Necesito tener la seguridad de que, si regresa y yo doy el brazo a torcer, dejaré caer mis bragas por él, no por ti."

"Qué bonito… tienes mucha clase, Rosalie Hale. No me importa lo que digan de ti."

Ella se rió. "Tampoco a mí. Ahora, ¿prometes que no lo ayudarás?"

"Bueno, puede que le haya señalado cuál es la dirección correcta…"

"¡Bella!"

"Nada demasiado específico, lo juro, y prometo no volver a interferir."

"Está bien… gracias. ¿Quieres que nos juntemos a almorzar mañana?"

Esa pregunta me inspiró. "Mejor aún, tú, Alice y yo deberíamos tener una noche sólo de chicas, mañana por la noche. No vamos a tener muchas más de esas después de la boda."

Rosalie prometió llamar a Alice y devolverme el llamado cuando supiera dónde y cuándo nos reuniríamos. Traté de no pensar que en menos de dos meses Alice se mudaría a Carolina del Sur y que eso traería otro cambio a mi vida, otro cambio que sería para siempre.

Siempre pensé que la arquitectura era un campo fascinante, una mezcla de arte y ciencia, imaginación e ingeniería.

Pero esa noche me encontré sentada escuchando una serie de presentaciones y discursos jodidamente largos y aburridos durante la cena de AIA Seattle, la asociación profesional de arquitectos; en una habitación llena de arquitectos que al parecer se habían propuesto matarse de aburrimiento unos a otros, discutiendo anchos de paredes exteriores y ventanas y códigos civiles. **(N/T: AIA Seattle, Instituto Americano de Arquitectos en sus siglas en inglés)**

En algún punto Edward, un hombre de unos cincuenta años de rostro anguloso, y una mujer que en un principio creí que era la hija adolescente y taciturna de alguien, pero en realidad era una colega de ellos; casi terminaron discutiendo a los gritos sobre el uso de chapas de metal o de aluminio. Para ese punto yo ya estaba deseando tener una chapa de metal donde golpearme la cabeza una y otra vez. El dolor físico hubiera sido un alivio frente a la angustia mental que me estaban causando estas conversaciones.

Mi estado anímico debe haber sido muy notorio, porque Tom Francke, que estaba sentado frente a mí, se inclinó repentinamente hacia mí y dijo: "Espera hasta que termine la cena y abran el bar."

Sonreí. "¿Está diciendo que encontraré todo esto más interesante cuando todos estén borrachos?"

"Probablemente no, pero quizás encuentres todo esto más soportable cuando _tú_ estés borracha," contestó, con un tono absolutamente serio, exceptuando por una de sus cejas, ligeramente alzada.

Yo me reí y alcé mi copa hacia él antes de acabar con el contenido de un solo trago. "No quiero ser grosera, señor Francke. La arquitectura me parece realmente interesante. Es sólo que los aspectos técnicos…"

"Dime Tom, por favor. Me pidieron que hoy diera un discurso sobre 'Materiales Viables para la Edificación Sustentable'. Contesté que nunca había odiado tanto a nadie como para hacerle ese daño. Diseñar edificios es una de esas cosas que resulta fascinante sólo para los que lo hacen, pero el resto se muere de aburrimiento."

"Es parecido a cocinar. La gente no quiere escuchar de dónde viene cada ingrediente y cómo los mezclas, ellos sólo quieren comer comida decente."

"Exactamente," Tom finalmente dejó relucir una sonrisa genuina. "Cierto, tú eres la jefe de cocina en Beck's."

"Asistente ejecutiva del Chef," corregí. "Trabajo para Bruce Tyler."

"Pero cuando él no está, es decir la mayor parte del tiempo, ella es la que dirige el lugar," se metió Edward.

Le dirigí una mirada sorprendida. La última vez que lo había mirado, estaba totalmente absorto en su propia conversación, pero aparentemente había estado siguiendo la mía por un rato. Me hacía sentir un poco incómoda que Edward fanfarroneara sobre mí. "Bruce no se va tan a menudo."

"Como sea," continuó hablando Tom, "Beck's es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos y estoy muy impresionado con usted, señorita Swan. ¿Me permite acompañarla hacia la barra para estar en primera fila cuando abran el bar?"

Riendo, permití que me llevara hasta el bar, al otro lado del cuarto. Cuando nos paramos en la pequeña fila que ya se había formado, me giré para mirar a Edward. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de cosas que no supe leer, pero luego él esbozó esa sonrisa que era sólo para mí, y yo respondí con una sonrisa que era sólo para él.

Después de haber recibido nuestros tragos, Tom y yo hablamos sobre comida por un ratito y luego me presentó a su esposa, Lydia. Ella parecía tan aburrida con la conversación sobre comida como yo había estado con la de edificios, así que le pregunté a qué se dedicaba.

"Nada glamoroso, lamento decir," contestó de forma defensiva. "Sólo criar a cuatro hijos. Mayormente yo sola." Le dirigió una oscura mirada a Tom, que no se dio por aludido porque estaba saludando a alguien que acababa de acercarse.

No estaba segura acerca de cómo responder a ese comentario, pero lo intenté. "¿Cuántos años tienen sus hijos?"

"No tienes que pretender que te interesa, ¿sabes?" me dijo con sinceridad, y con lágrimas en los ojos. "Lamento haber sido grosera. No tiene nada que ver contigo."

Y así sin más, se disculpó y se dirigió a los baños. Me sentí muy mal por ella, pero no la conocía para nada y dudaba que pudiera ofrecerle ningún consuelo. Esperando que ella y Tom simplemente estuvieran teniendo una mala noche y que las cosas mejoraran pronto, me disculpé y fui a buscar a Edward.

Otro de sus colegas, Dan Bradford, a quien yo había visto un par de veces antes, me detuvo a medio camino poniéndome una mano en el brazo. "¡Bella! Qué bueno verte."

Me presentó a su novia y a la otra pareja que estaba de pie con ellos, y estuvimos hablando por unos minutos, pero yo seguía mirando alrededor, buscando a Edward, que parecía no estar en ninguna parte.

Algunas parejas comenzaron a acercarse a la pista de baile mientras una banda mediocre tocaba música igualmente mediocre. No era mi tipo de baile, pero era fácil fingir.

Bailé con un par de colegas de Edward y tomé dos tragos más antes de volver a sus brazos. Él me apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, apoyando una mano en mí espalda baja como si esperara a que alguien viniera a interrumpirnos y no estuviera dispuesto a dejarme ir.

"Has estado muy encantadora esta noche, ¿verdad, Sugar?" Preguntó, sus ojos brillando con juguetona posesividad.

"¿Esta noche? ¿Estás diciendo que no soy encantadora todas las noches?" El alcohol me estaba haciendo relajar la cabeza y la lengua.

"Nunca diría algo así. Pero creo que un cuarto lleno de admiradores saca lo mejor de ti. Cada hombre en esta habitación está deseando ser yo en este momento." La voz de Edward era tan baja, y sus labios estaban tan cerca de mi oreja, que su aliento tibio me estaba haciendo temblar.

"Hmm. Incluso si eso fuera verdad, no me importaría para nada. Lo único que me importa es que tú estés feliz de ser tú. Quiero decir, de ser tú conmigo," dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. "Acabo de arruinar el momento, ¿no?"

Él se rió, moviéndome por la pista con facilidad. "Estás un poquito borracha, ¿no?"

"Puede ser que un poquito."

"Ya te dije lo mucho que me gusta este vestido suave y sedoso y… um, ceñido, ¿no?" Acercándome aún más, cosa de que no quedara espacio entre nosotros ni para deslizar un papel, dejó bastante clara su aprobación de mi vestido azul.

"¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?"

"Pronto. Dime, ¿estás borracha-cachonda-y-feliz, o borracha-me-quedaré-domida-en-el-auto-de-camino-a-casa?"

Lo miré a la cara, luchando contra el deseo de empezar a besuquearlo delante de su jefe y sus colegas. "Tendrás más y mejores chances cuanto más pronto me lleves a casa."

En tan sólo unos minutos Edward ya había dado las buenas noches a todo el mundo, y pronto nos encontramos afuera bajo la noche fría y húmeda. Me sostenía firmemente contra su costado, dirigiéndome hacia mi coche. Miré hacia arriba intentando decir algo, pero las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.

Al otro lado de la concurrida carretera de cuatro carriles, había un auto aparcado en el carril de emergencia. Un auto bajo, deportivo. No sabía qué tipo de coche era, pero sabía a quién pertenecía. James se inclinó sobre el coche, imitando con exactitud la misma posición que había adoptado la mañana en que fue despedido. Me miraba fijo bajo el resplandor de las farolas de la calle.

Edward me vio y siguió la dirección de mi mirada. Cuando vio a James, se tensó e hizo un amague, como si quisiera ir a enfrentarlo, pero había al menos unos cien metros y cuatro carriles de tránsito entre nosotros. James se incorporó con una sonrisa malvada sobre los labios, se subió al coche y se alejó con un quejido de las llantas sobre el asfalto.

"¡Súbete al auto!" Demandó Edward, abriendo mi puerta.

"No seas estúpido, no vamos a ir tras él," espeté, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"No, por supuesto que no. Te llevaré a casa y luego iré tras él."

"Para entonces ya no lo encontrarás. ¿Y cuál es el punto? Él no hizo nada más que estar ahí parado."

Edward se rió ásperamente y me hizo gestos para que me metiera en el coche. Esta vez obedecí, pensando que podría hacerlo entrar en razón de camino a casa. Una vez que se subió, salió del estacionamiento a toda velocidad y se metió entre los autos.

"¿Realmente crees que no sé dónde vive ese hijo de puta? Hice mi tarea cuando te amenazó, Bella. No hice nada hasta ahora, porque él no había hecho nada, hasta esta noche."

"Sólo está siendo un idiota. Lo único que hizo fue pararse ahí."

"Está tratando de intimidarte."

"Bueno, no funciona, así que déjalo."

Volvimos a casa sin decir otra palabra. Las manos de Edward estaban tan fuertemente aferradas al volante que temí que la piel de sus nudillos se abriera. Mi mente iba a toda velocidad pensando cuál había sido la intención de James. ¿Había sido una coincidencia, él vio mi auto ahí y se detuvo? ¿O estaba siguiéndome? De pronto una orden de restricción parecía una buena idea, pero ¿qué le diría al juez? ¿Que un ex compañero de trabajo me miraba mucho? Me imaginé que pasaría lo mismo que pasaba cuando era niña y les decía a mis padres que Emmett no dejaba de mirarme fijo para molestarme.

Edward estacionó el coche y esperó a que me bajara. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y temblaba.

"Eres un hombre adulto, Edward, no tienes que…"

"¡Exacto!" Gritó, asustándome. "Y _yo_ me voy a hacer cargo de esto. Si hubieras escuchado lo que te dije acerca de ese imbécil en primer lugar…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hubiera sido diferente? ¿Por qué crees que esto es mi culpa?" Nunca había visto a Edward tan enojado; sentía que su enojo iba más allá de toda lógica o sentido común, y me estaba asustando muchísimo.

"No lo sé," contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo por bajar la voz. "Sé que no es tu culpa. Pero no voy a quedarme sentado esperando a que realmente te haga algo para actuar."

Estiré la mano para tocar su rostro, tratando de calmarlo. Él se tensó y luego se apoyó en mi mano. "De verdad que no creo que James tenga ninguna intención de hacerme daño. Me preocupa más que él esté intentando tentarte a hacer algo estúpido. Si le pones una mano encima podrías terminar en la cárcel por agresión."

Él respondió a ese comentario con un bufido desdeñoso, pero no se apartó.

"Creo que Emmett tiene razón. James se sintió herido en el ego porque Bruce le dijo que no estaba lo suficientemente cualificado como para dirigir el nuevo restaurante." Suspiré, rascando su barbilla con suavidad.

"¿Qué nuevo restaurante?" Preguntó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar disfrutando de mi caricia.

Mierda. Este era el peor momento para empezar esta discusión, pero no iba a mentir. Ya me había sentido bastante incómoda al esconderlo.

"Bruce está planeando abrir un nuevo restaurante y está buscando un jefe de cocina. James pensó que él podía ser el indicado, porque… porque yo lo rechacé."

Dejé caer la mano sobre mi regazo cuando él se giró para mirarme, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de suspicacia.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo rechazaste? ¿Por qué harías eso?"

"El nuevo restaurante no estará aquí en Seattle. Tenía que rechazarlo," dije, obligándome a hablar con confianza, aún a pesar de que me daba miedo su posible reacción. "No es gran cosa, amor, habrá otras oportunidades."

Edward se quedó callado por un minuto. "Pero, ¿dónde será? ¿Y por qué James te culpa a ti, si tú lo rechazaste?"

"Creo que él ya lo sabía antes de que yo lo supiera," admití. "Creo que ese es el motivo por el que estuvo saboteándome cada vez que podía; estaba intentando ponerse él mismo en una mejor posición que yo. Todo tuvo mucho más sentido cuando volví de Florida y Bruce finalmente me ofreció el puesto a mí."

"¿Cuando volviste de Florida? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? ¿Dónde estará el nuevo restaurante?"

"Todavía no es seguro… en algún lugar, en el Sur." Me apresuré a continuar cuando vi que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa. "Tú estabas viniendo hacia aquí, donde ya tenías asegurado el trabajo de tus sueños, y para mí no tenía sentido decírtelo."

Edward salió del auto en un movimiento repentino y dando un portazo a sus espaldas. Yo salí a toda prisa también y me quedé mirándolo con recelo mientras él respiraba con dificultad el frío aire de la noche.

"Tenía mucho sentido que me lo dijeras. Tengo derecho a tener toda la información disponible cuando estamos tomando decisiones sobre _nuestra _vida _juntos_, ¿no?" Giró la cabeza y me miró con los ojos encendidos. "Tú creías que yo no sabría cómo entrar en una relación seria, pero ya no creo que _yo _sea el problema aquí. Todavía estás manejando todo por tu cuenta, sin siquiera darme una oportunidad."

"¡No, no es verdad! Quiero decir, no era esa mi intención. No quería ponerte presión justo cuando estabas a punto de empezar tu trabajo con Tom. Yo quería estar aquí contigo más de lo que quería ese empleo. ¿Es eso tan terrible?"

"Por supuesto que no," bufó. "Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Traté de escoger con cuidado mis palabras, sabiendo que estaba metiéndome en un terreno peligroso. "Porque a veces es como si tú tomaras todas las decisiones, Edward. Esta era mi decisión, mi elección. Y no quería que tú decidieras por mí."

"¿Dices que yo tomo todas las decisiones? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dejaste tomar una decisión a mí, o a alguien más?"

Ya me estaba enojando. Él me estaba diciendo controladora, negándose a reconocer todas las veces que le cedí el control en nuestra relación.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de 'dejarte' tomar una decisión, porque la mayoría de las veces simplemente me pasas por encima, me tiranizas. Y la mayoría de las veces no me molestó, pero no esta vez. Quería tener la oportunidad de sacrificarme por ambos, como hiciste tú cuando dejaste a tu familia y amigos por mí. Pero sabía que si te lo decía querrías hacer algo noble, correcto, y no me dejarías hacerlo."

"¿Qué diablos estás queriendo decir?" Demandó, y pude oír en su voz el tono sureño que se había estado desvaneciendo casi por completo desde que se mudó a Seattle.

"Sé que es parte de tu crianza, pero tienes esa actitud tan 'Yo soy el hombre y debo proteger a mi pequeña y débil mujer' que a veces es simplemente demasiado para mí. Como lo que pasó con James esta noche. Todavía estás muriendo por subirte a ese carro e ir tras él sólo porque me miró mal, y no te importa que yo no quiera que vayas."

"Y tú estás tan determinada a hacer todo para ti misma y por tu cuenta, que me haces sentir como uno de tus muebles favoritos de la casa. Me amas, me deseas, pero no me necesitas realmente."

Sin pensarlo demasiado y arriesgándome a su reacción, rodeé el auto y me dirigí hacia él. "Eso ni siquiera es completamente cierto. Te necesito porque sé que sería infeliz si no te tuviera en mi vida. Pero en el día a día, soy adulta y capaz. ¿No es eso algo bueno? ¿Acaso preferirías que sea una mujer tonta y hueca que no puede tomar una decisión por sí misma?"

"No seas ridícula. Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero." Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y el significado de ese gesto no me pasó desapercibido. No quería que me acercara más ni que lo tocara.

"Está bien. _Yo _estoy siendo ridícula, pero tú yendo a la casa de James para golpearlo como un adolescente es completamente racional. Me voy adentro."

Esperaba que él me siguiera y que continuara la discusión. O que tal vez me gritara que lo esperara. Esperaba que corriera tras de mí y me agarrara por los hombros para detenerme. Pero llegué al interior de la casa y nada de eso pasó. De pie en el vestíbulo, esperé, atenta a sus pasos.

Escuchar el motor del auto encendido y saliendo del estacionamiento era lo último que esperaba oír.

* * *

**Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirles que nunca sé por dónde empezar... sé que lo he dicho mil veces y que la palabrita ya está gastada, pero siento que debo darles las GRACIAS a todas, porque son pacientes y comprensivas conmigo, y porque a pesar de mis altibajos no me han abandonado.**

**Ahora, volviendo al capítulo... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Edward está exagerando? ¿Se imaginan a dónde fue, o qué va a hacer Bella ahora? ¿Qué esperan que suceda en el próximo?**

**Cuéntenme sus opiniones!**


	26. Sorry the Hard Way

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es mi beta y trabaja hasta altas horas de la madrugada para tener a las lectoras contentas, así que muestren algo de agradecimiento!

* * *

Capítulo Veintiséis  
Sorry the Hard Way

**E POV**

Incluso antes de llegar a la esquina de nuestra calle, ya me sentía un idiota. Quería regresar y tomar a Bella entre mis brazos, y decirle que lo sentía. Excepto porque no tenía idea de por qué debería pedir disculpas, tal vez por marcharme en medio de nuestra primera gran pelea desde que nos habíamos mudado juntos.

¿Realmente se suponía que debía sentirme mal por querer protegerla? ¿Y cómo diablos iba a justificar ella no haberme contado que Bruce le ofreció un maldito restaurante? ¿Y qué diablos quiso decir con eso de que yo la estaba tiranizando? ¡Sería como intentar _tiranizar_ a una pared de ladrillos!

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más aumentaba mi rabia, así que continué conduciendo. Di la vuelta a la manzana, luchando contra el deseo de ir al departamento de James, a poco más de una milla de distancia, para llevarle personalmente la paliza que se merecía – y fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, que James podría ir a nuestra casa y atacar a Bella mientras yo estaba afuera berrinchando. Y segundo, que tal vez estaba poniéndome un poquito paranoico. ¿Era James realmente una amenaza, o sólo un pequeño cerdo malhumorado con el ego herido?

En la siguiente vuelta a la manzana, pensé en ir a casa de Emmett para desahogarme y tomarme unos minutos para calmarme. Pero en primer lugar, Emmett nunca dejaría de burlarse de mí. Y en segundo lugar, paranoico o no, no podía irme muy lejos de casa ahora.

Finalmente me aparqué junto a la acera a unas pocas casas de distancia y llamé a Jasper a su celular.

"¿Ed?" La voz de Jasper sonaba adormilada y con un tinte de pánico. "¿Qué va mal?"

"Carajo, lo siento amigo. Otra vez me olvidé de la diferencia horaria." Eran más de las once aquí, así que en Carolina del Sur debían ser más de las dos de la mañana.

Jasper maldijo entre dientes por un momento. "Diablos, estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño. Te odio en este momento."

"Lo lamento. Vuelve a dormir, en serio."

"Cierra la boca y dime qué está pasando."

"Estoy en la calle, sentado en el auto de Bella, a un par de metros de nuestra casa."

"¿Te echó?"

"No, tuvimos una pelea y me fui… Pero Rosalie lo echó a Emmett hace un par de días," me desvié.

"Sip, ya oí algo de eso. ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? ¿Las lluvia les lava la razón, o qué? ¿Por qué peleaban Bella y tú?"

"Por una sarta de estupideces. James se nos apareció hace un rato y ella se enojó porque yo quería ir tras él. Y luego me entero de que Bruce quería darle un restaurante para que ella lo dirigiera, pero ella lo rechazó sin siquiera decirme nada porque el nuevo local no está en Seattle."

"Diablos."

"Eso no es todo. Me dijo que no me había dicho nada porque yo siempre la 'tiranizo', y que ésta era una decisión que tenía que tomar por sí misma."

"Mmhmm."

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Sip, pero no estoy seguro sobre qué decirte. La última vez que tuvimos una conversación sobre tu necesidad patológica de estar al control de todo, te pusiste un poquito violento."

Cerré los ojos y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, tratando de mantener a raya la rabia. Si las dos personas que más me conocen en el mundo están de acuerdo en que soy un tirano, tal vez tenga que aceptar que realmente lo soy.

"¿Edward?"

"Estoy aquí."

"No estoy diciendo que ella tenga razón y tu no, pero trata de ponerte en sus zapatos. Ve a casa. Tú eres afortunado de tener la opción de estar ahí, aunque sólo sea para gritarse el uno al otro frente a frente."

Sabía que Jasper había estado sintiendo su separación de Alice incluso más desde que yo también me fui.

"Lo sé. Estaba a punto de irme. Tal vez ir a casa de Emmett o algo, pero al parecer no puedo alejarme mucho más de una manzana de distancia. Creo que estoy dominado, Jazz."

Él resopló, pero fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no comentar nada sobre eso.

"Ve a casa, Ed. Llámame mañana."

"Sí, sí. Buenas noches."

"Adiós."

Colgué y me quedé sentado donde estaba mirando la casa. No había ninguna luz en el porche, ni tampoco ninguna luz encendida dentro. Bella estaría probablemente en nuestro cuarto, sin intenciones de recibirme de vuelta. Yo me sentía más calmado y listo para hablar, pero ¿estaría ella dispuesta a hablar? ¿Estaría llorando? ¿O lo suficientemente enojada como para empezar a lanzarme cosas? O tal vez se había encerrado en nuestro cuarto y no me hablaría para nada.

La cosa es que yo todavía creía que tenía algo de razón al enojarme porque escondiera de mí algo tan importante sobre su vida; pero había metido la pata hasta el fondo al escaparme en medio de la discusión.

Por otra parte, ella se había escapado primero, metiéndose en la casa y esperando a que yo la siguiera como un perro… ay, mierda, eso es exactamente lo que debí hacer.

Pensé que Bella oiría la puerta del garaje y sabría que había regresado. Abrí la puerta de la casa y entré, arrojando las llaves sobre la mesita a mi izquierda.

"¿Bella?" Llamé. Podía oír música en nuestro cuarto, y no quería asustarla.

Después de una larga pausa le escuché decir, "En el cuarto."

Parecía como si su armario hubiera explotado. Por un momento pensé que estaba empacando para dejarme, pero no había maletas. Entonces comprendí que estaba limpiando; separando las ropas que iba a descartar. Ella me lanzó una mirada cuando me paré junto a la puerta, pero no dijo nada. D'yer Mak'er de Led Zeppelin sonaba por los altoparlantes conectados a su iPod mientras ella seguía reemplazando algunas prendas del closet, sacando algunas de sus perchas para meterlas en una bolsa y regalarlas después. El vestido que me había estado volviendo loco toda la noche estaba colgado en el armario, reemplazado por un par de pantalones deportivos de color gris y una camiseta roja demasiado grande.

"¿Me vas a hablar en algún momento?"

"No. Te fuiste," se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo entre dientes.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunté, dando un paso más al interior del cuarto y apoyándome en la pared.

"Todas las veces que me criticaste o te reíste de mí por escaparme…" Se encogió otra vez, lanzándome una mirada breve con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo sé. Lo siento. Si te hace sentir mejor, sólo di un par de vueltas alrededor de la cuadra y después me quedé sentado en el auto. Y llamé a Jasper."

Bella rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Me dio la espalda otra vez y volvió a meterse en el armario con un bulto enorme de ropa. Cuando se dio vuelta otra vez, yo estaba justo detrás. La tomé por las caderas y ella jadeó y me fulminó con la mirada, pero no se alejó.

"Sé que estás enojada, y yo también lo estoy, pero por favor deja de darme la espalda. ¡Lo detesto!" La última frase sonó más dura de lo que pretendía.

"¿Y cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando tú _te fuiste_?" Me clavó el índice en el pecho y empujó. "Y yo ni siquiera sabía si ibas detrás de James, o si volverías esta noche."

"Lo siento. No sé qué más puedo decir. Estuve mal y lo supe tan pronto como lo había hecho."

"Y sin embargo te tomó media hora volver y disculparte." Me empujó de nuevo, su dedo hundiéndose en mi pecho.

"Eso duele, Bella."

"Entonces aléjate. Eres tú el que está invadiendo _mi _espacio."

"No," salté, agarrándole el dedo y sosteniéndolo dentro de mi puño. "Lamento haberme ido y lo siento si crees que estoy siendo un tirano contigo. Esa no es mi intención."

"¿Sientes que _yo crea_ que estás siendo un tirano?" Ella sacudió el dedo de mi agarre y se giró hacia la pila de ropa sobre la cama otra vez.

Algo en mí reventó. Sentía enojo, y estrés, y culpa, y deseaba desesperadamente poder rebobinar la noche para volver a bailar con ella en la cena del AIA. La agarré por detrás y apreté su espalda contra mi pecho.

"Te pedí que dejaras de darme la espalda," gruñí, con la boca cerca de su oído.

Ella respiró profundamente y dijo "Edward, todavía estoy muy enojada."

"Yo también," coincidí, pero no la solté. Hundí los dedos en sus caderas y bajé mi boca hasta su hombro.

Aquello podría haber terminado de varias formas, francamente. Me imaginé que en esa situación, Bella me arrancaría la ropa, o me arrancaría las bolas. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era mejor que su furia distante y fría.

Ella se quedó de pie y muy quieta, con ambos brazos a los costados, pero no me detuvo. Dejé que mis labios vagaran por su cuello hacia arriba, hasta el dulce punto detrás de su oreja, y otra vez hacia abajo hasta su hombro, haciendo la camiseta roja a un costado para alcanzar más piel. Con una mano la sostenía, con la otra me aventuraba bajo la camiseta. La sentí estremecerse contra mí y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre mi hombro. Pero seguía sin decir nada y no intentó tocarme.

"¿Bella?" Con esa sola palabra, pedí permiso y perdón.

Finalmente se giró y enrolló los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, girando la cabeza hacia arriba buscando mis labios. Me besó con avidez, dándome su permiso, pero no su perdón. _Está bien_, pensé, sintiendo cómo me golpeaba una ola de lujuria que se parecía mucho al enojo. Mordí su labio inferior con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Ella lanzó un chillido y se alejó para fulminarme con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decidir si quería pedir disculpas o no, me estaba besando de nuevo y acercándome más a su cuerpo.

En mi interior había una guerra entre la urgencia de castigarla y la necesidad de protegerla. Bella no parecía tener tal dilema, porque me empujó, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y enviándonos a los dos contra la pared. Con saña y eficacia me abrió el cinturón y el cierre de los pantalones, que terminaron alrededor de mis tobillos de un tirón. Me los terminé de sacar a patadas mientras ella se sacaba los suyos con facilidad. Un segundo después su andrajosa camiseta ya no estaba. Yo ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de quitarme la camisa o la corbata.

La levanté en vilo y ella envolvió las piernas en mis caderas. Girándome para que su espalda quedara contra la pared, maniobré con cierta torpeza hasta que pude agarrar mi miembro y posicionarlo de forma tal que pudiera empujar en su interior al mismo tiempo que la dejaba deslizarse hacia abajo sobre mí. El grito estrangulado de Bella me hizo creer que realmente la había lastimado, pero luego sus piernas se apretaron aún más fuertes a mi alrededor y ella se propulsó hacia arriba y hacia abajo con fuerza. Continué con ese ritmo tanto como pude, hasta que mis muslos y pantorrillas y los músculos de mi estómago no aguantaron más el cansancio. Para entonces ambos estábamos sudando. Me tambaleé lejos de la pared y nos dirigí a tropezones hacia la cama.

"¡NO!" Dijo Bella con esfuerzo. "Al suelo."

Nos llevé al suelo, demasiado necesitado y físicamente exhausto como para discutir o preguntar por qué. Arrancándome la corbata y la camisa, me recosté sobre mi espalda y Bella tomó el control, cabalgándome con un ritmo de castigo. Su rostro y su pecho estaban sonrojados, tenía el cabello húmedo y desordenado, los ojos entrecerrados. Yo simplemente me dediqué a observarla por varios minutos, disfrutando de la ferocidad elegante de las líneas de su cuerpo, y la expresión de su rostro.

Acomodándome una posición sentada, moví un brazo alrededor de su espalda baja y empujé sus hombros para que se apoyara en mi antebrazo. Ella puso ambas manos en el suelo detrás de su espalda, y enredó las piernas alrededor de mi cadera para sostener su propio peso. El cambio de posición la volvió más salvaje que nunca; sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, la intensidad de su mirada avivando la necesidad de hacer que se corriera. Necesitaba recordarle una de las varias formas que yo tenía de cuidar de ella.

Moví mis caderas hacia arriba mientras acariciaba sus pezones con la lengua y los dientes. Cuando se corrió, pude verlo todo en su rostro gracias a que ella estaba inclinada lejos de mí. Y cuando el orgasmo llegó a su fin, se apretó contra mí, sosteniéndose de mis hombros mientras su cuerpo vibraba como la cuerda de una guitarra.

Una vez más, nos reposicioné a ambos; ella acostada en el suelo y yo cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío, mirándola a la cara mientras me movía en su interior. Estaba saciada, ahora enfocándose sólo en mí, y su energía había cambiado de enojada a agradecida. Y entonces comenzó a darme todo, deslizando sus dedos ágiles por mi cabello y sobre los músculos tensados de mi cuello hasta los músculos de mi espalda. Empujaba sus caderas contra las mías y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos, incitándome a llegar al clímax en su interior.

"Yo sólo quiero cuidarte y ocuparme de ti," jadeé, instantáneamente preguntándome por qué diablos diría algo así en ese momento. Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero sonreía. Bueno, tal vez no era una sonrisa sincera, pero no dejaba de ser una sonrisa.

"Y yo sólo quiero cuidarte y ocuparme de _ti_," me informó, apoyando los pies en el suelo antes de empujar con fuerza contra mí.

Una oleada de placer recorrió todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Se sintió como llegar al paraíso, pero también un poquito como ser electrocutado en una tina de agua caliente.

Me dejé caer parcialmente encima de ella, pero inclinándome hacia un costado para no aplastar con mi peso su cuerpo pequeño. Por una vez en la vida, estaba mudo. Todas las cosas que quería decir me parecían poco serias, o demasiado románticas dados los eventos de la noche. También temí decir algo que iniciara la segunda ronda de la pelea.

Mientras recuperábamos el aliento, el sudor de ambos comenzó a enfriarse sobre nuestra piel. Me estiré y tomé la manta que Bella siempre dejaba doblada a los pies de la cama para taparnos a ambos. Después de un momento, la música que parecía haber pasado a segundo plano, de repente se filtró nuevamente a mi conciencia. Los Beastie Boys estaban gritando algo sobre sabotaje.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Qué _diablos_ estamos escuchando?"

Sentí su risa antes de oírla. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con una risita incontrolable. Traté de recordar qué más había estado sonando durante los últimos cuarenta minutos. Recordé algo de Van Halen, y quizás algo de Pearl Jam.

"Es una lista de reproducción que Emmett armó para levantar pesas cuando estábamos en la escuela. Mucha testosterona, ¿no?" Preguntó, cuando las risas comenzaron a disminuir.

"Ah. Eso lo explica," me reí.

Bella se sentó, aferrando la manta. "Lamento no haberte dicho nada acerca de la oferta de Bruce. Estaba intentando hacer lo correcto, pero supongo que de principio supe que no era buena idea esconderlo de ti."

"No quiero que sientas que no puedes contarme algo. Especialmente algo tan importante."

Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. "Creo que no entiendes cuánta influencia tienes en mí… desde el mismísimo día en que nos conocimos."

"Yo sólo quiero cuidar de ti," repetí. "Y lamento si no es eso lo que tú quieres."

Ella estiró la mano y acarició mi rostro, deslizando las puntas de sus dedos desde mi frente hasta la mandíbula. Me permití relajarme en ese gesto, sintiendo cómo me recorría una oleada de alivio.

"No es tan así. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre fui yo quien se preocupaba por cuidar a las personas a mi alrededor. Y me gustaba, me gustaba estar a cargo de las cosas. Pero luego llegaste tú y de repente ya no tengo que estar a cargo de todo, todo el tiempo."

Eso era lo que yo quería escuchar. Tomé su mano y besé su muñeca.

"Pero, además, a veces _no puedo _estar a cargo. Todavía estoy intentando descubrir cómo permitirte a ti estar a cargo, sin convertirme en tu seguidora. Yo nunca fui una seguidora… y lo lamento si es eso lo que _tú_ quieres."

Eso lo tuve que pensar por un minuto. "No, no es eso lo que yo quiero. No quiero tomar todas las decisiones de tu vida, pero tampoco quiero que tú tomes decisiones como si yo no fuera parte de tu vida ahora."

Ella rodó los ojos cuando dije eso. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Si tú no fueras parte de mi vida, una enorme parte de ella, habría aceptado ese trabajo!"

Me senté rápidamente. "¡Ajá! ¡Ahí tienes! A eso me refiero. Renunciaste a algo monumentalmente importante para ti, y no me gusta eso. Tal vez hubiéramos podido pensar en algo para que no tuvieras que hacerlo, pero ¡no me dijiste nada!"

Bella enterró el rostro en sus manos y dejó escapar un gritito ahogado de frustración. "No hay forma alguna de 'pensar en algo', porque cualquier idea que tuvieras implicaría que estemos separados otra vez," dijo con los dientes apretados cuando volvió a mirarme a la cara. "¿Es que no puedes aceptar que estar contigo es más 'monumentalmente importante' para mí que ese empleo?"

Por supuesto que con esa táctica tan bien jugada, la pelea ya estaba terminada.

"Sí, Sugar, puedo aceptar eso," comenté con una sonrisa.

"Dilo otra vez," demandó, agarrándome el brazo.

"Puedo aceptar…"

"¡Eso no! Dime Sugar. No me has llamado así en toda la noche, ni siquiera _durante_."

La acerqué a mí y le di un beso largo, lento y dulce. "Lo lamento, Sugar. Lamento haber salido corriendo y lamento haberme comportado como un tirano. Trataré de no volverlo a hacer."

"Y yo no volveré a esconder nada de ti, no al menos conscientemente."

Puse los ojos en blanco. "¿Podemos ir a la cama? Tengo un serio caso de quemadura de alfombra en el trasero."

"Oooh. ¿Fui demasiado ruda contigo, amorcito?"

Gruñendo, me puse de pie, la levanté en vilo y la arrojé sobre la cama. "Yo voy a mostrarte lo que es ser rudo si no cuidas lo que dices."

Ella sólo se rió. "No te tengo miedo. Nunca me lastimarías."

"Eso," dije, besándola de nuevo mientras me acostaba a su lado "es absolutamente cierto. Por cierto… ¿por qué no querías venir a la cama antes?"

Ella se sonrojó repentinamente y miró hacia otro lado. "Vas a pensar que es estúpido."

"Tal vez, pero prometiste no volver a esconder cosas de mí, hace como treinta segundos. Así que suéltalo, Sugar."

"Manipulador," dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. "Lo que hacemos en esta cama… siempre fue amoroso, ¿no? A veces intenso, pero aún así. Pero lo que estuvimos haciendo hasta recién era distinto… yo estaba enojada. Sé que fui un poco brusca. Yo sólo… supongo que no quería eso en nuestra cama."

No pude ocultar la sonrisa perversa de mi cara. "Está bien, la cama es para hacer el amor, y el piso y la pared son para coger."

"¡Edward!"

"¿Qué? Sólo estaba parafraseando."

"Me voy a dormir ahora, porque estoy demasiado cansada y adolorida como para enojarme otra vez," declaró, tirando de las mantas hasta quedar tapada hasta el cuello, y girándose sobre su costado, dándome la espalda.

"Bella, todavía tenemos cosas que hablar. Tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a James."

"Mañana," murmuró.

"Está bien, mañana, pero no creas que lo dejaré pasar," le advertí.

Ella resopló de forma poco elegante, y lo interpreté como su forma de decir _no me atrevería a soñar que lo dejaras pasar_. Me metí bajo las mantas y la abracé, aliviado de estar en buenos términos otra vez, pero aún intranquilo por James. ¿Estaba sobreactuando? ¿O algo realmente malo iba a pasar?

**Algunas preguntas que siguen surgiendo**

**¿Cuántos capítulos tiene la historia?: **35, y un epílogo.

**¿Cuándo actualizas?: **No tengo agenda para las actualizaciones, así que la respuesta es "no sé".

**¿Vas a abandonar la historia?: **Por supuesto que NO.

**¿James va a volver a aparecer en el próximo capítulo?: **Ya veremos ;)


	27. Every Breath You Take

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** se ha tomado el trabajo de betear este capítulo en medio del caos... yo tengo_ la mejor beta._

* * *

Capítulo Veintisiete  
Every Breath You Take

**B POV**

"¿Qué tienes puesto?" La voz burlona y profunda de Edward en el teléfono era suficiente para hacerme sonrojar, lo que provocó que Alice rodara los ojos.

"Ropa," contesté, sin elaborar. De todas maneras no importaba, porque Alice podía escuchar a Edward fuerte y claro.

"¿Y dónde estás ahora?"

"Estamos…"

"¡Ni te atrevas!" siseó Alice. Acercándose al teléfono y subiendo el tono, agregó: "No es de tu incumbencia, Edward. ¡Esta es una noche de chicas y tú no estás invitado!"

"Dios, se está poniendo muy molesta sin Jasper," se quejó Edward, perdiendo el timbre sexy de su voz.

"¡Puedo oírte!" Replicó Alice.

Cubrí mi celular con la mano mientras me alejaba de Alice y Rosalie. "Deja de molestar a Alice, por favor. Ella está molesta, pero tú de entre toda la gente deberías comprenderla."

El suspiro de Edward me hizo sonreír. "No tenía intención de molestarla, es sólo que te extraño."

"Yo también te extraño. Pero la próxima vez envíame un mensaje de texto, ¿sí? Es más fácil disimularlo que un llamado."

"Odio mandar mensajes, pero lo haré por ti. ¿Me dirás a dónde están yendo, sólo para que me quede tranquilo?"

Era mi turno de suspirar, pero lo contuve. Esta mañana había sido genial, pero tensa, porque habíamos estado negociando los términos de lo que ambos estábamos dispuestos a hacer y lo que no en relación a James, el instinto de sobreprotección de Edward, y mi necesidad de un poco de independencia.

En última instancia yo accedí a llamar a la policía y explicarles la situación para que ellos decidieran si el asunto era algo en lo que ellos debían interceder o no. Ya era de tarde cuando un oficial uniformado llegó a casa y escuchó la historia. Para mi sorpresa, lo tomó con mucha seriedad.

"_Podría no ser nada serio," asintió, cuando yo me disculpé por quitarle su tiempo. "Pero ¿y si lo es?"_

_Edward tosió de forma no tan discreta, y dijo "¡Te lo dije!" sólo moviendo los labios. _

"_Así es como empiezan muchas situaciones de acoso. No puedo prometerle que vayamos a poner una orden de restricción, pero me voy a contactar con su jefe y sus compañeros de trabajo que escucharon las amenazas. Si ellos cooperan con la información y usted viene a la estación de policía a llenar un formulario, podríamos ponerle la restricción."_

_No estaba segura de cómo me hacía sentir eso. Lo único que quería era que se acabara toda esta estupidez. Yo no le había hecho nada a James, por mucho que él pensara lo contrario, y no era justo que yo tuviera que estar lidiando con todo esto. Asentí, pero mi falta de entusiasmo en ese plan se debe haber transparentado en mi cara, porque Edward frunció el ceño y el oficial sacudió la cabeza cansinamente._

"_No puedo obligarla a hacer nada, señorita Swan, pero si usted fuera mi esposa, o mi hija, o mi hermana, querría que lo hiciera. Por lo menos podría hacer que todo esto no sea una pérdida de mi tiempo y el dinero de los contribuyentes," dijo con una sonrisa, pero yo sabía que lo decía en serio. _

"_Lo haré," contesté. "Prometí que lo haría." Le dirigí a Edward una pequeña sonrisa y él apretó mi mano. _

"_Mientras tanto, trate de estar muy atenta a sus alrededores. Trate de estar con alguien cada vez que salga de la casa, y dé el aviso si el señor Hunter tiene algún contacto con usted, incluso si él solo se aparece donde usted está sin hacer nada. Y mantenga las puertas de su casa y su auto cerradas."_

"_Wow, ya me siento más segura," bromeé, sonriendo débilmente. El policía me estaba haciendo asustar más de lo que me asustaba el propio James. Principalmente porque me di cuenta de que sus precauciones probablemente estaban basadas en su experiencia con otros casos de acoso. _

_El oficial Evington era un hombre común que parecía estar rondando los treinta y largos, y tenía una sonrisa amable. En ese momento me lanzó una de sus sonrisas, sacudiendo otra vez la cabeza. "No es mi trabajo hacerla sentir segura, sino asegurarme de que usted esté segura."_

_Me sonrojé ante la insinuación de que yo estaba demostrando falsa confianza en vez de ser una chica lista y protegerme. "Lo sé. Aprecio mucho que haya venido hasta aquí, y voy a ir a llenar los papeles una vez que usted me avise que ha recolectado suficiente evidencia."_

_Después de que el oficial se fue, Edward me apretó en un gran abrazo. "Gracias por hacer esto. Realmente espero que termine siendo innecesario."_

"_Yo también," sentí, apretándolo más fuerte. _

Pero incluso después de todo eso, y de que le aseguré mil veces que tendría cuidado y que Alice, Rosalie y yo estaríamos juntas todo el tiempo, Edward necesitaba saber exactamente a dónde estábamos yendo.

"Está bien, pero que Dios te ayude si llegas a aparecer…"

Edward sólo se rió.

"Vamos a cenar a Rocco's y después vamos a PJs para escuchar un poco de música en vivo. Después vamos a volver al apartamento de Alice y Rose para comer helado y quejarnos de los hombres."

"Lo dices como si tuvieras algo de qué quejarte," resopló de forma juguetona.

"Claro, como si tú fueras perfecto todo el tiempo. De hecho, me voy a quejar de eso: lo cansado que es no tener nada de qué quejarme, porque eres demasiado perfecto."

"Voy a ignorar ese tono sarcástico."

"Y yo voy a colgar ahora, señor Perfecto. Tengo que volver a mi noche de chicas."

"Diviértete, Sugar. Te amo."

"También yo."

"_Yotambiénteamo,Edward!_" Se burló Alice con una voz aguda y chillona cuando colgué.

"Él tiene razón, te estás poniendo muy molesta sin Jasper por aquí," le contesté.

Rosalie resopló. "No es por la falta de orgasmos. Están colgados del teléfono o de Skype toda la noche. Deberías oír los sonidos que vienen de su cuarto."

"¿Celosa?" Preguntó Alice con malicia.

"De hecho, sí," admitió Rosalie. "Sé que fue mi decisión, pero odio dormir sin Emmett. Ese idiota."

"¿Todavía no te ha llamado?" Pregunté.

"No desde que hablé contigo. ¿Volviste a hablar con él?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Lo siento, no. No sé qué es lo que estará esperando, pero sé que él…"

Me detuve cuando Rosalie levantó una mano con perfecta manicura, acallándome. "No dejaré caer mis bragas _por ti_, ¿recuerdas?"

El mozo, que tenía pinta de ser estudiante de la Universidad de Washington, se acababa de acercar y se quedó de pie, mirando a Rose con cara de estar teniendo una apoplejía. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y sonrió. "¿Podría traerles, eh, unos tragos, chicas?"

"¡Panty droppers para todas!" Gritó Alice, llamando la atención de varias mesas cercanas.** N/T: Panty dropper es un tipo de trago que se hace con vodka, y viene al caso porque la traducción literal sería algo así como "soltador de bragas".**

"No, no," me apresuré a decirle al mesero, que ya estaba escribiendo la orden. "Está bromeando. Yo voy a tomar un Gold Margarita, sin sal."

"Un Apple Martini, por favor," rectificó Alice.

"Un Panty dropper," dijo Rosalie, con un tono dulce y a la vez un poco amenazante. El chico se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando salió corriendo hacia la barra.

"No hagas sudar a ese chico, tiene que atender otras mesas," la reprendió Alice.

Rosalie sólo sonrió y ajustó un poco su escote. Lucía espectacular, como siempre. Aunque no estaba feliz con el estado de su relación con mi hermano, ese detalle no estaba teniendo ningún efecto adverso en su aspecto físico, tan radiante como siempre.

Alice, en cambio, estaba empezando a preocuparme. Estaba vestida tan perfecta como siempre, con las uñas pintadas y hasta el último cabello en su lugar, pero su maquillaje perfecto no le había servido para ocultar los círculos bajo sus ojos, demasiado brillantes, o la tensión en su mandíbula. Su rostro mostraba la carga de su separación prolongada de Jasper y el tedio de la elaboración de los planes de boda.

"¿Estás bien, Ali?" Pregunté una vez que llegaron los tragos y Rose le pidió al mozo que nos diera unos minutos para mirar el menú.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy fabulosa. ¿Cuándo me viste sólo 'bien'?" replicó con altanería, aunque el hecho de que no hiciera contacto visual resultaba poco convincente. Interpreté que, aunque no estaba bien, no quería discutirlo justo en ese momento, así que lo dejé pasar.

La cena fue deliciosa y muy entretenida gracias al show que hizo Rosalie con nuestro mesero, que resultó llamarse Danny. Era un buen chico y un buen mozo. Cuando Rose descubrió que estaba en el último año de la universidad, en el departamento de finanzas y contabilidad, le dio su tarjeta y le dijo que la llame para una posible pasantía.

"Eso fue muy amable. ¿Realmente crees que puedes conseguirle un puesto?" Le pregunté cuando nos estábamos yendo.

"Tal vez, si sus notas son buenas y tiene una buena referencia," asintió, pensativa. "Yo prefiero trabajar con chicos que trabajaron mientras estudiaban. En cambio no me gusta tener que lidiar con los cerdos que no trabajaron ni un día en su vida. Esos idiotas entran buscando la oficina a la que los mandaron con el nombre en la puerta, y yo no tengo tiempo para arruinarles el espíritu. Soy una mujer ocupada."

"Pensé que les rompías el espíritu en tu tiempo libre, por diversión" dijo Alice.

"Con el tiempo ha perdido la gracia," comentó Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

PJs es un club del centro en donde a veces hay música en vivo. Los dueños, Zane y Mark, son amigos de Rosalie y a menudo la llaman para avisarle cuando hay alguna banda particularmente buena. Esta era una de esas noches, así que decidimos darle una oportunidad a la banda que nos había recomendado Zane, aunque no nos había dicho quiénes eran. La marquesina decía que la banda se llamaba Triumph, que a mí me sonaba como a una banda de Glam de los 80, o un grupo de rock cristiano. Ninguna de las dos formas podía presagiar nada bueno.

De todas maneras, sacando el nombre, la banda era genial. Nosotras entramos cuando ya habían empezado las primeras canciones y el lugar parecía tener vida propia con el fervor de la buena música y el entusiasmo de los fans. La música era una mezcla entre el rock, el pop y el punk, y todas eran canciones originales. Los músicos eran tan jóvenes que probablemente llegaron al lugar en skates en lugar de coches, pero tenían mucho talento.

Mark nos encontró cuando estábamos buscando una mesa, y nos llevó a una mesa cerca del escenario que estaba reservada para una fiesta de soltera.

"Esas perras no vinieron," se quejó Mark. "¡Y eso que les hice una excepción y todo! Nosotros no hacemos reservas, ya sabes."

"Ya sabemos," asintió Rosalie, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Pero tú tienes un costado débil."

"Eso es verdad," se metió Zane, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rose.

Debo admitir que me sentí atraída por Zane la primera vez que lo vi. Eso fue hasta que Rosalie me contó que Zane y Mark eran pareja. Mark es abiertamente gay y muy afeminado, pero Zane me tomó por sorpresa. Bueno, no es difícil tomarme _a mí_ por sorpresa. Tuve un amigo en la universidad que a los cuatro meses de conocernos me contó que era gay, cosa que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

"Mark, te necesitan en la cabina. Hay un problema con el sonido. O con las luces. O algo."

Mark rodó los ojos y se fue corriendo.

"Me alegra verlas aquí esta noche, señoritas," dijo Zane. "Disfruten del show, las veré luego."

"Gracias, cariño," dijo Rosalie.

"Cuando quieran. Oigan, en serio, no se vayan. Tengo algo nuevo que quiero mostrarles más tarde," dijo, esperando que Rose le prometiera que nos quedaríamos antes de irse a seguir atendiendo las necesidades del club.

"Me pregunto qué será," dije.

Rosalie sólo se encogió de hombros y dirigió su atención a la banda.

Para cuando terminó el primer set, todas estábamos un poquito roncas de tanto gritar y aplaudir. Estuvimos todas de acuerdo en quedarnos para el segundo set, y usamos el intervalo para hablar y bailar un poco al ritmo de la música house. El segundo set fue tan bueno como el primero. Cuando estaba terminando, Rosalie se levantó de la silla.

"Voy a ir allá adelante para traernos unos CDs," dijo. "Estos chicos van a ser muy famosos algún día."

Alice estaba un poquito más que alegre, en camino a estar enteramente borracha, pero parecía más tranquila y feliz ahora.

"Voy a extrañar esto cuando me vaya," dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Vamos a seguir haciéndolo cuando nos juntemos, Ali. Tú vendrás aquí, nosotras iremos para allá…"

"Pero no será lo mismo," suspiró. "Y va a ser un poco antes de lo que tú crees."

Asentí por un momento antes de registrar lo que había dicho. "Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

Alice se acercó a mi lado del banco. "A fin de mes. ¡Lo sé! Lo siento," se apresuró a decir cuando vio la expresión de mi rostro. "He estado esperando para decírtelo, porque sabía que me ibas a mirar así. Y voy a llorar."

No estaba bromeando. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas antes de terminar de hablar, y un momento después las lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Me invadió una sensación de que el piso se había caído a mis pies, por lo que tuve que aferrarme al borde de la mesa. "¿Por qué tan pronto? La boda no será hasta dentro de dos meses. A fin de mes es… es como dentro de dos semanas. ¿Y qué hay con tu empleo? ¿Lo sabe Rose? ¿Lo sabía Edward?"

"No, no. No le hubiera dicho a nadie antes que a ti. Iba a decírtelo a ti y a Rose esta noche. No era mi intención escupirlo así y nada más. Es sólo que… tengo que irme. Piensa en cómo te sentiste cuando Edward y tú decidieron estar juntos, pero tenían un país entero de por medio."

Cuando lo ponía de esa forma, se suponía que yo debía entenderlo, ¿no? Pero aún así me daban ganas de llorar.

Zane se subió al escenario cuando la banda se iba. "Damas y caballeros, gracias por venir esta noche. Si les gustó la banda, asegúrense de mostrar su apoyo. Hay CDs y camisetas a la venta."

La gente había comenzado a dispersarse lentamente, algunos se estaban yendo, y otros se iban acercando al bar. El nivel de ruido iba en aumento, pero parecía curiosamente plano sin el repiqueteo de la música detrás de los gritos. La voz de Zane se puso más profunda, más teatral cuando volvió a hablar.

"Y ahora, algo nuevo y totalmente diferente para PJs: el resto de la noche será dedicada a los ochentas. Para empezar tenemos para ustedes una… bueno, una experiencia única. Para uno de ustedes en particular. ¡Damas y caballeros, y especialmente señorita Rosalie Hale, por favor den la bienvenida a Journey to Hell!"

Las inconfundibles notas de _Any way you want it_ de la banda Journey comenzaron a sonar mientras Alice y yo mirábamos para todos lados, buscando a Rose. Nuestra atención volvió al escenario antes de que pudiéramos localizar a Rose en medio de la multitud.

"¡Oh dios mío!" Gritó Alice sobre la música. "¿Es ese…?"

"¡Emmett!" Grité, sabiendo que él no me oiría sobre la música. Estaba en el escenario con la más horrenda peluca negra que pudiera imaginar, haciendo playback de la canción de Steve Perry:

_She loves to laugh,  
she loves to sing,  
she does everything.  
She loves to move,  
she loves to groove._

"¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto!" Le grité a Alice.

"¡Él no es el único!" Ella señaló algo que yo no había visto por el shock de ver a mi hermano quedar como un completo idiota: Edward y dos de los amigos de Emmett estaban con él en el escenario.

Me tomó un momento registrar lo que eran esos movimientos espásticos. Eran una air band. Al menos Edward no llevaba puesta una peluca horrible. Yo no podía decidirme entre estar conmocionada, nerviosa por la reacción de Rose, o impresionada por la voluntad de ellos de avergonzarse de esa forma. La cosa es que, después de la confusión inicial, el público estaba totalmente a sus pies. Incluso cantando y aplaudiendo con ellos.

Eché otra mirada alrededor y vi a Rose dando tumbos en nuestra dirección, con las manos llenas de CDs y camisetas, la boca abierta, y los ojos fijos en Emmett, que seguía canturreando:

_I was alone  
I never knew  
what good love could do.  
Ooh, then we touched,  
then we sang  
about the lovin' things._

Rosalie se sentó a la mesa con un golpe seco, sin apartar sus ojos de Emmett. "¿Qué diablos está haciendo?"

Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí cantando junto con los demás, posando los ojos en Edward, que me dirigió una sonrisa mitad orgullosa, mitad avergonzada; y me guiñó un ojo. Se veía completamente ridículo, y sin embargo seguía siendo el hombre más guapo y más sexy de todo el lugar. Se necesita un hombre poco común para tocar una guitarra de aire con esa delicadeza.

_She said, any way you want it  
that's the way you need it,  
any way you want it. _

Zane corrió a pasarle a Emmett el micrófono de verdad antes de que la canción terminara. Mi hermano, sudado y con la cara completamente roja, se arrancó la peluca. Lamentablemente, su pelo de verdad no lucía mucho mejor en ese momento. Las mujeres del lugar empezaron a gritar como si se hubiera arrancado los pantalones, pero él no tenía ojos ni oídos para nadie más que para Rosalie.

"¿Rose? ¿Vienes, bebé?" Preguntó, mirándola intensamente.

Ella lo miró, todavía con la boca abierta, pero no se movió.

"Pareces tonta. ¡Cierra la boca y mueve el culo, Rosalie Hale!" Siseó Alice, empujándola para que se pusiera de pie, y sacándole todas las cosas que había comprado de las manos. Rosalie ni siquiera nos miró, sólo se dirigió hacia Emmett, permitiendo que él la subiera al escenario.

"Soy un idiota y debí hacer esto mucho antes." El público comenzó a gritar y aplaudir otra vez. "Bueno, no exactamente _esto, _pero sí esto." Se arrodilló frente a ella, sacó la caja de un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a ella. "Como tú lo quieras, Rosie. Puedes tenerme como tú quieras, si todavía me quieres. Podemos vivir juntos, o dejar las cosas tal y como son, pero espero que te cases conmigo, porque te amo y no puedo estar sin ti."

Rosalie le arrebató la caja del anillo, lo sacó y lo deslizó en su dedo anular, ocasionando más risas, gritos y silbidos del público.

"¿Te vas a casar con él?" Preguntó Zane desde los bastidores.

Agarrando el micrófono, Rosalie dijo "¡Diablos sí, por supuesto que sí!" Y la multitud enloqueció. Un montón de hombres de entre la audiencia abuchearon.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, y los amigos de Emmett, Tyler y Ben, se acercaron a la mesa para brindar con champaña y celebrar, mientras continuábamos escuchando hits de los ochentas.

Tan pronto como estuvo al alcance de la mano, Edward me agarró y me acercó a su cuerpo. "¿Serás capaz de volver a dormir conmigo después de esto?"

"Dormir, sí. ¿Sexo? No estoy tan segura…"

"Deja que yo te aclare las dudas, Sugar," gruñó a modo de broma, besándome bastante en serio.

"Sí, ya está, estoy segura," dije con una sonrisa tonta cuando finalmente me soltó. Saludé a Tyler y Ben, que iban a la secundaria con Emmett.

Tyler puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, como si lo hubiera herido mortalmente. "¿No me esperaste? Pensé que teníamos un trato." Yo rodé los ojos. Tyler era inofensivo, dulce incluso, de alguna forma.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban apretados en un abrazo, susurrándose al oído, así que decidí esperar para felicitarlos. Miré alrededor y vi que Alice no estaba.

"¿Dónde está Alice?"

"Dijo que iba al baño. Creo que necesitaba un minuto," murmuró Edward. "¿Crees que esté bien?"

"Te lo contaré todo más tarde," prometí, besándolo en la mejilla. "Necesito ir a hablar con ella ahora."

Interrumpí a Rose y Emmett lo suficiente para darles un abrazo a cada uno y felicitarlos antes de dirigirme al baño. Antes de llegar, me encontré a Alice saliendo. Ahora estaba sonriendo, un gesto más acorde a su personalidad de siempre.

"¿Estás escuchando la canción?" Gritó sobre el sonido de _Another one bites the dust_, de Queen. "Creo que Zane y Mark se dieron una panzada con la lista de reproducción. ¿Escuchaste _Addicted to love_?"

"La escuché. ¿Puedes creer que Rosalie y Emmett estén comprometidos?"

"En realidad estoy sorprendida de que hayan tardado tanto."

"Alice, ¿realmente estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, lo juro. Sólo tengo un nudo en la garganta, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando en que si Jasper estuviera aquí habría estado en ese escenario, haciendo esa idiotez. Y eso me hizo pensar en todo lo que voy a extrañar estando tan lejos de ustedes." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, pero no dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran, riéndose de sí misma. "Puede que haya un poco de síndrome pre-menstrual en esto también. Últimamente todo lo que quiero hacer es llorar y comer."

Acercándola a mí, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. "Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a emocionarte, SPM o no. Desearía saber qué decir, pero yo estoy lidiando con lo mismo. Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre vamos a ser mejores amigas."

"¡Lo sé!" Se aferró a mí por un minuto y luego me soltó, pasando cuidadosamente las yemas de los dedos por debajo de sus ojos para que no se le corriera el maquillaje. "Pero ya es suficiente de esto. Hablaremos luego. Vayamos a buscar algunos panty droppers para llevar a la mesa, a Rose le va a encantar."

Nos unimos a la larga fila frente al bar, cantando al ritmo de _Is there something I should know,_ de Duran Duran para matar el tiempo. Alice y yo sabíamos todas las letras de Duran Duran, gracias a Rosalie.

"Yo culpo a su madre" nos dijo Emmett una vez, mientras Rosalie escuchaba el álbum Rio entero, una y otra vez. "Ella era una gran fan de Duran Duran. Fue como a tres de sus conciertos estando embarazada de Rose, y escuchaba esos discos constantemente."

"Yo nací en la era equivocada," había suspirado Rose con dramatismo. "¡Estoy hecha para el exceso, el cabello alocado, ropa de colores llamativos y consumismo desenfrenado! En serio, ¿parezco una chica a la que el look grunge le iría bien? ¡No!" Agregó con un escalofrío, y sonriendo después.

En contraste con nuestro retroceso musical, el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar con _Need you now_. Yo me reí porque Alice odiaba la música country casi tanto como yo; y ahora tenía una canción de Lady Antebellum como ringtone para Jasper y yo la había reconocido. Dios, ¡cómo habían cambiado los tiempos!

"Ve hacía allá adelante, para que puedas oír," le dije. "Yo buscaré las bebidas."

Alice se alejó rápidamente, con el teléfono pegado al oído. Después de un par de minutos, finalmente llegué a la barra y pude llamar la atención del barman. Me giré para mirar la pista de baile mientras esperaba los tragos, observando a la gente que había venido a ver una banda neo punk, y que ahora se estaba volviendo loca con el ritmo de _Sweet dreams_, de Eurythmics. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en medio de todo, prácticamente levitando en su felicidad.

"¿No es dulce?" preguntó una voz extrañamente familiar.

"Aléjate de mí, James." Me giré para encontrarme con James, apoyado en sus codos sobre la barra del bar. Mi pedido estaba sobre la barra y el barman acababa de darse vuelta para agregar una cereza a cada vaso.

"Sólo estoy pidiendo un trago" contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome de forma insolente.

Le di un billete de veinte al barman y tomé uno de los vasos para darle un pequeño trago, tratando de no mostrar mis nervios. "Pídelo en otro lado. Si Edward o Emmett te ven hablando conmigo…"

"Estoy aterrorizado," se rió, sus ojos brillando de emoción contenida.

Decidí que seguir con esa conversación era estúpido. Necesitaba encontrar a Edward.

"Diviértete, _chef_" se burló James mientras yo me alejaba, balanceando dos tragos en una mano mientras me terminaba el otro. No era tan dulce como yo esperaba, pero a ese punto ya no me importaba.

Rosalie me agarró por los hombros cuando me abría camino por la pista de baile. "¿Tres tragos para ti sola?" bromeó.

"Estos dos son para ti y Alice," señalé, volcando un poco el contenido de los vasos. "Tengo que encontrar a Edward. James está aquí."

"¿Qué? ¿En dónde?" Señalé donde había estado, pero la serpiente ya se había escabullido lejos de allí. Supuse que en realidad estaba un poquito más preocupado de Edward y Emmett de lo que había dejado entrever.

Rose agarró a Emmett y ambos me siguieron de vuelta a la mesa.

…

La cabeza me daba vueltas. No importaba cuán quieta me quedara, me dolía terriblemente. Había varias personas hablando en voz baja con tono enojado en el cuarto de al lado. Me pregunté vagamente por qué estaban enojados. La voz de Edward se abrió paso por entre la niebla de mi cerebro, pero no llegué a entender lo que decía.

Muy lentamente y con cuidado, abrí los ojos. El esfuerzo era insoportable. El estómago me empezó a dar vueltas, y la cabeza me iba a estallar. No tenía opción, tenía que levantarme y tratar de llegar al baño. No llegué a salir de la cama, pero me las arreglé para agarrar el tacho de basura y vomitar en él. El dolor en mi cabeza y estómago era casi insoportable, y sentí el calor de las lágrimas cayendo entre sollozos y arcadas.

"Shh. Shh, está bien. Estarás bien, mi Bella." Edward estaba allí, sosteniéndome los hombros y tratando de reconfortarme.

Sentí una esponja fría en la frente. "Oh Bella, lo siento tanto," dijo Alice suavemente. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con sus ojos, llenos de culpa y angustia.

"No es tu culpa, Alice," le aseguró Edward. _¿Qué cosa no es su culpa? _Me pregunté. _¿Es _mi_ culpa, lo que sea que haya pasado?_

Cuando mi estómago finalmente estuvo vacío, me recosté de nuevo sobre las almohadas, exhausta. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Alice y Edward se miraron de una forma que no comprendí. ¿Es que me había emborrachado tanto que había hecho algo terrible? No recordaba nada que no fuera ir caminando hacia nuestra mesa buscando a Edward, con Rosalie y Emmett justo detrás de mí.

"Después, Sugar. Necesitas descansar un poco para que te sientas mejor." Era Edward quien tenía ahora la esponja y me lavaba la cara con suavidad.

"Lo lamento," empecé a llorar otra vez. "Yo nunca bebo tanto. ¿Te avergoncé?"

La cara de Edward se oscureció de rabia, pero cambió el gesto rápidamente por uno tranquilizador. "No, no me avergonzaste y no, no bebiste demasiado. Esto no es tu culpa. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de anoche?"

Por un momento estuve confundida, pero cuando intenté recordar todo lo de la noche anterior, la cara de James se me apareció ante los ojos y de pronto todo tuvo sentido.

"Puso algo en mi bebida, ¿no?" Susurré, sin verdadera intención de decirlo en voz alta. La idea de que alguien, incluso James, pudiera hacer algo así, era demasiado abrumadora.

"Sí, el barman recuerda haberlo visto justo al lado de tu pedido y el doctor está seguro de que había GHB, o alguna cosa que funciona de la misma manera. Todavía no tienen los resultados de los exámenes de sangre."

"¿Qué doctor?"

Alice interrumpió entonces: "¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de esto? Hemos estado en el hospital casi toda la noche, y tú estuviste consciente casi todo el tiempo."

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza, pero el dolor me hizo gemir y apreté las palmas de mis manos sobre mis ojos. "¡No! No recuerdo nada acerca de ningún hospital."

La culpa, la ira y la desesperación se apoderaron de mí. Apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y dejé escapar el llanto. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y me sostuvo contra su cuerpo, acariciándome el cabello.

"¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!" Dijo en voz baja, pero de forma tan amenazadora, que estaba segura de que lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad.

"¡No!" Sollocé más fuerte. "Deja que la policía se encargue de él."

El cuarto estuvo muy callado por un largo minuto. Cuando finalmente logré controlarme, Edward dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y me apretó más cerca. "Desapareció, Bella. Lo están buscando, pero…"

Pero, por el momento, seguía ahí afuera. Y ahora que yo ya sabía de qué era capaz, no tenía dudas de que era capaz de mucho más.

**N/T: Me parece necesario hacer estas aclaraciones, pero como las escenas son muy graciosa y muy dramática, respectivamente, no quise interrumpirles la lectura. **

**1) Journey es el nombre de la banda original, por eso Zane presenta a la banda como "Journey to Hell" (literalmente: viaje al infierno). La canción se llama Any way you want it (literalmente: como tú lo quieras), y Emmett cita textualmente el nombre de la canción al principio de su discurso.**_ (Nota de la beta: O quizás Journey to hell porque con Emmett cantando seguro mandaron al infierno a Journey xDD)_

**2) Cuando Bella habla de una "Air band" se refiere a una banda que toca con instrumentos imaginarios, de "aire". Hay un juego que es de ese estilo (creo que es de Wii). **

**3) El GHB es una droga que se usa como sedante o anestesia, en grandes cantidades o mezclada con alcohol puede hacer que uno pierda la consciencia, y por este motivo la usan los violadores para atacar a sus víctimas. Creo que así queda más claro por qué Edward estaba TAN enojado. Es una droga muy peligrosa. **

**4) También les voy a traducir el primer párrafo de la nota de autor de Paige, porque me parece que es importante: "Antes de que pregunten, James no sabía de qué vaso iba a tomar Bella. A él no le importaba cuál de las chicas lo bebiera, el sólo quería dejar en claro que podía llegar a ella, incluso si fuera a través de sus amigas." **

**5) Si todavía estás aquí y sigues leyendo, gracias, lo aprecio muchísimo. Como no hay nada que me guste más que el debate, te invito a contarme qué opinas de este capítulo y qué esperas para el siguiente.**


	28. Coming and Going

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

Capítulo Veintiocho  
Coming and Going

* * *

**Sowelu** es la voz de mi conciencia. Es como mi Pepe Grillo, pero mucho más bonita y sin la piel verde.

* * *

**E POV**

"¡Mueve el trasero, Sugar! Van a perder el vuelo," grité hacia la casa desde el porche, donde había estado esperando por diez minutos desde que Bella había dicho que ya estaba lista para partir y había salido y vuelto a entrar por una cosa más que se había olvidado.

"¡Está bien, está bien! Dios, estás gruñón esta mañana," refunfuñó, finalmente saliendo de la casa con dos libros y un par de anteojos de sol diferentes a los que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

Le di una palmada en el trasero cuando pasó por mi lado, haciéndola chillar. "Tal vez eso sea porque me vas a dejar por una semana."

Nos metimos en mi Audi y manejé como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el departamento de Rose y Alice para recogerlas de camino al aeropuerto.

"No estás realmente molesto, ¿verdad?" preguntó después de un par de minutos.

"No, por supuesto que no. Creo que te vendrá muy bien escaparte por unos días con Rose y Alice. Sólo me da pena no poder ir esta vez." Levanté su mano y le besé la muñeca. Aunque no estaba exactamente feliz de que Bella se fuera, me parecía que ella iba a estar mucho más segura y feliz fuera de Seattle por un tiempo. Intentando distraerla, agregué: "Creo que esto también le va a hacer la transición más fácil a Alice. Ha estado más loca de lo usual últimamente."

Bella hizo un ruido ambiguo con la garganta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por hacer que su rostro mantuviera la compostura. Espero que nunca juegue al póker.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, mirándola de reojo.

"Nada," se encogió de hombros, con cara de culpable.

"¿Qué?" repetí, insistente.

Ella suspiró, resopló y se giró en el asiento para mirarme. "No puedes decir nada."

"¿Acerca de _qué_?"

"Tienes que prometérmelo primero. No puedes decirle nada a Jasper o a Emmett… ni a Alice."

"Sugar, dime de qué diablos estás hablando o voy a estacionar el auto a un lado de la ruta y me quedaré sentado aquí hasta que tu vuelo se haya ido sin ti."

"¡Alice está embarazada!" soltó.

Seguí conduciendo en silencio un poco más, digiriendo la noticia, cuando se me ocurrió: "No le puedo decir a Alice. ¿Quieres decir que _Alice_ no sabe que Alice está embarazada?"

"No lo creo. Quiero decir, o no se le ha ocurrido o está en completa negación. Pero Rose y yo lo hemos hablado la otra noche, y creemos que todo encaja: el mal humor, el llanto, todo lo que está comiendo. Y Rose ha estado monitoreando su uso de productos femeninos—"

"Demasiada información," me quejé. "¿Ha estado vomitando?"

"No, no lo creo, pero no todo el mundo hace eso; y menos aún tan pronto."

"Creo que están sacando conclusiones muy rápido," dije finalmente.

"Tal vez. O tal vez no. Lo descubriremos una vez que estemos en Hilton Head," sonrió Bella, con malicia.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué van a hacer, atraparla y forzarla a hacer pis en un palito?" Me reí, pero Bella sólo se veía culpable. "¡Bella! ¡Eso está muy mal, de muchas formas!"

"No, no. Nada de eso. Sólo… confía en mí. Si es verdad, lo sabrás en el momento adecuado."

Estaba muy confundido y algo asustado de hacer más preguntas, así que sólo me dispuse a conducir. Cuando nos detuvimos en la puerta del apartamento de las chicas, me incliné sobre el tablero y la besé. "Voy a extrañarte. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?"

"Lo haré. Tú también cuídate," contestó en voz baja. "Y… por favor, no hagas nada estúpido."

Asentí. Sabía a qué se refería. James todavía estaba suelto. Nadie lo había visto desde hacía dos semanas, cuando había puesto drogas en los tragos de Bella. La total falta de contacto y esa horrible sensación de que él estaba ahí afuera _en algún lugar_, nos estaba matando a los dos. Esa era una de las razones por las que pensé que este viaje era una buena idea. Jasper y el resto de mi familia cuidarían bien de Bella, Alice y Rosalie. Mientras tanto, Emmett y yo le prepararíamos una trampa a James. Me hacía sentir mal engañar a Bella, pero a mí no me parecía que lo que iba a ser fuera algo estúpido. Era algo necesario.

Después de estacionar en la acera del aeropuerto Sea-Tac, me metí dentro a toda prisa y cogí un carrito para cargar las maletas. Bueno, en realidad cargué las maletas de Alice y Rose mientras ellas se quedaban sentadas, calentitas en el Audi, pero Bella insistió en ayudarme.

"Puedo hacerlo," le aseguré, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

"Sé que puedes. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo que pueda, ¿está bien?"

Dejando los bolsos que tenía en las manos, la acerqué a mí y la besé con fuerza hasta que un fuerte y rápido bocinazo nos separó. Miré hacia atrás y vi a una mujer con aspecto de abuela sentada tras el volante de un Cadillac sedán, alzándonos los pulgares con entusiasmo.

"Oh, Sugar, ¿qué voy a hacer sin este sonrojo por una semana?" Murmuré en su oreja mientras ella le sonreía como una boba a la mujer.

Una vez más, sentí lo que todos perdimos con las nuevas medidas de seguridad del aeropuerto. Tuve que quedarme detrás del control de seguridad y decir adiós con la mano desde detrás de las bandas de nylon y los postes metálicos que delimitan la línea que separa a los que se quedan de los que se van. No tuve un momento romántico de ver el avión despegar, ni de verla a ella desaparecer en el pasillo que conduce al avión. En vez de eso, sólo me quedé ahí, sintiéndome un idiota porque no quería alejarme mientras Bella estuviera caminando por esa línea con Alice y Rosalie y varias docenas de personas más. **(N/T: con "lo que **_**todos**_** perdimos" se refiere a los estadounidenses, por las medidas de seguridad que se reforzaron en los aeropuertos después de los ataques a las torres gemelas en el 2001)**

Cuando finalmente volví a subirme al coche, conduje a casa en piloto automático, pensando en los eventos de las últimas dos semanas y en lo que sabía que _tenía_ que hacer ahora.

La cara de Bella se me apareció, como si la estuviera viendo en una película casera. Ella siempre era hermosa, pero últimamente había tensión en su hermoso rostro, y sus profundos ojos marrones se veían más prominentes, con círculos debajo. El miedo se aferraba a ella, sin importar lo mucho que intentara ignorarlo u ocultarlo; y a mí sencillamente me mataba ver lo difícil que era para ella saber que alguien, cualquier persona, pero no digamos alguien a quien ella alguna vez consideró un amigo, haría semejante cosa con tal de lastimarla. Y allí estaba el meollo del asunto: ¿qué había intentado hacer? ¿Su plan era simplemente drogarla? ¿O su intención era hacer algo peor, y no había tenido la oportunidad? No podía siquiera permitirme pensar en esas posibilidades sin que me invadiera una rabia abrumadora.

Hasta la noche pasada, nos habíamos reconfortado el uno al otro en mil pequeñas maneras, pero ninguna de ellas relacionada con el sexo. Era perfectamente entendible, pero hacía que todo fuera peor, al menos para mí. El sexo había sido una parte muy importante de nuestra relación desde el principio; una parte positiva, una expresión de amor. Pero ahora, el sólo pensar en sexo me hacía sentir un bastardo egoísta. No porque pensara que ella no sería receptiva a mi deseo, sino porque cada vez que pensaba en atraer a Bella hacia mis brazos, una parte de mí me demandaba que la atrajera para alejarla de él. Para probar que ella era mía y que siempre lo sería. Para reclamar lo que es mío, marcar mi territorio. Como si eso pudiera de alguna manera ponerla a salvo.

Y ahí estaba el problema: yo no había podido mantenerla a salvo. Después de todo lo que discutimos porque yo era demasiado protector, después de todo lo que hablamos sobre que tenía que ser cuidadosa y lista… Ella hizo todo lo que yo le pedí. Fue a la policía y fue cuidadosa, siempre quedándose cerca de sus amigas y dejándome saber dónde estaba. Pero nada de esto la mantuvo a salvo, y yo, menos. Yo estaba a menos de treinta metros cuando él le envenenó los tragos.

Pero anoche todo cambió otra vez. Nos habíamos metido en la cama y habíamos mirado la tele por un rato, hablando tranquilamente y riéndonos del viejo capítulo de _Seinfeld_ en el que Jerry y Elaine tratan de negociar tener Esto, Aquello y Lo Otro. Después de un rato, Bella se acomodó sobre las almohadas para dormir, así que yo apagué la televisión y las luces. Me acomodé en posición de cucharita detrás de ella e intenté relajarme para dormir, pero pasados unos minutos mi miembro estaba bien despierto contra su tibio y firme trasero. Me giré sobre mi espalda, doblando los brazos bajo mi cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarme.

"¿Qué va mal?" susurró la voz de Bella en la oscuridad, aunque se mantuvo perfectamente quieta.

"Nada, Sugar, nada va mal. Es sólo que no quería despertarte."

"¿Y cuándo me oíste quejarme porque me despiertas así?" replicó, con una pizca de humor detrás de su tono serio.

Me tomó todo un minuto decidir sobre qué decir. "Me siento culpable. Siento como que quiero tomarte, pero no sólo eso, sino _alejándote de él_. Estoy siendo posesivo en vez de sólo amarte."

Ella se dio vuelta y se sentó. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Qué querías que dijera?"

Se recostó sobre mí y escondió la cara en mi pecho. "Cualquier cosa. Sólo háblame. Pensé que tú creías que estaba muy frágil o algo así. Me hizo sentir que fallé, porque dejé que él me alcanzara."

"¿Y tú por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Se encogió de hombros, riéndose un poco, con timidez. Mi mente estaba girando como un cubo mágico en manos de un niño pequeño, dándole vueltas y vueltas inútilmente, sin llegar a ningún lado. _Tómala ahora. Sólo escucha lo que dice. Está diciendo que lo desea también. Está diciendo que necesita sentirte cerca. Poséela. Tranquilízala._

La tibia mano de Bella se deslizó sobre mi pecho desnudo hacia abajo, por mi estómago y hasta mis bóxers. Gemí cuando tomó mi miembro. Estiró el cuello para que sus labios alcanzaran mi oreja. "Sólo relájate. Si para ti se siente raro tomarme ahora, deja que yo te tome a ti."

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo fue a acumularse a la ingle, dejándome algo mareado y sin aliento. Bella estaba entre mis piernas, sacándome los bóxers y deslizando su boca sobre mi erección. Mis piernas empezaron a sacudirse cada vez que ella rozaba con los dientes la sensitiva punta; muy pronto ya no pude contenerlo más.

"¡Ungh, Sugar, por favor, por favor!" Supliqué, tirando de sus antebrazos. Ella me detuvo, aprisionándome los brazos con sus manos; pero también dejó de torturarme con sus dientes, metiéndola más adentro de su boca, chupando con fuerza. "¡Ohdiosohdios, dios!" No supe si fue la rapidez e intensidad de su ataque, o la tensión y el anhelo de las últimas dos semanas, o una combinación de las dos cosas; pero antes de que pudiera intentar controlarlo siquiera, me estaba viniendo con fuerza, sorprendido porque no le había advertido y porque ella no se movió inmediatamente cuando sintió que comenzaba. Entonces sí se echó hacia atrás, tomándome en su mano hasta que se me pasó el espasmo.

Después se recostó otra vez en mi pecho, posando besos sobre mi piel continuamente.

"Gracias," susurré, besando su cabeza.

Ella se rió. "¡'Gracias' y un demonio! Tan pronto como te recuperes quiero que me devuelvas el favor."

Esa respuesta inesperada me hizo lanzar una carcajada. Ella siempre me sorprende. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad hasta que finalmente confió en mí, o mejor dicho, hasta que aprendió a confiar en sí misma primero. Pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo hizo con todo su corazón. Y desde entonces ella se ha convertido en el pilar de nuestra relación. Ella parecía ser la que a menudo nos traía a ambos de vuelta cuando estábamos al borde de la discordia, siempre tenía la mejor perspectiva para transformarnos de vuelta en lo que estábamos destinados a ser. Yo lo intentaba, pero creo que era Bella quien usualmente se daba cuenta de las cosas y se encargaba de mostrármelo a mí.

Naturalmente, le devolví el favor. Nunca me he arrepentido de dejar que Bella me indicara qué hacer, y dudo que algún día lo haga. Adoré su cuerpo mostrándole mi amor con el mío y dejé que mi mente se tomara un descanso de todo el drama. Este asunto con James estaba destinado a acabar tarde o temprano; pero mientras tanto no podíamos dejar que él corrompiera nuestra relación desde adentro.

Mientras me metía en el tráfico de la autopista, me golpeó un recuerdo repentino de Bella sobre mí, retorciéndose de placer, moviéndose contra mi cuerpo con su rostro ruborizado y los ojos vidriosos llenos de determinación. Pensé que estaba completamente perdida en la sensación hasta que habló:

"No puedo vivir sin esto. Sin ti," dijo. Y su voz estaba llena de fascinación, como si hubiera tenido una epifanía. Yo me sentía de la misma manera, pero lo había sabido por mucho tiempo.

"Shh. Déjate ir, Sugar. No te preocupes."

Inclinándose hacia adelante, rozó sus labios con los míos con cada movimiento de caderas. Momentos después, cuando llegó al clímax, enredé mis brazos a su alrededor y sostuve su cuerpo tembloroso junto al mío, susurrándole mi amor sobre su pelo y la delicada piel de su cuello y su mejilla.

Me tuve que forzar a pensar en algo diferente, porque el resultado de esa línea de pensamiento no estaba haciendo muy placentero el acto de manejar en medio del tráfico matutino. Usé la llamada automática de voz para llamar a Emmett, tratando de ignorar lo raro que se sentiría hablar con él sobre nuestros planes después de estar pensando en lo que le hice a su hermana la noche anterior.

"Hey. ¿Estaba Rosalie enojada?" Emmett contestó casi inmediatamente al llamado.

"No, parecía bien. ¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunté.

"Nada. Sólo me preguntaba si no estaría enojada porque no fui con ustedes al aeropuerto. Ella dijo que no estaba enojada, pero hemos estado andando como de puntillas alrededor del otro desde que volvimos, así que no estaba seguro."

"A mí me pareció que estaba de muy buen humor," le aseguré.

"Bien, eso debe ser porque le di un buen motivo para irse contenta."

Rodé los ojos. "¿Quieres escuchar los detalles de mi despedida con Bella?"

"¡No! Dios, no. No seas asqueroso, hombre."

"Está bien. ¿Te encargaste de lo que hablamos?"

"Sip. No hay rastro de él, pero ya está todo en marcha," contestó Emmett, de repente sonando muy serio.

xxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

Jasper supo que algo le pasaba a Alice desde el momento en que la vio. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola dar vueltas, pero me lanzó una mirada interrogativa a mí y luego a Rosalie. Yo traté de tranquilizarlo pretendiendo no haberme dado cuenta, pero Rosalie sonrió con malicia, alzando una ceja como diciendo "¿Qué, no lo ves? Duh"

Sutilmente le pateé el tobillo y me adelanté para abrazar a Jasper.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Me preguntó en voz baja mientras nos abrazábamos. No quería hablar de James ni de la noche en que me drogó. Quería empujar todo eso lejos, muy lejos de mí, y tratar de disfrutar de la isla, aún si Edward no estaba conmigo esta vez. Estaba harta de sentir esa sensación de temor cerniéndose continuamente sobre mí. Dando un paso atrás, simplemente asentí, esperando que Jasper dejara el tema, cosa que hizo.

"Así que, ¿nos llevarás a almorzar?" Preguntó Rosalie, dándole a Jasper un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"Exactamente. Tenemos reservas en un pequeño lugar conocido como Casa de Cullen. ¿Has oído de él?"

"¿Tu madre va a cocinar? No debería," protesté.

"Ella quiere hacerlo. Tú de entre todas las personas deberías entenderla. Ha planeado esto toda la semana, y ha estado cocinando toda la mañana. Quiere impresionar a su nuera chef."

Me sonrojé furiosamente antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de decirme a mí misma que no debía sonrojarme; pero nadie comentó nada sobre el desliz de Jasper ni sobre mi reacción. Me molestaba que todo el mundo pareciera pensar que Edward y yo acabaríamos casándonos. No, permítanme reformularlo: me molestaba que todo el mundo, exceptuando a Edward, pareciera pensar que acabaríamos casándonos. Por un lado era tierno que todo el mundo estuviera tan seguro de eso, pero en verdad, no importaba la opinión de nadie a menos que Edward me lo propusiera de una vez. Y estaba empezando a pensar que nunca lo haría.

Voy a admitir que esperaba que la proposición de Emmett a Rosalie le diera una idea, pero entonces pasó todo el asunto de James y… nada. Hasta la noche anterior al viaje, Edward y yo no habíamos estado juntos sexualmente siquiera. E incluso la noche anterior yo misma tuve que iniciarlo. Sentí que finalmente habíamos regresado a la normalidad, pero automáticamente después de eso me subí a un avión y me alejé miles de millas de él. Esto me hacía tener una sensación molesta al fondo de mi consciencia, como si la decisión de irme hubiera sido errónea.

Mientras íbamos en la camioneta de Jasper hacia la casa de su familia, me recosté contra el cabecero del asiento y cerré los ojos. No había estado durmiendo muy bien y me quedé despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior. Valió la pena, pero ahora estaba cansada.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Demandó Alice de repente. Era tan raro que Alice le hablara a Jasper de esa forma, que automáticamente me puse alerta.

Jasper sólo sonrió con tranquilidad y contestó: "¿Cómo podría no mirarte, amor? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé?"

"No, esa no era una mirada de 'te-he-extrañado-qué-hermosa-eres'. ¡Me estabas mirando como si vieras un insecto con un microscopio! ¿Qué pasa? Sé que no me veo bien, pero no me he sentido muy bien últimamente y…" Alice dejó de hablar y se largó a llorar, haciendo que Jasper entrara en pánico.

Se detuvo en un banco de arena a la orilla del camino y saltó fuera del coche, corriendo al lado del acompañante. Sacándola del coche en volandas, se alejó un poco de donde estaba estacionado para tener algo de privacidad.

"Tenemos que hablar con ella," le dije a Rose. "Pronto."

"Lo sé, es que sigo pensando que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. ¿Crees que estará feliz? Quiero decir, nosotras hablamos de esto como si fuera algo genial y divertido; pero ¿qué tal si ella está, no sé, devastada?"

"Creo que estará encantada. Ella siempre ha querido tener hijos y no le importa ser convencional o no. Tal vez lamentará tener que lidiar con los síntomas durante la boda y la luna de miel, pero creo que en realidad va a estar muy feliz."

"Dios, eso espero," se rió Rose. "Si no, será responsable de que no quede nadie en esta isla."

"De todas maneras, puede que estemos sacando conclusiones muy rápido. Tal vez sea sólo estrés."

"Mmmhmm. Sí, claro, tal vez yo sería una excelente maestra de jardín de infantes, también."

xxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

Tres malditos días. Ese es el tiempo que Bella lleva fuera, y para mí ya se sentía como si no la hubiera visto por semanas. Por suerte, tenía trabajo para distraerme. Y el plan de sacar a James de su cueva.

Emmett y yo lo habíamos discutido y nos imaginamos que si James tenía intención de realmente molestar a Bella, tarde o temprano se acercaría a la casa. Las probabilidades de que la policía estuviera cerca al mismo tiempo eran pocas, así que decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto en el caso de que tuviéramos razón. Si sólo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo… bueno, en ese caso, era nuestro tiempo el que perdíamos. Si no, tal vez podríamos tener a James tras las rejas, donde pertenecía… suponiendo que yo no lo mato antes.

Antes de que Bella se fuera, Emmett y yo ya lo teníamos todo planeado. Yo metí las maletas con el Audi en la calle, a plena vista de todo el mundo. Después de que nos fuimos, Emmett abrió la puerta del garaje, para que cualquiera, digamos James, pudiera ver el familiar Volvo de Bella estacionado dentro. Cuando regresé, yo estacioné el coche un par de cuadras más atrás y lo dejé allí. Durante los siguientes días usé el Volvo para ir a trabajar, teniendo cuidado de subir y bajar del auto con la puerta del garaje cerrada para que nadie viera quién lo conducía. Cada vez que Emmett venía a casa estacionaba su coche en la otra esquina y se metía tras la puerta trasera, y yo siempre cerraba la puerta automática del garaje antes de bajarme del auto para entrar a la casa. Esperábamos que James pensara que era yo el que me había ido de viaje y que Bella estaba sola en casa.

Las primeras dos noches no sucedió nada. La tercera noche, jugamos a las cartas otra vez, lejos de las ventanas, simplemente matando el tiempo. Estaba empezando a pensar que esta era la idea más idiota que había tenido nunca, y se lo dije a Emmett.

"Atengámonos al plan por esta noche. Si no sucede nada, lo dejaremos aquí. Podemos volver a nuestras rutinas de siempre."

"Supongo que sí," murmuré, mirando fijamente mis cartas. "Es sólo que estoy cansado de esta mierda. Quiero que ese sucio bastardo se aleje de nuestras vidas."

"Hombre, lo sé," contestó Emmett. A veces era hombre de pocas palabras, pero, además de Jasper, yo no confiaba en nadie más que en él.

Seguimos jugando hasta las once y después empezamos nuestra rutina. Apagamos las luces del frente de la casa y dejamos encendida sólo las de atrás, del living de la casa. Desde afuera sólo se vería un ligero brillo. Emmett tomaba su lugar junto a la ventana del cuarto de invitados, desde donde podía ver el jardín delantero y la calle sin ser visto; y yo me iba a mi posición junto a la ventana de mi oficina, desde donde podía ver el patio trasero. Y luego lo único que hacíamos era esperar.

Y esperar. Y esperar un poco más. Me sentía como un idiota. La policía ya estaba persiguiendo a James, patrullando nuestra calle a intervalos aleatorios. Era estúpido estar sentado aquí por horas –bueno, en realidad llevaba sólo veinte minutos–, en una casa oscura, esperando que pasara algo que probablemente nunca sucedería. James probablemente ya se había largado… dejé de pensar en esto cuando escuché un largo silbido bajo de Emmett. Me moví calladamente para reunirme con él, siempre caminando lejos de las ventanas.

"Afuera, adelante," siseó cuando estuve lo bastante cerca. "Mira. En el jardín de la casa de enfrente. Está en las sombras, pero puedes ver la punta de su cigarrillo cada tanto."

Entrecerré los ojos, pero estaba a punto de rendirme y de adjudicárselo a la imaginación de Emmett cuando una luz roja, tenue pero brillante, se alzó en el aire y luego volvió a desaparecer. Ahora que sabía exactamente dónde estaba, podía distinguir su sombra. Sentí cómo mi boca se estiraba en una siniestra sonrisa. Esto se terminaba hoy mismo.

Le hice gestos a Emmett y él rápidamente se alejó para apagar las luces del living y la cocina antes de moverse por la casa para encender la luz del cuarto. Las luces del cuarto se podían ver desde la calle; esperábamos que James pensara que Bella se estaba preparando para irse a la cama. Mientras yo miraba la silueta de James, tan quieto que resultaba antinatural, Emmett esperó alrededor de diez minutos y apagó también la luz del cuarto. Toda la casa estaba envuelta en sombras ahora. Si James se había creído la charada, asumiría que Bella ya estaría acostada y sola en la oscura casa.

Cuarenta minutos después, me estaba dando un calambre en la pierna izquierda de estar parado en la misma posición por tanto tiempo. Cambié de posición, asegurándome de no mover la cortina para no advertir a James de mi presencia. Ya estaba listo para salir de la casa y arrojármele encima; pero para que esto funcionara realmente, teníamos que dejar que él viniera hacia nosotros. Cuando miré hacia afuera, una fracción de segundo después, la oscura silueta estaba emergiendo de las tinieblas del patio delantero de la casa de enfrente. Aún a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse en las sombras, yo pude distinguir su rostro fácilmente bajo la suave luz de las farolas. Su expresión estaba escalofriantemente en blanco; no era el rostro que yo esperaba ver. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo sonriendo con aire presumido.

"Que dios te ayude," susurré, con un tono que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

Solté un bajo y largo silbido para hacerle saber a Emmett que James estaba en camino. Poco después escuché la puerta trasera abriéndose muy despacio y luego cerrándose. Me imaginé a Emmett saliendo silenciosamente hacia el jardín trasero como habíamos planeado, llamando al 911 desde su celular y apresurándose hacia el frente de la casa para asegurarse de que James no pudiera escapar.

Sin atreverme a respirar siquiera, agucé el oído. ¿Realmente se atrevería a entrar? ¿Intentaría entrar por la puerta del garaje, como esperábamos? ¿O tenía otro plan? La puerta delantera estaba con llave, pero no era difícil de forzar. Al igual que todas las otras puertas de la casa, intentamos hacerlas "forzables", sin que se notara que las dejábamos abiertas para él porque hubiera resultado obvio. Además, necesitábamos algún signo de forcejeo para que esto funcionara.

En el absoluto silencio de la casa, la rotura silenciada de un vidrio sonó como la descarga de una ametralladora, o como el corazón estallándome en el pecho. El fuerte pinchazo de la adrenalina forzó a mis piernas a moverse, siguiendo el sonido hasta la puerta que conducía del garaje hacia la casa. James sin duda se había envuelto la mano con una camiseta o una chaqueta para golpear uno de los paneles de vidrio de la puerta que conducía del patio lateral al garaje, lo que le permitiría simplemente abrir la puerta y entrar. La puerta de entrada a la casa estaba cerrada también, pero tampoco era difícil de forzar. Le tomó no más de 45 segundos forzar la cerradura y entrar a mi casa. Nuestra casa. Si Bella estuviera aquí sola…

Lo dejé moverse hasta el cuarto, mirándolo desde las sombras hasta que estuvo en el corredor. Lo seguí lo más callada y humanamente posible, pero en el último segundo, un sonido o algún sexto sentido lo alertó de mi presencia y se giró para mirarme, congelado y con los ojos abiertos en pánico.

Alzando la mano izquierda, lo saludé entusiastamente antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara con la derecha, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Él se dejó caer en el sitio, sujetándose la cara y maldiciendo como un demonio.

"¡Emmett!" Grité, con esfuerzo porque estaba arrastrando a James desde el suelo del dormitorio hacia la cocina mientras él pateaba e intentaba golpearme. Lo arrojé sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

"¡Aquí estoy!" respondió Emmett, entrando por la puerta delantera. "Bueno, mira lo que ha traído el gato. ¡Hooola James!"

"¡Vete a la mierda!" escupió James, dejando de forcejear y mirando a Emmett con odio desde la silla.

"Bien, muy original," replicó Emmett con sequedad.

"¿Dónde está Bella? Necesito hablar con ella," demandó James de mal humor.

Por un momento, me quedé mudo. ¿De verdad iba a intentar jugar ese juego? "¿Necesitas hablar con ella? ¿En medio de la noche? ¡¿Una hora después de que viste todas las luces de la casa apagarse, porque estabas mirándolo todo desde la casa de enfrente?!" Fui inclinándome sobre él, gritándole directamente sobre la cara al final.

"Ed."

Ignoré el tono calmado de Emmett. "¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme, idiota? ¿Qué sólo querías hablar con Bella? ¿Es por eso que le drogaste el trago en PJs, también? ¡Para que pudieras hablar con ella, pero ella no pudiera responder! ¡Maldito desgraciado!" Abrumado por las imágenes que yo mismo estaba creando en mi cabeza, lo golpeé otra vez, tirándolo de la silla.

Emmett me empujó hacia atrás, reteniéndome con una mano en el pecho hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba bajo control, al menos por el momento. Se giró para levantar a James y volver a sentarlo en la silla mientras me hablaba. "Mantén la calma. La policía está en camino."

James salió disparado de la silla entonces, empujando a Emmett fuera de balance. "¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! ¡Yo sólo quiero hablar con Bella! ¡Ella va a entender! Todo fue demasiado lejos, pero ¡ella va a entender!"

Emmett lo aferró de la garganta en un segundo y lo sentó otra vez en la silla, con fuerza. "Intenta hacer eso de nuevo y te tragarás tus propios dientes. No jodas conmigo, pequeño."

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, seguido por una profunda voz diciendo "¡Policía! ¡Abran la puerta!"

Fui hasta la puerta y me encontré al oficial Evington y a otro policía parados en el porche. Había tres patrullas en la calle.

"Recibimos una llamada de intrusión forzada," dijo Evington, mirándome fijamente.

"Está en la cocina," dije, antes de que pudieran preguntar nada. Los dirigí hacia donde James estaba sentado, mirando con cautela a Emmett, luego a mí, y luego a los policías.

"Señor Hunter," dijo Evington con calma. "Lo hemos estado buscando."

"Quiero un abogado," murmuró James.

"¿Para qué? Ni siquiera te hemos arrestado."

"¡No tiene motivos para arrestarme! ¡Yo sólo quería hablar con Bella, maldita sea! ¡Y estos imbéciles me atacaron! ¡Quiero que _ellos_ vayan a la cárcel por agresión!"

"Interesante," comentó Evington, mirándome a mí y a Emmett. Por supuesto, James tenía un aspecto deplorable y Emmett y yo no teníamos ni un rasguño, pero _él irrumpió en mi casa_. Seguramente Evington no se iba a comprar cualquier mierda psicótica que dijera James.

Otro policía uniformado entró por la puerta abierta del frente y Evington se dio vuelta para escuchar el informe. "Se metió por la puerta lateral del garaje. Encontré esto en el suelo junto a la puerta interior." Levantó una bolsa que contenía un largo y delgado destornillador de cabeza plana. Evington miró las manos desnudas de James y sonrió ligeramente.

"James Hunter, estás bajo arresto por invasión y allanamiento de morada…"

Evington siguió leyéndole sus derechos mientras su compañero ponía de pie a James y lo esposaba. Entonces James reaccionó y perdió completamente el control, gritando algo sobre Bella y tratando de zafarse del agarre del oficial.

Pensé que me sentiría mucho mejor una vez que James estuviera en prisión, pero no fue así. No sabía cuánto tiempo podrían retenerlo o si él podría salir bajo fianza. Ni siquiera sabía de cuánto era la sentencia por intrusión y allanamiento, o si ellos podrían probar que él había drogado los tragos de Bella. Tuve que ir a la estación de policía por la mañana para declarar y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la policía.

Lo peor de todo fue darme cuenta de que James no sólo era vengativo y estaba celoso, sino que además estaba completamente loco, y eso resultaba mucho más aterrador. ¿Cómo razonas con un paranoico delirante? ¿De qué puedes amenazarlo, si está completamente ajeno a la realidad?

Acostado en la cama, mirando el techo y consciente de que el sueño no vendría, estaba ansioso porque Bella volviera a casa; y al mismo tiempo deseando poder mantenerla alejada del peligro.

"**Esto, Aquello y Lo Otro" (This, That, and The Other) refiere a un capítulo de Seinfeld en el que los personajes, que son amigos, discuten el hecho de tener sexo sin que ello arruine su amistad. No es tan gracioso cuando te lo cuentan, así que si quieren verlo, busquenlo en youtube como Seinfeld - the this and the that, es el primero que aparece.**

Siempre estoy diciendo gracias por los comentarios y pidiendo perdón por la demora. Bueno, ya no más. Si quieren saber de mí, miren la actualización de mi perfil (cuarto párrafo); pero a partir de ahora voy a dejar de usar el fin de cada capítulo para disculparme. Sinceramente, creo que no le debo disculpas a nadie.

Pero nunca voy a dejar de darles las gracias. _Gracias_ :)


	29. Another Day in Paradise

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es una gran beta, pero también una gran amiga. ¿Qué tal un saludito navideño para ella?

* * *

Capítulo Veintinueve

Another Day in Paradise

**B POV**

Dormí en el viejo cuarto de Edward en lo que ahora era la casa de Jasper y Alice. Se veía completamente diferente sin todas las cosas de Edward, pero la cama seguía siendo la misma cama grande y confortable donde había comenzado todo. Todas las noches me acomodaba bajo las mantas, sintiéndome solitaria y un poco rara sin él, esperando su llamado cerca de la medianoche de Hilton Head. Y cada noche me sentía completa de nuevo cuando escuchaba su voz. Había pasado toda una semana, así que necesitaba tener al menos su voz para sentirme bien.

El primer día había sido increíblemente largo, porque el vuelo había sido muy temprano en la mañana. El almuerzo en casa de Carlisle y Esme fue… una aventura. La comida estaba deliciosa. Si alguna vez llegara a estar en posición de elegir un sous chef para mí, emplearía a Esme sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Kate y Garrett también estaban allí con E.J. y Molly Kate, que ya había comenzado a caminar y hablaba bastante.

"¡Hola, E.J.!" dije cuando lo vi entrar en la cocina, donde yo ya estaba charlando con Kate, Garrett y Esme. La última vez que había estado aquí él había sido muy dulce, aunque un poco vergonzoso conmigo. Esta vez, me ignoró completamente.

"¡Edward Jasper McCaffrey! ¡No seas maleducado!" lo regañó Kate.

E.J. se dio vuelta y respondió a mi saludo con una voz muy baja, rozando lo hostil. Garrett lo llevó a un costado, "Vamos a dar una vuelta, amigo."

"Lamento eso," se disculpó Kate. "Ha estado de mal humor desde que le dije que Edward no vendría esta vez."

"Él extraña mucho a Edward, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí. Edward le hace la vida imposible, pero a E.J. le encanta. Es como una relación de hermano mayor. Adora a Jasper también, claro, pero extraña tener a Edward por aquí para jugar."

Yo sabía que la familia de Edward lo extrañaba, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en cómo les había afectado que se fuera, especialmente a E.J.

"Está enojado conmigo, ¿no? ¿Porque me llevé a Edward?"

"Oh, Bella. Él es un niño, y tú sabes que a los niños a veces se les ocurren cosas. Lo superará. Es sólo que se puso muy contento cuando le dije que veníamos a verlos a ustedes casa de los abuelos, porque pensó que Edward estaría aquí. Cuando le explicamos que no vendría… bueno, ya ves lo que pasó."

"¡Y no lo culpo!" repliqué con vehemencia. "Por favor no lo castigues por mi culpa. Tiene todo el derecho de sentirse así."

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no tiene derecho a ser grosero. Esa es la ley aquí." Kate me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y cambió de tema, pero yo seguía sintiéndome horrible.

Exactamente a la una y media, Esme nos llamó a todos para almorzar. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa del comedor esta vez, porque estaba muy fresco para comer en el patio. La mesa estaba puesta de forma perfecta y la comida se veía fantástica. Esme estaba ligeramente despeinada, lo que me hizo adorarla aún más. Si hubiera hecho semejante comida por su propia cuenta, a tiempo y sin inmutarse ni un pelo de la cabeza, la hubiera odiado un poquito.

El almuerzo empezó muy bien, con todo el mundo contándose las últimas noticias y bromeando. Carlisle contó que el negocio estaba en auge, a pesar de la crisis de viviendas, aunque ahora estaban haciendo más adiciones y renovaciones que construcciones nuevas. Esme nos entretuvo con historias de sus clientes de diseño; una de ellas quería un cuarto "rumpus" que combinara con su poltrona estampada de leopardo color púrpura. Jasper estaba trabajando en un mural encargado por la Biblioteca del Condado de Beaufort. A Kate le habían ofrecido recientemente un puesto como contadora forense en la oficinal del fiscal del distrito del condado de Fulton, y ella y Garrett estaban tratando de encontrar la manera de acomodar sus tiempos para que ella pudiera aceptar el puesto. **(N/T: Un cuarto "rumpus" es un cuarto recreativo, algo así como un cuarto de juegos, pero también se puede usar para fiestas o reuniones)**

"Significaría comprometerse por una gran cantidad de tiempo, y entre mi trabajo y el de ella, los chicos tendrían que estar en una guardería por demasiadas horas. Así que estoy pensando en ser un papá 'amo de casa' por un tiempo," dijo Garrett. Hablaba de forma casual, pero parecía estar buscando opiniones más que simplemente haciendo un anuncio. Él era el editor de prensa local del diario The Atlanta Constitution.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Rosalie. Me puse un poquito nerviosa porque no sabía qué quería decir, pero su rostro se iluminó con genuina admiración. "Ese sería un regalo increíble para tu esposa. Justo lo que ella ha estado haciendo por ti hasta ahora."

Creí que Garrett podría sentirse ofendido, pero él sólo asintió de forma pensativa. "Es verdad. Y aún así puedo hacer algunos trabajos, ya sabes, escribiendo como periodista independiente. Parece justo desde todos los ángulos. Además, es probable que ella haga más dinero que yo a largo plazo."

Kate bufó. "Ninguno de los dos va a hacerse rico con las profesiones que elegimos, pero nos las arreglaremos." Ella y Garrett compartieron una mirada significativa y luego continuaron con la conversación.

E.J. continuó callado y distante, pero contestaba con amabilidad cuando le hablaban. Yo sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo sentía, y que entendía lo mucho que extrañaba a Edward. Molly Kate, por otro lado, era otra historia. Gobernó la mesa como un déspota, aunque de temperamento dulce, siempre y cuando se saliera con la suya. Estaba sumamente disgustada con la conversación sobre el brócoli que había en su plato, pero Jasper estaba intentando convencerla de comer un poco.

"Anda bebé, sólo un bocado. ¿Por mí?" le rogó, mostrándole sus ojos de cachorrito.

Molly Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y golpeó a Jasper con su cuchara. "¡No, Japper! ¡No soy bebé!"

Todo el mundo se reía mientras la discusión seguía subiendo de tono, y la expresión de Molly Kate se ponía cada vez más molesta.

"Haré un trato contigo," ofreció Jasper finalmente. "Si tú te comes la mitad, yo me comeré la otra mitad."

Molly Kate lo miró con suspicacia, pero dijo "Bien."

Jasper cortó el pedazo de brócoli en dos mitades desiguales, pero antes de que pudiera darle a ella la más grande, ella le arrebató el más pequeño y se lo metió en la boca.

Alice se estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas… y luego estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar.

Jasper puso su brazo alrededor de ella al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo se quedaba en silencio, confundidos y alarmados.

"¿Triste?" Preguntó Molly Kate, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar a Alice con sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas de preocupación.

"No, estoy bien, cariño," intentó convencerla Alice, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. "Lo lamento mucho," se rió entre lágrimas, dirigiéndose a los adultos. "No sé qué anda mal conmigo. He estado tan estresada."

"Oh, cariño, ¿has logrado dormir?" preguntó Esme.

"¡Sí! Duermo todo el tiempo," lloriqueó Alice. "Cuando no estoy durmiendo, estoy comiendo. Cuando no estoy comiendo, estoy llorando. Soy un caso perdido."

Jasper se sacudió como si lo hubieran electrocutado, golpeando el tenedor que tenía apoyado en el plato, que fue a parar al piso de parquet.

"¡Jasper! Está—"empezó Kate, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

"Alice, vamos a tomar un poco de aire," dijo él, tomándola del brazo.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo, mayormente bombardeándonos con preguntas a Rosalie y a mí. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era decir la verdad: no sabíamos si Alice estaba embarazada o no.

Alice y Jasper no volvieron a la mesa, pero el resto de nosotros terminamos el espléndido almuerzo e intentamos hablar de otras cosas. Cualquier cosa excepto lo obvio. Como a la media hora, Garrett finalmente no pudo aguantar más.

"¿A dónde demonios fueron? ¡El suspenso me está matando!" dijo, golpeando su vaso de té helado contra la mesa por el disgusto.

"Cuida tu lenguaje," le recordó Kate en un susurro.

En ese momento capté la mirada de E.J. y vi que él me sonreía un poquito, a pesar de su enojo. Obviamente se estaba muriendo por hacerle notar a alguien que había escuchado a su padre maldecir y dio la casualidad de que yo estaba mirando en su dirección en ese momento. Le dirigí un guiño y miré rápidamente hacia otro lado, no queriendo volverme uno de esos molestos adultos que se la pasaban guiñándome a mí cuando yo era niña. Yo siempre odié eso.

Cuando Esme se puso de pie y empezó a limpiar los platos, la detuvimos y la obligamos a retirarse a la sala de estar. Pero nos hicieron lo mismo a Rosalie y a mí y nos prohibieron limpiar porque éramos las invitadas que habían viajado toda la mañana para llegar aquí. Carlisle, Garret y Kate se encargaron de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, lo que resultó muy bienvenido para mí. Emmett a menudo decía que yo siempre me encargaba de cocinar para no lavar los platos, cosa que odio hacer. No voy a decir que no tenga razón.

"Así que, Esme," comenzó Rosalie tan pronto como estuvimos sentadas. "¿Va a ser un problema que Alice esté embarazada?"

Me encogí ante su franqueza, pero esperé atentamente por la respuesta. Lo último que Alice necesitaba en esta vida era más padres desaprobadores.

"¿Quieres decir si será mal vista y rechazada por ser una mujer de poca moral?" Preguntó Esme, sus ojos brillantes de malicia.

"De hecho, sus propios padres probablemente van a renegar de ella con ese argumento," disparó Rosalie. "Han estado buscando una razón para hacerlo por años."

"¿De verdad? Jasper nos ha dicho que eran estrictos, pero…"

"Lamento decirlo, pero sí," me entrometí. "Sus padres son religiosos… fanáticos, digamos."

"Locos, digamos," intervino Rosalie. "No son religiosos, son sólo unos mezquinos, odiosos—"

"Tal vez," interrumpí. "De cualquier manera, siempre han sido muy duros y críticos con ella. Nosotras sólo queremos saber qué debería esperar ella, sabes… en cuanto a la reacción de la familia."

"¿Les parece que yo soy ese tipo de persona?" preguntó Esme, mirándonos a mí y a Rosalie seriamente.

"¡No! ¡Lo lamento, no es eso lo que queríamos decir!"

"Sólo estamos cuidando de Alice. Las cosas son un poquito diferentes aquí," agregó Rosalie con un encogimiento de hombros, supongo que refiriéndose al Sur en general.

"Sólo en la superficie, querida. La gente es gente a donde quiera que vayas. Nosotros adoramos a Jasper y Alice. Quizás yo desearía que tuvieran un poco de tiempo para ellos, para disfrutar de ser sólo marido y mujer antes de empezar una familia, pero fuera de eso, aquí no habrá críticas ni prejuicios. Lo que sí habrá es una celebración. ¡Otro nieto!"

"Eso sería maravilloso, algún día," dijo Alice desde la arcada de entrada. "Pero por ahora, _no_ estoy embarazada."

Para la hora en que nos fuimos, me tenía convencida. Alice se rió ante la más mínima implicación de que podría estar embarazada, figuradamente dándole a Jasper golpecitos indulgentes en la cabeza por su falta de lógica. Estaba estresada por la distancia con Jasper, la boda que estaba próxima, el cambio que implicaba dejar a sus amigos y familia detrás. Ese estrés era la raíz de sus problemas para dormir; y la falta de sueño estaba generándole esa inestabilidad emocional y las ganas de comer todo el tiempo. Para cuando terminó de hablar, todo el mundo se reía por la tonta idea del embarazo.

Esme nos mandó a casa de Jasper con las sobras después de prometer que se reuniría con Kate y con nosotras en la tienda de novias para la prueba de vestido. Jasper, Garrett y Carlisle hicieron planes para llevar a los niños a recoger caracoles temprano y por la tarde mirar el partido. No me pregunten qué partido. Siempre hay algún partido.

De vuelta en casa de Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos un rato mirando TV y mordisqueando algunas sobras. Alice y Jasper desaparecieron en el cuarto de él casi tan pronto como llegamos, y no volvimos a escuchar de ellos.

"Esto apesta," resopló Rosalie de pronto. "Sabes lo que están haciendo ellos ahí."

"¿Y qué?" Me reí de su expresión contrariada.

"Y… que no es justo, eso es." Me sacó la lengua, luchando por contener una sonrisa.

"Ahora sabes lo que sentí yo cuando tú y Emmett lo estaban haciendo en un cuarto, Jasper y Alice en el otro, mientras yo estaba sola."

"Si mal no recuerdo, eso duró como tres horas. Y luego tú estabas liberando a tu zorra interior con Dedos Mágicos."

Me levanté, recogiendo los restos de nuestros bocadillos y fingiendo una retirada digna. "Hablando de eso, me voy a mi cuarto a llamar a Dedos Mágicos para desearle buenas noches."

Rosalie resopló, levantándose del sofá también. "¡Y yo voy a llamar a Emmett para decirle buenas noches hasta que la mano se le ponga tiesa!"

"¡Muy lindo!" Le grité mientras se iba. "¡Voy a usar eso para el brindis de tu boda!"

El día siguiente fue una locura de cosas relacionadas con la boda. Sólo la prueba de vestido hubiera sido suficiente para mí. Estaba lista para meterme en la cama para recuperarme de eso a medio día; pero luego hubo una degustación del menú, seguido por un paseo por el lugar donde se haría la recepción. Alice había encontrado todos los vendedores locales a través de Kate, Esme y sus conexiones, con algunos aportes de Jasper; y había hecho todos los arreglos por teléfono o por internet. Ahora que estaba en la ciudad, no podía esperar para visitar y aterrorizar a todos y cada uno de ellos; y quería hacerlo todo en cinco días, antes de que Rose y yo volviéramos a Seattle.

Los hombres y los niños nos encontraron para cenar temprano (o almorzar tarde) en el Sunset Grille. Estaba tentada de probar algo diferente, pero mi boca ya estaba salivando por los camarones de sémola así que pedí justamente eso, aunque también picoteé de los platos de todos los demás. La comida no me decepcionó y me encontré pensando en todas las posibles combinaciones que podría hacer con la comida del norte que yo solía usar y los sabores del sur que ahora me acariciaban el paladar.

Mi imaginación se estaba construyendo un restaurante junto al mar, decorándolo y llenándolo de gente a la que servirle mi propia visión de "matrimonio" entre norte y sur cuando Rosalie me dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué?" demandé.

"Shh," me advirtió. Había tantas conversaciones alrededor de la mesa que nadie se fijó en nosotras. Una vez que Rosalie se aseguró de que efectivamente nadie nos prestaba atención, empezó a hablar en voz muy baja. "Alice está bebiendo té dulce con la cena."

"¿Y?" Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Cuándo has visto a Alice tomando otra cosa que no sea vino cuando salimos a cenar afuera?"

Estaba por empezar a responder, pero Rosalie siguió: "Y no bebió nada de champaña en la tienda de vestidos."

"Ninguna de nosotras bebió. Era demasiado temprano para eso."

Rose rodó los ojos. "Y le dijo al del catering que no se moleste en hacernos probar el servicio de vinos sugeridos en la degustación. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"No está bebiendo alcohol. Para nada."

"Porque está _embarazada_," suspiré.

"O al menos sospecha que podría estarlo, a pesar de la impresionante actuación de ayer. Opino que deberíamos seguir con la Operación Clear Blue Easy." **(N/T: ClearBlue es una marca de test de embarazos)**

Tomé un gran trago de mi vaso de agua y asentí solemnemente.

"Se supone que tengo que caer en esto, ¿verdad?" demandó Alice esa noche. Operación Clear Blue Easy no estaba saliendo muy bien.

Cuando volvimos a casa de Jasper –todavía me costaba pensar en ella como la casa de Alice y Jasper–, como decía; al regresar, les pedí a Rosalie y Alice que vinieran a mi cuarto, pretendiendo estar angustiada. Dije todo lo que Rose y yo habíamos estado practicando: que me había salteado un par de pastillas anticonceptivas por accidente y que ahora estaba realmente asustada porque creía que podía estar embarazada.

"Especialmente después de lo de ayer," le dije a Alice, tratando de generar lágrimas verdaderas en mis ojos. "Mientras todo el mundo pensaba que tú estabas embarazada, yo me la pasé pensando en que es probable que yo realmente lo esté."

Alice me miró con calma, pero sus ojos evaluaban cada uno de mis movimientos. Rosalie estaba siendo mucho más alentadora y comprensiva de lo que hubiera sido si la situación fuera real. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo a Alice sospechar. Cuando expuse mi plan de que todas deberíamos hacernos una prueba de embarazo (porque casualmente tenía tres de ellas en mi equipaje) para que yo no me sintiera sola, el rostro inquisitivo de Alice se transformó en una sonrisa sardónica.

"Se supone que tengo que caer en esto, ¿verdad?" se burló. "Entonces ¡sorpresa!, soy yo la que obtiene el resultado positivo. Gran plan, ¿eh? El único problema que tiene ese plan es que _¡no estoy embarazada!_"

"¿Entonces por qué no bebiste nada hoy?" demandó Rosalie, dejando caer la fachada.

"Porque no tenía ganas. No soy alcohólica ni nada por el estilo. Yo no bebo mucho."

"Además, podrías estar embarazada," la pinchó Rosalie.

Alice saltó fuera de mi cama y se dirigió a la puerta como un vendaval. "Buenas noches, chicas. ¡Diviértanse descubriendo que ninguna de las dos está embarazada!"

"Bueno, eso resultó muy bien," dijo Rosalie después de que Alice cerrara de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto y el de Jasper.

"Vamos a tener que seguir el consejo de Edward y forzarla a hacer pis en el palito," dije.

"Eso _no _es mi plan," insistió Edward esa noche al teléfono. "Era una broma. No se te ocurra hacerlo y decirle que fue idea mía."

Me reí, pero no prometí nada. "Creo que sólo vamos a tener que esperar a que se dé cuenta sola. Es obvio que no está completamente segura de no estar embarazada, y eventualmente tendrá que verlo, ¿cierto?"

"Me imagino que sí. Espero que sea antes de que entre en trabajo de parto."

"Bueno, cuéntame de tu día," dije, abrazando una almohada y deseando que fuera él.

"Largo. Estamos en la cuarta revisión de los planos para la nueva sala de conferencias de la Universidad de Washington. A estas alturas Tom está trabajando todo el día y espera que todo el mundo haga lo mismo. Llegué a casa hace veinte minutos y él parecía sorprendido cuando vio que me iba."

"Me siento mal por su esposa. Esa no debe ser una buena vida para ella. Parecía bastante enojada y triste en la cena de aquella vez."

"Sí, bueno, esa noche también tú y yo estuvimos enojados y tristes, sin embargo en general estamos bastante contentos."

"Es diferente. Estábamos peleando porque queríamos que el otro estuviera a salvo, y porque queríamos estar juntos. Ella parecía estar luchando sola su propia batalla, como si él no fuera parte de eso."

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. "Supongo. Mira, nadie sabe qué sucede en el matrimonio de los demás, y yo ya tengo bastante intentando saber cómo manejar a Tom en el trabajo. La verdad es que no quiero meterme en su vida privada."

"Lo siento. No sé ni siquiera cómo empezamos a hablar de esto. Es sólo que no quiero que nosotros terminemos así, nunca."

"Nunca, Sugar. Ni en un millón de años. Ahora cuéntame de tu día."

A la mañana siguiente Jasper nos llevó a su estudio y luego a la Biblioteca del Condado de Beaufort para ver el mural en el que estaba trabajando. El chico era talentoso, de eso no había dudas. Bueno, tuve dudas cuando vi la marca de su trasero en la pintura sexual que había hecho con Alice, pero _ahora _ya no tenía dudas. Hubiera querido pedirle que hiciera algo especial para que Edward y yo pudiéramos colgar en nuestra sala de estar, pero repentinamente me sentí muy tímida al respecto. ¿Tendría el tiempo necesario, entre el mural y los shows en los que se iba a presentar? ¿Debería pagarle o se sentiría insultado si lo hiciera? Aún si quisiera, ¿podría pagarle? Edward me había contado de la pintura que vendió por 10 mil dólares, lo que a mí me había dejado aturdida. No es que no lo valiera, pero se me hacía difícil de creer que alguien pudiera o quisiera gastar tanto dinero en una pintura. Además, Edward tenía un montón de trabajos de Jasper, pero yo quería algo que fuera significativo para los dos, como pareja. Pero me acobardé y decidí preguntárselo en otro momento.

Por la tarde, después del almuerzo, Rosalie y yo decidimos ir a pasear para darle un poco de tiempo a solas a los enamorados. Visitamos un montón de tiendas y boutiques y encontramos un magnífico reloj pintado a mano para darles como regalo de mudanza.

"¿Esto no cuenta como regalo de bodas también?" preguntó Rosalie mientras esperábamos a que lo envolvieran.

"No, tenemos que regalarles algo más para la boda, y más te vale no ser tacaña. Tú serás la próxima ¿recuerdas?"

Eso encendió un brillo maníaco en sus ojos, y casi que pude ver su dedo retorciéndose de anticipación por agarrar una pistola registradora electrónica de Neiman Marcus. **(N/T: Neiman Marcus es una tienda departamental muy conocida en los Estados, recordemos que ellos tienen por costumbre hacer grandes regalos de boda)**

Cuando llegamos a casa yo fui directamente a mi habitación para esconder el reloj. Casi que me da un infarto cuando vi a Alice sentada en mi cama, con los test de embarazo en su regazo.

"¿Alice?" No tuve que preocuparme porque me arrancara el regalo de las manos y lo abriera sin preguntar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que traía en las manos. Puse mis cosas en una silla y me volví para sentarme junto a ella. Después de un momento de silencio, puse mi cabeza en su hombro. En ese momento se estaba produciendo un punto de inflexión, y no quería arruinarlo por decir algo que no debía.

"Haré uno de estos si realmente quieres que lo haga," dijo finalmente. "Por apoyo moral."

"Oh, está bien. Gracias," balbuceé las palabras, haciendo que Alice soltara una risita irritada.

"Sólo ve a buscar a Rosalie."

Calmada y metódicamente, Alice abrió y preparó una prueba de embarazo para cada una. Resultó sorpresivamente anti climático. Nos turnamos para ir al baño, dejar el palito en el tarrito; y nos preparamos para esperar los tres minutos hasta que estuvieran listos. Yo no había querido arriesgarme, así que elegí las pruebas digitales más caras, pero también más fáciles de leer. Así que cuando el temporizador empezó a sonar, aparecieron las palabras escritas en las pantallitas digitales. No embarazada, No embarazada… Embarazada.

"Santa mierda," suspiró Alice. "_Yo_ voy a ser mamá."

"Vas a ser una gran mamá," corregí, apretándola en un abrazo.

"Una mamá muy sexy," agregó Rosalie, rodeándonos a ambas con sus brazos.

Nos quedamos las tres de pie, abrazándonos y balanceándonos por un par de minutos hasta que Rosalie dijo "¿Saben qué apesta? Este es el tipo de ocasión que merece salir a emborracharnos, pero no podemos."

"Cállate, Rose," se rió Alice entre lágrimas.

El sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose y cerrándose hizo que Alice saltara sobre sus pies. "Ese es Jasper. Lo mandé a la tienda."

"¡Oh! ¡No se lo digas todavía!" Dijo Rosalie, emocionada. "Puedes pensar en alguna manera genial de decírselo y—"

"¡Jasper!" Gritó Alice, corriendo por el pasillo y sacudiendo la prueba de embarazo en el aire. Jasper dio vuelta la esquina a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que nosotras llegábamos detrás de Alice.

"¿Lo estamos, no?" demandó, alzándola en el aire. "¿Estamos embarazados?"

Alice sólo asintió contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

Jasper soltó un grito ensordecedor y la apretó con más fuerza contra sí. "No lo puedo creer. Te amo tanto, Alice. ¡Es increíble!"

El resto de la noche se pasó celebrando y llamando a Carlisle y Esme para que vinieran y celebraran con nosotros. Intentamos llamar a Edward, pero nos atendió el contestador. Kate, Garrett y los niños ya habían regresado a Atlanta, pero Jasper los llamó para compartir las buenas nuevas y hubo un montón de chillidos y de "Te lo dije".

Con un sacudón desagradable me di cuenta de que los hijos de Alice y Jasper y Kate y Garrett iban a crecer juntos, se iban a conocer bien, y serían amigos además de primos. Si Edward y yo teníamos hijos, crecerían al otro lado del país, lejos de todos sus tíos y primos, e incluso de sus dos pares de abuelos, una vez que Charlie y Reneé se mudaran a Florida. Nuestros hijos tendrían a Emmett y Rosalie, obvio, y a sus hijos si es que los tenían, lo que sería maravilloso. Pero aquello simplemente no me parecía suficiente.

"Me voy a perder la oportunidad de ver cómo Alice se pone cada vez más grande," dije con tristeza.

"Y todo lo que va a demandar de Jasper por culpa de las hormonas," se lamentó Rosalie.

"¡Oh! ¡Toda la preparación! Las compras, los arreglos, la pintura, la organización," dije. "¡Nos vamos a perder todo el proceso de preparación hasta la llegada del bebé!"

"Eso va a ser una locura," asintió Rose. "Espero que las tiendas locales estén llenas y que Jasper esté vendiendo muchas pinturas."

"No puedo creer que vayamos a ser abuelos otra vez," dijo Carlisle, mirando intensamente a Esme. "No te ves como ninguna abuela que yo conozca."

"Siempre dices eso," se rió ella cariñosamente. "Pero ya soy abuela, y una muy buena, por cierto."

Edward llegó tarde a nuestro encuentro telefónico nocturno, y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme. Me acomodé en la cama y llamé a casa, y él contestó en tono apresurado.

"¿Qué va mal?" Pregunté inmediatamente.

"Bella, hola amor. Nada va mal. Emmett y yo estábamos jugando a las cartas y él estaba preparándose para irse. ¿Te puedo devolver el llamado en media hora?"

"¿Quién más está ahí?" Podía escuchar otras voces alrededor.

"Sólo un par de chicos más. Te llamaré en un rato, ¿sí? Te amo."

"Está bien, yo también te amo," dije, pensando que él se estaba comportando muy raro. Pensé que tal vez estaría avergonzado de ponerse muy meloso enfrente de los chicos. Especialmente si eran amigos de Emmett.

En un ataque de inspiración repentina, salí de la cama y saqué del armario un pesado suéter en el que me envolví. Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mis jeans y me puse un par de zapatillas. Quería ir a la playa, para estar en la arena y escuchando el sonido del mar cuando él llamara. Dejé una nota y tomé prestada la bicicleta de Jasper para bajar hasta la playa.

Me estaba poniendo cómoda, usando una de las dunas como refugio del frío viento de marzo cuando sonó mi celular.

"¿Edward?"

"Bella, Sugar," dijo, arrastrando las palabras intencionalmente. "Te extraño tanto."

**E POV**

"Yo también te extraño," dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Dónde estás? Puedo oír el océano."

"Estoy sentada sobre la arena en nuestra ensenada, deseando que estuvieras aquí."

"¿Estás sola?" demandé, sintiendo una punzada de pánico.

Sonaba mosqueada cuando volvió a hablar. "Sí, sola. Por favor, detente. Déjame disfrutar esto."

"Lo lamento, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero me preocupo por ti. Prometiste que te cuidarías." Un sentimiento de culpa me atravesó la garganta y me bajó por el pecho mientras pensaba en lo que yo había estado haciendo esa misma noche. No había estado esquivando el peligro, por el contrario, lo había invitado a entrar a mi hogar. Y le estaba mintiendo a Bella por omisión.

"¡Y me estoy cuidando! ¡Pero no me voy a encerrar en un cuarto bajo siete llaves! Eso no es vida. Sólo quería venir aquí porque el recuerdo de tú y yo en este lugar… todavía me quita el aliento cuando pienso en ese día. Las cosas que me dijiste después…"

"Oh, Bella. Cada palabra que dije fue sentida, incluso hubo cosas que no te dije, por miedo. Te amo, ¿sabes?" Mi voz se tensó por el impulso de contarle todo de una buena vez, pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo. No quería arruinar sus vacaciones ni darle una razón para tener miedo, o estar preocupada por mí, o enojada incluso. Siendo honesto, lo que menos quería era que se enojara.

Sentí su profundo y tembloroso suspiro en el teléfono. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en tono de súplica. "Edward, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí sin ti? Te extraño tanto que duele. Todo me recuerda a ti o me hace querer que estés aquí."

"Estarás bien. Es sólo por una semana," dije, tratando de calmarla. Me sorprendió la tristeza de su voz. Se suponía que estas vacaciones servirían para ayudarla a relajarse, no para estresarla más.

"Ese no es el punto," insistió. "Estar aquí, donde me siento tan feliz y tan cómoda, y sabiendo que tú no estás aquí por culpa mía… Y E.J. está tan enojado conmigo, y tu familia te extraña, y no estoy embarazada…"

"¿Qué? Whoa, detente, vuelve atrás. ¿Creíste que estabas embarazada?"

"No, pero Rose y yo hicimos una prueba de embarazo con Alice. Por apoyo moral." Se sonó la nariz y luego se rió. "Por cierto, vas a ser tío."

"¿Alice _está_ embarazada?"

"Sí, lo está. Alrededor de dieciséis semanas, creen. Jasper está tan feliz que parece que vuela. ¡Oh! ¡Edward, tienes que dejar que él te lo diga! Soy una idiota. Le prometí que dejaría que él te lo dijera." Para esta altura ella ya estaba oficialmente llorando, y a mí me estaba matando no poder estar ahí para consolarla.

"Bella, Bella," murmuré, tratando de calmarla. "Por favor no llores, me estás matando."

"Lo siento," hipó, y luego tomó un profundo respiro.

"No lo sientas. Suena como si hubieras tenido un día muy emocional. Sólo relájate y cuéntamelo, ¿sí?"

"Dame un segundo." Debe haber alejado el teléfono, porque de pronto ya no pude escuchar su respiración. Todo lo que pude oír fue la cadencia de las olas, estrellándose una tras otra en la orilla, y luego regresando al mar. El sonido me golpeó en lo más profundo de mi ser, y me pilló con la guardia baja. No había tenido tiempo para ponerme a pensar cuánto extrañaba el lugar donde había nacido y crecido. Apenas había tenido tiempo para ajustarme a la idea de que finalmente estaba con Bella, acostumbrarme a vivir juntos, a mi nuevo trabajo con Tom, y luego lidiar con la situación de James. Obvio que extrañaba Hilton Head y ver a mi familia regularmente, pero no me había permitido realmente extrañar todo eso hasta ese momento. Cuando volví a escuchar la voz de Bella, esa sensación sólo se hizo más grande.

"Alice finalmente cedió y se hizo la prueba de embarazo. ¡Está tan enojada de haber sido la última en darse cuenta!" Se estaba riendo ahora. "Siempre se enorgullece de ser la que lo sabe todo antes que nadie. Y esto es un asunto importantísimo."

"¿Está feliz? ¿Asustada? ¿Histérica?" pregunté.

"Sí, todo eso. Mayormente feliz, creo. Ella está… bueno, los dos están todavía intentando asimilarlo. Aparentemente son parte de ese raro 1% de inefectividad de las pastillas anticonceptivas. Pero creo que la única preocupación de Jasper es que Alice esté bien con todo esto. Él parece realmente feliz."

"Me imagino que sí. Jasper siempre ha adorado a los niños. Ahora, dime por qué estabas triste de no estar embarazada. ¿Quieres tener un bebé?"

"No ahora mismo, pero algún día—"

"Honestamente, Sugar, estoy aliviado de que no—" empecé.

"Muchas gracias. Muy halagador," trató de reírse, pero pude oír en su voz que la había herido.

"No seas ridícula. Es sólo que me gustaría tener la posibilidad de casarme contigo antes de que venga un bebé y seamos tres."

"¿Qué?" La sorpresa en su voz no era muy halagadora tampoco. Me habría pateado a mí mismo por sacar ese tema después de todo lo que había tenido que trabajar para disfrutar de la relación que teníamos sin presionarla demasiado.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres que me case contigo?"

"¡No! Quiero decir, no tiene que ser ahora mismo. Sé que he estado exigiendo mucho desde que empezamos a salir, y no quiero seguir presionándote."

"Oh, Edward, a veces somos los dos tan estúpidos que me da miedo. Yo pensé que tú no querías casarte conmigo. Que tal vez nunca querrías."

"Estás loca. Me habría casado contigo el día que conocí a tu familia. Estaba tan celoso de Jasper ese día por proponérselo a Alice…"

"Nada te detenía de proponérmelo ese mismo día," dijo ella, en un tono completamente serio.

"¡Oh, por favor! Tú habrías salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y lo sabes."

Ella se rió y el apretado nudo que tenía en el pecho se liberó, permitiéndome respirar normalmente otra vez.

"¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó ella.

"¡Diablos, sí! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso?"

"Supongo que es porque yo también soy consciente de que tuviste que presionar mucho para que llegáramos a donde estamos ahora. Pensé que estarías contento de que viviéramos juntos nada más, indefinidamente."

"Tienes razón."

"¿Qué?"

"Eso es tan estúpido que da miedo. Sugar, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar cuando vuelvas a casa."

**Próximamente... LA charla. Dun dun dun! (quiero hacer eso desde que leí TNGUS, je).**

**Feliz navidad a todas! Y que tengan un excelente comienzo de año.**


	30. All Work and No Play

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es mi beta y me ha diagnosticado que no soy una joven respetable. Se lo agradezco de corazón (L)

* * *

Capítulo Treinta  
All Work and No Play

**E POV**

El viernes se me hizo largo y tedioso en el trabajo. Mi mente no estaba puesta en las dimensiones y el espesor de las paredes, sino en Hilton Head con Bella. Las últimas dos noches, nuestras llamadas telefónicas habían sido fantásticas. Bella sonaba feliz y relajada; incluso parecía estar disfrutando de los frenéticos planes de boda de Alice. Hablamos un poco más acerca de casarnos, pero más que nada hablamos de nuestras familias y amigos, que por cierto parecían estar volviéndose un solo grupo. Hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho durante el día y lo que teníamos planeado para el siguiente. Hablamos también sobre nuestra primera noche en la playa, y la noche en que nos conocimos, en mi cama; de mi fascinación por los ascensores, y de la noche después de la cena en AIA. Cada vez que tocábamos alguno de estos temas nos veíamos interrumpidos por alguien entrando en el cuarto donde estaba Bella o mi propio teléfono recibiendo otra llamada. Como Tom trabaja todo el día, no tiene problema en llamarme a cualquier hora, o mandar a otros a que me llamen. Ya estaba bastante frustrado con eso y no veía la hora de que fuera domingo para que Bella regresara a casa.

Para la hora en que llegué a casa el viernes en la noche, todo lo que quería hacer era tomar una ducha, hablar con Bella e irme a la cama. La ducha alivió un poco la tensión de mis hombros y el dolor punzante en mi cabeza. Una vez que estuve vestido en unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, me serví una porción de pizza que había quedado de la noche anterior y una cerveza antes de meterme en el living. Encendí la tele para ver un partido, acomodé la laptop sobre mi regazo y la encendí para chequear mi correo personal.

Había cuatro mensajes nuevos, pero el que captó mi atención fue uno de alguien de quien no había oído hablar nunca, _reydelaplaya_, que traía un archivo adjunto. Titubeé, pensando que debía borrarlo porque probablemente era algún tipo de virus, pero me ganó la curiosidad.

El mensaje decía: **Desearías estar aquí, ¿no?** Frunciendo el ceño, descargué el archivo adjunto y se abrió una foto de Bella y Rosalie a ambos lados de Alice, señalando hacia su estómago todavía plano. Podía verlo en detalle porque las tres estaban en la Playa Coligny en bikini, las tres con caras de estar congelándose. ¡Estábamos en pleno marzo, por dios! ¿Quién va a la playa en bikini en marzo?¿Y quién diablos tomó esa foto para mandármela? ¿Jasper? No, a menos que haya cambiado su dirección de e-mail a esa mierda imbécil de _reydelaplaya_.

Me di cuenta de que había más fotos y seguí avanzando. Todas eran de las tres chicas jugando en la playa; riéndose y haciéndose bromas para la cámara. En las otras fotos aparecían en jean y camiseta, pero me empezó a hervir la sangre cuando encontré una foto de Bella inclinada subiéndose el jean. En realidad, la foto estaba enfocada exclusivamente en el culo de Bella. Continué escaneando la página para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista sobre quién me había enviado el correo y me di cuenta de que había comentarios debajo de cada foto. Bajo la foto del trasero de Bella decía **Eres un bastardo suertudo. No te preocupes, ¡estoy cuidando bien de ella! **

Ya casi ciego de furia y miedo, traté de razonar cómo era posible que James saliera de la cárcel tan rápido, adivinara dónde estaba Bella y se trasladara hasta allí en tan poco tiempo. ¿Y por qué motivo las chicas le dejarían tomarles fotos semi-desnudas? Un poco más debajo de la página me encontré con un primer plano de Jake Black, evidentemente sosteniendo la cámara para sacarla él mismo.

Jake era el suertudo. Suertudo de que estuviera a 2000 millas y no pudiera saltar a través de la pantalla para patear su estúpido trasero. No me gustaba que estuviera con Bella y le sacara fotos en bikini, pero lo que realmente me hacía querer asesinarlo era el susto que me había hecho pasar.

Era mucho más temprano que el horario acostumbrado de llamar a Bella, pero lo hice de todas maneras.

"¿Edward?" contestó en el segundo timbrazo. Podía oír sonidos como de fiesta del otro lado, y estaba seguro de que Jake todavía estaba ahí.

"¿Quieres explicarme el e-mail que acabo de recibir de Jake con fotos tuyas semi-desnuda?" demandé.

El silencio de Bella me dio tiempo de escuchar un poco más el sonido de fondo. La voz de mi papá se escuchó por encima del clamor general. No era una fiesta, o si lo era, al menos era una fiesta familiar. El ruido fue haciéndose progresivamente más débil. Escuché una puerta cerrándose, silencio, y luego la voz enojada de Bella.

"¿_Perdón_?"

"Acabo de abrir un correo de Jake," traté de defenderme, pero mi tono era mucho menos duro ahora. "Con un montón de fotos de ti en bikini. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la playa? ¿No hace frío ahí?"

"Estaba inusualmente cálido para esta época del año y Alice quería una foto de nosotras tres en la playa. Y planeamos hacer lo mismo cada vez que nos juntemos en la playa mientras esté embarazada. Por eso Jake tomó la foto, para que saliéramos las tres. No sabía que te las había enviado."

"Lo hizo a propósito. Tomó una foto de tu trasero mientras te estabas poniendo los jeans."

"Bueno, eso _sí_ que es detestable. Ahora entiendo por qué me llamas para gritarme _a mí_." El sarcasmo puede ser un arma de destrucción masiva si cae en buenas manos, y Bella tiene buenas manos. Me atravesó completamente, pero estaba todavía demasiado agitado para aplacarme y pedir disculpas.

"¿Por qué le pidieron a él que las sacara? ¿Y dónde diablos está Jasper?"

"Jasper está aquí ahora, junto con toda tu familia. Hoy, más temprano, estaba trabajando en el mural de la biblioteca, así que no estaba disponible para sacar las fotos. Y ni siquiera fui yo quien le pidió a Jake que tomara las fotos, Alice lo hizo. Pero a mí no me molestó. Es un buen chico con el que, bueno, sí, salí una vez, pero nada más. Eso fue todo."

"Bueno…"

"Bueno, ¿qué?"

"Bueno, yo… lo lamento. Es sólo que él me mandó esas malditas fotos y al principio ni siquiera supe quién me las mandaba. Parecían del tipo de fotos que tomaría un acosador, así que pensé—"

"¿Pensaste que era James?"

"Sólo por un minuto. Es que fue tan… Dios. Lamento haberte gritado."

Esperaba que me cortara, o incluso que se burlara de mí por mi tendencia a comportarme como un hombre de las cavernas; sin embargo otro incómodo silencio llenó mi oído.

"Recibí un llamado hoy."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién?" Aproveché el desvío para cambiar de tema.

"Del Oficial Evington."

Mierda. Eso no era bueno. Me estrujé el cerebro tratando de pensar en algo que decir, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

"Dijo que James estaba en la cárcel por entrar en nuestra casa la noche del miércoles. Daba la impresión de que tú estabas al tanto por cómo me hablaba, pero le dije que eso no podía ser, porque tú me lo hubieras dicho. ¿Cierto?"

"Bella—"

"¿Cierto?"

"Está bien, no. No te hubiera dicho. Y no te dije nada porque creo que no tenía sentido estresarte y arruinar tus vacaciones. Te lo iba a decir cuando volvieras a casa. Y creo que hice lo correcto."

"¿Lo atrajiste hacia la casa?" preguntó en voz baja. "Según Evington, eso es lo que él dice."

"¡No! El muy psicótico estaba al acecho, espiando desde los arbustos del vecino de enfrente, esperando a que se apagaran todas las luces. Y luego entró a la fuerza en el garaje y se las arregló para entrar a la casa."

"Y tú y Emmett estaban esperándolo, mirándolo todo."

"Bella…"

"Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Cómo sabrías lo que estaba haciendo antes de entrar en la casa si no lo estabas mirando? ¿De verdad son ustedes dos tan estúpidos y arrogantes? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera llevado un arma, Edward? ¿Y si tenía un cuchillo?"

"No estaba armado. Es un psicótico enfermo de la—"

"¡Exactamente!" me gritó, haciéndome latir el tímpano. "¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Ya lo sé! Y pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa. Podría haberte hecho daño o podría haberte matado. A ti o a Emmett. Me hiciste prometer que me cuidaría y tendría cuidado por tu tranquilidad, y luego tú vas y haces esto. Me prometiste que no lo confrontarías."

"No, no lo hice. Te prometí que no haría nada estúpido y yo—"

"Pura semántica, Edward. ¿En serio vas a usar eso conmigo? Sabes lo que quise decir y sabías qué pensaría de esto."

"Tuvimos cuidado. Emmett y yo lo planeamos todo y teníamos un plan b por si surgía algún problema. La verdad, no creí que fuera a presentarse después de las primeras dos noches."

La escuché jadear y cuando habló de vuelta su voz estaba sacudida de furia. "¡Lo _planeaste_! ¿Ustedes _querían_ que él entrara a la casa para atraparlo? ¡Yo pensé que lo habían visto por casualidad y no habían llamado a la policía en cuanto lo…! ¡Oh por dios! En serio tú—" Se detuvo en seco, supongo que incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

"¡No, Bella! Lo lamento. ¡Dios, esto es tan estúpido!"

"¿Estúpido? ¿Crees que _yo_ estoy siendo estúpida? ¿O tú lo eres? Porque estoy tratando de pensar qué dirías tú si estuvieras en mis zapatos y ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. ¿Qué dirías si fueras yo, Edward? ¿Qué harías?"

"No lo sé," tuve que admitir.

"Yo tampoco. Voy a… sólo… necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar. Te llamaré luego."

"¿Más tarde esta noche?"

"No lo sé," respondió en tono duro. "Oh, por cierto, James está en libertad bajo fianza. Hazme el favor de evitar que te maten a ti o a mi hermano, ¿entendido?"

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que, después de decir su nombre a la nada, me había colgado. El impulso de reventar el teléfono contra la pared sólo se vio aplacado por el hecho de que Bella no tendría a dónde llamarme luego si lo rompía. Sabía que cuando le contara sobre nuestra pequeña operación espía con James no se lo iba a tomar bien, pero me había imaginado que estaríamos frente a frente y que seríamos capaces de arreglarlo en el momento. Supongo que esperaba que ella fuera capaz de superar su enojo al verme vivo y sin ningún daño, cuando se diera cuenta de que todo había terminado bien.

De esta forma, incluso a pesar de que ella ya sabía que yo estaba bien, su imaginación jugaría en mi contra. Sabía cómo funcionaba su cabeza. Seguramente estaría imaginándose las mil cosas que podrían haber pasado, y se cabrearía más y más. No tenía sentido para mí subirme a un avión e ir a verla. Era viernes por la noche y ella estaría aquí el domingo por la mañana.

El dolor de cabeza regresó con toda su fuerza y la porción de pizza que había comido se sentía pesada como un muerto en mi estómago. Levantando el teléfono, le mandé un mensaje:

**Si estás enojada conmigo, puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no me ignores. Esto es sólo otra forma de huir– y prometimos dejar de hacer eso. Quédate y pelea, Sugar. Te amo.**

Si me había imaginado que aquello le ablandaría el corazón, qué equivocado estaba.

**Parece que los dos hacemos promesas que no podemos cumplir. Déjame en paz hasta que te llame.**

Sus palabras decían "déjame en paz", pero el hecho de que me respondiera decía "respóndeme", así que le contesté:

**No. No quiero que hagas esto peor de lo que ya es en tu cabeza. Todo está bien. Yo estoy bien.**

Después de varios minutos sin respuesta, lo intenté otra vez:

**Por favor Bella, me estoy volviendo loco. No me odies. Tengo que protegerte.**

Me llevé la botella de cerveza y el plato que había usado a la cocina, descartando la botella en la basura y poniendo el plato en la lavadora. Me lavé las manos y me las sequé completamente antes de apagar la luz y dejar la cocina. Todavía no había respuesta de Bella. No podía evitarlo, tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

**¿Por favor?**

Un minuto después el teléfono sonó y lo contesté sin dudar: "¿Bella?"

"Escucha, hijo," empezó Jasper con tono pesaroso. "Creo que mejor lo dejas como está. Sólo estás logrando que ella se enoje cada vez más."

"Mierda."

"Lo sé."

"¿La cagué, verdad?"

"En lo que respecta a Bella, sí. ¿En cuanto a mí? No lo sé. Yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo."

Me sentí un poco mejor cuando dijo eso. "Emmett también pensó que era lo correcto."

Jasper se rió y con eso la situación me pareció un poquito menos trágica. "No creo que ese sea tu mejor argumento para cuando hables con Bella."

"¿Cuál es mi mejor argumento entonces?"

"Que la amas, y que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste."

"¿Y cómo le voy a decir nada si no me quiere hablar?"

"Lo hará, sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Mientras tanto, Alice y yo tenemos cita para un ultrasonido el próximo jueves, así que prepárate para recibir las primeras fotos de tu sobrina o sobrino, padrino."

"Estoy seguro de que serán mellizos," dije.

"Cierra la boca," se rió Jasper. "Aunque eso sería genial, ¿no?"

"No puedo creer lo tranquilo que estás acerca de todo esto, hermano. Eres de fierro."

"¿De qué me voy a preocupar? Desde el primer día supe que Alice era para mí. Estamos bastante bien, financieramente hablando—más de lo que lo están un montón de padres primerizos. Somos suertudos, estamos bendecidos, ¿por qué no tener un bebé?"

"No es eso. Supongo que lo que a mí me preocupa es el tipo de padre que yo sería. No creo que yo sea capaz de estar a la altura de mis propios padres."

"Bueno, en ese sentido, yo estoy mejor que tú. Cada generación se esfuerza por ser mejor que la generación anterior, ¿verdad? Alice y yo no tenemos que esforzarnos mucho para ser mejores que mis padres o los de ella."

"Esas son puras tonterías. Tú vas a ser un gran padre, no sólo un poquito mejor que tus padres. Creo que podrías competir con Carlisle y Esme."

"También tú lo harás. Cuando el momento llegue, tú serás un gran padre también. Sólo espero, por el bien de ellas, que no tengas una casa llena de niñas. Piensa en lo que tendrás que invertir en barrotes para las ventanas y verificación de antecedentes…"

"Imbécil."

"Vas a tener que cuidar tu lenguaje si quieres ser el padrino de mi hijo."

"Demasiado tarde, ya me lo pediste," señalé. "Voy a enseñarle a ese niño una nueva mala palabra en cada cena de Día de Gracias."

Todavía no había oído nada de Bella cuando me fui a trabajar al día siguiente a las seis y media. Sí, muchos sábados también trabajo. Tal vez no tantos como le gustaría a Tom, pero sí los suficientes como para mantenerlo contento. El alivio temporal de hablar con Jasper sobre el pequeño Whitlock en camino ya se había esfumado del todo, y ahora estaba debatiéndome internamente sobre si debía intentar o no llamar a Bella otra vez.

En vez de eso, en cuanto llegué a la oficina llamé a Evington, deseando que trabajara temprano los sábados. No estaba, pero el oficial que me atendió agendó mi número y Evington me devolvió la llamada cuarenta minutos después.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Señor Cullen?" preguntó, yendo directamente al grano.

"Tengo entendido que James Hunter está en libertad bajo fianza. Bella me dijo que la llamó mientras estaba de vacaciones," respondí, incapaz de filtrar el tono acusatorio de mi voz.

"Es parte de la política del departamento que informemos a las víctimas de una orden de alejamiento cuando el acusado es liberado de la cárcel." Sonaba como si estuviera recitando esas palabras directamente de un libro de reglas. "La llamé al celular que ella misma dejó en la estación de policía, así que el hecho de que estuviera de vacaciones no tiene nada que ver con nosotros."

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía nada más por decir. Estaba enojado porque me había metido en problemas con Bella, pero era un enojo chiquilín y sin fundamentos. Estaba buscando las palabras para decir algo cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo:

"Creo que es lo mejor que la señorita Swan esté fuera de la ciudad por el momento. La noche que lo arrestamos, el señor Hunter estaba convencido de que ella quería hablar con él y permitirle explicar todo lo que había hecho, pero usted se había interpuesto. Además, estaba intoxicado de cocaína y paranoico. Cuando se disolvió el efecto de la droga, su actitud cambió por completo, pero personalmente creo que eso fue a propósito, para evitar quedar en observación psiquiátrica por otras 72 horas."

"¿Sigue en pie la acusación por la invasión a la casa, y por drogar la bebida de Bella? ¿Por qué está bajo fianza tan pronto?"

"No tenemos pruebas por el asunto de la bebida, y él lo niega. De hecho, él argumenta que en realidad probablemente usted lo haya hecho como parte de algún tipo de juego sexual."

Tendría que haber matado al maldito hijo de puta cuando tuve la oportunidad. Tendría que haber tenido un arma y haberlo asesinado en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Probablemente me hubiera librado de la cárcel argumentando que el disparo fue en defensa personal, y de esa forma estaríamos libres de él y sus trucos retorcidos. En ese momento me sentía capaz de matarlo con las manos desnudas si tuviera la oportunidad.

Era tanta la ira que sentía en el momento, que apreté el auricular del teléfono con tanta fuerza que casi esperaba que se rompiera.

"¿Señor Cullen? Cálmese. Sólo estoy repitiendo las estupideces que dice este tipo, eso no significa que nosotros le vayamos a creer. Creo que el problema es que, tan pronto como dice alguna de estas cosas que se inventa, él mismo se las empieza a creer. Tiene la cabeza llena de fantasías."

"Esto no se va a acabar nunca," dije, sintiéndome enfermo. "¿Cómo pasó esto? Él era sólo un fastidioso compañero de trabajo de mi novia y ahora…"

Evington suspiró profundamente. "Desearía saber qué decir, Edward. Estas cosas suceden. Y parece que las drogas que está tomando no están ayudando para nada con la situación. Me gustaría poder decirte que estamos monitoreando todos sus movimientos, pero no tenemos los recursos necesarios para ello. Sin embargo, estamos vigilando tu casa con patrullas regulares y verificando antecedentes de toda la gente con la que se asocia para cuando el caso se lleve a la corte.

"Lo que necesito que hagas es llamarme, o llamar al 911 si llegas a verlo otra vez. La orden de restricción que tiene lo obliga a mantenerse alejado de la señorita Swan y su lugar de residencia. Con sólo poner un pie en la acera frente a tu casa estaría de vuelta en la cárcel hasta el día del juicio."

"¿Y luego qué? ¿Se queda treinta días preso y vuelve a estar libre?"

Hubo un largo silencio calculador. "No haga nada estúpido, señor Cullen. Podría lastimar a la señorita Swan mucho más si usted terminara herido o preso por hacerse cargo del asunto por cuenta propia. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por darle un fin a todo esto."

"Pero eso no es suficiente, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no es con intención de ofender, sé que usted está haciendo todo lo que puede, pero realmente no puede hacer mucho más a menos que él haga algo terrible y ustedes lo atrapen, ¿cierto?"

Hubo otro silencio cargado. "No será fácil, pero si usted colabora con nosotros y nos permite hacer nuestro trabajo, no hay necesidad de que pase nada terrible."

Sintiéndome aún más desesperado e impotente de lo que me sentía antes de llamarlo, le agradecí cortésmente y colgué. Apenas me había vuelto a acomodar en mi silla, con la cabeza hecha un lío, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar y lo saqué apresuradamente del bolsillo.

_Bella. _

"¿Hola?"

"¿Edward, cómo estás?" preguntó. Sonaba cansada y cautelosa.

"No muy bien," admití. "Fue una noche larga."

"Sí, lo fue." Se calló, y todo lo que pude escuchar fue su respiración. Ninguna cosa que yo pudiera decir iba a acortar esta distancia.

"¡A la mierda con esto!"Gruñí de forma repentina. "Me voy a subir a un avión. Estaré allí esta noche para que puedas pegarme o gritarme o hacer lo que sea que quieras."

"No, no lo harás. Mi vuelo sale a las 7:30 del día de mañana. No tiene ningún sentido que gastes una fortuna para estar aquí esta noche, sólo para dar la vuelta y regresar a las pocas horas."

"¿Pero estás deseando golpearme o gritarme?"

"Un poco, sí. Todavía no puedo creer que te arriesgaras de esa forma tan estúpida. Y me mentiste."

"¿En qué te mentí? Yo fui quien te dijo lo del plan, ¿recuerdas?"

"Me mentiste por omisión, cada vez que hablamos. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. ¡Me importa una mierda la semántica!"

Estaba mal que Bella insultándome me diera una momentánea punzada de deseo, ¿verdad? Incluso a pesar de que todavía estaba enojada conmigo, y que todavía estábamos distanciados, al menos ahora estábamos hablando, y eso me hacía sentir un poquito mejor.

Apoyándome sobre el respaldo de la silla, relajé un poco los hombros. "¿Puedes al menos intentar comprender por qué lo hice?"

"Sí, Edward, lo entiendo. Tú eres el hombre. Es tu responsabilidad matar a los dragones y defender el castillo. Mi trabajo es verme bonita y no hacer preguntas."

"Eso es totalmente injusto. Lo estás minimizando, porque James es una amenaza real, Bella. La policía no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo buscándolo después de que te drogara, así que _yo _lo encontré. Y lo atrapé con las manos en la masa, intentando entrar en nuestra casa—"

"Eso es—"

"¡Y estaba entrando a nuestra casa porque pensó que tú estabas ahí sola! Lamento que estés enojada. Lamento no habértelo dicho en seguida, ¡pero _no_ lamento haberlo hecho!"

Por un momento pensé que me había vuelto a colgar, pero luego escuché su respiración. Una respiración controlada y profunda, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por no desencadenar el infierno sobre mí.

"Bueno, eso ya está aclarado." dijo con voz neutra. "¿Y sabes qué más está claro? Que vas a hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras, y que ni siquiera te importa lo que yo sienta al respecto."

"Yo nunca dije nada así, pero cuando se trata de mantenerte a salvo, ¡puedes estar segura de que así será!"

"Bueno. Está bien. Tú haz lo que creas correcto, yo haré lo que crea que sea correcto, y ninguno de los dos tendrá que disculparse. ¿Hecho?"

No me gustaba esa idea para nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella para probar su punto? Traté de robar tiempo: "Sugar, tienes que intentar comprender mi posición. Yo sólo quería que ese imbécil estuviera encerrado antes de que tú regresaras a la ciudad. Lo quiero fuera de nuestras vidas, donde no pueda lastimarte."

"Yo también quiero eso. Por el bien de los dos. Pero pensé que estábamos trabajando juntos, con la policía de nuestro lado, para que eso pasara. Y ahora me encuentro con que estuviste tramando y haciendo planes a mis espaldas, sin siquiera decirle nada a la policía, y con que no te importa lo que yo piense al respecto. Me asusta, Edward. Y me enoja como la mierda. No sé qué más decir. Si no estamos _juntos_ en esto, entonces ¿qué sentido tiene?"

"¡No digas eso!"

Bella dejó escapar un gritito mudo de frustración, pero cuando habló de nuevo, estaba más calmada. "Lo lamento. No era un ultimátum. Te amo, pero en este momento estoy tan enojada que podría patearte el trasero y mandarte volando a la próxima semana."

"Aw, Bella. No sé cómo arreglar esto por teléfono," respondí, apoyando la frente sobre mi mano libre.

Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono aún más calmado y sardónico. "Sé cómo intentas arreglar las cosas en persona y créeme que eso no va a solucionar nada a este punto. Agradece que en este momento hay 2000 millas entre tus testículos y yo."

Me reí al mismo tiempo en que me removía en la silla. "No lo harías. ¿O sí?"

Bella resopló y se rió un poco también. "Creo que anoche lo habría hecho. Ahora estoy un poco más calmada. Pero todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hablar cuando llegue a casa mañana."

"Lo sé. Las recogeremos a ti y a Rosalie a las 13:40, ¿está bien?"

"Bien."

"Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo. Eso no ha cambiado."

Mientras que yo ya estaba listo para terminar el día e irme a las cuatro en punto, Tom todavía estaba en su oficina. Asomé la cabeza para despedirme de él y tuve que soportar que me enredara en una larguísima conversación sobre un proyecto en el que yo ni siquiera estaba trabajando. A veces me preguntaba si no trabajaba para evitar a su esposa e hijos. Esa idea me puso triste por su familia, pero aún más por él. ¿Qué tipo de vida se puede llevar trabajando todo el día, todos los días? _¿Qué sentido tiene?_, me pregunté, haciendo eco de las palabras de Bella.

Y la verdad es que Tom ya estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios. El tipo trabajaba a toda hora, día y noche, y miraba de manera acusadora a quien no trabajaba a su ritmo. Cuando acepté el trabajo yo sabía que iba a ser demandante, pero después de tener un vistazo al estado de su matrimonio y de haber experimentado lo que implica trabajar al 80% de su ritmo, estaba empezando a pensar que Francke & Asociados no iba a ser mi futuro. Cuál sería el lugar que ocuparía mi carrera en mi futuro, bueno, de eso no estaba seguro.

Llamé a Emmett de camino a casa porque no quería llegar para sentarme a incubar ideas sobre lo que pasaría cuando Bella regresara.

"Salgamos. Vayamos a esa parrilla que está cerca de tu casa. Diablos, no veo la hora de que Rosie regrese," suspiró Emmett.

"Yo tampoco veo la hora de que llegue Bella, pero debo advertirte: se enteró de lo de James y está muy enojada conmigo. Y estoy seguro de que ya le debe haber dicho a Rosalie."

"Huh. Lo sé, pero Rosie está muy sugestiva, prometiéndome todo tipo de recompensas para cuando regrese. Imagínate."

"¿No estaba enojada contigo?" Pregunté, sin poder creerlo.

"No realmente. Dijo que era estúpido, pero ella espera esas cosas de mí. Pero también dijo que era increíblemente valiente y sexy. Especialmente la parte en la que arrojé al idiota al suelo sin ayuda de nadie cuando estaba a punto de dejarte inconsciente a ti."

"¡Eso nunca sucedió!"

"Eso dices tú." Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que tuve que alejarme el teléfono de la oreja. "Te veo en el restaurante a las siete."

"¡Oh por dios!" jadeé, limpiándome con el antebrazo la frente sudada. "¡Pensé que estabas enfurecida conmigo!"

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, pero no sabía qué hora era exactamente porque estábamos en el suelo de la entrada de la casa.

Bella se había despedido de Rosalie y Emmett lo más pronto posible en el aeropuerto y me había apresurado para meternos al auto y largarnos de ahí. Mientras volvíamos a casa, empezó a contarme con entusiasmo sobre su semana en la isla, prácticamente quedándose sin aliento mientras hablaba de cosas que ya me había dicho por teléfono. Cuando su mano se apoyó sobre mi muslo, al principio pensé que era sólo un gesto casual. Pero después deslizó la mano un poquito más arriba…

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sugar?" pregunté, interrumpiendo su monólogo.

"Um… ¿mostrándote lo mucho que te extrañé?" sonrió sugestivamente cuando la miré de reojo. Cuando regresé la vista a la carretera ella se inclinó sobre mí y deslizó su lengua a lo largo del borde de mi oreja y hacia abajo por mi cuello.

Conduje mucho más rápido entonces.

Apenas habíamos cruzado la puerta de casa cuando me atacó, saltando sobre mis brazos. No estaba preparado para atajarla así que los dos caímos al suelo del vestíbulo, conmigo debajo.

"¡Lo lamento, lo lamento!" gritó.

"No lo lamentes, sólo desnúdate," dije, completamente serio a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

Y ella lo hizo, con una habilidad y una rapidez impresionantes. En vez de volver a ponerse sobre mí, se deslizó hacia abajo y se ubicó entre mis piernas. No me gustaba no poder ver su cuerpo desnudo en esa posición, pero un momento después mis jeans estaban a la altura de mis tobillos y su aliento cálido sobre mi miembro, por encima de mi ropa interior, así que no tuve ninguna queja.

"¡Bellaaaaa!" gruñí después de varios minutos de tentarme por encima de la tela de algodón.

Su respuesta fue tomar el elástico de mis bóxers y deslizarlos hacia abajo junto con mis pantalones para que pudiera patearlos lejos. Su boca envolvió la cabeza y succionó despacio, con la lengua firmemente presionada contra la parte de abajo. Cuando me tomó aún más adentro de su boca y encontró un ritmo rápido, la sensación fue tan intensa que creí que iba a saltar fuera de mi piel. No podía decidirme entre enderezarme para verla en acción y dejarme caer sobre mi espalda con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar completamente de la sensación física.

Me corrí tan rápido que casi me dio vergüenza. Me sentía como si tuviera diecisiete otra vez. Cinco minutos después, cuando estuve duro de nuevo con Bella montándome y frotando su centro tibio y húmedo contra mi erección, decidí que sentirse como un muchacho de diecisiete tenía sus ventajas.

Con una maniobra suave y sencilla (modestia aparte), nos giré para que Bella quedara recostada sobre su espalda. Me incorporé y me saqué la camiseta y las medias, que no había podido quitarme antes. Bella gimió y yo bajé la mirada para verla apreciando mi… aspecto ¿físico?, con un brillo hambriento en la mirada. El sentimiento era mutuo, así que la miré de arriba abajo, recostada y preparada para mí.

Por ansioso que estuviera por estar dentro de ella otra vez, decidí devolverle el favor primero y no dudé ni un instante en hundirme entre sus piernas.

"Señorita Bella, ¡me parece que te has hecho la cera para mí!" Bromeé, paseando la mano por su muslo suave como la seda y la nueva línea del bikini, muy pequeña.

"Eso hice," asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Y dolió como la mierda así que más vale que demuestres algo de aprecio."

Y eso hice. Le mostré mi aprecio hasta que el orgasmo la golpeó con tanta fuerza que la dejó jadeando y con el cuerpo totalmente relajado en el suelo. Cuando me senté otra vez, ella se giró sobre su estómago con un profundo suspiro.

"Eso estuvo muuuy bien. Ahora voy a tomar una pequeña siesta aquí mismo…"

Me reí profundamente. "Tú haz lo que quieras, Sugar, pero yo no estoy ni un poquito cansado." Me acomodé con las rodillas a cada lado de su pequeño y lindo trasero blanco, apoyando las manos a cada lado de sus hombros e inclinándome hacia abajo para poder besar la parte trasera de su cuello.

Ella suspiró y se removió, pero no mostró signos de querer cambiar de posición, así que yo seguí con mi camino de besos hacia abajo por su espina, lamiendo y soplando mi aliento cálido sobre su piel húmeda. Continué hacia abajo, haciéndola reír cuando besé varias veces cada mejilla de su trasero. Ella se quedó boca abajo, pretendiendo estar dormida, pero la forma en que se arqueaba la comisura de sus labios y los ocasionales suspiros, suaves gemidos y leves temblores de su cuerpo la delataban. Decidí seguirle el juego un poco, irguiéndome un poco para darle un masaje relajante, empezando por su trasero. Ella se retorció pero luego volvió a relajarse con un muy profundo suspiro. Yo continué trabajando con mis manos hacia arriba, con lentitud y seguridad, saboreando de la sensación de tener su piel bajo mis manos con la anticipación acumulándose en la zona de mi ingle. Cuando me incliné hacia adelante para alcanzar sus hombros, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar el culo, apenas rozando mi sensitivo miembro.

"_Esa_ es la señal," gruñí, aferrando sus caderas y empujándolas hacia arriba. Ella comprendió mi intención y levantó un poco las rodillas para que soportaran el peso de su cuerpo.

"¿La señal para qué?" preguntó, intentando sonar inocente.

"Para que te despierte," murmuré en su oreja mientras me hundía en ella desde atrás, lenta y suavemente.

Bella gimió, moviéndose debajo de mí e incitándome a acelerar el ritmo. Apoyó los antebrazos en el suelo, arqueando la espalda y estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía resistirme a una invitación como esa, así que la tomé rápido y duro, jadeando ante el placer y la dificultad en contenerme para que no terminara demasiado pronto.

Ella fue alterando su posición un par de veces; con las rodillas más arriba o apoyando más peso sobre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus antebrazos, hasta que al final se acomodó con las piernas debajo de su cuerpo mientras empujaba el trasero para encontrarme en cada embestida, soportando el peso de su cuerpo con las manos. Hice una nota mental de la posición cuando encontré ese punto que la hizo gritar y rogar hasta que se corrió, sus músculos internos contrayéndose alrededor de mí. Fue un alivio dejarme ir y unirme a ella en el orgasmo, dado que en realidad ya _no_ tengo diecisiete y los músculos de mis rodillas y mis brazos comenzaban a protestar. Me recosté sobre mi espalda junto a ella, acalorado, sudado y completamente satisfecho.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Pensé que estabas enfurecida conmigo!"

Bella se rió, a pesar de que aún estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. "El enojo puede esperar. La calentura tenía prioridad. Te extrañé mucho."

"Sugar, yo también te extrañé. De hecho, ya no vuelvas a Hilton Head sin mí, ¿está bien?"

Ella se giró para quedar de costado y mirarme a la cara. "De hecho Edward, tenemos que hablar sobre eso."

**Ojalá todas las peleas de parejas terminaran así. ¿Crees que tiene derecho Bella a estar enojada con Edward?**

**La traducción de este capítulo está dedicada a Ericastelo, que en otra vida fue mi RRPP, pero en esta vida no quiere casarse conmigo *le tira un beso***


	31. Outtake: Family Lost & Found

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

En tantos años de leer, traducir y escribir fanfiction, **Sowelu** ha sido desde siempre mi favorita en el fandom. Gracias por tu amistad, BE.

* * *

Outtake  
Family Lost & Found

**J POV**

Hicimos la mayor parte del camino a través de la isla en inquietante silencio dentro del auto. Yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por combatir la sensación punzante de mis ojos. Sabía que si abría la boca algo devastador sucedería.

Mi papá se detuvo junto a la acera frente a las puertas de la Comunidad Sea Pines y se quedó mirando fijamente el tablero del coche por un momento. "Trata de entender, Jasper. Si nos quedamos, igual no te veríamos nunca."

Yo tragué con esfuerzo y me incorporé, inclinándome un poco entre los asientos delanteros para mirarlos a ambos. Rogar no tendría ningún efecto. Sabía que lo harían de todas maneras. Habíamos discutido este tema muchas veces durante los últimos dos días, y ellos no habían cambiado de opinión. Les rogué mientras empacaban. Les ofrecí otras alternativas mientras cenaban y pretendían no escucharme. Pero no pude evitar intentarlo una sola vez más.

"Yo iría a verlos. Todos los días. O tantas veces como me dejaran. Y no sería para siempre. Sólo—"

"¡Diez años! ¡Podríamos ir a prisión por diez años! ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" gritó mi padre, perdiendo la paciencia y golpeando el tablero con el puño.

_No_, pensé. _Hubiera querido que no dejaran de pagar los impuestos y siguieran pretendiendo que aún éramos ricos. Querría que yo te importara más que tú mismo. Quiero un padre de verdad. Una familia de verdad_.

Pero no dije nada. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para silenciarme.

"Cariño, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Nos pondremos en contacto contigo tan pronto como sea posible. Y cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor, encontraremos una forma de hacerte saber dónde estamos para que vengas a buscarnos." Mi madre me rogaba con sus ojos enormes y expresivos para que les hiciera más fácil la partida, dejándome atrás.

"Ya no eres un niño. Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para entender que a veces tienes que hacer cosas indebidas para hacer lo correcto," dijo mi papá. Se había tragado su propio mal temperamento para poner ese fingido tono sabio y cansino. A mí me resultaba arrogante y patético.

Me recosté otra vez sobre el asiento de cuero, descansando los brazos sobre mis dos enormes bolsos de lona color militar. Mi madre los odiaba. Decía que eran baratos y vulgares, pero yo me los había comprado con el dinero de mi cumpleaños, así que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Si lo van a hacer, sólo háganlo. Vámonos ya," estallé.

"Ya estamos aquí," dijo mi papá, señalando hacia las puertas de entrada.

"Ustedes… ¿no me van a llevar a la casa?"

Se miraron entre ellos y luego mi papá miró por la ventana y mi mamá me miró a mí con cara de lástima.

"¿Qué? Ya les preguntaron, ¿verdad? ¿Saben que estoy yendo con ellos?" Sentí una burbuja de pánico expandiéndose en mi pecho.

"Pensamos que sería mejor si lo hacías tú, cariño. Carlisle y Esme te adoran. Ellos entenderán."

Tenía doce años. No iba a llorar. Tirando de la manija y pateando la puerta para abrirla, tiré uno de mis bolsos al pasto y arrastré el otro mientras salía del auto. Me senté sobre uno de ellos y me froté los ojos con los puños. Escuché cómo se deslizaba hacia abajo el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto y la voz de mi madre llamándome varias veces.

"Jasper David Whitlock, ¡respóndele a tu madre!" exclamó mi padre. Yo ni siquiera me inmuté. Cuando salí de su Lexus, que casi había sido embargado, su autoridad parental había dejado de existir para mí. Me estaban dejando tirado al costado de la ruta. Incluso aunque fuera al costado de una linda ruta, con las casas más lindas de la isla justo detrás de las puertas, me estaban _abandonando_.

"Estoy avergonzado de tu comportamiento. Espero que crezcas siendo un mejor hombre." Y con un corto sollozo de mi madre, se alejaron.

Me quedé muy quieto, tratando de pensar en un plan, en un lugar a donde pudiera ir o algo que pudiera hacer para mantenerme y seguir yendo a la escuela sin que nadie supiera lo que había pasado. Pero estaba demasiado asustado, demasiado herido y enojado como para hacer nada más que quedarme sentado ahí y esperar a que la solución llegara a mí en lugar de ir a buscarla.

Esa noche, pasar el rato en la habitación de Edward después de la cena se sintió raro. Lo había hecho mil veces antes. Había dormido en su casa más que en la mía propia durante los últimos tres años. Pero todos sabíamos que ahora todo era diferente.

Carlisle me había visto sentado en la acera cuando llegó del trabajo. En lugar de bajar la ventanilla para interrogarme, se estacionó junto a mí y bajó del coche. Lo sentí sentarse junto a mí, sobre mi bolso.

"No hay nada rompible aquí, ¿cierto?" me preguntó.

"No." Sacudí la cabeza para darle énfasis y señalé el otro bolso. "Todas las cosas rompibles están ahí."

"Muy astuto."

Nos quedamos sentados ahí por un momento; a mí me dolían los ojos de tanto presionármelos con los puños. Ya estaba oscuro y las luces de la calle estaban encendidas.

"Jasper, ¿tus padres se fueron?" preguntó Carlisle en tono sutil.

Asentí. "¿Sabes por qué?" Pregunté, mirando sus zapatos negros. Parecían zapatos de alguien que buscaba comodidad, de un padre trabajador. Nunca había visto a Carlisle usando Gucci o ninguna marca de diseñador, aunque estaba seguro de que podía darse el gusto.

"Escuché algo sobre problemas de impuestos. No es asunto mío. Pero lo que sea que estés haciendo sentado aquí _sí _es asunto mío."

Tragando con esfuerzo, decidí ser completamente honesto y contarle todo. "Me dejaron porque sería muy complicado esconderse con un niño. Esperaban que tú… quiero decir, que yo pudiera… quedarme con ustedes por un tiempo. Sólo hasta que pueda pensar en algo más."

"No Jasper, no hasta que puedas pensar en algo más. Tú ya eres como de la familia. Si accedes a venir conmigo ahora, no será como un invitado sino como parte de la familia."

No titubeó, no lo pensó ni esperó hasta hablar con Esme. Simplemente me pidió que fuera su hijo. Y yo lloré como un bebé mientras él me abrazaba a su costado, porque era lo que había estado deseando secretamente desde la primera vez que Edward me invitó a su casa.

Cuando me calmé, Carlisle me ayudó a poner mis maletas en su camioneta y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Edward estaba sorprendido pero feliz de verme llegar con su papá.

"¿Qué onda, Jasper? ¿Te quedas a dormir?" me preguntó, viendo los bolsos junto a la puerta. "Vaya, ¿te trajiste todas tus pertenencias?"

"Tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar con Jasper en privado por un rato, Edward. Lleva sus bolsos a tu cuarto y ustedes dos podrán hablar luego."

Edward se veía desorientado, pero hizo lo que Carlisle le pidió sin preguntar. Cuando salí del estudio un par de horas después, tenía los ojos rojos y me sentía muy avergonzado; pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que el mundo iba a seguir girando después de todo. Edward y Kate estaban en el sillón de la sala de estar, fingiendo mirar la tele.

"Ve arriba y date una ducha antes de cenar, Jasper," sugirió Esme. Asentí tranquilamente, agachando la cabeza para evitar las miradas curiosas de Edward y Kate mientras subía la escalera.

No sé qué se dijo mientras yo no estaba, pero cuando regresé para la cena, todo estaba como siempre. Por momentos era muy fácil olvidar que esta vez no estaba pasando el rato en casa de los Cullen, que no volvería a casa por la mañana. Cuando la realidad me golpeaba y recordaba que mis padres me habían abandonado, hacía un esfuerzo por que la risa y la conversación de la cena ocuparan mis pensamientos.

Después de la cena todos los chicos, incluido yo, teníamos la responsabilidad de lavar la vajilla y limpiar la cocina. Kate le daba órdenes a Edward, lo cual me parecía graciosísimo, hasta que empezó a darme órdenes a mí también, que no era tan divertido, aunque en el fondo me gustaba un poco.

No fue hasta que Edward y yo estuvimos solos en su cuarto, preparándonos para dormir, que empecé a sentir el impacto del día. La cabeza me estallaba y sentía un pesado letargo apoderándose de mí, como si quisiera escapar de la dolorosa e ineludible realidad. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no me quería aquí todo el tiempo, apoderándome de una parte de su espacio y tomando parte de su lugar en la familia como el único hijo varón? Quise preguntárselo varias veces, pero las palabras no venían a mí. Y supongo que también tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si la respuesta no era buena.

"Y bueno… ¿está bien si se lo decimos a la gente en la escuela?" preguntó Edward de la nada.

Mi estómago se encogió ante la idea. "¿Sobre el abandono de mis padres? ¡No!"

"Oh." Se sentó, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. "No, claro, supongo que no. Aunque estaría bueno, creo."

Me subí a mi cama y dejé que mi cabeza descansara en la almohada. Inmediatamente me sentí como si estuviera flotando. Tenía la cabeza y el cuerpo tan, tan cansados. "¿Qué cosa estaría buena?" pregunté después de un momento.

"Ya sabes, decirle a todo el mundo que somos hermanos," contestó como si tal cosa.

"Hermanos," repetí, y la idea que esa palabra implicaba me ayudó a caer en un profundo sueño.

**Un año después**

_"El verdadero caballero es el hombre cuya conducta es el producto de la buena voluntad y un agudo sentido de la decencia, y cuyo dominio de sí mismo es igual a todas las emergencias; que no hace que el pobre sea consciente de su pobreza, el inconspicuo de su oscuridad, o cualquier hombre de su inferioridad o deformidad; que se humilla a sí mismo si la necesidad lo obliga a humillar a otro; que no halaga la riqueza, tiembla ante el poder, o alardea de sus posesiones o logros; que habla con franqueza, pero siempre con sinceridad y simpatía; cuyos actos siguen a su palabra; que piensa en los derechos y los sentimientos de los demás antes que en los suyos; y que se comporta adecuadamente con cualquier compañía, un hombre para quien el honor es sagrado y la virtud segura. "_

_John Walter Wayland (Virginia 1899)_

Leí en voz alta las palabras para mí mismo, una y otra vez. Eran anticuadas, pero tenían significado para mí. Las palabras de mi padre acerca de convertirme en un mejor hombre nunca me habían abandonado, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que nuestras ideas sobre lo que era un buen hombre eran muy distintas.

Para mí, las palabras que estaba leyendo en la pantalla mientras buscaba un artículo para Historia de los Estados Unidos, eran como el proyecto en papel para convertirme en un mejor hombre. No pienses demasiado bien de ti mismo o demasiado bajo de los demás. Respeto y decencia. A eso se reducía todo.

Nunca fui completamente capaz de dejar atrás esos sentimientos de dolor y traición, aunque trabajé mucho en eso. Carlisle y yo hablábamos mucho de eso cuando él me invitaba a su escritorio, sólo para conversar. Cuando mi madre me llamó más o menos después de diez meses de su partida, Carlisle me pidió que lo acompañara al día siguiente al lugar donde iban a construir una casa que él había diseñado, a pesar de que era día de escuela. Hablamos de cosas generales, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor, aunque yo sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera el tema sobre el que él quería hablar.

Nos quedamos de pie en el segundo piso de la casa, ya completamente enlosado, mirando una gran arboleda llena de musgo y una pantanosa ensenada justo detrás. Fue entonces cuando Carlisle tocó el tema.

"Y… ¿cómo fue la conversación con tu madre?"

"Uh, más que nada, extraña. No había mucho por decir."

"Supongo que no," asintió, meciéndose sobre los talones. "Supongo que no."

Lo miré, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Sin saber qué decir, me limité a asentir y esperar.

"Bueno, Esme y yo nos preguntábamos qué es exactamente lo que ella quería… si no es demasiado personal."

"No," negué rápidamente. "No es nada, de verdad. Ella no quería nada de todos modos. Sólo dijo que me extrañaba y todo eso."

"¿No querían que fueras con ellos?"

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. "No, ni siquiera me dijo dónde están." Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea que me dio vuelta el estómago. "Podría preguntarle la próxima vez… sé que he pasado demasiado tiempo con ustedes."

"¡No! No, Jasper, no queremos que vayas a ningún lado. Es por eso que te estoy preguntando. Temíamos que estuvieras planeando irte con ellos y… lo lamento, sé que esto puede parecer fuera de lugar, pero creo que estás mejor con nosotros." Me sonrió, y en ese momento lo encontré muy parecido a Edward. "Yo sé que nosotros estamos mejor contigo."

Me sentía avergonzado, contento, y totalmente incapaz de pensar una respuesta a eso, pero Carlisle siguió hablando.

"Todos estamos continuamente calculando qué pasará a continuación, Jasper. Tus padres son tus padres para bien o para mal, y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no decir nada negativo sobre ellos. La cosa es que para mí tú eres como un hijo más y no pude evitar sentirme un poco amenazado cuando tu madre llamó."

Y ahora estaba anonadado. No estaba diciéndome que me había aprovechado demasiado de su hospitalidad, sino que tenía miedo de perderme por culpa de mis padres. Que él y Esme habían hablado al respecto y estaban preocupados.

"Incluso aunque ellos quisieran que vaya, yo no querría," dije con firmeza. "Me gusta… como están yendo las cosas ahora, y realmente aprecio… todo." Concluí con torpeza. Hubiera querido decir algo profundo, como que había encontrado a mi verdadera familia, porque así era como me sentía.

Carlisle apoyó la mano sobre mi hombro y le dio un apretón. "Sólo quiero decir una cosa más, y luego iremos a almorzar para que pueda llevarte después a la escuela. Si pudiéramos, Esme y yo ya te habríamos adoptado legalmente. Como no podemos, simplemente considérate adoptado, ¿sí?"

"Está bien. Gracias…" quería decir 'papá', pero se sentía forzado y raro, incluso en mi cabeza. En lugar de eso me giré para darle un incómodo y masculino abrazo antes de preguntarle si podíamos parar en Sonic para almorzar.

A lo largo de los años, los nombres y títulos como Papá y Mamá, Hermano y Hermana, Amigo y Familia se volvieron de alguna manera intercambiables. Para la gente del exterior quizás sería extraño, pero los Cullens y yo lo preferíamos así. No nos sentíamos obligados a darle largas explicaciones a nadie, simplemente nos reconocíamos abiertamente unos a otros como familia. Y cada vez que estuve al borde de sentirme mal por lo que me había tocado en suerte, trataba de imaginarme lo que habría sido mi vida si mis padres se hubieran quedado; y entonces la lástima que sentía por mi propia persona se tornaba rápidamente en pura gratitud.

**(N/T: Sonic es una suerte de McDonalds: comidas rápidas y grasosas para comer en el auto o para llevar)**

**Sowelu me ha dicho que les diga que ella también lee los reviews y les manda saludos :)**

**Yo sólo quiero agregar que les agradezco (como siempre) seguir esta historia con nosotras. Espero que les haya gustado este pedacito de Jasper, Sowelu y yo lo adoramos!**


	32. Don't Fear the Reaper

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

Esta es la parte del capítulo en la que hablo de **Sowelu** y la mayoría de ustedes se la saltean. Si estás leyendo esto házmelo saber en un rw ;)

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Dos  
Don't Fear the Reaper

**B POV**

"¿Hola?" llamé al interior de la casa, que parecía vacía. La puerta del frente estaba sin llave, pero nadie respondió cuando golpeé, ni después de haber tocado varias veces el timbre.

Entré, mirando alrededor con cautela. Cuando él me llamó esta mañana diciendo que tenía algunas cosas para darme, casi me había negado a venir. Ahora estaba deseando no haber venido, porque parecía que había viajado hasta aquí en vano.

"¿Hola?" grité con más fuerza, con una nota irritada en la voz.

"¡Arriba!" respondió él, como si lo hubiera dicho antes y estuviera irritado también.

Subí las escaleras despacio, preguntándome con qué me iba a encontrar, tratando de prepararme para cualquier cosa. Lo que vi estaba más allá de lo que podría haber imaginado.

"¿_Qué_ estás haciendo?" inquirí.

"Hola Bells. Sólo estoy juntando algunas cosas de tu antiguo cuarto. Estaba seguro de que querrías algunas de estas cosas, pero tal vez quieras tirar otras."

Mi padre, Charlie Swan, el Jefe de Policía, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en mi antiguo cuarto, revisando los cajones de mi viejo escritorio y guardando cosas con cuidado dentro de una caja de cartón. La puerta de mi armario abierta mostraba que ya había sido vaciado, y había más cajas tapadas y apiladas contra una pared.

"¿No crees que debía haber sido yo quien hiciera esto?" pregunté. En vano intenté pensar qué diablos podría haber ahí dentro que no quisiera que mi padre viera.

Él levantó la vista y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Tienes miedo de que te castigue por escaparte en plena noche con ese chico Newton durante la secundaria?"

"_¿Qué?_ ¡No puedes saber eso por el contenido de esos cajones!" Ridículamente, sentí mi cara arder.

"No, lo supe en el momento en que sucedió. Te escuché salir."

Me senté en el suelo con un golpe seco, dejando caer mi bolso a mi lado. "¿Y por qué me dejaste ir?"

"Oh, es que me imaginé que si sentías la necesidad de verlo, era porque realmente debías hacerlo. Yo siempre confié en ti, por eso no me preocupaban mucho tus razones." Me sonrió otra vez, sus ojos centelleando fugazmente. "Además, volviste como a la media hora. No creo que te hayas divertido mucho esa noche."

"¡Papá!"

"Lo lamento, lo siento. Sólo bromeaba."

Traté de protestar, pero mi bufido se convirtió en una triste risa. "Tienes razón. Estaba rompiendo con él. No me había atrevido a hacerlo esa misma noche más temprano, pero no podía dormir hasta que no lo hiciera."

"Bueno," comentó, deteniéndose por un momento antes de volver a revolver los cajones. "A veces desearía que te hubieras divertido más en la secundaria."

"_¡Papá!_" repetí, sonando como un disco rayado.

"¡No quise decir eso! ¡Dios! Quise decir que tú fuiste siempre tan seria y cautelosa. Parecía que Emmett se llevaba toda la diversión, mientras que tú estabas demasiado asustada para divertirte."

"Yo también me divertía," murmuré. "Me haces sonar como una suerte de paria introvertida."

"No es eso lo que quise decir. Me preocupaba que te parecieras demasiado a mí."

"Eso no es tan malo. Tú no eres tan malo como padre." Le sonreí con picardía cuando rodó los ojos en mi dirección.

"Detente. Me vas a hacer sonrojar." Se levantó con un gemido típico de viejo y estiró la espalda con dificultad. "Te voy a dar el honor de seguir con esto, Bells. Tenemos que dejar la casa en orden para poder venderla."

Intenté morderme la lengua, pero no hubo forma de frenar las palabras. "¿No crees que deberías quedarte con la casa por un tiempo más, hasta que estés seguro de que las cosas funcionen en Florida?"

"Haremos que funcione. Este es el plan al que accedí y estoy plenamente comprometido con él." Se detuvo para considerar un momento las siguientes palabras. "Más que eso. Estoy entusiasmado. Raro, ¿no?"

Asentí, de acuerdo con eso. "Raro lo define bien."

"Trata de entender, cariño. Tu madre siempre quiso empezar de nuevo, vivir en algún lugar cálido y tropical. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque más que eso, deseaba estar conmigo. Ahora yo quiero devolverle el favor y darle esa experiencia, mientras aún seamos jóvenes y podamos disfrutarlo."

"Ustedes fueron muy afortunados de encontrarse el uno al otro," dije finalmente, incómoda y un poco ridícula por tener esta conversación con mi papá en el cuarto de mi infancia.

"Fue un poco de suerte y el resto mucho trabajo. Nos equivocamos muchas veces. Pero sí, supongo que somos afortunados."

"¿Papá?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Crees…" me detuve, preguntándome si esta sería una buena idea.

"¿Creo, qué?"

"Estamos enfrentando muchos cambios. Edward dice que quiere casarse conmigo."

El asintió y esperó, como si mi declaración fuera una noticia vieja.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y continué. "Ya viví una experiencia antes, pensando que estaba segura… ¿crees que Edward podría alguna vez…, ya sabes, engañarme? Quiero decir, no, yo sé que no lo haría, pero igual me pregunto… Creo que todos sabemos que no soy la mejor persona para juzgar ese tipo de cosas. Por mi experiencia pasada."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, mi padre se sentó al final de mi cama y se acomodó con las manos entre las rodillas, mirándome de forma pensativa. "No, Bella. No creo que Edward alguna vez te engañe. Creo que te ama. Habiendo dicho eso, tengo que agregar que no hay garantías. La vida está llena de problemas y complicaciones, y a veces las personas buenas cometen errores terribles. Como cuando yo dejé que tu madre se fuera contigo y con Emmett, porque mi estúpido orgullo no me permitía rogarle que se quedara.

"Al final eres tú quien escoge con quién estar, basándote en si vale la pena o no el esfuerzo. Pero nunca vas a librarte de ese esfuerzo, porque de eso se trata la vida. ¿Comprendes?"

"Claro, papá" contesté, haciendo un esfuerzo por deshacer el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta.

"Está bien. Ahora encárgate de limpiar este lío de recuerdos femeninos y luego te llevaré a almorzar."

De camino a casa y con el Volvo lleno de cajas, llamé a Edward al trabajo. Era uno de los nuevos términos en la negociación que habíamos llamado _Cómo Lidiar con James_: tenía que llamarlo cuando iba a algún lugar, y cada vez que volvía. Quizás era un poco exagerado (quizás no), pero si esta medida hacía que Edward no volviera a meterse en problemas, hacerlo valdría la pena.

La noche en que volví a casa hablamos sobre el tema… eventualmente. Estaba enojada con Edward por ponerse voluntariamente en peligro, pero yo misma sabía que no podía estar enfadada por mucho tiempo. Yo sabía que sus acciones eran producto de su necesidad de protegerme, una forma de lidiar con el estrés y la incertidumbre.

"El problema mayor no es lo que hiciste, sino que lo hiciste a mis espaldas. No me gusta tener que preocuparme porque estés escondiendo cosas de mí," traté de explicar.

"Bueno—"

"Y si creías que estabas haciendo lo correcto, debiste ser capaz de contármelo."

"Lo sé, pero—"

"Ya hemos hablado antes de esto. Quiero que hagamos esto juntos y—"

"¡Bella, detente! ¿Me vas a dejar decir algo?"

Me tapé la boca con una mano, indicando que podía hablar, pero él sólo se me quedó mirando por un buen rato.

"No me acuerdo lo que quería decir," admitió finalmente con cierta timidez.

"Lo lamento," dije, apoyando mi mano en su brazo. "Me dejé llevar."

"Está bien. Es sólo que… antes de que empecemos a hablar estoy seguro de que yo tengo razón, pero tú empiezas a hablar y luego ya ni me acuerdo qué me hizo pensar que yo tenía razón."

"Quiere decir que tal vez estés equivocado," me encogí de hombros.

"O tal vez tú hablas tanto que me confundes y ya no puedo discutir contigo."

Volví a encogerme de hombros. "Como tú prefieras."

"En serio, lamento habértelo ocultado. Fue totalmente innecesario y sólo te lo oculté porque sabía que si te lo decía me harías cambiar de opinión."

"¡Por supuesto que habría hecho eso! ¡Lo que hiciste fue peligroso!"

"¡Pero lo hizo acabar en la cárcel, que es donde pertenece!"

"¡Y ahora anda por ahí suelto, y sólo Dios sabe su próximo movimiento!"

Esas palabras fueron las que dieron lugar a una nueva ronda de planeamientos y preparaciones ante cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer James ahora que estaba suelto de nuevo. La discusión quedó en ese punto, al menos por el momento, lo que me trae de vuelta a la llamada a Edward mientras estaba saliendo de la casa de mi padre.

"Hey Sugar," contestó inmediatamente. "¿Qué quería Charlie?"

"Resulta que quería liberarse de toda la basura que había en mi cuarto para poner la casa en venta. No creerías la cantidad de cosas de las que no fui capaz de deshacerme. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sentimental que soy."

"Me encantaría echarle un vistazo a esas cosas. Un vistazo a la joven Bella… podría ayudarme a entender un par de cosas."

"¿Cómo qué? Sabes que no soy tan profunda. Soy un tipo de chica simple y sencilla." Elegí ignorar el bufido de incredulidad que escuché al otro lado de la línea.

"Bueno, ¿crees que estarás en casa para la cena esta noche? Tengo una propuesta para ti."

"¿De qué tipo? ¿De casamiento, o indecente? Porque ya te dije que me casaré contigo y estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de propuesta indecente que tengas en mente."

"Ninguna de las dos, señor Cullen. Tendrás que venir a casa a las siete y media para averiguar de qué se trata."

"Estoy intrigado. Y allí estaré. Por ahora, más me vale volver al trabajo o me van a mirar muy mal cuando me vaya dos horas antes de lo que corresponde."

Estacioné el Volvo en la acera para poder descargar todas las bolsas en el garaje, donde solía dejar el coche. Cuando Edward llegara a casa le pediría que las subiera al ático a través de la escotilla en el techo del garaje. Nunca iba a admitir en voz alta que a veces era útil jugar el rol de la dama débil de la casa. Como cuando no quería ir al ático, que era oscuro y probablemente estaba lleno de arañas.

Una rara sensación de estar siendo observada me hizo darme prisa para meter las cajas en el garaje y cerrar la puerta. No es que creyera que James estuviera allí, pero en esos días aquella sensación era constante, sin importar lo mucho que me esforzara en ignorarla. Me metí en la casa y encendí la alarma, recién entonces pudiendo relajarme.

Después de acomodar un poco la casa, tomé una ducha, me puse ropa cómoda y llamé a Bruce para arreglar algunos detalles de una oferta que él me había hecho en base a una idea que yo misma le había propuesto. Iba a contarle todo a Edward esa misma noche y quería poder contestar a todas las preguntas que él me hiciera. Cuando corté con Bruce empecé a hacer la cena. Encendí la radio en la estación de música retro a la que Rose me había hecho adicta y empecé a cantar en voz alta, orgullosamente fuera de tono al ritmo de Der Kommissar.

Una energía tibia y eléctrica se estaba abriendo camino por mis venas. Todo estaba llegando a su cauce, volviéndose una clara visión de lo que yo quería para el resto de mi vida. Sólo esperaba que Edward estuviera en la misma página. Había comenzado a hablar con él sobre eso la noche en que volví de Hilton Head, específicamente desde el momento en que me pidió que no vuelva allí sin él.

"No quiero ir sin ti nunca más. Pero sí quiero volver a ir… juntos." Me giré sobre mi estómago para poder mirarlo a la cara. "Todo el tiempo en que estuve allí me la pasé pensando en lo genial que sería vivir ahí; estar ahí para Alice y Jasper y su bebé, estar ahí para tu familia. Y pronto mi propia familia va a estar mucho más cerca de Hilton Head que de aquí. Yo sólo… ¿qué opinas?"

Él se me quedó mirando, perplejo, buscando en mi rostro algún signo de que estuviera bromeando, o de inseguridad.

"Yo… no lo sé. Suena genial, pero ¿qué hay de mi trabajo? ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Y qué hay de Emmett y Rosalie?"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que hay cosas que tendremos que pensar bien, pero creo que yo podría arreglar mis asuntos para hacerlo. Podría buscar un trabajo allí, o incluso hablar con Bruce acerca del restaurante que él me ofreció. No estoy segura de que haya encontrado un lugar, o un chef, todavía. Y dejar a Emmett y a Rose sería difícil, pero también fue difícil para Alice y Jasper, y sin embargo ellos se fueron. Nosotros vendríamos aquí, y ellos irían para allá… podemos hacerlo.

Lo que más me preocupa es tu trabajo. Yo sé lo mucho que significa para ti trabajar con Tom. Pero… últimamente no parece que trabajar para él haya sido lo que tú esperabas que fuera."

"No," admitió después de un momento. "Supongo que no es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero con un poco de tiempo podría serlo. Tendré que pagar mis deudas y ponerme al día con proyectos ordinarios. Es lo justo… no será fácil, pero es lo justo."

El corazón se me cayó a los pies. Él no quería volver a Hilton Head. Había estado tan segura de que saltaría de emoción cuando se lo propusiera…

"¿O sea que realmente quieres quedarte aquí en Seattle?"

"No, no para siempre, pero si renuncio ahora, voy a sentir que me estoy dando por vencido." Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apoyó nuestras manos unidas sobre su mejilla. "Mira, yo también lo he pensado, créeme; lo he pensado mucho. Pero no quiero darme por vencido. Es probable que nunca vuelva a tener una oportunidad como esta."

Cerré los ojos y mentalmente borré todas las imágenes que habían estado cociéndose en mi cabeza en los últimos días: Edward y yo caminando por la playa durante la tarde, teniendo grandes cenas con el clan Cullen, viendo el crecimiento y los cambios de Alice durante su embarazo, y estar ahí cuando ella y Jasper se convirtieran en padres por primera vez. Me convencí de que eran ilusiones adecuadas para las vacaciones pero que era hora de volver a la realidad, que tampoco estaba tan mal.

"No, no" me reí, incómoda. "Tienes razón, tiene más sentido que nos quedemos aquí. Sucede que mientras estuve allí la pasé muy bien y todavía estoy un poco alucinada con mis vacaciones."

Y así habíamos dejado el tema, aunque yo todavía estaba teniendo problemas para olvidarme del asunto. Había estado pensando mucho en eso, y cuando hablé con Bruce decidí que necesitaba poner todo en perspectiva otra vez. Le iba a decir a Edward lo que realmente deseaba, iba a escuchar lo que él tenía para decir y de alguna manera íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo. Los problemas más grandes de nuestra relación habían sido por no decir las cosas como eran, o simplemente por no decir cosas que tendríamos que habernos dicho.

El ruido sordo de la puerta del garaje abriéndose me advirtió que Edward acababa de llegar. Salté a la parte trasera de la casa para apagar la alarma y abrirle la puerta y me apresuré de vuelta a la cocina para seguir agitando la mantequilla de la salsa béarnaise, no quería que se quemara y se pegara al fondo de la sartén. **(N/T: la salsa bearnesa, como diríamos en español, es una salsa a base de manteca y huevo… y otras cosas de las que jamás he oído hablar porque sé tanto de cocina como de física cuántica, je. El punto es que generalmente se usa para acompañar carnes o pescado)**

"La cena está casi lista. Si quieres tomar una ducha rápida, tienes el tiempo justo, ¡pero no me hagas esperar!" grité de modo juguetón cuando escuché la puerta de atrás abriéndose. La canción de la radio cambió a una de mis favoritas de toda la vida, _Don't fear the reaper_. Como Edward no me había contestado ni se había acercado, me di vuelta para ver qué estaba mal.

James estaba de pie a dos metros de distancia, con las manos en alto de forma pasiva y mirándome con intensidad.

"Está bien, Bella. No pasa nada." Habló despacio, de forma tranquilizadora, como si le hablara a un animal asustado o a un niño pequeño.

"No puedes estar aquí, James." Traté de poner mi voz más autoritaria, como en los tiempos en que era su jefa de cocina, pero no pude sacar bien la voz porque prácticamente me estaba ahogando de adrenalina.

"Él no está aquí, no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora podemos hablar de verdad."

"¿Hablar sobre qué? Él me dijo que tú no parabas de repetir eso, que necesitabas hablar conmigo. ¡Y yo sólo quiero que me dejes en paz!" La histeria de mi cabeza estaba haciendo su camino rápidamente hasta mi voz.

"¡No, Bella! ¡Tú viste lo genial que era todo cuando trabajábamos juntos! Estábamos en sincronía, como si nos leyéramos la mente. Podríamos tener eso otra vez. Podemos abrir nuestro propio restaurante y dejar todo esto atrás." Se acercó un paso más y estiró una mano hacia mí. "No estoy histérico"

En mi cabeza, llena de histeria a causa del miedo, eso resultó casi gracioso. Sabía que lo que él quería decir era que no estaba enojado conmigo, pero resultaba claro que estaba _completamente _histérico. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una risa amarga y usar el sentido común. Dudaba que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón, no podía enfrentarme físicamente a él, y aunque tenía las manos vacías y parecía calmado, sabía que se pondría violento fácilmente.

"James, necesito que entiendas que amo a Edward. Nos vamos a casar." Él sacudió la cabeza con desdén y frunció el ceño. "Podemos dejar todo esto atrás. Olvídalo todo, ¿sí? Eres un gran cocinero, y podrías abrir tu propio negocio si eso es lo que deseas."

James dio un paso atrás y se inclinó sobre la encimera, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Me miraba directa y profundamente, sin hablar. Podía ver los músculos de su mandíbula tensándose. El olor de mantequilla quemada desvió mi atención hacia la hornalla y me apresuré a alejar la sartén y apagar el fuego. Miré el reloj del horno con disimulo, rogando porque Edward llegara y no llegara de trabajar al mismo tiempo. Sólo Dios sabría lo que pasaría si Edward llegaba y encontraba a James en nuestra casa. Me sacudió un estremecimiento y sentí un sudor frío cubriéndome la piel.

Pasó el tiempo y yo seguía congelada en mi sitio, esperando su próximo movimiento. Pero él seguía quieto, mirándome con ojos calculadores. La sugestiva letra de la canción parecía sonar mucho más fuerte y no pude evitar pensar con enojo que nunca podría volver a oírla sin recordar este momento. Gradualmente comencé a moverme, siguiendo con la tarea que él había interrumpido. Era una acción estúpida y sin sentido, pero me ayudaría a calmar los furiosos picos de adrenalina que amenazaban con desmayarme o hacerme vomitar en cualquier momento. Después de dar vuelta los filetes en la parilla del horno, eché un vistazo al reloj de pared con disimulo, pero a James no se le escapó el gesto.

"Él va a volver pronto. Deberíamos irnos ya." Era una afirmación tranquila y directa, no parecía una pregunta.

"Tú deberías irte," corregí. Tartamudeé al decir las palabras, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar a causa del pánico. "Ve, James. No se lo diré a nadie."

Su mano me tomó fuertemente por el brazo antes de que pudiera registrar que se movía detrás de mí. "Vamos, nos tenemos que ir. Él te tiene encerrada como a una mascota y te dice mentiras sobre mí. Tenemos que hablar."

"¡Si yo quisiera hablar contigo, lo haría!" grité, tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero él me aferró con más fuerza, poniéndome en el punto más alto de la histeria. "¡Y en cambio te tengo miedo! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! _¡Te odio!_"

Planté ambos pies en el suelo y me aferré a la manija de la puerta del horno. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que James me sacara de mi casa. Dando un tirón desgarrador de mi brazo derecho, me obligó a soltar la mano izquierda de la manija del horno, pero antes de que pudiera empujarme más lejos agarré la manija de la sartén que había estado usando para derretir manteca. Quería arrojársela a la cara, pero no tuve fuerza suficiente ni alcancé el ángulo adecuado para hacerlo.

La sartén golpeó el hueso de su cadera y salpicó mantequilla fundida en su costado y por todo el suelo. James gritó a causa del dolor y la rabia, pero para mi sorpresa ni siquiera eso bastó para que me soltara el brazo. Siguió tirando de mí hacia la puerta trasera, lo que le resultaba más fácil ahora que mis pies descalzos resbalaban por el suelo grasoso.

Yo seguí aferrándome a los cajones y a los bordes de la mesada con todas mis fuerzas, y él tuvo que hacer más fuerza. Pero perdió el equilibrio y acabó de espaldas en el suelo, finalmente soltando mi brazo dolorido. Yo caí parcialmente encima de su cuerpo pero me apresuré a saltar lejos de él para esconderme detrás de la mesada de la cocina.

Podía oírlo moviéndose, tratando de levantarse sin resbalar sobre la mantequilla mientras intentaba pensar en un plan. Pero no podía pensar en nada, mi mente estaba obnubilada de terror. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerlo hablar para que no me lastimara.

"Dijiste que querías hablar, James. Podemos hablar aquí si te quedas donde estás," llamé desde mi posición, detrás de la mesada. Me apoyé contra ella sólo por tener la sensación de tener algo firme tras la espalda.

"¿Quieres esperar a que él llegue? Lo mataré esta vez." Su voz me llegó desde detrás de mí, por encima de la mesada. Cuando habló otra vez, lo hizo desde mi derecha. "Esta vez yo tendré ventaja y lo mataré antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar."

Cerré los ojos y pasé saliva, tratando de no pensar en esa idea. "¿Por qué? Él solo quiere protegerme. ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme?"

Él se rió con sarcasmo y se acercó hasta quedar sentado frente a mí, con nuestras rodillas casi tocándose. "Nunca quise lastimarte. Yo quería que estuviéramos juntos, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por él."

"¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! Tú querías mi empleo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Nunca me quisiste a mí!" Cerré los puños sobre mis rodillas, tratando de controlar la rabia. "Edward no se interpuso ente nosotros – tú y yo no éramos más que compañeros de trabajo."

"¡_Siempre_ te he querido a ti! ¡Nunca fuimos sólo compañeros de trabajo, y tú lo sabes!" James se movió hasta quedar apoyado en sus rodillas, de modo que su frente y la mía quedaron a sólo centímetros de distancia. "Tú lo sabías, pero te entregaste como una puta a _él_ y me lo refregaste en la cara."

Sacudí la cabeza y abrí la boca para contestar, pero él me agarró los brazos con tanta fuerza que me hizo gritar.

"Después de eso, pensé que ya no te quería. ¡Eras una asquerosa puta!" Sentí su aliento en mi rostro mientras me gritaba, pero pronto él me empujó contra la mesada y volvió a su posición anterior. "Traté de concentrarme en conseguir mi propio restaurante para mostrarte… pero no, tú lo saboteaste. Quería odiarte, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti. No podía dejar de verte por todos lados."

Deseaba tanto cerrar los ojos para no ver su rostro enloquecido y lleno de odio, pero tenía que ver para saber qué iba a pasar a continuación. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por protegerme, de la misma forma en que Edward se había esforzado en hacer lo mismo por mí.

"Y luego te vi esa noche en el estacionamiento, toda engalanada. Estabas hermosa… y asustada. Lo vi en tu rostro, y entonces lo supe; él te estaba controlando, forzándote a quedarte con él. Manteniéndote alejada de mí."

"Tenía miedo _de ti_, no de Edward. ¡Me habías amenazado, y me estabas persiguiendo! Necesitas ayuda, James." Calmada y racionalmente, intentaba explicarle los beneficios del tratamiento psicológico a un loco. Que por cierto me miraba como si le estuviera hablando en japonés.

El sonido de la puerta del garaje abriéndose otra vez nos sorprendió a los dos, que saltamos sobre nuestros pies.

"No te muevas, no hagas ni un sonido, ¡o lo mataré!"´siseó James. Desafortunadamente para él, ya me había dicho que iba a hacer exactamente eso sin importar lo que yo hiciera, así que planeaba gritar como una banshee. Al menos de esa forma advertiría a Edward antes de que James lo atacara. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, vi a James meter la mano debajo de su camisa y sacar un arma pequeña de la cintura de sus jeans.

El pomo de la puerta traqueteó mientras Edward metía sus llaves. Sólo tenía unos segundos para actuar. Tiré del mango de la sartén de hierro fundido con un movimiento que tenía años de práctica y la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas contra la mano que sostenía el arma. James gritó de dolor mientras el arma caía al suelo y yo lo asesté de nuevo, esta vez golpeando el costado de la sartén contra un lado de su cabeza. Sentí un tirón en mi muñeca derecha, la sartén cayó al suelo junto al cuerpo desmayado de James y Edward irrumpió por la puerta, todo al mismo tiempo.

El oficial Evington no estaba entre los policías que respondieron al llamado esta vez, pero apareció cuarenta y cinco minutos después con ropa de civil, recordándome un poco a mi padre durante los fines de semana. Pensé en Charlie y me sentí repentinamente culpable por esperar que este hombre valiente pero tan normal como cualquier otro me protegiera de James. Me alegraba que eso no haya tenido que pasar.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó después de hablar con varios otros policías.

Asentí y me encogí de hombros al mismo tiempo. Edward estaba sentado junto a mí, sosteniendo mi mano izquierda entre las suyas. Apenas habíamos cruzado una palabra desde que cruzó la puerta. Él sólo había salteado a James para agarrarme a mí y sentarme sobre su regazo, los dos sobre el suelo pegajoso lleno de mantequilla. Yo apreté mi mano lastimada sobre su pecho mientras él sacaba su celular para llamar al 911. Y luego esperamos. Él me mecía gentilmente, besando mi pelo de vez en cuando mientras yo escuchaba el enloquecido latido de su corazón y me preguntaba si James estaría muerto o no.

Un coche patrulla llegó a los pocos minutos, y lo siguieron dos ambulancias y otros autos de la policía. Ante el sonido de las sirenas James se agitó ligeramente, una de sus manos se abrió y se cerró de forma casi automática mientras dejaba escapar un audible gruñido de dolor. En el momento no supe si estaba decepcionada o aliviada de que estuviera vivo. No quería ser responsable de matar a un ser humano, pero tampoco quería tener que volver a verlo en mi vida.

El primer equipo de paramédicos se llevó a James mientras Edward y yo, sentados en el comedor, intentábamos explicarle lo que había pasado a la policía. El segundo grupo me miró de arriba abajo y uno de ellos me vendó la muñeca después de que me negara rotundamente a ir con ellos al hospital.

"Vas a ir a ver a un médico mañana por la mañana," me dijo una doctora con determinación. Tenía más o menos mi edad y el pelo rubio y corto parado en todas direcciones. "Estoy segura de que te la rompiste."

"Yo me aseguraré de que vaya," dijo Edward en voz baja. Cuando me di cuenta de que ella no sólo no se había ido sino que todavía nos miraba, alcé las cejas a modo de pregunta.

"Estás mostrando algunos síntomas de shock emocional. Y él también. Nos vamos a quedar por aquí un poco más."

Seguí su mirada y observé a Edward. Tenía el rostro pálido como la tiza, los labios fruncidos y los ojos llenos de tensión.

"Lo lamento," susurré, afligida.

"¿Qué?" Él se inclinó hacia mí para escucharme y yo envolví su cabeza con mis brazos y lo atraje más cerca.

"¡Lo lamento, lo siento tanto!" repetí, más fuerte porque esta vez estaba llorando. "Yo saqué la alarma. Prácticamente le abrí la puerta."

Durante el interrogatorio, había explicado que al oír la puerta del garaje abrirse había creído que era Edward. Uno de los oficiales de policía me explicó que la ventanilla del pasajero de mi Volvo estaba rota, y ellos asumieron que James había roto mi auto para usar el sistema que abre la puerta del garaje automáticamente. Edward dijo que él no había visto que a mi coche le faltaba una ventana cuando llegó, pero que sí le llamó la atención que el auto estuviera en la calle en vez de dentro del garaje.

Me quedé completamente sin aire mientras Edward me aferraba contra su pecho, con una mano en mi pelo y la otra acariciándome la espalda.

"No, Bella, no. No fue tu culpa. ¿No lo ves? Salvaste mi vida. Eres increíble, Sugar, eres todo. Estoy tan… agradecido de que estés bien."

"No estoy bien, _no estoy_ bien." Me aferré a él, llorando en su hombro. Sabía que pensarían que estaba loca, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza o entrando en shock. Pero las horribles y abrumadoras emociones que había reprimido hasta entonces estaban volviendo a mí con todas sus fuerzas y no habría podido hacer nada por detenerlo.

"Sí, lo estás," insistió Edward con fiereza. Sus manos seguían acariciándome la espalda mientras murmuraba incoherencias en mi oreja.

"Señorita Swan." Levanté la vista para ver quién nos había interrumpido y vi al oficial Evington de pie junto a nosotros con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Edward lo tomó con gesto agradecido y me lo pasó. Yo no lo quería realmente, pero me daba algo para hacer mientras intentaba distraer mis nervios. Y por alguna razón en ese momento me supo delicioso, fresco, con la temperatura perfecta.

Evington se sentó en la mesita ratona, mirándonos a Edward y a mí que estábamos en el sillón. En ese momento me di cuenta de que alguien había puesto una manta sobre el sillón para evitar que nuestra ropa llena de grasa lo manchara, y me sentí agradecida por eso. Necesitaba una distracción.

"Realmente lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto," me dijo el oficial. "Pero esta vez va a tener que estar preso por un largo tiempo. Y eso será después de que se recupere de la herida en la cabeza."

"Bien," dije con tono ácido. "Espero que se pudra en la cárcel. Espero que tenga daño cerebral. ¡Desearía haberlo matado!"

Edward apretó su agarre a mi alrededor, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Sin importar cuáles fueran los problemas mentales de James, habíamos perdido toda la simpatía que pudiéramos haber tenido por él cuando ingresó en nuestra casa e intentó sacarme de ella a la fuerza. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si él hubiera logrado sacarme de la casa y meterme en su auto. Y estaba segura de que él realmente hubiera matado a Edward. Ese momento angustiante en que sacó el arma y me di cuenta de cuán en serio iba seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Y otra cosa que no podía dejar de imaginar era a James sacando el arma y disparando a Edward a quemarropa mientras yo lo miraba todo sin poder hacer nada.

"Puedo decir que no te culpo por eso, pero me gustaría recomendarte una terapia para víctimas de crímenes violentos." Me dio una tarjeta, supuse que era de un terapeuta, pero no la miré más de un segundo. Ya habría tiempo para eso. En esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era irme a dormir y olvidar.

"Gracias," dije. "¿Sabes cuándo se irán todos? Sólo quiero ir a la cama."

"Pronto," prometió. "Iré a ver cómo va el asunto de la recolección de evidencias."

Los paramédicos por fin estaban levantando su equipo y preparándose para irse a la próxima tragedia o casi-tragedia. Me pregunté cómo harían para lidiar con este tipo de cosas todos los días. Nadie llama a un policía o un paramédico cuando pasa algo bueno.

Poco menos de una hora más tarde, todo el mundo se había ido y Edward y yo quedamos solos. Necesitábamos bañarnos, así que nos metimos juntos porque ninguno quería estar solo. La tibia presión del agua y sus caricias suaves en seguida comenzaron a calmar mis nervios acumulados en las últimas horas. Lo ayudé a lavarse con verdadero cariño e intentando no pensar en que estuve a punto de perderlo. Después nos secamos y nos vestimos con ropa cómoda de cama.

Cuando terminamos me quedé de pie junto a la cama, vestida y sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Bella?"

"No creo que pueda dormir," admití.

"¿Quieres tomar un Advil o algo?" me preguntó, mirándome de costado mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla de mano.

"No, me pone estúpida y al día siguiente me levanto deprimida."

Edward se colgó la toalla alrededor del cuello y me abrazó, simplemente abrazándome y meciéndome gentilmente por unos minutos.

"¡Hey!" saltó repentinamente, alejándome un poco para mirarme a la cara. "¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer!"

Se apresuró hacia el armario y después de revolver por un minuto sacó una bolsa de Target de donde sacó un DVD que me tendió con una floritura. **(N/T: Target es una cadena de supermercados, como Wal-Mart)**

"Vi esto el otro día, cuando tú estabas en Hilton Head, y no me pude resistir. En honor a la segunda noche que pasaste en mi cama…" Era la temporada completa de _Top Chef: Chicago_ en DVD.

"¿Sí?" me preguntó cuando vio la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. Asentí y él me llevó al comedor, deteniéndose sólo para agarrar una manta del armario del pasillo.

Mientras él luchaba con el envoltorio plástico de la caja para poner el primer disco en el reproductor de DVD, yo me metí en la cocina y puse una bolsa de maíz en el microondas para hacer palomitas. Edward entró justo cuando dejaron de sonar las explosiones dentro de la bolsa y los dos nos movimos alrededor del desorden de la cocina, sin prestarle atención. Él puso las palomitas en un recipiente y sacó un par de botellas de agua del refrigerador. Yo busqué un paquete de M&M de almendras y un puñado de servilletas en la despensa.

Entrada ya la noche, nos la pasamos hablando y comiendo y mirando a distintos chefs competir en desafíos tan ridículos como sublimes. Cuando el cielo empezó a aclararse, finalmente no pude mantenerme despierta. Edward se estiró en el sillón y mantuvo la manta abierta para que me acurrucara junto a él. Yo hice un esfuerzo por dejar ir la tensión de mis hombros y espalda, absorbiendo lo mejor de Edward y dejando todo el resto afuera, lejos de nuestro mundo.

Recordé la noche en que nos mudamos juntos, cuando le pregunté si lo nuestro no le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sin titubear él me había dicho que no, que lo que nosotros teníamos le parecía real y correcto, y que en verdad era cuando las cosas iban mal que a él le parecía irreal.

"Todo va a estar bien ahora," le escuché decir mientras comenzaba a caer en un pesado sueño, y elegí creer en sus palabras.

**Ambas canciones mencionadas en el capítulo son de los años 70-80. La primera está casi completamente en alemán así que… no tengo nada que decir al respecto. La segunda, Don't fear the reaper (de Blue Öyster Cult), se traduce literamente como "no le temas a la muerte". Muy adecuada ¿no?**

**Esta mañana me quisieron asaltar en el bus de camino al trabajo, así que estoy un poco agitada por eso y por más que intento no encuentro nada para decir. Perdón. Hasta el próximo capi...**


	33. Missionary Man

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** se va a sorprender tanto como ustedes cuando vea esta actualización... el capítulo no está beteado, pero tiene una explicación (al final)

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Tres  
Missionary Man

**E POV**

"Creo que voy a vomitar."

"No, no lo harás. Sólo concéntrate en alguna otra cosa y respira profundamente, despacio, por la nariz."

"No va a funcionar. Puedo sentirlo. Voy a vomitar."

Perdiendo la paciencia después de diez minutos de este debate, dije "Bueno, ve y vomita, Jasper. Hazlo de una vez para que podamos ir a la maldita iglesia."

"Cierra la boca. Lo estás empeorando."

Papá se metió y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jasper. Nosotros tres, junto con Garrett y Emmett, estábamos todavía en la casa de Sea Pines, incluso a pesar de que deberíamos haber estado rumbo a la iglesia hace diez minutos. Pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir, a Jasper le había dado un ataque de nervios que le hizo estragos el estómago.

"Estarás bien. Sólo piensa en Alice, esperando por ti en la iglesia," dijo papá.

"¿Por qué no van todos ustedes a buscarla y la traen hacia aquí?"

Papá sacudió la cabeza, luchando por esconder la sonrisa mientras caminaba con Jasper hacia la puerta, todavía con un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Creo que te está esperando en la iglesia. Vámonos de una vez."

Mientras papá lo metía dentro de la camioneta de Garrett, apretado como un sándwich entre él mismo y Emmett, yo me subí al asiento del copiloto y saqué el celular. Llamé a Bella mientras escuchaba a Emmett y Jasper hablando en el asiento trasero.

"Eres el último de los que me hubiera imaginado que se acobardaría, Jasper. Me estás asustando a mí. Si tu pierdes la calma, ¿qué me va a tocar a mí cuando sea mi turno?" demandó Emmett, con toda seriedad.

"_No_ me estoy acobardando. Creo que me intoxiqué con algo." Jasper hablaba sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

"_Hola amor," _cuando Bella atendió el teléfono, su voz tenía un reconfortante tono calmado.

"Hola. Estamos en camino, acabamos de salir de la casa."

"_¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"_

Miré a Jasper, que no se había movido ni un milímetro. "Em, nada. Ya sabes. ¿Y cómo está Alice?"

"_Increíblemente bien. Tranquila como un buda. Inusualmente Zen. Es casi aterrador."_

Tuve que reírme por eso. "La situación es exactamente opuesta aquí," respondí, crípticamente.

"_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Jasper está nervioso?"_

"Algo así. Con náuseas."

"¡Calla, Edward! ¡No le digas eso!" ladró Jasper.

"_Cielos. Eso ni siquiera suena parecido a su voz. Realmente está nervioso, ¿no?"_

"Mmmhmm."

"_Estará bien una vez que la vea. Tráelo directamente al sector de la escuela dominical, es la tercera puerta a la izquierda."_

"Está bien. Te veo en cinco minutos."

**B POV**

La boda de Jasper y Alice fue una interesante mezcla entre lo tradicional y lo no tradicional. Para quienes la conocieran un poco, debe haber parecido raro que ella decidiera casarse en una iglesia, pero en verdad ella había tomado una decisión en sus tempranos veintes, que tenía que ver con no permitir que el fanatismo religioso de sus padres la enemistara con Dios. Así que había elegido la Iglesia Metodista a la que asistía Jasper y todos los Cullen. Si alguien vio con malos ojos que ella y Jasper ya estuvieran esperando un niño antes de casarse, nadie dio su opinión. Pero creo que en verdad ese hecho no pareció importarle a nadie.

Del lado no tradicional, en cambio, Alice y Jasper habían decidido ignorar la vieja superstición de no verse antes de la ceremonia. Se iban a tomar unos minutos para sí mismos antes de entrar, y luego se tomarían unas fotos juntos antes de la ceremonia. El fotógrafo había sugerido la idea, diciendo que era mejor sacar las fotos antes de la boda porque de esa forma se mostraba más natural el entusiasmo y la anticipación.

Después de colgar con Edward, me dirigí a Alice para avisarle que Jasper estaría llegando en cualquier momento. Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá de terciopelo azul pálido, sentada lo más cómoda que le era posible con sus cinco meses de embarazo, vestida con lo que ella misma describía como satén y brocado campana. La verdad es que se veía hermosa: el vestido tenía un brocado sin mangas, magnífico e intrincado, que terminaba justo debajo de sus pechos y caía desde allí en una falda de raso simple, cuyo único adorno era un recorte en la línea del dobladillo con una tira de una pulgada de ancho del mismo brocado. El vestido no ocultaba su creciente barriga, pero tampoco hacía un espectáculo de ella.

"¿Cómo está él?" me preguntó.

"Bien, bien. Está ansioso por verte," intenté cubrirlo.

"Está asustadísimo, ¿no?"

"Tal vez. Un poquito."

"Me imaginé que sería así. Estar en el centro de atención no le agrada. Pero estará bien." Sonrió Alice con serenidad. Miré a Rose. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo por la misteriosa calma de nuestra amiga.

Hacía un rato nada más una de las señoras de la iglesia le había preguntado a Alice si sus padres ya habían llegado, y ella le contestó con tono muy alegre que no quería que sus padres tuvieran un infarto al verla embarazada sin haberse casado.

"Bueno, es una lástima, querida; pero no dejes que eso arruine tu día."

Alice se había reído con un gesto condescendiente. "Aw, por mí, que se vayan al diablo y vuelvan trotando."

Rose había querido disimular la risa con una tos, pero la señora se rió abiertamente y le dio un apretón en el hombro a Alice antes de besarle la mejilla e ir a buscarse un asiento para asistir a la ceremonia.

"Creo que el embarazo te está sentando bien," dijo Rosalie entonces, mirándola con aprobación.

"No es sólo el embarazo. Es la idea de casarme con Jasper, y vivir en este hermoso lugar, y tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí. Lo único que me falta para que la vida sea perfecta es que ustedes se muden aquí."

Rosalie se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que esta isla sea lo suficientemente grande para mí."

Yo no dije nada y Alice me miró con una ceja alzada. Sonreí y me encogí de hombros antes de romper el contacto visual, y por suerte ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarme nada porque en ese momento escuchamos que se acercaban nuestros hombres.

**E POV**

No estaba sorprendido de lo hermosa que se veía Bella con su vestido verde pálido de dama de honor, porque se lo había visto puesto esa misma mañana. Pero eso no detuvo el impulso instantáneo que sentí de hacerla mía en la mismísima escuela dominical donde había ido de niño. Por suerte Alice nos echó a todos para que la dejáramos sola con Jasper, así que me llevé a Bella a otro cuarto de ese mismo pasillo para tener un ratito de tiempo a solas con ella.

"¡Edward, _no te atrevas_ a arruinarme el peinado o el maquillaje!" me advirtió, poniendo una pila de sillas infantiles entre nosotros.

Levanté las manos y traté de verme inocente. "Sólo quiero un abrazo."

"Esa no es tu mirada de 'quiero un abrazo'," replicó.

"Lo prometo. No voy a arruinarte el peinado o el maquillaje," dije. "A menos que tú arruines el mío."

Bella se dirigió hacia mis brazos abiertos con cautela pero con una sonrisa. Apoyando su cuerpo sobre el mío con cuidado de no apoyar su rostro maquillado sobre la chaqueta de mi esmoquin, suspiró: "Te ves genial."

"Y tú… no tengo palabras." Con cuidado tomé su rostro entre mis manos, para deleitarme en la delicada piel de su cuello y garganta.

Su respiración se volvió agitada en mi oído, hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. "Detente," suspiró, sin convicción. "¿Qué intentas hacerme?"

"Mmmm. Estoy _intentando_ cachondearte. ¿Está funcionando?" Bromeé, mordisqueando su lóbulo.

"No, para nada. Estaba pensando en la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer esta semana."

"Mentirosa."

"Sí."

Su tono suave pero desesperado me provocó una sacudida. Mis manos recorrieron el material de resbaladiza seda de su vestido, acariciando su espalda y acomodándose en su trasero para atraerla más cerca de mí.

"Ho_la_," susurró, deslizando su mano entre nosotros para agarrar mi obvia creciente erección. "Más vale que te calmes o esto va a llegar al altar cinco minutos antes que tú."

"¿Cinco minutos?" Pregunté, alejándome un poco para mirarla a los ojos, chispeantes de risa. "Dios, te amo a ti y a tu don para exagerar las cosas."

"También te amo. Mucho." Me besó suavemente para que no se corriera su brillo labial.

Mirando sus ojos cálidos y oscuros, me vi golpeado por la emoción pura y sin complicaciones que encontré en ellos. No era la primera vez que la veía. "Eres realmente feliz, ¿cierto?"

Ella se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro de contento. Volviendo a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando el techo por unos momentos. "Siento que me saqué todo el peso de los hombros, como si hubiera dejado todas mis preocupaciones atrás. Desearía que esto fuera para siempre."

Mis hombros se pusieron rígidos. "Bella, sabes que no puedo…"

Ella volvió a inclinar la cabeza para mirarme a la cara. "No es eso lo que quise decir. No estoy intentando darte culpa. Sólo quise decir que sí, lo estoy pasando muy bien, soy feliz." Me dio otro suave beso. "Pero soy feliz en Seattle también."

No es que no le creyera. Desde la noche en que Bella había efectivamente eliminado a James de nuestras vidas, ambos habíamos estado trabajando en avanzar hacia adelante. Para empezar, contratamos a una compañía de servicio de limpieza para que limpiaran toda la cocina a fondo; se ocuparon hasta de sacar toda la vajilla, ollas y utensilios de las alacenas y los cajones para lavarlos. Una vez que terminamos con eso, pasamos unos días reorganizando y redecorando algunas cosas para darle un aspecto diferente a la casa, antes de finalmente invitar a Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie y Reneé para una gran cena familiar.

La cena fue idea de Bella y estuvo prácticamente centrada en la cocina. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que decírmelo, pero yo sabía que esperaba dejar asentada una nueva memoria de su familia loca pero feliz en esa cocina para reemplazar la pesadilla que había tenido que vivir ahí por culpa de James. El esfuerzo había funcionado y pudimos empezar una nueva faceta de nuestra vida juntos sin la sombra de James cerniéndose sobre los dos. En algún momento los dos seríamos convocados para testificar en su contra, pero por el momento la naturaleza de su crimen y su comportamiento errático en prisión le habían hecho ganarse una observación psiquiátrica para determinar su estado mental.

Nuestra vida juntos finalmente se normalizó y ya no tuvimos sobresaltos. Yo sabía que Bella estaba contenta y que había aceptado que yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi trabajo con Francke. Volvió a meterse de lleno en su trabajo y parecía estar recuperando el amor que sentía antes por él.

Pero fuera de eso, yo sabía que la idea de mudarse a Hilton Head y empezar desde cero cerca de Alice, Jasper y el nuevo bebé, se había apoderado de su cabeza. Era como uno de esos sueños no-tan-secretos que uno tiene, un deseo que ella misma se negaba a reconocer. Pero lo cierto es que lo deseaba. Y lo que en verdad me estaba matando es que en el fondo yo también lo deseaba, y eso me tenía ponderando constantemente qué tan en lo correcto estaba al seguir trabajando con Francke. Estaba lleno de dudas.

Viéndola ahora tan iluminada y contenta, feliz de estar en la playa bajo el sol; viendo cómo su familia encajaba tan fácilmente con la mía, y observando lo feliz que era de estar nuevamente con Alice – todo esto me estaba haciendo sentir como el ogro que quería mantenerla prisionera por puro egoísmo.

"Tenemos que volver al vestíbulo para la ceremonia," me recordó.

Le di un beso suave y la sostuve entre mis brazos sólo por otro minuto. "Stá bien, cariñito" dije, imitando el acento sureño de Jasper, "¡Vamo a hacelo!" **(N/T: la frase en inglés estaba "mal" escrita en el original)**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Tal vez esto de traerte de vuelta al sur no sea tan buena idea."

**B POV**

Lo que sea que haya pasado entre Alice y Jasper entre el momento en que él llegó, viéndose un poquito verde de nervios, hasta el momento en que se reunieron con Edward, conmigo y el resto de los invitados a la celebración; tuvo el efecto deseado. Los nervios de él parecían haber desaparecido completamente, su sonrisa era genuina y el color de su piel parecía más normal.

Alice se había estado preocupando mucho por cómo resolver la cuestión de que ella no tenía padres para que la entregaran en matrimonio. Había considerado pedírselo a Charlie, pero sabiendo que él odiaba ser el centro de atención y que probablemente no sabría cómo responder a la pregunta "¿Quién ofrece a esta mujer en matrimonio?", ella y Jasper habían pensando en un plan alternativo.

Cuando la música empezó, Edward y yo encabezamos la procesión, seguidos de Garrett y Kate, Emmett y Rosalie, y uno de los amigos de la infancia de Jasper, Pete, y su esposa Charlotte. En el momento en que la marcha nupcial tradicional empezó y las puertas dobles del santuario se abrieron, todo el mundo se puso de pie para ver, no sólo a Alice, sino a Alice y a Jasper entrando juntos a la iglesia, entregándose mutuamente. Después de todo, los dos habían sido algo así como "entregados" mucho antes en sus vidas, así que la tradición tenía un significado un tanto oscuro para ellos, que no querían que este día tan feliz se viera manchado por eso. **(N/T: En inglés, cuando dos personas se casan, se dice que la familia de la novia –generalmente el padre, o la persona que la lleva hasta el altar– la entrega u ofrece en matrimonio. Pero esta expresión (to give away) tiene varios significados, y creo que Bella usa ese juego de palabras para referirse al hecho de que los dos fueron abandonados –entregados– de alguna u otra manera a otras familias cuando eran jóvenes, de modo que son libres de "entregarse" el uno al otro) **

Alice estaba radiante, ya sea por el embarazo o por puro amor y entusiasmo, no importaba realmente. Jasper estaba tan sonrojado que parecía brillar tanto como ella, aunque sonreía incontrolablemente mientras sostenía la mano de Alice, llevándola del brazo y mirándola directamente.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, pero la recepción fue algo simplemente mágico. Se llevó a cabo en el jardín trasero de la casa de Carlisle y Esme, que es una playa privada, con una enorme carpa blanca para cenar y otra idéntica para bailar. Cada palmera disponible estaba rodeada de pequeñas luces blancas, y la piscina estaba llena de magnolias y velas pequeñas que flotaban sobre el agua en copas alargadas.

La música era una mezcla de orquestas de Jazz, swing y clásicos románticos. Alice había dicho que no quería que la sorprendieran meneándose en un vestido de novia _y_ con una panza de cinco meses de embarazo, por eso prefirió algo más tranquilo. Aplaudí internamente su elección de música mientras Edward y yo nos movíamos suavemente al ritmo de _A kiss to build a dream on._ Nos habíamos alejado un poco de la pista de baile hacia la playa, así que estábamos bailando descalzos sobre la arena, nuestros zapatos olvidados a un lado. Entre los sonidos de la música acercándose y alejándose con el viento del océano, el aroma de una comida fantástica y el perfume maduro y ligeramente picante de la playa, la impresionante vista del paisaje y la sensación de estar en los brazos de Edward; estaba teniendo una especie de sobrecarga sensorial. Me hubiera pasado la vida entera meciéndome suavemente en ese contexto.

**E POV**

Mientras sostenía a Bella en mis brazos, moviéndonos suavemente al ritmo de la música, supe que estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

"Podría quedarme así para siempre," dije, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo cuando esa frase se me escapó sin haberla pensado. Y no me refería simplemente a bailar con ella bajo la luz de la luna; sino que me refería a nosotros dos aquí, en Hilton Head. Para siempre.

Esa misma tarde, más temprano, mientras Bella estaba con Alice haciendo alguna cosa típica de las damas de honor; había aprovechado ese momento para hablar a solas con mi papá sobre el deseo de Bella de mudarse a la isla, la nueva oferta de Bruce de abrir su restaurante propio en sociedad con él, y mi renuencia a dejar Francke & Asociados. No sabía exactamente por qué me había estado privando de contarle esas cosas hasta ese momento, pero la combinación de alcohol y la emoción del día me hicieron hablar.

"Me gustaría tener tu opinón, papá."

Nos habíamos alejado caminando hasta donde una medianera separaba el patio de mis padres de la playa privada. Papá sonrió y se rascó el cuello pensativamente antes de contestar. "Creo que la mía no será la opinión objetiva que estás buscando, Edward. Sabes que nada me gustaría más que volvieras a Arquitectos Cullen para dirigirla conmigo."

"Lo sé, pero también te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nunca me aconsejarías algo pensando en tu propio beneficio."

Papá lanzó una especie de risa-suspiro. "A veces siento que tú y Jasper me dan demasiado crédito." Se sentó junto a mí sobre la medianera, mirando el color entre grisáceo y azulado del océano bajo la luz de la mañana. "Mi mayor miedo en la vida es decepcionarte."

Antes de que pudiera responder, siguió: "Edward, sólo dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente; ahora mismo, ¿quieres quedarte en Seattle?"

"No, no realmente."

"Entonces, ¿qué te retiene ahí? Bella quiere mudarse aquí, y tiene una gran oportunidad laboral si lo hace."

Gruñí de frustración. ¿Por qué nadie entendía lo que me pasaba a mí? "Hice un compromiso con Francke. No quiero abandonarlo y romper ese compromiso."

"¿Un compromiso por cuánto? ¿Un año? ¿Diez? ¿El resto de tu vida? Cuando empiezas a trabajar en un lugar, no le debes _nada_ más que trabajar lo mejor que puedas mientras estés ahí. Pero cuando eliges marcharte, esa es una decisión que está en tus manos –y en las manos de Bella, por supuesto."

Poniéndome de pie, empecé a caminar en círculos –tanto como me fue posible sobre la arena–, sintiéndome acorralado. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Simplemente volver aquí y trabajar otra vez para mi padre? La gente va a pensar que soy un fracaso y tuve que volver corriendo a pedirte empleo."

"Ah. Así que esto en realidad es sobre tu ego. Bueno, es bueno saber finalmente qué estamos discutiendo aquí."

"No es eso lo que quise decir."

Él se mantuvo en silencio hasta que dejé de caminar de un lado a otro y me senté nuevamente. "Tal vez sea un poquito acerca de… mi reputación."

"Si lo más importante a considerar aquí es lo que va a pensar la gente, vas a tener que tomarte un tiempo para pensar profundamente en tus prioridades, hijo. Si no es así, deja a un lado eso por un momento y trata de ser honesto con lo que tú quieres.

Y ten esto en cuenta: sé que a ti no te enloquece el tipo de diseño residencial en el que nuestra compañía se especializa, pero si te asocias a mí, puedes ayudarnos a desarrollar un nuevo plan de negocios. Podemos expandirnos un poco – _debemos_ hacerlo. La economía lo ha cambiado todo y nosotros debemos amoldarnos a ese cambio. Ven a casa, Edward. Haz en Arquitectos Cullen todo lo que quieras hacer."

Se había girado hacia mí, implorándome que le escuchara, que considerara las posibilidades. En ese momento comprendí por primera vez lo difícil que debe haber sido para él cuando me fui. La intensidad de su mirada se volvió incomodidad por el contacto visual directo. Papá se rió y miró hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, querías mi opinión: ahí la tienes. Y elijas lo que elijas, estaré orgulloso de ti, Edward. Siempre."

Poniéndose abruptamente de pie, volvió a la casa, dejándome reflexionar la idea de mudarnos a Hilton Head mucho más de lo que me había permitido hasta entonces.

Apenas había pasado una hora desde entonces cuando me encontré casi en el mismo lugar, bailando con mi mejilla pegada a la de Bella, y sintiéndome más relajado y cómodo de lo que me había sentido en muchos meses.

Después de otro minuto y de que cambiara la canción, hablé nuevamente. "Deberíamos mudarnos aquí. Es donde pertenecemos."

Bella me miró, sorprendida y esperanzada, pero con cierta prudencia. "¿En serio? ¿Cuánto has bebido?"

Asentí, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza. "Un poco. No demasiado. Sé lo que estoy diciendo, sólo… lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo para comprenderlo."

"¿Pero ya lo pensaste bien? ¿Estás seguro? Si necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo—"

"No necesito tiempo. Tomé una decisión apresurada una vez y fue la mejor decisión que tomé en toda mi vida."

Una oleada de calor le iluminó el rostro. Pareciera que nunca dejaría de ruborizarse ante el más leve de los cumplidos.

"Edward, yo… a mí… también. Quiero decir, sé que me tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero cuando finalmente—, bueno tú sabes, sabes que también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. _¡Arrgh!_ Sólo… no me hagas escribir mis propios votos en la boda, ¿sí?"

Tuve que reírme mientras la sostenía fuertemente contra mi pecho. "Es un trato."

"¡Oh, Edward! ¡No puedo creerlo! No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho… ¡de lo felices que seremos aquí!" me besó con entusiasmo por sólo unos instantes antes de que nos interrumpiera Emmett, que se aclaró la garganta haciendo mucho ruido.

"Es hora de que Alice y Jasper tiren la torta y corten el ramo y toda esa mierda," dijo, señalando vagamente hacia la carpa.

"Oh, cierto." Levanté mis zapatos y le pasé a Bella los suyos antes de tomar su mano y dirigirnos a la carpa, con Emmett siguiéndonos los pasos.

"¿Y qué era todo eso de ser felices aquí?" preguntó después de una breve pausa.

"Bueno…" empecé.

"Em," agregó Bella.

"Lo sabía. Ustedes también se van a mudar aquí, ¿verdad?"

Miré a Emmett con cierto pesar. Nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos, y sabía que sería casi tan difícil para mí como para Bella decir adiós a Emmett y Rosalie. "Eso parece."

"Diablos." Emmett se adelantó, pero miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa que enmascaraba un gesto de dolor antes de irse a buscar a Rose.

"Esa va a ser la parte más difícil," suspiró Bella.

"Lo sé. ¿Por qué no pueden venir ellos también?"

"Porque ellos tienen carreras en Seattle. Emmett tiene su propio negocio." Suspiró otra vez, más fuertemente. "Porque la vida no puede ser tan perfecta."

**B POV**

La torta se cortó sin que nadie se la refregara por el rostro a nadie, bajo la amenaza de Alice de severos castigos si lo hacían. Se arrojaron el ramo y la liga y poco después de que se fueran Alice y Jasper, la fiesta empezó a disminuir hasta que sólo quedaron los familiares. Carlisle y Esme se despidieron con abrazos y estrechadas de mano con todo el mundo, alegando que estaban exhaustos. Kate y Garrett habían sido de los primeros en partir porque tenían a que llevar a dormir a EJ y Molly Kate. Mi mamá y papá bostezaron sin convicción y se fueron al hotel con cierto estado de ánimo que no quiero ni pensar.

Así que al final éramos Emmett, Rose, Edward y yo, sentados a una gran mesa redonda, exhaustos pero felices. El equipo de limpieza se estaba encargando de limpiar rápidamente todo a nuestro alrededor, así que Edward sugirió que nos acercáramos a la piscina para remojar nuestros pies doloridos. Se apoderó de una pila de toallas de la cabaña y las extendimos junto al borde de la piscina. Tuvimos que hacer unas cuantas maniobras para proteger la ropa de gala que llevábamos puesta del agua y las velas que aún estaban chisporroteando sobre la superficie, pero finalmente pudimos sentarnos y aliviar nuestros pies en el agua tibia.

"Esta fue, sin duda, la más bella boda en la historia de todo el mundo," dijo Rose, arrastrando un poco las palabras. "¡Hasta que sea la mía, por supuesto!"

"¡Por supuesto! Pero fue _realmente_ perfecta, ¿cierto? …de verdad están _casados_" dije en un tono mucho más alto del que pretendía. "Señor y Señora Whitlock… Alice Whitlock… suena raro."

"Estas realmente _ebria_," contestó Rosalie en el mismo tono. "Y ella dijo que será Alice Brandon Whitlock. Sin guión, pero conservará el Brandon."

"Nosotras quisimos conservar a la Brandon, pero se mudó a Hilton Head," dije, tentada de risa.

"Y hablando de eso, creo que Bells y Ed tienen algunas noticias" dijo Emmett, hablando por primera vez.

Miré a Edward, sin saber qué decir. Él titubeó por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros y me sonrió ligeramente antes de girarse hacia Rose con una mirada de disculpa. "Nosotros también nos mudaremos aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo llevará, pero…"

Rosalie se quedó callada por un largo rato, con la cabeza gacha mirando nuestros pies. "Deberías habérselo dicho a Alice antes de que se fuera. Acaba de obtener todo lo que quería."

"Casi todo," accedí. "¿Qué podemos hacer para que también ustedes vengan aquí?"

Rosalie resopló sin elegancia. "Claro. Voy a renunciar al trabajo para venir aquí a buscar un cáncer de piel y coleccionar conchas marinas."

A pesar de sus palabras, sus ojos la delataban. Rose estaba a punto de sucumbir a las lágrimas, por primera vez, al menos delante de mí.

"Yo tengo mi compañía," comentó Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros. "No creo que pueda dejar eso de ninguna manera."

"¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Bella?" preguntó Rose. "Quiero decir, asumo que Edward va a trabajar con Carlisle, pero…"

"Bueno, hace un tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de que Bruce no había encontrado un lugar o un Chef para su nuevo restaurante, hablé con él. Accedí a hacer algo para él que honestamente _no quiero hacer_, a cambio de tres meses de tiempo para solucionar mis cosas y tomar ese puesto."

"¿Qué tuviste que hacer?" me preguntó Emmett, sacudiendo sus estúpidas cejas.

"Ya lo verán, muy pronto. Va a estar en la televisión nacional," se metió Edward.

Me reí ante la expresión de pura confusión e intriga de mi hermano y cuñada. "Fui asistente de Chef para Bruce en _Iron Chef America_." **(N/T: Iron Chef es un programa de televisión en el que algunos cocineros reconocidos desafían a uno o un grupo de cocineros especializados que al parecer son los mejores en la materia. Y si les interesa saber más les recomiendo el artículo de wikipedia, está en español y es muy detallado.)**

La voz de Rose se elevó a un doloroso chillido. "¿Cómo pudiste no contarnos, _no contarme a mí_, algo tan grande?" demandó.

"Porque ya estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y si les hubiera dicho, ustedes me habrían puesto más nerviosa con sus consejos, preguntas y sugerencias. Ha estado intentando convencerme para que lo hiciera por dos años, pero nunca acepté hasta ahora. No quiero ser una celebridad –las cámaras me hacen ver estúpida."

"¿Y qué tal te fue?" inquirió Emmett. "¿A qué Iron Chef desafió? ¿A Bobby Flay? ¿Cat Cora? No fue Morimoto, ¿cierto? ¿Ganaron?"

"Será dentro de dos semanas desde el viernes, ese día te vas a enterar." Antes de que pudieran seguir quejándose porque no les había dicho nada, cambié de tema. "Pero como iba diciendo… ¡Voy a abrir mi propio restaurante!"

"No puedo creer esto." La tristeza en el rostro de Emmett dio paso a la alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que mi sueño de tener mi propio restaurante se estaba haciendo realidad. Estirando el brazo alrededor de Rose, me dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro. "Estoy tan feliz por ti, Bells."

Después de que Emmett le diera un mal disimulado codazo, Rose también me felicitó. "Yo _también_ estoy feliz por ti. Es sólo que… te voy a extrañar. Voy a tener que hacer amigos nuevos. Y yo no hago amigos tan fácilmente." Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. "Algunas personas piensan que soy un poco perra."

"¡Hey!" exclamó Edward, interrumpiendo mi escandalosa risa. "Mi papá dijo que está abierto a una renovación tecnológica de Arquitectos Cullen."

Todos los miramos de forma expectante, tratando de entender en qué parte de la conversación entraba esa idea un tanto errante.

"Podemos hacer nuestras propias reglas, reinventar el negocio."

"¿_Nosotros _podemos?" preguntó Emmett, porque Edward lo estaba mirando a él.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tal si en vez de ser una empresa de arquitectura, nos convertimos en una empresa de proyectos de servicio completo? Haríamos todo, desde los planos para la construcción hasta el trabajo de diseño. Mi padre y yo, tú, incluso Jasper. Y necesitaríamos a alguien que supervise la parte financiera, Rosalie."

"El título de Alice es de diseñadora de interiores y textil," comenté. "Ella consiguió ese trabajo como compradora de moda y le gustó, pero no es lo único que sabe hacer."

Emmett se veía entusiasmado pero al mismo tiempo dudoso. "No lo sé, amigo. Mi empresa lo es todo para mí…"

"¡Seguirías siendo dueño, la única diferencia es el agregado de ser socio de una empresa más grande!" Edward se frotaba las manos sobre el rostro, con los ojos relucientes a causa de todas las posibilidades que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. "¡Santa mierda! ¡Realmente podríamos hacer esto! ¿Rose? ¿Qué opinas?"

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward, luego a Emmett y finalmente a mí; casi que podía ver las tuercas de su cerebro girando detrás de su frente. "Creo que ha sido un día muy largo," dijo. "Y creo que todos tomamos un poquito de más. Vayamos a dormir."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza como si hubiera estado soñando despierto. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Rosalie para ayudarla.

"Esperen—" empezó Edward, poniéndose rápidamente de pie también.

"Mañana," prometió Emmett, estirando la mano. No estaba segura de si esa sola palabra significaba que Edward vería lo imposible que era de llevar a cabo su idea al día siguiente, o si sólo había querido decir que lo discutirían por la mañana.

Edward le estrechó la mano y lo dejó ir, a regañadientes.

**E POV**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana para cuando nos dirigimos al cuarto de invitados que Mamá nos había asignado, asumiendo correctamente que no disfrutaríamos de las camas separadas de mi cuarto de la infancia. Yo me saqué el traje y me metí en el baño para darme una rápida ducha. Bella no quiso acompañarme porque no quería mojar su cabello, y cuando salí del baño la encontré boca abajo, completamente desnuda y profundamente dormida en el centro de la cama. Apagué la luz y traté de acomodarme junto a ella, pero no parecía tener intenciones de moverse para dejarme lugar. Incluso a pesar de que deslicé mis dedos desde la base de su cuello hasta su trasero, logrando erizarle la piel; no pude hacer que se moviera y sólo se limitó a murmurar algo entre dientes, abrazarse más fuerte a la almohada y suspirar profundamente.

Me di cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir en el poco espacio que quedaba libre en la cama, con Bella durmiendo desnuda a mi lado y mis pensamientos hechos una montaña rusa; así que la tapé con una sábana y salí al balcón para recostarme sobre una reposera.

El clima estaba lo suficientemente templado aún como para estar ahí acostado con sólo unos bóxers puestos. Recosté la cabeza sobre mis brazos y miré el cielo despejado, escuchando el sonido del mar. No estaba arrepentido de la decisión apresurada que había tomado de volver a mudarme – de volver a casa, a Hilton Head. Pero la logística me estaba preocupando. ¿Cuándo debía decírselo a Tom, con cuánto tiempo de anticipación? En honor a la verdad, en ese preciso momento no tenía ningún proyecto a cargo que no pudiera ser relegado a alguien más.

No, trabajar para Tom Francke no había resultado ser como yo lo esperaba. No sólo no me había dado la oportunidad de innovar y ser creativo, sino que además había sido dolorosamente aburrido y limitado. Sin embargo esa vaga sensación de haber fallado por tener que renunciar a mi trabajo con Francke & Asociados estaba siendo opacada por la idea de traer el negocio de construcción de Emmett, la combinación del trabajo de Alice y Jasper y la perspicacia financiera de Rosalie a Arquitectos Cullen. En mi cabeza se estaban abriendo un montón de posibilidades nuevas. Seguramente habría docenas y docenas de detalles que deberíamos tener en cuenta para emprender semejante negocio, e incluso antes de eso tendría que convencer a todo el mundo de que la idea podría funcionar, pero lo estaba deseando con _muchas_ ganas. Por alguna razón que no podría explicar, yo _sabía_ que funcionaría y _quería_ hacerlo.

La puerta del balcón se abrió y vi a Bella en el marco, envuelta en un cubrecama.

"¿Qué haces levantada?" pregunté, estirando mi mano hacia ella.

"No sé," contestó. "Me di vuelta en la cama y no estabas ahí." Todavía estaba algo dormida y tal vez un poquito borracha. Honestamente, resultaba adorable. Y sexy también, teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo de la manta. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, usando la otra para sostener la manta alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Cambiaste de opinión?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Quieres cambiar de opinión?"

"No. Es lo correcto. Tú y yo, aquí. Es como si perteneciéramos aquí."

Ella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa pagada de sí. Se acercó a la reposera y se me sentó a horcajadas, cubriéndonos a ambos con la manta.

"Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí solo, tan preocupado?"

"Porque va a ser complicado, sobre todo al principio, si Emmett me toma en serio en cuanto a la idea que le ofrecí. Tú y yo vamos a estar empezando con negocios nuevos, desde cero y al mismo tiempo. Y en un momento en el que muchos negocios ya establecidos se están cerrando por culpa de la economía."

"Va a funcionar." Se inclinó y me besó en la comisura de los labios.

"No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para estar juntos."

"Haremos tiempo." Su pelo acarició mi pecho cuando se movió para besarme del otro lado.

"No tendremos mucho dinero. Al menos no al principio."

"No necesitamos mucho dinero." Otro beso suave, directamente en los labios.

Me estaba dando cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre nosotros. Ahora yo era el que dudaba y ella actuaba sin pensarlo demasiado. Esta vez era mi turno de confiar en ella – en nosotros.

Me lancé directamente hacia ella, dejando caer la manta. Con la cara frente a sus gloriosos pechos, aproveché la ventaja y metí uno en mi boca mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano. Ella suspiró pesadamente, terminando con un gemido bajo y profundo. Sus manos estaban ahora en mi cabello, sosteniendo mi cabeza en el ángulo que más le gustaba. Para sostenerse mejor, apretó los muslos alrededor de mis caderas. No mucho tiempo después la tenía frotándose sobre mi miembro duro. Mis gemidos de placer hacían vibrar sus sensitivos pezones, incrementando su placer y el volumen de sus jadeos.

"Shh," le recordé. Después de todo, mis padres, su hermano y Rose estaban relativamente cerca.

"No me gusta eso de shh" murmuró con cierta rebeldía. "Quiero ser gritona. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que me haces."

La oleada de excitación que me produjo _ese_ comentario me sacó el aliento por un instante. Este era un costado de Bella que no se veía muy a menudo. Generalmente salía a la luz cuando bebía un poquito más de lo acostumbrado, y cuando estaba particularmente contenta. El problema era que en verdad podía ponerse muy gritona –y lo hacía a menudo–, y estaba seguro de que se iba a arrepentir de haber despertado a toda la casa cuando estuviera sobria y compartiendo la mesa del desayuno con mis padres.

"No, no, no, Sugar. Si no puedes comportarte tendré que detenerme."

Hizo un sonido como si no creyera que yo fuera capaz de detenerme, sin importar lo ruidosa que fuera. Sólo para probarle que sí lo haría, me recosté en la reposera y la dejé sobre mí, calculando su próximo movimiento.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y estiró el cuerpo hasta que uno de sus pequeños pero duros pezones rozó mis labios, de forma lenta y deliberada. Tomé un profundo respiro y me quedé quieto. Mirando sus ojos oscuros llenos de pasión, saqué la lengua apenas un poquito para rozar mínimamente ese nudo rosado tan tentador. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente por un momento, y dejó escapar un sonido dulce y suave, parecido a un maullido.

"A eso me refería, Sugar. Eso fue lindo y silencioso. Si puedes quedarte así de calladita, te haré un montón de cosas lindas."

Ella entrecerró los ojos en respuesta a mi falso tono condescendiente. "Cómeme."

"¡Está bien!"

Me levanté, trayéndola conmigo y luego recostándola en la reposera. Tomé sus muñecas y levanté sus brazos hasta que sus manos quedaron colgando fuera de la silla sobre su cabeza. Le hice señas para que las dejara ahí y ella asintió, ya sin aliento. Una de las cosas que sabía muy bien sobre mi Bella es que ella adora que vaya ahí abajo, y se entusiasmaría tanto con la sola idea que yo apenas tengo que tocarla para enviarla al borde del orgasmo. Esta vez tomé una de sus piernas suaves como la seda (cortesía de un día entero de spa junto con las otras mujeres de la boda) y la puse sobre el brazo de la silla, haciendo lo mismo con la otra pierna para tenerla abierta frente a mí, servida en bandeja como un festín. Me saqué los bóxers y me arrodillé a los pies de la reposera, acomodando mi rostro justo encima de su tibio y húmedo sexo para darle una última advertencia.

"Calladita, ¿recuerdas? No quiero tener que parar antes de que obtengas lo que deseas."

"Sólo… ¡ahh!" empezó a responder, pero se olvidó de lo que iba a decir en el momento en que pasé la lengua firmemente entre sus labios. Voy a darle crédito y decir que intentó ser silenciosa, y se las arregló bastante bien, exceptuando su respiración agitada y algún gemido bajo ocasional. Incluso cuando finalmente me concentré en su hinchado clítoris para llevarla al orgasmo logró controlar su volumen.

Pero cuando me moví sobre la reposera, tomando su boca en la mía para introducirme en ella mientras todavía se estaba corriendo; pareció olvidarse de la regla de ser silenciosa, y la verdad es que yo estaba demasiado ocupado como para que me importara. Por suerte la silla era bastante fuerte, porque nuestra unión resultó ser primitiva y un poco feroz. Yo empujaba con fuerza y ella me envolvía con sus piernas, hundiendo sus talones en mi trasero para marcar el ritmo. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros, generando una sensación deliciosamente dolorosa. Podía sentir la brisa nocturna enfriando el sudor de mi piel y ya sabía que me congelaría una vez que se esfumara la adrenalina.

"Déjame ir arriba," ordenó Bella con fervor.

"No," repliqué sin aliento, mordisqueando con fuerza su lóbulo. "Me gusta así, cuando puedo controlar completamente la situación. Sólo recuéstate y disfrútalo, Sugar."

Ella gimió, posiblemente a modo de protesta, pero su gemido se transformó en un grito ahogado cuando se corrió por segunda vez. Podía sentir el rítmico latir de sus músculos sobre mi miembro, y fue esto lo que me llevó al borde, obligándome a empujar más rápido y con más fuerza, hasta que el cuerpo ya no me dio abasto y me abandoné a la sensación. Me desplomé sobre ella, jadeando y murmurando maldiciones sin aliento.

En algún lugar de mi mente registré un ruido cercano. De repente estaba alerta, tratando de escuchar algo más y dolorosamente consciente de lo ruidosos que nos habíamos puesto en los últimos quince minutos. Al principio no escuché nada y después un ligero _click_ que podría haber sido una o dos puertas de balcón cerrándose. Después de varios minutos de silencio, me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, si nos habían escuchado o no, ya no había nada por hacer al respecto; y la segunda, Bella estaba profundamente dormida a pesar de estar en una posición incómoda y con mi cuerpo pesado y sudoroso encima del suyo.

Me levanté y la cargué hasta adentro, metiéndola dentro de la cama y tapándonos a ambos con las sábanas y el cobertor. Demasiado cansado y satisfecho como para seguir pensando, respiré profundamente y finalmente me abandoné al sueño.

Por la mañana, el olor de tostadas francesas y tocino me despertó de un descanso profundo y sin sueños. Bella no estaba a la vista, así que automáticamente asumí que ella era la responsable de los deliciosos olores que venían de la cocina. Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta y seguí mi olfato.

"…_serios problemas de control."_ Reconocí la voz de Rosalie mientras me acercaba a la cocina.

"_¡Te juro por dios Rose que si no te callas…!"_ respondió Bella, seguido de una malvada risa de Rose.

"¡Edward!" gritó Rosalie cuando entré, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La cara de Bella se encendió cuando me dirigió (apenas) la mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en las tostadas.

"No esperaba verlos despiertos tan temprano." La llegada de papá me impidió hacer preguntas.

"Bella está haciendo el desayuno," contestó Rosalie. "Está llena de energía esta mañana. Por alguna razón."

Tuve un presentimiento recordando el momento de la noche anterior cuando creí haber escuchado algo en uno de los otros balcones. Mi padre no es tan estúpido ni tan ingenuo como para ignorar la insinuación poco sutil, pero además de dirigirme una breve mirada no hizo ningún comentario.

Papá empezó a sacar platos y utensilios y a pasármelos para que yo pusiera la mesa. Rosalie se encargó de servir los platos mientras Bella preparaba la comida. Mamá se nos unió, bastante complacida, aunque un poco acomplejada por no poder hacer nada más que sentarse a comer.

"¿Dónde está Emmett?" le preguntó a Rosalie mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa.

Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, tragando un pedazo de fresa antes de contestar. "Oh, ya se nos unirá."

La conversación se dirigió a la boda y la fiesta de la noche anterior, y luego hacia los planes que teníamos para los días siguientes, antes de volver a Seattle.

"Tenemos algo importante que decirles," dijo Bella a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

"¡Estás embarazada!" gritó Mamá.

"¡No, Dios no!" dijo Bella.

"Tal vez," contradijo Rosalie con otra sonrisa malvada. Definitivamente nos había oído la noche anterior.

"¡No!" repitió Bella, esta vez más fuerte. "¿Edward?" se giró hacia mí con gesto implorante.

"Nos volvemos, quiero decir, nos vamos a mudar aquí. Volvemos a casa."

La mirada en el rostro de mi padre significó para mí mucho más que los grititos de alegría de mamá y sus apretados abrazos. Bella les contó sus planes sobre el restaurante y yo les di un adelanto muy resumido de mis planes para Arquitectos Cullen. Papá se veía intrigado, aunque escéptico. Yo entendía su postura, pero mi convicción de la noche anterior no había cambiado. Sabía que funcionaría.

Emmett finalmente se sumó a la cocina y se comió su desayuno frío mientras el resto de nosotros limpiábamos la mesa y lavábamos los platos. A juzgar por su actitud calma, sospeché que él_ no_ nos había escuchado la noche anterior, y estaba agradecido por eso. No tengo dudas de que él hubiera estado agradecido también si supiera lo que se había perdido.

Bella y Rosalie habían echado a Mamá y Papá de la cocina y estaban lado a lado lavando los platos. Podía escuchar a Rose cantando algo en voz muy baja, pero no imaginé nada extraño hasta que escuché a Bella gritándole:

"¡Rose, basta!"

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" preguntó Emmett.

"Nada," contestó Rose con alegría, volviendo a canturrear.

Cuando crucé la cocina y pasé detrás de ella, escuché lo que tarareaba. Estaba cantando el estribillo de una canción de Annie Lennox de los 80: "Puedes jugar con tu hermano, pero no juegues con un hombre misionero… no juegues con un hombre misionero."

"Lindo trasero, por cierto," me dijo, interrumpiendo su serenata a Bella mientras yo abandonaba el cuarto.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Rosalie no solo nos había escuchado. Desde su punto de vista en el otro balcón, lo había visto todo. Se me vino a la mente el viejo dicho de 'ten cuidado con lo que deseas' mientras pensaba en lo que sería trabajar con y vivir cerca de todos nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Tenía este capítulo casi enteramente traducido desde abril. Me faltaban como cuatro o cinco párrafos que acabo de traducir a la velocidad de la luz. Y como dije al principio, no está beteado, así que es probable que encuentren algunos errores, typos y "argentinismos" que no se entiendan.**

**¿Que por qué cambié mi metodología de actualizaciones? Dos razones: 1. por los mensajes cuasi-desesperados que estuve recibiendo para que actualice y 2. porque entiendo que esta historia está llegando a su fin y ustedes quieren saber -como quise yo en su momento- en qué diablos acaba todo esto. Pretendo enviárselo a Sowelu lo más pronto posible para que lo betee, como siempre, y luego volver a publicarlo corregido.**

**El asunto es el siguiente (y por favor LEAN lo que voy a escribir a continuación). **

**¡CERVEZA GRATIS!  
Ahora que tengo su atención, no hay cerveza gratis.**

**Me estoy por recibir. YAY! Sí, bueno, no tan yay. Tengo fecha para defender mi tesis de grado el 3 de agosto, esto significa que hasta entonces no voy a poder avanzar con las traducciones. Lo lamento, pero así es como son las cosas. **

**Si ustedes supieran lo inmersa que estoy en fanfiction, desde otro punto de vista... es que, les cuento, mi tesis es sobre esto. Específicamente, sobre Cincuenta sombras de Grey. No las voy a aburrir con el tema, pero sepan que hablo mucho (MUCHO) de fanfiction en mi tesis y que me la paso investigando sobre el tema con el fin de tener mi título de grado.**

**Así que cuando regrese estaré más feliz y con más ganas de traducir que nunca. Les aseguro que voy a volver, sólo tengan paciencia.**

**¡Y gracias por soportarme a mí y a mis locuras hasta aquí!**

**Hasta la vuelta, sssssssugar!**

**PD: pueden seguirme e insultarme por twitter en Azuleslejos. Mua!**


	34. The Iron Chef

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

**Sowelu** es mi compañera, mi amiga y mi beta, y me está ayudando a transitar la sensación de nido vacío mientras vamos llegando al final de esta traducción... *llora*

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro  
The Iron Chef

**B POV**

La leve llovizna que había estado cayendo durante todo el día se convirtió en un verdadero diluvio para la hora en que salí del trabajo. Como buena nativa del Noroeste del Pacífico, usualmente llevaba conmigo un gran paraguas y una chaqueta para la lluvia, pero esta tormenta en pleno Junio me tomó desprevenida. Para cuando llegué a mi coche estaba mojada hasta los huesos. Quince minutos después me estacioné en el garaje de casa ansiando tomar una ducha caliente, ponerme un pijama tibio y seco y recostarme con Edward.

Sin embargo, cuando entré me encontré con una especie de fiesta en mi sala de estar.

"¡Bueno, lo voy a poner otra vez, pero esta vez todo el mundo bebe cuando Bella se sonroja!" Mientras entraba a la sala vi a Emmett tomar el control remoto y darle _play_ al DVD.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"¡Bella! ¡Bella está en casa!" Edward saltó de su posición en el piso y corrió hacia mí para darme un enorme abrazo. "Estás mojada."

"Lo sé. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Hemos estado haciendo juegos para beber mientras mirábamos tu programa en _Iron Chef_," explicó. "El último fue… déjame pensar… fue bebe un trago cada vez que alguien dice 'filete'."

La música del programa empezó a sonar y la voz del locutor Alton Brown anunció el inicio de _Iron Chef America_.

"Y esta vez vamos a beber cada vez que la cámara te enfoque y te sonrojes," añadió Rosalie.

"No me sonrojo, sólo estoy acalorada por estar trabajando sobre el horno caliente."

Emmett presionó el botón de avanzado rápido y luego lo detuvo, señalando la pantalla. "Claro. Y ahí estás acalorada por estar parada frente a un pescado congelado."

En la pantalla aparecía yo, rápida y metódicamente sacándole las vísceras y fileteando un salmón rosado, que era el ingrediente secreto de la batalla. La cámara estaba enfocada en mis manos, pero luego hizo un plano detalle en mi rostro mientras Alton Brown comentaba cuán rápida y meticulosa era con el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Y sí, estaba roja como un tomate.

"Déjenla en paz. ¡Lo hiciste genial, Bells!" me dijo la voz de Jasper por el altavoz del teléfono, apoyado al final de la mesa.

"¡Lo hiciste excelente, Isabella Swan, extraordinaria ayudante de chef!" agregó Alice. "¡No puedo creer que le ganaras a Mike Symon!"

"Bruce le ganó. Y sólo por un punto," dije, poniéndome roja una vez más.

"La forma en que manejaste ese pescado fue extraordinaria y _sexy_," dijo Edward.

"No puedo creer que lo vieran todos juntos, sin mí."

"Y yo no puedo creer que hicieras un sorbete de salmón y que a los jueces _realmente_ les gustara," se rió Rosalie.

"Era bueno. El limón y las hojas de albahaca le daban un gustito especial."

"Recuérdame no pedirte nunca que traigas el postre a… ningún tipo de reunión. De todas maneras, no le diría que no a ese budín de salmón con esa cosa como mayonesa."

"_Como sea_," contesté, rodando los ojos. "¿Cómo estás, Alice?"

"Oh, enorme e irritable, gracias. Y estos juegos para beber no son tan divertidos cuando sólo puedes beber jugo de manzana."

"¿Jasper? ¿Cómo está ella?"

La respuesta de Jasper fue seguida por una profunda risa. "Hermosa, radiante y cachonda, la verdad." Lo que fue seguido por un chillido de Alice y el sonido de Jasper siendo golpeado.

"Definitivamente no nos quedaremos con ellos cuando vayamos al sur. Tenemos que encontrar una casa," le dije a Edward.

"Créeme cuando te digo que mamá está rastreando todo lo que está disponible, desde departamentos a mansiones de doce habitaciones. Ella nos encontrará una casa," me aseguró.

Edward y yo estábamos en pleno proceso de terminar nuestros compromisos con Francke & Asociados y Beck's, respectivamente, antes de mudarnos a Hilton Head. La casa de Seattle ya llevaba tres semanas a la venta, y habíamos organizado un Open House para el sábado **(N/T: Open House refiere a un evento que hacen algunas personas que quieren vender sus casas, significa que dejan que cualquier persona entre a mirarla, sin compromiso de compra)**. En nuestros pocos momentos libres, buscábamos casa por internet, pero Esme se había propuesto llevar a cabo ese trabajo con la tenacidad y la responsabilidad de quien sabe que la suerte del mundo entero está en sus manos. A nosotros sólo nos importaba encontrar un lugar razonable para alquilar hasta que pudiéramos vender la casa de Seattle y estuviéramos ya ocupados con nuestros nuevos trabajos. Tanto Esme y Carlisle como Jasper y Alice nos habían ofrecido que nos quedemos con ellos si no encontrábamos nada antes de viajar a la Isla, pero aunque yo los amaba a todos profundamente, rogaba porque encontráramos algo antes. Y el viaje estaba programado para el 1° de julio, en menos de tres semanas.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza mientras pensaba en todo eso, y de pronto me sentí adormilada. Últimamente, cada vez que la incertidumbre, el estrés y la gran cantidad de cosas que había que hacer en muy poco tiempo me sobrepasaban; me invadía un irresistible deseo de irme a dormir. Me estaba pensando a preguntar si no habría desarrollado un severo caso de narcolepsia.

Lo que más me asustaba era que la mudanza era sólo la punta del iceberg. Una vez que estuviéramos allí, yo tenía que empezar a entrevistar gente para trabajar en la cocina desde el 6 de julio, el 8 de julio tenía más entrevistas para contratar gente que trabajara en la recepción del restaurante, y finalmente tenía que prepararme para la gran apertura, programada para el 1 de agosto. Bruce había decidido renovar un edificio existente en lugar de construir uno nuevo, y como era él quien ponía el dinero, yo no habría podido objetar nada ni aunque quisiera. Además, él contrató a la empresa Proyectos Cullen para la renovación. Mi mundo se sentía cada vez más pequeño y semi-incestuoso día a día, pero en verdad estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de trabajar tan estrechamente con Edward durante el primer mes o dos en Hilton Head, porque de no ser así no nos veríamos mucho, al menos al principio. También estaba encantada con la idea de poder tener todo lo que quisiera, y tal como lo quisiera. Esas son las ventajas de acostarte con tu arquitecto/maestro mayor de obras.

Durante las semanas posteriores a la boda de Alice y Jasper, Edward se las había arreglado para convencer completamente a Carlisle y Emmett de su plan de crear una compañía que diera el servicio completo de construcción. Carlisle ya había registrado el nuevo nombre de la firma y comenzado el proceso de cambiar los logotipos y la documentación. Emmett estaba entrevistándose con miembros clave de su equipo de trabajadores para saber quiénes estaban dispuestos a trasladarse al sur, pero también se estaba encargando de averiguar qué maquinarias se podían transportar al otro lado del país y cuáles era conveniente liquidar y reemplazar.

Rosalie no había estado tan segura de unirse a la compañía. Me sorprendió al acceder a mudarse tan rápidamente. Dijo que estaba lista para un cambio –y supe que en verdad ella era el motivo por el cual Emmett todavía no había accedido desde el principio. Pero una vez que él tuvo la aprobación de Rose, se puso a trabajar a toda máquina. Sin embargo, ella parecía preocupada. Asumí que renunciar a un trabajo tan bien remunerado y pasar a una vida de futuro incierto iba en contra de todos sus principios. Secretamente me preguntaba si acaso ella no creía que Proyectos Cullen fuera a funcionar, y que tal vez por ese motivo no quería sumarse al proyecto.

Y luego una noche, los cuatro nos reunimos en el restaurante mexicano favorito de Emmett. Rosalie comenzó a romper en mil pedazos el envoltorio de la pajilla de su trago en cuanto nos sentamos. Su nerviosismo tan poco común le dio a Edward una pista de que tenía algo para decir que la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

"¿Te pasa algo, Rose?" le pregunté, señalando el lío que estaba haciendo sobre la mesa.

Ella rápidamente recogió el lío de papelitos y los dejó dentro de su servilleta, que a su vez empujó a un costado.

"Creo que me van a ofrecer un trabajo en una empresa de corretaje de valores en la Isla. Tuve una entrevista telefónica la semana pasada y una teleconferencia esta misma mañana. Creo que si me lo ofrecen, lo voy a aceptar."

Por un momento todos nos quedamos callados, hasta que Edward estiró el brazo a través de la mesa para tomar su mano. "Felicitaciones, realmente. Estoy muy contento por ti."

"Bueno, sí. Yo también lo estoy, pero ¿qué hay de Proyectos Cullen?" Al parecer, Emmett también estaba enterándose de todo en ese momento.

Ella respiró profundamente. "Esto es lo que me pasa; si todos estamos dependiendo de una sola empresa que está pasando por un mal momento, lo que es muy probable que pase, debido a que recién empieza a fundarse y todavía no sabemos si va a funcionar o no…"

"Va a funcionar, Rosie. Sé que lo hará," dijo Emmett.

"La cuestión es…" ella frunció el ceño mirándose las manos, que estaban aferradas al borde de la mesa. "La cuestión es que no puedes saberlo. Son tiempos difíciles para empezar un nuevo proyecto o cambiar radicalmente uno ya existente, y entre el restaurante de Bella y Proyectos Cullen, estamos haciendo ambas cosas. Y yo sólo me pregunto si tal vez no debería tomar… una posición un poco más estable, sólo por si pasa lo peor, porque en ese caso tendríamos al menos un ingreso constante."

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y empezó a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió:

"Espera. No me refiero solo a Emmett y a mí. Si las cosas se pusieran feas, yo podría –quiero decir, yo no gano millones ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos podría mantenernos, gente, o por lo menos… quiero decir… ¡argh! ¡Por qué es tan incómodo hablar de esto!"

"¿Le estás ofreciendo ayuda financiera a la compañía, por si las cosas van mal?" preguntó Edward.

"Básicamente, sí." Rosalie tomó un largo trago de su té helado y tosió un poco, aparentemente se le había ido por el otro caño.

Miré a Emmett, y él me estaba mirando a mí, claramente asombrado. Se giró hacia Rosalie y le dio un abrazo tan apretado que pareció quitarle completamente la respiración. Cuando se dio cuenta la soltó rápidamente y le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que dejó de toser y empezó a respirar a grandes bocanadas.

"Rosalie Hale… eso es lo más… No puedo creer que tú… ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¿Podemos casarnos cuanto antes?"

Y luego sucedió algo increíble. Algo que nunca creí que iba a ver en persona. Rosalie Lilian Hale se ruborizó. Y no sólo un poquito; sino un incendio en todo su rostro, orejas y cuello. Y en el momento me sentí tan abrumada por su generosidad, y por lo absolutamente incómoda que ella se sentía; así que lo dejé pasar. Con una mirada a Edward comprendí que también él lo había visto y no pensaba decir nada.

"Chicos, no quiero que piensen que no quiero ser parte de todo esto, porque sí quiero, pero creo que esta es la mejor manera de ser parte, al menos por el momento."

Tres semanas después, en contra de todas las expectativas, teníamos todo empacado y ya estábamos atravesando el país en coche. Un camión de mudanza había venido a llevarse algunas cosas de nuestra casa y del departamento de Emmett y Rosalie que llegarían a Hilton Head tres días después de que llegáramos nosotros. Emmett vendió su coche, que planeaba reemplazar cuando llegáramos, y el coche de Edward iba a ser transportado por la compañía de mudanzas, así que estábamos manejando el BMW de Rosalie y mi Volvo.

Nos divertimos mucho en el viaje, turnándonos para conducir en ambos carros. Usualmente no soy una buena compañía para viajar –me pongo ansiosa, y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que podría ir mal– pero esta vez, cada vez que empezaba a comportarme así me recordaba a mí misma que esta tal vez fuera la última vez que haríamos algo así. Pronto todos estaríamos tan inmersos en el trabajo, en casarnos, en empezar una familia… ¿Cuándo íbamos a hacer otro viaje de cuatro días a lo largo del país? Probablemente, nunca.

El tercer día, después de un rápido desayuno "Continental" en otro hotel de pasajeros, Rosalie y yo elegimos viajar juntas y mandamos a nuestros hombres a conducir mi carro.

"Ya no puedo soportar el olor de la carne seca," le dije a Edward. "Te amo, pero esa cosa está prohibida de ahora en adelante, al menos en el auto. Y vas a tener que lavar mi Volvo cuando lleguemos."

"Claro, ¿y crees que los olores nocivos de tu quitaesmaltes fueron agradables para mí?"

"Touché" me reí. "Te veo en Kentucky."

Cerca de las diez tuvimos nuestra conversación matutina con Alice. Estaba disgustada por perderse el viaje, así que nos llamaba todos los días a las 10 am y a las 4 pm (y cada vez que se le ocurría alguna idea al azar) sólo para sentirse parte.

"No puedo creer que mañana a esta hora estemos llegando a Hilton Head. Finalmente," dijo Rosalie con un largo suspiro, justo después de colgar con Alice.

"¿Te estás arrepintiendo de tu decisión?" Pregunté.

Ella reclinó su asiento y apoyó ambos pies sobre el tablero. "Ni un poquito. Ustedes, chicos, son una familia real para mí, la familia que nunca tuve. No sé si ustedes se dan cuenta de lo raro que es eso. Quizás estén acostumbrados porque sus padres siempre estuvieron juntos y fueron felices." Resopló. "Yo crecí sólo con mi mamá y desde que se volvió a casar con como-se-llame y empezó una nueva familia…" se encogió de hombros. "Y no he visto a mi padre desde los catorce. No es que fuera abusivo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente él nunca estuvo interesado en mí."

Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración para evitar romper el hechizo que estaba haciendo que Rosalie hablara tan abiertamente conmigo. Me sentí extrañamente… orgullosa. Forzándome a tomar aliento lo más disimuladamente posible, mientras me obligaba a mí misma a no hacer ni un gesto de lástima, simplemente me quedé escuchando.

"Siento que al final estoy obteniendo mucho más de lo que esperaba de la vida. No es que no esperara encontrar jamás un amor real o verdaderas amistades –es simplemente que nunca tuve motivos para creer que realmente existían."

De pronto, Rosalie se quedó en completo silencio. Creo que estaba aún más sorprendida que yo por su sentimentalismo, tan poco usual en ella.

El momento se evaporó por completo cuando mi Volvo pasó volando junto a nosotras, con las nalgas de Emmett pegadas a la ventanilla del copiloto.

"Olvida lo que acabo de decir. Debo estar loca."

**Seis semanas después…**

**E POV**

Desde el día que cruzamos el puente para entrar en la Isla, la vida parecía pasar muy rápido. Se sintió como si Bella hubiera entrado caminando a su nuevo restaurante en lugar de construirlo desde cero. Cada minuto de su vida se lo pasaba pensando, planeando o haciendo algo en o para el restaurante. Incluso cuando intentaba apagar su mente, yo sabía que una parte seguía en Isabella's. Me hubiera sentido insultado de no ser porque yo también estaba plenamente concentrado en promocionar y manejar Proyectos Cullen; sin embargo, esperaba tener pronto más tiempo para estar juntos y concentrarnos sólo en nosotros dos. E incluso para planear una boda.

Por esos días era muy raro que alguno de los dos llegara temprano a casa, mucho más raro que los dos estuviéramos en casa al mismo tiempo. Así que cuando ella se estacionó en el garaje de nuestra casa alquilada apenas momentos después de que yo saliera de mi coche, no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que se expandió por mi rostro.

Ella saltó fuera de su Volvo y me abrazó por la cintura. "No tiene ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de verlo, señor."

"Sí, me hago una idea. Te extrañé, Sugar."

Ella se rió mientras se alejaba y juntos entramos en la casa. "Me viste esta mañana."

"De pasada, mientras yo salía de la ducha y tú te ibas al trabajo. No es suficiente." La seguí por la casa hasta nuestra habitación.

"Es cierto." Asintió, con una sonrisa dulce. Traté de acercarla a mí otra vez, pero ella se mantuvo distante. "Déjame tomar una ducha rápida. Apesto a comida y me siento asquerosa."

"No apestas y no te ves ni remotamente asquerosa."

"Siempre dices cosas tan dulces," comentó, rodando los ojos y evitando mi abrazo.

Yo me senté en una silla en la esquina de la habitación y empecé a quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines. "Cuéntame sobre tu día."

Bella se estaba quitando las alhajas. Me pregunté si no era raro que me excitara tanto la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza para quitarse los aretes. "Bueno, el lado positivo es que la Gerente General que contraté es una enviada de Dios. Tiene toda la parte de la recepción del restaurante funcionando como una máquina bien aceitada. Por otro lado, la cocina es un desastre. Tengo una chef de pastelería que aparentemente está determinada a dormir con todo el personal de la cocina, un grupo de niñitos sureños empecinados con tratarme de forma políticamente correcta todo el tiempo sin hacer realmente nada de lo que les pido, y un proveedor de pescado que reemplaza los productos que pedí por otros de calidad inferior pensando que yo no me voy a dar cuenta. En pocas palabras, me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Mejor que el tuyo, debo decir. Nos reunimos con el comité de planificación del nuevo Centro Cívico que están queriendo construir en Beaufort. Creo que haremos un buen negocio con ellos."

"Apostaría en tu favor," dijo.

"Y, ¿cuál es el problema con tu chef de pastelería?"

"Oh, eso. Bueno, en realidad no es tan grave por el momento. Su nombre es Jessica y es una pastelera muy talentosa, pero hemos estado trabajando juntas por un mes y hasta donde sé, ya se acostó con tres de los chicos."

"¿Tienes una política en contra de la confraternización entre empleados?" Empecé a desabotonarme la camisa tratando de no pensar en que Bella se estaba quitando la ropa también.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿En un restaurante? Eso sería como decirles a los personajes de una telenovela que no pueden acostarse entre ellos. No… mientras no afecte al trabajo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagan en su tiempo libre. Sólo tengo el mal presentimiento de que su actividad extracurricular acabará eventualmente afectando mi restaurante."

"No tiene sentido que te preocupes por eso ahora entonces. Ocúpate de ello cuando sea el momento."

"Uh-huh," dijo con escepticismo. "Sin embargo, a veces es mejor estar preparada. No siempre puedes meter la cabeza en la arena y esperar que se vaya el peligro." Se detuvo en la puerta del baño.

Yo me saqué el reloj, seguido de mi pantalón de vestir y camisa, que en seguida arrojé a los pies de la cama. Una ceja alzada de Bella bastó para hacerme cambiar de actitud, y con un pequeño suspiro recogí todo y lo tiré dentro del cesto de ropa sucia. "¿Y qué hay del problema con el personal de la cocina? Con los hombres, digo. ¿Tengo que ir ahí a repartir algunos golpes?"

Ella se rió, lastimando un poquito mi ego. "No, nada de eso. Es sólo que tomará un tiempo construir mi autoridad. Ya he pasado por esto." Ella entró al baño y abrió el grifo antes de sacar la cabeza otra vez. "Aunque la verdad es que prefiero hostilidad abierta antes que este tipo de desobediencia amable que tienen estos chicos. Ellos me dicen todo el tiempo 'sí, señora' y 'no, señora'. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que me llamen Chef. Uno de ellos sigue diciéndome Señorita Bella."

Contuve una risita ante ese último comentario. "Estoy seguro de que sólo intenta ser respetuoso."

"No. No, no es eso. Hacerlo una vez puede haber sido un intento de ser respetuoso, pero seguir haciéndolo después de que le pedí que me dijera Chef o Bella, es en verdad bastante grosero. Y un solo misógino es lo que se necesita para que todos los demás empiecen a cuestionar mi capacidad de controlar un restaurante, sólo por ser mujer." Se estaba sacando la ropa de trabajo antes de meterse en la ducha. Sabía, por experiencia, que no iba a haber mimos hasta que no se hubiera duchado para quitarse el olor a comida de encima. Yo personalmente no era tan exigente sobre el olor, pero me forcé a darle la espalda y sacar unos jeans del armario mientras la escuchaba. Teníamos cita en casa de Alice y Jasper para comer pizza y jugar a las cartas en más o menos una hora.

"Voy a tener que despedir a alguien sólo para demostrar que puedo hacerlo, y luego establecer algunas reglas muy estrictas para la cocina hasta que me demuestren que puedo confiar en ellos."

"Podría ir un par de veces, sabes, sólo para demostrarles que tienes apoyo," ofrecí.

"¿Para demostrar qué?" me preguntó, riendo.

"Ya sabes, quiero decir, tú misma dijiste que los hombres no se toman a las mujeres muy en serio al principio."

"¿Y crees que tener a mi novio mirándolos mal mientras trabajan va a hacer que me tomen en serio? ¿De verdad?"

"No lo sé. Sólo intento ayudar."

"No necesito tu ayuda, sólo te estaba contando sobre mi día."

Un poco tarde, me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a enojarse de verdad. "Tranquila, Sugar. No me malinterpretes. Es una reacción automática, tratar de encontrar una forma de ayudar cuando estás pasando un mal momento."

Ella estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, vestida sólo con sus bragas y el sostén, el vapor empezando a salir del baño hacia la habitación. En mi cerebro había una batalla intensa entre el deseo y la irritación, y el deseo venía ganando. Realmente no entendía por qué se enojaba tanto. Si no quería mi ayuda, no haría nada al respecto, pero ¿qué había de malo en ofrecerle una mano?

"¿No crees que yo ya me las arreglé con cosas como estas antes de que tu aparecieras en el mapa? ¿Crees que no puedo arreglármelas sola?"

"Claro que sí. Lamento haber dicho nada. Sólo hazlo, arréglatelas, y yo no diré ni una palabra," dije. Estaba sonriendo, a pesar de mí mismo, porque se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba. Levanté ambas manos haciendo el símbolo universal del rendimiento y di un par de pasos hacia ella.

Vi cómo me rodaba los ojos justo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y echarle la llave.

Bueno, me equivoqué. Sabía que ella vendría a decirme exactamente qué fue lo que hice mal cuando estuviera lista, así que no le di demasiadas vueltas.

**B POV**

El agua caliente cayendo sobre mis hombros generalmente me ayudaba a aliviar la tensión de los músculos y a lavar los insignificantes agravios del día. Cuanto más pensaba en la indeseada oferta de Edward de venir a mi restaurante para que los chicos me tomaran en serio, más tensa y agraviada me sentía. Traté de analizar por qué estaba reaccionando tan mal. Los ocasionales destellos de las ideas primitivas de Edward sobre los roles femenino y masculino no eran nuevos para mí. Y tampoco eran _tan _molestos. A veces, se sentía bien que cuidaran de mí. Y otras veces realmente me alteraba.

Tal vez me estaba molestando tanto ahora porque en el último mes, había dependido mucho de Edward, algo con lo que no estaba muy cómoda. Toda mi vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que nos mudamos. De repente, no había nada que fuera usual para mí. Todo era nuevo –incluso pequeñas cosas, como mi banco, la tienda donde iba a comprar comida, el lugar donde trabajaba–, _todo _era nuevo y todavía me sentía un poco extraña. Y, honestamente, ser la jefa de mi propio restaurante, de ser responsable de cada parte del todo… todo eso me pesaba muchísimo. En alguna parte de mi subconsciente había dudas, dudas de mi propia capacidad, que estaban pugnando por materializarse en el exterior.

Alice estaba comprensiblemente enfocada en su inminente maternidad y yo no quería arruinar su felicidad con mis temores e inseguridades menores. Rosalie y yo estábamos más unidas que nunca pero hablar con ella sobre problemas era muy parecido a hablar con un hombre: ella quiere solucionar el problema o que no la molesten con eso. Además, Emmett y Rosalie tenían sus propios asuntos que resolver, debido a que ellos también acababan de mudarse al otro lado del país y tenían que acomodarse a sus nuevos empleos; pero además ahora vivían oficialmente juntos.

Así que Edward ahora era mi única constante y me encontré confiando en él más de lo que nunca había confiado en nadie. El problema es que cuando tu única constante se está comportando como un idiota, hace que tu mundo entero parezca salido de su eje. Así que tal vez estuviera exagerando un poco. Tal vez.

Cuando salí de la ducha, escuché un partido de béisbol encendido en el televisor de la sala y Edward no estaba a la vista. Mientras me vestía, iba pensando en cómo pedirle disculpas y explicarle por qué me había enojado, sabiendo que él no tendría ni idea.

El teléfono sonó y automáticamente empecé a apurarme, segura de que era Alice, llamando para preguntar dónde estábamos y por qué no estábamos en su casa.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Edward desde el comedor.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Dile que se ajuste bien los pantalones de maternidad, que ya estamos en camino!"

Repentinamente Edward apareció en el pasillo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillantes de felicidad. "Cambio de planes, Sugar. Nos vamos a encontrar con ellos en el hospital. Es la hora."

**Hola, hola! Agrego dos cositas nada más:**

**1. ¡Casi estamos terminando! Estamos muy cerca del final... eso me pone muy contenta y muy triste a la vez.**

**2. Por si alguien se está preguntando, ¡ME GRADUÉ! ¡Y CON LA NOTA MÁXIMA! Gracias por todo su apoyo y su contención. Les devuelvo todo eso y sus buenos deseos multiplicados por un millón al cuadrado. Realmente fue un trabajo arduo, pero rindió sus frutos y valió la pena. **

**Gran abrazo,**

**Licenciada Samara :)**


	35. Babies, Babes & Bribes

-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todos los elementos de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es propiedad exclusiva de **WndrngY**, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Queda prohibido publicarla o postearla, en ninguno de los dos idiomas, sin el expreso consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

Después de 35 capítulos, esto se termina. Le debo muchomucho_mucho_ a Sowelu, con quien aprendí muchísimo. Sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible.

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y Cinco  
Babies, Babes & Bribes

**E POV**

"Oh Dios, Edward. ¿Alguna vez viste algo tan bonito?" Bella me miró con sus ojos llenos de luz. En sus brazos tenía a Delilah Isabella Brandon-Whitlock, profundamente dormida. Cada vez que hacía un sonido o el más mínimo movimiento, Bella soltaba un suave y maravillado "¡Oh!"

"No," contesté con honestidad. "Nunca había visto algo tan lindo en mi vida." Y me refería a Delilah, pero también hablaba de Bella. Se veía tan bien, tan perfecta sosteniendo ese bebé, que no pude evitar pensar en el día en que la viera sosteniendo a _nuestro_ bebé.

Ella interrumpió mi ensoñación con un tono mucho más severo: "Detente ahí, vaquero. Sé lo que estás pensando." Intentó parecer seria, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Yo sólo me limité a sonreírle, una sonrisa tan amplia que me hizo doler las mejillas.

"Perdonen, pero ¿me pueden devolver a mi bebé?" preguntó Alice desde la cama de hospital. Se veía exhausta, bastante pálida y muy sudada, pero totalmente satisfecha. Jasper tomó a Delilah de los brazos de Bella y se la pasó a Alice como si la bebé fuera una bomba que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. No se lo veía para nada calmado y tranquilo, como solía ser.

El trabajo de parto de Alice había durado toda la noche, parte del día y hasta entrada la tarde del día siguiente. Como ya sabían que el bebé era bastante grande –pesaba alrededor de 3,94 kg– al final decidieron hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. Mientras el médico le explicaba esto, a Jasper se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

"¿Qué es una cesárea?" preguntó Emmett. Rosalie se lo llevó a un costado y le habló en voz baja mientras el doctor seguía hablando con Alice y Jasper. Cuando Rose hizo un gesto de corte en la parte inferior de su abdomen, Emmett palideció.

"Creo que deberíamos darles algo de privacidad. Estaremos en la sala de espera." Rosalie había tomado la mano de Emmett y se lo llevaba afuera. La expresión de su rostro no estaba ayudando a calmar los nervios de Jasper.

"En realidad, vamos a tener que pedirles a todos, excepto al padre, que salgan. Y a ti Papá, tendremos que buscarte un ambo y un barbijo mientras llevamos a Mamá a la sala de parto." La enferma le sonrió amablemente a Jasper.

Kate, Garrett y los niños planeaban volver por la mañana, pero Mamá, Papá, Emmett, Rose, Bella y yo nos instalamos a esperar en el pasillo, acomodados en sillas incómodas con un televisor montado sobre una pared. Emmett quería ver un partido de béisbol, pero cuando se acercó al televisor, se ganó una mala cara de un niño de alrededor de nueve años que estaba mirando una maratón de Bob Esponja en Nickelodeon.

Apenas quince minutos después, Jasper salió para decirnos que tenía una niña sana y que Alice estaba muy bien. Prometió volver a buscarnos cuando ambas estuvieran listas para recibir visitas.

Tanto mis padres como Emmett y Rose habían sostenido y arrullado un poco a Delilah antes de irse a cenar con promesas de volver al día siguiente. Bella y yo habíamos tenido más dificultades para irnos.

Jasper todavía parecía estar en un estado de shock semi-catatónico. Desde que había anunciado el nacimiento de su hija, apenas había dicho un par de palabras, pero su mirada se mantenía vacilante entre Alice y Delilah. Cuando Alice hacía un gesto de incomodidad o dolor mientras intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda para ella y Delilah, él se acercaba con la actitud de quien intenta _desesperadamente_ hacer algo para ayudar.

Alice le dio una palmadita en la mano. "Estoy bien. Sólo quiero intentar alimentarla otra vez antes de dormir."

Ella empezó a abrirse la bata de hospital, pero Jasper y yo saltamos al mismo tiempo, diciendo "¡Whoa, momento!"

"Oh, por favor," resopló Alice, señalando a Jasper con un dedo. "_Tú_, más vale que te acostumbres. Voy a ser discreta, pero no voy a salir corriendo a esconderme cada vez que Delilah necesite comida." Luego se dirigió a mí. "Lo mismo para ti; o te acostumbras, o te vas de la habitación. Tú tienes mucha más movilidad que yo ahora mismo."

Ambos murmuramos una disculpa, pero Bella saltó en mi defensa. "Deberíamos darles un rato a solas con su hermosa bebé, de todas maneras," dijo. "Pero volveremos mañana. Llámenme si necesitan algo." Ella se inclinó para besar a Alice en la mejilla y luego le dio a Jasper un rápido abrazo.

"Comida," dijo Jasper. "¿Pueden traer algo de comida? Me perdí la cena y me estoy muriendo de hambre."

"Me compadezco de ti," dijo Alice, rodando los ojos. "Yo también me perdí la cena, sabes. Además, yo no puedo comer hasta mañana ¡y por si fuera poco _hice_ una personita!"

"Yo ayudé," bromeó Jasper, finalmente sonando como el Jasper que conocíamos.

"Sí, sí. La próxima vez yo quiero tu papel en este proceso" y mientras lo decía, Alice lo miraba como si él sostuviera la luna y las estrellas.

Bella y yo nos fuimos, prometiéndole a Jasper algo de comida para esta noche y a Alice algo especial para la mañana siguiente.

En el ascensor, nos encontramos con mi mamá y papá, que traían una bolsa de comida para llevar. Ya habían pensado en traerle comida a Jasper del restaurante en el que habían cenado.

"Será mejor que llames a Jasper y le des eso en la sala de espera," sugerí. "Alice está un poco…"

"No digas más," contestó papá, con una mirada de experiencia a mi madre.

"Buenas noches, niños." Mamá nos abrazó y besó a ambos en la mejilla.

Una vez en el elevador, Bella envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón. Yo me había perdido en mis fantasías, imaginando a Bella embarazada de nuestro bebé cuando ella dijo: "Eso fue aterrador."

"¿Aterrador?"

"_Sí_, aterrador. Primero Alice estaba tan adolorida, luego la pincharon con esa aguja enorme de epidural y después le tuvieron que hacer la cirugía. Fue aterrador. Quiero decir... al final todo salió bien, pero…" se estremeció y me abrazó más fuerte.

"Bueno… pero valió la pena, ¿o no? Quiero decir, eso pensaste cuando sostenías a Delilah, ¿no?"

"Sí. Ella es hermosa y perfecta, y estoy segura de que valió la pena; pero eso no significa que no vaya a comprar un cinturón reforzado de castidad mañana por la mañana." Mientras hablaba, pude sentir como se reía contra mí.

"Bueno, supongo que eso me deja sólo esta noche para… intentarlo."

"¡Edward!" Ella me dio una palmada en el pecho justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían, así que tuvimos que movernos para dejar que entrara la gente.

Yo no estaba bromeando, pero nosotros también nos habíamos perdido la hora de la cena, así que hicimos una parada en la Parrilla Sunset antes de ir a casa. Desde que nos habíamos mudado a la isla, Bella se había hecho muy amiga de Leah, la gerenta general y compañera de cuarto de Jake. Así que Leah la recibió con cariño y la llevó a una mesa bien ubicada, conmigo detrás.

"¿Y yo qué soy, hígado picado?" pregunté, ganándome un rápido abrazo de Leah.

"No, pero podrías ser carne muerta muy pronto," murmuró.

"¿Eh?"

Leah hizo un gesto hacia la otra punta del restaurante mientras nos dejaba los menús. Me tomó todo un minuto darme cuenta de qué me estaba hablando – o mejor dicho, de _quién _me estaba hablando.

"Oh, diablos," dije, lamentando inmediatamente haber abierto la bocota.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Bella, mirando alrededor.

"Um, ya sé que te estás hartando de esto," dije.

Bella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento, hasta que comprendió, y luego rodó los ojos. "¿Ex novia?"

"Algo así."

Leah resopló y luego se disculpó. "Lo siento, pero es muy gracioso ver a Edward pagando por su pasado oscuro. Pero lamento que tenga que molestarte a ti, Bella."

Bella hizo un gesto, sin darle importancia. "No me molesta. Él tuvo que lidiar con mi propio equipaje cuando estuvimos en Seattle."

"Uh-oh. Alguien viene. Voy a traerles algunos bizcochos." Con eso Leah se fue y en su lugar apareció Tammy Lee Watson, en toda su rubia y tetona gloria.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, benditos los ojos que te ven," dijo, con su más marcado acento sureño.

"Tammy. ¿Cómo estás?" Me levanté y le di el abrazo más corto del mundo antes de volver a sentarme.

"Oh, yo estoy perfecta. Como siempre. ¿Quién es tu amiguita?" Ella se giró hacia Bella con su sonrisa mega blanca. Bella rodó un poco los ojos antes de dibujar una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

"Ella es mi prometida, Bella Swan. Bella, esta es Tammy Lee Watson." Intenté poner un poco de énfasis en la palabra prometida, pero Tammy pareció salteársela antes de que Bella pudiera agregar ni una palabra.

"Oh, sí, tú eres la cocinera de ese nuevo lugar. Isabella's, ¿cierto? Debe tenerte muy atareada."

"Soy la chef principal y dueña de parte de Isabella's, sí." Bella le dirigió a Tammy la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto hasta el momento.

"Ah, claro, claro. Muy atareada, estoy segura." Tammy se giró hacia mí y todo lo que parecía no estar diciendo se vio reflejado en su cuerpo y en su rostro.

"¿Y a qué te dedicas, Tammy Sue?" preguntó Bella.

"Lee."

"¿Perdón? ¿Te dedicas a leer?"

"Mi nombre es Tammy _Lee_. Yo soy mesera. De hecho, soy la nueva mesera aquí."

"Genial," dije, reprimiendo un suspiro. A Bella le encantaba venir aquí en nuestras pocas noches libres. Al menos, le gustaba hasta ahora.

Leah llegó en ese momento con una canasta de bizcochos y dos vasos de vino blanco para nosotros. "Tammy Lee, te necesitan en la barra."

"Claro. Me alegra verte, Edward. Y un placer conocerte, um, Ella." Su intento de devolverle el insulto fue tan patético que Bella tuvo que esconder el rostro detrás de una servilleta para ocultar la risa.

"Lamento eso. Iba a avisarte la próxima vez que te viera, pero…" Leah se encogió de hombros. "La verdad es que trabaja bien y es una persona bastante decente para conversar cuando no hay hombres alrededor."

"No hay problema," le aseguró Bella. "¿Podrías decirle a la camarera que nos traiga dos platos de camarones con sémola, por favor?"

Después de que Leah se marchara para darle la orden a nuestra camarera, intenté medir el nivel de irritación de Bella. "Bueno, eso fue… presuntuoso. ¿Cómo sabías que quería camarones con sémola hoy?"

"No lo sé, pero sé que si yo los pido y tu no, te vas a comer la mitad de los míos." Tomó un deliberado mordisco de un bizcocho y me miró fijamente.

"Estás enojada."

"No," suspiró. "Bueno, en realidad estoy enojada conmigo misma. Me comporté como una ridícula con esa mujer. Odio estar celosa."

"Yo no lo odio," dije con cierta precaución. "Quiero decir, en cierta manera es lindo darme cuenta de que yo no soy el único que actúa como un… que se pone celoso."

"Buena jugada," me miró y se rió.

La verdad es que si se hubiera enojado yo no habría tenido derecho a culparla. En el poco tiempo que habíamos estado en la Isla, Bella había conocido a no menos de cinco –seis, contando a Tammy Lee– de los cadáveres en mi armario. A la mayoría de ellas, ni siquiera podía llamarlas novias. La única que le había caído bien fue Christie. Y ahora que lo pienso, en verdad Christie era la única con la que yo mismo me había llevado realmente bien. No me había tomado el tiempo suficiente para conocer a las otras, de modo que no podía decir si me caían bien o no.

"No importa," me aseguró Bella, poniendo su mano sobre la mía. "Cuando digo que tú tuviste que soportar mucho más, lo digo en serio. Estamos bien."

"¿Lo estamos? Parecías bastante enojada conmigo anoche cuando nos fuimos al hospital."

Bella miró las luces que se reflejaban sobre la orilla del océano antes de mirarme a mí. "Sí, estabas siendo un poco troglodita, otra vez. Pero sé que no lo haces a propósito."

"No, de verdad no," le hice ojitos, y ella se rió.

"Sólo para que lo sepas, si alguna vez vienes a Isabella's para 'intimidar a los chicos', te castraré frente a ellos." Hizo en el aire el gesto de tomar un par de bolas y arrancarlas frente a mis ojos.

"Ah, bueno. Eso probablemente los ponga en su lugar."

"Te amo, troglodita." Se inclinó sobre la mesa para darme un beso ligero en los labios.

"Y yo a ti, mujer aterradora."

**B POV**

"¿Tendrás a mi bebé?" preguntó Edward.

"Sí…"

"¿Pronto?"

"Yo… Edward…"

"Quiero casarme contigo, Bella. Quiero tener bebés. Quiero todo."

"También yo…"

"¿Pronto, Bella? ¿Muy pronto?"

"Ugh, Edward."

"¿Qué?"

"Si te callas por un minuto, me corro." Parecía un diálogo tomado de una película de los 80 con Molly Ringwald y Robert Downey Jr., pero funcionaba para nosotros. Estábamos en la cama, desnudos y sudorosos, los ojos de Edward brillantes de pasión, y yo montándolo con desesperación. Esperaba ser capaz de caminar al día siguiente, porque tenía que ir al trabajo.

Y en ese preciso instante es cuando Edward decide hacer la pregunta del bebé. No es que Edward pidiéndome un bebé no me pareciera terriblemente sexy, pero definitivamente ese no era el momento de ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles.

"Aw, lo lamento, Sugar," él me miró y sonrió con malicia, aferrándome por las caderas y moviéndose conmigo. "¿Te estoy distrayendo?"

Si hubiera podido detenerme en ese momento, lo habría hecho sólo para castigarlo; pero no había forma de que lo hiciera. En vez de eso cerré los ojos, concentrándome sólo en las sensaciones físicas que me estaba generando.

Repentinamente, Edward nos giró, de modo que quedó sobre mí. "Mírame, Sugar," demandó, poniendo una mano bajo mi rodilla para poner mi pierna sobre su hombro. "Por favor."

Traté de dejar mis ojos cerrados para castigarlo, pero el impulso magnético que él tiene fue más fuerte que mi determinación. Tan pronto como nuestros ojos se encontraron, él me sonrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho. A veces me sucedía: la fuerza del amor que sentía por él me golpeaba tan fuerte que me dejaba sin aliento. Quiero decir, yo sé que lo amo todos los días. Incluso cuando estaba tan enojada que sentía que quería golpearlo, sabía que lo amaba. Pero estos momentos, a veces sexuales, y otras veces en situaciones imprevistas; estos momentos eran tan apabullantes que me traían lágrimas a los ojos. Y eso fue lo que pasó esta vez.

Las cejas de Edward se contrajeron de preocupación al tiempo que detenía su ritmo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va mal?"

"¡Nada!" aseguré rápidamente, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empujándolo hacia mí para besarlo. "Es sólo que te amo tanto."

Empezó a moverse de nuevo, volviendo a generar el incendio en mí, insistente. "Entonces cásate conmigo."

"Sí."

"¿Cuándo?"

"¿Eh?" Estaba teniendo problemas en concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mi inminente explosión.

"Me das una fecha, y yo te doy un orgasmo. Ese es el trato."

Empecé a reírme, pero se me cortó el aliento cuando él insistió con su juego y sus movimientos. "Una fecha," repitió.

"Cuando quieras. Me casaré contigo mañana." Lo decía en serio. A mí no me importaba tener una boda grande y elaborada. Todo lo que necesitaba era la posibilidad de decir "Sí, quiero," y unirme oficialmente a él para siempre.

No hablamos más, porque nos asaltó la emoción mental y física a ambos. Cuando finalmente nos acostamos uno junto al otro, saciados y casi sin poder movernos, pensé el asunto de la fecha un poco más.

"Lo dije en serio, Edward. Me casaría contigo mañana mismo. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?"

Él me atrajo más cerca, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho. "Creo que Mamá nos mataría si saliéramos corriendo al Palacio de Justicia, pero no quiero demasiada producción. Algo simple. Y muy pronto."

"¡El fin de semana del Día del Trabajo!" la idea me golpeó de pronto. "Será el aniversario de la fecha en que nos conocimos, cuando me manoseaste tan groseramente en tu cama." **(N/T: El día del trabajo se festeja en Estados Unidos el primer lunes de septiembre. Sólo lo comento para que sepan en qué mes se van a casar, porque aquí en Argentina es en mayo :P)**

"A ti te gustó," contestó Edward, dibujando círculos perezosamente en mi espalda.

"Ni siquiera voy a pretender que no me gustó." Me apoyé sobre mis hombros para mirarlo a los ojos, de un verde parecido al jade. "En serio, Edward, sería perfecto. Este ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, el año más increíble, alucinante y aterrador… y el más loco de toda mi vida. Mi mundo cambió en casi todo sentido."

"Espero que haya cambiado para mejor."

"Claro que sí. Soy feliz. Te amo, amo mi restaurante. Me encanta estar aquí con todos nuestros amigos. Lo único que me queda es casarme contigo."

"Y tener mis bebés."

"¿Bebés? Estábamos hablando de _un_ bebé."

"Los bebés son como las papas fritas, no puedes tener sólo una." Rodé los ojos y me reí, sacudiéndonos a ambos.

Veinte minutos después ambos estábamos semi-vestidos –Edward se había puesto los pantalones de pijama y yo una de sus camisetas y mis bragas– sentados en el sofá comiendo un enorme bowl de helado de mantequilla y nueces con dos cucharas.

"Te das cuenta de que el Día del Trabajo es apenas dentro de un mes," dijo Edward, y sonó a afirmación.

"Alice me va a matar. No va a tener tiempo de perder todo el peso extra del bebé."

"Mi mamá me va a matar. Se va a poner histérica con los planes de la boda y va a estar así hasta el día siguiente al día en que nos casemos."

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, pensando.

"Lo haremos de todas formas, ¿no?"

Yo lo miré y sonreí, ofreciéndole una cucharada llena de helado. "¡Diablos, sí, Sugar!"

**Un mes después**

"No puedo creer que hiciéramos esto," susurró Edward en mi oído.

Era justo después de la caída del sol y ya éramos oficialmente Edward y Bella Cullen. La canción de Etta James _At last_ sonaba a nuestro alrededor, el sonido deslizándose desde el patio y hasta la playa detrás de la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Bailábamos, yo envuelta en un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y con los pies descalzos, y Edward en pantalones de lino gris oscuro y una camisa blanca abierta a la altura del cuello, también descalzo. Alice me había peinado el cabello con un estilo suelto y romántico, con pequeñas florecitas blancas enredadas entre los mechones.

Había menos de cincuenta personas en la recepción, que en verdad resultó ser más de lo que nosotros queríamos. Al principio sólo íbamos a invitar a nuestras familias, pero al final estuvimos satisfechos con la lista de invitados. La mayoría de ellos bailaban en parejas alrededor nuestro, Leah y su novio, Jake y la prima de Edward, Bee; mientras otros se reunían en el patio para comer el buffet proveído por una mezcla de mi restaurante y la comida de Esme.

Habíamos contratado un barman y una florista para decorar el patio, pero lo demás se había hecho todo con nuestras manos –o las de alguien de nuestra familia. El resultado fue perfecto. Edward y yo habíamos recibido a los invitados mientras iban llegando, reuniéndolos y hablando con ellos, y asegurándonos de que todos tuvieran al menos una copa de champán. Tan pronto como el sol comenzó a ponerse, le pedimos a todo el mundo que se dirigiera hacia la playa con nosotros. Allí el pastor metodista de la familia de Edward realizó la ceremonia tradicional mientras toda nuestra familia nos rodeaba, con copas de champaña en las manos. En el momento en el que el Pastor Benefield nos convirtió en marido y mujer, Jasper hizo un brindis por nosotros y todo el mundo alzó su copa mientras nosotros nos besábamos.

Mientras se iban las últimas capas brillantes del día detrás del mar, encendimos las linternas que habíamos colocado alrededor de la playa y el patio y pusimos la lista de música que habíamos estado compilando durante tres semanas. Empezamos con la lista de románticos. Después venía la lista de temas que van cerrando la fiesta y luego las canciones que sugieren "lárgate-de-una-vez-para-que-nosotros-podamos-ir-a -hacerlo."

Alice había mostrado preocupación –en repetidas ocasiones– porque nos arrepintiéramos de no haber hecho una boda grande, exagerada y lujosa. Cuando nuestra canción terminó y Edward me tomó de la mano para llevarme hacia la comida, Alice nos alcanzó a medio camino y nos rodeó con sus brazos a los dos. Jasper estaba justo detrás de ella, con su mano apoyada en su cintura de forma protectora.

"¡Tenías razón! Esta boda fue tan perfecta para ti. Realmente, fue hermosa." Cuando se alejó pude ver sus ojos brillantes y una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

"Gracias, Ali. ¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"No, soy una enorme bolsa de lágrimas y de emociones, pero estaré bien, pronto." Ella se rió de sí misma, e inmediatamente largó otra ronda de lágrimas.

No sabía si reírme o llorar con ella, así que me limité a abrazarla con fuerza. Las hormonas posteriores al embarazo no estaban siendo mucho más amables con ella de lo que habían sido las hormonas del embarazo. "¡Oh, te quiero tanto, Alice Bradon-Whitlock!"

"También te quiero, Isabella Swan Cullen. ¡Oh Dios, eso suena tan raro!"

"Creo que suena perfecto. ¡Finalmente!" insinuó Edward.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo" dijo Jasper. "Siempre va a haber lugar para otro Cullen en el mundo." Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, y luego saludó a Edward con un choque de puños.

Por la noche, los invitados ya se habían marchado, dejándonos solos con la familia que había venido de visita. Ya era muy tarde para que los niños estuvieran despiertos, pero era una ocasión especial. Mi mamá, Renée, estaba sentada en una reposera con Delilah acurrucada en sus brazos y Charlie sentado junto a ellas. Estaban rodeados de Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Garret y E.J. Kate estaba cerca, pero muy ocupada manteniendo a Molly Kate lejos de la piscina. Cuanto más tarde se hacía, la niña se ponía más inquieta; habría apostado a que en menos de diez minutos Molly Kate acabaría en la piscina de todos modos.

Mientras estaba de pie mirando a mi alrededor, viendo a la gente que más me importaba en el mundo, sentí cómo se me agitaba el corazón en el pecho. Repentinamente todo se sentía demasiado bien. Demasiado para esperar. La idea de que no podría ser así para siempre, de que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentar cosas malas y tiempos duros, me golpeó como una puñalada en el estómago. Pensaba que había aprendido a dejar de pensar así en este último año, con Edward, pero aquí estaba otra vez esa sensación, atrapándome completamente fuera de guardia.

Sentí el aliento tibio de Edward en mi oído mientras sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de mi cintura. "Respira, Sugar."

Tomé un hondo, largo respiro y lo solté despacio y calladamente.

"¿A dónde te habías ido?"

Empecé a decirlo, pero me di cuenta de que en verdad él ya lo sabía y que de todos modos el momento ya había pasado. "Estoy aquí. Justo donde quiero estar."

Él se inclinó y yo me moví para darle un beso justo en el momento en que se escuchó un chillido seguido de un salpicón. Todo el mundo giró la cabeza hacia la piscina, donde Molly Kate estaba felizmente nadando estilo perrito mientras Kate tosía y escupía agua, metida hasta la cadera en el agua.

Garret dijo "¡Oh, bebé!" y saltó al agua con su esposa y su hija.

E.J. miró alrededor con excitación, pero inseguro.

"Hazlo, ve," lo incitó Edward.

E.J. fue el siguiente en saltar. Nos reíamos sin querer creerlo cuando vimos que Emmett tomaba a Rose para llevársela consigo al agua. Hubo un momento de repentina conmoción mientras todos esperábamos para ver cómo reaccionaría Rosalie, pero luego la vimos salir del agua chillando y riéndose.

Carlisle me miró y alzó su copa. "Bienvenida a la familia, Bella." Se puso de pie, y tomando la mano de Esme, se lanzaron juntos a la piscina. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, era todo tan rápido.

Alice rápidamente tomó a Delilah de Renée para evitar ser arrojada al agua también, pero le dio a Jasper su permiso para tirarse siempre y cuando se quitara los zapatos, el cinturón y su billetera. No me sorprendió que mi madre saltara, pero cuando mi papá la siguió estuve segura de que alguien había puesto algo en el champán. Me reí tan fuerte que me dolían los costados, y tuve que pasarme los dedos por debajo de los ojos para que no se me corriera la máscara con las lágrimas de risa.

Al final todo el mundo terminó en la piscina, exceptuando a Alice y la bebé, y Edward y yo. Edward me miró con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. "¿Y bien, Sugar?"

Suspiré. "Hagámoslo. Pegar un salto ya me ha funcionado en el pasado."

Me tomó de la mano y ambos corrimos y saltamos de cabeza.

**THE END**

**Me lloro... me lloro**

**Este es el último capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Pronto llega el epílogo... y listo *se va a llorar al rincón***


End file.
